Suicidal Love
by Animefreak00910
Summary: Hidan from Naruto with my OC. Is there more about Jashinism? Are there special powers behind it? Just so you know, I don't own Naruto but my OC. Please give me some reviews or tips. Thanks. Rated M for Hidan's swearing and future lemons.
1. Thanerah Kross

**Arthur's Note**:

New story for Hidan-kun from Naruto Shippuden. By the way, I don't own any characters from Naruto but I do own my OC. Please give me some reviews…or tips. ^_^

* * *

><p>A young girl about eight-years-old was playing with her toys in the living room while her mother was making lunch in the kitchen. The little girl had shoulder length black hair with unique eyes that were mixed with silver and blue around the pupil. The girl was sweet as an angel and she was the most precious thing to her mother. She doesn't know who her father is and her mother refused to talk about him whenever the little girl asked.<p>

The little girl's name is Thanerah Kross.

Thanerah stopped playing with her dolls when she heard her mother's call from the kitchen "Thanerah! Lunch is ready!"

Thanerah replied as she stood up from the ground "Coming mommy!"

She rushed into the kitchen with her short legs. She reached the chair and took some effort to get on it then sat up properly as her mother who was at the stove walked towards the kitchen table with a plate of meat and a bowl of rice in her hands.

"Eat up, sweetheart" said her mother with a soft smile on her beautiful face. Her mother was beautiful; she had long black hair that is a bit curly at the end and she had blue eyes.

"Thank you mommy!" beamed Thanerah before she started to eat her lunch.

Her mother only chuckled heartedly and said to Thanerah "Thanerah, you're going to get yourself choked up. Slow down" but it was too late

Thanerah choked a bit in her food and coughed a bit "Excuse me" said Thanerah and her mother sighed with a soft smile on her face.

"I told you, honey. Slow down. It's not like something bad is going to happen to us in a mere second" Thanerah grinned at her mother then continued to eat her food, slowly.

During her lunch her mother started to cough harshly. "Mommy?" asked Thanerah as she stopped halfway of her spoon or rice,

She smiled at her as she coughed a bit "I-I'm fine…Thanerah. I-It's just…It's just a small cough" then she quickly stood up and rushed up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving Thanerah alone in the kitchen table.

Then Thanerah murmured "Mommy's sick again…" with sad eyes.

Thanerah's mother has an incurable disease and it has gotten worse through the years. Thanerah sighed heavily and played with her food a little "I wish there was some way to save mommy…" While she was just moving her food around Thanerah felt her hair being touched softly. Thanerah quickly turned her head around to suspect someone but there was nobody there.

*What was that?* thought Thanerah.

* * *

><p>Years later Thanerah was walking down a familiar road while holding a bouquet of red roses in her arms. She was going to her mother's grave as the sky was darkening. Thanerah has grown into a fine woman, 21 years-old and has grown similar looking to her mother but her eyes gave it away.<p>

Thanerah reached a small cleared field with a big old sakura tree with a grave stone underneath it. Thanerah reached the grave stones and kneeled down before her mother's grave "Hi mum" greeted Thanerah as the wind blows by. She placed the bouquet on the ground before her grave and touched the tomb stone.

"How are you? Some people still mistook me as you. I hope you're happy in Heaven with dad; even thought I don't know him or will ever know him…"

She pulled her hand away and sigh "Everything is good so far. The bookshop is doing well. Haven't found a boyfriend yet" she chuckled at the last part. Then it started to rain heavily but Thanerah continued to stay. "…I miss you so much, mum." Said Thanerah before a small tear escaped from her eyes and it mixed with the rain.

Then Thanerah stood up and turned around to walk back to her cottage. While she was walking she suddenly stopped when she heard a snapping right behind her then a voice "Well, it's about time I found a sacrifice to Lord Jashin"

She stopped and she turned around to meet a, quite handsome, man. He had silver/white slick back hair with strange but attractive lavender eyes while wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"Wh-what?" asked Thanerah and she only smirked.

Then he walked towards her "You heard me sweet-cheeks. You're my next sacrifice to Lord Jashin"

"J-Jashin?" asked Thanerah as she stepped backwards as he continued to step forward. Then Thanerah's back was hit on a tree. "W-who are you?" asked Thanerah.

The man before her smirked, a sexy smirk then said with pride "The name's Hidan, sweet-cheeks" then he grabbed his scythe then he suddenly throws it to Thanerah.

Thanerah screamed then she quickly turned around and started to run for her life.

"Hey! Get back here bitch!" shouted Hidan in frustration and started to chase after her.

Thanerah ran as fast as she could but then she say a scythe thrown and landed in front of her then it was pulled back, making the scythe to go towards her. Thanerah screamed and quickly stopped then jumped to the side before the scythe went past her.

*That was close!* thought Thanerah and she was going to run again but then Hidan appeared in front of her then he took out a black stake and unsheathe it to its fullest and then swing it to try to cut up Thanerah. She dodged it but he managed to scratch her; getting some of her blood on his stake.

He smirked as Thanerah quickly stepped away from him and made a clear distance. Hidan smirked at her then licked her blood off his stake. *What is he doing?* thought Thanerah as she stared at him. She tried to escape but Hidan throw his scythe again towards her and then stabbed his scythe right behind her. She yelped in surprise and tripped then dropped to the ground on her knees and hands.

"Man, you're such a worthless piece of shit. But a sacrifice is a sacrifice, better than nothing" said Hidan as his skin started to turn black with white skeleton details.

Hidan smirked widely at Thanerah then used his stake to stab himself in his free palm. He yelped in pain but soon grinned *W-what is he…? Is he a masochist?* thought Thanerah as cold sweat was running down from her brow.

Hidan smirked at her some more then stepped on the small puddle of his blood on the ground with his feet and then make a diagram of a circle with a triangle in the middle. *What is he doing?* thought Thanerah.

Then Hidan stepped inside the diagram "Now the ceremony can begin" said Hidan.

Thanerah grimaced then she tried to escape again but this time Hidan didn't do anything but heavily sighed. *Why isn't he chasing m-AH!* Thanerah screamed mentally when she suddenly felt pain in her thigh which made her to fall on the ground with a skid. She looked at her leg to see that it was bleeding "What the…?" mumbled Thanerah then she looked at Hidan to see that he has stabbed himself in the thigh with his black stake.

Then he suddenly laughed hysterically and shouted at Thanerah with a big grin on his face "It hurts, doesn't it!" then he pulled the stake out of his thigh which made Thanerah to wince in pain

*H-He got us connected!*

Then Hidan shouted "What about this one!" Then he stabbed himself in the forearm and Thanerah screamed in pain. Hidan laughed hysterically once again then turned his black stake so it was pointing at his heart "Now with the finishing touch!"

Thanerah's eyes widened in fear "No please do-!" she was cut off when Hidan stabbed himself in the heart and Thanerah froze in her spot. She stared at Hidan with wide-eyes and she coughed out heavy blood then she fall to the ground on the side as she had fallen into darkness.

Hidan sighed heavily and pulled his black stake out "Man, she couldn't even put up a fight. Damn worthless b**ch" grumbled Hidan as he put his black stake in his robes while his skin turned back to normal. Then he heard a familiar voice coming from behind

"Are you done yet, Hidan?" Hidan turned his head around to look over his shoulder and saw Kakuzu; his Akatsuki partner.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm done!" Hidan replied with a hint of annoyance.

Kakuzu looked up ahead of Hidan to look at his sacrifice then mumbled "Poor thing. Bet she's just a villager"

Hidan scoffed "Ah, who cares! Kakuzu, I think you're getting soft!"

Kakuzu grunted at him before he turned his back to Hidan "Let's go, Hidan. Leader's waiting for us"

Hidan groaned as his partner already started to walk down the path towards the Hidden Rain Village. "Whatever, Kakuzu!" said Hidan before he followed his partner.

* * *

><p>Thanerah opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She blinked a few times just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming but then remembered that that Hidan-guy killed her. "I-I'm dead…" Thanerah mumbled but then she heard a deep male voice right behind her "No, you're not" she turned her head quickly to see a handsome man, sitting on a red and golden thrown.<p>

He had long light blonde hair with a crown placed on top of his head; his eyes were glowing silver with masculine features. He was wearing many robes mixed with red and black and his crown had a symbol on it; a circle with a triangle inside of it. There was also a little blue and glowing dragon resting on his shoulders and he hissed a bit at Thanerah.

"W-who are you?" asked Thanerah. The man before her chuckled then introduced himself

"I am Lord Jashin, my child."

Thanerah arched a brow then remembered Hidan's rambling before he killed her.

"You're the one he was talking about" Thanerah mumbled as she tried to move but for some reason she can't. Lord Jashin smirked a bit

"You mean one of my followers? Hidan?" asked Lord Jashin and Thanerah nodded, feeling fumed that he killed her.

"I wish I could have chopped that bastard's head!" grumbled Thanerah. Lord Jashin chuckled again

"You're so much like your mother, Thanerah" Thanerah froze then looked at Lord Jashin

"You know my mother? And how did you know my name?" Lord Jashin looked at Thanerah in amusement then answered

"You're not ready to know that yet, my child. But you will be soon enough. And I know what I need to know"

*…that doesn't help at all! * thought Thanerah with a small anime sweat-drop at the back of her head.

Then Lord Jashin asked to Thanerah "Thanerah, would you like to go back to the Living as my new follower?" Thanerah shot her eyes open like two white plates at Lord Jashin then asked

"Why would I join you! You can't just ask me out of the blue like that!"

Lord Jashin was a bit shocked of her outburst but then chuckled again in amusement.

"You're very amusing, Thanerah" she got an anime vein popping on her forehead

"It's not amusing to me! I just got killed!"

Lord Jashin looked straight at Thanerah and she froze in her spot when she saw his eyes. "What if I offer you a chance to take your revenge on Hidan? Would you join me then?" asked Lord Jashin.

Thanerah froze from her spot then went into deep thought with her hands turning into a tight fist. *Well…I really do want to kill that bastard who killed me. But how am I going to kill him? He should be dead as well!*

"Hidan is immortal; that's why he isn't dead" answered Lord Jashin as if he could read her mind. Thanerah stared at Lord Jashin with a hint of disbelief.

"Then how am I-!" she was cut off by Lord Jashin

"I'll…make you immortal as well. It's part of being my followers of Jashinism. So you'll have a chance of taking your revenge on Hidan"

"…"

"It's your choice"

"…" then Thanerah sighed heavily and nodded.

Lord Jashin smirked deviously then said to Thanerah "You've made an excellent judgment"

He swiftly moved his hand towards Thanerah. Soon she was being consumed by darkness right below her feet. She screamed and tried to escape but the shadows grasped her and tried to bring her down into the depth of darkness.

"Wh-what are you doing!" she shouted at Lord Jashin. He only leaned back on his chair with his hands folded together with a big smirk on his face.

"I'm saving you"

Then Thanerah screamed with the top of her lungs until she was completely consumed by the darkness.


	2. Bomb

Thanerah shot her eyes opened to see the sky dark *I-It's night time?* then she tried to sit up but instead fall back to the ground with a groan since she feel some pain in her abdomen.

"Shit…" she mumbled then she looked at her stomach to see her clothes were stain with her blood around her stomach. Then she sat up successfully and slowly then opened her kimono a bit to look at her stomach. It was healed as if nothing had happened but there were some of her blood smeared on her skin.

Then she noticed something on the back of her right hand. She lifted her right hand to examine the weird thing on the back of her hand "What is this?" she mumbled. It seemed like an armor hand thing but it also look like a black web strapped on the back of her hand with a weird deep red crystal in shape of a lotus in the middle.

Then she made her right hand into a fist then look up ahead in the road. *I can't believe that I was killed by that Hidan bastard!* then she slowly stood up from the ground while wobbling a bit. Then she looked up ahead on the road again and prayed "I hope he hadn't gone far…"

* * *

><p>Hidan yawned loudly as he stretched his arms a bit while sitting in front of the camp-fire while his partner, Kakuzu, was sleeping against the tree with his back and his arms crossed on his chest to keep himself warm. Hidan looked at the dancing camp-fire and thought<p>

*Man, I'm bored as fuck!* then dig his hand in his Akatsuki robes to pull out a black stake. He unsheathed it to its fullest then poked the fire around with it since it was getting weaker and weaker.

Then he looked at Kakuzu *When the fuck is he gonna wake up?* thought Hidan. Then he sighed heavily and pulled his stake away from the fire then put it beside him. He shifted a bit to make him-self comfortable then continued to watch the fire; he was on patrol.

Hours later the fire was nearly out. Hidan cursed under his breath softly then glanced at his partner to see that he was still sleeping. "Stupid motherfucker…" he mumbled. Then he stood up from the ground, dusted himself off and walked into the woods to collect some more fire-wood.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of collecting some firewood he turned towards the camp-site. As he was walking towards it until he heard a snap of a branch then stopped.<p>

He turned his head to where he heard the snapping branch then arched a brow "Aren't you supposed to be fucking dead, bitch?" he asked the darkness. Then he heard a soft cursing behind the bushes then Thanerah came out from her hiding.

Hidan narrowed his eyes towards her "How the fuck are you still alive, bitch?" he growled at her. Thanerah glared at him then growled back with a small sneer.

"You killed me"

Hidan rolled his eyes "Yeah, so?" he asked as if it was just a normal thing like he had stolen a piece of cake.

Thanerah's glare hardened then Hidan asked "You didn't answer my fucking question, slut. How the fuck are you still alive?"

Thanerah tightened her jaw then answered with a growl "Your God revived me so I can kill you" then everything went quiet until Hidan burst out laughing hysterically which shocked Thanerah.

"Y-you got to be fucking kidding me! You think you can kill me! That's fucking ridiculous as fuck!" Thanerah was fuming with anger and her hands tightened into a fist.

"It's not funny" she growled but Hidan continued to laugh hysterically. Then suddenly she was surrounded by black strings and they wrapped themselves around her arms, legs and waist then lifted her off the ground. She struggled greatly and tried to break free but it was pointless.

Hidan stopped laughing then smirked and said to Kakuzu "Did you just hear what this bitch just said! She's going to kill me!" he sarcastically said the last part.

Thanerah growled at Hidan with a deathly glare. "I hope you rot in Hell!" she shouted.

Hidan scoffed with a sly smirk "Like that will ever happen, bitch!"

Then Kakuzu asked Hidan "Isn't this the same girl that you sacrificed?"

Hidan nodded. "Are you sure that she was dead?" Kakuzu growled at Hidan.

Hidan had an anime vein popping on his head and shouted "Of course I was fucking sure that she was dead! I pierced myself in the heart during my curse-jutus, fucker!"

Kakuzu asked Hidan with his eyes narrowed at Hidan "Then how can you explain that she's still alive? She's not immortal" then he looked at Thanerah "Are you?"

Thanerah tightened her jaw. Hidan then noticed the hand armor on the back of her right hand and his eyes widened a bit.

"She is immortal" he mumbled softly then he asked Thanerah "You met Lord Jashin after you died, right bitch!"

Thanerah just kept quiet until black strings wrapped themselves around her neck and started to suffocate her. "Answer us!" demanded Kakuzu.

Thanerah gasped softly and was having trouble to breath then nodded weakly.

Hidan mumbled "I fucking knew it…" then he said to Kakuzu, "she's now immortal."

"But why?" then Hidan looked back to Thanerah and asked

"Lord Jashin revived you so you can take your revenge on me, haven't you?" then Thanerah shouted

"Well since I didn't get my revenge I don't see the point of walking on this earth as his follower!"

Hidan shook his head and said to Thanerah "You don't have a choice, bitch! You see that hand armor on the back of your right hand? It's a binder to brand you as Lord Jashin's follower!"

Thanerah looked at the weird hand armor then shouted "You have to be kidding me!"

"Nope."

Thanerah screamed again "Then what am I going to do now!"

"I'm going to ask Lord Jashin." said Hidan as he dropped the woods on the ground with caring.

Then he pulled another black stake out of his robes and stabbed his hand with it. He yelped in pain of course but then his lips were replaced by a big grin on his face. His blood dropped to the ground then he stepped on it before he started to make the Jashin symbol. When he was done he turned the stake around to aim towards his stomach. He stabbed himself then dropped to the ground like he had died.

Thanerah blinked a few times. Kakuzu sighed heavily then throw Thanerah against a tree and she screamed in pain from the sudden impact. Kakuzu tied Thanerah with the tree before she slide down to the ground with her blood slide down to her chin from the corner of her mouth.

Kakuzu leaned against a tree nearby to wait for his partner to gain back conscious.

Half an hour later Hidan came back but he didn't look happy when he did.

"So?" asked Kakuzu.

Hidan sat up from the ground with a big frown on his face and grumbled "I have to take responsibility of this bitch now. He also told me that I have to teach her the ways of Jashin."

"Well, good luck with that." said Kakuzu.

"I don't need any fucking lu-!"

"I wasn't talking to you, baka! I was talking to the girl." Hidan just growled softly at the back of his throat and spit to the ground.

Thanerah stared at Hidan with disbelief before she shouted "You got to be joking! There's no way that I'm going to be his follower!"

"Too late for that, bitch! Now you're a follower of Jashin! Want to live, learned the ways of Jashin. You want to die then live on as a worthless bitch until your time is up."

Thanerah raised a brow "What do you mean?"

Hidan looked at Thanerah with a big grin on his face. "That hand armor isn't just for branding the user; it's also like a bomb. But instead of blowing up, the hand armor will suck you in, trapping you inside that crystal for eternity." Thanerah's jaw dropped in shock while Hidan was smirking widely at her.

Thanerah looked at the crystal that is strapped at the back of her hand before she cursed under her breath. "Damn it…"

"Stop lagging, bitch!" Hidan shouted over his shoulder to Thanerah.

She growled a bit and thought *Why? Why me!*then quickened her pace to catch up with the two Akatsuki members. Everything went quiet for a moment before Thanerah asked "So…what are your names?" Hidan and Kakuzu glanced at her before Hidan shouted

"You don't need to fucking kno-!"

"He's Hidan, I'm Kakuzu." said Kakuzu while looking straight on the road. Hidan stared at him with his eyes widened like a white plate

"What the fuck!" he asked in anger

Thanerah couldn't believe that Hidan's mouth would be so…dirty. Thanerah shook her head a bit then said to them "I'm Thanerah by the way." Kakuzu looked at Thanerah with an arched brow

"That's not a Japanese name."

Thanerah smiled at Kakuzu – she doesn't know why but she doesn't want to make him angry. "I know but I was born here." Kakuzu murmured to her before he looked up ahead again.

* * *

><p>The three reached the Hidden Rain Village and they walked towards the Akatsuki tower. And it was raining heavily. Thanerah shivered from the cold but she didn't want to show it because she doesn't want the two Akatsuki members to think that she's weak or anything. Finally they reached the tower and Thanerah felt relieved that she was out of the rain.<p>

The two members didn't seem to be affected by the rain; even though they soaked as Thanerah. They walked up the endless stairs with Thanerah behind, leaving a trail of water. They reached the end of the stairs but Thanerah was panting a bit and she had to lean against the side wall while catching her breath. Then Kakuzu opened the door to enter the base with Hidan. Thanerah lingered a bit longer until she caught her breath then she entered the base.

It looked casual and Thanerah could tell that she was in the living room. Then Hidan demanded Thanerah while grabbing her arm tightly "Come with me." then dragged her towards the office. She winced and whimpered softly since he was holding onto her arm tightly that could leave a bruise. Hidan reached the office and stopped before knocking – well banging on the door with a tight fist.

Thanerah heard a groan coming from the inside then a deep voice "Come in, Hidan" then Hidan barged into the room with Thanerah in his tight grip. "What is this, Hidan? I told you before, no prostitutes here" said a man in the shadows with his eyes only revealing. His eyes were strange because it had many rings around his pupil which made Thanerah to shiver.

"I fucking wish that she was a fucking prostitute but unfortunately she's not! I just came here to ask your fucking permission to let her stay here!"

"And why is that?"

Hidan answered "Because Lord Jashin demands it! I can't fucking explain why but I have to obey him!" the Leader of the Akatsuki sighed heavily and leaned on his chair.

"Fine but she is your responsibility."

Hidan just nodded then turned around to drag Thanerah out of the room.


	3. Urahto

**Arthur's Note:**

Please give me some review to make me continue this story, thanks. PS I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.3 Urahto**

Hidan dragged Thanerah down the hallway and they were getting deeper and deeper into the base. Then he stopped in front of a door and then grabbed the ring of keys that were hanging by a hook on the side. On the other side had a candle ignited.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Thanerah.

She yelped in pain when Hidan tightened his hold around her, making her hand to feel a bit numb. *B-Bastard...* thought Thanerah. Hidan unlocked the door then opened it. Thanerah could only see a long set of stairs that leads right below and the way was ignited by candle lights.

"Come on," growled Hidan as he started to drag her down the stairs. Thanerah whimpered a bit since he was still holding her wrist tightly and she could see her hand going pale.

After many stairs later they finally reached the bottom and it felt really cold; cold enough for Thanerah to see the fog of her breath. He dragged her again towards the hallway of doors. It was very quiet besides the sound of their footsteps.

He stopped in front of a door and used one of the keys to unlock it. When he opened it he growled at her "Get in there." He threw her into her cell then, before she could react, Hidan shut the door and locked it.

Thanerah couldn't see anything but darkness but she could see the faint light from the bottom of the door. She rushed towards it and banged the door with her fists "Let me out! Let me out!" she pleaded but she didn't hear anything from the outside. Then footsteps started to walk away "Hidan! You can't leave me here! Please!" but that didn't stop him at all.

She continued to bang on the door for hours, hoping for someone to come to rescue her. But after hours and hours her hope faded. Then she finally stopped and leaned against the door with her body. Then her shoulders started to shake as she began to sob, and then she slowly slid down to the cold floor. She continued to sob uncontrollably for hours and hours until she had no more tears left.

She just lie on the ground, cold so she had to change her positions into a human ball to try to keep herself warm since it felt like 16 degrees. *A-Am I...Am I going to die...like this?* she asked herself. She scoffed lightly since she felt her throat dry from all the screaming. *Of course not...I'm immortal now...* then she looked at the back of her right hand where the weird armour thing is *Thanks to this damn thing!* Then suddenly the crystal started to glow which caught Thanerah's attention immediately.

She arched a brow as small light started to come out from the crystal and wrapped themselves around Thanerah's hands. Thanerah played with it a few moments and felt a bit relieved that there was some light in the dark cold room. *It's beautiful...even though it can kill me* then she sighed heavily and closed her eyes since she felt a bit exhausted.

* * *

><p>After two days, Thanerah's cell hasn't been opened. Hidan was sitting in the kitchen table, eating some breakfast. He glanced at the door where it led to the underground dungeon. Hidan swallowed his food then looked at his plate that was half-finished before glancing back at the door. *I should bring some for her...*<p>

After a while he prepared a tray of breakfast and walked down the hallway towards the door to the dungeon while everyone else was either in their mission or locked themselves in their rooms. Hidan unlocked the dungeon door and walked down the stairs after he locked it.

He walked towards Thanerah's cell door and used the ring of keys to open it. When he tried to open it he hit something. "What the fuck?" he mumbled but then he heard a soft groan from the floor. Hidan looked down, using the light he saw that it was Thanerah.

"Huh?" Hidan knelt down to put the tray on the floor and pushed the door a bit wider so he can enter. Then he kneeled by Thanerah's side. "Hey, bitch. Wake the fuck up" he said when he turned her around so he can look at her face. She looked incredibly pale like she had died. But when he heard a soft groan from her, Hidan sighed heavily.

Then he brought Thanerah in his arms and lifted her off the cold ground by holding her bridle-style. Then he walked towards the single bed that only has a pillow and white thin sheets. Hidan laid Thanerah on the bed and she immediately formed into a small ball as she let out a cold shaky sigh. Hidan sighed heavily and he could see the small fog by his breath.

Then he took his Akatsuki cloak out and covered Thanerah with it. She managed to stop shivering and she let out a soft sigh before bringing Hidan's Akatsuki cloak closer to her. Then Hidan exit the cell to bring the tray of food in and put it on the table that is right next to her bed. Then he turned on the lamp but he made it dim. He looked at Thanerah's face and titled his head a bit *She doesn't seem like the type to be cold-hearted. Or bloodshed* Then he leaned closer to her face *She looked more like an angel...* then he mentally slapped himself as he cursed under his breath.

*What the fuck am I thinking?* thought Hidan as he moved away from Thanerah then quickly walked out of the cell before locking it.

* * *

><p>Thanerah opened her eyes when she smelled some food. When her vision got cleared she could see a tray of breakfast and a glass of orange juice. "Food..." mumbled Thanerah and her stomach grumbled with need. She sat up but then noticed the cloak fallen from her shoulders to her lap. "What the...?" she mumbled then she noticed that it was an Akatsuki cloak. "Who...?" mumbled Thanerah as she grasped the cloak in her hands until her stomach grumbled again.<p>

"Argh...!" then she quickly got out of bed and sat in the table to eat her breakfast that is still hot. She felt relieved when she finished the entire breakfast and left not one little crumb left since she doesn't know how much longer is she going to stay here.

Then suddenly the door was banged opened. Thanerah quickly turned her head to see that it was Kakuzu. Then he said "You're coming with us"

* * *

><p>She was brought up to the surface by Kakuzu then dragged to the living room. When she got there she could see that there were some people, hanging around. She also saw Hidan, sitting on the head of the couch from behind with his arms crossed. He put on a new cloak.<p>

"Got your pet here, now let's go" growled Kakuzu then he pushed her towards Hidan.

Hidan quickly react by catching her in her arms then pushed her away a bit. Then he said to her sternly "Don't lag behind again or else I'll lock you up again in that dungeon for a fucking week"

Thanerah trembled a bit before nodding.

Then Hidan grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the base with Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was lying on the grassy ground on the second day ever since she, Hidan and Kakuzu left the base. For some reason she couldn't sleep. Then she turned her whole body around to look up at the sky. Then she thought to her mother *I bet you're far better off than I am right now...* she smirked softly then closed her eyes as she tries to go sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The images were a bit foggy and faint. But Thanerah managed to see a great beast, with a head like an octopus but has a mouth with sharp fangs, a body like a lion but has no skin but flesh with sharp claws and with a tail that has spikes. It roared at Thanerah and started to charge her. Thanerah tried to move her body but she couldn't "This is your Vision...if you fail...you'll die..." then she screamed with the top of her lungs.<p>

* * *

><p>She shot up from her slumber as she screamed loudly which awoke the two Akatsuki in a jolt. "What!?When!?Who!?" shouted Hidan. Thanerah pant heavily with cold sweat running down from her brow. Then she covered her face with her hands as she trembled.<p>

Then Hidan and Kakuzu sighed heavily when it was a false alarm. "What the fuck happened, Thanerah?" asked Hidan.

Thanerah continued to tremble then she inhaled in deeply and lifted her face from her hands to reveal her eyes puffy red. "I-I had a horrible nightmare...I don't know what it means...but I heard from Jashin that...this is my Vision..."

Hidan's eyes widened then he quickly stood up from the ground and grabbed Thanerah's shoulder "Come with me" ordered Hidan and he dragged her into the forest so they can have a private conversation.

When Hidan thought they were alone he pushed Thanerah against a tree then looked dead into her eyes. "What did you see?" Asked Hidan but Thanerah trembled a bit and diverted her eyes away from him until he shook Thanerah "What did you see!?" he ordered.

Thanerah looked into Hidan's eyes with her lips trembling. Then she answered shakily "I-I saw a...a monster..."

Hidan narrowed his eyes to her "That's it? That's fucking it!?" he shouted in rage and Thanerah was staring at him shockingly since she had no idea why Hidan is acting like this.

Then she heard a faint female voice in her head *Ur...Urah...to...* Thanerah tried to find her voice then she said to Hidan "U-Urahto..."

Hidan stopped shaking her and glared at her "A Urahto? Are you fucking sure?"

Thanerah nodded.

Then Hidan pulled away from her harshly then turned around so his back was facing her. He sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed in deep thought.

"This is fucking suicide..." he mumbled.

Thanerah arched a brow "Wh-what do you mea-!" she was cut off when she suddenly felt pain in her arm. She screamed in pain and dropped to her knees. Hidan just stood there and watched as Thanerah suffered. She grabbed the spot where the pain came from and she saw a mark, burning into her skin that smoked a bit. Until the pain stopped, Thanerah panted heavily then looked at the mark. "Wha-what is this?" asked Thanerah as small tears escaped from her eyes.

Then Hidan answered "That's a Jashin mark when he gives you a Vision as a test if you're a worthy follower or not" then

Thanerah asked Hidan "And if I fail?"

Hidan sighed heavily and crossed his arms "If you fail, your soul will be taken away and be kept away in the deepest parts of the underworld, never to be free unless Lord Jashin changes his mind. And your body will turn into a monster. Like an Urahto"

Thanerah felt entirely trapped with this new life, as a Jashinist. If she wants to live she has to follow the ways of Jashinism, if not, she'll turn into a monster and never meet peace.

Then she heard a hiss from Hidan so she looked up to see Hidan gripping his shoulder with a painful expression. He pushed his cloak down to see a Jashin mark, burning into his skin aswell. "Yo-You got to be fucking kidding me!" shouted Hidan in anger. Then the mark was done.

Hidan sighed heavily and examined the mark before cursing under his breath.

Then he said to Thanerah "Congratu-fucking – lations. I'm stuck with you on this"

Thanerah arched a brow "Why?"

"Lord Jashin sent me a new Vision to help you succeed with your Vision so you won't turn into a fucking monster!"

"But you didn't sleep!"

"You don't need to be asleep to see your Vision, bitch!"

Then Thanerah showed Hidan the hand armour "At least you're not strap to a bomb!"

"But I will turn into a monster if I don't help you! And for your fucking information! That is part of a gift from Lord Jashin!"

Thanerah stopped and asked "This is a gift?"

"If you learn how to control it" said Hidan as he brought his cloak up, Thanerah had a hard time not to drool for his masculine chest. Thanerah looked at her hand armour then Hidan said "And it's called a Krystol."

Thanerah looked up at Hidan and asked "What about yours?"

"It's none of your fucking business!"

Thanerah then have an anime vein popping on her forehead. *Sheesh! I was trying to be nice!* thought Thanerah. Then Thanerah asked "Do you know where this Urahto is?"

"Of course I fucking do!"

Thanerah's vein grew bigger. "Then let's go!" she stood up from the ground and begin to walk towards a direction.

When she was just 5 feet away Hidan shouted "You're going the wrong way, bitch!"

Thanerah stopped in her tracks then turned to look at Hidan to see him smirking widely. "Then lead the way"

Hidan shook his head "Nope"

Thanerah screamed "Why the hell not!?"

Hidan shouted with an anime vein popping on his forehead "You're going to get yourself killed, bitch! As much as I want you to be, I can't let that happen! Because of this!" he pointed at the mark on his shoulder then continued to shout at Thanerah "And you're not strong enough to kill it! And an Urahto is one of the things in this fucking world that can kill Jashinists!"

Thanerah sighed heavily then asked "Ok, so what's your plan?" with her arms crossed on her chest.

Hidan glared at her and growled "You're even stupider than I thought..."

"What was that!?"

Suddenly Hidan appeared in front of Thanerah closely and suddenly grabbed her neck and pushed her against the tree. "What do you fucking think? I'm going to teach you how to really be a fucking Jashinist"

Thanerah choked under his grasp and tried to break free from his grip. "Step one: feel the pain, love the pain," he tightened his hold around her neck, suffocating her.

She choked out to him with a deathly glare "F-Fuck you, bastard…"


	4. Full Moon

"Fuck! That hit the spot!" screamed Hidan in ecstasy as he pierced another black stake through his heart, and then his victim fall to the ground, killed by many ways where Hidan pierced himself as well in his Jashin curse-jutsu. "Damn-worthless-pierce of trash!" said Hidan as his skin started to turn back to normal and pulling out the black stakes out of his bloody body. Not to mention a hot body.

Thanerah was sitting on a rock at the side while watching Hidan doing's his ritual as his victim was one of the bounties. Kakuzu was also sitting on the rock next to Thanerah with a map out to pass the time. "About time you finish your ritual, Hidan. Can't you make it short for once?"

Hidan shot a dirty look at Kakuzu and then shouted "Make it 'short'!? Are you fucking kidding me, Kakuzu!? I **have **to do this kind of shit! It's part of the strict laws of Jashinism!" then he shouted at Thanerah "You got that bitch!?"

She didn't seemed affect by his comments and just stared at him solemnly. "Whatever you say, Hidan," said Thanerah, she has been staying with the Akatsuki almost a whole month. The first week was a pain in the ass but after a couple days more, she has gotten use to Hidan's temper and attitude.

Hidan growled under his breath then demanded her "Come here!"

She sighed heavily and pushed herself off the rock then walked towards Hidan. When she reached him he immediately wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her body closer "What the fuck, Hidan!?" shouted Thanerah as she tried to push him away but of course, he was stronger.

He brought one of the bloody black stakes to her face with the tip dripping off Hidan's blood. "Taste it," he growled at her. She protested and looked away with her mouth shut, making Hidan to curse under his breath.

"If you don't taste it, I'll shove my stake in your mouth if I have to" he growled but then suddenly had a devious grin "Maybe I will."

Thanerah's eyes widened then she glared at Hidan's grinning face. "Fine..." she mumbled then she opened her mouth to lick Hidan's blood off the stake.

When the taste of copper touched her tongue she immediately wanted to get it out of her mouth but then the copper taste suddenly became a very unique taste, it's unexplainable but it was getting addicting to Thanerah.

She went back to lick Hidan's blood off his stake and Hidan seemed to be surprised by it. *That was fast* thought Hidan. Then they both suddenly heard Kakuzu's voice as Thanerah finished licking Hidan's blood off his stake with the corners of her mouth have a bit of Hidan's blood.

"Come on you two! We're in a tight schedule," Kakuzu said before he bended over to grab the back of his bounty's shirt then rest the lifeless body on the back of his shoulder while still holding tightly onto the back of the bounty's collar.

"Let's go."

Hidan groaned as his partner already started to walk away. Hidan put his black stake in his robe after sheathing it so it was short. Then he looked at Thanerah who was staring at Kakuzu's back. "What's his story?" Thanerah asked Hidan.

Hidan sighed heavily and said as he looked at his partner "It could be anyone's guess." He looked at Thanerah and saw his blood on the corner of her mouth. Hidan blushed a bit and trailed off in saying "You got some blood..." he reached a hand out to brush away the blood off the corner of her mouth. She froze from her spot then looked at Hidan's eyes. The emotion in his eyes was very different from his usual ones, this time it seemed...kind.

He looked into Thanerah's eyes and he brushed his thumb softly on her smooth skin then suddenly they both heard Kakuzu's voice who snapped them out of their spots. Hidan quickly pulled away from Thanerah and stepped back a bit. Thanerah blushed furiously and looked away from Hidan because she knew that he will make fun of her later.

Hidan cursed under his breath softly then shouted to Kakuzu "Wait the fuck up, Kakuzu!" then he grabbed Thanerah's wrist tightly and dragged her to catch up with Kakuzu who was waiting for them in the distant.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu had gained his money from the bounty and now the three are on their way back to the Hidden Rain Village. The Krystol on Thanerah's hand started to grow, now it has covered her entire hand with it; Hidan said that the limit of the Krystol is that is reaches the heart.<p>

The sun was nearly disappearing in the horizon, making the colours in the sky beautiful with warm colours. Then saw the full moon rising to the sky with stars appearing in the dark sky. Then Kakuzu stopped "We're camping for the night."

They found a small clearing nearby and Hidan was in the forest, collecting some wood. Kakuzu and Thanerah were left alone in the camp sire, and Thanerah was cold. She shivered and rubbed her arms to try to receive some warmth from it but it only granted a little amount of it.

Then she looked up at the sky to see the full moon, being covered by clouds. Suddenly she heard a snap from her side so she quickly turned her head to see that it was Hidan. "About time, Hidan" said Kakuzu and Hidan glared at him then suddenly dropped the wood to the ground.

"Now it's your turn to do something, Kakuzu"

Kakuzu sighed heavily and stood up from his seat on the ground to collect the fire wood that Hidan dropped to make a camp fire in the middle of the area. Hidan walked around Thanerah to sit next to her then sat on the ground in Indian-style and grumbled "Fuck, it's cold tonight..."

* * *

><p>Later that night, the three were sleeping on the ground around the camp-fire. Thanerah was sleeping peacefully until the clouds disperse from the full moon's presence so it shone brightly towards the three. Suddenly Thanerah shot her eyes open to see the full moon, and then the moon itself started to change colour from white to pure red, making the sky around it red as well. For some reason, Thanerah couldn't move at all and she couldn't scream to call for aid from the two sleeping Akatsukis.<p>

Then suddenly she felt pain going through her own body then she stood up quickly to retreat into the woods.

* * *

><p>Hidan and Kakuzu woke up from their slumber when they suddenly hear a woman's scream from afar, they both immediately sat up while looking at the distant to where the cry came from.<p>

"What was that?" asked Kakuzu

Hidan answered "Probably some whore getting her brains fucked up"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes to Hidan before he noticed that Thanerah was gone "Where's Thanerah?" asked Kakuzu.

Hidan looked around as well then try to find her chakra but couldn't because she wasn't anywhere near them as she should have. After that they realized the red moon in the sky and they stared at it in awe. "What the fuck is wrong with the moon...?" mumbled Hidan.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar that echoed in the forest then soon they heard a loud clashing of thunder in the sky before it started to rain heavily.

Then Hidan and Kakuzu stood up and dashed into the forest to search for Thanerah.

After an hour Hidan and Kakuzu couldn't find her anywhere. Hidan stopped along with Kakuzu and scanned the area but there was still no sign of Thanerah, then Hidan suddenly shouted "Fuck! Where the fuck is she!?" asked Hidan.

Kakuzu scanned the area one more time then something caught his eye "There," he said as he walked towards it before crouching down to examine it. Hidan arched a brow and walked to his partner to look of what Kakuzu has found.

It was blood and it was in a foot-print. Kakuzu traced the foot-print as the rain was washing the blood and the paw-print away slowly. "Thanerah...?" mumbled Kakuzu then he looked up ahead to see a faint trail of foot-prints with some blood as well.

"You think its Thanerah's?" asked Hidan as Kakuzu stood up.

"It better be."

They followed the trail for nearly half an hour and it leaded them into an area where they saw shredded clothes. Hidan kneeled down to collect a shred of cloth before he said to Kakuzu "These are Thanerah's" then he asked "Why is she walking around naked?"

Kakuzu walked past him and saw another trial of prints but it wasn't human. "She's not walking around naked..." then Kakuzu turned to look at Hidan "...she was devoured."

Hidan quickly stood up to look at what Kakuzu is looking to see some large paw-prints around and it leaded to another trail in the forest.

Hidan looked around the scene again to see that there was some blood a bit, but not enough for a killing spree. "She's not dead," said Hidan

Kakuzu asked "How do you know?"

Hidan looked straight into Kakuzu's eyes "If she was devoured by an animal there would be more blood and some left over as well."

Kakuzu smirked and said "See what happens if you use your brain, Hidan? You're actually quite smart for an idiot."

Hidan glared at Kakuzu before he said "Shut the fuck up and let's find this bitch so I can tear her apart," he growled.

They followed the large wolf-prints that leaded them deeper into the forest and they were soaking wet from all the rain, afterwards Hidan asked "What kind of wolf is this?" as he looked at the trail of paw-prints and it was getting darker with the trees getting taller as they walked deeper into the forest.

"We'll soon find out" answered Kakuzu then they stopped when they saw a cottage and the door was knocked down, Hidan and Kakuzu could also see some blood smeared on the walls and man lying on the ground in two with two with an axe in his hand but his other arm was missing.

"What the fuck...?" mumbled Hidan. Kakuzu and Hidan walked into the scene to look inside the house. Everything was broken and they saw a body of a woman, full of deep scratches with a piece of her waist missing, and in her arms was a body, clawed in the face and body, as well as dead with its mother and father.

"Oh my Jashin..." mumbled Hidan as he looked around, nearly everything was smeared in blood.

Kakuzu crouched at the corpses and examined them before he said to Hidan "This is a work of an animal...it's more than a work of a wolf..." then Kakuzu stood up and turned around to exit the house. Hidan looked around the scene one more time before he walked out of the house as well.

When he got outside he saw Kakuzu crouching on the ground, looking at something. Hidan got to Kakuzu's side to see some more paw-prints that were printed by blood. "Do you think Thanerah is alive?" asked Kakuzu and Hidan scoffed, making Kakuzu to arch a brow at him

"What's so funny?"

Hidan answered "Of course she's fucking alive! She's immortal..." then there was doubt "Well...half immortal."

"What do you mean?"

"Before being a true Jashinist you must complete a Vision that is given by Lord Jashin. And you'll only be half immortal; small wounds are no problem but being tear apart and is not put back together within 2 minutes, you're fucked and will be trapped in that crystal for eternity."

Everything went quiet for a moment beside the sound of the rain until Kakuzu said "Your religion is harsh"

"Fuck yeah."

They continue to follow the trail then suddenly stopped when they saw a large furry black wolf, eating the missing arm of the man with its paws covered in blood along. The wolf stopped and dropped the missing half-chewed arm to the ground to growl at the two Akatsukis.

"Shit..." cursed Hidan under his breath as he quickly got into fighting stance with his scythe out along with Kakuzu. The black wolf growled louder and it started to approach them dangerously. Then it suddenly charged towards Kakuzu with its mouth opened. Kakuzu and Hidan went into different ways to avoid the wolf's attack. Hidan was slow of course and it gave the wolf the opportunity to pounce on Hidan to the ground.

The wolf glared at Hidan before roaring into Hidan's face, Hidan thought that the wolf was going to eat him so his eyes were closed to embrace the pain, but nothing happened. So being curious Hidan opened one eye to see the wolf just looking at Hidan's eyes. Hidan dug his hand in his robes to pull out a black stake and he unsheathe it to stab the wolf but stopped.

Hidan's eyes widened when he saw the wolf's eyes, they were silver and blue, like human eyes. "Th-Thanerah...?" then he looked at the right bow to see the Krystol still strapped on but it was hidden underneath the black fur. The wolf growled at Hidan before dashing away into the forest again in a flash like shadow.

Kakuzu jumped down to be on Hidan's side "What the hell were you thinking, Hidan? You should have stabbed it when you had the chance!"

Hidan sat up while looking at the path where the wolf AKA wolf Thanerah went. "I-I couldn't..." answered Hidan but it only angered Kakuzu

"Why not!?"

Hidan answered Kakuzu "Because...that was Thanerah…"

Kakuzu stared at Hidan speechless then asked "Are you certain?"

Hidan nodded and stood up from the ground before grabbing his scythe that stabbed the ground when Thanerah pounced on him then put his scythe on his back. "We need to find her, quickly."

After nearly half an hour Hidan and Kakuzu reached a small cave where the paw-prints lead. Then Hidan said to Kakuzu "I'll go get her."

He entered the dark cave and secretly felt relieved when he was out of the rain. The cave was small but it's big enough to fit a large wolf, that's what Hidan presumed as he ventured deeper into the cave. After that he reached the end of the cave and saw a beautiful naked woman, lying on her front with her black hair sprawled across the floor with some blood on her hands.

"Thanerah!" called out Hidan as he rushed to her side and then he turned her around to look at her face to see that she was unconscious with her eyes closed and around her area was full of blood. Hidan forced himself not to look at her body so he quickly took his cloak off and wrapped it around Thanerah's cold limp body.

"I'm taking you home now."


	5. Train

**Arthur's Note:**

Please give me some reviews! Even some tips to improve it! Please!

**Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.5 Train**

Thanerah fluttered her eyes open to see a dark ceiling. "Whe-where...?" mumbled Thanerah then she heard Hidan's voice.

"You're in an Inn, b**ch."

Thanerah turned her head slowly, since it felt like her head was going to explode, to see Hidan sitting on a chair next to her bed. "Hidan...?" she asked as she mumbled.

He sighed heavily before answering "F**ck yeah, it's me." He narrowed his eyes to her and asked "What the f**ck happened? Why didn't you tell me that you're a werewolf?"

Thanerah diverted her eyes away from Hidan and mumbled "I'm a werewolf...?"

Hidan cursed under his breath and said in annoyance "Answer the f**king question!"

Thanerah looked at Hidan then answered "I did not know that I am...a werewolf."

He arched a brow at her asked "Then what happened last night?"

"...I don't know," she closed her eyes "All I could remember before that happened is the moon turning crimson red…"

"Well, it's not anymore," Hidan said as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the window that was blocked by dark red curtains. When he pushed them away Thanerah saw the moon went back to normal.

Thanerah asked Hidan "What happened, Hidan?"

Hidan arched a brow at her "You don't remember?" Thanerah shook her head, Hidan sighed heavily then covered the window with the curtains again, better safe than sorry. He returned to his seat and started to explain "You killed a whole family last night."

Thanerah's heart nearly stopped for a moment and stared wide-eyed at Hidan "H-Hidan...please that this is a joke."

Hidan shook his head. And she could see in his eyes that he was telling her the truth. And she could recall some faint flashbacks of spreading blood…

She looked at her hands to see that they were covered by dry blood. Her body trembled then she buried her face in her bloody hands to sob silently.

Hidan didn't like to see women cry so he looked away, leaving Thanerah alone in her misery. *What a weakling...* thought Hidan.

After two minutes or so Thanerah finally stopped crying, then she looked down at herself to see that she was naked, nearly covered in dry blood but thankfully the bed sheet covered her naked body from Hidan's eyes.

Thanerah brought the bed sheets closer to her then asked Hidan "Can you leave? So I can take a shower."

Hidan looked at Thanerah and see her eyes are red and puffy. Hidan sighed heavily before he stood up from his seat to walk out of the room and wait outside.

Thanerah tried to move but her muscles were aching. Thanerah whimpered a bit but ignored the pain, even though she was supposed to like it. She sweep her feet off the bed, stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a hot shower to wash the blood off her skin.

* * *

><p>Hidan waited outside, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest and the back of his head against the wall behind him. Then he heard footsteps walking towards him so he turned his head around to see Kakuzu.<p>

"How's Thanerah?" asked Kakuzu once he reached Hidan.

Hidan sighed heavily and answered solemnly "She's taking a shower right now. I told her what happened last night."

Kakuzu arched a brow "She doesn't remember?"

Hidan shook his head.

Hidan noticed Kakuzu holding a shopping bag in his hand so he grinned deviously at Kakuzu, Kakuzu saw the playful look and quickly protested "These are clothes for Thanerah!"

Before Kakuzu could think Hidan snatched the shopping bag from Kakuzu "Oh really?" teased Hidan as he looked inside the shopping bag.

Kakuzu was right when Hidan saw the feminine clothes then he pulled out black lacy underwear and grinned widely "Hmm...Nice choice." He looked at Kakuzu with arching brows in a playful way "Ever thought of being a shopping assistant?"

Kakuzu glared at him.

Hidan sighed heavily and said "Ok, don't need to glare at me to death." He raised a brow when he saw something in the bag "Huh? What is this?" he dropped the lacy underwear back in the bag and grabbed the boxers that have yen signs on it. It was dark green with the yen signs light green.

Hidan swing the boxers at Kakuzu and he blushed a bit behind his mask. "This is **definitely **not for Thanerah..." said Hidan with a big grin on his face.

Kakuzu quickly snatched his new boxers and the shopping bag away from Hidan. Then he entered the room, Kakuzu put the shopping bag on the bed before exiting with his new boxers safely in his robes.

After 30 minutes the two Akatsuki men heard the door being opened so they turned their heads to see Thanerah, wearing the new clothes that Kakuzu bought. "Hmm, not bad" compliment Hidan as he looked at Thanerah up and down, Thanerah blushed furiously and looked away from Hidan. Hidan grinned towards Kakuzu and said "Seriously, you can make good money as an assistant buyer"

Kakuzu glared at Hidan and growled "Shut up."

Thanerah glanced at the two men in confusion then asked them "Um...did I miss something?"

Kakuzu immediately said "No."

* * *

><p>While the three were going out of the village, Thanerah had receive some wolf whistles from most men of the small village and some shout outs like "Hey baby, go out with me!"<p>

"Hey, come here! I got what you need! I'm free!"

"Whoa, swing that ass babe!"

Thanerah tried her best to ignore them, Hidan was glaring at the men then suddenly wrapped an arm around Thanerah's shoulders and brought her closer to his chest so their bodies were pressing together.

"Back off, f**kers!" Thanerah was completely surprised, she looked up at Hidan to see him smirking and when she looked around the men shut their mouths immediately with disappointed looks.

"Hidan..." mumbled Thanerah but he only grinned at her. She blushed furiously and hid her face in his chest.

When they were out of the village and out of sight Hidan pulled his arms from Thanerah.

Thanerah asked "H-Hidan...why did y-!?"

"Shut the f**k up, Thanerah! The only reason I've done that is because I don't want you to get any f**king distractions in your training! It didn't mean anything!"

Thanerah eyes dropped and looked at the ground "Oh..."

Hidan scoffed a bit and looked away. Kakuzu just sighed heavily and shook his head before mumbled "What an idiot..."

* * *

><p>Thanerah panted heavily after she dropped on her hands and knees, she was at the Training underground with Hidan who is standing a few feet away without looking tired at all. "Come on, b**c! Stand and fight!" Thanerah groaned softly at the back of her neck, the Krystol has reached her forearm and the mark has spread itself as well, nearly covering her arm, all that's left is a rose and then an eye in the middle.<p>

"H-Hidan! Please...I-I need a break!" shouted Thanerah, and then suddenly she had to roll to another side quickly when Hidan stretched his scythe towards her and stabbed on the ground where she used to be.

"That Krystol isn't going to wait for you! You're running out of time! F**k, I'm running out of time! If I wasn't branded by Lord Jashin, I would have let you be killed!" shouted Hidan in anger. Thanerah glared at him then slowly stood up from the ground, even though her legs are shaking.

Hidan pulled his scythe to him and he caught it swiftly "Again!" shouted Hidan. Thanerah groaned then she charged towards Hidan. Hidan smirked and went into fighting stance as well "Come to daddy, b**ch..." mumbled Hidan with a big smirk on his face.

Thanerah throw a punch towards his face but he ducked easily and swung his leg underneath, tripping her so she landed on her back. She groaned from the impact and titled her head to the side when Hidan attend to punch her in the face. Thanerah grabbed his neck to push him to the side, hence rolling over to change positions so she was on top of Hidan while straddling his hips with hers.

"Hmm...You're getting better," complimented Hidan with a smirk on his face as Thanerah panted heavily then suddenly Hidan started to tickle her. Thanerah screamed as she laughed, Hidan rolled so he was on top of Thanerah while still tickling her.

"Give in?" asked Thanerah with a grin on his face as he continued to tickle her while she was laughing uncontrollably and tried to push his hands away but he quickly went back tickling her. "N-Never!"

Hidan smirked "You asked for it!" then he tickled her harder, she laughed harder with small tears escaping from the corner of her eyes.

"Ahahahaha! Al-ha-all right! I-ahhahaha-I give in!"

"Ah-hmf!" Hidan and Thanerah immediately stopped and froze from their spot. They heard someone tapping their foot on the ground so they both turned their heads slowly to see an amusing Pein. "Having fun you two?" asked Pein with a small smirk on his face.

"Um..." Hidan didn't know what to say which widened Pein's smirk.

Then he looked at Thanerah and said "Prepare us some dinner, Thanerah"

Thanerah nodded "Yes sir"

Pein had found a good use of Thanerah for cooking and cleaning. Thanerah quickly stood up from the ground and rushed up the stairs, leaving Hidan and Pein alone.

Then Pein said to Hidan "You're getting soft, Hidan"

Hidan glared at Pein and shouted "Shut the f**k up, Pein! And stay out of my business!"

Pein sighed heavily and mumbled "Why did I accept you in the Akatsuki in the first place, I must have been drunk at the time..." then he turned around to exit the training ground.


	6. Guardian

**Arthur's Note**:

Please give me some reviews because I want to know if I should continue this story or not because I'm worried that I'm not good. Thank you! And thank you Ninja Trio's Best for supporting me! ^_^

**Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.6**

Thanerah was cooking dinner in the kitchen alone, since the Akatsuki are too lazy to help her. Thanerah sighed heavily and stirred the soup with a long wooden spoon until suddenly Tobi – the childish member of the Akatsuki – appeared beside her as he screamed "Thanerah!" Thanerah smiled at him since she found him comfortable to be around. When she first met him she first found him annoying but when she got use to him, she started to enjoy his company.

"Hi Tobi, need something?" asked Thanerah sweetly.

Tobi shook his head and said "Tobi came to see if Thanerah needs any help of cooking! Tobi is a good boy after all!"

Thanerah smiled and replied "Sure, Tobi." She past the spoon to Tobi "Just continue to stir this for another 20 minutes while I make some steaks."

Tobi saluted her "Aye-aye, Thanerah!" Thanerah giggled, she walked towards the fridge and took out some frozen steaks for everybody.

* * *

><p>Hidan went out of his bedroom since it's near dinner time; he walked down the small hallway towards the dining room where some members would usually be when they're waiting for dinner. When he got there he saw Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara playing some card games. "What the f**k are you playing?" asked Hidan as he walked towards the dining table to join them.<p>

Deidara answered without leaving his eyes from his cards "Bullshit, hmm"

Kakuzu asked Hidan "In or out?"

"In"

Sasori and Deidara dropped their cards on the table and passed them to Kakuzu before he shuffled the cards together to restart the game.

"Where the f**k is everyone?" asked Hidan as he looked around but he could already smell something delicious from the kitchen.

"Some are in the kitchen; helping Thanerah to cook"

"What's she cooking?"

"Some soup and steak," answered Kakuzu with his eyes not leaving his cards. Hidan already felt hungry and his stomach growled softly but thankfully no one heard it.

30 minutes later, Hidan banged his cards on the table and shouted in frustration. "Damn it!" he lost, again.

Deidara couldn't help but grin and said to Hidan "Man, you suck Hidan, un."

Hidan glared at the blonde member and shouted "You keep talking and you'll soon find yourself dickless!" Deidara grimaced a bit and shut his mouth, Hidan grinned at the coward Deidara but he was still upset that he was the first one to lose in the game. In the end Kakuzu won, as usual.

Hidan's stomach growled again so he grumbled "Where the f**k is that food, I'm f**king starving..." then suddenly Kisame appeared beside Hidan, put a set of plates on the table after Kakuzu took the cards away and put them safely in his deck.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kisame.

Kakuzu answered "We were playing bullshit."

"You won?"

"Obviously; losing is not my style."

"Tch."

Then Thanerah came out of the kitchen while holding a set of bowls "I hope you like some mushroom soup" said Thanerah as she put the set of bowls on the table and put them in place.

"Whatever and just bring the f**king food in here! I'm f**king starving to death here!" whined Hidan,

Thanerah arched a brow and asked "You can't die, Hidan"

"It was an expression! Now bring the f**king food in here, b**ch!"

Kisame said to Thanerah "Don't worry, kid. He's always cranky when he doesn't get his food."

Thanerah gigged while Hidan blushed from embarrassment "Shut the f**k up, sushi-boy! I heard that sushi is Lord Jashin's favourite!" Kisame glared at Hidan before he walked back to the kitchen to get the food.

Hidan grinned in victory and mumbled "Tch, pussy." Thanerah sighed heavily then noticed the Krystol spreading against on her arm, now it nearly covered her entire arm.

*I'm running out of time...* then she also noticed Hidan's mark spreading a bit more, stretching inside in his skin. Hidan cursed under his breath when he noticed it as well but when he caught Thanerah staring at his mark he shouted.

"Stop staring at me like some f**king idiot and get the f**king food!" Thanerah jumped a bit from Hidan's sudden scowled and quickly retreated back to the kitchen.

Hidan grumbled many curse words under his breath and when he saw the members in the table staring at him with a bit of disapproval he asked "What the f**k are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?"

Deidara first spoke "Don't you think you're being too hard on her, Hidan? I mean, she didn't do anything wrong to you, un"

Hidan narrowed his eyes at him "It's none of your f**king business, Deidara. I can treat her whatever I f**king like!"

"Whatever you say, Hidan. Besides I find her quite cute, un" Deidara said with a smirk on his face as he glanced at Thanerah through the kitchen doorway with her back facing him.

Hidan glared at Deidara and growled at him "Hey! Back off!"

Deidara arched a brow at Hidan and asked "Whoa, why all of a sudden protective of her, Hidan? Are you saying that you want her for yourself?"

Hidan started to blush a bit and started to protest "N-No! Of course not! I-I just...I just don't want her to get any f**king distractions during her training! So don't think of going after her, Deidara!"

Kakuzu smirked and mumbled "You're falling for her"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Then Pein entered and heard the commotion so he shouted to them "Enough already! We're adults, not **children**! So shut the hell up!"

Hidan and Kakuzu immediately shut their mouths up from Pein's scowling. Thanerah then walked out of the kitchen while holding a plate of steaks. "Dinner's ready!" and Tobi followed behind her with a bowl of mushroom soup.

"And Tobi has made mushroom soup! Thanks to Thanerah-chan! Tobi's a good boy!"

During dinner Hidan said to Thanerah who was sitting right next to him "We're going to train your Krystol after this"

"But what about the dishe-!"

"It's Deidara's f**king turn!"

Deidara nearly choked in his dinner "Wh-What!?"

Pein, surprisingly, turning to Hidan's side "Hidan is right, Deidara. Tonight is your turn. Thanerah has already done so much for us. You didn't expect Thanerah to do the job **all **the time, did you?"

Deidara grumbled unhappily and continued to eat his dinner with a big frown on his face.

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" asked Thanerah as she and Hidan were alone in the Training underground. Hidan sighed heavily as he crossed his arms on his chest and repeated.<p>

"Summon your Guardian, now."

Thanerah just stood there like an idiot, Hidan slapped his forehead with his hand and mumbled "This is f**king impossible..."

Thanerah felt incredibly annoyed so she asked Hidan "Ok! Just tell me what I have to do to summon my **Guardian**!"

Hidan pulled his hand away from his face and said to her "I don't know how to f**king explain it"

"Then **show** it to me!"

Hidan rubbed his chin a bit in deep thought then said to her "Wait here." He did a handsign and suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Thanerah sighed heavily, crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground while she was waiting for Hidan.

Five minutes later Hidan appeared in front of her and Thanerah noticed him holding on a Krystol but has a different crystal, it was red in a shape of a fire. "Is that your Krystol?" asked Thanerah, Hidan put on an annoying look and answered her sarcastically.

"No! It's my winter glove!"

An anime vein appeared on Thanerah's head.

Hidan sighed heavily "Man, you sigh a lot. Do you have asthma?" asked Thanerah, just to annoy him.

It worked because he glared at her "Shut the f**k up, Thanerah. Be grateful that I'm even helping you."

"By force" Thanerah corrected him, but Hidan only rolled his eyes as he put on his Krystol on the back of his right hand.

"You might want to step back a bit." warned Hidan, Thanerah obeyed and waited for something to happen. Hidan sighed heavily and said to Thanerah "Don't tell anyone about this."

Thanerah titled her head to the side "Why?"

"Just promise me that you won't!"

"Ok fine, fine."

Hidan sighed heavily with a bit of doubt in his eyes, then he closed his eyes in concentration.

The crystal in his Krystol started to glow, and red strings of light crawled out from the crystal and wrapped themselves around Hidan's arms as his Krystol spread on his arm. "Zalithor..." he mumbled as Hidan reopened his eyes, Thanerah gasped softly when she saw his lavender eyes glowing. Suddenly a detailed glowing mark appeared beneath Hidan's feet and soon Hidan jumped as something large and dark came out from the weird glowing mark.

Thanerah gasped when she saw a cyborg dark grey dragon, Hidan landed beside it and he smirked when he saw Thanerah's awestruck face. Hidan patted his Guardian and said to Thanerah "His name is Zalithor, my Guardian. That's the specialty of Jashinism but I barely use him because I don't want the Akatsuki to know about." he had no idea why he is telling her but for some reason, he felt that he could trust her with his life.

"W-Wow..." mumbled Thanerah as she looked at the Guardian. The Guardian turned its head to Hidan and growled softly, Hidan replied to it "No you can't! She's not a f**king snack, Zalithor!"

He growled again.

"Sorry Zalithor! I don't have any food with me." then the Guardian turned its head towards Thanerah again and licked its lips in hunger. Hidan quickly grabbed hold on his Guardian's mouth, keeping it shut "No Zalithor! No!" ordered Hidan but Zalithor just growled softly.

Thanerah stepped back a bit and asked Hidan "Um, can you...understand it, Hidan?" Hidan shot her an annoying look.

"Of course I understand my own f**king Guardian!" Thanerah shot him an annoying look but she was more alerted of the hungry Zalithor. Hidan said to Thanerah "Now summon your Guardian as I've done mine! Just concentrate your mind and try to listen carefully!"

Zalithor growled again and tried to move but Hidan hold him down "Stay down, Zalithor! She's not a f**king snack for the last f**king time!"

Thanerah giggled a bit at the scene but when she saw Hidan's stern and annoying look Thanerah quickly stopped. "Sorry"

"You'll be sorry if you don't move your sorry ass!" Thanerah puffed then inhaled deeply as she tries to concentrate. She could already feel some power from her Krystol flowing through her veins.

* * *

><p>Suddenly she opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by a dark mist and she was on a flat platform, with glittering lines of clouds flowing vertically towards the ceiling like walls. "Where am I?" asked Thanerah as she looked around then suddenly she felt the ground shake, causing her to lose her balance a bit.<p>

Then she looked at the source of it and see a large dragon foot, Thanerah looked up to see a beautiful silver cyborg dragon, looking down at her with red glowing eyes but it's right eye was made of machines. *Why are you here?* a female voice demanded in Thanerah's mind.

Thanerah's lips trembled in fear but then replied "I-I'm here to...to summon you" suddenly the silver dragon wrapped itself around Thanerah like a snake.

*And what makes you think that you are capable of using my powers?* asked the dragon.

"B-Because I want to live" then she glared at her Guardian, although she was terrified in the inside "And to do that, I'll need your help!"

The cyborg chuckled and said to her in her thoughts *You're very amusing for such a weakling but I was surprised about that you're a werewolf*

"Join the club."

The Guardian chuckled again then said to her *Very well, I'll grant you my power but you must promise me something.*

"What?" asked Thanerah, the Guardian leaned closer to Thanerah's face so they can see eye to eye

*Do not fail me. And my name is..."

* * *

><p>Thanerah opened her eyes that were glowing and she mumbled "Syvolah..." soon a different detailed glowing diagram appeared beneath Thanerah's feet; she quickly walked out of the diagram before the cyborg silver dragon crawled out until it was completely out and the glowing diagram disappeared.<p>

"Wow..." mumbled Thanerah as she look up to her Guardian who was growling softly.

Hidan smirked and clapped his hands "Well done."


	7. Cross My Heart

**Arthur's Note:**

Please give me some reviews with either feedback or tips, pls!

**Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.7 Cross My Heart**

"Now..." started Hidan as his Guardian suddenly turned into ashes and they flowed back into the crystal as the ashes turn into light, his Krystol armour decreased until it went back to what it was before after the light disappeared.

He continued to say "...tell your Guardian to go back to slumber. I'm going to teach you some Tai-jutsus."

Thanerah groaned "More?" she whined but Hidan arched a brow and growled at her.

"Don't complain, bitch!"

Thanerah winced under his harsh tone and said to Syvolah "Please return." Syvolah growled at her before she also turned into ashes and turned into light as it went back inside the glowing crystal but the Krystol did not deceased as Hidan's had, sadly.

Then suddenly Thanerah had to block an attack from Hidan when he tried to punch her in the face. "H-Hey! I wasn't ready!" shouted Thanerah but she had to jump when Hidan tried to kick her legs to unbalance her.

"Always expect the unexpected!" said Hidan with a devious smirk on his face. Thanerah glared at him then flipped backwards to try to kick Hidan's in the chin but he saw it coming and backed away a bit. Thanerah straightened herself and went into fighting stance at Hidan.

His smirk didn't leave his face then he said "You're getting better with your Tai-jutsu. Are you sure you're not a ninja?"

Thanerah's face dropped and said, "If I was a ninja, you wouldn't have beaten me so easily when I tried to kill you."

Hidan chuckled, "Good point" Thanerah smiled because for some reason, she like making Hidan laugh, unlike his moody self attitude.

Hidan titled his head to the side when he saw Thanerah's fighting stance, when she saw him looking at her like that she blushed furiously "Wh-what?" asked Thanerah as he continued to look at her with his beautiful and attractive lavender eyes.

"Your stance is wrong" answered Hidan.

Thanerah just stood there, not knowing what to do so she asked "Um...what should I do?" Hidan just walked towards her and she composed herself from her fighting stance.

"Go back to your fighting stance" ordered Hidan, for some reason Thanerah find it...attractive.

She went back to her fighting position while Hidan examined her stance; he suddenly went behind her and pressed his body against hers from behind her. "H-Hidan?!" yelped Thanerah in surprise but Hidan ignored it but he had a small smirk on his face, he grasped Thanerah's wrist with his hands softly, surprisingly.

He said to Thanerah "Try not to give any opening to your opponents, you're giving your opponent the opportunity to kick your ass if you're not caution of yourself" instructed Hidan. Thanerah was quite surprise of this, it's not usual for Hidan to be so wise and to talk like that without any swearing.

Then Thanerah started to move as Hidan's move with him instructing her silently. Thanerah blushed furiously and tried her best to avoid eye contact with Hidan, they move in perfect rhythm, smoothly as a flowing waterfall. Then Hidan whispered in Thanerah's ear that made her heart so skip a beat.

"You got that, Thanerah?" the way he said her name made her knees to go weak and they trembled a bit.

*What is he doing to me?* thought Thanerah, still avoiding eye contact with Hidan.

Hidan then asked Thanerah when he stopped moving as well with Thanerah "Have you ever thrown a kunai before?" Thanerah went quiet but shook her head. Hidan released her wrist, and her skin ached for his touch again but she didn't want to show it to Hidan. Hidan dig his hands in his Akatsuki robe and pulled out a black kunai.

"So I doubt that you know how to aim?" Thanerah shook her head in shame with a nervous smile on her face. Hidan sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head *It's like teaching a kid...* thought Hidan with a bit of annoyance. Then he said to Thanerah "Now, watch carefully because this may become useful someday" then he scanned around the dark room to find a spot to aim: his eyes stopped when he saw a few cracks that could be use for aiming targets.

"See those fucking cracks?" asked Hidan, Thanerah narrowed her eyes to where Hidan was looking but managed to see them so she nodded. "Watch and learn" said Hidan with a bored expression since he learned this when he was just a kid, he throws the kunai easily and aimed bulls-eye on the cracks without bothering to look at them.

"Whoa..." mumbled Thanerah. Hidan looked at her and said.

"It's really easy, there's nothing to be impress about"

Thanerah said "But since I'm not a ninja, it won't be easy for me." Hidan groaned at the back of his throat then dig his hand in his robes again to pull out another black kunai.

"Try to aim another fucking crack" ordered Hidan as he passed the kunai to Thanerah. Thanerah hesitated for a moment and Hidan was getting impatient until he couldn't take it anymore and groaned "Just fucking throw it already!" Thanerah jumped a bit from Hidan's sudden out-burst, then she shut her eyes as she throws the kunai towards one of the cracks.

After a few seconds she heard Hidan "Ok...I didn't expect that" Thanerah opened her eyes to see that her kunai hit bulls-eye on one of the cracks. Then Hidan turned to look at her to ask "Did you have any training of aiming?"

Thanerah shook her head.

Hidan said "All right, that's all for tonight" but to be honest Thanerah was not tired at all but she didn't want to disobey Hidan so she said to Hidan.

"Ok, good night" then turned around quickly and rushed up the stairs to her bedroom which is in the dungeon.

Before Thanerah could leave, Hidan shouted "Wait, Thanerah!"

Thanerah stopped and looked at Hidan over her shoulder "Yes?"

Hidan hesitated for a moment then answered "Don't sleep in the dungeon tonight. You can sleep in my room" Thanerah couldn't believe her ears because Hidan was **offering** something nice to her.

"Really?" she asked with her eyes beaming with happiness.

Hidan noticed the happiness in her eyes and he couldn't leave his eyes off her "Um..." then he snapped out of his thoughts and looked away from her while blushing a bit "Y-Yeah...if you want to"

Suddenly he heard Thanerah screaming "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" then she quickly run up the stairs like a kid receiving a new toy.

Hidan chuckled a bit to himself while scratching the back of his head *I should make her happy more often...* then he walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was making her bed on Hidan's couch in his room, when she first entered she was quite surprised because it was actually <strong>clean<strong>. Thanerah was done making her bed on Hidan's couch and looked around in his bedroom, there was a double queen-size bed against the corner of a wall, a night stand with a lamp with a closed picture frame flatly on the night-stand; a closet at the opposite side of the bed; a study desk next to it with a small stack of Jashin books neatly on the corner of the desk and the couch was right next to the bed.

Thanerah felt relieved when she lied on the couch and thought *finally, some warmth...* as she brought the covers over her. Then Hidan entered the bedroom while drinking a mug of milk with honey, it helps him to sleep.

Then he noticed Thanerah sleeping on his couch and caught her staring at him "What?" Thanerah smiled and sat up and tapped her fingers together.

"I just want to thank you again for letting me stay here, Hidan" then she sniffed the air and asked "What's that you're drinking?"

"Um..." Hidan hesitated for a moment and answered while blushing "Milk with sweet honey" Thanerah giggled behind the back of her hand, so Hidan quickly protested "It helps me sleep!"

Thanerah continued to giggle then she asked "Can I try some?"

Hidan hesitated again but then walked to Thanerah and passed the mug to her, "It's hot." He noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes. "Don't you have any other clothes than that?" asked Hidan.

Before Thanerah could sip the milk with sweet honey, she looked at herself and laughed a bit nervously. "I-I don't have anything else..." confessed Thanerah.

Hidan walked to his closet, opened it and scanned through the clothes he had. Mostly there are pants, he mumbled a few things under his breath then he found a shirt that is a bit bigger but better than nothing, it was a grey sweater with a neck wrapper.

"Put this on" said Hidan as he walked back to Thanerah after closing his closet, Thanerah sipped a bit of the milk with sweet honey, and she had to admit: it was delicious.

"Hmm...This is good" compliment Thanerah.

Hidan blushed a bit from embarrassment then pleaded Thanerah "Don't tell the others this, this may ruin my reputation" he nervously grinned at her. Thanerah giggled and she thought that it was kind of cute. She nodded and cross her heart.

"Cross my heart."

She passed the mug back to Hidan and he passed the sweater to Thanerah. Thanerah arched a brow at Hidan and asked him "Just this?"

"Yeah, what's the problem with that?"

"Don't I get any pants?"

"You don't need any pants"

"Are you suggesting that I should wear my underwear with this?" she mentioned towards the sweater.

Hidan grinned and nodded "Yep"

Thanerah sighed heavily and looked at Hidan suspiciously "Promise me that you won't try to rape me or anything"

He shrugged his shoulders "Why not?" then drink some more. Thanerah continued to narrow her eyes at him until he sighed heavily "Fine, fine."

"Cross your heart?"

He sighed heavily "Are you serious?" he asked but Thanerah continued to look at him suspiciously. He sighed once again and crossed his heart "Cross my heart." he mumbled.

Thanerah smiled in victory then stood up from her bed couch and walked to Hidan's bathroom to change. When she came back she was only wearing her undergarments with the sweater that Hidan gave her with her old clothes folded in her arms. She gasped softly when she saw Hidan wearing nothing but his boxers, while sitting on the edge of the bed as finishing his drink.

Hidan heard the gasp so he looked to see Thanerah, blushing furiously while looking at him and he smirked widely and asked her in a teasing matter "Like what you see, Thanerah? Usually I would sleep naked, but since you're here, this is the best I can do" as he predicted Thanerah's face reddened.

Thanerah quickly walked to the couch while avoiding eyes with Hidan, placed her folded clothes on the end of the couch before climbing under the covers. Hidan went under the covers as well and turned off the lamp "Night" Thanerah made herself comfortable under the covers and yawned loudly before cuddling on her pillow

"Night Hidan"


	8. Crystalization

**Arthur's Note:**

Some reviews or favourites would be nice! XD Thank you to those who have been very supportive of me!

**Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.8 Urahto**

Thanerah suddenly woke up when she felt a rough shake on her shoulder; she quickly opened her eyes to see that it was Hidan, already wearing his usual clothes. "Wha-!"

"Get ready, we're going"

Thanerah arched a brow so she asked "Does Leader know that we're not there anymore?" she was following Hidan to a mountain where a Urahto would usually live.

Hidan shook his head to Thanerah and said "I'm sure he doesn't give a fuck of where I am, plant-boy will inform him anyway"

"Plant-boy?" Hidan arched a bow at Thanerah but then remembered "Right, you haven't met that fucker Zetsu" so Thanerah asked "What does he look like?"

"It's very easy to spot him, he's like this huge ass fucking plant that eats humans" answered Hidan and Thanerah immediately grimace. "I see you met him before."

"Y-Yeah, he tried to eat me once..." she shivered by the memory of it which made Hidan to grin a bit. "Hey, how far are we?"

"A few hours ahead, nearly two days"

Thanerah groaned loudly. "Is there a faster way to get there?" Hidan smirked then suddenly sweep Thanerah off her feet so he was carrying her bridle-style "H-Hidan! What are you doing!?" she yelped in surprise. Hidan smirked and started to dash which made Thanerah to yelp again.

"You asked how to get there faster, and this is the fucking solution!"

Hidan stopped when they were near the mountain, he finally slow down to a halt and suddenly dropped Thanerah on the ground "Ow!" yelped Thanerah when her bum hit the ground. She glared up at Hidan as she rubbed her sore bum "A bit of warning would have been nice!"

Hidan didn't seem to be bothered by Thanerah and just look at the mountain. "It's been a while since I've been here..." he mumbled under his breath. Thanerah arched a brow and turned to look at the mountain, she gasped when she saw that it wasn't just a mountain, it was also a mountain of lava.

"You **got** to be kidding me, Hidan. Please tell me that the Urahto doesn't live **there**!" said Thanerah, hoping that Hidan was just joking with her but when she saw him not giving her a smirking or any funny expression she knew that he was serious.

"Urahto usually like warm places, such as this." said Hidan with his arms crossing on his chest. Thanerah pushed herself off the ground and dust herself off the dirt.

"Any tips?" asked Thanerah.

"Yep, just don't die," Thanerah glared at him and sarcastically said to him.

"Wow that is **so** helpful."

Hidan glared at her from the corner of his eyes and said to her, "Just remember what I taught you. We're running out of time as it is" he said as he grasped his shoulder where the mark is and it's already near its last state.

Thanerah nodded then she said to Hidan, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Thanerah and Hidan got to the entrance of the Urahto's lava lair, when they got to the cave entrance she could already see smoke coming out from it with many bones in shapes and sizes nearly everywhere, laying around the cave entrance. "This Urahto doesn't like to leave any leftovers" said Thanerah as she looked at the barely meat bones. Hidan just murmured to her then he kneeled down on the ground to collect a few Jashin pendants that were lying around as well with a few bones.<p>

"I think its favourite is Jashinists" mumbled Hidan then dropped the Jashin pendants to the ground "That's fucking unfortunate for us." he said as he stood up.

Thanerah sighed heavily then said "Let's get this over with"

"Hmm."

They both entered the Urahto's lair.

Thanerah panted heavily because it was getting hotter and hotter whenever she walked deeper into the lair, she was already sweating so much but she wasn't the only one. Hidan was a bit better than her but none the less, was panting a bit and was sweating as much as Thanerah.

Then Hidan said "Now Thanerah, we need to stay close together because Urahto's have a way of..." when he turned his head to look he saw no sign of Thanerah anyway "...hallucinating people..." then he cursed under his breath "Fuck!" then he quickly started to search for Thanerah.

Thanerah was walking down a small cave while following two beautiful glowing butterflies and for some reason, Thanerah couldn't stop following it hence leaving Hidan. She continued to follow the beautiful butterflies and suddenly came across a cold beautiful green area that has a river and up ahead was a waterfall with a grassy edge, with the small field nearly covered in beautiful flowers.

Thanerah felt relieved and continued to follow the glowing butterflies, they flew over the edge and so Thanerah stopped on the edge of the field, she looked down and saw a beautiful lake that seemed for inviting to jump in.

* * *

><p>Hidan run quickly as fast as possible to find Thanerah then he spotted some foot-prints leading through a small cave. "Fuck it, Thanerah!" he grumbled angrily under his breath and dashed down the small cave. Then he found a small cave and his guts were telling him to go through it. *Fuck!* Hidan mentally shouted then dashed down the small cave. When he got to the end of the cave he saw that it was a dead end but there was an opening, with a large river of lava, flowing below him. He looked around and immediately saw Thanerah, standing on an edge of a tall cliff while looking at the lava and she seemed to be hypnotized.<p>

Then Hidan shouted to her "Thanerah! Don't move! Stay right where you are!" Thanerah didn't seemed to hear him and then Hidan saw something moving underneath the flowing lava, then a head appeared out of the lava, like an octopus head but has a mouth with many sharp teeth with tiny red glowing eyes and has tentacles around its head. It growled towards Thanerah with its eyes glowing bright red, Thanerah moved her feet forward, intending to drop down from the edge of the cliff while the Urahto had its mouth open widely to embrace Thanerah as its snack.

"Fuck!" shouted Hidan in sheer panic then he quickly put on his Krystol on the back of his right hand, he kept his Krystol safely in his robes just in case of emergencies, like this one! He quickly summoned Zalithor before Thanerah finally dropped towards the Urahto's opening mouth.

"Thanerah!" screamed Hidan.

* * *

><p>The view that Thanerah was seeing was clear inviting water until it all suddenly disappeared, and she suddenly came to see an open mouth with many sharp teeth. "Oh my God!" screamed Thanerah until she was suddenly caught by something fast and she was flown away on a cyborg grey dragon with her rescuer from the monster who snapped its mouth closed when it thought it had Thanerah.<p>

Suddenly she heard Hidan's angry voice "What the fuck were you thinking, Thanerah! I told you to stay fucking close to me!" shouted Hidan when he grabbed her shoulders. Thanerah shook her head a bit because she felt a bit dizzy.

"I-I'm sorry, Hidan. I don't know what happened..."

"That's what I was trying to fucking warn you, Thanerah! An Urahto has a fucking special ability to hallucinate its victim to be easy snack to them!"

Thanerah asked "And why weren't you affected by the hallucination!?"

"Because you're an easier target than I am!"

They heard a high pitch roar behind so they both look to see the Urahto emerging from the river of lava to the surface, and climbed on the face of the cliff to the top while it was still dripping with lava. It roared again towards Thanerah and Hidan, silently challenging them.

Hidan looked at Thanerah and asked "Thanerah...I can't help you with this. You'll have to fight it on your own."

Thanerah gulped and started to say "I-I don't think I can do thi-!"

Hidan cupped her face so she can look at him in the eye "You **can** do this. Just remember what I taught you and concentrate"

Thanerah looked into Hidan's eyes before nodding as she gulped.

Hidan sighed and let go of her face then said to her "Remember, aim at the head or the heart. That's its vital points; if you hit either of those you'll have a chance of winning."

Thanerah nodded then looked at the Urahto that was pacing back and forth, waiting for her. Hidan turned Zalithor so they flying over the Urahto and Thanerah jumped off and landed on the ground, hard. She cringed when she landed on the ground and thought *Ow, I'm going to be sore in the morning* the Urahto growled at her and started to go around her in circles like a hunter teasing its prey *...If I'll ever meet the morning* thought Thanerah as she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest, despite the sweating and the incredible heat.

The Urahto finally stopped then before long it roared at her, making her to tremble a bit *I am not afraid, I am not afraid...* thought Thanerah. Then suddenly the Urahto charged towards Thanerah and pounce but Thanerah rolled to the side, avoiding the Urahto's attacks. It growled at her and used its tentacles to reach her but thanks to Hidan's training she avoided those as well but then it managed to catch Thanerah's foot, wrapping themselves around her ankle *Oh no!* The Urahto...chuckled darkly before it twirl Thanerah around and force her to hit hard on a wall.

Her impact cracked the wall and she groaned from the pain of her back but soon she was pulled out of the cliff and was banged against the floor. Then Thanerah pulled out a kunai from her pocket and stabbed the tentacle that got a hold of her ankle, the Urahto screeched in pain and instantly released her with a wound after Thanerah pulled the kunai out.

She groaned in pain and she quickly stood up from the ground and went into fighting stance against the Urahto.

Above Hidan was watching the battle and was mostly worried about Thanerah "Come on, Thanerah..."

Back to the ground Thanerah blocked the Urahto's attacks and then she started to charge towards it, diverting from its tentacles then jumped high in the air and prepared to stab the Urahto in the head. But the Urahto saw it coming and quickly wrapped its tentacles around Thanerah's waist, holding her up in the air. Thanerah tried to stab the tentacles again but it wrapped themselves around her wrist, holding her tightly then it started to bring her closer to its mouth.

Thanerah cursed under her breath then she pleaded in her mind *S-Syvolah...help!* Then suddenly Thanerah's summoning diagram appeared behind her and soon the Urahto was attacked by Syvolah who dashed out from the portal diagram. The Urahto released Thanerah and she dropped to the ground while it was fighting against Syvolah viciously.

Then Syvolah breath in deeply and released white flames to the Urahto who screeched in pain *Now Thanerah!* screamed Syvolah in Thanerah's head. Thanerah quickly grabbed the kunai and charged to the Urahto, who is distracted by the white flames that stopped, then she jumped high in the air with the kunai prepared to stab in the head, and this time nothing is going to stop her.

She stabbed the Urahto's head deeply with the kunai, spilling out dark purple blood, the Urahto quickly wrapped its tentacles around Thanerah to try to get her off it but Thanerah kept a tight grip on it. Soon the tentacles around Thanerah loosened and the Urahto trembled a bit before it suddenly dropped to the ground, dead.

Thanerah panted heavily and pulled the kunai off the Urahto's lifeless head. Suddenly glowing crystals started to glow out of Thanerah's skin and it slowly surrounded her "What the...?" she mumbled.

Suddenly Hidan landed beside her with a smirk on his face "Congratulations..." then he brought a hand to brush a piece of hair away from her face and put it behind her ear "...you're a true Jashinist now" Thanerah could see that small glowing crystals were floating out of him as well.

"Hidan..." mumbled Thanerah then suddenly they both glowed brightly and soon the lava turned into crystal and the heat disappeared in an instant. The bright light disappeared and where Hidan and Thanerah stood were replaced by crystallized Hidan and Thanerah, in a deep slumber as light snow started to befall on them.


	9. Thinking of You

**Arthor's Note**:

Review please! I'm on an island and it's hard to get an Internet connection in here

**Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.9 Thinking About You**

Hours later Thanerah and Hidan were still in their crystallization state while slowly they were being covered by snow. Then Thanerah started to glow, and soon her crystal skin started to melt away until it all disappeared. Thanerah gasped when she finally awake from her crystal slumber.

Then she gasped softly when she saw that everything was nothing but crystal with light snow falling from the ceiling. Thanerah hold her hands out and watched as little snow landed on her hand and it automatically melted. Then she noticed Hidan who is still in his crystal slumber. "Hidan..." mumbled Thanerah, then she looked at her Krystol to see that it was just covering the back of her hand, she used her free hand to grab it and it had easily got out.

Thanerah examined her Krystol then suddenly the Krystal started to turn itself smaller and smaller but it wrapped itself around her wrist like a watch. Thanerah looked at her brand on her shoulder to see that it was gone as well. Suddenly Hidan started to glow and his crystal skin started to melt as well, when it was gone Hidan let out a deep sigh.

He reopened his eyes and flexed his muscles "Man that was a nice fucking nap" then he looked around to find the new scenario "...hmf" then he looked at Thanerah to see her holding her hands out while looking at the sky where the ceiling was dropping mysterious light snow, some of it landed on her hands but automatically melted away.

Then Hidan shouted at her to snap her out of her thoughts "Bitch! We're going now! Stop fucking day-dreaming like some fucking idiot!" shouted Hidan, Thanerah snapped out of her thoughts and glared at Hidan but didn't say anything. "Now, let's head back to the Hidden Rain Village. I'm fucking tired" he said as he turned to a direction

Thanerah shouted "But we just slept!"

"But I'm still fucking tired, bitch! Stop complaining! You following or not!?" shouted Hidan.

Thanerah sighed heavily and run after him.

* * *

><p>A few days later everything seemed to be quite normal, Pein had assign Thanerah to be on Hidan and Kakuzu's team as an Akatsuki member, yes Pein has accepted her since she has now became a full Jashinist but is still learning. Everything was normal in the Akatsuki base; Thanerah was reading some magazine with Kisame who was watching some Discovery channel in the TV, talking about sharks and all, until all of a sudden they heard a loud scream from Hidan's room.<p>

"Oh my fucking Jashin!"

Tobi appeared and he hid low right before Thanerah and Kisame's feet. "Tobi, what the hell did you do now?" asked Kisame with a hint of small annoyance in his voice with his eyes not leaving the TV screen of some random shark swimming around.

Tobi laughed a bit nervously before Thanerah and Kisame turned their heads when they heard Hidan's door being banged opened and an angry Hidan, who was only wearing a towel, run down the hallway to the living room with rage in his eyes, because his hair was different; it was bright PINK.

"Tobi! Where the fuck are you!? I'm going to slice you up when I get my fucking hands on you!" shouted Hidan in pure anger while he was dripping wet from his shower.

Thanerah was drooling a bit when she was looking at Hidan's masculine torso and thought *He's pretty hot for a masochist bastard...* thought Thanerah.

Kisame saw her state then quickly hit her at the back of her head "Wake the hell up, kid!"

"Ow!" yelped Thanerah in pain.

She glared at Kisame while rubbing the back of her head where Kisame hit her. "What was that for, Kisame?" asked Thanerah but Kisame just glared at her before watching back the TV but then he was disturbed again by Hidan.

"Hey fuckers! Have you seen that fucking Tobi!?" asked Hidan.

Thanerah and Kisame glanced at the hiding Tobi who was praying to them silently. Then Thanerah and Kisame said to Hidan in unison "No."

Hidan growled under his breath and stomped down the hallway while grumbling many curse words under his breath.

Thanerah and Kisame look back to the scared Tobi to see that he was sighing in relief "Phew, that was close." Suddenly Hidan appeared behind Tobi in a cloud of smoke.

"Oh really, fucker?" growled Hidan.

Tobi froze from his spot and **slowly** turn his head to look at the angry Hidan who cracked his knuckles. Tobi laughed nervously at Hidan and said "Heheheh...T-Tobi has..." then he suddenly ran down towards the small hallway as he screamed "AAAAAAAAAAhhhh!"

"Come back here, fucker!" shouted Hidan as he chased after Tobi. Let's just say that the kitchen was a complete catastrophe; it gave Kakuzu a heart-attack when he saw the chaos.

* * *

><p>"Ow..." whined Tobi while Thanerah was healing the beat up Tobi.<p>

"Sorry, Tobi. You shouldn't have tricked on Hidan; you know how he is when he loses his temper" said Thanerah as she puts a pack of ice on top of Tobi's head.

"Y-Yeah...Tobi knows now...now Tobi is really scared of Hidan..." whimpered Tobi.

Thanerah quickly hugged him since she knew that he'll become a big cry baby soon "Aw, poor Tobi," cooed Thanerah and Tobi hugged her back.

Then suddenly Hidan came into the room with his hair back to normal then he called out to Thanerah "Thanerah, I need to talk to you in private" said Hidan.

Thanerah turned to look at Hidan and asked "What? Now?" she asked

Hidan growled at her and said "It wasn't a suggestion, Thanerah. Bring you lazy ass over here" then he grabbed hold of his scythe that is nearly strapped on his back 24/7 "Or would you like me to give you a fucking beating like Tobi?"

Thanerah and Tobi flinched, and then Tobi started to whine like a cry-baby "Tobi doesn't want Thanerah to be hurt!Whaaaaaah!"

Thanerah glared at Hidan who was a bit shocked of Tobi's sudden bawling but looked very annoyed with an anime vein popping on his head. Then Thanerah pulled away from Tobi and said to him "Tobi, I think I heard Deidara calling out for you," and in a blink of an eye Tobi was on his way towards Deidara's room.

"Deidara-sempei!" squealed Tobi

Deidara screamed in anger, "What the fuck are you doing here, un!?" then boom came from Deidara's room.

Hidan walked to Thanerah and grabbed her wrist softly and lead her to his bedroom. Thanerah always had butterflies in her stomach whenever Hidan touches her, she blushed a bit as she followed or being dragged by him to his bedroom.*I wonder what he wants to talk about* thought Thanerah as Hidan opened his bedroom door and entered it with Thanerah. She closed the door behind her and Hidan released her wrist.

"Ok Hidan, what do you want to talk to me about?" Hidan didn't say as he got to his drawer of his desk, pulled something out and hidden it behind his back as he walked back to Thanerah. "Hidan, what are you up to?" asked Thanerah.

When Hidan reached her he smirked a bit "I've gotten through a lot of trouble for making you this" then he pulled out a Jashin pendant, similar to his but it was quite different.

"Oh my..." mumbled Thanerah as she accepted the pendant. It's in the same shape as Hidan's pendant but it had some special details on it and it had a small red diamond at the top point of the triangle. "Hidan..." Thanerah was quite speechless, she turned her head to look at him and see him grinning.

"So, do you fucking like it or not?" suddenly Thanerah hugged him tightly around his torso, he stumbled back a bit from the sudden surprise but overall he was shocked.

"Thank you, Hidan..." Hidan blushed a bit and hesitantly hugged her back, and to be honest it felt nice.

After a minute or two it was getting a bit awkward since Hidan had barely hugged anyone before. "Um...are you okay, Thanerah?"

Thanerah snapped out of her little world and she quickly pulled away from Hidan with a nervous smile with her cheeks turning pink "I-I'm sorry...I didn't know what came over me" excused Thanerah while she scratched the back of her head.

Hidan smirked a bit then asked Thanerah "Have you decided what weapon you want?"

Thanerah nodded and said "I don't mind a sword"

"A katanna?"

"I would prefer something besides that"

Hidan sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head in deep thought. Then he said to her, "Get ready, we're going out."

* * *

><p>Hidan and Thanerah walked out of the Akatsuki tower and walked down the streets of the Hidden Rain Village, and of course it was raining but Thanerah and Hidan were wearing their Akatsuki cloak and hat to keep them dry. Hidan brought Thanerah to a weapon shop and they were secretly relieved when they got out of the rain "Welcome, welcome! How can I help you?" asked a kind old man who had a beard with big round glasses.<p>

Thanerah smiled at the old man and said, "We're just looking for a sword."

The old man beamed and said "Ah, you came right on time, ma'am. I've got new swords just imported this morning." He whispered to her "Would you like to see it?"

Thanerah nodded with delight, "Definitely."

Then the old man walked around the counter then walked towards the back door that was deep in the shop, Thanerah followed him with Hidan following behind with a boring expression on his face. The old man opened the door after unlocking it and Thanerah gasped when she saw the room full of beautiful weapons that are in many shapes and sizes. The old man smiled at the happy Thanerah and said "Pick what you like, ma'am" Thanerah was already looking through the weapons with stars in her eyes.

The old man chuckled at the eager Thanerah then said to Hidan "Your girl-friend loves weapons, doesn't she?"

Thanerah immediately stopped and Hidan was kind of shock but smirk and said "Oh yeah, but she loves me more" the old man chuckled. Thanerah stared wide-eyed Hidan who was smirking deviously at her. "Right, babe?" he asked, still in his silly game but when Hidan called her 'babe' her face immediately went flush.

"Um..." then she found something that interested her most that is right behind Hidan.

When Thanerah didn't say anything Hidan arched a brow and asked "What?"

Thanerah didn't say anything and just walked past Hidan to the weapon that is in a glass case on the wall. "Found something interesting, ma'am?" asked the old man.

Thanerah nodded then pointed at the sword in the glass case and asked "Can I try it?"

He nodded then grabbed a ladder to take the sword down. After that he placed the glass case on a counter and opened it, he took the sword out and then he said before handing the sword to Thanerah "Now be very careful with this, ma'am. This is very delicate." Thanerah nodded and examined the sword a bit.

She squealed in delight then looked at Hidan, "No." He immediately said.

Thanerah's smile dropped so she asked "Why not?"

Hidan tapped the bookcase on the price tag "Look."

Thanerah looked and immediately got her jaw dropped "2000, 000 yen!?" The old man nodded with a nervous smile and Thanerah carefully but quickly passed the sword back to the old man.

"Then never mind," the old man shook his head and passed the sword back to Thanerah.

"If this sword makes you smile like that every day, then I'll be happy to give it to you, for free."

Thanerah and Hidan's jaw dropped in disbelief but Thanerah asked him happily with stars glowing in her eyes "Really!?" the old man nodded with a big grin on his face. Soon he was being hugged by a **very** happy Thanerah "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed.

After that Hidan and Thanerah walked out of the weapon shop with the new sword strapped on Thanerah's back, thanks to the shop owner. "I can't fucking believe that he just gave you a sword for free because of your fucking smile," said Hidan.

Thanerah just grinned at him then she asked him "Hey, want to eat something?" he arched a brow at her with a smirk coming up on his face, Thanerah re-thought of what she said and it immediately realized that the question she asked may give Hidan the wrong idea so she quickly said "As friends!"

Hidan smirk dropped a bit and said "We were never friends"

Thanerah's face dropped a bit "Partner, friend or whatever! Let's just eat together, Hidan! I'm starving!"

Hidan mumbled "Isn't that **my** line?"

Thanerah looked straight into Hidan's eyes "Seriously? You want to or not?"

Hidan sighed heavily and scratched the side of his face while looking away "Fine" he grumbled, he sounded like that eating lunch with Thanerah is the worst thing in the world, Thanerah glared at him but at the same time happy that he accepted her proposal.

"Know any good restaurants to eat?" asked Thanerah.

Hidan thought about it and looked around the village before he said to her "I guess I know a good place to eat"

Suddenly Thanerah saluted him like a marine soldier "Then lead the way"

Hidan chuckled a bit before he started to walk towards a direction with Thanerah walking beside him.

* * *

><p>Thanerah and Hidan sat in a table in a small restaurant that had a few people in it but it was ok. Thanerah and Hidan were given two menus by the waiter before he walked away to his duty, Thanerah scanned the titles of the food *Hmm...they sound good* thought Thanerah, then she glanced up at Hidan to see that he was looking at the customers while tapping his finger on the table "Aren't you going to pick something to eat, Hidan?" asked Thanerah.<p>

Hidan glanced at her before he glanced back at the customers "I already know what I want, just pick a damn food already. I can't wait all day." Thanerah sighed heavily and immediately picked a small meal and a drink.

The waiter came and received Thanerah and Hidan's orders. Thanerah tapped her finger on the table after the waiter left then she asked Hidan "What are you thinking, Hidan?"

Hidan snapped out of his thoughts and look back to Thanerah "W-What?"

"What are you thinking right now?" she repeated her question with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

Hidan arched a brow at her and asked "Why are you asking me this?"

She shrugged her shoulders and simply said "I just want to know"

Hidan groaned a bit at the back of his throat and answered solemnly "Nothing"

Thanerah immediately knew that he was lying, "Liar."

Hidan glared at Thanerah and growled "I'm not lying."

"Then tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm fucking serious! It's nothing!"

"Come on, Hidan. Tell me!"

"Fuck off! It's none of your business!"

"Please!"

"No!"

Everyone in the small restaurant was staring at them as they continued to argue until the waiter came with their meals, Thanerah and Hidan quickly shut their mouths when the waiter came. After he left Hidan growled at her "Thanerah, just drop it. It's **nothing**" then he grabbed his green tea to drink but he thought *I was thinking of you*


	10. Ice Cream

**Arthur's Note**:

Please leave me some reviews! And thanks to the ones who have been very supporting of me! I'm sorry that I've didn't publish much for the past few days because I'm in Italy and it's hard to get any Internet connection around here!

**Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.10 Ice Cream**

Thanerah was lying on the couch, yes she is still sleeping in Hidan's bedroom on the couch, and the reason why she's still awake is because she couldn't sleep at all for some reason. *Damn it...why can't I sleep?* thought Thanerah, then she sat up from her couch-bed and thought *I need some midnight snack* then she quietly stood up and walked out of the bedroom without waking Hidan up.

She tip-toed her way to the kitchen, switched on the lights and walked to the fridge that housed all of the Akatsuki food. Thanerah scanned through the fridge but she couldn't find something to eat because there's barely in food left. *Typical...* thought Thanerah with a frown, she closed the fridge with a disappointed look then she decided to look in the freezer to see if she could find some ice-cream.

Luckily she managed to find a mint ice-cream box "Yes!" she beamed with victory as she took the mint ice-cream box out, since mint is her favourite, she put the box of mint ice-cream on the kitchen counter to open it. Luckily there was some left enough for Thanerah to eat, she quickly went to the dish cabinet to take out an ice-cream bowl. She returned to the mint ice-cream box and put what's left inside in the bowl; she trashed the empty box in the dust-bin then went to the fridge to take out some extra fillings for her ice-cream. She managed to find some low-fat cream and rainbow sprinklers; she added them in her mint ice-cream and put the stuff away because she knew that Kakuzu doesn't like it when things are out of place.

Thanerah sat in the small kitchen table and started to eat her mint ice-cream happily. Five minutes later she was half-way of her ice-cream because she wanted to savour the taste of it until she suddenly heard "What are you doing, Thanerah?" she quickly look up with her spoon hanging from the corner of her mouth to see Hidan who had an amusing smirk on his handsome face.

"Um..." she smiled nervously and answered him with an honest truth "I-I couldn't sleep so I wanted to have a bit of..." she smiled nervously "...a midnight snack"

Hidan's smirk widened then he walked towards Thanerah, took her spoon away and took a scoop of her ice-cream "Hey!" yelped Thanerah as Hidan ate the ice-cream but he only grinned at her.

What? I'm hungry a bit as well."

Thanerah re-took her spoon from Hidan "Then get your own ice-cream!"

"Come on, Thanerah! I knew that this is the last batch! Come on, sharing is caring!"

"Since when did you start to care about that kind of shit!?"

"Come on, bitch! Just let me have a few bites of that ice-cream! Mint is my fucking favourite!"

"Get your hands off my ice-cream!"

Suddenly Pein entered the kitchen with a big annoying look "Shut the hell **up** you two! Can't you see that everyone is trying to sleep around here!?" scolded Pein.

Hidan and Thanerah pointed at each other and said in unison, "It's his fault!"

"It's her fault!"

Pein sighed heavily and growled at them "I don't **care**. Now shut the fuck up or else I'll give you two a long hard mission that will make your lives miserable!" then he stomped back to his bedroom and closed his door with a loud bang.

Everything went quiet for a moment before Hidan said to Thanerah "It's your fault."

Thanerah glared at Hidan and growled "Shut it."

He smirked at her then asked "Seriously, can I have some or not?"

Thanerah sighed heavily and nodded with a soft smile on her face "Sure."

Hidan went to the wash basin to grab a dry new clean spoon and joined Thanerah in the kitchen table, she put the bowl in the middle between her and Hidan before they both started to eat the ice-cream together in silent but neither of them care.

Then Hidan asked "You want some of my Honey milk drink?" after he took the last bite of the ice-cream. Thanerah nodded then stood up with the dirty dish in her hand and she put them in the sink.

*I'll wash them tomorrow* thought Thanerah.

She glanced at Hidan to see that he was pouring some milk in two mugs for him and Thanerah. He finished for the next two minutes and passed the second mug of Honey milk to Thanerah.

"Thanks" said Thanerah before she blew the steam off her Honey milk drink, Hidan just murmured to her before drinking his drink, not even bothering to blow it. They both walked back to their bedroom after turning off the kitchen light, they entered the bedroom and Thanerah immediately went to her couch-bed while still drinking her drink while Hidan was walking to his bed.

He and Thanerah sat down on their beds while drinking their drink in silent then Hidan said to Thanerah "Tomorrow I'm going to teach you how you should pray to Lord Jashin, all right?" he asked her as he glanced at her, she nodded before she finished her drink. She put the empty mug on the night stand before yawning loudly, now she felt really tired.

"Night Hidan" said Thanerah as she went under the covers and quickly closed her eyes once her head landed on the pillow.

"...Night Thanerah" mumbled Hidan before he finished his drink, put it on the night stand, and went under the covers before turning his night lamp off.

* * *

><p>Thanerah watched as Hidan was sitting silently on a Jashin diagram on the floor, made by his blood, he was praying to Lord Jashin silently with his eyes closed and his Jashin pendant against his lips. Thanerah was lying on Hidan's bed, of course she asked if he was ok with it, Hidan reopened his eyes and dropped the pendant to let it hang around his neck. "Come here" he ordered to Thanerah, she obeyed and kneeled right before Hidan "Turn around" she obeyed, so her back was facing him. He put his arms around her which made her blush furiously with her heart beating rapidly in her chest but he only wrapped his arms just so he can grab Thanerah's wrist with one hand with the other holding the black stake that aimed towards Thanerah's opened hand of which Hidan is holding.<p>

"Now, just relax" whispered Hidan in her ear that made her face flush even more. Then suddenly Hidan pressed the tip of his stake against her opened hand and pressed harder, hard enough for the sharp object to pierce into her flesh, releasing some blood. Thanerah wince and gritted her teeth in pain, but the pain soon turned into a shivering pleasure through her veins, like instead of the wound being hot and stinging, it was cooling and pleasurable. "You feel that?" asked Hidan with a soft smirk on his face, Thanerah nodded and then Hidan pushed more into her hand and she moaned softly by accident.

She quickly covered her mouth with her free hand and she looked at Hidan to see him grinning evilly. "Fuck, you sound cute when you moan" her blush deepened. Then Hidan took his stake out of Thanerah's bleeding hand, then brought it to his lips so he can lick her blood clean off.

"Hi-Hidan!" she yelped in surprise but Hidan ignored it and continued to clean off Thanerah's hand with his mouth until there was no more blood left and her wound was already healed.

"Hmm...You healed faster than I thought. To be honest, I'm kind of fucking jealous" admitted Hidan as he looked at Thanerah's hand. Her blush deepened so she had to look away from him to prevent him from seeing her red face, but Hidan only chuckled at the shy Thanerah until suddenly they heard a knock on Hidan's door "Who the fuck is it!?" asked Hidan with a bit of annoyance, then they heard a reply from the other side of the door.

"It's me!" It was Kakuzu.

"What do you want, old fucker!?" shouted and asked Hidan, Thanerah couldn't help but to giggle at Hidan's choice of words.

Kakuzu sighed heavily from the other side of the door then he answered "You got some mail!"

Hidan arched a brow and mumbled "When the fuck did I have mails?"

He stood up from the ground and Thanerah's body ache for his warmth but kept her mouth shut, Hidan walked to his door to open it. Kakuzu already got Hidan's mail out to him "Did it say who it is from?" asked Hidan as he accepted the mail but it only had Hidan's name on it.

"Nope, I just founded at the foot of the door when I came back from a mission" Hidan murmured to him "You think it's from a lover or someone?"

Thanerah's heart skipped a beat *A-A lover?* Hidan shook his head with a small smirk on his face

"Please, anyone who would consider me as their lover must be suicidal" Thanerah felt relieved when she heard that, to be honest she had started to grown some strong feelings for the masochist-religious Hidan.

Kakuzu asked Hidan "Then do you have any idea of whose it from?" Hidan shrugged his shoulders as he continued to examine his mysterious letter.

"Hmm...Thanks Kakuzu" then he closed the bedroom door.

Thanerah was quite shocked when she heard Hidan saying 'thank you' to Kakuzu, Hidan looked up to saw Thanerah's shock face so he asked "What?"

"Y-You said 'thank you' to Kakuzu!"

Hidan blinked a few times and asked "Yeah, so?"

"I-It's just that...you NEVER said those kinds of things before!"

He shrugged his shoulders "I do that sometimes to Kakuzu, sometimes Deidara."

Thanerah's jaw dropped and asked "Are you ok, Hidan? Are you sick or something?"

Hidan furrowed his brows at her and said "Thanerah, even though I'm a masochist bastard, I do have some manners here and there."

Thanerah screamed "Oh my God, it's the end of the world!"

Suddenly her face was hit by a pillow "Get to your senses, bitch! You're acting crazy!"

Thanerah pushed the pillow away from her face and pointed at Hidan "You're right! **You're** the one who is usually acting crazy! You are crazy!"

Hidan groaned deeply at the back of his throat and asked to Thanerah "Can you just shut the fuck up, Thanerah!? You're giving me a fucking headache with all of your whining for Jashin's sake!" said Hidan as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Thanerah grinned *We got Hidan back!* then her thoughts were snapped back to reality when she heard Hidan's annoyed voice.

"What the fuck are you grinning about, Thanerah?"

She quickly shook her head "N-Nothing!"

Suddenly they heard a knocking on the door again "Who is it!?" shouted Hidan.

"Deidara, un."

"What the fuck do you want!?"

"I just came here to tell you that Pein has a mission for you, un! Now!"

Hidan groaned and put his mysterious letter in his night stand drawer then grabbed his cloak that was resting on the foot of the bed and put his scythe, which was leaning against a corner of a wall, on his back.

* * *

><p>"Come on, bitch!" demanded Hidan.<p>

*Ok, he's definitely back* thought Thanerah as she followed Hidan out of the room to Pein's office.

"Our mission is a what?" asked Hidan with an arched brow. Pein sighed heavily while he was sitting behind his desk on an arm chair.

"Your mission is to assassinate this Federal Lord in the Land of Crane; fortunately he is throwing a ball tomorrow night so that will give you three the advantage to kill him."

Hidan smirked and said "That will be fucking eas-!"

He was cut off by Pein "Silently, Hidan. Don't make a scene"

Hidan jaw dropped and asked "Th-Then how the fuck are we suppose to kill him!?"

Pein smirked and simply said "That's your problem."

* * *

><p>"We have to wear what!?" asked Hidan as he jaw dropped after Kakuzu told him and Thanerah his plan in an Inn.<p>

"You heard me, Hidan. We'll have to dress up like that if we want to blend in"

Hidan groaned "But seriously? A** masquerade** ball?!" whined Hidan.

* * *

><p>"Grrr, they're itchy like Hell!" growled Hidan under his breath while he was wearing a pirate-shirt underneath a waist coat, a big jacket, tight black pants and brown leather boots.<p>

"Hey, at least you don't have to wear a heavy dress!" growled Thanerah, she was wearing an old Victorian dress that were made by silk worms, the dress was heavy and incredibly itchy, plus it showed her bust and since it was tight it made them look more bigger and lushes.

Hidan grinned and look at her up and down and said "But it's definitely fucking worth it." He licked his lips with a hint of lust in his eyes; Thanerah blushed and pushed Hidan away quickly while looking away from him.

Kakuzu told them that they had to act like a **married **couple as an undercover; he even got them some weddings rings. Thanerah glanced at her so-called wedding ring then asked Hidan as they were both walking through the woods towards the target's mansion.

"Hidan, are you ok with this?" asked Thanerah.

Hidan arched a brow at her so she explained "As us being a married couple?"

Hidan blush a bit but replied "Well...it's not like its real or anything."

"...oh" replied Thanerah as she look at the ground until Hidan suddenly stopped.

"We're here" Thanerah look up and see a big mansion with people, dressed like them, entering the mansion while wearing ridiculous and crazy masks.

Thanerah and Hidan sighed heavily in unison then put on their masquerade ball masks, Thanerah was wearing a shining green mask with a small green feather at the side of the mask, and Hidan was wearing a detailed silver mask. Suddenly Hidan wrapped an arm around Thanerah's waist which made her to yelp in surprise of his touch "We have to act like a fucking couple, remember?"

"R-Right."


	11. Dance

**Arthur's Note**:

Reviews or favourites please!

**Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.11 Dance**

Hidan and Thanerah walked to the large mansion with his arm around Thanerah's lower waist while her heart was beating rapidly in her chest like drums; she could even hear them. *I wonder where Kakuzu is* thought Thanerah as she scanned the area with the corner of her eyes until they suddenly stopped when a guard approached them. "Your cards please, sir?" asked the guard. Thanerah's heart skipped a beat *Cards? What cards!* but Hidan seemed to be calm, he dig his hand in his jacket and pulled out a golden card with an initial H on it in deep red. Hidan passed the card to the guard and he did a quick scan before he nodded then passed the card back to Hidan.

"Welcome to the ball, Mr and Mrs...Popperhem" greeted the guard, Thanerah and Hidan flinched when they heard their 'surname' and thought with a growl *Kakuzu...* they nodded to the guard as he stood by the side and they both entered the big large doors to the mansion.

Thanerah gasped when she saw the ball room, it was incredibly beautiful with a large chandelier hanging by the ceiling while people were dancing in the middle, while others were mingling, drinking or eating. Hidan was grumbling many cursed words under his breath about Kakuzu since he was still a bit angry about the surname which they were given for their undercover mission.

Then Thanerah asked Hidan "Where's Kakuzu?" Hidan shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know it could be anyone's guess" "Did he say where he was going?" "He said that he'll do the rest of the mission. Our only job is to distract the audience" "And how do you suppose we do that?" Hidan cheeks started to turn a bit pink but thankfully his mask covered most part of it. "We'll have to dance" Thanerah stared at him with her jaw dropped.

Hidan asked her "You do **know** how to dance?" Thanerah nodded her head then she asked Hidan softly "Are you serious? We have to **dance**?" Hidan nodded, he didn't seem happy himself. Thanerah felt dizzy so she said to Hidan "I need a drink" Hidan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said "Yeah, I need one too" then he lead Thanerah to the drinking bar with Thanerah.

When they got there Hidan immediately ordered "Two sakes!" the bartender nodded and immediately retrieve the order. Thanerah just couldn't believe of what she had to do with Hidan, they drinks came then the bartender left to deliver the other customer's drinks. Hidan took a shot swiftly and then nudged Thanerah softly on the arm with his elbow "Hey come on, we don't have much time" Thanerah nodded then took a shot of her sake, she felt the familiar burning sensation in her throat and felt her nerves relaxed a bit.

Then Hidan asked "You ready?" Thanerah nodded, Hidan put a hand out for Thanerah to accept and she did, then Hidan guided her to the dance-floor.

Kakuzu was disguised as a waiter with the transformation-jutsu after he knocked out one of the waiters and put him in a closet. Kakuzu hold the tray of the food for the Feudal Lord and apply some poison in the Feudal Lord's drink of whine. Then he walked down the grand hallway to the ball room, when he got there he could see that everyone was distracted by a couple who was dancing at the dance floor. Kakuzu smirked when he saw his partners dancing beautifully and swiftly on the dance-floor.

Kakuzu walked towards the Feudal Lord who was incredibly fat pig man who was surrounded by beautiful women who were feeding him with a lot food and wine. *He won't last long...* thought Kakuzu with a mental grin on his face. He passed the tray of food and drink to one of the women and then left them *Now time to go*

Hidan stopped a bit when he noticed a waiter, nodding to Hidan and he immediately knew that it was Kakuzu in disguise *Time to go* then he stopped the dance by giving Thanerah a big dip before everyone clapped in awe. Hidan and Thanerah pulled away and bowed down to everyone before Hidan wrapped an arm around Thanerah's waist and whispered to her in her ear "It's time to go, **sweetheart**" Thanerah blushed but nodded and followed Hidan out of the mansion, they both quickly ventured into the woods before they heard a loud scream from the mansion . Hidan and Thanerah stopped when Kakuzu appeared "Good job you two. Never thought it would work so well" said Kakuzu with a teasing grin behind his black mask, Hidan and Thanerah pulled their masks out while Hidan was glaring at him and Thanerah was just blushing.

"Shut the fuck up. It's over now" said Hidan grumpily but Kakuzu continued to smirk at him.

"Well done, to be honest I'm quite surprised that you've done your mission swiftly" said Pein with amusement as Hidan, Kakuzu and Thanerah was in his office. Hidan grumbled many curse words under his breath but didn't say a word, and then Pein said to them "You may go"

Hidan and Thanerah went to their bedroom and Thanerah immediately went to the couch to sit on it but soon she was thrown a small book by Hidan. "What is this?" asked Thanerah "It's a book of Jashinism, start reading" ordered Hidan as he took his cloak off and throw it at the foot of the bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Thanerah sighed heavily then opened the book as she sat on the couch in Indian-style.

After nearly a whole hour Hidan came out of the bathroom with new pants with a white towel on his shoulders with his silver hair dripping wet, Thanerah was still reading the book and she was already half way. Hidan went to his drawer to where he put the mysterious letter in. He took the letter out and sat on his bed as he opened it.

Hidan narrowed his eyes at the letter before stood up from his bed; walked to the dust-bin, tear the letter into a millions pieces and let them fall into the bin. Thanerah arched a brow at Hidan and thought *He looks angry. I wonder what that letter is about* Hidan turned his head to Thanerah to caught her looking at him "What are you looking at, bitch?" he growled, Thanerah immediately flinched and returned her eyes to the book.

Thanerah continued to hear Hidan grumbling as he walked out of the bedroom with a loud bang when he closed the door. *Ok, that letter really pissed him off*

Later that night Thanerah was just lying on her couch-bed while under the covers, she glanced at the empty bed where Hidan is suppose to be and it was already 2 in the morning. *I wonder where Hidan is...* thought Thanerah, suddenly the door was opened and she saw that it was Hidan. She quickly shut her eyes as she heard the door being closed, and then footsteps walked towards her until it stopped just right at her side. Thanerah wouldn't dare to open her eyes because she's afraid that if she did Hidan would scowl her.

Then suddenly she felt light brushes on her cheek and her hair being softly pushed away from her face to the back of her ear. Then she felt Hidan sitting on the edge of the couch while he was caressing her face softly and she could also feel his hot breath on her face. *Wh-What is he doing?* Suddenly she felt a pair of cold but soft lips kissed her forehead "Sweet dreams..." he whispered ever so softly and it made Thanerah's stomach to flip and have many butterflies in her stomach.

Then Hidan stood up from the couch and retreated from Thanerah to go to his bed. Thanerah opened her eyes a bit to watch Hidan was he was walking to the bed, she also noticed that he was nearly covered in dark blood and he was limping a bit. *What was he doing?* thought Thanerah as her eyes widened a bit. She also noticed that his Krystol was on the back of his right hand, and it stretched itself nearly covering Hidan's half torso.

Hidan quietly dropped himself on the bed with a heavy sigh, he breathe in a few times before he hold his breath and whimpered a bit when his Krystol started to decease back to its core. Hidan let out a sigh when his Krystol was back to normal but didn't bother to take it off because he felt exhausted and was terribly wounded. Thanerah could tell because she could smell his blood as well besides the dark ones, because her senses have sharpened ever since she turned into a werewolf.

Then Thanerah couldn't take it anymore and quickly got out of the couch and went to Hidan's side. She reached out to touch his face "Hida-Ah!" she yelped in surprise when Hidan suddenly grabbed her wrist which reached out to him and he flipped her over him so she could lie on the bed beside him, he hover over her and grabbed her throat with his Krystol already forming into a sharp blade with Hidan's eyes shot open in alert.

Thanerah stared wide-eyed at Hidan in fear; he looked into her eyes for a few seconds before he realized who it was. "Tha-Thanerah?" asked Hidan then he glared at her before he growled "What the fuck are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?" Thanerah glared at him and answered "Well excuse me! But I wasn't the one who is snooping here and there in the middle of the night and is half dead!" "Keep your voice down!" "Keep MY voice down!" then Hidan winced in pain and he grabbed onto his sides, he pulled his hand away to see that it was covered by his blood. "Sh-Shit..." he grumbled.

Thanerah quickly pushed Hidan down on the bed so he was lying on his back and his Krystol shrunk back to normal. Thanerah opened the lamp and gasped when she saw what Hidan is in state. He was nearly covered in black blood mixed with his; he was scratched and bruised all over his body, his clothes torn apart. "What happened to you?" she asked but Hidan just panted heavily with his eyes closed, Thanerah have never seen him so weak before.

Thanerah quickly react by going to the private toilet and found a small towel, she immediately wet it with cold water from the wash basin then retreated back to Hidan. She sat back on the edge of the bed and started to wipe him with the cold wet cloth.

"Why are you not healing as you should have?" asked Thanerah, Hidan smirked a bit and answered tiredly "There are worst things out there than an Urahto. You're lucky that Urahto you've faced was just a pup" Thanerah froze and asked Hidan "A-Are you serious?" Hidan nodded "How big can it grow?" "Say from scale of 1 to 10, the Urahto you faced was just a 2. You're just one of the lucky ones, I guess" Thanerah narrowed her eyes and asked "You mean a bigger Urahto did THIS to you?" Hidan shook his head and said "There are more things out there than just an Urahto, but you're not ready to know it yet." Then he let out a small laugh "And I thought I was safe here in this world. Never thought that I'll see the likes of them here"

"See what?" Hidan looked at her in the eyes and said "I'll tell you when you're ready, for now you'll have to wait" then he winced when Thanerah accidently brushed against a sensitive wound, Hidan glared at her but she laughed nervously "W-Whoops" Hidan just groaned and just relaxed as Thanerah continued to clean off the blood. "So...these wounds won't heal themselves as they should?" Hidan shook his head.

Then Thanerah stopped once she was done cleaning him, she stood up from the bed and went back to the bathroom, she threw the dirty wet towel on the washing basin to clean it later and went to the first aid kit that was never used since Hidan joined until now, Thanerah opened it and took out a roll of new bandages.

Thanerah returned to Hidan with the roll of bandages in her hand and she saw Hidan half asleep so she called out to him "Hey Hidan! Don't fall asleep yet!" Hidan snapped his eyes open with full alert but when he saw that it was just Thanerah his face dropped. "Thanerah...come on let me sleep!" Thanerah shook her head then ordered him "Sit up" "Don't tell me what to d-!" "Sit. Up!" demanded Thanerah again. Hidan groaned deeply and obeyed her, but he didn't feel happy about it since he's usually the one ordering her, not the other way around.

Thanerah went to Hidan's side and started to wrap the bandages around Hidan's torso. "What are you going to say to the others when they see you like this?" asked Thanerah "I'll just tell them to fuck off" "That won't be persuasive enough if Pein wants you to go on a mission" "Then I'll just have to cover myself with my cloak until my wounds are healed" "Which will be in a few weeks"

Hidan groaned deeply and just watched as Thanerah continues to wrap the bandages around his masculine and a bit bloody torso. Hidan's cheek started to turn pink then he asked Thanerah "Um...how long were you awake, Thanerah?" Thanerah nearly stopped but continued and answer with a lie "I woke up when you dropped yourself on the bed" Thanerah caught him sighing softly in relief.

Thanerah tied the bandages tightly "There, now you can go to sleep" then she turned to go to her bed-couch but suddenly strong arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and it brought her back on the bed. "Wha-!" she yelped but it was cut-off by Hidan who buried his face in her soft black hair "Stay"

Thanerah couldn't believe her ears with her heart racing rapidly in her chest. Thanerah hesitated for a moment and Hidan didn't seem to loosen his grip around her until she replied "All right" Hidan's arm loosened a bit and Thanerah made her-self comfortable and reached her hand out to turn the lamp off.

She rested her head on the second pillow while Hidan just buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent softly, with her back against his chest, surprisingly her body fit perfectly with his like a jig-saw puzzle. No words were needed for the night; only silent touch was good enough.


	12. Brotherhood

**Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.12 Brotherhood**

Kakuzu walked out of his bedroom after he done his morning routines, he walked down the hallway to go to the kitchen to get some coffee, as he always does it every morning. Then he noticed Tobi taking a peek in Hidan's bedroom with his door ajar. Kakuzu arched a brow and silently walked behind the childish member of the Akatsuki while he was giggling like a little girl until Tobi heard Kakuzu's tired voice "What are you up to, Tobi?" Tobi immediately flinched from Kakuzu's voice and quickly tuned his head to see a curious Kakuzu. "K-Kakuzu! Look!" squealed Tobi.

Kakuzu sighed heavily then took a peek into Hidan's room "Tobi, it's just Hidan's ro-!" his sentence stopped when he saw Hidan and Thanerah cuddled together on the bed, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. "Well, well, what do you know..." mumbled Kakuzu with a knowing smirk on his face. Then Tobi asked Kakuzu "Does that mean Hidan and Thanerah are together?" "It seems like it" "Kawai!"

Hidan awake when he heard two different voices from his door but he first realized that Thanerah was sleeping in his arms, Hidan looked shocked at first but then he remembered what happened last night. Hidan then heard the voices again from his door so he looked to see that it was Kakuzu and Tobi, talking to each other as quietly as possible but of course it was a fail.

Hidan growled and tried to sit up but wince when he moved his wounded body *Shit, I can't move!* thought Hidan angrily, then he nudged Thanerah "Hey, wake up!" he growled at her, she murmured a bit before she fluttered her eyes open with her hair all messy "Wh-What?" she mumbled but when she realized that she was lying in bed with Hidan her eyes shot open in full alert. Her cheeks started to turn crimson but before she could speak Hidan whispered to her harshly "Get those two out of here!" "What?" Thanerah turned her head towards the door and immediately saw Kakuzu and Tobi.

Her eyes widened like white plates and she immediately rushed to the door and pushed it close "Ow!" she heard from the other side of the door. Hidan sighed heavily and relaxed on the bed "Stupid fuckers..." mumbled Hidan. He tried to move but wince in pain as he does "Fuck..." mumbled Hidan as he held on his sides; that confused Thanerah.

"Aren't you a masochist?" asked Thanerah and she was answered "Well...not exactly, in Jashinism it turns the pain into pleasure automatically when you turn into a full Jashinist but..." he groaned again but continued "...but if you're wounded from an enemy that can kill you, the pain will just be like any other pain but this time, it doesn't turn into pleasure and it won't heal on its own as quickly as it should" he groaned again as he shift on the bed to make himself comfortable.

Thanerah sighed heavily and asked "Then would you like me to bring you some breakfast?" "That would be great" he replied with a small groan. Thanerah nodded then asked "What would you like to eat?" but Hidan just replied "Just get me something to eat!" as soon as he said that Thanerah was out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Thanerah reached the kitchen and saw Kakuzu drinking some coffee, when he saw her he grinned at her "Sleep well?" he asked, Thanerah started to blush furiously and quickly answered "It's not what you think! It meant nothing! It was just a one-time thing!" Kakuzu arched a brow at her but didn't say anything but as he was about to drink his coffee he mumbled "We'll see about that..."

Thanerah just rolled her eyes and quickly went to the fridge to take out some bacons and eggs. "What are you doing?" asked Kakuzu, Thanerah hesitated for a moment and replied "I'm making some breakfast" "For who?" "For myself"

Kakuzu continued to look at her suspiciously before he sighed heavily and said "Whatever you say, kid" then as he walked out of the kitchen he warned her "Don't burn yourself like the last time, kid" Thanerah grumbled but didn't respond.

Thanerah put the fried bacon and eggs in two plates, one for herself and the other for Hidan; she put the dirty pan in the sink along with the spatula then went to the fridge to take out a carton of apple juice. She poured two glasses before she put the carton of apple juice away. She collected the trap in her hands before she walked out of the kitchen to Hidan's room.

When she entered the bedroom she heard Hidan's shout "Fucking finally! Took you long enough!" shouted Hidan again, Thanerah glared at Hidan and closed the door with her foot. "Hey, be thankful that I'm even helping you" Hidan scoffed a bit and replied "Hey! This is a payback for helping **you**! You're alive because of me!" Thanerah sighed heavily but walked to Hidan's bed.

She put the tray of food on the night-stand and helped Hidan up, must to his protest "I'm fucking fi-Ow!" he was cut off when his winced in pain. Thanerah smirked a bit and said "I don't think you're in any position to talk to me like that, Hidan" Hidan growled under his breath but stayed quiet, thankfully.

Hidan sighed a bit when he relaxed on the bed, Thanerah asked him "Do you also need some help to eat?" he glared at her and tried to move his arms but sadly he couldn't "Fuck..." he growled under his breath, Thanerah smirked a bit before she sat on the edge of the bed, grabbed the fork and nice, cut a piece of bacon and brought it to Hidan's lips. "Open wide" teased Thanerah a bit; it's like feeding a child.

Hidan glared at her and didn't open his mouth; Thanerah's smile dropped and said "Come on, Hidan. I know you're hungry" Hidan was going to say something but his stomach beat him by grumbling loudly, he started to blush while Thanerah grinned in victory "See? Even your stomach agrees with me" Hidan just continued to glare at her before he sighed heavily; he opened his mouth to let Thanerah feed him. "See? Not so bad, is it?" asked Thanerah with a sweet smile on her face while Hidan was chewing his food.

Thanerah continued to feed Hidan silently, although he didn't seem to enjoy it, Thanerah took a few bites here and there but she didn't feel that hungry so she mostly fed Hidan instead until the food was gone. Thanerah put the fork and knife down, and then grasped a glass of apple juice "Want some apple juice?" Hidan nodded and let Thanerah to put the tip of the glass in his lips so he can drink the apple juice as she titles it slowly.

He finished the entire apple juice, and then Thanerah put it down on the tray, stood up from the bed and collect the tray "Now you better get some rest, Hidan. I'll check you again in an hour" Hidan arched a brow at her then asked "What the fuck are you doing?" "Today is Thursday, I'm going to shop with Kakuzu for groceries as usual"" Hidan sighed heavily and mumbled "Fine, I'll just sleep for the rest of the day" Thanerah sighed a bit then she asked Hidan "Do you want me to buy you something while I'm at the market?" "Pork ribs would be nice"

Thanerah nodded and asked "Anything else?" Hidan thought about it before he shook his head "Ok, then I'll see you in an hour"

"You're getting soft on him, kid" said Kakuzu, he and Thanerah were out shopping in the street market; thankfully Pein had stopped the rain for them. Thanerah glared at Kakuzu a bit from the corner of her eyes and said to him as she looked through some fishes "I'm not getting soft on him, Kakuzu. I'm just...repaying him back because he saved my life" "Because he had to!" Thanerah couldn't deny that it was true in her heart.

Thanerah said to Kakuzu as she picked a fish and pass it to the shop owner "Look I just want to help him a bit, ok?" asked Thanerah before she received the bag from the shop owner and Kakuzu gave him the money. "What's next?" asked Kakuzu "Some pork ribs" Kakuzu arched a brow at her then he asked solemnly "Don't tell me that this is for Hidan, is it?" Thanerah didn't spoke but it answered Kakuzu's question. "You're falling in love with him!" "I am not!" "Yes you are!" "Look, I just care for him, ok?"

"But you'll fall in love with him soon enough!"

"Why does it matter to you so much?" asked Thanerah "Because I don't want you to get hurt! Hidan is a masochist, religious bastard! Do you think that he'll return your love when you tell him yours?" this time Thanerah shut her mouth and she looked at the ground with sad eyes. Kakuzu sighed heavily and grasped Thanerah's shoulders and said "I'm sorry kid, but I'm telling you the truth. I known Hidan for years, and I seen what he does with women, they fallen in love with him but when they tell him that he rejects them, most of them went suicidal after wards." Then he put a finger under Thanerah's chin so she could look at him in the eye, but her eyes were nearly covered in tears "I'm just warning you, kiddo. It's your choice"

"So, you're saying that he's heartless?" Kakuzu went quiet for a moment and replied "Perhaps he is"

Thanerah and Kakuzu returned to the Akatsuki base while holding some grocery bags, they both went to the kitchen to put the stuff away and after that Thanerah walked to Hidan's bedroom to check on him. She knocked on Hidan's bedroom door softly but she didn't hear a response so she knocked again and asked "Hidan? Can I come in?" again there was no response.

Thanerah sighed heavily then opened the door ajar "Hidan?" but then she heard a soft snore from the bed, she looked to see that it was Hidan. Thanerah smiled softly then entered the bedroom, closed the door softly behind, walked towards the curtains to close them so Hidan would be more comfortable. Suddenly she heard a soft murmur from behind "Tha...ne...rah..." Thanerah turned her head to see that it came from Hidan as he shifted a bit on his bed but did not awake.

*I-Is he dreaming about me?* thought Thanerah, then she walked towards Hidan to sit on the edge of his bed as she watched him sleep. *He looks even more handsome when he's asleep* she thought, she unconsciously brought her hand towards his face but she hesitated to touch but at last she lightly caressed his face and pushed some bangs away from his forehead as he had done last night.

Thanerah continued to watch Hidan sleeping until she sighed lightly, then she leaned in forward to kiss Hidan's forehead softly, when she pulled away she murmured to him "Sleep well..." then she pulled away from Hidan and silently walked out of the bedroom door.

After she left Hidan reopened his eyes as he looked at the door where Thanerah left, he had been awake since she sat on the bed. He continued to look at the door before he felt his face with his hand where Thanerah caressed him when she thought he was asleep. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes to sleep with her in his dreams.

Thanerah hanged around on her own, since everyone is busy doing their own business, Thanerah was reading a book she found in the book shelf in the living room but it was quite boring afterwards but Thanerah had nothing else to do; and she already done all the chores. She sighed heavily and thought *This is so boring!* Suddenly her diamond of her Krystol started to glow brightly and Thanerah arched a brow at it *Why is it glowing so brightly all of a sudden?* then she looked at the hall way *Maybe I'll ask Hidan* she shut the book, left it on the couch and rushed towards his bedroom.

Hidan woke up from his slumber when he heard Zalithor calling out his name in his mind, he sat up from the bed while ignoring the pain and he looked at the night-stand drawer of where he put his Krystol and see the edge's glowing from his crystal. "What now?" he growled. Suddenly his door was opened by Thanerah "Hidan! Why is the crystal glowing for some reason?" asked Thanerah.

Hidan sighed heavily and said "The Jashin Brotherhood wants a meeting now" "There's a Jashin Brotherhood?" Hidan narrowed his eyes at her and growled "Hey listen, bitch! This is serious! We need to get to the meeting point at midnight" "And where is this meeting?" "At the sacred place of Jashinism, I'll take you there tonight" answered Hidan.

Hidan was leading Thanerah down in the dark forest after asking Pein the permission of course. Thanerah followed behind Hidan then she asked him "So...how many of you are there?" Hidan turned to glance at Thanerah and answered "I don't know, I haven't been in touch with them for a long time" then he stopped "We're here" said Hidan as he scanned the area of the dark forest. Thanerah looked around and see that there was only a small ancient stone pillar in the middle with vines climbing up on it from the ground.

"Where's everyone?" asked Thanerah to Hidan but he shushed her, everything went quiet for a moment until they both suddenly heard a man's voice from the shadows "It's been a long time, Hidan" then two men from the shadows came out while wearing black cloaks, Hidan just stared at them solemnly and said "Yeah, I fucking missed you too, Tukatsu, Reiku "greeted Hidan with a hint of sarcasm. They both smirked a bit before they noticed Thanerah "Who's that? Your pet?" asked Reiku who had long red hair but is tied by a low pony-tail with a few bangs on his forehead with blue eyes

Hidan glared at them along with Thanerah, Hidan answered them with a growl "No fucktards, she's a follower as well" they both arched a brow and glanced each other before they shared a small laugh "Oh come on, Hidan! You must be joking! Why Lord Jashin would accept a woman in the **Brother**hood, unless she's secretly a man!" joked Tukatsu who had blue hair with a few rings in his left ear and one in the other and has green eyes but Hidan and Thanerah didn't seem please at all. Suddenly a different voice joined in "But it's not impossible"

Everyone turned their heads to see a middle age man, about in his early 40s, he had black hair with white lines from the side of his hair like an old man, but he looked young, he also had red eyes and a goatee. "There are a few women in the Brotherhood so stop making jokes about it you two!" he scowled at Tukatsu and Reiku; they quickly shut their mouths and apologized to the mysterious man and Thanerah.

"Sorry"

Thanerah smiled at them "You're forgiven" they both blushed a bit and looked away shyly, Hidan just rolled his eyes before he greeted the old man "Hey Bansu, long time no see" Bansu nodded and he walked to Hidan to exchange both handshakes. "I see that you didn't change a bit" he looked at Hidan up and down "Besides the clothing" then he noticed the hint of bandages around Hidan's torso "What happened? You were attacked?" Hidan nodded "By the Ukrah beasts. They're fucking stronger than before" Thanerah arched a brow *What's a Ukrah?* she'll ask Hidan later. Bansu then looked at Thanerah "And who is this?" he asked with a soft smile on his face, Thanerah blushed a bit as Hidan introduced her to him "Her name's Thanerah" Bansu collected Thanerah's hand in his incredibly soft ones and he kissed the back of her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, Thanerah" she smiled at him kindly and replied sweetly "The pleasure is mine, I assure you" Bansu let out a small chuckle before he composed himself and released Thanerah's hand "She's lovely"

Hidan asked everyone "Is this it?" Everyone glanced at each other until Bansu said "Yes, we're the only ones here" "The last time I remembered was that there use to be 30 of us, but now 5?" Asked Hidan, Bansu nodded then he turned to everyone "Listen to me, we're being hunted down by an old enemy but there are some survivors, they're taking refuge in the Hanatul city as we speak!" "Who's hunting us down, old man?" asked Tukatsu "...by the Natoku" the men's jaw dropped and they immediately shouted "How is that fucking possible? Didn't they go extinct 2000 years ago?" asked Tukatsu

"How were they hiding for all these years?" asked Reiku

Then Hidan shouted "Enough already you two! You're giving me a fucking headache!" The two flinched then instantly saluted to Hidan and shouted in unison "Yes sir, General Hidan!" Hidan glared and growled at them while they slapped each other's mouths with their hands. Thanerah arched a brow "**General** Hidan?" Bansu arched a brow at Thanerah so he asked "You don't know?" Thanerah looked at him with a confused face "What was I supposed to know?"

"Hidan used to be the General of the Army in Hanatul City" then he whispered in Thanerah's ear "And he still is, in secret. He's just...taking a vacation here" Thanerah stared at Bansu shockingly before she returned to her eyes at Hidan to see him beating the crap out of Tukatsu and Reiku easily. After he was done with them he said to Bansu "Bansu, look I came to this world to fucking relax!" while Tukatsu and Reiku were twitching on the ground with anime tears running down from their eyes with big bumps on their heads.

Bansu shook his head then looked straight at Hidan's eyes solemnly "Hidan, Hanatul is in danger, we need you back" Hidan glared at him and growled "I am **not** going back" then he walked past Bansu and grabbed Thanerah's arm "Meeting's over" Bansu suddenly appeared in Hidan's path "Sorry, Hidan, but I can't let you do that. Even if it means tying you up and drag you back to Hanatul"

Hidan growled then said to Thanerah without leaving his eye from Bansu "Thanerah..." Thanerah understood as Hidan released her and she made a clear of herself from the two; since she could feel the tension. Thanerah stared worriedly at Hidan "Don't you think that big weapon of yours is useless?" asked Bansu as he mentioned towards Hidan's three-bladed scythe, Hidan just stayed quiet but took his scythe out of his back, unbuckle his belt and throw them to the far side, leaving only his Krystol which is strapped on the back of his right hand. "That's better..." mumbled Bansu.

They both just stood there while glaring at each other "You don't have to do this, Hidan. Just come back to Hanatul" Hidan narrowed his eyes at him "I'm not going back, old man. I like it here" suddenly their Krystol spread violently on their arms and nearly half of their torso while their crystals were glowing brightly and the summoning have already started right behind their backs.

Suddenly their dragons shot out from their portal and immediately started to attack each other violently as Hidan and Bansu charged at each other. Thanerah covered her face immediately with her hands and dropped on her knees as she could hear the roaring from the dragons and the clashing from the ferocious battle.


	13. Old

**Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.13 Old**

Thanerah continued to cover her face with her hands as the ferocious battle continued, until she heard a voice who seemed to be standing beside her "Man, Hidan hasn't gone this serious since 90 years ago" Thanerah turned her eyes to the side to see that it was no other but Tukatsu who was smirking at the battle with Reiku standing by his side with a small smirk on his face with his arms crossed.

"Jashin, how I missed this..." said Reiku, Thanerah stared at them as if they have gone insane "Aren't you going to stop them or not? They're killing each other!" they both laughed at her and Reiku asked "You're still pretty new of Jashinism, are you? Have you sacrificed someone yet to our beloved Lord?" Thanerah just stayed quiet but it answered Reiku's question "I take that as a no" suddenly Hidan was thrown into a group of trees by Bansu, Hidan's impact have made the trees fallen "You've gotten soft, Hidan" teased Bansu, Hidan growled at him then pushed himself to charge towards Bansu "You still don't know how to keep your fucking mouth shut, do you?" shouted Hidan as he tackled Bansu with their dragons fighting in the air, sending each other some fire attacks, sometimes clawing each other out.

Suddenly Bansu managed to get Hidan in a tight headlock on the ground, Hidan gritted his teeth in frustration as he glared at Bansu from the corner of his eyes "Y-You're still as stubborn as ever, Hidan" said Bansu with a small smirk on his face, but Hidan just continued to glare at him and struggle under his grasp. "I'm begging you, Hidan. Come back to Hanatul or else Jashinists will go in extinction!" Hidan just continued to glare at him "Do you want to die?" "Sometimes" then Bansu nodded towards Thanerah "And what about her? Does she want to die as well?"

Hidan immediately stopped struggling, glanced at Thanerah who covered her face with her hands once again in fear "T-Thanerah..." Bansu smirked a bit in victory, now that he had caught Hidan in the corner; he tightened his headlock around Hidan "So what is it going to be? Come home? Or die here with her?" he asked.

Hidan growled at the back of his throat and groaned "F-Fuck..." then he sighed a bit and said "F-Fine" Bansu released Hidan and sighed in relief as his Krystol went back to normal, the dragons above stopped their battle while they were scratched up and was bleeding a bit. Bansu's dark blue cyborg dragon turned into ashes then light before travelling back to its crystal. Hidan's dragon did the same thing as his Krystol went back to normal.

"W-When do I have to be there?" asked Hidan as he rubbed his wounds from last night, Bansu shrugged his shoulders and replied "As soon as possible I guess, the High Priest is worried about you" Hidan's face grimaced and said "I'm not seeing him" Bansu sighed heavily as Hidan stood up from the ground while dusting himself off. "Come on, Hidan. I'm sure you and him had bad days but that was centuries ago" "Yeah but I won't fucking forgive him of what he had done" "People change" "In my eyes he fucking didn't"

Bansu sighed heavily and said "Well, you know the way" then he walked towards a different direction as if nothing happened "I'll see you there" and then he was gone. Hidan sighed heavily "Even for an old man, he can still fucking fight" he stood up from the ground and turned his head to see the three. "Should you two get going?" demanded Hidan, Tukatsu and Reiku flinched and they were gone in a dash.

Hidan sighed heavily then walked to Thanerah who pulled her hands away from her face, she felt relieved when she saw Hidan was all right. Thanerah yawned since she is tired and she had trouble keeping her eyes opened "Tired?" asked Hidan with a small smile on his face, Thanerah nodded as she yawned again and rubbed her eyes; Hidan hate to admit it that it was cute.

Hidan quickly grabbed his scythe that was stabbed on the ground before the battle and he put it on his beck before he kneeled down before Thanerah on one knee "Come on" he wrapped his arms around her, intending to carry her bridle-style, Thanerah saw it coming so she quickly but lazily wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his neck.

Hidan stood up with Thanerah sleeping in his arms and he turned to the direction back to the Rain Village.

Thanerah fluttered her eyes open from her slumber, yawned loudly while rubbing her eyes but she rest her head back on the pillow with her eyes closed to continue to sleep but mumbled "What time is it...?" she also didn't expect a reply from behind which was very close to her ear "8 in the morning" she murmured to her mysterious talker and try to go back to sleep, until suddenly she realized that **someone ** was holding her body from around her waist so she shot her eyes open and quickly turned her head around to see Hidan who was watching her sleeping through the entire night ever since they came back from the meeting.

"H-Hidan?" yelped Thanerah in surprise, but he only groaned a bit as he closed his eyes "Thanerah, not so fucking loud" Thanerah quickly shut her mouth so she started to apologize to him softly as possible "I'm so sorry, Hidan!" Hidan just groaned again "Thanerah, keep the fucking noise down. I'm still trying to sleep" Hidan lied and Thanerah immediately stopped, arched a brow then asked him "You didn't sleep when we came back?" Hidan only shook his head with his eyes closed but his arms never left from her waist which made Thanerah to blush.

"...would you like me to make you some Honey milk?" asked Thanerah politely with a soft smile, Hidan shook his head and mumbled as he tightened his hold around her "No...just stay here with me for a while..." Thanerah blushed even more but replied "O-Okay..." she relaxed in Hidan's arms as he sighed a bit and buried his face in Thanerah's hair to inhale her sweet natural scent of jasmine and honey.

"...so...sweet..." mumbled Hidan as he was falling into slumber, Thanerah's heart was racing in her chest then she closed her eyes since she had nothing else to do but to sleep and she had a small smile on her face.

"-nerah? Thanerah?" a faint voice called out to her from her slumber, she started to open her eyes to see an orange lollipop-like mask AKA Tobi. "What is it, Tobi...?" asked Thanerah as she closed her eyes. "Tobi was just wondering why Thanerah and Hidan didn't come out from their bedroom" suddenly Hidan grumbled to Tobi who was sleeping right behind Thanerah with his arms still wrapped around her waist underneath the covers of course "Get out of my room before I shove my fucking stake up in your ass; we're trying to fucking sleep here" he grumbled.

Tobi titled his head to the side "Why?" Hidan groaned and grumbled again "We couldn't sleep last night, ok? Now get out of here fucker" answered Hidan, Tobi was going to ask again before Hidan shot his eyes open to give Tobi a death glare "NOW!" Tobi yelped and quickly dashed out of the room.

Hidan sighed heavily in relief, closed his eyes back as he inhaled deeply but when he breathe out it tickled the back of Thanerah's neck a little and it made her to giggle a bit. Then Thanerah asked Hidan "So...you're a General, huh?" Hidan flinched a bit and nervously said "Um...can we not talk about that here?" Thanerah smirked a bit and said "I bet you charm your way through the ladies with that"

Hidan smirked a bit then asked her "Does it charm you?" Thanerah thought about it for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders "Maybe" Hidan poked Thanerah's side which made her to jolt a bit, she opened her eyes to see Hidan hovering over her a bit with a playful grin "Come on, Thanerah. That's not the answer, tell me the truth" he pleaded with a bit of playfulness in his voice.

Thanerah shook her head and spit her tongue to him "Nope" suddenly she laughed hysterically when Hidan started to tickle her on her sides where she is sensitive the most. "Come on tell me! I'll stop if you do!" "N-No! Ahahahahahahaha!" suddenly the door was opened by Kakuzu and Hidan and Thanerah immediately froze in their position.

"...what are you guys doing?" asked Kakuzu with an arched brow but a small smirk behind his black mask, Thanerah and Hidan had no idea what to say, they glanced at each other before glancing back to Kakuzu and said in unison "...nothing". Kakuzu looked between Thanerah and Hidan and said sarcastically "Sure..." then he closed the door but before he did he said to the two "Try not to be so loud, it may give the others the wrong idea" Thanerah immediately blushed but Hidan shouted from annoyance "Get the fuck out of my room, old man!"

Everything went awkwardly quiet until Thanerah looked at Hidan to see that he was still wearing his Akatsuki cloak, hiding his injuries. Thanerah asked Hidan "Hidan, what's an Ukrah?" Hidan looked back down at Thanerah while he was hover her with his hands that were beside her face to support his weight but he answered "Ukrah are monsters that are similar to the Urahto. Its full name is Ukrah Urahto" Thanerah made an 'o' expression before she noticed that he was still hovering over her, she blushed furiously and asked Hidan "C-Can you get off me, Hidan?"

Hidan noticed this as well, blushed and get off to sit on his side of the bed. When he did so he winced in pain from his healing injuries "Fuck..." he growled under his breath. Thanerah immediately sat up and opened his cloak to take a look of his bandages that were getting stain by his blood. "We need to change your bandages now"

Thanerah got out of bed, walked to the toilet to take out some new bandages from the first aid kid, returned to the bed and helped Hidan to sit up as he removed his cloak so Thanerah could remove it. Hidan watched as she does and he winced in pain when she touched it lightly "Hey, watch it" growled Hidan. Thanerah immediately retreated her hands back and said "Sorry"

Thanerah unrolled the new bandages and wrapped it around Hidan's torso as he watched. Thanerah then asked Hidan "So, how long do you and Bansu know each other?" "..." Thanerah's face drop "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" "...we've been partners before years ago before I became a General. We didn't get along at first and we argued most of the time"

"Like Kakuzu and you" Hidan chuckled a bit and nodded "Yeah, then years later we've grown to understand each other. Thanerah asked Hidan "How long have you and Bansu been Jashinists?" Hidan huffed a bit and mumbled "My memory isn't that good, it has been centuries..." Thanerah blinked in shock then asked Hidan "How** old **are you?" Hidan started to blush and replied "I'm 23"

Thanerah narrowed her eyes to him since she knew that he was lying "Hidan" she growled at him and he sighed heavily before he confessed "I'm...514 years-old" Thanerah went quiet until he jaw dropped with her eyes widen like a plate "You're so **old**! Older than Kakuzu!" exclaimed Thanerah in surprise.

Hidan glared at Thanerah and warned her "If you tell **anyone** about this, I will certainly kill you" Thanerah flinched from Hidan's sudden growl and immediately nodded. Hidan sighed heavily and relaxed against the headboard of his bed "Let's see...I've been a Jashinist 200 years longer than Bansu so he should be..." Thanerah arched a brow and asked "Excuse me, should you be **younger** than him? Because he looked pretty old with his old man hairstyle even though he looks awfully young." Hidan started to blush softly from embarrassment and answered her question "We stopped aging from 20 to 30, but the hair continues until it turns white or silver" Thanerah glanced at Hidan's silver/white hair and then she grinned.

Hidan arched a brow at Thanerah's sudden grinning and said "Don't you ask m-!" he was cut off by her when she asked "What was your hair colour before your hair...aged?" Hidan sighed in frustration but grumpily answered "I used to be a brunette"

Thanerah tried to imagine Hidan with brown hair, to be honest it didn't look half bad on him, but it just makes him look older and ordinary. Thanerah said to Hidan "You don't look half bad with brown hair but it makes you look older and plain ordinary" Hidan murmured to her and closed his eyes to relax as he rested his head on the headboard.

Thanerah tap her arms after she crossed her arms and rested them on her bend knees, she was tapping to pass the bored-ness because Hidan wasn't talking to her anymore. Thanerah glanced at Hidan to see him meditating his thoughts while using breathing practices by inhaling through the nose and exhale through the mouth.

Thanerah scoffed a bit and thought *That is so like an old man* Thanerah smirked softly *After all, he is an old man. If Kakuzu knew of this, he would be making fun of Hidan for years* suddenly Hidan said to her "If you're thinking of what would Kakuzu react if he knew of my real age, stop it now" Thanerah flinched in surprise when Hidan seemed to be reading her mind.

Thanerah sighed heavily and then she glanced at the bed to see the stained bandages *I should clean this up* thought Thanerah before she started to collect them, she threw them to the dust bin and grabbed the rolled up bandages to put it back in the first aid kit.


	14. Heartless

Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.14 Heartless

Days later, Hidan was sitting on the edge of his bed while Thanerah was sleeping on the other side of the bed; Hidan allowed her and it was three in the morning. Hidan looked down at his torso that was still covered in bandages and thought *It should be healed by now* he started to unwrap the bandages and it revealed his now healed chest. Hidan sighed in small relief as he felt the area on his chest where the injuries use to be. *No more pain...* thought Hidan, even though everyone thought he loves the pain but to be honest he hates it, but he doesn't want anyone to know that since it got him into the Akatsuki in the first place as a crazy masochist whose belief is within Jashinism.

Nobody knows his true self, except one. Hidan glanced at the woman who is sleeping in his bed, Thanerah was breathing softly with her mouth slightly open with her eyes close while she was in deep slumber. Hidan didn't like to admit it loudly but she was fairly beautiful, even though Thanerah doesn't see herself that way; just a simple girl who joined Jashinism.

Hidan noticed that she had began to shiver so Hidan grabbed the edge of the covers of the bed and brought it more over her body and tucked her in. She stopped shivering and let out a small relief sigh. Hidan continued to watch Thanerah sleep before he got out of bed and walked to his bathroom to take a cold shower.

Thanerah woke up when she felt the sun on her face; she opened her eyes but had to close them back because the sun blinded her for a brief moment. Thanerah groaned deeply and opened her eyes again, her vision went clear on an instant but then suddenly see Hidan lying next to her while looking at her.

Thanerah's eyes widened and she pushed her black hair away from her face "G-Good morning, Hidan" greeted Thanerah with a nervous grin. Hidan just continued to look at her before he replied "Morning" then he turned around under the covers so his back was facing her.

Thanerah arched a brow at Hidan *what's his problem?* asked Thanerah mentally as she sat up from her bed, Thanerah shrugged her shoulders and started to do her morning routine while Hidan just lay in bed. When Thanerah was done she return to the bed and Hidan hadn't move an inch "...is something on your mind?" asked Thanerah but Hidan just grunted at her. Thanerah sighed heavily and ask again "Is there...**someone** on your mind?" "..." "Is there?" "...it's none of your fucking business" he replied coldly.

Thanerah clicked her tongue softly *typical...* thought Thanerah. Her stomach suddenly growled from hunger, she blushed from embarrassment and hugged her stomach to try to block the sound from Hidan as her stomach continued to growl uncontrollably. Suddenly she heard Hidan's cold voice "If you're so fucking hungry, go to the fucking kitchen already" Thanerah growled at him and asked him while shouting a bit "What's your problem, Hidan? What did I do? I didn't do anything!" Hidan glared at Thanerah over his shoulder "You're my problem" and he looked away from her "Now get out" Thanerah was shocked of Hidan's sudden cold towards her and her vision started to become blurry from upcoming tears "You know, I was beginning to think that you may actually have a heart but I was wrong! Kakuzu was right, you are heartless!" Hidan's eyes widened and he sat up quickly to shout at Thanerah but she already slammed the door close behind her with a loud bang with small tears running down from her eyes.

Hidan sighed in frustration and rubbed his head with his hands, messing with his hairstyle a bit but he didn't care *you don't understand...**you**'re in my mind...but I can't have you...*

Thanerah got outside the Akatsuki base and run down the streets of the Rain Village while her tears were mixed with the rain, even though it's in the morning. *Kakuzu was right, I should have listened to him!* thought Thanerah, she ran and ran until her legs couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the ground. She realized that she was in the forest near the Rain Village but she didn't care, one last tear escaped from her eyes and then she closed them *Hidan really is...* an image of Hidan appeared in her mind in the darkness but he soon fade away *...heartless* she cursed under her breath *And I am such an idiot to think that I-that I-!* she couldn't finish her sentence and hit the ground with her fist in frustration.

Thanerah opened her eyes to see everyone horizontal, she groaned deeply and slowly sat up and wiped her tears off her eyes "That damn jerk..." suddenly she heard a dark chuckle from the side so Thanerah look to see nothing but a forest. "Huh, I must be imagining things..." mumbled Thanerah as she slowly stood up and dust her-self off.

Suddenly a big brown snake was wrapped around tightly on Thanerah's body and she tried to struggle free but the snake hissed at her to threaten to bite her face off. "Wha-what is this?" she heard the same dark chuckle and soon a shadow emerged from a tree before her. She gasped softly when she saw a tall man with incredibly pale skin, long black hair with snake-like eyes.

"My, you're a long way from the Akatsuki, my dear" said the snake-man before he licked his lips with his incredibly long tongue; Thanerah shivered from the sight of him then mumbled when she recognized him "You're Orochimaru, one of the Three Sannins." Orochimaru chuckled darkly and said "That is correct. Tell me; what is your name, my dear? Because I've been keeping an eye on you lately" he licked his lips again "And you've shown impressive powers"

Thanerah's eyes widened *h-he was watching me?* Then he chuckled to himself and said "And I didn't expect Hidan to be so...independent" then he smirked widely at her "Where is he by the way? Isn't he your guard?" Thanerah narrowed her eyes to him and growled "I don't need him to be my guard, I can protect myself. Especially from people like **you**!" shouted Thanerah with her blood boiling under her skin.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly in amusement and said "My, you're a feisty one I see," He suddenly walked towards her and with every step he took Thanerah struggle greatly but she couldn't escape from the snake's grasp until Orochimaru was in front of her. He reached a hand out to caress Thanerah's cheek and she froze from his cold touch "but I'll break you soon enough" he suddenly used his tongue to lick on Thanerah's free cheek and she shivered before she glared at Orochimaru and spit at him.

Orochimaru flinched when she spat at him, he took his tongue back to his back and look to see Thanerah giving him a death glare. Orochimaru had an annoying smirk on his face as he wiped the saliva off his cheek where it landed "You're brave, I'll give you that, but you're also a fool" Thanerah just continued to glare at him until Orochimaru suddenly slapped her across the face, hard, hard enough for Thanerah to go unconscious.

Hidan couldn't rid of the guilty feeling in his heart ever since Thanerah ran out of his room that morning. Hidan was still lying on his bed but he was lying completely on his back so he could look up at the ceiling. *What should I say? Argh, I not good at this kind of fucking things* Hidan angrily though before he rubbed the bridge of his nose, then he finally stood up and got out of bed *I'll just find her and...apologize to her. Argh, this is going to be the death of me* thought Hidan with a groan since he hates giving out apologies.

Hidan walked out of his room and went to the kitchen where Thanerah would be having her breakfast finish *I hope no one's there. Or else they'll make fun of me for getting soft* when he got to the kitchen he only saw Kisame, Itachi and Pein sitting in the kitchen table while eating their breakfast.

Hidan cleared his throat and said to them "Hey fuckers!" the three of them stopped eating their breakfast and the three of them turned their heads towards the masochist "What?" asked Pein annoyingly with a newspaper in his hand and his other hand occupied by a cup of hot coffee.

Hidan glared at Pein a bit before he asked "Have any of you seen, Thanerah?" the three of them glanced at each other before they shook their heads. Hidan arched a brow *strange, she was starving, she should have had her breakfast* thought Hidan while he scratched the back of his head.

"Why are you asking us? Don't you share the same room together?" "Therefore the same bed" said Itachi. Hidan blushed a bit but answered "Yeah but we," he sighed in a bit of frustration, making the three Akatsuki members to arch a brow at him "we had a fight this morning and just ran out of the room" Kisame asked Hidan "You had a fight? About what?" asked Kisame and Hidan replied "It's none of your fucking business, Kisame. So none of you have seen Thanerah?" again the three shook their head.

Hidan sighed heavily and cursed under his breath as he walked out of the kitchen but not before he grabbed a fresh apple nearby as his breakfast. Hidan bite onto his apple and thought *where could she be?* then he looked at the dungeon door *Maybe in her old cell...*

Hidan got to Thanerah's old cell and opened it, expecting to find Thanerah sitting at the corner while crying "Thanerah..." but he trailed off when he found the room to be empty. "Huh? She's not in here?" then his eyes widened "Don't tell me..." he quickly turned around as he dropped his half-eaten apple to the floor.

When Hidan got to the surface he immediately went to his bedroom to get his Akatsuki cloak, Krystol and scythe. Hidan immediately rushed to the kitchen and when he saw Pein drinking his coffee calmly while Kisame and Itachi were having a small conversation, until Hidan immediately asked Pein "Sir, I want to ask your permission to let me go find Thanerah!"

Pein immediately shot his eyes open like white plates and spit his coffee out on Itachi and Kisame surprisingly and they both froze, not being bothered that they were covered in Pein's coffee. The three of them stared at Hidan with pure shock while Hidan was staring at them solemnly.

"Wh-What did you say?" asked Kisame while he was dripping wet of coffee, Hidan narrowed his eyes at them and growled "You heard me. I want the permission to go after Thanerah" their jaws suddenly dropped "T-There you go again! You said a sentence," Kisame grasped his head "without any swearing!"

Hidan glared at Kisame and said "I don't give a damn about that right now!" then Itachi said "And you're...requesting for a mission? You **hate **doing missions!" Hidan groaned and asked Pein directly "Which will it be, sir? Yes or no?" asked Hidan. Pein arched a brow and asked "You couldn't find her anywhere?" Hidan shook his head and said "I think she went outside. I need to find her and fast. Now do I have your permission or not?" Pein sighed heavily and nodded "Very well. You have my permission" Hidan didn't hesitate to rush out of the door.

When he was gone Kisame said "That was...surprisingly" Pein and Itachi nodded with agreement before Itachi and Kisame glared at Pein for spitting his coffee at them. Pein waved the empty mug, which says 'number 1 master mind', and said to them "I was surprised" Itachi and Kisame dropped their faces and Itachi said "But was it really necessary to spit at us with your coffee?" "Yeah, I just took a shower! Now I'll have to take it again!"


	15. Hero

Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.15 Hero

Hidan went outside the Akatsuki base and started to ask questions around with the villagers if they have seen Thanerah. A few have and pointed at the direction where it leads to the outskirts of the Rain Village. "Fuck, Thanerah..." grumbled Hidan under his breath as he looked at the distant. He dashed towards the direction and thought *Thanerah, when I find you, I'll make sure to give you some big fucking lecture until your ears bleed!* Hidan stopped when noticed some foot tracks in the forest beside him.

He cross through the bushes and kneeled on the ground to examine the footsteps "There were two people..." mumbled Hidan then he sniffed the air and immediately recognized Thanerah's natural scent of jasmine and honey "Thanerah was here..." he glanced at the second set of foot prints "But who's the other one?" suddenly Hidan noticed something under the bushes so, being curious, he grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal a piece of snake skin.

"Snake skin...?" mumbled Hidan and then his eyes widened and he soon glared at the snake skin and crushed it in his hands as he growled "Orochimaru..."

Thanerah groaned when she started to awake from the darkness and she tried to move but she couldn't. She opened her eyes to see that her hands and feet were bond by ropes; she also realized that she was lying on a metal bed and was strapped down on it by belts. Thanerah cursed under her breath and tried to break free but it was hopeless, she was completely trapped.

Thanerah looked around the room to see that she was in an experimental room because she saw many strange things in liquid jars with a set neat of experimental equipment by her side of the metal bed and the swinging hanging lamp above her was the only light.

"A-Am I going to be...experimented?" asked Thanerah and even though she knew that nobody will answer her question since she's alone in the room until the door was opened by someone. Thanerah looked to see the shadow figure coming inside the room and closed the door behind him.

He walked towards Thanerah's metal bed and she expected to see Orochimaru but it wasn't, it was just a teenage kid with silver hair, onyx eyes with big round glasses, he also had a kind smile on his face. "You must be Thanerah, nice to finally meet you. Lord Orochimaru has been talking nothing but you for the past few weeks" Thanerah arched a brow at me "Orochimaru has been talking about me?" the boy nodded then he chuckled a bit to himself and mumbled "My, where are my manners?" he nodded his head to Thanerah "My name is Kabuto and you'll be taken care in my hands until Lord Orochimaru returns from his training" "Training?" "He's training his pupil" "He has a pupil? Anyone who wants to be his pupil than has to be insane" Kabuto chuckled "Then you think Sasuke Uchiha is insane? I hardly doubt that"

Thanerah's eyes widened *Sasuke Uchiha? Itachi's little brother?* Kabuto nodded at Thanerah's shock expression as if he could read her mind "You're right, Sasuke Uchiha is the younger sibling of Itachi Uchiha" everything went quiet for a moment then Thanerah asked Kabuto "What does Orochimaru want to do with me?"

Kabuto smiled kindly at her, maybe too kindly "Lord Orochimaru wants to test on you since you're a werewolf," he nodded towards Thanerah's Krystol "and the power of Jashin, Hidan's so-called religion. I'm very surprised by it actually; I never thought the religion would be so motivating by its secret powers." Then he suddenly whispered in Thanerah's ear "And don't expect your 'hero' to come and rescue you. I haven't detect him from a mile away from the base, it's obvious that he doesn't care for you"

Thanerah glared at Kabuto and growled at him "You don't know a fucking thing about him as I do" Kabuto smirked and said "We'll see when he gets here" then he started to walk away but stopped and gave her an evil smirk over his shoulder to her "**If** he'll ever get here"

Hidan was following the tracks with his chakra low since he doesn't want to get any chances of getting caught. Hidan stopped when he found a secret hole; Hidan sniffed the air again and smelled Thanerah's scent down in the hole.

*That's Orochimaru's lair...* thought Hidan before he pulled his scythe out and blocked the kunais that were thrown towards him. Two sound ninjas suddenly appeared in front of him and they got into fighting stance with kunais in their hands "Akatsuki? What are you doing here?" demanded one of the sound ninja. Hidan just growled at them "It's none of your fucking business" then Hidan charged towards the two before they could trigger the alarm.

Thanerah continued to struggle greatly as she was trying to break free but it was impractical. *Damn it! Why did I run away from the Rain Village in the first place? All because I was crying my eyes out from one stupid nonsense argument with Hidan!* Suddenly the doors were opened and this time it was Orochimaru.

"Now, shall we begin?" asked Orochimaru as he licked his lips like a predator, Thanerah just froze from her spot as Orochimaru walked to the side of her metal bed and he grabbed one of the experiment equipment "Shall I start with this?" then he put the simple dissecting knife and then suddenly pulled out a bone saw "Or this?" Thanerah couldn't take it anymore and screamed at the top of her lungs and it echoed in Orochimaru's cold base.

Hidan behead the second ninja while the other was already lying on the ground dead. Hidan's ears perked up when he suddenly heard a faint scream inside the deep hole entrance "Thanerah!" mumbled Hidan before he jumped down the hole.

When he landed he immediately scanned the area but so far he didn't see any sound ninja nor hear any sound at all. Hidan sighed a bit as he put his scythe on his back and looked at the three different corridors *which way?* thought Hidan.

Suddenly he saw Thanerah's shadow at a corner of a corridor "Thanerah?" mumbled Hidan as he narrowed his eyes at the shadow but then she turned around as she ran away from him "Thanerah!" Hidan went after her. When he turned to the corridor he saw her turning to another one "Damn it, Thanerah!" shouted Hidan as he ran after her.

When he turned to another corridor he saw Thanerah in a headlock by a sound ninja with a kunai near Thanerah's throat while other Sound ninja stand next to his comrade "Surrender or she dies" Thanerah was looking at him pleadingly "Hidan, please save me" Hidan smirked widely which made the two Sound and Thanerah to flinch "Wait, I must confirm to someone first before we start" he brought his Jashin rosary to his lips to give his silent prayers with his eyes closed.

After a while Hidan looked at the two sound ninja "You're saying that, if I surrender you'll let her go?" asked Hidan. The two sound ninja nodded "You have our word" Hidan smirked before he suddenly thrown a black stake through Thanerah's heart, hence through the sound ninja's heart.

"Gah!" both Thanerah and the sound ninja screamed in pain and they both spat out blood. Hidan smirked widely before they both dropped to the ground. The second sound ninja looked shocked at the two corpses before he looked at Hidan shockingly to see that he was smirking widely "Y-You even killed your own comrade" suddenly he was up against the wall by Hidan who was holding him by the neck with his feet off the ground.

"Yeah, so?" asked Hidan with a smirk "I guess you all didn't know that she's also immortal like me" suddenly 'Thanerah' poof into a cloud of smoke, revealing a third Sound ninja. Hidan used his free hand to take out another black stake and pointed at the Sound's stomach "Now, tell me where the fuck is she?"

The Sound went silent until Hidan stabbed a bit in his stomach and he grunted in pain. "I am not going to ask you again" warned Hidan. The Sound then confessed to him "D-Down this corridor, turned left to the last corridors and get to the last door." Hidan smirked widely before he pierced his black stake through the Sound's heart and he started at Hidan shockingly before the life disappeared from his eyes "Thanks for the information, fucker"

Thanerah watched as Orochimaru was experimenting with her blood in a test tube, he also put some strange liquids inside before covering the top with a rubber and twirl the test tube around; soon the strange green liquid suddenly disappeared until there was only Thanerah's blood again. Orochimaru licked his lips in delight "Impressive" he mumbled then he looked at Thanerah and said "Your blood can terminate my poisonous venoms. That's very surprising; so far your blood has rejected my poisons."

Then he suddenly got to Thanerah's metal bed side and caressed her cheek softly with the back of his cold fingers "You're so fragile..." Thanerah moved away from his touched and looked away, Orochimaru only chuckled before he turned back to his experimenting desk.

Suddenly he took out a bone saw and suddenly untie Thanerah's right hand and brought it out as he stable it still "Wh-What are you doing?" Orochimaru widely smirked at her and answered "I can't get it off your wrist so I'm going to have to cut off your hand for testing it" he was mentioning towards Thanerah's Krystol that was still wrapped around Thanerah's wrist like a watch. Orochimaru pressed the bone saw on Thanerah's hand before he began to saw it and Thanerah screamed loudly with small tears escaping from the corner of her eyes.

Hidan followed the Sound's instructions until he heard another loud scream but it was close "Thanerah!" then he growled under his breath *What the fuck is Orochimaru doing?* Then he stopped when he suddenly saw Kabuto standing in his way and right behind him was the door where it leaded to Thanerah.

"It's been a long time, Hidan" greeted Kabuto but Hidan growled at him "Kabuto, get out of my fucking way!" Kabuto shook his head and said "I'm sorry, Hidan but I can't allow you to go beyond this point. Orochimaru is busy experimenting with your pet"

Hidan growled before he charged towards Kabuto with his scythe out "You're fucking dead!" Kabuto smirked and went into fighting stance with his hands covered in chakra blades. "You're so inevitable" mumbled Kabuto with a wide smirk when Hidan was close Kabuto immediately tried to slice him up but Hidan disappeared at the last minute.

"What the he-!" Kabuto was cut off when Hidan landed on Kabuto's back and he pushed him against the stone floor with an incredibly amount of pressure so the impact made cracks on the floor. Kabuto groaned from a bit of pain and glared at Hidan who was smirking widely at him "Don't underestimate me, kid" Kabuto then suddenly disappeared but Hidan jumped out of the way of Kabuto's attack from behind.

Hidan landed easily on the ground while facing Kabuto who was glaring at him "I'm not going down that easily by someone like you" growled Kabuto. Hidan smirked widely and then stabbed his scythe on the ground "Look, as much as I like to fucking play with you I don't have the fucking time. So if you want to live through this, move out of the way"

Kabuto growled at Hidan with a death glare then shouted as he charged towards him "You must be joking!" Hidan sighed heavily "I warned you..." suddenly a light diagram appeared below Kabuto's feet and he stopped charging towards Hidan as the earth shook "Wha-What is this?" then he had to jump away from the diagram when something tried to bite him as it came out from the portal.

Kabuto's mouth was open as he was looking at the scene in front of him shockingly "What the..." Zalithor growled at him while Hidan was smirking widely at Kabuto's traumatized face. Hidan said to Kabuto "It's over" Zalithor breathe in deeply and shot out a black fire towards Kabuto "I-Impossible!" The fire blasted him, and soon the fires calm down to reveal no Kabuto at all.

Hidan soon grabbed Kabuto's wrist at the last minute when Kabuto tried to attack him again from behind. Hidan said to him solemnly "You think you can still win against me?" Kabuto, who was covered in scratches and burn marks, growled at Hidan "I-It's not like you, Hidan! What are you?"

Hidan narrowed his eyes at him and replied coldly "I'm not **human** anymore" before Kabuto could say a word Hidan quickly kicked him hard in the stomach and it send him flying towards the back wall until he hit it hard. He went unconscious and dropped to the floor.

Hidan scoffed a bit and mumbled "Fucking stubborn kid" he turned to face the door "Thanerah..." then he quickly rushed to the doors.


	16. Boom

Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.16 Boom

Hidan burst through the doors after Zalithor went back to his slumber and Hidan shouted "Orochimaru!" Orochimaru looked up to see Hidan with a cut up hand in his hands while Thanerah was shivering with tears running down from her eyes.

"Hidan, so nice for you to finally join us" said Orochimaru before he licked his lips with his long tongue, Hidan arched a brow at the hand that it was holding before he glanced at Thanerah and saw her right hand was missing. Hidan growled at Orochimaru "What did you do? Why the fuck did you cut off her hand?" Orochimaru just smirked widely at Hidan and then pulled the wrist band Krystol off Thanerah's chopped off hand. "For this" answered Orochimaru as he waved Thanerah's Krystol to Hidan and he threw Thanerah's hand to Hidan. It dropped on the ground and rolled towards Hidan until it stopped before his feet.

"Hi-Hidan..." stuttered Thanerah as she looked at Hidan with tears running down from her eyes, Hidan glared at Orochimaru "You're going to pay for that" Orochimaru just chuckled darkly at Hidan and said "We'll see in the end..." Suddenly Thanerah's crystal suddenly glowed brightly and the Krystol in Orochimaru's arms started to wrap itself on Orochimaru's arm until it stopped. Orochimaru examined it in awe before he looked at Hidan "This power..." he chuckled darkly and licked his lips "...is so marvellous"

Hidan smirked widely and it made Orochimaru to drop his smirk "Not for long..." said Hidan before the Thanerah's Krystol suddenly burst Orochimaru's arm, spilling his blood everywhere as Orochimaru screamed in pain. Thanerah's Krystol started to cease away from Orochimaru and it travelled to Thanerah's handless arm but soon her right hand started to regenerate itself until it was fully healed before her Krystol wrapped itself in her hand where it belongs.

Orochimaru grasped his shoulder where he lost his arm and he looked up to see Hidan smirking at him widely before he asked "You don't fucking understand, do you? The Krystol can't be wielded by anyone; it only answers to its own master alone" suddenly Hidan's Krystol started to spread itself on Hidan's arms until it was on his entire arm.

Orochimaru glared at Hidan but chuckled darkly "Marvellous, I would never thought the religion to have mysterious powers. You're not as weak as I thought" said Orochimaru. Hidan took his scythe out and said "Talking won't get you out of this. You're still going to pay for harming Thanerah"

Hidan charged towards Orochimaru while he was still smirking at Hidan until he suddenly turned into millions of snakes when Hidan struck him with his scythe. Hidan immediately dodged Orochimaru's attacks from above as Orochimaru was shooting out his snake sword from his mouth.

Thanerah glanced at her glowing Krystol with one last tear escaped from her eyes with the sound of the battle ringing in her ears. She glanced at the battle and then she growled like a wolf towards Orochimaru as they were fighting in Tai-jutsu.

Thanerah's Krystol stretched itself and it helped to unbound Thanerah from the metal bed. Suddenly Thanerah broke free from the bed with her bare hands and she immediately saw Orochimaru who was going to cut off Hidan's head as he was behind Hidan's kneeling position when he thought he had Orochimaru. "No!" Thanerah jumped towards Orochimaru just as she turned into a large black wolf.

Thanerah tackled Orochimaru to the small group of large tube containers before Orochimaru could cut Hidan's head off. The large tubes shattered and released the strange green liquids when it hit the ground. Wolf Thanerah clawed Orochimaru and tried to bite him but he was pushing her away as much as he can his only arm against her neck, his sword was thrown to the side when Thanerah tackled him and he was grunting a bit as Thanerah continued to try to bite him.

"Thanerah..."mumbled Hidan, he was quite shocked that Thanerah would save him and then suddenly snakes from Orochimaru's sleeves came out to wrap themselves around Thanerah. Thanerah growled and she tried to get the snakes off but they wrapped themselves around Thanerah's neck; suffocating her.

She growled before she got off of Orochimaru and banged around to try to get the snakes off but it only tightened around her neck. Hidan suddenly appeared by her side and grabbed the snakes to pull them off quickly with great effort. Wolf Thanerah coughed a bit and panted slightly while Hidan was patting her furry back after he threw the snakes to the far side.

Hidan glared at Orochimaru who was smirking widely at them then Hidan charged towards him with his scythe in his hand. Thanerah shook her head a bit since she felt a bit dizzy then she looked up to see Hidan fighting Orochimaru *I-* need to help him!* Thanerah quickly charged towards Orochimaru while he was distracted by Hidan.

Orochimaru saw Thanerah coming towards him and he smirked widely *Hmf, I have to retreat...* soon he turned into a million snakes again when Thanerah and Hidan struck at him in unison. "What the fuck?" asked Hidan before he saw Orochimaru at the door "That was quite fun but our game has to end here, unfortunately" suddenly a scratched up Kabuto appeared on Orochimaru's side and asked him frantically "Are you all right, Lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru chuckled and answered to his right-hand man "I'm fine, just lost an arm. That's all" he licked his lips once again and said "These two are quite interesting, don't you find, Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru. Kabuto glared hard at Hidan who glared back with wolf Thanerah by his side as she was giving them a death glare.

"Indeed" growled Kabuto. Soon a teenage kid who looked very similar to Itachi appeared beside Orochimaru "What's going on?" he asked solemnly as he rested his hand on his sword handle. Thanerah narrowed her eyes towards the boy and immediately recognized him *He must be Itachi's little brother. Sasuke Uchiha*

"Nothing important to you, Sasuke" answered Orochimaru and then he said to his followers "We will have to flee. I am in no condition to fight right now and I'm tired of playing with them already" Kabuto and Sasuke glanced at their Lord before Kabuto suggested "Lord Orochimaru, allow me to fight them" he glared at Hidan "I have some unfinished business with one of them" Hidan smirked at him in a way of accepting Kabuto's silent challenge.

Orochimaru glanced at Kabuto and said "You're in no condition to fight as well, Kabuto. I see that you've been beaten by Hidan" Kabuto growled softly at the back of his throat but bowed his head to Orochimaru "That is correct" there was a hint of his voice that he was angry for saying it out loud, especially to Orochimaru who he respect the most in the entire world.

Sasuke scoffed softly and said to Kabuto "You're getting soft, Kabuto" Kabuto glared at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes but didn't say a word to him. Sasuke looked back to the two Akatsuki members and asked "Is the werewolf Thanerah, the one you have spoken before, Orochimaru?"

"Indeed" answered Orochimaru and Sasuke scoffed "They don't seem much of a challenge" wolf Thanerah growled at the teenager and thought angrily *Why that little...* then Orochimaru warned his pupil "Don't underestimate them, Sasuke. They're stronger than they look" Sasuke scoffed again and then stepped forward "Like that will change the diversity between their power and mine" Sasuke was going to bring his sword out but Orochimaru stopped him by suddenly appeared on Sasuke's side and grabbed his hand "Sasuke, they're not worth the fight. Save it for your brother"

Sasuke snarled a bit at Orochimaru and replied "That is a pitiful excuse..." other than he released his sword before Orochimaru did with Sasuke's wrist. Orochimaru then said to her two followers "Let's go" then he disappeared and Kabuto soon followed him but Sasuke lingered a bit longer to scoff at the Akatsuki before he disappeared as well.

Wolf Thanerah growled at the spot where they disappeared *they just LEFT? What a bunch of assholes!* Hidan sighed heavily and his Krystol ceased as he said to Thanerah "Well, at least that's over" suddenly they felt the ground shook underneath their feet and some rubbles fell off the ceiling on top of their heads "Oh shit! They're blowing the place up!" Thanerah could already hear some bombs setting off not too far away.

Thanerah and Hidan quickly ran out of the room and Thanerah followed Hidan since she had no idea how she got in here. Hidan stopped when he turned to a corner "Fuck! It's blocked!" Thanerah looked to see but a wall of rocks and a few more falling.

Thanerah sniffed the air and could already sniff fresh air coming from a different corridor, so she quickly tugged Hidan's cloak to get his attention and he asked "What?" Thanerah just released him and run down to a different corridor "W-Where are you fucking going?" but he followed Thanerah as rocks were falling behind him.

Thanerah ran as fast as she can while following her nose with Hidan running beside her "I hope you're fucking right, Thanerah!" Thanerah just growled at him before she turned to a corridor and so does he and they both immediately saw an open door revealing stairs to outside. "A way out!" and that quickened their pace.

Hidan managed to get out but at the last minute rocks fall upon then it trapped Thanerah's left foot and she fell to the ground. Thanerah whimpered in pain and looked at her trap foot before she tried to break free but it was inevitable. Hidan stopped when he got outside and he was going to say something to Thanerah but then realized that she wasn't there. "Thanerah?" asked Hidan with an arched brow before he look back to see that she was trapped while the rocks continued to fall and they were nearly covering Thanerah.

"Fucking motherfucking shit!" screamed Hidan in sheer panic before he quickly ran to Thanerah to help her. Thanerah growled as she continued to try to remove her trapped foot until Hidan suddenly appeared by her side and help her out. Soon they got Thanerah's foot off but she awkwardly ran while limping with Hidan until they finally got out as the rocks completely covered the entrance.

Hidan and Thanerah let out a sigh of relief and they relaxed on the ground while lying on it. "Fuck, it's finally over..." mumbled Hidan and Thanerah nodded in agreement. After a while of resting a bit Hidan stood up from the ground and scanned the area before he scratched the side of his head "Where the fuck are we?" asked Hidan.

He looked at Thanerah who was still lying on the ground but when she turned to look at him she titled her head to the side. "You have no idea as well, do you?" asked Hidan and Thanerah shook her head, sadly.

Thanerah stood up and flexed her foot that was trapped to feel that it was all better already *I guess being a Jashinist isn't that bad as I thought. If I wasn't, I would have felt more pain when Orochimaru was cutting my hand off* thought Thanerah. Hidan said to her while he pointing at a high tree "I'll take a look from up there" soon they both walked towards the tree that Hidan pointed out.

They got to their tree and Hidan easily put his foot on the bark of the tree while concentrating his chakra at the soles of his feet before walking up to the top the tree vertically. Thanerah just looked at Hidan in awe before she walked to the tree and lifted herself up to put her paws on the bark of the tree. She scratched the bark of the tree to make scratching noises so she could get Hidan's attention.

Hidan stopped when he heard the sound and turned his head to see that it was Thanerah "What?" asked Hidan. Thanerah whimpered at him and Hidan arched a brow "You want to climb?" Thanerah immediately nodded. Hidan let out a small laugh before he said to Thanerah "When we're back at the Akatsuki base I'll teach you. For now, we need to find a way back!"

Hidan reached the top of the tree and scanned the area to see a forest that could be seen from miles. "Oh shit...we're not anywhere near the Rain Village." Then he looked behind him to see great large mountains and his eyes widened a bit "Wait, those mountains..." then he went a bit higher to see a great sea "Oh shit..."

Thanerah waited and waited from below for Hidan to come back then she thought *what's taking him so long?* Suddenly Hidan jumped down from the top and landed easily next to Thanerah. "We're not going back to the Rain Village yet" said Hidan as he looked at Thanerah, she only titled her head to the side so he explained "I want to show you something first"


	17. Cold

**Arthur's Note**:

Thank you to those who have given me reviews for this story. I should tell all of you guys the reason why I've published so many chapters in one day, it's because I'm in Italy and I have a short limit of accessing to the Internet so I don't know how long I'll be out here without it. Besides all of that, thank you again! Enjoy! And I know my writing sucks a few times, I'm still practicing!

* * *

><p><strong>Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.17 Cold<strong>

Thanerah titled her head once more to Hidan. *What is he talking about?* when Hidan saw Thanerah's confused expression he answered "We need to get to Hanatul as soon as possible, right?" Thanerah nodded "Our only ride is through those mountains" he pointed towards the two mountains and Thanerah looked. She returned to look at Hidan and screamed mentally *Are you damn serious?* Hidan answered just like he could read her mind "Yes, I'm serious"

Thanerah growled under her breath since she is still a wolf and doesn't want to turn back because then she'll be naked. Thanerah just huffed while looking away from Hidan *This is ridiculous!* Hidan sighed heavily and said "Look, I just want to fucking show you, that all. We need to prepare our stuff if we want to get out of here before the Akatsuki finds out that we quit unexpectedly" explained Hidan as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Thanerah growled at him, Hidan sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose "That's not a fucking answer..." he grumbled under his breath. Then he took his cloak out and threw it on Thanerah. She titled her head to the side at Hidan and he answered "Turn back into a human, Thanerah! I can't speak wolf-ish!" Thanerah growled at him and shook her head. Hidan arched a brow and asked "What? What's the fucking matter now?" Thanerah whimpered as she scratched the floor with her paw.

Hidan had no idea of what she's trying to say "I'm not getting anywhere with this" said Hidan. Thanerah groaned loudly before she tried to show Hidan, she went tense with her eyes shut tightly until after 2 minutes she got tired and let out a big huff. Hidan only titled his head to the side until it clicked in his mind "You...**can't** turn back?" Thanerah quickly nodded and Hidan's jaw dropped. "You're fucking telling me that you have no control of your form?" Thanerah nodded in shame.

Hidan groaned at the back of his throat before he grabbed his cloak from Thanerah and put it back on. "This is unbelievable..." grumbled Hidan and Thanerah only whimpered at him. Hidan looked at the two mountains once again and said to Thanerah "It doesn't matter anyway, we're going"

Thanerah dropped her head as Hidan started to walk away towards the two mountains that he mentioned. *This will be a long time...argh, I hope I can cope through this* thought Thanerah as she followed Hidan.

* * *

><p>Hidan and Thanerah walked for hours until the sky have darken, Hidan stopped and said to Thanerah "We'll rest for the night" Thanerah screamed mentally *Finally!* And she dropped herself flat on the ground while panting like a dog. Hidan turned his head to Thanerah when he heard a 'thud' sound behind him and he smirked a bit when he saw her. "Tired?" Thanerah sent him a glare but couldn't say anything.<p>

"I'll get us some firewood" then Hidan walked into the woods, leaving Thanerah behind, alone. Thanerah lifted her head from the ground to huff *how in the world am I like this? Why does it have to be me?* she asked herself mentally but she knew that it will never be answered.

Thanerah waited for Hidan to come back and everything was quite beside the sound of crickets. Thanerah's ears kept twitching from the sound of them and thought angrily with a small growl *Argh! Damn those crickets! Why do they have to be so damn loud?* Suddenly she heard a rustling through the bushes and she became alert.

She quickly got into pouncing stance, ready to tackle the mysterious intruder. *Hidan, it better be you!* suddenly a white rabbit with red eyes jumped out from the bushes, Thanerah blew her lips in annoyance *just a rabbit* and her head perked up *a **rabbit*** then her stomach growled.

Thanerah grinned widely at the rabbit while it was chewing some grass *heheheh, unfortunately for you buddy. You're my dinner* she was going to tackle the rabbit but suddenly a black stake pierced through the rabbit, stabbing it to the ground. *Hey!* Thanerah looked up to see that it was Hidan, walking back towards her with some wood in his arms.

*What was that for? It was mine!* Thanerah growled at Hidan. Hidan smirked and said "You were taking too damn long" Thanerah sat her bum on the ground and looked away with a huff. Hidan sighed softly before he put the wood on the ground and grabbed his black stake with the rabbit. He pulled his stake out from the rabbit before he threw it on the ground before Thanerah's feet and she jolted a bit in surprise.

"Eat up" ordered Hidan as he was setting up the wood to make a campfire. Thanerah growled at Hidan, he stopped to arch a brow at her "What? You don't want to eat it?" Thanerah's stomach growled in hunger and Thanerah went silent. Hidan grinned in victory before he said to Thanerah "Just eat the rabbit, Thanerah. I caught my own" he pulled out a dead brown rabbit to show it to her.

Thanerah growled softly at the back of her throat before she looked down at the dead white rabbit before her feet. Thanerah sighed mentally before she made herself comfortable on the ground with her rabbit in her...paws and she started to eat it.

* * *

><p>Thanerah licked her paws clean after she finished her rabbit, leaving only its bones while Hidan was eating his cooked rabbit. Thanerah licked her lips since she felt slightly thirsty so she used her ears to hear any stream nearby. Her ears perked towards a direction when she did so she stood up and stretched herself.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hidan asked with his mouth half full. Thanerah only growled at Hidan before she walked towards the sound of the stream while Hidan watched, when she disappeared Hidan sighed heavily "So much talking to a wolf..." before he swallowed his dinner.

* * *

><p>Thanerah found her stream and drank the water from it *Ah, the water is so fresh and cool* thought Thanerah with a happy mental grin. Afterwards she looked up at the sky to see millions of stars with the full moon high in the sky *It's quite beautiful tonight...* she looked at the full bright moon and she immediately went hypnotized by its beauty.<p>

Thanerah then suddenly have the urge to get higher so she scanned the area and see a cliff not too far away. She quickly ran towards it through the woods towards the cliff, after 20 minutes she reached the cliff and went to the sharp edge while looking at the moon. Thanerah looked away from the moon and looked at the landscape before her *I wonder if there are others like me. A werewolf* she hesitated for a moment *Well, I should give it a shot* then she howled deeply into the cold air.

* * *

><p>Before, Hidan was just watching the fire dancing while waiting for Thanerah to come back. He had already finished his dinner. Hidan looked at the direction where Thanerah went *She's awfully taking a long time...* suddenly he heard a loud howl echoing in the forest.<p>

"Thanerah?" mumbled Hidan with an arched brow.

* * *

><p>Thanerah listened carefully in the cold air after she howled; hoping that there will be a response but after a while it seemed hopeless *Guess I'm the only one* Thanerah was going to go back to Hidan until she suddenly heard a faint howl from afar. Thanerah's ears perked towards the direction *There is someone like me...*<p>

Thanerah was going to howl again but suddenly she heard a voice behind her "Thanerah, what the fuck are you doing?" she stopped and turned her head to see Hidan. She tried to grin nervously to him but being a wolf was nearly impossible to do so.

Hidan narrowed his eyes at her before he ordered "Come on, Thanerah. We have to get up early tomorrow" Thanerah groaned deeply before she obeyed and trot her way back to the camp site. Once Thanerah was gone Hidan heard a soft howl from afar, he looked at the distant where the howl came from and scoffed softly "Tch, typical of wolves..."

* * *

><p>Thanerah returned to the camp site, found a spot and she made herself comfortable on the ground to sleep. Soon her ears perked up again when she heard footsteps so she opened an eye to see that it was just Hidan. She closed her eye again and cuddled her head on the ground intending to sleep. With her high senses she could hear Hidan sitting on the ground next to her and he sigh before she heard another shift.<p>

Everything went quiet for a while but Hidan continued to shift in his position. He groaned softly and brought his Akatsuki cloak closer to him since he felt cold and incredibly uncomfortable on the ground. *Argh, it's too fucking cold and the grass is like fucking hard and sharp!* He glanced at Thanerah who was soundlessly asleep.

Hidan sighed heavily and continued to try to sleep but still couldn't. Thanerah on the other hand couldn't take it anymore and groaned at the back of her throat. She quickly stood up and glared at Hidan who caught her stare. "Sorry, I'm fucking uncomfortable" Thanerah groaned once more then suddenly went around Hidan so she was behind and lie down "What?" asked Hidan.

Thanerah didn't say anything and just lay her head on her crossed paws. Hidan hesitated and lie down on Thanerah's furry body, he immediately felt comfortable and surprised by her soft fur. "Hmm, so fluffy..." he murmured, Thanerah blushed softly but tried to ignore that.

"Thanks Thanerah..." said Hidan as he closed his eyes to sleep, Thanerah glanced at him from the corner of her eyes before she closed them *You're welcome...*

* * *

><p>Thanerah was forced to wake up by a soft push and loud voice "Thanerah! Thanerah! Wake the fuck up!" she groaned and opened one eye to see no other but Hidan. *What do you want?* asked Thanerah but sadly he couldn't hear it. He said "It's time to go, Thanerah. Now move your lazy ass" Thanerah only groaned and stood up before stretching with a loud yawn.<p>

Afterwards she saw Hidan already walking away *Wait for me!* screamed Thanerah mentally as she ran after Hidan.

* * *

><p>*Holy shit!* screamed Thanerah when she and Hidan were walking through a thin path between the two large snowy mountains, in a snow storm. *Why? Why do I have to go through this!* thought Thanerah as she had to push herself through the hard snow with Hidan beside her. He had his cloak fully buttoned to keep himself warm and he was cursing underneath his breath.<p>

*W-We need to find a cave until this fucking storm passes.* thought Hidan. He said to Thanerah "We'll take shelter until this fucking storm is over!" Thanerah quickly nodded and she scanned the area to see if she could find a cave for shelter. She managed to found one and she tugged on Hidan's cloak towards the cave "You found one?" asked Hidan before he groaned and shakily sigh.

Hidan followed Thanerah to the cave she found and when they entered Hidan sighed in relief. Thanerah shook herself to get the snow off her fur as Hidan just took his scythe out so he could sit on the ground comfortably with his back against the cave wall while keeping himself close to try to get some warmth.

Thanerah noticed Hidan shivering from the cold so she walked and managed to get behind him "T-Thanerah, wha-what are you doing?" asked Hidan but Thanerah didn't say a word and wrapped herself around Hidan to try to keep him warm. He sighed in relief when he received the warmth from Thanerah and he buried his face in her fur. "Thanks..." said Hidan then he reached out to scratch the back of Thanerah's ear, soon her tail started to wag happily *Oh, that feels nice...* thought Thanerah happily.

Hidan smirked and chuckled to himself before he moved to another spot *Oooh yeah* thought Thanerah with a happy wolf face and her tail continued to wag happily as Hidan continued to pet her head.


	18. Mistake

Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.18 Mistake

For an hour and a half the storm had finally pass and all that is left is light snowing. Thanerah, who is still in her wolf form, looked outside of the cave. She nudged Hidan softly with her nose since he took a nap, after a while Hidan finally woke up. Hidan yawned as he rubbed his eyes and then he asked Thanerah "What? What is it?"

Thanerah pointed at the exit of the cave, Hidan saw the condition of the weather before he once again yawned. He stood up and placed his large three-bladed scythe on his back. He told Thanerah "Time to go, Thanerah" she only nodded to him, stood up and stretched herself since she hadn't move an inch since Hidan fell asleep on her.

Hidan flexed his shoulders a bit and cracked his neck with a small groan. He said to Thanerah "We'll cut off a few hours if we run" Thanerah only yawned but nodded. Hidan smirked a bit before he started to run towards the direction and Thanerah easily followed him.

* * *

><p>Hidan slowed down when he was near the sharp edge of a cliff and Thanerah slowed down as well as she stared at the scene before her in awe. *Oh my God...* she could see nothing but a grand sea as it was scorching like diamonds from the sun's rays.<p>

"That's where we're heading" said Hidan as he pointed at the distant. Thanerah narrowed her eyes to the direction that he was pointing *I don't see anything* soon Hidan turned his head to the side and then have a big grin on his face "Well, today we're quite lucky" Thanerah looked confused at Hidan before she looked at his direction.

She saw a small Inn with grey smoke rising to the cold air from the chimney and there was also a harbour but no boats or anything like that. *Why are there no boats but they have a harbour?* asked Thanerah. Hidan suddenly said "We're going to stay in there for the night"

Thanerah growled and mentioned her head towards herself *And what about me?* Hidan rubbed his chin but have a wide smirk on his face as he looked down at Thanerah "Well, you don't look like a dog and you most certainly are too big than an original wolf. Maybe you'll have to sleep outside" Thanerah glared and growled at him *Over my dead body I wi-!*

Suddenly her body started to shift and her black fur started to fall to the ground until she was completely naked of fur, in her human form. She yelped loudly with her face completely flushed and she quickly covered her private parts with her hands "Ah! Why now? This is so not the best time!" she squealed.

Hidan grinned widely with his cheeks slightly red "My, what a great fucking view" Thanerah immediately blushed and shouted "Hidan! Stop looking at me!"

"Why? You should be flattered that I'm looking at your body. It has...good qualities" said Hidan as he was eyeing her up and down. Thanerah growled at him and shouted "Can you at least give me something to cover myself?"

Hidan snickered behind his hand and he said "Hey, maybe we'll have a room for free if we enter the Inn with you naked"

"To Hell I will!"

"Oh, don't be like that, Thanerah" whined Hidan with a pout. Thanerah continued to glare at him then she growled "Hidan, if you don't give me your cloak I'll tear you apart!" he smirked and said

"You think you can tear me apart in that form? You left your sword back at the Akatsuki base. You're harmless as fuck" Thanerah suddenly tackled Hidan on the ground in a blink of an eye. Hidan was shocked as Thanerah glared at him as she grasped his throat "Just because I'm back to human doesn't mean that I can't make you suffer!"

Hidan grinned widely and he could already feel a boner when he felt Thanerah's boobs pressed against his bare chest. "I am suffering," Hidan said before he suddenly grabbed Thanerah's butt cheeks with his hands and squeezed them "From not raping you right now. So fucking soft"

Thanerah yelped in surprise with her cheeks entirely flushed and she glared at Hidan "Hidan, let me go" Hidan shook his head and asked "Why? Your ass is so fucking nice and soft" he squeezed them again and she yelped once more.

She tightened her hold around his neck, trying to suffocate him. "Hidan let me go! Now!" ordered Thanerah but Hidan didn't obey. Thanerah shifted a bit and suddenly Hidan groaned. Thanerah arched a brow, looked down and saw a tent in his pants. She gasped softly and she glared at Hidan before she suddenly punched Hidan across his face, he smirked and spit some blood to the ground before looking back to Thanerah.

"Tch, you punch like a man" he said then Thanerah punched him again. He spit some more of his blood to the ground and then glared up at Thanerah "Okay, that's not funny anymore." He suddenly stitched positions so he was on top of Thanerah and she was surprised.

Hidan glared down at Thanerah and growled "You know, that hurt like hell" then he looked into Thanerah's eyes and she looked back. Without knowing Hidan started to lean towards Thanerah's face, with his anger already fading away. Hidan stopped from his lips just an inch from Thanerah and for some reason, Thanerah wanted to kiss him.

Thanerah slowly and hesitatingly leaned a bit and brushed her lips lightly against his. Hidan hesitantly responded by pressing his lips a bit firmly against hers. Thanerah could feel millions of butterflies in her stomach with her heart leaping...in joy. When Hidan pulled away he started to say "I-I should have do-!" he was cut off when Thanerah pressed her lips on Hidan's once again. Hidan eyes widened but soon closed when he kissed her back.

Thanerah slowly wrapped her arms around Hidan's neck as she moved her lips against his, it just felt...right. Suddenly Hidan pulled away quickly with a shock expression while Thanerah just blushed furiously while looking at Hidan.

"Wha-!" Hidan suddenly pushed himself off her, quickly stood up and looked away. "Oh no, no, no, no..." he mumbled while holding his head. Thanerah looked at him confusingly and sadly, she noticed that she was still naked so she tried to cover herself. *I-I thought Hidan liked it. Did I do something wrong?*

Thanerah didn't dare to say a word and she continued to cover her-self while looking at the ground. Soon she was covered by an Akatsuki cloak, she looked up to see that it was Hidan but he was looking away from her. "Hidan I-!" she was cut off by Hidan "Thanerah, don't say a fucking word" he growled at her with such coldness.

Thanerah dropped her eyes back to the ground with such sadness before Hidan grabbed her shoulders so he could make her to stand up. Thanerah brought the Akatsuki cloak closer to her as Hidan walked away from her towards the Inn. He stopped and said to her over his shoulder to her "Come on" he ordered with his cold voice.

Thanerah looked sadly to the ground once more and brought Hidan's cloak closer to her but she followed him from behind.

* * *

><p>Thanerah sat on the edge of the double bed. She and Hidan were still not talking and everything seemed tense. Hidan had walked to the window of their room and soon it started to rain heavily. Thanerah glanced at Hidan to see that he was watching the rain, she sighed heavily and thought *What am I going to do?*<p>

Suddenly Hidan sighed heavily which caught her attention, Hidan turned around to face her and said "Thanerah, what happened before was nothing. All right" Thanerah stared wide eyed at him then she asked "Then why did it seem that you wanted to kiss me?" Hidan grunted and looked away but answered "Look, I just got caught in the fucking moment. That's all"

Thanerah looked away from Hidan "Oh..." she could already feel tears threatening to come out from her eyes. Hidan glanced at Thanerah to see her body trembling and soft sniffing. Hidan sighed heavily; he took his scythe out and placed it against the corner of the room near the bed. He silently crawled on the bed towards Thanerah until he was kneeling behind her; she felt him behind him but did not move.

Suddenly Hidan wrapped his arms around Thanerah from behind and she flinched. "Thanerah, I'm not saying that I...I don't **care** about you. It's just that...I can't..." he sighed heavily and Thanerah looked at him from the corner of her eyes as small tears were running down from them "...I can't have you. I'm forbidden to be with someone."

"...does that mean that to me as well?" Hidan sadly nodded but said "Unless you ask permission from him, which I doubt he'll accept it. Sometimes he would demand the person who the Jashinist is interest to be a sacrifice to Jashin as punishment for asking such a question"

"W-Why?" asked Thanerah as she turned around so she could bury her face in his chest. Hidan sighed heavily and tightened his hold around her "Because...something less than destruction is a sin. And...that kiss...is one of the most forbidden things in Jashinism."

Thanerah sighed heavily and managed to stop crying. Then she asked him "S-So, you've never been...?" Hidan sadly shook his head. After a while of complete silence Hidan asked her "Want something to eat?" Thanerah nodded but then she said to him "But I can't go out like this" he smirked a bit, released her so he could get out of bed and walked to the door. He said to Thanerah "I'll bring us something to eat. You stay here"

Thanerah nodded before he left. Thanerah sighed heavily and smelled Hidan's cloak, it smelled unique.

* * *

><p>Thanerah waited and waited until she heard the door being opened. She turned to look to see Hidan holding a tray of simple food. "Finally..." mumbled Thanerah because she was starving. Hidan walked towards the night stand to put the tray of food on it and said to Thanerah "The fucking chef was half drunk. Good thing he can still cook".<p>

Thanerah didn't care and she was wolfing down the food already. Hidan chuckled a bit at Thanerah's sudden hunger and she glared at him with her mouth half full. "I'm hungry, ok!" she protested before eating her food again.

She noticed that Hidan wasn't eating so she asked him after she swallowed "Aren't you going to eat?" Hidan shook his head "Nah, I'm not that hungry" Thanerah arched a brow at him and said "But you're always hungry" Hidan glared at her softly and protested "The reason why I always complained to Kakuzu is because I wanted to piss him off by forcing him to pay my food! I mean seriously, that fucktard has nothing in his mind but fucking money!"

Thanerah couldn't help but agreed. She finished her dinner in 10 minutes and she sigh in relief when she felt her stomach full. "I'm so stuffed"

"Good because I'm not buying you food again" said Hidan as he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Suddenly they heard Pein's voice in their heads *Where are you, Hidan, Thanerah?*

"We're in a fucking Inn, sir" replied Hidan while checking his nails. Thanerah just rolled her eyes at him.

*You're in an Inn? I thought you would be back here by now from Orochimaru* asked Pein

"Well that fucker blocked the main entrance so we had to take a back one. Unfortunately we ended up in a fucking land of nowhere" said Hidan.

*So you don't know the way back to the Rain Village?*

"Nope" said Hidan without care.

Pein sighed heavily and said *I'll send Deidara to pick you guys up. Just stay where you are*

Thanerah asked Pein "How long do we have to stay here, sir?"

*Maybe a few hours. It depends on your location* then he was gone.

Thanerah and Hidan sighed heavily. Hidan said to Thanerah "Thanerah, it's late. You should get some sleep". Thanerah asked him "But what about my clothes? I can't go out like this" she said as she mentioned towards herself.

Hidan shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. You should just wear my cloak until we get back. And when we do, we'll have to deal of tearing your clothes when you turn. Kakuzu hates wasting on money that will tear apart soon enough" Thanerah nodded in agreement before she lay down on her bedside and brought the covers over her.

"Good night, Hidan"

"...Good night"


	19. Marriage

**Author's Note:**

Please give me some reviews to encourage me to continue this! I was surprised when I had no reviews from the new chapter.

* * *

><p>Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.19 Married<p>

Hidan woke up when he heard a soft cluttering from the door. Hidan quickly sat up from the bed while Thanerah was still sleeping soundlessly. Hidan noticed the doorknob shaking a bit as if someone from the other side of the door was trying to open it. Hidan quickly got out of bed, grabbed his scythe from the corner and went to the door.

Hidan grabbed the handle of the door and it stopped shaking. Hidan breathe in deeply before he quickly unlocked the door and swung it open. He sighed in relief and glared at the intruder "Don't do that, Deidara. I thought you were an enemy or something" Deidara grinned sheepishly at him and said "Sorry about that, Hidan." He glanced inside the room "Did I wake you?"

Hidan nodded and then Deidara asked "What about Thanerah?" Hidan mentioned his head towards her and Deidara took a look. "Still asleep?" asked Deidara and Hidan nodded.

Hidan looked at Deidara and asked "What took you so fucking long?" Deidara glared at Hidan "Hey, it's not easy tracking you down here. You're pretty far away from the Rain Village. Be glad that I'm even helping you"

Hidan scoffed softly, Deidara then asked Hidan "So, did you beat Orochimaru?"

"I...I just got lucky. He wasn't there so I had the advantage of getting Thanerah out" lied Hidan. He doesn't really want anyone to know what really happened.

"Then how the hell did you end up here?" asked Deidara with his arms crossed with narrow eyes. Hidan sighed heavily and answered "The place blew up when I got Thanerah out. The main entrance was blocked so we had to use a different out"

"And you had no idea how to get back to the village?" Deidara asked with a bored frown. Hidan glared at Deidara but nodded with a small groan; even though that he's lying.

Deidara said to Hidan "Come on, Hidan. Time to go back, hmm"

Hidan went to Thanerah's side of the bed and shook her shoulder to wake her up. "Thanerah, Thanerah! Wake the fuck up!" said Hidan but she just groaned and sleepily opened one eye at him. "What?" she asked tiredly "Time to head back" she groaned once more and closed her eyes. "Give me another 10 minutes...zzzz" Hidan groaned deeply and then gathered Thanerah in his arms so he was carrying her bridle style.

* * *

><p>Hidan followed Deidara outside with Thanerah sleeping in his arms. Deidara buried his hand in his clay pouch before he created a sculpture of a bird and he threw it on the ground before he did a handsign. The clay bird soon poof and became larger, Deidara jumped on the back of the bird with Hidan and Thanerah before the bird took off into the night sky.<p>

Thanerah cuddled on Hidan's warm chest as she was still in his arms. Deidara glanced at Thanerah and asked Hidan "Why is she wearing **only** your cloak? Hmm" Hidan grinned at him and asked "What do you think?" Deidara's jaw dropped with his eyes widened like white plates. "Y-You...and sh-she...?"

Hidan grin widened and said to him "No. She turned into a werewolf" Deidara sighed in relief with his shoulders dropped. Hidan raised a brow at Deidara before he asked "You wanted to sleep with her or something?" Deidara immediately flinched with his face fuming. "Wha-What?" asked Deidara.

Hidan narrowed his eyes at him and said "Deidara, she's a Jashinist like me. She isn't allowed to love or some shit like that" Deidara groaned and mumbled "I know"

* * *

><p>Thanerah groaned softly and started to flutter her eyes open. Everything was blurry at first but after a few times of blinking her vision became clear. *Where am I?* she looked around the familiar room until she realized *Am back at the Akatsuki base*<p>

Soon the door was opened, she turned her head to see that it was Hidan "Hidan..." she mumbled. He nodded and then asked "Are you okay? I mean, you've been sleeping nearly two days straight" Thanerah blinked a few times and stared at Hidan shockingly. "I-I have?" she asked and Hidan nodded.

Thanerah looked down at her-self to see that she was wearing a white short dressed that reached above her knees with long opened sleeves. She glared at Hidan but he quickly said when he caught her glare "I didn't do it! Konan did it!"

Thanerah just murmured to him and then she asked him "What happens now?" Hidan sighed heavily and answered

"I'm still thinking, Thanerah. It's not going to be easy" Thanerah sighed heavily and nodded in agreement "I know"

* * *

><p>After a few more days, Thanerah was sitting on the bed in Hidan's room while reading a small Jashin book. Suddenly she felt pain in her wrist so she looked to see a different mark "What the hell?" the mark burned in her skin until it stopped with steam coming out from it. "What is this?" asked Thanerah as she looked at it. Then she quickly got out of bed and rushed out of the room to the living room where Hidan is hanging out with the members of the Akatsuki.<p>

She got to the living room she called out to Hidan "Hidan, what the hell is this mark on my wrist?" Hidan flinched since his back was facing her and he turned around to face her. "Um..." he cursed under his breath and scratched the back of his head "How the fuck should I explain this...?" then he ordered her "Come here"

Thanerah obeyed and sat next to him on the couch while the members of the Akatsuki were watching. Thanerah noticed the same mark on Hidan's wrist and she asked "How come you have the same mark?" he started to blush a bit and nervously said "Um...you see...Lord Jashin has branded us"

"Yeah, so?" she asked.

Hidan gulped a bit and continue to say "Well, he branded us as a sign that we're...that we're..." everyone waited for Hidan to finish. He slapped his eyes closed with his hands and finally said "...married"

Everything went absolutely quiet, Pein's mouth opened and he accidently let his tea spilled out of his mouth but no one was paying attention. No one even blinked for the past two minutes until Thanerah finally said "We are WHAT?"

Hidan groaned deeply and then said to her "We're fucking **married**! Lord Jashin has purposed use to each other!"

"But he can't just suddenly brand someone to be engaged with someone else without a warning!"

"Yes he can! He chooses the mates for Jashinists and apparently he chose us to be fucking together!"

Kisame grinned and said to Kakuzu "Awe, look at these two. They're already fighting like a married couple" a few members snickered. Hidan and Thanerah sent a death glare at Kisame but before they could say a word they suddenly hear a wedding song from behind. Everyone turned their heads to see that it was Tobi, holding a small stereo that was playing the wedding song, until it was thrown out of the window by Hidan.

Hidan glared at Tobi before he said "Tobi thinks Hidan and Thanerah are great together" soon he was thrown out of the window "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!"

BOOM!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this..." mumbled Thanerah as she was lying on the bed with her face buried in her pillow with Hidan – her newlywed husband – sitting next to her while he was rubbing his forehead. "Well neither can I but unfortunately for us, we're married"<p>

Everything went quiet for a while until Thanerah asked Hidan "But why did he bond us together, Hidan? I mean...we have nothing in common"

"We have Jashinism" said Hidan while looking at her and she turned her head to look at him.

"Besides that"

Hidan sighed heavily and rubbed his hands together to calm his mind a bit. Suddenly Thanerah asked Hidan "Have you been engaged to someone before?" Hidan arched a brow at Thanerah but shook his head. Thanerah looked at Hidan pitifully and mumbled "You must have been so lonely..."

Hidan scoffed softly and looked away from her "I don't need your fucking pity, Thanerah. I've been fine for centuries...Besides, being alone is not that bad" said Hidan but Thanerah could see that he was lying. She glanced at the night stand and found a picture frame closed. She looked at it with curiosity and then reached her hand out to grab it, but Hidan saw it coming and took it quickly before Thanerah could touch it.

"What the fuck are you doing, Thanerah?" growled Hidan as he protect the picture frame in his hands. Thanerah sat up from the bed and answered "I want to see it" Hidan glared at her and asked "Why?"

Thanerah stared at him with confidence and said "Because I'm your wife." Hidan flinched slightly before he sighed heavily. He hesitatingly passed the picture frame to Thanerah while looking away, as if he was ashamed to show it to her.

It was a very old picture, it seemed to be painted; there was a beautiful woman with brunette curly hair with pink eyes and in her arms were two boys, one was slightly taller than the other and has the same eyes as his mother but the other one had grey eyes and the two boys are brunettes.

"Is this your family?" asked Thanerah as she looked at Hidan but her smile disappeared when he saw him glaring at the side.

"Yes..."

Thanerah had no idea why he looked so angry. Thanerah looked back at the picture and asked "And I supposed that this is your little brother?"

"...His name is Koruka. He was only 6 and I was 9" Hidan answered solemnly.

"Where's your father?"

Hidan flinched and his glare hardened "My father left us when I was just an infant. My mother didn't even know why he left until..." his fist hardened until Thanerah could see his knuckles turning white but soon it was covered by Thanerah's hand. He flinched slightly but soon his hands relaxed under her touch.

"...I'm sorry"

Thanerah asked him "What happened to your brother? Did he have a family?"

Hidan sighed heavily and answered "He died when he was young. He died in a fire" Thanerah could hear remorse in his voice so she surprisingly hugged Hidan. He seemed to need it because he leaned his head on her shoulder "I'm so sorry, Hidan"

Everything went quiet for a moment until Thanerah asked Hidan "And your mother? She died from old age, right?"

Sadly Hidan shook his head which made Thanerah to flinch "No, she was murdered" Thanerah couldn't believe that Hidan's family would have so much trouble, so she tightened her hold around him and she didn't say a word because Hidan knew that she is sorry as well.

Everything went quiet once again until Hidan said "Tomorrow is their anniversary. I may be away for the whole day so you can do whatever you like" Hidan felt Thanerah shook her head and said "I'm coming with you, Hidan. I think you've suffered long enough"

"...thank you"


	20. Suffer No More

**Author's Note:**

Wow, there are so many reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you all! Please review again! I love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Suicidal Love::Hidan::Ch.20 Suffer No more<strong>

The next morning Thanerah fluttered her eyes open from her slumber. She yawned before she cuddled on something to fall back to sleep but then she felt a shift underneath her. That's when she realized that she wasn't sleeping on something, it was **someone**. Thanerah shot her eyes open and lifted her head up to see that it was Hidan who is still sleeping.

Thanerah realized that she was sleeping on his chest the entire night with his arm wrapped around her waist. She blushed furiously and thought *Was it a dream? Of Hidan and I married?* She glanced at her wrist and saw the mark. And then she checked on Hidan's as well and saw the same one. *It was definitely not a dream* she looked back at Hidan's face and her face softened when she remembered *So is his family's anniversary*

Thanerah carefully wiggled her way out from Hidan's grasp and she tip toed her way to the bathroom to do her morning routines. Afterwards she walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

* * *

><p>Hidan awaken from his slumber, he breathed in deeply while rubbing his eyes and he fluttered them open. He felt cold on his side so he looked to see that it was empty. "Thanerah?" asked Hidan as he mumbled while sitting up from the bed. He pushed his silver locks away from his eyes to its original hairstyle but it didn't stay long.<p>

There was no answer in the room. Hidan sighed heavily *I bet she's making breakfast right now* he swept his feet off the bed and flexed his shoulders a bit. "Argh, my back" he grumbled as he flexed his back as well with a few bone cracks. "Fuck, I sound just like Kakuzu..." he grumbled once more before he started to do his morning routines.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was cooking some eggs and sausages for herself until she heard from behind "So, how is your husband?" She flinched and turned around to see a grinning Kisame. She glared at him before returning her eyes to the pan. "Morning Kisame" ignoring the question that he asked but it only widened his grin.<p>

"Morning kid" he got to her side and looked over her shoulder "Hmm, eggs and sausages. Mind if you can make me some? You need to practice to be a good house wife" He teased but soon a hot sausage was shoved into Kisame's mouth.

"Shut it" growled Thanerah and she grabbed a new frozen sausage from the side in the half empty package and replaced the missing sausage with the new one. Kisame grinned and ate the sausage happily. "Don't need to be so moody, kid. I'm just teasing with ya" he said as he leaned against the kitchen counter while chewing the sausage.

"Well, it's most certainly not funny at all. Now leave me alone, I'm cooking" she growled once more as she moved the frying food with a wooden spoon. "For yourself or for your husband?" teased Kisame, and then his head was hit by Thanerah's wooden spoon on the head.

"Ow!" he yelped in pain and surprise. Thanerah glared at Kisame and continued to cook without saying a word but she was glaring at the food. "You know I could kill you for that" he threatened her while rubbing his head where she hit him.

Thanerah glared at him from the corner of her eyes and said "If you do then who will do the chores?" Kisame flinched and grumbled under his breath "Damn it..." Thanerah had a victory dance mentally. Soon a different voice entered the kitchen "What are you cooking?" Thanerah and Kisame turned their heads to see Hidan.

Kisame grinned widely and said "Morning Hidan. Had a good night sleep on your wedding night?" he teasingly asked Hidan. He glared hard at Kisame and growled "Watch your mouth Kisame before I take your fucking jaw out" Kisame only smirked widely at him.

Hidan walked to be on Thanerah's side and saw the frying food in the pan. He reached a hand out to grab a sausage but soon his hand was hit by a wooden spoon. "Ow! What the fuck, Thanerah?" he asked while waving his slightly throbbing hand.

Thanerah glared at Hidan and said "This is MY breakfast! I'm not cooking for anybody else!" Hidan started to whine "Oh come on, Thanerah! I'm fucking hungry!" Thanerah growled at him "Then make you own breakfast!"

They both heard a loud sigh so they turned their heads to see Kisame, eating some eggs with a plate of breakfast in his hand. "What the-!" said Thanerah as she looked back to the frying pan to see that it was empty and she shouted at Kisame "Kisame! Give me back my breakfast!"

Kisame already took the last bite of the sausage and there was none left in his plate. "Sorry kid, all out" he said with a grin with the corner of his mouth all dirty. Thanerah glared at Kisame and groaned deeply "Argh! Now I have to make it again!"

She was going to go to the fridge to take out some eggs again but Hidan beat her and he pulled out a plastic box of sushi. "What about **we** eat this for breakfast?" he asked, Kisame's jaw dropped with his eyes shot open and Thanerah grinned widely since Hidan knew that it pisses Kisame off.

"Hidan, don't you dare!" Kisame growled while glaring at Hidan but he grinned at Kisame "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Hidan walked to Thanerah's side as he opened the plastic case of fresh sushi "Hidan, Thanerah, don't!" pleaded Kisame but they both ignored him.

Thanerah and Hidan grabbed a sushi and they throw it in their mouths happily. "I hate you two!" shouted Kisame as he ran out from the kitchen as he dropped the plate. It crashed into a million pieces and soon Kakuzu entered the kitchen with his hair all crazy while wearing green pyjamas with yellow yen symbols on them but his eyes were shot widened in anger.

He saw the shattered plate and immediately asked Thanerah and Hidan while pointing at the broken dish "Who did THAT?" Thanerah and Hidan answered quickly "Kisame". Soon Kakuzu ran out from the kitchen as he screamed "Kisame! You're dead!"

Thanerah and Hidan heard some crashing and booming while also hearing Kisame's screaming until it stopped. Hidan and Thanerah shared a small laugh before Thanerah said to Hidan "Thanks". He smirked softly before he threw another sushi in his mouth "It's no problem"

Thanerah didn't felt like it's enough so she hesitatingly leaned closer to Hidan's face until she softly pecked him near his lips. He froze in his spot and his cheeks started to turn pink. "Really, thank you" Hidan stared wide eyed at Thanerah, he was completely speechless and his heart was racing rapidly in his chest.

*Wha-What is she doing to me?* he asked mentally. She was blushing as well while looking away until she said to Hidan "W-Well, I should...I should go" Thanerah was going to retreat out of the kitchen but Hidan said "Wa-Wait" he put the box of sushi in her hands "You can have it, I'm not that fucking hungry anyway"

Thanerah's blush deepened and she whispered "Thank you..." and she rushed out of the kitchen with her heart racing as if she had been running for miles nonstop.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was preparing herself to go with Hidan to his family's graves to visit them. She put her sword on its sheathe on her back, she grabbed her Jashin pendent to put it around her neck and put it inside her shirt. She heard the door being opened from behind so she looked to see that it was Hidan. "Ready to go?" he asked solemnly after he came back from asking permission from Pein. Thanerah nodded and then walked out of the bedroom to follow Hidan out of the Akatsuki tower.<p>

* * *

><p>They've walked for miles and miles and it seemed to be no end of the walk. Thanerah's feet were aching but she didn't complain since she knew that this meant a lot to Hidan. *How far is it?* asked Thanerah mentally while her feet were screaming to rest.<p>

Until Hidan stopped and turned to face Thanerah "We'll take a break" he said. Thanerah sighed heavily in relief and immediately rushed to the nearest broken tree trunk to sit on it. She let out a long heavy sigh in relief when she sat down; Hidan smirked slightly before he joined her after taking his scythe out and rested it on his shoulders.

"How can you walk so much, Hidan?" asked Thanerah as she rubbed her feet with her hands. Hidan snickered softly at the whimpering Thanerah before he answered "I don't know. I have high stamina" Thanerah just continued to rub her foot until Hidan stood up from the trunk "We're going"

Thanerah's jaw dropped and shouted "You got to be kidding me!" Hidan smirked at her as he placed his large scythe on his back and said "Then I'll carry you if you're so fucking tired" Before Thanerah could say a word she was soon swept up by Hidan who carried her bridle-style and she instantly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Hidan!" she yelped in surprise but Hidan just grinned at her before he dashed towards the direction.

* * *

><p>Hidan slowed down when he was near a great sakura tree on a sharp edge of a cliff, and before that lays the beautiful sea with the sun going down. Hidan put Thanerah back on her feet as sakura petals were falling from its branch with the soft wind.<p>

Hidan walked behind the sakura tree and Thanerah followed until she saw two gravestones, *It must be his mother and brother* thought Thanerah. Hidan kneeled before them and touched them lightly with his hands, he just looked at them with a hint of sadness in his eyes and Thanerah could see that he was struggling to fight them back.

Thanerah got to Hidan's side by kneeling beside him and she hesitatingly hugged him by the side. Hidan glanced at Thanerah before he moved an arm to be wrapped around her to hug her back. Everything was completely quiet but no words were needed for that day.

* * *

><p>Thanerah woke up the next early morning while she was lying on the soft grass. They were still at the gravestones of Hidan's dead mother and brother. Thanerah fluttered her eyes open to get her vision clear and then she saw Hidan standing at the edge of the sharp cliff that is right behind the grave stones while looking at the distant of the calm sea.<p>

*Hidan...* she silently stood up, dusted herself off to get the grass off her clothes and quietly walked behind Hidan. When she got behind him she hesitatingly resting her hands on his broad tall shoulders with her arms resting over his, it was like a half of a hug, and she rested her head on his back.

Hidan didn't move an inch until he said to Thanerah, "You know, there were times that I would jump off this cliff to die," he let out a small scoff "but it never worked, unfortunately" Thanerah's eyes softened and she asked him "So there's no end as a Jashinist"

"No, there is" he turned around to face her and she had to pull her hands away from him as he does "If Lord Jashin accepts your wish to leave your life to the afterlife"

"And have you wished to leave to the afterlife?"

"Multiple times but Lord Jashin kept refusing for me to leave. He kept telling me that I have to stay here"

"For what?" asked Thanerah "I don't know," he answered before he sighed heavily "he won't tell me why" she glanced at Hidan's Jashin pendant and lightly traced it with her hand. "I'm so sorry, Hidan. I had no idea that you have to suffer for so long"

Hidan scoffed slightly and said "Thanerah, I'm not a weakling. I've known the consequences before I joined Jashinism"

"But you didn't expect to live this long, haven't you?"

"..."

Thanerah hesitatingly leaned forward to give Hidan a small peck on the lips, Hidan just blinked a few times until Thanerah pulled away while glancing up at Hidan's eyes with a blush forming in her cheeks. Hidan leaned forward just to press his lips lightly on hers, after a while Hidan slightly pulled away and he leaned his forehead against hers with both of their eyes closed.

"From now on, I'm not going to let you suffer anymore, Hidan."


	21. Fine or Not Fine

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, this was supposed to be chapter 21, and the other chapter name 'Coming' was supposed to be 22, my bad!

* * *

><p>A few days later, Hidan and Thanerah was mostly teased as a married couple, even though they are but they are still cooperating with it. Thanerah was sitting in the table while drinking some tea with Itachi who was also reading a small light blue book in his hand.<p>

Thanerah sipped her tea in silent but then she glanced at the Uchiha member of the Akatsuki, *Should I tell him about Sasuke? Or does he know already?*. Itachi stopped drinking his tea and he said to Thanerah without leaving his eyes from his book, "If you're thinking of telling me that Sasuke is with Orochimaru, then yes I already know that"

Thanerah's eyes widened in surprised but at the same moment it annoyed her, *Am I THAT predictable?* she screamed mentally. Hidan and Kakuzu were on a mission of getting Kakuzu's bounty but Thanerah didn't want to go this time since she'll just get in the way and slow them down.

"How long did you know?" Thanerah asked Itachi about his little brother. Itachi glanced at Thanerah, and put his book down on the table before he answered flatly, "I've known ever since he joined Orochimaru three years ago. I think my brother is being foolish for joining him to defeat me"

Thanerah anime sweat drop at the back of her head, *This guy...is completely emo, isn't he?* thought Thanerah. Suddenly Thanerah heard hard hitting against the windows so she looked to see that it's raining heavily. Itachi sighed heavily when he glanced at the window before looking back to his book.

Thanerah and Itachi suddenly heard the front door being opened so they looked to see Hidan and Kakuzu. "Damn it, Pein! Why does it have to fucking rain now?" grumbled Hidan under his breath as he took his cloak of and twisted it to get the water out. Thanerah couldn't stop staring at Hidan's chest with her fingers twitching to touch, *Damn...*.

Kakuzu walked away while leaving a trail of water without care, unlike Hidan. Hidan flapped his Akatsuki cloak until he thought it was dry and he hooked it with his arm. Hidan felt someone staring at him so he looked to see that it was Thanerah, drooling a bit while looking at his strong masculine torso. He grinned widely and teased her by asking, "Like what'cha see?" Thanerah blushed furiously and snapped out of her thoughts then looked away from Hidan.

Suddenly she heard a loud sneeze from Hidan, she turned her head to look at him and asked, "Are you sick?" Hidan arched a brow at her and asked "I've never gone fucking sick before for a fucking long time, Thane-cough! Cough!" he was cut off by coughing harshly, he stopped and groaned deeply "O-Okay, maybe I am sick a bit..."

Thanerah quickly stood up from her seat to walk to Hidan. When she got to his side she felt his forehead with the back of her hand, "Holy shit! You're hot!" Hidan smirked widely and said, "I am fucking hot". Thanerah slightly glared at Hidan and said, "I'm serious, Hidan. You're really burning up. You're definitely sick"

Hidan let out a large laugh which made Thanerah to arch a brow at him, "Sick? Sick? Jashinist are protected by diseases, honey!" Thanerah blushed deeply when he called her 'honey' and she said, "True but the Jashin book says only deadly diseases like a plague or something hence you can get regular diseases like a damn cold!"

"Thanerah, I'm fucking fi-Achoo!" he was cut off by a loud sneeze and Thanerah dodged it in time since she doesn't want to get sick as well. Thanerah narrowed her eyes at him and said "You're sick, Hidan. So let's get you to bed" she grabbed Hidan's wrist and dragged him towards the bedroom. "Stop pulling me, Than-Achoo!" but Hidan was cut off by another loud sneeze.

"You better not get me sick!"

"Well too bad!"

* * *

><p>Thanerah was sitting on the edge of Hidan's bed while he was lying under the covers of it. Sometimes he would be ok but he would either be coughing harshly or sneezing a lot. Thanerah was waiting for the thermometer that is placed in Hidan's mouth for two minutes. Afterwards she pulled the thermometer from Hidan's mouth, "Shit, you're 107.6 degrees, Hidan. This is really serious" said Thanerah as she looked at Hidan.<p>

He only scoffed at her while looking away, "So what? It doesn't mean I can die from it" Thanerah cupped his face with her hand and she moved his face so he can look at her, "But you can still suffer a lot from it" said Thanerah.

Hidan groaned deeply but did not say a word. Thanerah stood up from the bed, "I'll make you some soup to ease the flu." Said Thanerah and she left the room. Hidan sighed heavily once she left and thought, *I feel like a fucking child all over again...*

* * *

><p>Thanerah was in the kitchen while making some chicken soup for Hidan. Until she heard a voice entering the kitchen "It's not lunch time yet, Thanerah" Thanerah turned her head to see Konan, she smiled at the second female member of the Akatsuki "Hello Konan" She only nodded to her in acknowledgement and walked to the fridge. She asked Thanerah "What are you making?"<p>

"I'm making some soup for Hidan's flu" answered Thanerah as she added some salt in the soup after having a test taste. Konan arched a brow at Thanerah and asked "Hidan's sick?" Thanerah nodded and she could tell that Konan was quite surprised. "I thought Hidan was immune to all sickness" said Konan as she took out some apple juice from the fridge.

Thanerah agreed with her silently with a nod, "You're not the only one..." she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Thanerah entered Hidan's bedroom as she heard him coughing harshly in bed. "Wha-What the fuck is that? Cough! Cough!" asked Hidan before coughing harshly. Thanerah answered as she sat on the edge of the bed next to his lying body "Some chicken soup. It will ease your throat"<p>

Hidan only continued to cough harshly with his nose slightly red and his eyes looked completely exhausted. "Whatever and just give me the fucking soup already" he grumbled. Thanerah sighed heavily and passed the soup to him, "It's hot" she warned him but Hidan just pass the spoon to her and drank the whole thing without any pause until it was completely finished.

*That was fast* thought Thanerah before the empty bowl was passed to her. Hidan sighed heavily as he shifted under the covers and rested his head on the pillow as he closed his eyes. "Argh, I hate being sick..." he grumbled under his breath.

Thanerah sighed heavily and silently left the room so Hidan could rest in ease.

* * *

><p>After two days Hidan has recovered back to his health. "Argh, freedom!" said Hidan with a small yawn as he stretched his arms in the air while he was sitting up on the bed. Thanerah was just lying on the other side of the bed while being half asleep herself. She only murmured to Hidan and continued to sleep since it's too early to wake up.<p>

Hidan glanced at Thanerah and asked "Hey, when are you going to make some breakfast?" Thanerah groaned softly at him at the back of her throat and murmured to him "Make it your own, Hidan. I'm still tired...zzzz" Hidan groaned deeply but thought *Well, she did took care of me while I was fucking sick. I should at least give her a day off to rest*

Hidan quietly got out of bed, did his morning routines and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself.

* * *

><p>Later that day Thanerah had to go shopping because they ran out of groceries. Thanerah was walking around the shops with Hidan with a basket hung on her hooked arm. "Thanerah, are we done yet? My feet are fucking killing me! And I fucking hate shopping!" whined Hidan once more after an hour of buying a few food from here and there.<p>

Thanerah glared at Hidan as she passed the money to the fish owner after she put the wrapped up fish in the basket, "Shut up, Hidan. You said you wanted to come in the first place" said Thanerah. Hidan glared at her from the corner of his eyes, "Because I was fucking bored! I thought you might be eating at a cafe bar or something!" Thanerah sighed heavily once more, "You're nearly impossible..." she grumbled.

"Too bad, Thanerah" replied Hidan with a small growl. Before Thanerah could say a word to Hidan, they suddenly heard a loud squeal not too far away, "Oh my God! Thanerah, is that you?" Soon Thanerah was hugged tightly by a woman that is slightly younger than her with curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"K-Kimiko?" mumbled Thanerah in a slight disbelief. Kimiko pulled away from the hug with a grin but small tears were escaping from her eyes, "Everyone thinks that you're dead! Where have you been? What happened to you? Why didn't you come back to the book shop?" she asked these questions.

"I-I...um..." Thanerah had no idea where to start nor how to explain what happened ever since she met Hidan. Hidan arched a brow at the mysterious girl who continued to ask Thanerah many questions while still hugging her. *Who the fuck is this bitch?* asked Hidan mentally.

Kimiko noticed Hidan standing beside her and she immediately had anime heart-shape eyes "Whoa! And who is this?" she asked with a flirty smile. Hidan only scowled at her before Thanerah answered her old friend "K-Kimiko, this is-!" Kimiko suddenly got to Hidan's side while her arms were wrapping around his with her cheeks turning red.

"What's your name cutie?" she asked Hidan flirtingly. Hidan glared at her and also looked completely annoyed. Thanerah immediately felt annoyed as well so she said to Kimiko "Kimiko, he's my husband" Kimiko immediately flinched and glanced between Hidan and Thanerah. Kimiko immediately pulled away from Hidan while laughing nervously at Thanerah, "Wh-Whoops, my bad."

Soon her face was replaced by confusion, "Wait? Since when were you married?" Thanerah had no idea how to explain to Kimiko "Well, it's kind of complicated" answered Thanerah. Suddenly she felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was brought against a hard body, "Who the fuck are you?" asked Hidan with such aggressive in his voice.

Kimiko immediately introduced herself to Hidan, "My name is Kimiko Yashirah. Thanerah and I are friends in a small village." Then she asked Hidan "How long have you and Thanerah have been married?" Thanerah was going to answer but Hidan cut her off quickly, "It's none of your fucking business, bitch!"

Kimiko stared at Hidan shockingly but Thanerah quickly explained to her, "Don't worry, he's always like that". "I bet not to you" said Kimiko with narrowed eyes at Hidan, obviously stopped her interest in him which made Thanerah to feel relief in her heart. "Not all the time" said Thanerah with a small shrug.

Thanerah asked Kimiko, "What are you doing in the Hidden Rain Village, Kimiko? I mean, it's awfully far away from home" Kimiko just grinned widely at her, "I'm just coming here to just look around." Then her smile fade away, "Thanerah, there's a problem with your book shop"

Thanerah had completely forgotten about it, "Wh-What happened to it? Did they close it?" Kimiko nodded, "They had to since you've been reported missing and soon you were presumed dead so they closed the bookshop"

"But what about my personal things?" asked Thanerah with panic. Kimiko sadly shook her head, "I'm sorry, Thanerah, but all of your things are already sold" Thanerah asked her, "You sold them?" Kimiko immediately shook her head, "No, I didn't! The new owners sold them! They replaced your shop to be a porno flick"

Thanerah felt slightly disgusted by the news but said to Kimiko, "Thanks for the information" Kimiko replied with a smile, "No problem" soon she asked "Should I tell everyone that you're still alive?" Thanerah hesitated for a moment and she glanced at Hidan to see him slightly shaking his head no. "I-I think it would be better if I'm presumed dead"

Kimiko arched a brow at her, "Why?" Thanerah was going to answer but was cut off by Hidan, "It's personal, all right? Now leave the fuck us alone before I sacrifice you!" He threatened her. Kimiko's eyes widened in alert and Thanerah was glaring at Hidan from the corner of her eyes.

"I-I should go. Bye!" soon Kimiko was running down the streets away from Thanerah and Hidan. Once she was gone Hidan grumbled, "What an annoying bitch..." Thanerah glared at Hidan, "You didn't need to be so cold to her, Hidan" Hidan glanced at her, "But she was so fucking annoying! How can you stand someone like that?" he asked. Thanerah shrugged her shoulders, "I just do" Hidan anime sweat drop, "That's not really a good answer, you know?"

Thanerah noticed that Hidan's arm is still wrapped around her shoulders but she didn't say a word because it felt...nice. Hidan broke the small silence by asking, "What's fucking next?" She smiled softly before she answered, "Some pork-ribs for you" Hidan grinned widely and said as he was already walking towards the direction of the butcher shop, "Now that is something worth buying for!"


	22. Coming

**Author's Note:**

Please review, review, review! TT_TT

* * *

><p>Thanerah was drying her wet hair with a towel after taking a hot shower while Hidan was cleaning his scythe with an old cloth, until their door was knocked. They stopped from their business before glancing at each other, Thanerah walked to the door to open it and saw Kakuzu.<p>

"What is it, Kakuzu?" she asked. Kakuzu answered "We have a mission". Thanerah was going to change but Kakuzu said to her, "But you're not coming with us this time" Thanerah stopped in her tracks to arch a brow at Kakuzu, "What do you mean that I'm not coming?"

"Sorry kid. It's Pein's orders" Kakuzu simply said solemnly. Thanerah had no idea why Pein won't let her go on this mission. Hidan got to her side and asked Kakuzu, "Wait, why is Thanerah not coming with us on this? What kind of mission is this?" Kakuzu shrugged his shoulders and said to Hidan, "I just received orders from Pein that Thanerah is not coming with us on this. Now come on, Hidan. Get ready" then he left.

Thanerah closed the door with a heavy sigh, *Why am I not coming?* Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder so she turned her head to see that it was Hidan. "I'll ask him" he said before he left the room after releasing her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Thanerah waited and waited in the bedroom until Hidan returned. When he did he grabbed his Akatsuki cloak from the foot of his bed. "So, what did he say?" asked Thanerah as she was sitting on her side of the bed. Hidan glanced up at her while putting his cloak on, "He said this mission is too dangerous for you"<p>

Thanerah arched a brow at him, "Too dangerous? I can protect myself, Hidan!" He sighed heavily, "I know, Thanerah, but...I think its best that you're here" Thanerah glared softly at Hidan and she asked him "What kind of mission is this?"

"We're going after the Two-Tails, Thanerah" answered Hidan as he closed two buttons with his chest exposed, as usual. Thanerah's eyes widened softly and she mumbled "Y-You're going after the Two-Tails?" Hidan nodded.

"...how long are you going to be away?" she asked. Hidan shrugged his shoulders and replied "Maybe a day or two. It depends"

* * *

><p>Two days later, Hidan and Kakuzu hadn't return. Thanerah was sighing a lot while worrying for them, she couldn't help it. She asked Pein why she wasn't allowed to follow them in the first place but his answer was, "Like I said before: It's too dangerous for you. You're not ready yet"<p>

Thanerah sighed once more as she looked outside the window of Hidan's bedroom. *Hidan, where are you?* asked Thanerah mentally as she watched the sky rained. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" she asked. "Itachi" he replied from the other side of the door, "Come in!" called out Thanerah. The door was opened by Itachi, "What do you want?" asked Thanerah with an arched brow.

"Pein wants us all to be assembled to seal the Two-Tails. He believes that you're ready" Itachi answered solemnly. Thanerah sighed softly before she stood up, she followed Itachi out of her bedroom to the living room where only Kisame and Tobi were present and the rest are all on missions.

"You ready, kiddo? It's not going to be easy" warned Kisame to Thanerah as she sat next to him on the couch. Thanerah nodded in confidents; "Yeah" soon Pein entered the living room. Pein sat on the couch and closed his eyes while doing a simple handsign. The others did the same but Thanerah, she breathe in deeply before she tried to do the same, thankfully Hidan taught her how.

* * *

><p>Thanerah reappeared in a dark room on a finger as a hologram on one of the fingers of the great sealing statue; she could see the other members were the same as her. She heard Pein's voice, "Good. Everyone's presented, now let's begin the Sealing" he did a handsign and a stone scroll was dropped from the statue's mouth and it hit the ground with a grand boom.<p>

Thanerah glanced at everyone until her eyes landed on Hidan and she caught him staring at her. She blushed lightly and diverted her eyes away from him, soon she heard Pein's voice "Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons" Suddenly something glowed brightly in the statue's mouth and soon nine phantom dragons emerged and they charged towards someone at the ground which Thanerah presumed to be the Two-Tails.

* * *

><p>After two whole days, the sealing was finally done. Once the Two-Tails was sealed in the statue everything stopped, a few members groaned from the process for two days straight. Thanerah heard Hidan's groan "Argh, my shoulders are stiff" Thanerah smiled softly when she heard his voice because she missed it.<p>

"Well done, everyone" said Pein. Thanerah could barely feel herself conscious because it really took a lot of energy out from her. Pein said to Hidan and Kakuzu, "Kakuzu, Hidan, I'm giving you a new assignment"

Hidan went rigid and shouted "What? Already?" he asked. Kakuzu just stayed silent but he wasn't happy at all. "Your mission is now to get the Nine-Tails, name Naruto Uzumaki. Be aware, he's strong" warned Pein but Hidan just glared at him because of the sudden new mission.

"Hidan, Kakuzu," everyone turned their heads to Deidara "don't underestimate this kid. He's pretty strong so don't get careless, umm" Hidan smirked widely and said with confidence as he pointed at Deidara, "Hey, hey! I'm not going to fall so easily like you, Deidara-chan! I still can't believe that you were beaten by a fucking mere kid!" Deidara glared and growled at Hidan, "What was that, un? Is that a challenge?"

"What if it was? I can kick your fucking ass, Deidara-chan!"

"Why you..." growled Deidara while giving the grinning Hidan a death glare until "That's enough you two!" scowled Pein. Deidara just groaned at the back of his throat but stand down, Hidan just grinned widely at Deidara before Pein said to him and Kakuzu, "You heard your orders you two. I don't want to hear any excuses, especially you, Hidan" ordered Pein.

Hidan's grin dropped and he glared at Pein but didn't say a word. "Now, dismiss" ordered Pein before he disappeared, everyone started to disappear as well until there was only Thanerah and Hidan.

"Is something wrong, Thanerah?" asked Hidan, Thanerah shook her head "It's nothing, Hidan" Hidan narrowed his eyes at her and said, "You're lying...you know how I hate it when you lie" Thanerah sighed heavily and thought, *He can read me like a book* She finally confessed "I just have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen"

Hidan arched a brow at her, "What? Are you talking about Kakuzu and me?" then he smirked softly "Or are you only worried of me?"

Thanerah blushed once more but nodded shyly. Hidan chuckled before he said to her, "Thanerah, we're talking about me over here! I'm fucking immortal!" Thanerah nodded, "I know that already, but I can't help it" she smiled softly "I guess it's a habit of being a wife" she joked softly.

Hidan chuckled once more before he said "I have to go. I'll see you later, **honey**" then he was gone. Thanerah smiled softly and dismissed herself.

* * *

><p>Thanerah reopened her eyes and she realized that she was alone in the living room. Thanerah sighed heavily but have a small soft smile on her face *Well, at least I know Hidan's okay* thought Thanerah.<p>

Her smile soon disappeared *But how come I still have this bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen to Hidan?* She stood up from the couch and walked towards the small hallway, *What should I do?* She slowed down until she stopped, then she realized that she was standing in front of Pein's office.

She bite the bottom of her lip as she brought her knuckles towards the door, she hesitated for a moment but finally knocked it. "Come in" she heard Pein's voice from the other side; she entered the office and saw Pein sitting on his armchair behind his desk with Konan standing beside him.

"What do you want, Thanerah?" asked Pein as he was looking through some paperwork. Thanerah gulped before she said "I want to ask your permission, sir, to..."

Pein glanced up at Thanerah "What?" he asked, already wanting to get to the point.

Thanerah gulped once more then finally said "I want to ask your permission to accompany Hidan and Kakuzu" Pein and Konan arched a brow at her and then Pein asked her "Why?" Thanerah bite the bottom of her lip but answered "Because I just want to help them"

Pein closed his eyes in deep thought while Konan was just staring at Thanerah impassively until Pein reopened his eyes and said "Very well, Thanerah. You have my permission" he asked her "But how will you find them?"

Thanerah smiled and said "I'll find them," she tapped her nose "with my nose"

* * *

><p>Thanerah left the Hidden Rain Village with a bag over her shoulder and her sword strapped on her back. She glanced one last time at the Rain Village before looking back to the quiet night of the road up ahead.<p>

She breathe in deeply before she changed into a wolf, thankfully she had been training herself not to rip her clothes off. She sniffed the air to try to get Kakuzu and Hidan's scent with her sensitive nose until she finally found it *Bingo* she thought as she ran down the road while following their scent.

* * *

><p>Thanerah ran and ran until Hidan and Kakuzu's scent were strong so she slowed down. She was in an area with tall thick dead trees *Where are they?* thought Thanerah as she looked around but soon she felt the earth shook greatly under her feet. *What the-!" soon she heard a loud boom not too far away.<p>

She looked to see some dead trees falling to the ground while thick smoke was rising in the air. *That's definitely them* She quickly ran towards the battle scene.


	23. Help

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for those who have been supporting! Remember, review, review and review! You know how I love them. ^_^

* * *

><p>Wolf Thanerah ran towards the battle scene with the thick smoke still rising to the air then she stopped when she saw three teenagers with their backs facing her. Thanerah quickly hid herself behind a thick dead tree but watched in observation from the corner. 'What are they doing?' thought Thanerah, she looked up ahead and gasped mentally.<p>

Kakuzu was just standing there with three monsters with different masks, but the teenagers weren't looking at Kakuzu so Thanerah followed their direction and saw two people fighting each other while climbing up on a dead tree.

'Hidan...' thought Thanerah, as she recognized the silver head and the large three-bladed-scythe. 'Who's the other silver head?' asked Thanerah mentally, soon she heard someone's voice "Whose there?" She flinched and she looked to see that it was one of the teenagers; he had black hair in a pineapple style with sharp eyes and was wearing a Jounin uniform.

Thanerah hesitated for a moment before she stepped out to reveal herself to him. He arched a brow at her and mumbled "A wolf?" The other two teenagers turned their heads to their comrade, "Shikamaru, what are you talking about?" then both of them turned their heads to Thanerah.

She only stared at them blankly but she was silently observing them, 'They're from the Leaf Village'. The girl with light blonde long hair with simple light blue eyes while wearing purples clothes that seemed to be a bit too revealing, mumbled "That's quite big for a wolf" her two comrades nodded in agreement.

Soon the girl started to walk towards Thanerah slowly, "Ino, what are you doing?" asked Shikamaru as he quickly glanced at Kakuzu who was watching them but his eyes widened softly when he saw Thanerah. 'Thanerah? What are you doing here?' asked Kakuzu mentally as he narrowed his eyes at the wolf.

The girl, Ino, walked closer to Thanerah slowly as she put a hand out for Thanerah to sniff but she only growled dangerously at her. Shikamaru said to his female comrade "Ino, get away! We have no time for this!" Ino pulled her hand away from Thanerah quickly when she growled at her; she hesitated for a moment while glancing between Thanerah and Shikamaru.

"But Shikamaru..." suddenly Thanerah saw Hidan landing on his feet while skidding back as the other one does the same on the opposite side. Hidan smirked widely and said "You're pretty good"

Hidan glanced at Kakuzu and he saw that Kakuzu was looking intensely at the teenagers, "Hey Kakuzu! What the fuck are you looking at?" asked Hidan but Kakuzu didn't say anything. Hidan arched a brow at his partner when he didn't answer so he looked at Kakuzu's direction. His eyes widened when he saw a large black wolf that is right behind the three Konoha teenagers.

'Tha-Thanerah?' asked Hidan mentally 'what are you doing here?'

Kakuzu glanced at Hidan and said to him in a tone that only Hidan could hear "Get her out of here quickly" Hidan eyes widened once more "Y-You're not going to...!" Kakuzu nodded "We need to kill them quickly" Hidan looked at Thanerah once more to see her looking at him.

* * *

><p>Thanerah fortunately could hear their conversation and she immediately saw the white haired Konoha ninja doing a handsign and he was going to attack Kakuzu and Hidan while they were slightly distracted. Thanerah's eyes widened and she quickly jumped over the teenagers who ducked quickly, Thanerah quickly ran towards the Konoha ninja who was preparing himself to charge towards Kakuzu and Hidan.<p>

Thanerah quickly got in front of the Konoha Jounin with his hand covered in lightning. She roared loudly at the Konoha Jounin but he did not stopped, he was going to jump over Thanerah but she quickly leaped towards him and caught his arm with her mouth.

"Kakashi sensei!" cried out the teenagers and Kakashi yelped in pain when Thanerah's fangs were buried in his flesh. Soon his lightning disappeared from his hand from losing his concentration and he quickly brought out a kunai with his free hand and he was going to stab Thanerah with it.

"No!" cried out Hidan with sheer panic but soon Kakashi's wrist that was holding the kunai was grabbed by the wrist. "What the-!" Kakashi was cut off when he saw a beautiful woman with flowing black hair and unique eyes; he froze from his spot but soon Thanerah punched Kakashi across the face and kicked him under the chin to send him flying in the air.

Thanerah jumped as well and she quickly pulled out her sword from behind to fight Kakashi with it. Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and screamed mentally 'Wh-Who is this woman? Why is she fighting with me?' he asked mentally once more.

Soon Kakashi found an opening and stabbed Thanerah in the heart, she coughed a bit of blood from her mouth as she stared at Kakashi shockingly. "I'm sorry" he said but soon his eyes widened when he saw one of Kakuzu's monsters who flew behind Thanerah. He was going to escape but soon his wrist was grasped tightly so he couldn't.

Kakashi quickly looked to see that it was Thanerah, who was smiling wickedly "I don't need your pity. It is YOU who needs to be sorry" soon the mask monster released an incredible strong wind element jutsu at Thanerah and Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei!" cried out once more from the Konoha teenagers.

Soon the three of them had to retreat a bit when the air element spread around; making the dead trees to fall to the ground and everything seemed to be flying around like a terrible hurricane. Thanerah couldn't see anything but a bright light until she suddenly felt an arm wrapped around her waist, she was pulled away from the light and she landed on the ground while hiding behind a tree with her savvier.

She looked to see that it was Hidan.

Before she could say a word Hidan scowled at her softly but harshly, "What the fuck are you doing here, Thanerah? You could have gotten yourself killed back there!" Thanerah narrowed her eyes at him "Hidan, come to your senses! I'm like you! I can't die!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what i-Hmf!" she was cut off when Hidan suddenly crashed his lips on hers. She went rigid for a moment but quickly pulled away sharply "Hidan, what the hel-!" she was cut off again by a hard kiss from Hidan. Thanerah muffled against his lips and he quickly pushed her against the bark of the dead tree by holding her arms tightly.

Thanerah stopped fighting against him and just give in. She kissed Hidan back but she couldn't fight off the tears escaping from the corner of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she trembled under the kiss, Hidan didn't bother to ask her permission to thrust his tongue inside her mouth. She tremblingly tried to move her tongue against his and their tongues were like dancing with each other.

Then Hidan barely pulled away from the kiss while Thanerah's eyes were still close but small tears continued to slide down from the corner of her eyes while she slightly trembled. "I-I just want to help..." Thanerah confessed.

Hidan brushed her tears away with his thumb as he cupped her face, "I know but it would help me if you don't interfere. I can't fight them off if I don't know you're safe" Thanerah opened her eyes to look into Hidan's. "But what about you?" asked Thanerah, Hidan hesitated for a moment but then he said, "I don't know, there's this kid who is incredibly intelligent and he is here to take his revenge. He's most probably after me so he may already have a plan to send me to my grave"

Thanerah's eyes widened, "B-But you can't...you can't die"

"I know that but this kid is something, something I shouldn't underestimate. Neither should you so you should stay out of this, Thanerah. Just hide yourself from them until it's over"

"But Hidan, I can fight!" Thanerah protested, she had been training so hard to not only defend herself but to defend the ones she cared and Hidan is one she mostly cared about of all. "I know you can fight, Thanerah, but just don't fight in this. Please do this, for me" he pleaded.

Thanerah had no more words to say, she sighed heavily as she looked at the ground but Hidan cupped her chin so he could move her head up so she can look at him in the eyes. "Thanerah..." she hesitated for a moment but then nodded, "Fine" She then glared at Hidan and said, "Then you owe me a cookie" she joked a bit just to lighten up the mood. Hidan smirked and chuckled softly, "Fine, I'll give you a fucking cookie afterwards"

"It better be a big one"

"Yeah, yeah"

He glanced at Kakuzu to see him fighting against Kakashi who survived the wind blast. "Hmf, that fucker's still alive" Hidan mumbled, Thanerah arched a brow and followed his direction. "Tch, I thought I had him" "Speaking of which," Hidan turned to look at Thanerah "how the fuck did you learn how to fight like that? And your clothes didn't rip off when you turned back to human?" Thanerah smirked widely, "It's a secret"

Hidan arched a brow, "You're not supposed to keep secrets from your husband" Thanerah started to play a bit, "Oh, and you're my husband?" Hidan's smirk widened, "Please, who wouldn't want me to be their husband?" Thanerah tapped her chin, "I bet millions"

Hidan's smirk dropped into a deep frown, "Ouch, that hurts" soon they heard a fire blast from one of Kakuzu's masks. "I should go back" mumbled Hidan as he looked at the battle scene, he returned his eyes at her and said "Just stay out of sight until it's over, okay?"

Thanerah sighed heavily but nodded. "I'll try" soon her lips were gently covered by Hidan's. It was just a simple long peck until he pulled away while Thanerah felt dizzy from the kiss, 'Damn you, Hidan for being a damn good kisser...' thought Thanerah.


	24. Grave

**Author's Note:**

Reviews, reviews, reviews! P.S I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does!

* * *

><p>Thanerah had to watch the battle between Kakashi and Hidan against the Konoha shinobis. It was hard for Thanerah not to help them and she was praying silently for Kakuzu and Hidan's safety.<p>

Soon Hidan was caught in a shadow jutsu by the kid name Shikamaru. They both landed on the ground with their shadows connected "Shadow jutsu: successful" said Shikamaru with a confident smirk on his face while Hidan was snarling at him "Why you little..."

Thanerah had the urge to help Hidan, she was just hiding right behind Shikamaru but when Hidan saw Thanerah he narrowed his eyes at her. Thanerah immediately stopped, 'He'll get angry if I do interfere, but I can't just stand here and watch this kid sending Hidan to his grave!' thought Thanerah.

"Now let's take a small stroll, _buddy_" Shikamaru said and he was being sarcastic when he said 'buddy' at Hidan. He soon turned around to face a different forest and dash towards it with Hidan following, against his will though.

'That's it! I'm following!' thought Thanerah, she quickly turned into a wolf and chased after Hidan and Shikamaru. She followed them into the dark forest and the deeper they go the darker it gets. 'What is this forest? It feels kind of weird here but yet spiritual for some reason' thought Thanerah as she glanced at her surroundings but she was mostly aware of following Hidan.

"Where the fuck are we going, kid? Are you doing this to get me and Kakuzu separated?" asked Hidan. Shikamaru just smirked widely at Hidan over his shoulder. "Damn you!" shouted Hidan with a death glare.

When Hidan and Shikamaru stopped she stopped but hid herself behind the bushes. Shikamaru started to throw kunais around with a string of paper bombs, surrounding the both of them so Hidan couldn't escape. After Shikamaru was certain that there were no openings for anyone to get in or out, he stopped to face Hidan.

"Now, it's just you and me" said Shikamaru with determination in his eyes. Hidan scoffed softly and smirked widely, "Good job of bringing me here to get me away from Kakuzu, I'll give you that, but," he glanced down at the shadow that was slightly struggling "even for a hot head like me, I know your shadow jutsu lasts for 5 minutes"

Shikamaru cursed under his breath just as he reached his limit. Hidan smirk widened and he said "You made it this far, I'll give you credit for that. Therefore, Lord Jashin would be more than happy to have you" suddenly he grinned wickedly "You just made this easy for me, boy!" he shouted as he took his stake out from his robes and he charged towards Shikamaru with a crazy grin on his face.

Hidan managed to get some blood on the tip of his stake from Shikamaru as he started to fell down to the ground. He landed on the ground and cursed under his breath with a small scratch on his cheek. Hidan grinned widely with the blood on his stake coming up to his lips so he can lick it off. Soon Hidan's skin started to turn black with white skeleton details while he stared at Shikamaru menacingly.

He opened his free hand and stabbed it with his stake. He yelped in pain but soon had a grin on his face in ecstasy when blood was bawling out from his injured hand. He let his blood dripped to the ground and he stepped on it to form the Jashin symbol.

When he was completed he said to Shikamaru who was frozen from his spot with cold sweat running down from his brow, "Now everything is set for the sacred ceremony..." said Hidan with that crazy grin still plastered on his face.

Hidan flipped his black stake so it was pointing at his chest and he held the stake with both hands. "Oh, I've been waiting for this for a long time..." said Hidan with a sinister grin while Shikamaru just froze from his spot while staring at Hidan in fear. Finally Hidan shouted "Now die!" then Hidan finally stabbed himself in the stomach with the sound of pierce flesh.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he grasped his chest where Hidan aimed. Soon he fell to the ground on his front; Hidan smirked with blood sliding down from the corner of his eyes to his chin as he turned around to face the direction where they came. Hidan's skin turned back to normal with his stake still through his chest "Kakuzu should be done by now" mumbled Hidan before he cracked his neck.

He turned to the direction where Thanerah was and he was going to say something but suddenly Shikamaru thrust himself off the ground and took a strike to cut off Hidan's head with a knuckle knife but it was barely.

Hidan fell to the ground with his blood oozing out from his wounded neck but he quickly covered it with his hand. Shikamaru quickly did a handsign to cast his Shadow binder on Hidan to stable him down. Hidan sat up and cursed under his breath as he glared at Shikamaru.

Thanerah was staring at Shikamaru shockingly, 'How is he still alive! He should be dead!' screamed Thanerah mentally.

Hidan asked Shikamaru "How the fuck are you still alive?" Shikamaru smirked and stood up from the ground. "That blood on your stake," Hidan glanced at it "isn't mine" Hidan returned his gaze at Shikamaru. "It's your partner's" answered Shikamaru, Thanerah's eyes widened once more 'K-Kakuzu's?'

Hidan suddenly smirked "You're quite good. But let's face the fact," Shikamaru arched a brow and then Hidan looked directly at Shikamaru's eyes with confidents "you're going to die anyway by me. I know you used that shadow jutsu so often that it decreases the time of your limit." Then Hidan showed Shikamaru his moving hand, even though he was struggling a bit from the shadow jutsu's grasp.

"I can move then"

Slowly but strongly, Hidan moved. The more he does it the weaker the shadow jutsu gets, Shikamaru dropped on his knees with sweat running down from his brow, 'It's no good!' he thought. Hidan slowly walked towards Shikamaru and he raised his stake with some small struggle. He laughed madly as he stared at Shikamaru without mercy with his stake high in the air to stab Shikamaru.

Hidan was going to strike but suddenly the shadow that bond Hidan grabbed a nearby string of paperbombs and it wrapped them-selves around Hidan's wrist. "What the-!" Hidan was cut off when the shadow grabbed more strings of paperbombs that Shikamaru set the place up with until Hidan was tied up by all of it.

"Wha-What is this?" shouted Hidan. Shikamaru released his shadow possession jutsu with a relief sigh and stood up from the ground. He threw a kunai at a direction and it hit a sign of a circle with a single cross, soon cracks were appearing on the surface and it travelled to Hidan until a hole suddenly cracked open underneath Hidan.

"Wh-When did you set this up?" asked Hidan with rage in his eyes. Shikamaru answered "Before we met again" Hidan's eyes widened as he stared at Shikamaru. Soon Shikamaru took out a lighter from his pocket and flicked it open.

"You sent my sensei to his grave, but now I'll be sending you to your grave"

Hidan chuckled darkly and said "Even if I only have my fucking head, I'll bite my way out of this and will cut off your fucking throat!" Shikamaru glanced at the fire in the lighter and said "That won't be possible." Hidan flinched "This forest is only authorized to my family."

Hidan heard a sound nearby, 'Thanerah?' he quickly turned his head to see a group of deers. "Deers?" mumbled Hidan. "That's right. My family will be watching you for eternity." Hidan glared at Shikamaru "Damn you..."

Shikamaru smirked and said "See ya" Hidan flinched when Shikamaru thrown the lighter at Hidan. His eyes widened when the lighter was just an inch from the paperbombs. Soon Hidan exploded and his remains fell into the deep hole.

'Hidan!' screamed Thanerah mentally.


	25. Free at Last

**Author's Note:**

Please give me some reviews to encourage me to update fast! The more the reviews the quicker I update!

* * *

><p>After Shikamaru buried Hidan in his grave, Shikamaru sighed in relief "It's over..." then he looked up to the sky "You're finally avenged, Asuma sensei" soon a male deer appeared on Shikamaru's side. Shikamaru acknowledged the deer's presence but didn't do anything but walked towards the direction to the exit of the forest with the deer walking beside him.<p>

Thanerah suddenly felt like she needed to follow the kid so she did in the shadows. When the kid got outside of the forest he was greeted by his friends that were running towards him. "Shikamaru!" screamed Ino with a grin on her face as she ran towards Shikamaru.

'Hidan can wait' thought Thanerah.

* * *

><p>Thanerah followed Shikamaru until he got into the Hidden Leaf Village; Thanerah was hiding in the forest that was right outside the gates of the village. She hid herself there until night time.<p>

When night time came she was going to go back to the village but something caught her eyes, a small Ukrah was climbing up on the walls of Konoha and it went over the edge. Thanerah asked 'An Ukrah? What's an Ukrah doing here?'

Thanerah turned into human form and she quickly walked towards the gates, when she got there she saw two Chuunins in patrol but when they saw her they became alert. "Who are you?" asked a man with spiky black hair with a bandage over his nose while the other had brown hair with an eye covered.

Thanerah used her sweetest smile and said "Hi, my name is Sutary. I'm looking for a place of shelter for tonight" the two Chuunins glanced at each other in hesitations

Soon the spiky black head said "It's strange for a normal woman like yourself to be having a sword" Thanerah glanced at the sword that is strapped to her back and she kindly smiled at him. She said "For self-defence. I'm not a ninja" '

"How should we believe that?" asked the other Chuunin. "If I was trying to penetrate into this village I would have disguised myself"

The two Chuunins glanced at each other once more before the brown haired one said "She does have a point, Kotetsu"

Kotetsu sighed heavily before he said to Thanerah, or in his case, Sutary "You may enter for the night" Thanerah smiled once more "Thank you" she walked past them into the village.

Thanerah didn't bother to look for a hotel because she didn't feel tired and she wanted to look for the Shikamaru. 'Now, where does that kid live?' asked Thanerah mentally. She saw a few villagers walking around, she walked down the road until she heard "Some more barbeque please! We're celebrating for Shikamaru's success of beating an immortal Akatsuki member!"

"Oh really? Then the foods on me!"

"All right!"

Thanerah looked at the barbeque restaurants where the voices came from so she sighed deeply and looked inside the window. She saw the three teenagers who fought Hidan and Kakuzu but she was mostly eyeing on Shikamaru.

She decided to wait outside until the three teenagers were done with their little celebration.

* * *

><p>She hid herself in an alley while eyeing on the entrance of the barbeque restaurant until it came to a close for the day. The three teenagers walked out of the restaurant along with the rest of the customers. The fat boy, Choji, stretched his chubby arms into the air "Ah, that was delicious!" he said with a big grin on his face.<p>

Thanerah glared at the three teenagers but mostly Shikamaru for sending her husband to his grave. Shikamaru walked to a different direction so his two comrades stopped, "Where are you going, Shikamaru? You're house is that way" said Ino as she pointed at the direction where they're facing.

Shikamaru shook his head, "You two go ahead. There's something I need to do" Ino and Choji glanced at each other before looking back to their friend. "All right" they both said before they left. Shikamaru then walked down the road; thankfully the streets were nearly empty.

Thanerah followed Shikamaru and she could also sense the Ukrah following in the shadows but she wanted to wait.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru stopped in front of his sensei's grave and just stood there while looking at the tomb stone. Thanerah hid herself behind some trees and she was also aware of the Ukrah who was also hiding behind the shadows but strangely it didn't attack her; considering that she's a Jashinist.<p>

'Why isn't the Ukrah targeting at me? What's it after?' asked Thanerah as she eyed on the kid. Soon she saw the Ukrah emerging from the shadows and was quietly crawling towards Shikamaru from behind.

Shikamaru must have senses it because he quickly turned around and sent kunais at it but it didn't bother to dodge because it just went through it. "What the hell?" shouted Shikamaru, the Ukrah was different, it's body was like a ghost so its organs, lungs and other things can be seen in the inside, it was on fours with long sharp claws, its fangs were sharp and it has two sets of eyes.

"What is this?" mumbled Shikamaru as he got into fighting stance with the knuckle knife in his hands. The ghost-like Ukrah growled at Shikamaru and was going around him in circles like a predator. It pounced at him and went to bite his arm, it didn't actually bite him but it bit his chakra arm.

Shikamaru's arm went limp when the Ukrah landed on the ground and consumed the chakra arm. "Argh, what is this? It's eating my chakra?" mumbled Shikamaru as he grasped his limp arm. The Ukrah once more strike and it took his chakra's left leg so he went on his knees. "Damn it!" he grumbled under his breath as he glared at the monster.

The Ukrah was going to attack again but soon it was attacked by a large black wolf.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise and thought 'W-Wait! That's the wolf...'

Thanerah grabbed the Ukrah's throat and throw it afar; it rolled on the ground before it finally got back on its feet and growled at Thanerah. Thanerah growled back as she protected Shikamaru. The Ukrah pounced one more but Thanerah was quick, she grabbed its throat once more and brought it down on the ground. She hardened her bite on its neck until it went limp.

Thanerah released its neck while her mouth was covered in dark blood and the Ukrah dispersed into dust and it flowed into the air. She turned towards Shikamaru who flinched. He tried to stand up but he failed, 'Shit, I can't move!' the wolf walked towards him with the dark blood dripping from its mouth.

Shikamaru froze when it got in front of him; it didn't do anything but just stared at him. She growled at him and he shut his eyes as he expected the pain but it never came. Instead he felt someone hugging him, he shot his eyes open and heard "Thank you, for setting us free" said Thanerah.

Thanerah pulled away from Shikamaru who stared at her shockingly and surprisingly. He was utterly speechless. Thanerah smiled once more at Shikamaru before she turned into a werewolf once more and flee towards the exit of the village, still leaving the shocking Shikamaru behind.

* * *

><p>After she left the village she ran towards the Nara forest, when she got there she immediately saw deers looking at her. 'Out of the way!' thought Thanerah as she charged towards them but they flee but some tried to fight back but Thanerah easily killed them.<p>

Thanerah ran deeper into the forest until she found the soft soils where Hidan was buried, 'Hold on, Hidan. I'm coming' then she started to dig.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Thanerah was nearly at the bottom of the hole but she already felt exhausted. 'Argh, why does it have to be so deep?' asked Thanerah mentally. She took a small break to catch her breath then went back to dig. She stopped when she saw Hidan's right hand, 'Not him', she pushed it aside and continued to dig. She found Hidan's left food, 'Nope'; she put that aside as well.<p>

She continued to find parts of Hidan's body but his head, 'Damn it, Hidan! Where are you?', soon she found some silver locks. She grinned in victory before she dig some more, suddenly she was greeted "About fucking time, Thanerah! I had nothing buy dirt in my fucking mouth!"

Thanerah glared at Hidan and she turned back to human. "Nice to see you too" greeted Thanerah with a bored expression, Hidan just spat out dirt out of his mouth with his face nearly covered of it and his hair was all messy and dirty.

"What the fuck are you doing for just standing there? Help me out here!" demanded Hidan. Thanerah narrowed her eyes at him, "I could leave you here, you know?" but Hidan said "You wouldn't dare, Thanerah! I'm your fucking husband! You need me!" Thanerah rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Thanerah, got any fucking food I could eat? Some real food?" he pleaded before he spat some more dirt out of his mouth. Thanerah slung her bag off her shoulders, opened it so she could dig her hand in it. She pulled out a small box, opened it and showed it to Hidan.

"What about this?" asked Thanerah; inside the box was nothing but cooked meat with some barbeque sauce on it. Hidan's mouth began to drool from the site and said "Give me that!" Thanerah didn't feed him and gave him a reason "But you don't have a stomach to digest it"

"Yeah but I don't want my mouth to taste like dirt! Seriously, how would you feel if I shove some mud in your mouth?" he asked. Thanerah just shook her head and closed the box, "Not until I put you back together. You can have the whole box afterwards" His face beamed in delight "Fine!" he said.

Soon he got a confused expression and asked Thanerah, "How the fuck are you going to get me out of this shit hole? You're not a ninja" Thanerah looked up at the surface and cursed under her breath, "Good question..." She returned her gaze at Hidan "Then I guess I have no choice but to put you back together in here"

Thanerah grabbed Hidan's head by the hair "Ow! Ow! Ow! Thanerah, stop pulling my hair! That fucking hurts!" Thanerah arched a brow at him "Shouldn't your neck wound hurt more?" Hidan shouted back "Of course it fucking hurts! It hurts like a son of a bitch! Now, stop pulling my fucking hair off!"

Thanerah had an anime vein popping on her head but put Hidan's head on the side along with his found remains. While Thanerah dig to find the rest of Hidan's body, she asked him "Say, Hidan, what happens if a Jashinist's body is disintegrated?" Hidan groaned but answered "Well, there were times that I was disintegrated. It's really a pain in the ass; I had to wait for Lord Jashin to revive me again"

Thanerah arched a brow "How long did you have to wait since the last time you were disintegrated?" Hidan looked thoughtful and answered "Um...about...50 years after I was beheaded by swearing to one of the Feudal Lords a long time ago."

Thanerah couldn't help but to smirk, "Tch, typical of you, Hidan" Hidan glared at Thanerah but got quiet.

Thanerah managed to find Hidan's pieces but then she asked Hidan, "How am I going to put you back together? I'm not Kakuzu" Hidan grumbled under his breath until he said "Use your fucking Krystol to put me back together!"

Thanerah glanced down at her Krystol, "My Krystol?" She hesitated for a moment before she grabbed Hidan's right hand and attached to it with his arm, soon her crystal started to glow before slowly a string of light crawled out and it touched Hidan's hand. Soon Hidan's hand was connected to his arm without leaving a trace that it was attached.

"Whoa..." Thanerah mumbled as she looked at her Krystol but soon Hidan shouted that snapped her out of her thoughts, "'Whoa' it later! Just get me back together already!" Thanerah glared at Hidan but went back to work since she knew that Hidan will get even crankier if she stopped.

After a whole hour Hidan's body was finally done but his head. "Fucking finally!" shouted Hidan, Thanera wiped the sweat off her brow since the Krystol had taken most of her energy out of her. 'W-Who knew it, that it would take a lot of energy...? I'm exhausted...' thought Thanerah.

"Hey Thanerah, don't stop now!" shouted Hidan in annoyance, Thanerah glared at him and said "This is not as easy as it looks, Hidan" But Hidan just growled at her "So? I don't care! Just put my fucking head back on my body!"

Thanerah glared at Hidan, her husband, and said "Ju-Just give me a minute, Hidan." Hidan growled under his breath but allowed Thanerah to have her little break. After a whole minute Thanerah felt better, she grabbed Hidan's head and made his limp body to sit up.

"Thanerah, did you know what happened to Kakuzu?" asked Hidan as Thanerah was checking that she didn't make any mistakes before attaching his head. "I don't know, Hidan, we'll soon find out"

Afterwards Hidan's head was finally connected with his body, "Argh, finally" grumbled Hidan as he flexed his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Easy" said Thanerah, his clothes are torn but thankfully his...crotch was still covered by what's left of his pants.

"Argh, I feel so fucking weak..."


	26. Poor Hidan

**Author's Note**:

Please give me some reviews! And thanks to those who have been supporting me!

* * *

><p>Thanerah was sitting with her back against the stone wall while Hidan was flexing his muscles slowly while he was recovering his strength. It was still night time but technically it's in the morning like 3. 'Argh, how much longer?' asked Thanerah as she sighed heavily, her eyes was fighting against her with the corner of her eyes covered in black spots.<p>

Until, finally, Thanerah's eyes were closed to sleep. Hidan glanced up at Thanerah to see her sleeping already. Hidan sighed heavily before he yawned loudly; he blinked a few times and mumbled "Fuck, even I'm tired..." He yawned once more before he lied down on the ground to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanerah woke up when she heard of the sound of birds singing from above the surface. Thanerah quickly looked around to see that she and Hidan were still in the hole and Hidan himself was sleeping on the ground.<p>

Thanerah looked up at the sky to see the dark sky starting to fade from the invading of the rising sun. She looked back down at Hidan and then she crawled towards him until she got to his side. "Hidan?" asked Thanerah as she gently shook his shoulder; he groaned "Give me...another 5 minutes...zzzz"

Thanerah smiled softly and pushed away some bangs away from his eyes. "Come on, sleepy-head. We have to keep moving to somewhere safe" said Thanerah with a soft smile on her face. Hidan groaned softly once more but opened one eye to see Thanerah smiling softly at him.

"Thanerah..." whispered Hidan before he closed his eyes again and slowly sat up. Thanerah helped him gently until he finally sat up and he rubbed his forehead a bit. "What time is it?" he asked her.

"I don't know but I'm guessing it's 5 in the morning, Hidan. Now get up" said Thanerah. Hidan groaned and mumbled "The further we get away from this fucking place the sooner I get some fucking sleep" he slowly stood up but he was wobbling a bit.

"Easy" said Thanerah as she stood up as well and stabled him. Then she asked him "Where are we going?"

"The Inn, where we slept before where I showed you where the fuck we're going" answered Hidan while pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed, because he felt dizzy. Soon he reopened his eyes and looked up at the surface, he looked back to Thanerah before he wrapped an arm around her "Hida-!" she was cut off when Hidan easily ran up against the wall towards the surface as Thanerah yelped in surprise.

When she got to the surface Hidan released her then dropped to his knees. He cursed under his breath "Fuck, I'm still weak" grumbled Hidan, soon Thanerah kneeled down by his side and put one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him to stand up.

"I told you before: take it easy" said Thanerah as she slightly glared at him. She asked him "Which direction is the Inn?" he answered "In the west from here, but first I have to take a fucking bath and eat something" Thanerah used her senses to hear any water and she managed to found one so she walked towards it while supporting Hidan.

* * *

><p>They got to a small lake with a small waterfall, and then Hidan asked Thanerah with a playful grin "Want to join me?" Thanerah smirked and she answered when she suddenly threw Hidan into the lake. He yelped in surprise before he hit the water with a loud splash.<p>

When he reached the surface he gasped and he glared at Thanerah "A bit of warning would be fucking nice!" Thanerah only grinned at him and said "The sooner your done bathing the sooner you get to eat!" Hidan's stomach immediately growled in hunger before he dived into the water to quickly bath himself.

* * *

><p>After half an hour, Hidan returned to the shore while Thanerah was waiting for him while sitting on a rock while chewing some of her food. "Now, give me that" said Hidan as he took Thanerah's food box away from him and took two meats into his mouth. "Oh, how I fucking miss this" mumbled Hidan as he chewed.<p>

Thanerah arched a brow and said "But you were only buried for a few hours, Hidan" He glared at her and asked "Would you like to try being buried underground, Thanerah?" She quickly shook her head.

She let Hidan finished her food, when he was done he passed the empty box to her. "Now, let's go" Thanerah stood up "But first we have to get rid of these" Thanerah looked up with an arch brow but understood when Hidan took his Akatsuki ring out.

"Oh..." Thanerah looked at her own Akatsuki Ring that was in her thumb, but soon she took it out. Hidan threw his into the lake and Thanerah did the same thing. "Ok, now we can go"

* * *

><p>Thanerah and Hidan travelled to the Inn, they entered it while soaking wet because it was raining heavily. "Welcome back!" greeted the old chubby man who owned the Inn. Hidan greeted back "Hey, old man. Got my clothes here like I asked?" asked Hidan.<p>

"Yep" said the owner of the Inn, he ducked to look at the back of his counter and pulled out a set of clothes. He passed it to Hidan when he reached the counter. "The ship will be here tonight so better get ready soon" Hidan nodded and he received a key to a room. He returned to Thanerah to grab her wrist softy and lead her to the bedroom.

When they entered the bedroom Hidan released Thanerah so he could get to the bathroom. "Don't take too long. I want to take a shower as well" said Thanerah but Hidan just murmured to her before shutting the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

><p>An hour later Thanerah heard the shower being turned off, 'Finally!' she thought as she glared at the bathroom door. Soon the bathroom door was opened and Hidan return coming out while wearing the clothes that he was given by the owner of the Inn.<p>

'Oh my...' thought Thanerah as her cheeks started to turn pink. He was wearing a red shirt that is widely open so she could see his masculine torso, a pirate shirt underneath it, black pants, black boots and black gloves. He was also covered by black bandages nearly everyone.

Hidan didn't look half bad in those clothes with his hair back to its style.

**(Go to and type in 'Hidan Jashin Brotherhood by Animefreak00910' you'll see what he looks like and FYI I designed it)**

Hidan caught Thanerah drooling over him so he smirked widely and teased her by asking "Is there something wrong, sweetcheeks?" Thanerah couldn't respond because she was utterly shocked that this man is actually her husband.

"Babe?" asked Hidan with an arched brow but his smirk was still on as he walked towards Thanerah. Thanerah just continued to stare at him wide eyed until he suddenly got close to her face, close enough to kiss her.

"Well?" asked Hidan with a smug grin now. That's when Thanerah finally snapped back into reality and slapped herself mentally. "I-It's no-nothing!" said Thanerah with her face turning entirely red, but Hidan just clicked his tongue as he shook his head, "You're lying to me again, Thanerah. You can fucking tell me the truth that I'm sexy and you can't resist me" That's how she actually wanted to say but is ashamed to say so.

Thanerah shyly looked away from Hidan before she heard him chuckled heartedly. "Don't need to be shy, Thanerah. After all, I am your husband," he suddenly leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her exposed neck "and you're my wife" he whispered before he softly kissed Thanerah's neck once more.

She gasped in surprised but then moaned as she grasped his hair as he continued to give her butterfly kisses on her neck. He slowly pushed her down the bed flatly with him hovering over her as she gasped and moaned softly.

Hidan trailed his kisses down lower and he pushed away the clothing that prevented him. "Hi...Hidan..." she gasped softly as he kissed on her collar bone. Hidan suddenly stopped and rested his head on her chest while Thanerah was gasping to recapture her breath.

Hidan looked back into her eyes and she asked "Wh-Why did you..." she gulped in nervousment "Why did you stop?" Hidan just sighed heavily and answered "I...I'm not really sure if that's what you wanted, Thanerah. I mean...we're not a couple or anything"

"But we are married"

Hidan just huffed softly before he said "But I can tell that you're not ready yet, and as your husband, I'll wait till you are" Thanerah softened her eyes and smiled softly at Hidan before she leaned forward and pecked Hidan on the lips.

He just stood still but kissed back lightly. When Thanerah pulled away lightly she asked Hidan as she rested her head on the bed, "When was the last time you had sex?" Hidan's face dropped into a deep frown "Why the fuck are you asking this?" he asked.

Thanerah shrugged her shoulders; Hidan sighed heavily and looked away in deep thought as he tapped his finger on the bed. Suddenly he stopped tapping his finger with a shock expression, "Holy shit...Has it been that fucking long?" mumbled Hidan, mostly to himself.

Thanerah arched a brow under him and she asked "What are you talking about, Hidan? Certainly it can't be centuries" Her eyes widened "Could it?"

Hidan seemed very ashamed, he stood up from the bed and rubbed his forehead as he stared at the distant with his eyes widened while mumbling "I haven't had sex for nearly 5 fucking centuries..." Thanerah sat up and quickly hugged Hidan with his face buried in her neck as he continued to mumbled "5 fucking centuries..."

Thanerah patted his back and said "You are **so** strong, Hidan. You did well from being so...**cocky**" but he didn't seem to hear her and continued to mumble.


	27. Ship

Thanerah was taking a shower while Hidan was lying on the bed, still traumatized of his sex life. Thanerah washed her black hair with some soap and then she put her head underneath the shower, 'Ah, much better!' thought Thanerah happily.

Suddenly she heard the door being opened and she saw that it was Hidan, "Thanera-!" Hidan was cut off when a shower sponge hit his face before he could see anything. "Hidan, get out! I'm showering!" screamed Thanerah as she used the shower curtains to cover herself from Hidan's eyes.

Hidan looked away from Thanerah with his cheeks turning pink but he was grumbling under his breath about that he deserve a medal for not having sex for a long time. Thanerah growled at Hidan "What do you want, Hidan?" Hidan answered while still looking away from her, "The fucking ship will be here in half an hour so prepare yourself" he said.

Thanerah shouted with a small anime vein popping on her head, "You could have told me that AFTER I'm done showering, you pervert! Now get out!" she shouted. Hidan grunted and shut the door behind him. Thanerah sighed heavily in relief and thought angrily to herself, 'I should have locked the door!'

Thanerah scrubbed her body with one of the Inn's soap and washed it off with the cold water. Afterwards she turned the water off and walked out of the shower carefully while dripping wet.

* * *

><p>Hidan was tapping his foot on the floor while waiting for his wife to come out from the bathroom. 'What the fuck is taking her so long?' he thought as he glanced at the clock to see that the ship will be here in 10 minutes. Hidan glanced at the door before he titled his head in curiosity; he walked towards the bathroom door and looked through the keyhole. He whistled softly to himself when he saw Thanerah's naked body while she was drying herself, unfortunately her back was facing him.<p>

"Come on, babe, turn around..." prayed Hidan to himself softly as he was checking out her butt. Thanerah then brought her hair to the side and dried it with her white towel, that's when Hidan noticed a strange tattoo on her right shoulder blade and it was a tattoo of a black wolf. 'When the fuck did she got that?' asked Hidan to himself.

Once Thanerah was done finishing drying her hair she threw the towel away and walked towards the washing basin where her folded clothes were placed on the counter next to the washing basin so Hidan could see the sides of her body.

"Whoa..." mumbled Hidan as he could feel his cheeks getting incredibly warm while his 'buddy' in his pants was getting a little excited. Thanerah put on her black underwear and black bra but before she put her bra on she massaged her breasts to check any signs of breast cancer.

"Everything's normal" mumbled Thanerah to herself before putting her bra properly and clasping it tightly. 'Oh fuck, she's torturing me' thought Hidan as he could feel his groin throbbing. Soon Thanerah was putting on her black baggy pants, black belt, a fishnet shirt and she put on a black small jacket and zipped it up until her breasts. 'Fuck, shows over...' thought Hidan with a bit of disappointment with a frown on his face.

Thanerah grabbed the Jashin pendant, which Hidan gave, into her hands. Hidan arched a brow as she was just looking at it while tracing it until she kissed it softly and put it around her neck and pushed her hair to make it comfortable. She put on her arm warmers then her black shoes. Then she strapped herself so she could sheathe her sword.

Thanerah looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair with her hands until she was satisfied. Then she walked towards the bathroom door to exit it. Hidan quickly pulled away from the bathroom door and turned away from the door as it was opened by Thanerah while his back was facing her.

"All right, let's go" said Thanerah, she glanced at Hidan to see his back facing her and she arched a brow at him. "Hidan, what are you doing?" she asked as she crossed her arms on her chest, Hidan just shook his head, "Nothing" he said.

Thanerah narrowed her eyes at him but shrugged it off and walked towards the window to look outside. It was still night time but she could already see a medium size ship that was made out of metal. "Is that our ride?" Thanerah asked Hidan. He got to her side and nodded when he saw the ship, "Yep. That's our fucking ride"

Thanerah sighed softly then she turned around to go towards the exit of the bedroom, but before she left she said to Hidan "Hope you enjoyed the show" Hidan's eyes widened as he stared at Thanerah shockingly before she left. Hidan whistled softly to himself with a small grin on his face "She did that on purpose...Tch, teaser" Then he followed his wife to the harbour.

* * *

><p>When Hidan and Thanerah reached the harbour Hidan was greeted by an old man while wearing some caption jacket with a pirate shirt underneath it with black pants and boots. The old man looked weird as well, with his big bushy grey bear that didn't seemed to be shaved for a thousand years, his eyes looked berserk, his right eye was blue but the other was green. His hair was crazy as his beard with a few braiding. Strangely he was also wearing a pirate black hate with an old style smoking pipe hooked on the corner of his mouth. He also had a scrawny cane under his right wrinkled hand.<p>

"Hidan, it's been a long time!" exclaimed the old man as he and Hidan exchange a hug. "Hey, old man" greeted Hidan with a knowing grin on his face. When they pulled away the old man said, "How long has it been, Hidan? 20 years? You haven't changed a bit"

Hidan nervously chuckled and said "Pretty fucking much..." He smirked at the old man and said "I've seen you haven't change a fucking bit since the last time I saw you" as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. The old man grinned sheepishly before he noticed Thanerah, "Ooh, and who is this lovely lady? I hope she's not your girl-friend, she's a real keeper!" he compliment.

Thanerah blushed softly and looked away. Hidan answered while wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Caption Kraze, this is Thanerah. And no, she's not my girl-friend, she's my wife" Caption Kraze blinked a few times before he asked, "When were you married, Hidan. Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

He whacked Hidan's head with his cane, "Ow! Fuck!" yelped Hidan in pain when his head got hit. He glared at the old man while rubbing his head, "It wasn't my fucking fault, old man! It was a small ceremony, a very SMALL one" said Hidan.

Caption Kraze just sighed heavily, blowing out some smoke as well. Thanerah had to hold her breath from it, "Where are you heading this time, Hidan?" asked the Caption solemnly all of a sudden. Hidan glanced at the crew that was reloading the ship before glancing back to the Captain.

Hidan leaned forward to whisper to the Caption, they exchanged a few nods and a few whispered until they finally came into an agreement. Hidan did in his pockets and pulled out a small bag of coins and place it on the Captain's offered hand. The Caption quickly hid the small bag of coins into his jacket and said "Welcome aboard"

Hidan and Thanerah walked aboard the ship, Hidan seemed to know the way because he led Thanerah through the passage into the ship. Hidan lead Thanerah down a thin hallway while passing many metal doors, until Hidan stopped in front of one.

Hidan opened the door and let Thanerah to enter in first. It was a normal bedroom with a double size king bed with a private toilet at the side and a small round window on the opposite side of the wall. Thanerah walked towards the bed and dropped herself on it.

"So soft..." mumbled Thanerah as she rubbed her face on the soft bed. Hidan shut the door behind him and took his black coat out. "You're tired?" asked Hidan as he sat on the edge of the bed and Thanerah nodded with her eyes closed. Then she asked him, "How long is this trip?"

Hidan rubbed his chin in deep thought and answered her, "Well, it should take...5 hours" Thanerah sighed heavily then sat up so she could take out her sword from her back and unstrapped her weapon holder. She carefully put them at the corner of the room, then took her shoes off and lied down on the bed.

Thanerah yawned and closed her eyes, "Night Hidan" Hidan glanced down at Thanerah and said "Night Thanerah"

* * *

><p>After nearly 5 hours of sleep, Thanerah awake from her slumber. She groaned softly at the back of her throat and tried to move but then realized she couldn't. She opened her eyes to see Hidan sleeping next to her while his face was resting slightly on her head with his arm and leg over her like a prize possession.<p>

"What the..." mumbled Thanerah as she stared at Hidan who continued to sleep. Thanerah soften her eyes and she mumbled "Hidan? Are you awake?" All her response was a snore from him, Thanerah smiled softly before she gently removed Hidan's arm from her and wiggled her way out of his gasp.

Thanerah dust herself off and looked back at Hidan to see him shifting on the bed so he was lying on his back but still sleeping. Thanerah walked towards the small round window to look outside to see nothing but the sea.

Then Thanerah decided to go outside so she grabbed her sword and put on the sword belt before sheathing the sword on her back. She glanced one more time at Hidan to see him still sleeping.

Thanerah quietly walked out of the room and went outside.

Thanerah was at the edge of the front of the ship while watching the sea as they pass by with the wind gently blowing against her face, she was looking up ahead and she could barely see a large land up ahead.

Thanerah shakily let out a cold sigh and she could see a fog of her breath. 'Its cold?' thought Thanerah with an arched brow. She rubbed her arms as she tried to keep herself warm, until suddenly someone wrapped their folds of their coat around her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Better?" asked Hidan from behind with a small smirk on his face, Thanerah blushed but smiled and leaned in Hidan. They both were quiet until Thanerah asked "Is that Hanatul?" Hidan looked up ahead and saw the faint land that was getting clearer and clearer.

"Not exactly, but we will be there soon enough. It's going to be fucking cold so you better have a coat with you" Thanerah looked at Hidan over her shoulder and said "But I have you" Hidan smirked, "Charming but I'm not fucking buying it"

Thanerah groaned and she huffed away from Hidan. Hidan soon suggested "You could turn into a wolf" Thanerah slightly glared at him over his shoulder, "Do I have a choice?" Hidan smirked before he kissed her cheek long fully.


	28. Gate

The ship stopped at the harbour that was mostly covered by snow and ice. Thanerah could see that the land was covered in snow. She shivered by the cold as light snow was falling from the skies; she glared at Hidan who button up his black coat fully so he could keep himself warm.

"What?" he asked when he caught her glaring at him, "You could have told me to bring a jacket before" growled Thanerah. Hidan shrugged his shoulders softly and said, "It slipped off my fucking mind" Thanerah groaned deeply until they both heard Captain's Kraze's voice, "You better get going! I have other business I need to finish!"

"Yeah, yeah!" said Hidan without a care and he jumped off the ship to the icy harbour but he didn't seem to have any problem with it. Thanerah turned into a werewolf and jumped off the ship to the harbour as well, but when she did landed she accidently slipped and landed flatly on her stomach with a huff.

Hidan grinned widely and laughed hysterically at Thanerah; she growled at him and tried to stand up but slipped once more on her stomach. 'This is not funny!' Thanerah screamed in her head as she glared up at him. Soon the ship moved away while Captain Kraze was shouting at them, "Good luck!" then he was gone.

Thanerah tried to stand up once more and she successfully did but when she tried to walk she slipped once more. 'Argh! Why does the floor have to be so slippery?' she asked herself with an angry mental expression.

Hidan finally calmed down then walked to Thanerah's side without slipping, as if he was walking in a clear day. When he got to her side he wrapped his arms around his torso, "Come on" he said with a grunt when he lifted Thanerah up but she didn't dare to move.

Hidan sighed heavily and suddenly pushed her so she was sliding towards the land of snow. 'Whoa! Whoa! Who-Oof!' thought Thanerah as she hit into the large pack of snow. She popped her head off the surface of the snow while she was covered by it, then she heard Hidan walking to her side.

"Come on, Thanerah. Moving your hairy ass already" ordered Hidan as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. Thanerah just glared at him before she managed to get out from the pile of snow and shake herself to get the snow off her.

Thanerah looked around to see a waste land covered in snow, she turned her head to arch a brow at him in confusion. 'I don't see any city' thought Thanerah but of course Hidan couldn't hear them but he knew what she was asking so he answered, "It's not here, Thanerah. We have to walk to the North to the Gate"

'The Gate?' asked Thanerah while she titled her head to the side. Hidan sighed heavily and answered, "You'll fucking see when we get there". He walked away from her towards the north, and she went after him.

* * *

><p>After a while of just walking to the north through the thick snow, Thanerah was bored while Hidan was just quiet which is very unusual for him. So far, Thanerah hasn't see an small villages, in fact she didn't see any other living people besides them, also no animals; just a waste land with dried up trees.<p>

'What kind of land is this? It looks like nobody had been set foot on this place for years!' thought Thanerah as she looked around. Suddenly she was covered by a pile of snow from above, 'Hey!' she screamed mentally before she popped her head up from the surface.

Hidan stopped to look at her and he smirked widely. "I can see that luck is against you" said Hidan with amusement but Thanerah wasn't. Thanerah walked out of the snow again and shake herself off it. 'How far is this 'gate'?' thought Thanerah angrily, she glared up at Hidan and he arched a brow at her.

"What the fuck are you looking at? I know I'm sexy and all but do you have to fucking glare at me like that? I mean, seriously, we wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours. Even though it's a wolf face"

Thanerah perked her ears up, 'He thinks I'm pretty?' asked Thanerah. Then Thanerah changed back to her human form, "What the fuck are you doing? You want to freeze to death?" asked Hidan. Thanerah shook her head and answered while rubbing her shoulders to keep herself warm as possible, "I want to know how far this 'Gate' of yours is? I mean, we've been walking for non stop!"

Hidan's mouth turned into a small frown as he thought, 'Is this how Kakuzu felt when I talking like that? Man, what a pain in the ass' His soon snapped out of his thoughts when Thanerah was shouting out his name to him, "Hidan! Hidan! Are you paying attention to me or not!"

Hidan groaned softly while rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Thanerah, you're sounding just like me whenever I argue to Kakuzu! Now I fucking know why he hates me so much!"

Thanerah narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't change the damn subject! Just answer the damn question!"

"You should reconsider the 'damn' word with 'fuck'" said Hidan nonchalantly. Thanerah groaned then she shuddered from the cold. "Argh, I hate the cold..." Hidan sighed heavily before he took his black coat off, walked to her side and put his coat on her shoulders.

"It's not far from now. It's just a few miles from here" answered Hidan as he rubbed her shoulders. Thanerah sighed softly in relief as she brought Hidan's coat closer then she asked him, "What about you?" He only grinned widely at her and said, "I'll be fucking fine, Thanerah. I've been living here nearly half of my life; my body can handle the fucking cold"

Thanerah arched a brow as they both start walking towards the north once more. "How?" she asked him.

"There were a few times that I'll have to live in the snow for a month while wearing only shorts"

Thanerah's eyes widened, "A-Are you serious?" Hidan nodded with a grin, "It was fucking terrible at first but after a few weeks it felt nothing, so it was fine"

Suddenly he was punched in the arm by Thanerah, "Ow! What the fuck woman?" asked Hidan while rubbing the spot where she hit him, even though it was slightly throbbing. "You could have told me that, Hidan! No! You could have given me your coat in the first place!"

"It slipped from my fucking mind, Thanerah! It was 300 years ago! Do you have any fucking idea how hard it is to remember shit like that?"

Thanerah only sighed heavily and said, "Whatever you say, Hidan, and let's get to the Gate already" He sighed heavily as well, "Fine"

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Thanerah and Hidan were still walking until suddenly Thanerah saw a land that was fields of green with a few flowers, on the other side, like a half-half; one side with a land of snow and the other a land of summer.<p>

"What kind of land is this?" asked Thanerah as she scratched the side of her head in confusion but she felt relief when she walked to the land of warmth with Hidan. "A very complicated one" answered Hidan serenely.

After a while there were no more flowers but sharp mountains with the sky darken by dark clouds and there was also thunder clashing. Thanerah looked up at the thundery sky and asked Hidan, "Is it going to rain or something?"

Hidan shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, but it's normal for clashing of thunders here. After all, this land is the land of storm" "'Land of storm'?" asked Thanerah while titling her head to the side with Hidan's jacket still resting on her shoulders.

Not because it was warm but because it had Hidan's scent on it which made Thanerah to feel addictive of it. Soon they came to a sharp edge mountain with a weird round orb that was covered in details with two tall detailed pillars at its side. "Is this the Gate?" asked Thanerah as she stared at it in awe.

Hidan nodded before he ordered her, "Come here" Thanerah arched a brow at him but obeyed, and when she got to his side he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What are you doing, Hidan?" asked Thanerah while they both walked towards the Gate, "Just trust me, Thanerah" he said without looking at her and was looking at the Gate intently as if he was waiting for something to come out.

Thanerah could tell that Hidan was tense when they both got to stand before the Gate, and then suddenly they heard a booming low voice, "Who dares enter my domain...?"

Suddenly something large appeared crawling out from behind the Gate Mountain and Thanerah could see two red glowing eyes staring at her. She went tense but Hidan tightened his hold around her and he was looking at the mysterious large creature without fear.

"We want to enter to the Hanatul City!" demanded Hidan with a shout. The shadow figure narrowed its eyes at Hidan while growling softly. "Reveal yourself..." ordered the creature. Hidan sighed heavily and answered, "General Hidan of the Death Army, also right hand of Lord Jashin! My wife, Thanerah Kross!" He said. He also didn't seem to be happy of saying that, but he was saying it with pride.

The shadow creature just continued to growl softly before it crawled down to the ground, making the earth to shake a bit under their feet. It started to walk towards them, and with every step it took the earth shook. When it got closer, Thanerah gasped when she saw that it was a dragon, that was half mechanical. It looked closely at Hidan before it looked at Thanerah with its mechanical eye.

She went tense but Hidan sooth her, "Don't be afraid. It's just looking through your thoughts and heart" Thanerah arched a brow at him but she was mostly aware of the Guardian before her, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean this Guardian can know what we're thinking, why we're really here, and what we truly desire. It only allows loyal followers by blood"

"By blood?" asked Thanerah, he answered "If your blood is pure to the religion you follow"

The Guardian stopped and slightly pulled away, "Proceed..." it said, it didn't even talk with its mouth which made Thanerah to think, 'Is he talking to us through our minds?' Then the Gate was opened to reveal a red portal with faint screaming and ghost coming out from it.

Thanerah shivered in fear but Hidan comforted her by saying while tightening his hold around her, "Don't be afraid" Thanerah breathe in deeply and nodded, "Okay" Hidan and Thanerah walked past the Guardian who was walking their every movement until they went through the portal and the Gate closed shut.


	29. Concern

Thanerah continued to close her eyes, even though she and Hidan went through the Gate. She didn't feel anything but she could hear the sounds of twittering birds and could smell some fresh nature. "What the fuck are you doing, Thanerah? Open your fucking eyes already" she heard Hidan said.

Thanerah opened her eyes and gasped in surprise and in awe. She was surrounded in a forest, but it was no ordinary forest, it was a forest that was combined with crystals that seemed to have small light of energy going through them.

"Wh-What is this place?" asked Thanerah as she continued to look around in awe. Hidan smirked at her expression and answered, "This place is called Crystal Forest." Thanerah looked behind her to see the exact same Gate which is closed. Thanerah looked back at Hidan and asked, "Now what?"

"We'll go straight to Hanatul that is just right up ahead on this road. It's not far from now" answered Hidan serenely. Hidan already started to walk down the road but soon Thanerah asked him while she got to his side, "Will we be interfering any ruffians or UKrahs?"

Hidan glanced at her then looked back on the road and answered, "Perhaps, I don't know. I haven't been here for a long time" Thanerah sighed heavily then took Hidan's coat off her shoulders, "Here" and she passed it back to Hidan. Hidan nodded as 'thanks' and put it on himself but let it open.

"Come on" ordered Hidan as he walked down the road.

* * *

><p>The deeper they walked the less life they see in the forest; it was strange even for Hidan. Hidan stopped in front of a broken branch but it looked rotten and the crystal was cracking. Hidan grabbed a small twig of it and snapped it but suddenly the whole fallen branch shattered into little pieces.<p>

"This part of the forest is dying" said Hidan, mostly to himself, as he dust his hands off. He looked at the road up ahead "And this leads to Hanatul City..."

Thanerah got to his side and asked, "Do you think Hanatul City is dying as well?" Hidan went quiet for a moment but slightly nodded. He walked forward but his pace was faster than before, 'Hidan...' thought Thanerah with soft eyes before she caught up with his pace.

* * *

><p>Thanerah and Hidan got to a sharp edge of a cliff and all they could see was a wasteland with a few tall sharp black buildings lying on the ground in ruins. "Oh no..." mumbled Hidan as he stared at the scene before him in disbelief.<p>

"They've been attacked?" he asked, mostly to himself. Hidan soon jumped off the edge to the lower grounds, "Hi-Hidan!" shouted out Thanerah before she hesitatingly jumped down as well. Hidan easily got on the ground and he immediately rushed towards the fallen towers while Thanerah was slipping a bit and she landed on her butt.

She groaned in pain and rubbed her tushy, "Ow..." She quickly stood up and saw Hidan already near one of the closest fallen towers, "Hidan!"

* * *

><p>Hidan ignored Thanerah's calls and entered into the fallen towers through the broken windows, he looked around to see many ruins and there were a few dead Jashinists lying on the ground, some were tear apart, burned alive or being stabbed by old weapons.<p>

Hidan walked towards one of the corpses and pulled out one of the old weapons. It was a curvy dagger with a detailed handle so it can be gripped easily with a blue orb in the handle. Hidan cursed under his breath and thrown away the dagger and it immediately turned into dust.

Hidan looked at the withered corpse before his feet and gently grabbed the rusted Jashin pendant that was around its neck. Hidan heard footsteps from behind but he knew who it was so he stood still, soon he felt arms wrapped around his neck from behind and a soft kiss on his temple.

"I'm sorry..."

Hidan just sighed softly but rubbed her arms with his hand, soon they both froze when they heard, "Finally you got here" The couple turned their heads towards the direction where the voice came from and saw Bansu.

"B-Bansu?" asked Thanerah and he nodded with a knowing smile. He wasn't wearing the same clothes as before; in fact he was wearing a small amount of armour with comfortable clothing to move around easily and to make less noise of his armour.

Hidan stood up from the ground and Thanerah pulled her arms from him. "What the fuck happened here, Bansu? These buildings were one of the strongest forts" Bansu nodded in agreement, "I know. I was surprised as well but the enemy had strike at us discreetly and well planned"

"Where are they now?" asked Hidan and Bansu shrugged his shoulders "We don't know yet, but we're working on it. Our top spies are looking for information about the enemy. I'm even surprise that they're still alive after all these years"

"You think there's going to be a war again?" asked Hidan with anger in his eyes, Bansu nodded sadly and said "And I think it's soon" Hidan cursed under his breath as he glared at the corner. Soon Bansu said, "Look as much as I would like to chat about the past, we don't have that much time. We have to go, now" he scanned the area with precaution.

* * *

><p>Bansu got Hidan and Thanerah to the nearest small towns to rest up. It was raining heavily and it was already night time, Bansu opened the door inside a small Inn and Hidan was going to enter first but Bansu stopped him.<p>

"What the fuck, Bansu?" he asked, Bansu just glared at Hidan and said "You know the rules, Hidan. Ladies first" Thanerah felt flattered and said to Bansu, "Why thank you, Bansu" she grinned at the groaning Hidan "At least SOMEONE is a gentleman" She entered the Inn, Hidan glared at Bansu and growled "She's my wife, remember?"

Bansu sighed heavily with a bit of annoyance and said, "Yeah, yeah, I know" then Hidan entered the Inn before Bansu did. When Thanerah went inside she had to quickly dodge a couple who were fighting with each other, she could smell heavy alcohol from them so she presumed them to be drunk. She looked at the Inn to see a few warriors half covered in armour just like Bansu and the rest look normal but there were mostly warriors.

Soon a drunken warrior came to Thanerah and suddenly wrapped his arms around her, "You came back to me, my love! Where have you been after all these years?" he slurry said while cuddling his face against Thanerah's. She was utterly shocked and she tried to move but she couldn't until he was suddenly punched in the face and he was sent flying to a big group who were drunk as well while singing some ridiculous song.

"Stay the fuck away from my wife!" shouted Hidan with rage in his eyes. Thanerah felt relief and quickly went close with her husband who wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively. Soon the couple were brought to a table at the corner where it would be more private, Thanerah glanced at the group where Hidan threw the man at and saw that they went back to their feet and continued to do whatever they were doing while the warrior, who Hidan punched, was lying on the ground unconscious.

Thanerah sat in the table with the two men and Bansu already ordered some drinks and some food. Afterwards the food and drink came. Thanerah stared at her plate which was filled with heated potatoes and some lamb that was covered in barbeque sauce. The two men also had the same dish as her.

"Come on, eat up" encouraged Bansu as he nudged Thanerah's shoulder softly. Hidan narrowed his eyes at Bansu and growled while asking, "What's the fuck is going on, Bansu?" He looked up at Hidan and said while putting his hands up, "Don't worry, Hidan. I'm not trying to steal your wife or anything."

"Bansu..." Hidan growled once more. Bansu sighed heavily and said, "All right, all right. All the survivors of Jashinists are at the Hanatul right now, which is still standing. You know better than anyone that Hanatul City is the strongest fort in this world"

Hidan sighed heavily and played around with his food a bit, "I know, Bansu, but that doesn't change my concern for the city" Bansu nodded in agreement then said "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this. We just have to get to Hanatul City as soon as possible" he drank from his ale.


	30. Welcome Back

Author's Note:

Please give me some reviews! Please, please, please!

* * *

><p>Bansu was paying the check on the bar where the owner is while Hidan and Thanerah were still sitting at the table. Thanerah played with half of her food with her spoon and Hidan arched a brow at her sudden quietness.<p>

"Is something wrong, Thanerah?" asked Hidan, Thanerah lifted her eyes at him before glancing back to her food. "No, nothing is wrong" she said flatly but Hidan didn't believe her. He narrowed his eyes at her and nudged her shoulders softly with his elbow, "Thanerah, you're fucking lying to me again. You know how I hate it when you lie"

Thanerah sighed heavily and stopped playing with her food so she could look at Hidan in the eye, "I just feel...vulnerable for some reason." Hidan slightly sighed and said "Don't worry, it's natural. You're new in this world and you're not use to the environment yet so that is why you're feeling so fucking weak. It takes time for your body to get use to the environment"

Thanerah sighed heavily then Bansu returned, "Let's go. Hanatul City awaits for us" Hidan and Thanerah stood up from the table and walked out of the Inn with Bansu. When they got outside they noticed the rain have stopped, "If we hurry we might catch the next train at the nearest train station" said Bansu while he was looking at a direction that seemed to be at the West.

* * *

><p>The three quickly walked to the train station that Bansu suggested, it looked like a normal train station but with high tech. Right before the train station was nothing but a sea that has large rock formation that has a few lights on them while she could see some flying creatures flying in the air.<p>

"Thanerah?" she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling out her name and she saw that it was Hidan. "Are you okay?" he asked as Bansu was entering the open train station and sat on a nearby bench while waiting for the train to come along with a few people.

Thanerah nodded her head, "Yeah, just thinking of my new life here. That's all" Hidan glanced back at Bansu before he said to Thanerah, "Look, I know it must have been hard for you to leave the world we know behind, if you want we can always go ba-!" he was cut off when Thanerah put a finger on his lips to stop him talking.

"No, it's all right. Look I came here to be with you, to help you with this. You got me involve in this so I'm going to see this to the end" Hidan smiled softly and pushed Thanerah's finger away from his lip and leaned in forward so he could peck Thanerah's lips.

When Hidan pulled away Thanerah opened her eyes while looking at him in daze. Suddenly they heard Bansu's voice, "Hey! You better get here; it's going to rain again!" Soon the rain came, Thanerah yelped but Hidan wrapped an arm around Thanerah and they both quickly rushed to the train station.

Thanerah and Hidan shared a small laugh after Hidan pulled his arm away from her, and then they glanced at Bansu who was smirking widely at them. "Don't bother me, continue on" said Bansu while he continue to smirk widely. Thanerah let out a small laugh then started to walk while looking around while Hidan just narrowed his eyes while shaking his head softly at Bansu with a frown.

Thanerah looked at the sea and saw the flying creatures flying away to shelter. When she turned around she managed to catch a can of a fizzy drink at the last minute with both of her hands. "Drink up" said Bansu as he opened his fizzy drink and gladly drank it.

Thanerah looked at the fizzy drink that is named 'Kool', she glanced at Hidan to see him already drinking his fizzy drink. When he caught her staring at him he asked, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing is wrong, Hidan. It's just that I've never know this drink before" "Well, you are from the Shinobi realm so it's no surprise" said Bansu before he finished his drink and crushed it with his hand before he threw it to a nearby bin.

Thanerah shrugged her shoulders, opened the drink and took a sip of it. It was fizzy and sweet. Thanerah shrugged her shoulders and drank the whole thing before throwing it into the bin with a simple throw. Thanerah looked at the tracks where the train is supposed to come; she tapped her foot on the ground with her arms crossed with her patients growing thin within a minute.

Everything was quiet for a moment until Bansu asked them, "So, when's the ceremony you two?" Thanerah shot her head towards Bansu while Hidan slapped his hand over his eyes, "Fuck, I forgot about that..." he grumbled under his breath.

Thanerah asked Bansu "Ceremony? What ceremony?" He arched a brow at her, "You don't know? When Lord Jashin intertwines two Jashinists together, there has to be a ceremony to make the marriage official"

"What about you? Are you bond with someone yet?" asked Thanerah but Bansu shook his head, "Nope, I haven't found the One yet" Thanerah arched a brow again, "You can choose whoever you wish?"

"Yes, if two are attracted to each other and Lord Jashin sees that they're capable of each other, he'll bind them"

Then suddenly they heard a honking sound echoing nearby from the distant. Thanerah walked to the edge of the tracks and saw the train coming. "Finally..." mumbled Bansu as he stood up from the bench and Thanerah stepped back from the restriction line as the train came closer. Thanerah could see a few people getting ready to get on the train as well but there were only like 5 people.

Thanerah suddenly felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders, "Come on, honey. Time to go" said Hidan with a playful grin on his face. Thanerah smirked softly at him with an arched brow as the train stopped, opened the doors and Hidan guide Thanerah inside with Bansu.

* * *

><p>Thanerah walked through the window in awe as the land passed by but unfortunately it was still raining heavily. She looked at her right where Hidan was sitting; he was sitting with his arms and legs crossed while his eyes were closed as if he was taking a nap. She glanced at Bansu who was playing a game in his phone, Thanerah anime sweat drop at him before glancing back at Hidan.<p>

Thanerah yawned softly, 'Argh, I'm tired as well...' thought Thanerah, then she lightly laid her head on Hidan's shoulder, but soon he wrapped an arm around her shoulder so she fell onto his chest in surprise. "Hidan!" screamed Thanerah in embarrassment and surprise.

She looked up and saw Hidan smirking softly even though his eyes were closed. Thanerah huffed softly but scoot closer so she could get comfortable and cuddled her face on his chest while Hidan was rubbing her arm softly with his thumb.

* * *

><p>"..erah? Thanerah? Wake up" Thanerah fluttered her eyes open and saw purple ones. She blinked a few times until her vision is clear and saw that it was Hidan. "Wh-What?" she asked while rubbing her eyes, Hidan smirked softly and said, "We're here"<p>

"We are?" asked Thanerah and Hidan nodded. "Come on" said Hidan. Then he offered a hand out to her, Thanerah accepted and he helped her up. He brought her out of the train before the doors were closed and it immediately drove away.

Thanerah looked around to see that there was nobody but them. "Where are we exactly?" Bansu answered her, "We're very close to Hanatul City, all we have to do is to surpass the guards" He turned around to walked down a road where it seemed to lead to another wasteland.

* * *

><p>"You got to be kidding me, right?" asked Thanerah as she glared at the two men. They were on a sharp edge of a cliff and before them was a ruined city that is surrounded by a waste land. "<strong>This<strong> is Hanatul City? It looks like a damn ruin!" shouted Thanerah in a slight of anger. Hidan and Bansu smirked at each other before looking back at Thanerah.

"Babe, you have to calm down. This is not exactly Hanatul City" said Hidan. "But we have to be careful, I could sense some Ukrahs in there" said Bansu as they could hear some faint roaring from the ruin city. Thanerah felt a chill went up in her spine then she said to the two, "I think I better be in wolf form"

Hidan shook his head, "No, its better that you're in this form. If you walk around as a wolf, you'll certainly attract attention" Thanerah arched a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, in your fucking wolf form you're big. And the bigger you are the more Ukrahs you attracted" Thanerah sighed in small annoyance and said, "Then how are we going to get in there?"

"We'll have to get in there quietly; hopefully we'll get to the entrance without any interference"

* * *

><p>The three entered the ruin city, it was incredibly dark like its night time, even though it's really in the afternoon but there were heavy dark clouds roaming above the city. Thanerah could see some skeletons, ruined buildings and other things. "What happened here?" asked Thanerah quietly to one of the men.<p>

Hidan glanced at Thanerah from the corner of his eyes and answered, "This city used to be Hanatul but then it was attacked so the High Priest and the Elders decided to take shelter above, where it's safe"

"Above?" mumbled Thanerah as she looked up but see nothing but dark clouds, "There's nothing above but clouds" Hidan smirked softly and said, "That's what you think. Hanatul City had to be hidden from everyone so it would be safe."

"And how are we suppose to get," she pointed up "up there?" she asked. Hidan and Bansu smirked before he said, "Don't worry about that"

Soon they got to the centre of the City where it was just a small clearing. They stopped and Thanerah glanced around but nothing happened. "Now what?" she asked but the men went silent until suddenly a glowing diagram appeared beneath their feet and Thanerah yelped in surprise.

Soon Hidan wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said to her, "Don't be afraid." Thanerah looked up at Hidan and nodded. Soon she was surrounded by a bright light until she couldn't see Hidan, Bansu, not even her own hands.

She closed her eyes tightly until suddenly she heard "Welcome back, General"


	31. Code

Author's Note:

I know I may be using OOC but I'll try my best not too! Think of the city like a Final Fantasy one, ok! Oh, and reviews pls!

* * *

><p>Thanerah opened her eyes and gasped softly, everything seemed to be high-tech, and she could see energy flowing through a thin line going through the walls and the floor. Hidan only grunted at the one who greeted him, Thanerah turned her head to see a buff man with short grey hair with a goatee, black clothes with an eye patch over his left eye.<p>

"It's been a long time, Hidan" said the man with a big grin on his face, Hidan just smirked softly and said "Yeah, nice to fucking see you too, Kobra" Thanerah flinched a bit as she stared at the man before her oddly, 'His name is...Kobra?'

Thanerah glanced at Bansu who already left, 'Huh? Where did he go?' she asked herself, soon she heard Kobra asking Hidan, "And whose the little lady?" Thanerah felt an anime vein popping on her head, '_Little _lady?' she's not that short and the man was the same height as Hidan, well a bit taller within a few centimetres.

Hidan just grinned and said as he tightened his hold around his wife, "This is my wife, Thanerah" Kobra put a hand out for her to shake, "Nice to meet you" Thanerah smiled politely and accepted his hand with a shake, "Nice to meet you too"

Kobra grinned widely at Hidan as he pulled his hand away from the handshake, "She's perfect" Hidan smirked widely, "I know" she blushed softly and she looked at the ground to prevent the two men to see her flushed face.

Kobra soon said, "Well I have to go. Apparently there are new young Jashinists waiting for me at the Training Grounds" he didn't seem too happy about it either. Hidan sighed softly, "You're not showing any fucking mercy, are you?" Kobra shook his head, "Nope, not my style"

Hidan and Kobra shared a small handshake, "I'll see you later, General" Kobra then walked down the empty hallways. Hidan sighed heavily once more while Thanerah was looking around in awe; Hidan glanced at her and smirked softly at her reaction.

"You like?" Thanerah couldn't help but nodded. Then Thanerah asked Hidan, "Now what?" his smirk dropped and he glared at the ground as he growled softly at the back of his throat. "We have to inform the High Priest" he grumbled, Thanerah arched a brow at Hidan's sudden reaction but stayed quiet.

She let Hidan guided her through the empty hallways while she was being surrounded by technology, but she barely saw any people. 'Where is everybody?' she asked herself. She asked Hidan, "Where's everybody?" He went quiet for a moment before he answered gravely, "Most of all, everyone's dead."

Thanerah's heart skipped a beat, Hidan stopped so he can face her, and "We are being hunted down, Thanerah. We use to be millions but we are losing our kind through the years. I don't know who the fuck is it but I'll find who the fuck is responsible"

"You mean 'we'" said Thanerah, he arched a brow at her so she answered his silent question "You're my husband, Hidan. And as your wife, I'm going to help you through all this, I don't want to become one of those wives that just sit around and worried for their husband every day. I want to help"

Hidan smiled and pecked her lips. Every time he does that her stomach is filled with butterflies while her heart leaped in joy. When he pulled away he mumbled, "I'll have to give Lord Jashin a lot of fucking sacrifices as a 'thank you' for having you as my wife"

Thanerah blushed softly but smiled as she looked away shyly. Soon Hidan wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her down the hallway, one side was windows showing out dark clouds that surround the City and the other side was just a wall of metal with the floor made out of dark red fabrics and the ceiling had dimmed large plate lights.

"Is it always like this?" asked Thanerah as she mentioned towards the dark clouds, Hidan glanced at them before looking forward and answered, "Yes, it's always like that but it's better this way" Thanerah sighed softly and continued to drag her feet until Hidan stopped in front of a grand door.

He glared at it before he looked at Thanerah, "Stay here" He unwrapped his arm from her shoulder and her body ached for his touch but composed herself. Hidan took a deep breath before he walked towards the doors that just opened by itself by sliding to the sides, since it had no handles and closed behind him.

'I wonder why Hidan looks so angry when he talked about the High Priest' thought Thanerah as she looked at the closed doors. She sighed softly then turned around to face the window showing only dark clouds moving rapidly around, she watched them move and saw a glimpse of large dragons flying through them, patrolling the sky.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was sitting on a nearby bench while waiting for her husband for twenty minutes, 'What's taking him so long?' she wondered as she tapped her foot on the ground while supporting her face with her hands. Soon the grand doors slide opened and Hidan came out with his head down with a deep frown.<p>

Thanerah quickly stood up from her seat and walked towards Hidan. "What happened?" she asked as she rubbed his arm softly, he only looked up and she saw anger in his eyes but it soon disappeared. "It's..." he let out a deep sigh "It's nothing, Thanerah. Come on, we're going to my place"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders once more and guided her down the hallway, "Your place?"

Hidan guided Thanerah into an elevator, when it opened they entered and Hidan pressed the 12th floor button, they were on the highest floor which is the 25th. Thanerah looked at the outside through the glass elevator to see a grand city made in many shapes and sizes but it also looked gloomy and she could barely see anyone walking down on the streets.

"This city looks dead" mumbled Thanerah, Hidan was looking outside the window as well and said, "It's quite normal now a days. Since Jashinism has lost many of its followers, so does the civilians"

"So, you're saying that most of the civilians are Jashinists?" Hidan nodded. "How many do you think is here?" Hidan shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't bother to fucking ask"

The elevator finally stopped at the 12th floor and the doors opened. "After you" said Hidan, Thanerah smiled at him before she took his offer. The elevator closed after Hidan and disappeared by a dash of going up.

Thanerah saw a round hallway with the walls decorated by paintings of the pasts, with a few plants here and there, and red brown doors with golden number initials on them. The ceiling and walls were covered in sand like colour and the floor was made out of marble but the middle was covered by a red carpet with dim large plate lights hanging from the ceiling with red curtains connecting to each other.

'Hmf, nice decorations...' thought Thanerah with a smile. Soon she was guided down the hallway while she looked at the portraits until Hidan stopped in front of a door with '125' golden initials. Soon a handprint scanner appeared on the side of the door and Hidan pressed his right hand on it. The handprint scanner scanned Hidan's hand with a green laser.

Hidan pulled his hand away and the handprint scanner was replaced by a digit of numbers. Hidan huffed softly and pushed the numbers '0927' soon it beeped green and it closed itself. The door was soon opened, "Get in" said Hidan and Thanerah obeyed.

Once she entered it, the room immediately enlighten by dim lights and she gasped softly.

The floor was made of light brown fabric, the furniture looked so wealthy and she also saw a wall of windows, but it was only showing the dark clouds that roam around the city. "So, what do you think?" asked Hidan with a smirk and Thanerah turned to smile at him 'I think it's perfect"

He grinned widely, "Glad you like it" Then Thanerah said, "If Kakuzu knew of this he'll be scowling you" Hidan let out a small laugh, "Oh fuck, that would have been a fucking disaster if he knew about this" Hidan unwrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked into the kitchen, "Want something to drink?" he asked her over his shoulder, "A glass of water would be nice"

Hidan only murmured to her and entered the kitchen. Thanerah decided to look around, she walked into a closed room but it soon opened from her approach, she saw that it was dark and she hesitated for a moment before she entered the room.

It was dark but when she entered the lights turned on but it was really dim, she could see that the room was entirely dark red but she saw a small table with some old candles, voodoo dolls and a thick book with a Jashin symbol on it. There was also a big Jashin symbol on the floor made out of blood, 'This must be his praying room...' thought Thanerah.

She was going to enter it but she was soon pulled away from the room and it closed shut. Thanerah soon face with Hidan who was slightly glaring at her, "What the fuck were you doing, Thanerah?" he growled. Thanerah whimpered softly because he was holding her arm tightly, so tightly that her arms were going numb a bit. Hidan saw her struggle and released her but he didn't alter his glare.

"I-I just wanted to look around" she confessed, Hidan sighed softly and his glare dropped. He looked at Thanerah in the eye and said, "Sorry, I'm not use to people looking through my stuff, you know?" he asked.

Thanerah nodded in understanding since Hidan had been alone for so long. She noticed Hidan holding a glass of water so she accepted it, "Thank you" she sipped some of her water. Thanerah then turned to walk towards the window and she watched the clouds pass by.

Soon she saw Hidan appeared behind her and he rubbed her arms with his hands, "Are you all right?" he asked. Thanerah nodded then she asked, "What are we going to do now?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Who fucking knows? The High Priest is going to have a fucking meeting with the Elders. All we have to do is to follow orders afterwards"

Thanerah then asked him, "But what about me? I'm still new with all of this" Hidan's jaw tightened for a moment until he answered, "I'll ask Kobra to test on you, see what rank you are"

"What are the ranks?"

Hidan huffed softly and said, "You know, it's not easy remembering all the rules over here" Thanerah smirked softly and asked, "Aren't high rank officers supposed to know the rules by heart?" Hidan scoffed softly with a small smirk, "Please, and you fucking thing I care about all that bullshit?"

Thanerah giggled softly before she said, "It's all right, I can ask Kobra when he tests on me" Hidan murmured to her then he released her arms and said, "I'll need a sample of your blood" Thanerah choked a bit from her drink and stared at Hidan as if he had gone crazy.

"Wh-What?" she asked, Hidan rolled his eyes and grumbled, "It's not I'm going to fucking drink your blood or anything! I just need some of your blood so you can gain access of my apartment!" Thanerah sighed in relief then she was guided towards the door.

An index code appeared on the side of the door after Hidan pressed it with his finger, Hidan pushed the code digits and it soon showed a handprint scanner. Thanerah used her right hand to be scanned, afterwards she pulled her hand away and it suddenly showed a small glass tray.

"Give me your thumb" ordered Hidan, she hesitated for a moment but obeyed. When he grasped her thumb he put it inside his mouth, she blushed furiously but then yelped in surprise when Hidan bite it.

"Hidan!" she yelped in surprise and in a bit of anger but Hidan just grinned widely after he pulled away from her bleeding thumb. "Don't be such a fucking baby, Thanerah. You're a Jashinist now, you should feel happy that I'm giving you a little pain" Thanerah rolled her eyes, "I'm still new of the religion, Hidan"

She pressed her bleeding thumb on the small glass table and she left it with some of her blood. The small glass table immediately retreat and the computer beeped for a second before it turned green. Soon it closed; Thanerah glanced at her bleeding thumb then asked Hidan, "Don't I need to know the code as well?"

Hidan smirked softly and said, "Don't worry, sweetcheeks. It's not that hard to remember" Thanerah growled softly, "Just tell me the damn password already" Hidan's smirk widened and he answered softly, "0," he leaned forward so he kissed Thanerah's neck softly and she gasped in surprise, "9," he kissed on her neck again, "2" she gasped softly when he kissed her neck again, "7" and again.


	32. Forgiven

Author's Note:

Reviews pls!

* * *

><p>Thanerah used the wall as support while Hidan was giving butterfly kisses on her neck. She panted softly as she grasped his hair and then she accidently dropped her glass of water. When they both heard the sound of the shattering glass, Hidan stopped so they both looked down to see the shattered glass with the water spilled.<p>

Thanerah covered her mouth and quickly said, "I-I'm so sorry, Hidan! I-!" she was cut off when Hidan pressed a finger on her lips to stop her talking. She arched a brow at him but she couldn't brush away the guilt that she made a mess, especially on a rare moment.

"It's fucking all right, Thanerah. I'm not like that dick-head Kakuzu" said Hidan as he pulled his finger away from her lips. She smiled softly, "I know but I'm still sorry for making a mess" she bended down to collect the small glass pieces from the floor and Hidan helped her.

"Thanerah, it's fucking nothing. Seriously" he said after he was done and he stood up from the ground with his hand filled with a small hill of pieces. Thanerah was holding the other half of the broken pieces and said, "I know that you don't care but it...it..." her cheeks started to turn red from embarrassment so she looked away from him.

"It what?" asked Hidan, but Thanerah could tell from his tone that he was grinning madly. Soon she felt his hot breath against her face so she knew that he was close. "It ruined the moment, huh?" he asked, his grinned widened when he saw her blush deepened.

Hidan cupped her chin with his free hand so he can turn her head to look at him, "Don't worry babe, there will be more of that later" he said with seduction with a playful sexy smirk . Thanerah gulped softly, 'How am I ever going to survive with this man?'

* * *

><p>Thanerah woke up by the sound of the shower being turned on from the bathroom. She yawned softly with her eyes closed but she reopened them tiredly. She sat up from the double size bed and rubbe<p>

see that it was 8 in the morning.

Thanerah yawned once more and scratched her head with her black hair messy. 'I'm still so tired...' thought Thanerah, she carelessly dropped herself back on the bed and cuddled her face on the pillow.

Hidan walked out of the bathroom after taking a hot shower with a white towel wrapped around his waist with a smaller one resting on his shoulders and he used it to dry his silver hair. He noticed his wife still sleeping on the bed so he sighed heavily, 'Lazy ass...' thought Hidan. He walked towards her and got to her side of the bed so he can shake her shoulder.

"Thanerah?" he asked but she didn't make a sound and just continue to sleep. Hidan groaned in a bit of irritation and called out her name a little louder, "Thanerah?" She still didn't wake up so Hidan stopped shaking her and took in a deep breath, "Wake the fuck up, bitch!"

Thanerah shot her eyes open and sat up quickly with full alert in her eyes. She asked in panic, "What? What?" but when she realized that it was just Hidan she relaxed with a soft groan. "Hidan, why the hell did you wake me up? I'm tired!" she dropped herself back on the bed but her back was facing him and she covered herself fully with the covers.

Hidan huffed softly as he crossed his arms, "Thanerah, it's time to wake the fuck up." Thanerah shook her head, "Give me another 5 minutes...zzzz" she mumbled in her half sleep. Hidan sighed heavily, then grabbed the edge of the covers and pulled it strongly so Thanerah was coverless.

"Come on, bitch! Wake the fuck up!" Hidan demanded as he threw the covers to the side. Thanerah only formed into a ball but continued to sleep; soon her pillow was taken away. "I said 'wake the fuck up!'" demanded Hidan again but Thanerah continue to refuse Hidan's orders.

"Just because you're a General, doesn't mean that I have to follow your orders when it doesn't concern with Jashinism" Thanerah blankly said, she didn't hear anything from Hidan so she had a victory smile on her face.

She suddenly heard the sound of fast running water but she ignored it and just went back to her journey to deep slumber. Soon she heard the water stopped and footsteps walked towards her until it stopped right beside the side of her bed. She was suddenly picked up by being slung over somebody's shoulder.

Her eyes shot open and she saw Hidan walking into the bathroom with her on his shoulder. She banged his back with her fist and she shouted, "Hidan! Put me down! This is not dignifying, put me down!" but Hidan ignored her.

"You didn't follow my orders so you're going to be fucking punish" growled Hidan with a small smirk on his face as he stopped in front of a tub that was fully filled with water. Thanerah growled at Hidan, "Don't. You. Da-Aah!" she screamed when Hidan simply threw her into the tub with a splash.

Thanerah shot her head out from the water, "Holy shit! It's freezing!" she screamed as she shivered. Hidan let out a small laugh and said "That's what you get for not following my orders, babe" Thanerah splashed on the water like a child, "But is this really necessary?"

Hidan just ignored that question and walked out of the bathroom, "Hey, where are you going? Get back here!" she demanded. Hidan just continued to walk towards the exit of the bathroom but said to her over his shoulder, "Just take a fucking bath, Thanerah! I'm going to make us some fucking breakfast" then he closed the door behind him to give her some privacy.

Thanerah huffed in the tub then she got herself out of it while her short sleeping dress was soaking wet. "Damn..." she mumbled, she took it off so she was bare then walked back to the tub, took out the water blocker to let the cold water being sucked in.

She stopped it midway and filled up the tub again with hot water. She added a few soap to add the bath cosier, 'Oh how I miss bubble bathes' thought Thanerah with a smile after she turned off the water. She entered into the tub and let out a relaxing sigh as she sank her body into the water.

"Oooh..." she moaned softly before she played with the bubbles a bit and blew a few into the air. She watched the bubbles floating around and she popped a few with a finger. She let out a small laugh before she started to bath herself.

* * *

><p>Thanerah walked herself out from the bathroom with a white robe she found hanging at the back of the door. She let out a relief sigh since she hadn't had a good bath for a while. She then sniffed the air to smell something good cooking.<p>

'Um, food!' thought Thanerah with a big smile on her face and then she squealed softly to herself before skipping towards the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she saw Hidan putting some cooked sausages on two plates. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing black pants.

She quietly sneaked behind him but before she could touch him he said, "Nice try, Thanerah" She huffed and said childishly, "You're not fun" Hidan smirked but didn't leave his eyes on the eggs that he was cooking. Thanerah wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and went on tip toes so she could see what he was cooking over his shoulder.

She licked her lips at the sight of the cooked sausages and said to Hidan, "I didn't know you could cook" Then she growled, "Why the hell do you force me to make you food along with the rest of the Akatsuki?" she asked.

Hidan smirked widely on his handsome face and said, "I was fucking lazy, all right. Besides, everyone loved your fucking cooking"

Thanerah scoffed softly then watched Hidan continue to cook until he said with a bit of annoyance in his voice, "You know you can let me go now, right?" he asked. Thanerah giggled softly then shook her head, "Nope!"

Hidan's face dropped into a deep frown, "Thanerah, stop acting like a fucking child and release me!" he ordered but Thanerah shook her head. "No!" Hidan groaned deeply then he stopped the fire and put the cooking eggs onto the two dishes.

"Come on, bitch" said Hidan as he took a plate, Thanerah glared at him for what he called her but soon shrug it off and collected her own plate. She followed Hidan to the small table but she just place her plate on the table then walked back to the kitchen.

She returned with two glasses, two forks and a carton of apple juice that she found in the fridge. She poured some apple juice in his glass and pushed it towards him. "Thanks" he said with his mouth half full of sausages. Thanerah only murmured to him as she poured herself some apple juice before joining Hidan in the table.

They ate in silent but they both didn't mind. Suddenly Thanerah felt Hidan's foot touching hers under the table, she nearly choked in her food and she looked up to see Hidan calmly eating food. She smiled and brushed her foot against him.

'You're forgiven, Hidan'


	33. Mails

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for those who have been supporting me! I'm really happy! I'm trying my best to keep Hidan in character and to make this story interesting! Please some reviews! ^_^

Thanerah was washing the dishes in the kitchen while Hidan was looking through some old mails when he was on 'vacation'. "Fuck, never knew I had so much mail..." Hidan grumbled as he rubbed the side of his face.

Thanerah smirked softly at Hidan over her shoulder before concentrating back to the dishes. "Who do they come from?" she asked, Hidan flipped through some opened mails and answered, "Some fucking bills, documents. You know, all that bullshit"

Thanerah had to surpass a giggle because of the way he said it like it's the worst thing he had done. Hidan heard her giggle, unfortunately, and growled, "What the fuck are you giggling at, Thanerah?" She slightly flinched and immediately answered, "Nothing" innocently.

Maybe too innocently because Hidan arched a brow at her in suspicion, "Bullshit" he mumbled. Thanerah put the last plate in the drying rack, turned off the washing basin and dried her hands with a kitchen towel. "It can't be all that bad, can it?" she asked as she turned to face him.

Hidan let out a small scoff and rubbed the side of his forehead as if he got a migraine. Thanerah threw the kitchen towel on the kitchen counter and asked Hidan, "Would you like something to drink then?" He only shook his head and continued to look through his old mails.

Soon he grumbled, "I hope my inbox isn't full of shit too..." Thanerah arched a brow before she remembered seeing a laptop on the night stand next to the couch. She immediately walked towards the night stand to collect the laptop. Hidan saw her quick motion so he asked, "What the fuck are you doing?" she didn't answer him. When she collected the black and silver laptop in her hands, Hidan asked, "What the fuck do you want to do with my laptop?"

Thanerah glanced at him; "To check my emails" Hidan blew his lips softly, "Whatever" then went back to his mail. "It won't work" he said, Thanerah arched a brow "What do you mean?" she asked.

Hidan looked at her as if she had two heads, "We're in another realm, Thanerah. So that means, we're not in the world we know – well you know – anymore" Thanerah's jaw dropped a bit, "S-So you mean, I have no account at all? So I can't go through my mails or chat with my friends? Anything?"

Hidan shook his head, "You got to start by scratch, Thanerah." Thanerah groaned deeply and dropped herself on the couch while being careful with the laptop. "So I have to make a new account now and meet new people?" Hidan nodded, he was too concentrated on reading his mail.

Thanerah sighed heavily, 'If only there was a warning before joining Jashinism' thought Thanerah as she opened the laptop. She turned it on and waited patiently for the computer to boot up. Soon it appeared with a password with a picture of a water drop with Hidan's name on it.

She turned to Hidan to tap his shoulder; he stopped reading his mail and looked at Thanerah. "What?" he asked and she pointed at the computer screen. He sighed heavily then brought the laptop on the coffee table where his mail is spread out along with his half empty cup of coffee.

After he typed into his password he turned the computer to Thanerah and returned to his mails. Thanerah thanked him and immediately create her account in his computer; afterwards she opened the internet to make a new mail account.

After that she went bored so she asked Hidan, "Would you like me to look through your mail for you?" he stopped midway of drinking his coffee as he glanced at her. He put his coffee down and asked her, "Why the fuck would you want to do that?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I can see that you don't like reading mails and I'm bored here so..." she shrugged her shoulders once more.

Hidan sighed softly and said, "Well, I guess you could do that..." he took the laptop away from her. "Hold on, I don't want you to know my fucking password" Thanerah smirked softly but respected his privacy so she waited.

Later on Hidan passed the computer to Thanerah while the screen was showing an account with unread messages. When Thanerah saw how many unread messages there were her eyes shot wide open like white plates with her jaw dropped.

"300 unread messages?" she screamed, Hidan – who sat right next to her – cringed from the scream. "Thanerah, voice!" he growled with his left eyebrow twitching from annoyance. Thanerah covered her mouth then laughed nervously to Hidan, "Sorry about that"

Hidan let out a small sarcastic low laugh before opening a new mail.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was felt a bit painful in her eyes because she had been reading Hidan's emails for an hour, and it wasn't even half way. Thanerah took a break to rub her tired eyes; she had been reading nothing but documents, some ads and offers. 'Argh, my eyes!' she thought, when she opened them she saw a cup of coffee being offered to her.<p>

She looked up to see that it was Hidan, "This will help" he said while he was holding his own with his other hand. She smiled and accepted the coffee. "Thanks" she said as he sat next to her while drinking his coffee, "No problem" he said before drinking.

Thanerah blow the steam off her coffee to cool it down before sipping it, and then she said to him, "Who knew you had a lot of emails?" He chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulders.

They suddenly heard a knock on their door; Hidan stood up from the couch and walked towards the door to answer. Hidan pressed the grin button that appeared on the side of the door and it soon slided open to reveal Kobra.

"Hey, I'm here to test on your wife" said Kobra with a small wave and a grin. "Hey Kobra" said Hidan as he leaned on the frame of the door before sipping his coffee. Kobra arched a brow at him before looking inside; when he saw Thanerah he waved at her "Yo"

She smiled politely and waved back, "Hi" Kobra turned his head to Hidan once more, "So, are you going to allow me to take your wife or not?" he asked.

Hidan narrowed his eyes at him and Kobra immediately brought his hands up, "Not as it sounds like, Hidan!" Hidan sighed softly and turned his head to Thanerah, "Get yourself ready" he ordered.

'Gladly!' she thought as she stood up, relief that she doesn't have to go through the rest of his emails any longer. When Thanerah went to the bedroom to change, Hidan asked to Kobra, "Take it fucking easy on her, okay? She's not a fighter"

Kobra looked confused, "Are you certain, Hidan? Because I thought strong warriors are brought into the religion. She has to be strong, strong enough to join in" Hidan sighed softly, "You don't think I fucking know that, Kobra? Just take it easy on her for a while, okay?"

"You're really worried for her, aren't you?" Kobra asked with a teasing smirk as he crossed his buff arms. Hidan narrowed his eyes at him, "What the fuck did you expect me to? Fucking cheer or something?" Kobra chuckled softly and patted his arm.

"Okay, okay. I'll have some mercy on her, for your sake"

Soon Thanerah returned while wearing her clothes for fighting, "Come on, and let's go already!" she said with a small cheer. Hidan put his face in his hand in misery while Kobra grinned wickedly. 'He's not going to show any fucking mercy...' thought Hidan miserably as he sulked a bit.

* * *

><p>Thanerah panted heavily and dropped onto her hands and knees from exhaustion. "Is that all you got? Come on!" demanded Kobra as he was standing at the opposite side of her with his Guardian out and his Krystol spread till half of his torso.<p>

Thanerah glared at him before she shakily stood up from the ground with her Guardian out as well but she was covered in sweat and looked exhausted as Thanerah. 'Damn, what is his weakness?' thought Thanerah angrily as she wiped the blood with the back of his hand.

Hidan was standing at the side while observing the battle but to be honest he was worried for his wife. 'Come on, Thanerah. You can do fucking better than this...' prayed Hidan as he bit his thumb softly. Just when Thanerah was going to strike Kobra said, "That's enough for the day!"

Thanerah sighed heavily but she was really relief, Syvolah immediately dispersed back into the crystal as did Kobra's. He walked towards her as she panted heavily, "You're good but not good enough" he simply said.

She growled at him, 'Why you...' she thought. "Glaring at me won't help, you know?" said Kobra, Thanerah sighed heavily and composed herself. Hidan soon got to their side and asked Kobra, "So, what rank is she?"

"A Mist" answered Kobra.

Thanerah arched a brow, 'A what?' she asked. Hidan looked at Kobra as if he had gone insane, "What the fuck? Are you fucking serious?" Kobra nodded, "I'm certain. Come on, Hidan. You're a General, you're suppose to know well of how the boundaries go"

"I fucking know that but she is more than a Mist level!"

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. She's not strong enough to be a Ghost"

"Argh, what the hell are you two talking about? I'm not a ghost!" shouted Thanerah. The two men were a bit surprised of her outburst then Kobra said, "You're right, you're not a Ghost!" Hidan pushed Kobra away from Thanerah by putting a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, watch it." Hidan growled as a warning.

Kobra sighed heavily, "Fine, fine. I'll behave" Hidan released him, "You better" Soon Hidan turned to Thanerah, "When he means Ghost he means a middle level Jashinist"

Thanerah titled her head to the side, "Can you elaborate?" she asked. Hidan rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, "How can I fucking explain this...?" He took a deep breath and said

"Ok, the first level is a Mist, it's like Genin. Second level is Ghost, that's a fucking Chuunin. Now the third is Phantom, which is a fucking Jounin."

"For ANBU and Kage?" asked Thanerah, she knew about the ninja ranks.

"For ANBU is GRIM and as for the fucking Kage level, it's impossible to reach that level"

"Why?" asked Thanerah. Before Hidan could answer Kobra said, "Lord Jashin is the Kage of this religion, Thanerah"

"Oh..." she said as she soon understood the ranks of Jashinism. Her face dropped and said, "So, I'm a Mist?" Kobra nodded without a doubt, Hidan sadly nodded and said "It's not that fucking bad"Thanerah narrowed her eyes," What I have to do as a Mist?"

"Um..." Hidan hesitated to answer as he scratched the side of his face, "Well, all you have to do is to do some fucking research in a fucking lab. Make sure weapons are made, the energy is working, collect some life shit"

Thanerah's jaw dropped, "I'm a damn researcher? That's so lame!" Hidan said, "Then you'll have to fucking train harder!"

"I can hear some divorce bells..." mumbled Kobra as he pretend to hear them. Hidan and Thanerah shot their heads towards him, "Shut up!" they shouted in unison.


	34. Breathe

Author's Note:

Please review, review, review!

* * *

><p>"So, when do I start?" asked Thanerah while she was sitting on the bed in the apartment. She was expecting a response from the bathroom since Hidan is changing inside. Thanerah tapped her foot on the ground while her patient was growing thin until she couldn't hold it any longer. She shouted "Hey Hidan! Are you even listening to me in there?"<p>

* * *

><p>Hidan groaned deeply in the bathroom after he put his shoulder armour on, 'Why the fuck is she acting bitchy all of a sudden? Is she on her periods or something?' he though as he turned around to face the door. When he walked out of the bathroom he was greeted by an annoyed Thanerah.<p>

"Did you hear what I just said, Hidan?" she demanded with her arms crossed and legs crossed with a gruff.

"Yes, I fucking heard you" replied Hidan with a bit annoyance.

Suddenly she stopped when she saw what Hidan was wearing, he was wearing an opened black coat with it wide opened to reveal his masculine chest, his torso was wrapped by a brown leather strapped with small packages at the side; black tight pants with dark brown boots; he was also wearing dark blue gloves with metal straps on the back of it and a shoulder armour. There was also a red cape attached to the shoulder armour but it seemed to hook on his other shoulder on the back of the cloak and let it loose till the top of his ankle.

"What?" Hidan asked with an arched brow when Thanerah's mouth was slightly open while her eyes were scanning his whole body.

"I-I um..." she stuttered with her cheeks going flushed.

Hidan grinned widely then asked her, "Do I look fucking sexy, Thanerah? Cause I know I am" he said as he flexed his muscles at her. Her blush deepened then she looked away

"S-Shut up!" she shouted with embarrassment.

Hidan smirked widely until he looked at the clock, "Shit, I'm fucking late" he grumbled under his breath. He walked towards the side of his bed and opened the drawer of his nightstand to take out his Krystol. It immediately wrapped itself around Hidan's index ring is a shape of a ring.

Then he turned to his wife, "I have to go to the fucking meeting with the others. Behave yourself while I'm gone" he ordered as he walked towards the exit of the door. Thanerah's left eye twitched, stood up from the bed and walked after him. She grabbed his shoulder before he could take another step.

"Now just hold on for a second!" she demanded, Hidan looked at her over his shoulder with a bit of annoyance.

"What the fuck is it now?" he growled then he glanced at the clock, "Shit I'm going to get really late. Don't want to fucking piss them off..." he grumbled. He looked at Thanerah again to see her tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

"What?" he grumpily asked

Thanerah huffed softly and said "'What'! You say? I can't just sit here all day doing nothing but cleaning! I already have done that! What am I suppose to do now?" she asked.

Hidan sighed softly with his left eyebrow twitching from annoyance, he calmly said to her "Just fucking wait till I come back from the fucking meeting. It won't take long" He brushed away her hand from his shoulder and easily walked out of the door.

Thanerah sighed heavily, 'some husband he is!' she thought angrily.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was lying on the couch while playing with her black hair a bit until she heard the door being opened; she sat up quickly to see Hidan entering the apartment.<p>

"How was the meeting?" she asked as she changed positions so she was sitting on it properly. Hidan sat on the couch next to her with a bit of anger in his eyes. "Hidan?" asked Thanerah as she felt concern for him.

He looked at her then said, "The Elders believed that war will come soon, from an enemy we all thought went into extinction thousands of years ago"

Thanerah didn't understand it completely so she asked him, "Wh-What's the Natoku? Is it a monster or something?"

Hidan breathe in softly as he relaxed on the couch, then he started to explain to her "The Natoku is another religion but it's more...bloodier than Jashinism"

Thanerah arched a brow, "Really? I thought this religion is already bloody enough. I mean, you kill as sacrifices for Lord Jashin"

"That's because Lord Jashin demanded it and I had to sacrifice as many as possible to him because I refused to return here"

"What happens if you stop sacrificing to him?"

"Then he'll take my soul away, lock me in an eternal prison where I'll never meet peace"

Thanerah softened her eyes at him then she asked, "So, tell me about the Natoku religion"

"Natoku is another God, well a God of Pain. His religion required long torture until the victim is barely alive and just leave them to die slowly without any success of surviving, even with medical attention" Hidan said gravely as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Isn't Jashinism any different?"

"Jashinism only requires the death of the victims that Lord Jashin chooses or accepts. With the Natoku religion, it chooses anyone."

"Are they hard to kill?" asked Thanerah as she played with her fingers a bit

Hidan let out a small scoff and said, "No, not much. But due from my rank and skills I could kill them quickly without making a fucking mess"

"But with someone like me?"

Hidan glanced at her then said, "Well, it would be hard for you to kill them. They're fast so you'd be dead within seconds"

"How very thoughtful of you" sarcastically said Thanerah

Hidan grumbled a few curse words under his breath and said "Hey I'm just telling you the fucking truth here, Thanerah"

Thanerah sighed heavily and then asked him, "How do you know that they're still a few Natoku followers alive?"

"We have some information from the GRIM Jashinist survivors. They're gathering information as much as fucking possible as we speak. It's not that fucking easy, you know?"

"I know, I know" said Thanerah. She glanced at Hidan, "Do they know the location of the Natoku?"

"Sorry Thanerah but I can't tell you that. High class information" said Hidan.

Thanerah groaned under her breath then looked at her crystal, "I wish there was an easy way to get stronger..." Soon her hands were covered by a slightly larger one so she looked at Hidan

"You just have to train harder, Thanerah. That's all." He pulled his hand away from hers and pointed at himself with a grin "And besides, I'm the fucking General so I can fucking train you in private"

Suddenly Thanerah hugged him tightly; he seemed surprise but smiled softly as he hugged her back. "Thank you, Hidan"

Hidan let out a small laugh, "That's what fucking husbands are for"

* * *

><p>"Lower" Thanerah flinched as she tried to lower herself "Lower" he demanded once more. Soon she felt his hand being pulled away "Now relax" she let out a sigh of relief when she sat up. Hidan was standing behind her while wearing a black tank top with black long pants with silver linings at the sides. Thanerah was sitting cross legs on the floor while wearing a grey tank top with black baggy pants that ends underneath her knee.<p>

"Come on, Thanerah. If you want to fucking get stronger, you have to fucking push yourself from your limit" said Hidan as he crossed his strong arms on his chest.

Thanerah glared at him over her shoulder with hot sweats running down from her brow. "I-I'm trying"

"Well you're not fucking trying hard enough!" said Hidan.

Hidan was training Thanerah but he was training her to flex her muscles so she could be more flexible in battles. Thanerah only looked away from Hidan and take in deep breaths to calm herself and her muscles. Soon she felt hands resting on her shoulder

"Look, I know I may seem fucking harsh but there are worse things than this" said Hidan as he rubbed her shoulders. Thanerah let out a soft moan then said to him with a small smirk

"You're good..."

Hidan smirked softly "It's a fucking good way to make your muscles to relax. Try to take in some fucking deep breaths"

"Don't you ever stop using the 'fuck' word in a sentence?" asked Thanerah before she moaned softly

"There are fucking times that I don't swear but this is who I am, so deal with it"

Thanerah let out a small laugh before taking in deep breaths as he ordered her to.


	35. Doctor Raze

Author's Note:

Reviews pls! Anything!

* * *

><p>Thanerah was stretching herself on the floor while Hidan was away, doing some business he has to finish. Thanerah hadn't walked out of the apartment ever since she got here, since Hidan told her to stay indoors at all the time. It really bugged her.<p>

Soon she heard the door being opened so she looked to see no other but Hidan, "Welcome back" greeted Thanerah as she sat up properly. She also saw Hidan holding a package in his hand but when he saw her sitting on the ground crossed legs he asked her

"What the fuck were you doing?"

"Stretching myself" then she asked "What's in the package?"

He smirked softly "It's for you"

Thanerah arched a brow but stood up from the ground and walked towards Hidan. He passed her the package and watched as she opens it. She gasped softly when she saw fine black clothing folded neatly after opening it.

"This is your uniform. The tailor made it especially for you" said Hidan as he tapped on the clothing.

Thanerah put the package on the coffee table and pulled the uniform out by holding on the shoulders. Thanerah looked at it in awe, it was entirely black with a few linings of dark blue, and it also looked like a dress but had pants underneath it.

"So, you fucking like it or not?" asked Hidan even though he knew the answer.

Thanerah turned to look at him with a grin, "I LOVE it!" she hugged the uniform tightly in her chest.

Hidan chuckled softly at her enthusiasm and then Thanerah asked him, "When can I go outside, Hidan? I haven't gone out ever since I got here"

His smile dropped and he sighed heavily, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that..."

"Hidan" growled Thanerah with a small glare.

He sighed heavily once more, "There's nothing to do much outside and there is high patrol in the city since Jashinists seems to disappear one by one all of a sudden"

"So going outside is forbidden now?"

"It may seem so, just fucking temporally"

Thanerah sighed heavily and looked at her uniform, "Then what's the use of this uniform if I can't go outside?" she mostly asked herself than Hidan.

"I did not say that you can't walk around the building. Just don't fucking go outside" said Hidan as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Thanerah looked at him with her eyes widened then she suddenly punched him in the arm, "Ow! What the fuck woman?" he asked while rubbing the spot where he hit him, 'That actually fucking hurt'

Thanerah shouted with her eyes widened like white plates, "I've been stuck here for nearly a week and you didn't bother to tell me that? I feel like I'm in a damn prison!"

"You should really consider replacing the 'damn' word with the 'fuck'"

"Don't change the subject!"

He sighed heavily, "I didn't know you want to get out of the apartment so badly! You could have done that yourself while I was away"

"But you told me to stay here every time you go out!"

"But now you fucking can!"

Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat; they flinched and slowly turned their heads towards the door to see one of the men from the secret meeting. "Um, is this a bad timing?" he asked

"No" Hidan and Thanerah answered in unison.

"Who are you?" asked Thanerah and the guy anime sweat drop

"She doesn't remember me..." he mumbled under his breath as he dropped his head.

"What the fuck do you want, Tukatsu?" asked Hidan as he put his hands in his pants pockets.

Tukatsu looked up, "I'm here to take Thanerah to the Science Wing. She's a Mist, isn't she?"

Hidan sighed softly "Yeah" then he turned to Thanerah "Get dress" he tapped onto the uniform and she understood so she left to the bedroom to change.

After she left Hidan asked "Is there any scientist left?" to Tukatsu.

"There are a few but they're also disappearing a few members"

"What about Doctor Raze?"

"He's still alive, the Elders demanded to have high security on him 24/7"

"Hmf, no surprise of that"

Soon Thanerah appeared in the room while wearing the uniform, "Whose Doctor Raze?" Both men looked at her and their cheeks started to turn red. "What?" Thanerah asked but both of them just went silent while their eyes were scanning her.

Thanerah blushed furiously and tried to cover herself with her hands, "Don't look at me like that, it's embarrassing"

They both didn't seem to hear her, and then Tukatsu said to Hidan "Damn you..." he growled

Hidan just have him a victory grin. Thanerah stomped her foot on the ground and asked "Can you just take me to the Science Wing already?"

Tukatsu cleared his throat, "S-Sorry" then he stepped to the side "Follow me"

Thanerah walked out of the apartment with Hidan following behind. "Why are you following?" Tukatsu asked Hidan through whispering as the door closed.

"Because I don't fucking trust you alone with **my** wife"

* * *

><p>Tukatsu stopped in front of a big metal door and went to hand scanner. When Tukatsu pressed his hand flatly on it the machine immediately scanned his hand before beeping green. The large metals door soon opened to reveal a medium size laboratory with a few scientists wearing nearly the same clothes as Thanerah.<p>

"This is where I'll be working?" asked Thanerah as she glanced at Hidan and Tukatsu. They both nodded before Hidan wrapped an arm around her waist to guide her inside with Tukatsu.

Hidan guided Thanerah towards an old man that was bold but had a beard while wearing the scientist uniform; he was looking through a high tech telescope with a few containers holding plants that were floating inside of them.

"Doctor Raze?" asked Hidan to get his attention.

The doctor immediately pulled away from his work to greet his guests, "General?" he asked as he stood up from his seat. They both exchanged handshakes before the doctor asked Hidan "What can I do for you?"

Hidan mentioned towards his wife and said "This is my wife, Thanerah. She's going to work under you, doc"

The doctor smiled towards Thanerah and she returned the favour "Nice to meet you, Thanerah, wasn't it?" She nodded and said

"It's nice to meet you too, Doctor Raze"

Then Hidan said to Thanerah "Thanerah, I have some other business I need to finish. Will you be all right here?" he asked.

Thanerah smiled at her husband, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Hidan nodded with a small murmur then face the doctor "Doc" he said in a goodbye gesture then released Thanerah but he grabbed the back of Tukatsu's collar to drag him out of the room.

"G-General, what the hell are you doing?" asked Tukatsu as he struggled a bit

"Shut the fuck up" ordered Hidan before the large metal doors were closed behind them.

Thanerah let out a small giggle and the doctor chuckled softly. "What an enthusiastic bunch"

"I agree" said Thanerah. Soon she asked him, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Doctor Raze didn't say anything but instead he went to a stack of books that were neatly organized in a small bookshelf at the side. He took out two thin books then walked back to her to pass them on.

"You should start by reading these books. Take your time, dear" said the doctor before he went back sitting on his chair and looked through the telescope as he did before.

Thanerah sighed heavily and looked at the books that says, 'Bio terms' and the other 'Spirits of Life'

"Spirits of Life...?" Thanerah mumbled under her breath then she glanced at the doctor who is still concentrating on his work.

Thanerah sighed heavily then she walked towards a desk that was empty so she sat in it and started to read. 'This will be a long day...' she thought as she blew her lips a bit.


	36. Whip

Thanerah read the books for an hour and a half. She was already finished with the Bio one so she's reading the 'Spirit of Life' book. To be honest she was intrigued by it. Soon she was interrupted by a voice

"How are you so far?"

She stopped reading to turn her head and saw that it was Doctor Raze. She grinned at him and said, "I'm doing well so far."

Doctor Raze smiled softly then glanced down at the book, "I'm glad you enjoy my book"

Thanerah's smile dropped as she stared at the doctor in shock, "Y-You wrote this?" He nodded with a grin

"Look at the back" he said

Thanerah didn't hesitate to do so and she immediately saw his name on it. "Richard Raze..." she mumbled before looking back at the doctor. "Do you really believe that everything has a spirit?"

"If we don't have any spirits than we can only be walking hollows on earth"

"True..." she looked back at the book as she was on the last page.

Soon the large metal doors were open and she heard "Thanerah," she turned her head to look at her coming husband

"Hi Hidan"

He only murmured to her and got to her side. Then he asked the doctor, "How's she doing, doc?"

"She's doing fine, Hidan. I have no doubt that she'll make a great help for us"

"Well, that's fucking good to hear"

"Someone should wash that mouth of yours"

"Tried it, didn't work" said Thanerah as she continued to read the last page of the book.

The doctor arched a brow and looked at Hidan, he sighed softly and explained the story "She shove a lot of tic-tacs in my mouth while I was fucking asleep"

"Unfortunately the plan did not go well as I hoped" said Thanerah just as she finished the book. She closed it then turned her seat around to face the two men. "Why are you here, Hidan?"

"To pick you up"

"Thank you very much but I know my way around here now"

"But we need to leave now; I already reserve a table for us"

Thanerah arched a brow, "What for?"

"For dinner, to celebrate your fucking birthday"

Thanerah stared at Hidan shockingly because she never thought he care about her birthday. "H-How did you..."

He grinned at her, "I looked through some fucking documents from the blood sample you gave with the doc's help" he pointed at Doctor Raze. Thanerah smiled as she felt small tears threatening to come out but she held them back. Hidan offered a hand to her, "Now come on. We're going to be fucking late"

Thanerah didn't hesitate to accept his hand and he guided her out of the laboratory, leaving Doctor Raze with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>Hidan and Thanerah walked down the hallway then she asked him, "Are you sure there are a few Jashinists around? Because I barely see any"<p>

Hidan glanced at Thanerah then said, "You'll see some when we get into the restaurant." Soon they walked through metal doors into a dark room.

Fortunately the light in the room was just very dim with red curtains hanging from the ceiling, there were tables with dark red table clothes and each has a candle light in the middle with beautiful crystallize flowers. Thanerah could see that there were a few couples having dinner with each other but there wasn't many as she thought.

"Wow, what a crowd..." she said in sarcasm.

Hidan smirked softly before the waiter appeared in front of them, "How may I help you?" he asked. Hidan just hold up two fingers and the waiter immediately brought them to a two seated table.

"You know, there's no point of booking a table when they're not going to be many people" said Thanerah as the menu was passed to her by the waiter.

Hidan suddenly smirked widely, "I know, I need to fucking tell you something to get your fucking ass here" he received the menu from the waiter who didn't seem shock from Hidan's swearing.

Thanerah's jaw dropped at Hidan before glaring at him, "That was such an ass trick..." she growled but Hidan just chuckled to himself with a proud grin.

"Well, at least you're fucking here with me"

"I'm not fucking you here; I'm eating here with you"

"Whatever you say"

Thanerah just sighed heavily as she shook her head, '_men_' she opened the menu and scanned her eyes on the neatly well titles.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was tapping her finger on the table while Hidan was taking a shot of his sake with his cheeks slightly pink from the alcohol.<p>

"You know, as your wife, I should stop you from drinking"

"Kiss my ass"

Thanerah huffed away from Hidan, '_This is __**so**__ romantic_' thought Thanerah sarcastically.

Soon the waiter returned with a big plate of pasta with meatballs. "Here you go" he said as he placed it in the middle with two forks. Then he walked away.

"Finally, food!" beamed Thanerah quietly as she grasped her fork and quickly took some pasta in her mouth. Hidan chuckled a bit before taking some pasta for himself.

They were half way finishing the pasta while being distracted by something, they haven't noticed that they were eating the same pasta noodle and they're face became closer and closer until their lips met.

Thanerah pulled away quickly with her cheeks turning pink as she covered her smile with her hands. Hidan just grinned widely at her; he pierced a meatball with his fork and held it out to Thanerah.

She smiled softly before pulling her hands away from her mouth to let Hidan to feed her. She chewed it with delight and Hidan just grinned widely at her. '_Hmm, this dinner is not so bad after all_'

Afterward they were having some mint sundae ice cream. Then Thanerah asked him, "Do you think they're any civilians left?"

Hidan stopped midway of his ice cream but soon put it in his mouth. "There are a few of our own but their hiding in the shadows," he glanced outside the window the dead city "just like we are"

Thanerah looked at the empty streets and the gloomy city before she asked Hidan, "They're hiding in their homes?"

"No, the civilians left the city, that's what I heard from Bansu"

"What were you doing? What was the Council's plan?"

Hidan glanced at the area but there was no use of it since the other couples were deeply in their own conversations. Hidan said to Thanerah, "They sent the GRIMs to do the research in close cities to get information of the enemy. As of me, I'm helping Kobra of training the survivors who have to become Phantoms as soon as possible"

"What level are you?"

"I'm a fucking Phantom, Thanerah" answered Hidan with a bit annoyance in his voice.

Thanerah giggled softly then Hidan asked, "What about you? How was your fucking day with doc?"

Thanerah sighed softly, "Well, all I've done so far are reading"

Hidan let out a small laugh, "That got to suck like hell"

Thanerah giggled once more before taking another bite of the sundae, "It's not so bad"

Hidan just tapped his spoon on the table then brought the bowl of sundae slightly closer to him, "Don't eat the whole fucking split without giving me some"

Thanerah just giggled once more and scooped up the whip cream.


	37. Gift

Author's Note:

Please give me some reviews, I miss the feedbacks!

* * *

><p>Thanerah was walking towards the elevator in the middle of the day in Hanatul City. '<em>Another normal day, sigh<em>' thought Thanerah as she stood in front of the elevator and pressed the button to summon it. She waited until it finally arrived.

She entered through the opened glass doors and was about to close until it was suddenly stopped by a simple hand that prevented the doors to close. "Were you really going to get away from me that fucking easily?"

Thanerah smiled softly as Hidan pushed the doors open before entering. "Morning to you too" greeted Thanerah as he stood by her side and the elevator glass doors finally closed. Hidan pressed the laboratory button and the glass elevator immediately went down in a swift movement.

"Any problems down there?" asked Hidan, just to start a conversation.

Thanerah glanced at her husband from the corner of her eyes before looking back at the fast passing floors as they went down. "Not at all, thank you for your concern"

Hidan let out a small laugh which made Thanerah to slightly arch a brow at him. "Of course I'm fucking concern; you are my wife after all"

Thanerah smiled softly, he always give make her stomach to flip whenever he mentioned that she's his wife. Suddenly the elevator stopped and the glass doors were opened. "This is my stop" she walked out of the elevator but then turned around to face Hidan.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to leave Hanatul City to get some fucking reports from one of the GRIMs in the nearest town. I'll be back before dinner"

He was going to close the elevator but then Thanerah said, "Hidan!" he glanced up at her to see that she looked worried "Be careful" Hidan smirked softly before closing the elevator glass doors. He waved at her before he went up to go through the teleportation.

Thanerah looked up as much as possible from her view while pressing her hand against the closed second elevator glass doors. "May Lord Jashin be with you…" whispered Thanerah as a silent prayer to her husband.

Soon she heard a voice behind her, "Thanerah?" she turned her head to see Doctor Raze

"Doctor Raze"

He arched a brow at her, "Are you all right, Thanerah? You look distracted by something"

Thanerah fidget with her fingers and looked back at the glass elevator closed door. "It's Hidan, he's going away…"

"Ah" the doctor took a few steps closer to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, he'll be all right. He's too arrogant and stubborn to die"

Thanerah let out a small laugh with a wide smile, "Thank you"

The doctor released her shoulder and turned towards the laboratory "Come on, we still have some unfinished work to do"

* * *

><p>Thanerah was taking a few notes into a small notebook while looking through a high tech telescope, researching into living organisms from a single human tissue. Thanerah was fascinated by it, then she heard Doctor Raze's voice, "Thanerah," She pulled away from the telescope to face the doctor<p>

"Yes?"

"It's time to go home, and you should go. The others already left an hour ago" said the Doctor as he was sealing some parchments from an opened cupboard.

Thanerah smiled and said, "It's all right, Doctor Raze. I like to stay a bit longer to examine these" she mentioned towards the different living organism in the small plate cases.

The doctor let out a small laugh as he locked the cupboard with a code and a card. Then he turned to Thanerah, "Can you make sure the doors are locked after you leave?"

"Yes Doctor Raze"

He walked towards the doors and it slide opened for him. "Good night"

"Night doc"

Then he was gone with the slide doors closed behind him. Thanerah returned to her work but after she took a glimpse outside and managed to find an opening of the stairs, despise the dark clouds. "Beautiful…" but it soon it was washed over by the pack of dark clouds. Thanerah sighed heavily in disappointment before looking back into the telescope.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was typing a few documents of her report into the computer, still in the lab. She typed in silence with the sound of her fingers tapping on the keyboard nonstop. Suddenly her eyes were covered, she quickly react by grabbing her intruder's hands and twisted it as she stood up while facing her intruder.<p>

The intruder grunted as he was force to go onto his one knee while looking up at Thanerah with his hand slightly twisted in her grasp. Thanerah's eyes slightly widened when she realized that it was Hidan. "Hidan…"

He smirked widely, "No shit. And nice reflexives, at least I don't need to fucking worry of defending yourself"

Suddenly he grasped her wrist and pushed her down on the ground with him on top of her. She gasped in surprise and nearly suffocated, due that he was nearly putting his entire weight on her.

"But you may need some more fucking practices" he said with a wide smirk on his face.

Thanerah softly glare at him, "Can you get off of me, Hidan?"

His smirk dropped into a deep frown, "What? No welcome kiss?" he whined like a little child.

Thanerah rolled her eyes "Hidan, you're not a child anymore. Stop acting like one and get off me! You're suffocating me!"

He suddenly pushed himself against her and she gasped in surprise "Not before a fucking kiss"

Thanerah sighed heavily in defeat, "Fi-Hmf!" she was cut off when Hidan crashed his lips onto hers.

'_Well, I did miss him_' thought Thanerah as she closed her eyes and kissed back.

Hidan lifted himself above Thanerah so he wouldn't suffocate her; he moved his lips gracefully onto hers and caressed her cheek softly with the back of his fingers. Thanerah cupped his face then interlock her fingers with his silver soft hair.

Thanerah moaned softly when he caressed her tongue with his softly until he pulled away. Thanerah panted from the kiss with her cheeks flushed and her eyes heavily lidded. Hidan pushed a few black hairs from her face while looking down at Thanerah with a small smile.

"Did you miss me?" he asked softly and Thanerah weakly nodded with a gulp.

Then he sat up properly with her in his arms and stood up with her. Her legs slightly trembled, still traumatized by the kiss. "I got you something"

Thanerah arched a brow as Hidan pulled his arms away from Thanerah and dug his hand into his inside jacket pockets. He pulled out a small box wrapped in light purple paper with a dark purple ribbon. "Here"

Thanerah accepted the parting gift then she asked him, "What is this for?"

He arched a brow at her, "For your birthday, of course"

Thanerah smiled softy then went to the desk to open the gift. Hidan watched as she opened it then she gasped softly when she saw what was inside. It was small earrings but they were made out of crystals with blooming petals and the color spreading from the inside of the middle.

"So?"

Thanerah turned to look at Hidan then suddenly hugged him tightly around the waist. "I love it"

Hidan smiled softly then wrapped his arms around her in embrace. "Glad you like it"


	38. Crazy

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to those who have been reading and supporting this story! Please review with feedback, pretty please!**

* * *

><p>Thanerah was cooking some omelet as breakfast for Hidan and herself in the kitchen. Hidan was still sleeping in the bedroom. Thanerah hummed to herself to pass the time as she moved the omelet around on the frying pan with her spatula.<p>

She was wearing a dark blue large button shirt that belongs to her husband. She found it in his dresser because she had no clothes to wear as her night garments.

Thanerah turned off the stove and cut the omelet into two with the spatula. She put the two pieces of omelet on two plates each. Afterwards she put the pan and spatula into the sink. She placed the breakfast onto the table, set it up until it was ready.

Thanerah smiled of her work while rubbing her tired hands. She looked at the agape bedroom door, '_Time to wake up the __**apple of my eye**_' She walked towards the agape bedroom door and pushed it wider to see Hidan still sleeping while snoring softly.

Of course he was shirtless but he was wearing long pants. Thanerah got to his side of the bed, "Hidan?" he continued to snore in his sleep so she started to shake his shoulder. "Hidan, wake up. I've made us some breakfast"

He continued to sleep. Thanerah sighed heavily, "Come on, Hidan. Wake up" she slightly wined as she huffed.

Then an idea popped into her head, she grinned widely then went to the living room. She returned to the bedroom with a headphone set which is connected with an iPod that she brought with her. She carefully and gently placed the headphones onto Hidan's ears, picked a song that was hard metal then increased the volume fully.

Then she played the music.

Hidan shot his eyes wide opened, he sat up screaming while covering his eyes. He soon torn the headphones off his ears and covered them as he buried his face in his lap. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" he grumbled under his breath in pain as his ears were ringing.

Thanerah turned off the music, "You wouldn't wake up so…" she waved her IPod to him as he glared up at her with tired eyes.

"Thanerah, of all the fucking things you could have done to wake me up. Why the fuck this?" he growled.

"For payback for throwing me into the cold bath"

Hidan groaned deeply as he pulled his hands away from his ears. "Now, what the fuck do you want?" he grumpily asked.

"Time for breakfast"

His mouth turned into a deeper frown, "Was that fucking it?"

Thanerah nodded before she walked out of the bedroom, "Come on! It's getting cold!"

Hidan groaned deeply while scratching his messy hair, "I hope this marriage isn't going to be like this for the next few years…Argh"

* * *

><p>"Where are you going this time?" asked Thanerah as she was washing the dishes.<p>

Hidan was sipping his cup of coffee while he was leaning against the counter next to Thanerah. Hidan answered, "Another nearby fucking town. It won't take me long as the last one" Then he asked, "What abou you? Spending another fucking day in the lab of geeks?"

Thanerah turned off the water to glare at Hidan. "Don't" she dried her hands with the nearest kitchen towel.

"Ah, come on! I was only fucking kidding!"

"No, I'm not angry" she said but she wasn't looking at him.

Hidan arched a brow, "You're not?"

Thanerah folded the kitchen cloth to glare at Hidan directly into the eye, "I'm offended" She turned to walk away from him.

Hidan looked confused and mouth, "Isn't it the same?" as he followed Thanerah.

"No, it's not the same" she said all of a sudden, like she could read his mind.

Hidan's eyes widened in surprise, '_What is she? A fucking predictor all of a sudden?_' then he whined once more "Come on, Thanerah! I was only fucking kidding!"

Thanerah continued to just ignore him then said "Look I have to meet Doctor Raze in 10 minutes. I'll see you later" she walked into the bedroom to change and she closed the door with a loud bang.

Hidan sighed in a bit of frustration and scratched the back of his head. "What the fuck did I say?" he asked himself while mumbling.

* * *

><p>Thanerah entered the lab with her notes but she didn't see anyone around. "Hello?" she called out into the empty room as she scanned it but there was no sight of one and no replies. "Is anybody here?" asked Thanerah as she took a few steps.<p>

But there was no answer.

Thanerah scratched the side of her head in confusion, '_Where is everyone?_' Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Thanerah?" asked a voice

She quickly turned around to see Doctor Raze, she let out a sigh of relief "Doctor, you scared me for a moment"

He let out a small chuckle, "Sorry about that. My assistants and I were preparing ourselves to depart"

Thanerah arched a brow "Depart?" she asked

"Don't you remember, Thanerah? I told you yesterday that we're going to depart to the waste lands to do some research"

Thanerah slapped her forehead "Oh, I forgot about that" she mumbled under her breath. "Sorry, Hidan and I got into a small argument this morning" she excused herself

"What argument? Over what?" he asked

Thanerah rolled her eyes a bit "It's ridiculous really, I guess I was being a big childish" she was mostly talking to herself than the doctor.

"Never mind that, I've been looking for you everywhere. Come" he grabbed her shoulder softly and led her out of the lab to the department wing where they keep the crafts.

Thanerah buckled herself in her seat in the Doctor's spaceship along with the few members of Mists. "Buckle up" said the pilot as he started to press some buttons. Soon the hatch was closed and the platform started to turn clockwise to one of the department doors.

Thanerah take in a deep breath before the space ship started to lift itself up and immediately blast out of the building.

* * *

><p>Hidan entered the department wing and just saw a spaceship launched off. He arched a brow before he rushed towards the Control Tower to ask some questions. When he got there he saw the Head of the Control Tower standing in the middle of the room while demanding some of his staff who was in their stations with holographic programs.<p>

"Sir" called out Hidan as he walked towards the Head.

The Head stopped to turn to face Hidan, "General, I wasn't expecting you" he said with his hands behind his back.

"No one expected me" said Hidan before he glanced at the spaceship that just left before the doors closed. "Whose ship is that? The GRIMs?" asked Hidan as he crossed his arms on his chest.

The Head shook his head "No, it's Doctor Raze's entire staff"

Hidan's eyes widened "Thanerah…" he quickly asked "Where are they heading?"

"They're heading for the wasteland. Apparently Doctor Raze has found something there"

"That crazy fucker! That place is suicide!" he grabbed the collar of the Head "Why didn't you stop them?"

The Head seemed surprise of Hidan's outburst "I-I was ordered to, I thought it was crazy as well but orders are orders" he pushed Hidan's hands away from his collar.

"It's Doctor Raze's decision to go to that wasteland. Don't worry; there are two Phantoms with them"

Hidan cursed under his breath "But that's not fucking good enough" he stomped towards the exit

"Where are you going?" asked the Head with an arched brow

"I'm going after them!"

"You can't go alone!"

Hidan stopped to look at the Head "You don't think I fucking know that?"

The Head flinched and a few of his staff glanced at the scene before Hidan walked out of the door.


	39. Mission

**Review pls**

* * *

><p>The ship finally landed on the ground while it was shaking a bit so Thanerah had to hold onto her seat and she felt slightly dizzy from the shaking of the ship. "We're here. Keep your guard up everyone" warned Doctor Raze as he unbuckled himself from his seat.<p>

Soon everyone was doing the same thing, but there were only three scientists left besides Doctor Raze and Thanerah. She sighed softly as she unbuckled herself from her seat, stood up and followed where everyone was going which was at the back of the ship.

Thanerah then noticed two more people on the ship who were wearing thick high-tech armor with helmets so it was hard to see their faces. They were also holding some guns in their arms; they stood up from the ground and said to the scientists "Make sure you don't go too far, there are a few Ukrahs around here," one of them went to put on the code before he bring down the switch then soon the hatch was opened. "So stay alert"

Thanerah gulped anxiously because what she could see from her point of view is that the wasteland was a ruined city with high tall buildings but it was really gloomy and dark with a few skeletons around. Thanerah could also hear the sound of the wind that sounded like faint ghost howling in the night.

She saw the four scientists preparing themselves by putting some high-tech eye scanner that is held by the ear and a small arm computer being put onto their wrist. Doctor Raze noticed Thanerah so he walked towards her "Is there something wrong?"

Thanerah just groaned softly as she looked away "I'm…a bit afraid" soon she felt a hand on her shoulder as support

"Don't worry, Thanerah. Everything's going to be fine; you'll be with a Phantom in your search"

Thanerah glanced at the two who were watching the area up ahead with their guards up. Thanerah sighed softly before she asked Doctor Raze, "What are we looking for?"

"We're looking for a creature; it's very new to us so I've been asked by the Council to bring it in to examine it. I believe that it's new specie of the Ukrahs"

Thanerah gulped nervously, "A-And you don't think this is insane?"

"Well, yes I do but I can't refuse the orders from the top. We have to know our enemies, Thanerah. So we can make new weapons to defend ourselves"

Thanerah sighed heavily "Well, that's true" she mumbled. Doctor Raze just sighed softly before he went to the weapon drawer that was opened and a few guns were gone by the scientists. Doctor Raze returned to Thanerah and passed her a small high tech gun.

"This will help you find the creature" said Doctor Raze while Thanerah was examining it.

She sighed softly once more before she thanked Doctor Raze. Soon she was given an eye scope and an arm computer. "Be careful" warned the Doctor

"You too"

He smiled softly before he walked away into the dark streets of the empty dead city.

Thanerah sighed softly before she walked down the hatch to the ground and scanned the area. She saw the eye scope in her right eye with a circle looking around the area as her eyes does. *How am I going to find it in a place like this? This will take ages* thought Thanerah.

Soon a Phantom appeared on her side "Doctor Raze informed me to keep an eye on you, since you're new and all"

Thanerah murmured to him before she looked at the area, suddenly she heard a faint whisper "Thanerah…" she turned her head to where the sound came from.

"Did you hear that?" Thanerah asked the Phantom

"Hear what?"

Thanerah arched a brow at him "You didn't hear something?" he shook his head.

Thanerah sighed softly *I'm probably imagining things…* then she decided to take a path to the right.

She walked down the path with the Phantom following behind her with his long gun in his arms; they walked through a dark alley before Thanerah glanced at the arm computer and used her finger tips to activate it. Soon her arm was covered by holograms of options and she saw a small map where she is and the Phantom.

*Nice…* she thought with a wide grin on her face.

Then she used the gun and fired it up into the air. It made a screeching sound as it shots up like fireworks then it burst into tiny round sparks that slowly fall down. She looked at it in awe before she hold her hand out for the tiny round sparks to fall into her hands.

When it did she suddenly saw something blue came to the surface of her hand when the yellow spark went through her skin and disappeared. "What is this…?"

"You don't know?" asked the Phantom soldier. Thanerah shook her head and explained

"I'm new in this world. I'm from the Shinobi world"

"Ah, well that explains things"

Thanerah pointed at the tiny round sparks that continued to fall to the ground "What are these?"

"They're special energy that only made contacts with any living organisms. It's really helpful to find what you can't see"

"So finding this creature will be no problem"

"Unless it's fast"

Thanerah murmured to him before she looked at the map to see nothing appeared. "It's not around here for sure…" she mumbled under her breath before she continued to walk down the alley.

They got to another clearing and she looked into old rotten cars to see two dead skeletons in there. She looked at the skeletons with pity "Poor them…" she mumbled as she pulled away.

The Phantom soldier walked behind her and said "This city used to be one of ours, now it's just a memory"

"What happened to," she mentioned towards the skeletons "them?" Thanerah asked him

"The city was attacked by Ukrahs, the war has been going on for centuries and we're still in it."

"And what about the old enemies, the Natoku"

The Phantom soldier flinched "How did you know that?" he asked as he went tense and his hand on his gun tightened. Thanerah immediately pulled her hands up and started to protest

"Wait, wait! Hidan told me!"

The soldier slightly calmed down but he asked "Wait? Hidan? General Hidan?" then he asked her with his gun down "You're not Thanerah, are you? General Hidan's wife?" he asked

Thanerah slightly laughed nervously and nodded "The one and only"

Soon they both heard a faint screech not too far but soon a loud scream of pain but it soon became dead silent. "Shit, one's down" mumbled the Phantom soldier as he went tense and scanned the area.

"Ukrahs?" asked Thanerah as she went tense and her Krystal immediately spread on her arm but the soldier grabbed her arm harshly

"Don't! It will only bring them to us! They're attracted by the Krystal's energy!"

She immediately went tense and her Krystal quickly retreated back to her wrist, still in form as a bracelet. They went quiet as the soldier scanned the area with his guard up. When nothing happened the soldier said "All right, we should keep moving…" he checked the area one last time by increasing his visual setting of his helmets by turning the knob on the area of his right ear.

Thanerah looked around the area then suddenly heard "Thanerah…" she turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw a dark large shadow quickly running past through some buildings. "There!" she immediately went after it.

"Hey, wait!" he ran after her.

Thanerah continued to chase after the large shadow creature but it was too fast and it was leading her into a dark path into an underground base. "Wait! Stop!" she pleaded then she couldn't take it anymore so she slowed down as the mysterious dark large creature got away.

Thanerah panted heavily from all the running and she dropped her head in defeat. She heard footsteps coming towards her so she looked to see that it was the Phantom soldier. "Are you crazy? You could get yourself killed out here, you know?"

Thanerah didn't bother to reply and just continue to try to catch her breath until suddenly she heard some low growling from behind. The two of them flinched and they slowly turned their heads to look behind but they see nothing.

"What was that?" asked Thanerah as she composed herself.

The soldier didn't reply, instead he got tense and aimed towards the thin hallway. Suddenly he started to shoot at something, "What are you do-!" she was cut off when the soldier shouted

"Get out of here, now! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" he continued to shoot at nothing but soon Ukrah predators appeared like ghosts and there were 4 of them.

"Bu-!" she was cut off once again by the soldier

"Go! Now!" he shouted as he continued to shoot.

Thanerah hesitated before she quickly ran down the corridor as she continued to hear the shooting from the soldier. She got to a dark empty room with ruins but there was a statue of an angel with a few cracks. She looked back at the dark hallway as she continued to hear the shooting until she suddenly heard a scream of pain.

Then silence befell around her. She trembled in fear and she crept back until her back was hit by the angel statue. She then heard some growls from ahead and suddenly saw a few glimpsed of the Ukrahs that seemed to be like ghosts.

"H-Hidan…" she mumbled in fear as she slide down to the ground as the Ukrahs walked closer and closer to her.


	40. Found

**Thank you to those who have been very supporting me! As you may all know, I'm re-typing my 'Bleeding Rose' love story of Hidan because my writing sucked before! So...yeah!**

* * *

><p>Thanerah couldn't understand why she couldn't move as the Ukrahs draw closer to her. Then suddenly they stopped and they looked up when they heard some bomb. The ceiling started to fall apart to the ground and Thanerah managed to avoid them at the last minute by going to the corner.<p>

The Ukrahs did the same thing but at the opposite side of Thanerah. Thanerah removed her hand from her eyes since it was dusty for a moment and she saw 5 men in armor. They aimed at the Ukrahs and immediately shoot them with their advance guns.

The Ukrahs were soon destroyed and then afterwards one of the soldiers turned to Thanerah. "Thanerah!" he exclaimed as he rushed to her, she immediately recognized the voice in that helmet.

He kneeled in front of her and took his helmet off "Hidan!" she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Hidan hugged her back by wrapping his free arm around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Thanerah...I should have gotten here sooner" he whispered then Thanerah pulled away with a smile

"At least you're here"

Suddenly a soldier walked behind Hidan while looking at the hallway, "Sir, we need to move. Now" he turned the knob on his helmet and said "Ukrahs, we have incoming" the other soldiers went tense and aimed at the front.

Hidan softly groaned at him before he looked back at his wife. "We're going home" he stood up from the ground with Thanerah, put his helmet on and it glowed before facing to what the others were facing at. "Stay close to me" warned Hidan to Thanerah and she nodded.

Everything went quiet but they could hear some soft growling and faint footsteps coming towards them from the dark hallway. Suddenly someone grabbed something from her pouch that was attached to her belt "Can I burrow this, thank you" said the soldier as he took the pack of the energy detector.

He placed it in his gun and shoot at the ground. The ball of sparks reflected from the ground and bounced everywhere in the room until the whole room was covered in sparks. Soon Thanerah's arm computer beeped red in alert "We're surrounded!"

"No shit!"

They were surrounded by ghost Ukrahs who started to appear when they were being touched by the energetic sparks. "All right, everyone. Just relax" said Hidan as he scanned the area.

"Sir, we have to get to higher ground!"

Soon Hidan wrapped an arm around Thanerah's waist "Jump!" they all quickly jumped back to the surface with a single leap just as the Ukrahs attacked.

When everyone got to the surface one of the soldiers took out a small cylinder device, pressed the button on the top and it turned red. It started to countdown and the solider quickly threw it into the hole.

"Let's go!"

Everyone quickly ran towards one direction, after a while they had to stop when more Ukrahs appeared around them. "Shit" one of the soldiers cursed under their breath as they all went back to back with Thanerah in the middle.

Soon a light was shot to them and a gust of wind was spreading around. "Up here!" exclaimed someone in the aircraft and soon wires connected with buckle came down. Everyone quickly buckled themselves and Hidan wrapped an arm around Thanerah. Soon they were brought up to the aircraft before the Ukrahs went to attack but thankfully, they were out of their reach.

Thanerah let out a sigh of relief when she got into the aircraft and Hidan released her before the floor hatch was closed. The soldiers unbuckled themselves, sat on the side and took their helmets off. Hidan continued to stand but took his helmet off while Thanerah was sitting near him.

"Where's Doctor Raze?" asked Thanerah

"I'm here"

Thanerah looked over Hidan and saw the doctor at the front with the pilot. "And the others?" she asked. His face dropped and he answered gravely

"Unfortunately, they didn't make it"

Hidan glared at the doctor over his shoulder, Thanerah asked the doctor "Have you found the creature?"

"Yes, it's up ahead. We need to get it as quick as po-!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" cut off Hidan and everyone stared at him "We're not going back down there. My wife nearly fucking die because of you" growled Hidan as he held onto the support hook on the ceiling.

"I know I have risked her life and I'm sorry but I can't refuse the orders from the top, Hidan"

"Fuck the orders. I'll explain to him" he grumbled the last part

"He also told me that you might said that, he told me to refuse that order if you say so"

Hidan cursed under his breath "Fuck…" Thanerah arched a brow at him and thought

*Why does he seem a bit angry?*

Soon Doctor Raze heard a beep from his data in front of him in holograms and he said to everyone "We're here"

* * *

><p>The aircraft landed on the ground and the hatch was soon opened. Hidan mentioned the others to go first and they collide, when they checked the area was clear they signal everyone with a finger gesture that it safe. Hidan turned to everyone and said "All right, two have to stay here with the pilot. Two with doc, the rest follow me"<p>

They all nodded before they noticed Doctor Raze already walking towards one direction, the two soldiers quickly followed him. Thanerah asked Hidan "What about me?"

"We're escorting you to get this fucking thing" answered Hidan before he put his helmet on "So, let's fucking go already"

Thanerah giggled softly before she turned to a direction and looked to the left. "Thanerah…" the faint voice whispered to her once again.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear the fuck what?"

"You didn't hear a voice?"

Hidan placed his hand on her forehead "Did you bump your head on something hard, sweetie?" Thanerah pushed his hand away with an annoying smile

"I'm serious, Hidan. I heard someone, or something call me"

"I think you're just hearing things from all the fucking excitement"

Thanerah just grumbled a few things under her breath before she used the gun to shoot out the energy sparks into the air. She looked back to her arm computer to see it scanning the area but soon it revealed nothing, "Nothing's around here" she walked further with her husband and the soldier behind her.

She continued to look at her arm computer as Hidan asked "Are you fucking sure it's around here? Because I'm starting to have some fucking doubts about it"

Soon the arm computer beeped green and it immediately revealed something in a nearby building. "It's here!" she quickly rushed towards the destination.

Hidan shouted "T-Thanerah, stop! Don't fucking run off like that!" he and the soldier chased after her.

* * *

><p>Thanerah quickly got to an old building and carefully went through the ruins into the inside. Hidan and the soldier stopped at the entrance then he shouted "Th-Thanerah, stop fucking around! Come back here!" but she didn't listen and just continued to go deeper into the building.<p>

The soldier standing next to him said "It's going to be one of those days"

"No shit…" Hidan grumbled then he and the soldier went after her.

* * *

><p>Thanerah slowed down when she heard some growling up ahead so she hid herself behind a wall. She tried to control her breathing until her heart was calm so she looked at the edge of the wall and gasped. She saw a large wide creature with black fur but it had yellow lightning streaks like a tiger. It had a very long tail and it had some dark red fur coming from the tip, it was like brushing the floor with it. It has sharp claws and feet like a lion with over-grown sharp black nails.<p>

Its back was facing her so she had no idea what it look like at the front. Thanerah tried to take a few steps forward but her foot accidently bumped onto a small broken pipe which made a clanking sound. She flinched from the noise and the creature immediately froze and turned its head towards her.

She gasped softly when she saw that it had a long snout, long vertical jaw, small horns on the front of the nose, golden eyes, its head wrapped in dark red fur like a lion and it had two sets of pointy ears, one bigger and behind its a smaller set of ears.

Thanerah gulped and it started to growl at her. That's when she realized that it had some flesh meat dripping down from its mouth so it was obvious that it was feeding onto something. Thanerah looked and gasped when she realized that it was one of the dead scientists.

It started to walk towards her and she tried to back away but she got her back hit the wall. It got closer and closer until it was just a few centimeters away from Thanerah. Thanerah narrowed her eyes and slightly titled her head to the side. Strangely the creature did the same thing, it was emulating her.

Soon it turned to the side and growled before it suddenly leaped to the side. Thanerah had no idea why but she soon saw the creature biting something off and she suddenly saw blood being splattered out from out of nowhere. Soon it revealed to be a Ukrah, it went limp under the creature before it started to take bits of its flesh as dinner.

"Ew…" Thanerah mumbled as the creature chewed. She arched a brow at it *Why is it predating its own kind? An Ukrah against an Ukrah?* she asked herself

Soon the creature was attacked by a blue blast and it flew a bit. It landed on the ground with a big bump, Thanerah immediately felt pity towards the creature and she turned her head to see that it was either Hidan or the soldier who blasted it.

"Are you all right?" Hidan asked Thanerah as he stepped out from behind the solider and walked to Thanerah.

Thanerah realized that it was the soldier who attacked the creature. "Thanerah?" asked Hidan as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her thoughts from his touch and said to him

"Y-Yes, I'm fine" she glanced at the creature "What did you do?"

"We make it go unconscious. It's in deep sleep"


	41. No Idea

Hidan turned to Thanerah "Call doc" She snapped out of her thoughts from the unconscious creature and stuttered to him

"R-Right"

Hidan arched behind his helmet but didn't say anything *I'll fucking ask her later…* he thought just as Tylira was using her earpiece that was also part of the eye detector.

"Doctor Raze?"

"Yes?"

"We found the creature"

"That's marvelous! Where are you?"

"We're in an abandon building"

"Thanerah, there's millions of abandon buildings, which one?"

"Um…" she glanced at the arm computer before Hidan appeared in front of her

"I got it" he said as he tapped a few holographic buttons on her arm computer and then he clicked the button send. "All right, he should find us now"

"We'll meet you soon" then Doctor Raze was gone and he sounded very excited to see the creature. Thanerah glanced at the creature then walked to it but she was stopped when someone grabbed her wrist tightly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hidan asked

She looked at him over her shoulder and answered "I just want to take a look, its unconscious, isn't it?"

The soldier who came with them stepped to Hidan's side "She's got a point, boss"

Hidan sighed heavily before he released her "Fine"

Thanerah returned to walking towards the unconscious creature and kneeled to get a better look. Hidan and the soldier got to her side as well "What the fuck is this thing? Is it a new fucking Ukrah or something?"

"That's what Doctor Raze believe but I don't think it's an Ukrah"

"What the fuck gave you that idea?"

Thanerah answered "Because this thing saved me from an Ukrah when it was invisible. I don't know why it saved me," she turned to look up at Hidan "let alone call me"

"This fucking thing called you?" asked Hidan as he pointed at the creature with his gun.

Thanerah glanced at the advance gun before looking back at Hidan "I thought you would prefer blades than guns"

"I do, I was in a fucking hurry to save your ass"

Thanerah looked back to the creature "That's **very **sweet, Hidan" with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Soon they heard footsteps coming towards them from the hallway so Hidan and the solder quickly aimed towards the entrance. "Who the fuck is there?" demanded Hidan but soon they saw Doctor Raze and the two Phantoms right behind him.

"Oh, it's just you…" mumbled Hidan as he put his guard down with the soldier.

"Where is it?" Doctor Raze asked Hidan excitingly.

Hidan sighed heavily once more then he nodded over his shoulder "It's over there with Thanerah" the doctor quickly walked past him towards the unconscious creature and kneeled beside her.

"My, I would never imagine that it would look like this…" fascinated the doctor as he felt the fur of the creature.

"What is it exactly?" Thanerah asked

"We'll find out soon enough when we brings this back to the lab"

"And how do you suggest we do that, doctor?"

Doctor Raze rubbed his chin in deep thought before he glanced at the soldiers over his shoulder "What?" asked one of the soldiers but Doctor Raze didn't reply but instead smirked widely.

"Oh fuck, I know that fucking look…"

* * *

><p>"I hope you fucking know what to do, doc" grumbled Hidan as he softly glared at the doctor through his helmet. The doctor was adjusting the creature on the large blanket then when he composed himself from the ground he patted Hidan's arm.<p>

"I do know what I'm doing. Now you have a job to do and be quick about it" he walked past Hidan to stay at the side with Hidan while two Phantoms were already at the surface which is above Hidan.

Hidan grumbled a few things under his breath before he aimed the gun towards the ceiling. He shot fire towards the ceiling and it immediately burst into rumbles. When there was a big hole on the ceiling the two Phantoms above walked to the edge to look down.

"Sir, we got to do this fast. Ukrahs are coming now!"

"Then don't just fucking stand there and give me the fucking wires already!"

The soldier who spoke before got an anime vein popping on his head but obeyed. He threw the four wires down to Hidan and he clasped two on two corners of the blanket while the other soldier was clasping the other corners.

"All settle?"

"Yep"

Hidan looked up and shouted "All right, go!"

Soon the creature in the blanket was being pulled up towards the ship that was already floating over the broken hole; suddenly Hidan received some red alerts of Ukrahs coming nearby. He quickly turned to everyone "We have to go, now! Ukrahs are coming!"

Two wires came down and the soldiers clasped themselves with it. Soon Thanerah got to Hidan's side and he immediately wrapped an arm around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck before they were brought up while the soldier was bringing Doctor Raze up.

* * *

><p>Thanerah stared at the mysterious creature in wonders while she and the rest were still on the ship which is heading towards Hanatul City. She titled her head to the side while Hidan was just relaxing with his arms crossed and eyes closed; he got his helmet off.<p>

Then he fluttered his eyes open then closed them again while groaning softly. "Are we fucking there yet?" he grumbled and Thanerah answered

"Not yet"

Soon they heard from the pilot "Actually, we're here" soon they felt the ship shook from its landing but it stopped after a few seconds. Everyone stood up and Doctor Raze already opened the hatch from the back.

"You know what to do" said Hidan as he stretched his back and cracked his knuckles. Everyone just stayed silent but nodded and left the ship. Thanerah watched them until she decided to ask Hidan

"Where are they going?"

"They're going to the scanning room. We need to go there as well just to make sure that we're not fucking tainted by the Ukrahs"

"Tainted?"

"Yeah, the Ukrahs in this world are much dangerous than the ones back in the Shinobi Realm. They weren't fucking strong enough to spread their contamination through living organism."

Thanerah groaned softly "This world is complicated"

"You have no fucking idea"


	42. Back

**My first lemon in this story. Please don't judge me. Please reviews ;p**

* * *

><p>After Thanerah was scanned by the scanning machine, the man in the glass booth with holographic screens in front of him said "All right. You're clean" then the machine turned 90 degrees clockwise and opened the door to let Thanerah out. She sighed with relief when she joined the others in the 'safe' room.<p>

"Now, shall we head back to work?" asked Doctor Raze as he glanced at everyone. He soon turned his back to them and walked towards the ship. Thanerah heard a few soldiers sighed softly and a few grumbling until Hidan said

"You heard him. Move your asses over there"

They all glanced at him over his shoulder and replied in unison flatly "Yes sir" then went after Doctor Raze.

* * *

><p>The unconscious creature was being transported by a floating machine while it was being guided by the soldiers. They were bringing it towards the science wing while Doctor Raze, Thanerah and Hidan were following from behind.<p>

"How long will it be unconscious?" asked Thanerah

"About an hour or two" answered Hidan

Soon they entered the science wing "Put it over there" said Doctor Raze as he pointed towards a large glass booth that could fit the entire creature inside. The soldiers brought it inside, put the creature down carefully and quickly exited the glass cage with the floating machine.

"Thank you" said Doctor Raze as he walked towards the cage and looked at the creature in wonders through the thick glass doors.

Hidan turned to the soldiers and said "Get the fuck out of here" they knew he didn't mean it but nonetheless left. Hidan looked at Thanerah to see her looking at the creature with pity in her eyes. "Hey," he put a hand on her shoulder "you ok?" he asked

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Hidan. "Y-Yes, I'm fine"

Hidan arched a brow and then said "We should go home. We had a long day" she couldn't disagree with that.

* * *

><p>Hidan pressed the code for the apartment and then the door was opened. They both entered their apartment and Thanerah let out a long heavy sigh. "I feel sore…" she mumbled as she rubbed the nook. Hidan went behind her and started to massage her shoulders. She pulled her hand away from her nook and just enjoyed Hidan's touch. "Ooh that feels nice…" she moaned softly.<p>

Suddenly she felt a kiss on the back of her ear and the massaging decease. She moaned softly as Hidan trailed his kisses downwards on her neck after he pushed the clothing away. She gasped when she felt his hands sliding down from her shoulders to her hands and then wrapped them around her waist to press her body against his chest.

His hand then grabbed the zipper of her coat and unzipped it slowly while he continued to give butterfly kisses on her neck. "H-Hidan…" moaned Thanerah as she pant softly while her lower abdominal was getting warm. Hidan stopped midway of unzipping but soon he grabbed her right breast and squeezed it.

She let out a small squeal of surprise and pleasure then moaned when he massaged her right breast. Suddenly he stopped but he pushed away the clothing and took her bare exposed right breast in his hand again. She moaned loudly as he was playing with her nipple with his skilled fingers until it was hard.

He continued to massage it with his free hand sliding lower and slowly undo her pants. Thanerah couldn't say anything but gasp and moan while her mind was clouded by arousing with pleasure. Soon his hand went inside her pants with ease since it slide down a bit from being loose. He touched her womanhood entrance through her underwear, it was warm and soaking wet.

Hidan smirked widely with his cheeks slightly flushed "You're so fucking wet in here…" he whispered huskily in her ear. Thanerah gasped sharply when she felt Hidan's finger sliding across the lips of her warm, wet entrance. "P-Please…stop teasing me…"

From the sound of her begging boiled Hidan's blood on fire under his skin with hunger of lust. Suddenly he brought her to the couch and dropped himself on it with her sitting on his lap with her back pressed against his chest. He didn't know how much longer he could hold himself from ravaging her after she came to his life.

She gasped sharply and arched her back when she felt him inserting a finger inside her. He pumped in slowly at first but soon took tired of using a finger so he added another. She gasped but it was between pleasure and pain since this is her first time.

"What? Does it hurt, Thanerah?" he teasingly whispered in her ear before licking it softly with his hot tongue. Suddenly he added another digit so it was three fingers pumping inside her hot wet entrance.

Thanerah squealed "S-Stop! It hurts!"

"You're a fucking Jashinist now, embrace the pain"

Then he quickened his pace with his fingers inside her entrance and she felt something strange bubbling in her lower stomach, ready to explode. "I-I feel…!" she couldn't complete her sentence because she was really close as Hidan pumped his fingers faster inside of her.

"Cum…" just as he said it she finally released the pressure of her lower stomach and fluids squirt out of her entrance as she screamed in ecstasy while he continued to pump ferociously into her entrance. She trembled with the unknown feeling of pleasure going through her veins as she twitched uncontrollably.

Hidan finally stopped and pulled his fingers out from her soaking entrance as she panted heavily. He stretched his fingers which were covered in her fluids and they were sticky between his fingers. "Fuck, you came so much…"

Hidan changed positions so she was lying on the couch while she continued to pant but softly. Hidan crawled over her and rested his body lightly on hers so he wouldn't squash her. He looked at her face and saw her eyes closed with her mouth open and her cheeks flushed with deep red. She reopened her eyes to see him looking at her.

"What?" she asked faintly

He didn't say a word but instead crashed his lips on hers. Thanerah gasped softly against his lips but tried her best to kiss back while their lips were moving gracefully against each other with his tongue roaming her mouth.

Thanerah brought her hands to his chest and pushed his cloak away to expose more skin of his masculine torso. She felt every muscle with her fingers lightly and she heard a grunt from Hidan in the kiss. Hidan helped her by taking off the waist armor, threw it to the floor aimlessly and she quickly pushed Hidan's cloak off him without departing from the passionate kiss.

Thanerah pulled away in need of air and quickly took his opened white pirate-like shirt off him so he was topless. She also saw a small tent underneath his pants *Well, someone's excited* she thought as she looked up at him lustfully. He smirked widely with a small arch of a brow at her then she started to kiss his chest while feeling them with her hands.

He grunted a few times then saw her undoing his pants. She pushed them downwards and saw him wearing block boxers with a boner underneath them. Hidan pulled himself away from her so he could kick his boots and pants off completely. He pushed her down on the couch and crawled over her.

"Your turn" he sat up and grabbed the edge of her pants then pulled them out. Thanerah kicked her shoes off after her pants were off. Hidan took her coat and shirt off completely so she was only in her underwear which were soaking wet.

"You ready?" he asked as he grabbed the edge of her underwear. Honestly she was nervous but something told her that she could trust him with her life. She nodded with confidence and relaxed herself on the couch. Hidan smiled softly at her which made her stomach to flutter even more because it's really rare to see Hidan smile without any wicked or cruel in his eyes.

He pulled her underwear down her legging and discarded them to the floor with the other clothes. Thanerah blushed furiously so she looked away while Hidan was looking at her wet, hot entrance and her soft dark curls. *I knew I should have shaved!* she thought in embarrassment.

"You're so beautiful…" Hidan faintly said as he was traumatized when he saw her perfect pink lips of her entrance that was completely soaking wet with her fluids and it was making a small puddle on the couch. Her eyes widened in surprise but nothing stopped her blush deepened *H-He thinks I'm beautiful…?*

She turned to face him but gasped in surprise when his face was incredibly close to hers. He pecked her lips sincerely and she was surprised that he could show some affection but nonetheless enjoyed it very much with her stomach filled with billions of butterflies. She kissed back slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck with her toes curling in pleasure.

Hidan pulled away from the precious kiss then pushed his boxers down and kicked them somewhere in the room without leaving his eyes on Thanerah. She hesitated for a moment then looked down but she gasped in surprise when she saw his exposed hard erection.

Hidan grinned proudly "You like?" he asked lowly and charmingly.

Thanerah was utterly speechless then she saw him positioning his large manhood with pre-cum towards her entrance. "D-Do you think it's going to fit?" she asked nervously. Hidan sensed worry in her voice and answered

"We'll find out soon enough"

Before she could say another word he suddenly pushed the crown of his member inside her. She gasped softly and he slowly pushed more of himself inside of her. She gasped sharply in pain "A-Ah, it hurts!" she yelped in pain. Hidan pulled himself out a bit then said "You're a fucking Jashinist now. Embrace the fucking pain" he grabbed her waist tightly and he suddenly thrust himself fully inside of her in one quick thrust.

She screamed in pure pain as she shot her head back but as she screamed it soon turned into a loud cry of pleasure. "Oh my God!" she cried.

Hidan groaned as he shut his eyes tightly while gritting his teeth and his grasped on her waist tightened. "Shit, you're so fucking tight and so warm! I feel like my dick is melting in here...!" He pulled himself then thrust in hard inside her which made her to moan loudly.

He thrust inside of her slowly but hard at first but soon he released her waist and leaned forward so his face was just an inch from hers with their noses barely touching while steadying himself above her with his hands beside her. She grabbed the couch and wrapped an arm around his neck tightly as he thrust inside of her. Every time he thrust inside she would let out moans mixed with gasps.

Hidan groaned with his mouth hung open to let his moans freely with his skin getting covered by hot sweats "S-Scream my fucking name, Thanerah. I need to hear them" he sharply thrust inside of her and he hit a very special and certain spot which nearly made her to lose her mind. "Hi-dan!" she screamed in ecstasy as she leaned her head and arched her back.

Their bodies were covered in sticky sweat while the room was covered with moans, groans and whimpers with the air filled with the smell of sex. Their hair was damp from all the sweat with heavy bangs on their foreheads but neither of them cared.

Hidan groaned sharply and buried his face in her neck with his back slightly hunched but continued to thrust inside of her ferociously with unknown strength and passion. He used the arm of the couch to stable himself while his other hand was occupying of kneading her breasts painfully but pleasurably.

"I-I think I'm g-go-ah!-gonna cu-ah!-um!" Thanerah said through screaming in ecstasy. Her toes curled uncontrollably with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Hidan's thrust suddenly paced up into an inhuman speed and strength. "Aah! That's it!" she screamed with her eyes closed tightly.

Hidan shut his eyes tightly as well and groaned through gritting teeth "S-Shi-! Cum with me! Thanerah!" he groaned loudly just as Thanerah screamed loudly in ecstasy

They both released a powerful and intense orgasm with their entire lives.

Thanerah's walls clamped tightly around his throbbing member as he released his warm seeds deep inside of her, filling her till the brim.

They hold still with the intense pleasure going through their veins after their climax, with their hot sweaty bodies pressed together. After a while it finally calmed down and Hidan collapsed on her as they both panted heavily.


	43. Burn

They both just lie on the couch together in silence, but they were enjoying each other's company. Hidan was lying on the couch with Thanerah lying beside him but her head was resting on his chest while tracing his muscles with her fingers. Hidan's arm that was wrapped around her and he used his hand to play with a few strands of her hair while looking at the ceiling.

"We should head to bed" mumbled Thanerah but he heard her crystal clear.

He murmured to her softly then sat up carefully with her. She tried to stand up but her legs felt like jelly. She tried to stand up again but her legs were obeying to her so she started to fall. She was swiftly caught by Hidan before she could touch the ground and she let out a small laugh.

"I think you got a bit rough on me" she joked lightly, he smirked at her before he suddenly collected her in his arms so he was carrying her bridle style. Hidan walked through the pile of clothes, down the hall and entered into their bedroom.

Hidan laid her down on the bed before joining her to lie behind her. She turned around to face him as he brought the covers over them. Hidan brought her in his arms and then they both noticed their brand on their wrists glowing when they were close to each other. Faint thin lines crawled out from their brands and intertwine themselves around their hands together.

"So beautiful…" whispered Thanerah as she played with the floating thin lining of lights in the air with her fingers. Hidan wasn't looking at them at all, he was looking at her. "Yes you are…"

Thanerah looked at him surprisingly while her cheeks were getting flushed with deep red. "Did you say I'm beautiful…?"

He brought his hand up to caress her cheek softly "You don't think you are?"

Thanerah closed her eyes in desire as she felt him caressing her cheek. "No, not really"

He stopped caressing her cheek then said "Come here"

She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his as she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. "Sleep…" he said faintly as he was halfway asleep. Thanerah smiled softly and closed her eyes as she felt Hidan brought a leg over her as if she was a prize precious possession.

"Good night, Hidan…"

"Just go to sleep, Thanerah…" he mumbled with a hint of humor, she giggled softly before she fallen into darkness.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Thanerah fluttered her eyes open when she felt the warmth of the sunlight against her face. She closed her eyes again to block the sun and groaned. *Argh, too tired to get up…* she thought as she turned her back towards the sun and covered her eyes to try to go back to sleep.<p>

Then she realized that she was sleeping **alone** in bed. She opened one lazy eye and saw no sign of her husband. *Where's Hidan?* she asked herself as she slowly sat up from the bed. Then she realized she was naked, she gasped surprisingly and quickly covered herself with the bed sheets.

"Wh-What happened?" suddenly flash backs of last night reappeared in her mind. "Oh my God…" she mumbled as she covered her mouth with her hand while her cheeks were getting flushed. Soon she smelled something delicious in the air *Food…* she followed her nose and saw the bedroom door ajar.

She quickly gather the bed sheet, stood up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom while following the smell with the bed sheets wrapped around her naked body. She looked inside the kitchen where the smell was coming from; she looked and saw Hidan's back facing her.

He was shirtless, of course, but he was wearing his black boxers. She also noticed deep scratches on his back *Whoa, did I do that?* she asked herself. Suddenly Hidan said

"Well, are you going to come here to give me a fucking good-morning kiss?"

She smiled softly and walked towards him. He didn't turn around to face her since he was concentrating of cooking breakfast. Thanerah wrapped an arm around his lower torso since she's using her hand to hold the loose sheets up. She kissed his shoulder blade softly then looked at the pan of frying eggs and bacon.

"Hey, that looks good" she reached a hand out and took a cooked bacon. "Ah, it's hot!"

Hidan rolled his eyes "No shit"

Thanerah blew the bacon to cool it then took a quick bite of it. She chewed it happily and asked him "Do you know anything else than bacon and eggs?"

Hidan narrowed his eyes at her "Of course I fucking know how to cook other things," he pointed his spatula at her "I've been living longer than you"

She smiled softly at him then suddenly took the spatula away from him "Let me cook"

He arched a brow "Why?"

"Because I'm in a mood to cook"

He sighed softly "If you insist"

He stepped aside so she could take his place and quickly moved the frying food in the pain. Suddenly she felt strong arms around her waist with her back pressed against a hard chest and hot breath against her ear. Her smile widened as she blushed, she knew she would blush even more if she looked at him.

She felt his hand grabbed the edge of the loose sheets and pulled it lower so it exposed her entire back with a glimpse of her butt. "Hidan…?" she moaned softly when she felt his hand caressing her bare skin softly and slide it inside the sheets so he was feeling her stomach.

He was going to get lower but she quickly dropped the spatula in the pan and grabbed his hand. "Not now, Hidan" she said as her blush deepened.

He smirked widely at her "Awe, is my little wife shy? Even after we had sex last night?" he teasingly asked

She blushed deeper when flashbacks of last night went through her mind, with their sweaty hot bodies touching, the sound of their groaning and moaning with the intense feeling. It was nearly unbearable.

She gulped nervously as her heart race uncontrollably. Until she heard a deep sigh from him "Well, there will be time for that later on…" he started to plant butterfly kisses on her neck to her shoulder then back to her ear. She moaned and gasped in delight then turned around to face him.

"Damn you, Hidan"

He arched a brow in confusion and he was going to ask but she quickly brought him into a deep kiss. He yelped in the kiss in surprise but smirked widely. He kissed back with vague hunger of desire; he pushed her down the counter but of course, after moving away from the stove. He lifted her up from the ground and placed her on the counter without breaking the kiss.

She grasped a handful of his silver hair softly with her hand as she tried to kiss back with so much passion. Hidan wrapped an arm around her waist tightly to bring her close to him as possible while grasping a handful of her black raven hair just to make the kiss deeper.

Thanerah started to say against his lips while gasping for air "H-Hidan…" he trailed his kisses from her mouth to her ear.

"What?" he gasped against her skin as he kissed her skin.

She gasped and moaned softly "It's burning…"

"Oh, I fucking know…" he could feel his blood boiling with desire of her

"No, I mean the food is burning!"

His eyes widened and he quickly pulled away from her to see thick grey smoke coming out from the frying pan "Oh fucking shit!" he yelped as he quickly grabbed the pan, threw it into the sink and turned on the cool water. The pan hiss when the cold water splashed inside of it and steam was coming out from it.

Hidan waved the smoke and steam away "Well, looks like we're not going to fucking eat any bacon and eggs" Thanerah brought the bed sheets up to cover herself since she felt uncomfortable of being half naked. Hidan turned off the cold water then opened one of the upper cupboards and took out a box of mint cookies.

"Cookies then?" he asked with a cute nervous grin.

Thanerah giggled behind her hand and nodded to him. He smirked softly as he strode towards her; she was going to jump off the counter but "Stay" he ordered her as he stood in front of her and between her legs.

"I'm not a dog, you know?" she asked with a hint of annoyance as he opened the box.

"I know, you're my wife"

"That's different"

"Whatever you say, honey"

He held up a cookie to her and she gladly took a bite. She chewed and was quite surprise "This cookie is delicious…" she said in delight. Hidan looked at her in amusement "They're just fucking cookies, Thanerah. It's no fucking big deal" soon the box was taken from him.

Thanerah looked at the description on the back of the box "Is there any more of this?"

"You're going to become fat…and I don't want a fat fucking wife"

She glared at him "Piss off"

He sighed heavily and took the box of cookies away from her. "No!" she exclaimed with anime tears as she tried to reach up to the cookies but he kept it far from her reach.

"There's no fucking way I'm giving any more of these cookies!"

She pleaded "Just one more! Please!" then she got a deep frown "You still owe me a big cookie for not fighting those Leaf ninjas!"

He frowned deeply "Fine" he sighed in defeat as he took a cookie out and passed it to her. She quickly ate the cookie happily with her cheeks pink while she was taking small, tiny bites from it.


	44. Weird Dream

Hidan glanced at the clock and cursed under his breath. "Shit, I'm going to be late for the fucking meeting again" he grumbled under his breath then looked at Thanerah while she was sucking her fingers clean after finishing her cookie. "Are you going to be okay if I leave now?" he asked.

She smiled softly at him "Go, it's okay" He smiled softly at her then unexpectedly pecked her warmly. When he pulled away Thanerah was dazed and surprised.

"Wow…"

He smirked widely at her then quickly walked down the hallway to the bedroom to change. Thanerah was still amazed by the simple warm peck, even though she knew they had done more than that but this simple kiss felt it meant very deeply in her heart. Hidan returned while wearing his uniform now and he was still handsome as ever.

"I'll be back within two hours. I'll pick you up from the doc, okay?" he asked as he strapped his armor on his shoulder properly. When she didn't answer Hidan looked up at her "Babe?" she was still in daze. He grinned playfully at her then walked towards her so he could stand between her legs just like before. "Is there something wrong, sweetie?"

Thanerah finally snapped back into reality and shook her head. "Wh-What?" she stuttered as her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed deeply. She saw him grinning widely at her "W-What did you say?"

He let out a small laugh when he diverted his eyes away from her. He soon looked back "Nothing" then he said "Now give me a kiss before I go" but it sounded more like an order.

"Yes sir" she said in sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

She saw him twitched and his body went tense. "You know that's only going to fucking turn me on if you say things like that…" she blushed deeply when he saw the devilish grin on his face while looking at her lustfully. She sighed softly but smiled then leaned forward to peck him on the lips.

She barely pulled her lips away from the kiss because Hidan leaned in forward and crashed his lips deeply into hers. She yelped in surprise but this is what she wanted and needed as well. She tried to kiss back as passionately as he was and wrapped her arms around his neck while moaning softly in his mouth.

Hidan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the counter. Her legs were still feeling weak like jelly so she was limp in his arms but that didn't stop them. He held her up with his strong arms but soon he was going down as the heat increased between them. They both gasp softly against each other's lips but never left each other's mouth.

Hidan dropped onto one knee while bending over Thanerah like a dip but she thought it was more comfortable considering she doesn't have to struggling standing anymore.

"H-Hidan…" she gasped against his lips "…w-what about your…me-meeting?"

"Fuck them…" he said without thinking but went back to her lips quickly as if she was the only thing he could breathe in to.

Soon a ringing tone was heard but they both chose to ignore it but it was hard to ignore it for a while. Hidan's groaned deeply but refused to pull away from the kiss. He dug his hand quickly in his pocket and flipped open a black phone which was ringing. He quickly answered with a groan "What?" he quickly went back to Thanerah's lips.

Thanerah heard someone speaking in the phone and Hidan started to kiss with less attention. "So what if I fucking…am? Just start…the fucking…meeting without…me" he said between kisses. The voice in the dial became louder as if he was shouting at Hidan.

Hidan finally stopped and shouted at the phone "Fine, I'll fucking get there! But when I do, I'll give you a hell of a fucking beating!" then he closed the phone. He sighed heavily in disappointment while panting softly from the kiss with Thanerah then he turned to look at her. "They're waiting for me. I have to go"

She smiled at him "Don't worry, I'll be fine"

He arched a brow at her "You sure? I mean, can you fucking stand up for yourself?"

She slowly sat up with Hidan's help "I'll just have to take things slow then"

Hidan composed himself and helped her to stand her on her feet. He let go of her just to check and she managed to stand for 2 minutes but started to fall. "Whoa!" he yelped as he swiftly caught her in his arms. She laughed nervously at him

"Well, guess I'm staying in bed for the whole day"

He chuckled before he strappingly swift her off her feed so he was carrying her bridle style and walked towards their bedroom. She smiled as she blushed while leaning on his warm chest but it soon ended when he stopped at the side of the bed. He put Thanerah on it gently and she asked him "Can you close the blinds for me, Hidan?"

He glanced at the open windows then looked back to Thanerah "Sure" he answered flatly as he walked towards the windows and closed the blinds for her easily. He turned to face her "Anything else?"

She smiled widely at him as she rest her head on the soft pillows "What?" he asked with an arch brow with a small smirk.

"You're being such a gentleman. That's quite new"

He shrugged his shoulders in a lazy matter "What? I'm in a good fucking mood" she let out a small giggle then brought the thick bed covers over her sore body.

"You should get going. They're going to get even more upset if you don't show up any time soon"

He groaned deeply then grumbled "I hate those fuckers…" then he walked to Thanerah's side of the bed and bend down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll try to get back in an hour or two" he whispered against her forehead softly then he pulled away and walked towards the door.

Thanerah watched him walking out of the room until he was out of her sight. She sighed heavily and tapped her fingers on her stomach. She glanced at the clock to see that it's 8 in the morning. She yawned loudly and started to feel heavy in her eyes. She made herself comfortable on the bed and closed her eyes to slumber as she brought the covers over her body.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was seeing faint images like shrouds of mists with images in them. First Thanerah appeared to be in a deep forest in day light with the sound of birds twittering in the air. She looked around in suspicion then she suddenly heard a growl behind her. She went tense and slowly turned around to face the perilous creature.<p>

She saw two red fierce eyes looking at hers and she thought it was an Ukrah but when it came out from the shadows of the forest she gasped softly when it revealed to be a large wolf. It looked very similar as her transformation but the difference was a long scar over its right eye but it wasn't blind.

They both didn't move an inch while staring into each other's eyes until suddenly heard a faint male voice in her head *_Thanerah…_* Her eyes widened in surprise with her mouth hung open

"H-How did you know my name?" she asked the wolf but it only growled at her softly and the male voice immediately disappeared. Suddenly she felt an incredibly burning sensation on her back and she yelped in pain as she grabbed her shoulder near the burning mark. "Wh-What's going on?"

She shut her eyes tightly as she fell onto her knees because the pain from her shoulders was almost unbearable and Jashinism didn't ease the pain one bit. Suddenly the burning sensation stopped so she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in another scenario.

"Where in the world am I?" she asked herself as she composed herself from the ground and she glanced at her back over her shoulder where the pain was coming from. "What was that all about?" she mumbled to herself then she looked around to see that she was in a valley inside a dark large fortress on the ground level.

The whole fortress was made out of black large stones and she wondered if she was just fantasizing about being in a dark castle or something like that. "This is some weird dream…" she mumbled under her breath then suddenly she heard the Gate being opened. She looked at the open Gate and saw a carriage being pulled inside the castle grounds by two black horses.

When the carriage stopped the door was soon opened and a tall man walked out while wearing dark extravagant robes. He has long black hair but it was tied into a low pony-tail and it ended right to his lower back. He also had yellow eyes that seem like gold. To be honest he looked like the ladies' man.

Thanerah hesitated for a moment before she walked to be on his side but he didn't seem to notice her while he was pulling his gloves off his hands just as men in armor appeared into the grounds. "Hello?" she asked while waving a hand in front of the mysterious man but he didn't react.

"He can't see me…" she mumbled under her breath then she saw one of the soldiers come before him and bowed his head.

"Welcome back, my Lord" he asked as he composed himself "How was your meeting?"

"It was incredibly dull. I could have slept for hours in that godforsaken meeting" he crossed his hands behind his back "How are the slaves?"

"New ones are on their way at this moment, Milord"

"Excellent"

Soon someone from the high tower shouted below "The new comers are here!"

"Ah, right on time…" mumbled the soldier.

The carriage was soon taken away and a larger carriage full of slaves entered the grounds. Thanerah soften her eyes in pity towards the slaves as they were struggling inside the iron bar cage. Soon soldiers went to the door of the cage just as the Lord said nonchalantly "Whip them into shape, Captain"

The soldier who was talking grinned widely and bowed his head to the Lord just as he walked past him "With pleasure" After the Lord was gone to his quarters, the Captain composed himself and grinned wickedly to the slaves.

"This is going to be quite entertaining…" and he heard a few of his men snickered in excitement while the slaves looked terrified. That's when Thanerah noticed sharp fangs in their teeth, weird small brands on the side of their neck and they all have the same yellow golden eyes as their Lord.

Thanerah narrowed her eyes at them "Are they….vampires?"


	45. Massage

**Reviews pls! Wow, at the beginning of making this story I was worried of how the plot will go and I thought I'll have little chapters. I'm so proud of the responses I got, hope it keeps coming! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Thanerah watched the slaves being cuffed in chains and dragged them out of the cage carriage brutally. "Move it!" ordered a soldier who was using a long black whip to whip the slaves as they walk by. Suddenly a man with messy black long hair with silver eyes and a long scar over his left eye attacked the soldier with the whip by using his elbow.<p>

"Take him down!" ordered the captain and more soldiers appeared then aimed their spears around him. He growled dangerously like a wolf and his body started to shift, thus breaking the chains that were binding his wrists together.

"Wolf!" warned one of the soldiers with a shout and the Gate was quickly closed. The man's bones shifted greatly under his skin as he transformed into a large black wolf. The same wolf who greeted her when she first came into this strange dream.

*W-Wait, that's the…* Thanerah trailed off as the wolf quickly started to attack the soldiers while the slaves were force to stand on the side but Thanerah could see that they were watching him in awe. The wolf quickly took a soldier's head off and attacked another with his long sharp claws until suddenly they heard a bang of doors being opened.

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded the Lord who was wearing black robes, it appeared that he was sleeping until he heard the ruckus. The wolf spit the head to the ground and growled towards the Lord with the soldier's blood dripping from his mouth. The Lord just looked at the wolf with an emotionless expression just as the wolf charged towards him.

The soldiers were going to block the way but the Lord put a hand out and said "No, let him be. I'll handle this myself" he said with such confidence with hard eyes and put his hand down just as the wolf pounced towards him. The Lord only scoffed under his breath then in a lightning flash, grabbed the wolf's throat with one hand and pushed him to the ground hard.

The wolf gawked in shock and surprise as his blood splattered out of his mouth. "No!" exclaimed Thanerah as she covered her mouth, she had no idea why she was so worried for the wolf, even though she never met him in person before but there was something familiar about him.

The Lord used his free hand to punch a few pressure points as the wolf struggled greatly under his strong grasp but it was inevitable. "It's pointless to struggle" said the Lord with such power as the wolf started to shift then he returned back to his human form. He was panting heavily with sweat running down from his sweaty body and forehead. Black bangs against his forehead while he was glaring at the Lord and his clothes were even more shredded than before. Thanerah caught a glimpse of a tattoo of a black wolf on his right shoulder blade.

"Y-You'll pay for this…" he threatened.

The Lord used his free hand to grab his black hair so he can force him to look at the Lord in the eye. He grunted in pain from his hair but compressed himself. "Like a werewolf like you can stop me. Your family is dead, that's what I know. I know all about you, Tagor son of Jashin."

Thanerah's eyes widened "Son of Jashin…?" she mumbled in disbelief

The Lord continued "I also know your mother and sister are dead as well."

"My father will come for me!"

"Please, don't be so naïve, boy! Your father doesn't care of you anymore, if he did he would have sent his followers to rescue you but not one came to your aid" he simply through Tagor to the ground hard and he grunted in pain from the inhuman strength.

He glared at the Lord and growled "Someday, I'll make you pay for your actions. Mark my words!" he was soon brought up by two guards roughly and they quickly chained him up his wrist and neck. He grunted from the tightness of the chains that he was bind.

"I highly doubt that" said the Lord as he turned around to leave but stopped to look over his shoulder to Tagor "If you still want to live, then listen what I tell you to do. Is that understood?" he asked with authority. When Tagor didn't reply a soldier who was standing beside punched him hard in the stomach. He coughed out blood and gasped from the unexpected blow then coughed some more.

"Well?" asked the Lord with a small smirk on his face. Tagor glared up at him but grumbled "Yes sir…"

"Good" the Lord smirked in victory then he walked up the stairs to his quarters.

* * *

><p>Thanerah shot her eyes open from her new unexpected dream with cold sweat running down from her brow. She quickly covered her eyes while panting heavily *What was that dream? It's so strange…* she uncovered her eyes to look at the ceiling *…but strangely familiar*<p>

Suddenly she heard the door being opened; she turned her head to be greeted by her husband. "Hey" she greeted softly as she sat up while she wrapped the covers around her naked body.

"Hey…" he greeted back lowly as he sat on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh while resting his elbows on his knees.

"How was the meeting?"

"Everything is screwed up" he answered solemnly as he brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

Thanerah narrowed her eyes at her husband "What do you mean 'everything is screwed up'?"

"Nearly half a hundred Jashinist have disappeared and a fucking war is coming soon"

"War?" asked Thanerah surprisingly

"Yeah, apparently we need to find new recruits and fast while trying to prevent this fucking war to occur"

She sighed heavily but then groaned softly when she felt a slight throbbing pain in her head. Hidan heard her discomfort and asked while looking at her "What's wrong?" he asked.

She smiled softly towards him "I-It's nothing, just a little headache"

"Come here" he ordered her, apparently he had been telling her that pretty often but she didn't mind. She actually liked it. She crawled to his side while still holding the sheets around her and when she did Hidan turned to face her slightly.

He brought his hands up and started to rub the side of her forehead with his fingers in a small circle motion. She sighed softly in relief when she felt the throbbing pain slowly fading away. Hidan was looking at her face until she mumbled "So good…"

He smirked "Thanks to my mother…" Thanerah opened her eyes to look at him and he seemed to be at space while looking into her eyes "…she would do this to me whenever I was afraid. I was scared for so many shitless things…"

Thanerah softened her eyes to him then brought her hand to cup his face. He stopped when he felt her touch but he didn't put any effort to pull away. "You know you can tell me anything, Hidan. After all, you are my husband"

He let out a small laugh as he diverted his eyes away from her "Technically, we're engaged. We're betrothed to each other because of Lord Jashin. We need to make the ceremony to make us official"

Thanerah forced him to look at her in the eye then she pecked his lips softly. He blinked a few times but nonetheless closed them while kissing her back warmly. Thanerah softly pulled away while looking into his beautiful purple eyes "But either way, I'm still your wife"

His eyes searched into hers until he sighed softly and rested his forehead against hers. Thanerah sighed softly and shifted a bit so she could hug him instead with her face buried in his neck and wrapped an arm around his neck. He returned the favor by burying his face in her black hair and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

Hidan saw her wolf tattoo on her right shoulder blade so he asked her "What's the fucking deal with this tattoo?"

"What?" Thanerah pulled away from the hug to look at him confusingly "What are you talking about, Hidan?"

Now it was his turn to look confuse "You don't fucking know?" she shook her head because she had absolutely have no idea of what he's talking about. He grabbed her wrist softly but firmly and brought her up from the bed, she clung onto her sheet around her naked body as she was being brought into the bathroom.

Once they were there Hidan turned her back towards the mirror "Take a fucking look" he said, well much like an order. She looked over her shoulder and saw a black tattoo of a wolf on her right shoulder blade; just like the man in her dream.

"When did I get that…?" she wondered as she looked at the tattoo with the mirror then mumbled "It's just like Tagor…"

"What the fuck are you talking about? And who the fuck is Tagor?" he asked the last part with a hint of anger in his voice.

Thanerah looked at him to see him glaring at her dangerously with his hands resting on his hips. She rolled her eyes and answered "I had this weird dream of being in a castle of vampires and werewolves are slaves. I don't even know why I had that dream?"

"But that doesn't answer my other question: who the fuck is Tagor?"

She narrowed her eyes at him with a wide smile spreading on her face "Are you jealous, Hidan?" he blushed softly and grumbled while looking away

"No, I'm not…"

She let out a small giggle then hugged him tightly around his torso while cuddling her face on his chest "You know I would never do that to you, Hidan" she looked up at him with a teasing grin "After all, I'm not marrying you for nothing"

He let out a small laugh himself and smirked "You are marrying a General after all" she felt his arms wrapped around her waist and brought her against his chest.

She fluttered her eyes with a wide smirk on her face and started to trail her finger around his chest in a circling motion. "Now that you mentioned it, it is quite…alluring" Hidan grinned deviously then he grabbed the edge of the sheet

"Well, I guess we shouldn't waste our time…" he trailed off as he leaned in forehead to kiss her neck as he pushed the bed sheets off her body. It fell heavily to the ground so she was naked, she moaned softly as he licked her weak-spot "Hidan…"


	46. Shower

Hidan and Thanerah were panting heavily while lying with each other on their bed together nakedly. "Th-That was amazing…" complimented Thanerah with a smile on her face as she pushed her damp black hair away from her face. Hidan just nodded in agreement but he had a big grin on his face and pushed away his silver bangs off his sweaty forehead.

He let out a small chuckle "I still got it…" he said but mostly to himself. Thanerah giggled before she shifted her position so she was lying half of her body on his while resting her head on his chest. She felt him wrapping his arms around her tightly and he rubbed her arm with his thumb.

Once their breathing got under their control and the heat from their bodies were decreasing, Hidan asked Thanerah "Want to go out for dinner? Or cook?"

Thanerah smiled softly and answered "I don't mind either of them, but apparently I don't have fancy clothes to go out for dinner"

"You don't have to fucking worry about that, Thanerah. There are barely any civilians around here"  
>"So I guess restaurants are out of the options"<p>

He sighed heavily in disappointment "I was hoping to take you to that fancy restaurant up town…" he grumbled. Thanerah giggled and kissed Hidan's chest where his heart is.

"You're being so sweet, Hidan"  
>"Hmm-mm, don't mention this to the others. This will ruin my reputation"<br>"What? Of you being so sweet and generous"  
>"Hey, if they heard that they'll think I'll be a pussy in battle"<br>"I'm sure they'll don't think of you like that. After all, there's not much Jashinists around here"  
>"True but still"<p>

She rolled her eyes but have a smile on her lips. She sat up and groaned softly since she felt sore in her entire body. Hidan sat up as well but when he saw her rubbing her shoulder he went behind her. He brought his hands up to massage her shoulders a bit. She pulled her hand away from her shoulder and gladly felt his hands massaging her sore shoulders.

She moaned softly then asked him "Have you ever thought of being a masseur?"

He answered "Nope" then asked "Why?"

"Because you're really good at it"

He smirked softly "If you want, I can massage you," he leaned in forward to whisper in her ear huskily "from head to toe" he soon bite her earlobe softly and she gasped in surprise.

Thanerah stuttered as she started to blush "I-I'll be looking forward to that" she pulled herself away from Hidan and turned around to face him so she could push him off gently with her hand on his masculine chest. "But not right now. I'm still sore" he grinned widely.

"I know you want it as much as I do"  
>"Thanks but no thanks. I would still like to walk around, thank you very much"<p>

He let out a snickered "Fine, fine" he gave in but leaned forward to quickly peck her lips. She smiled against his lips then pulled away all too soon; it took her whole will to do so.

"No, Hidan. I'm not going to fall for that easily"  
>He pout "Awe, Thanerah" he whined. He put a hand over his heart and said in a dramatic way "You ache my heart" she giggled and kissed his nose softly.<p>

"I thought Jashinists are supposed to love the pain"  
>"Fucking true but physically and emotionally is fucking different"<p>

Thanerah giggled once more then said "I'm going to take a shower" she slowly got out of bed since her body is still sore and tried her best to ignore the feeling of watchful eyes on her body. She heard a curse from her husband and he said

"Babe," he whined "you got me fucking hard again!" she turned to look and see that it was true.

"Oh no, I'm still sore from the last time. I don't want to go through the virgin pain again when we do it now! Thanks to this religion of the body healing itself, I'll be a virgin again! You'll probably dislocate my hips!"

He grinned wickedly "That's possible, imagine that fucking pain. It would be pleasurable!" he tried to convince her but she shook her head then started to walk towards the bathroom but slowly "Oh come on, honey! I won't fuck you till your hips are dislocated! I mean, I could but I wouldn't!" then he mumbled "Yet"

Thanerah shouted from the bathroom "I heard that!"  
>"But I know you'll enjoy it when that happens! We're fucking Jashinists for fuck's sake!" literally.<p>

He quickly got out of bed and went after her in the bathroom. When he entered he saw Thanerah already taking a shower behind the faint curtains. She shouted "Hidan, get out!" with her face getting flushed.

He grinned widely at her then pushed the shower curtains away so he could join her in the hot steamy shower then closed the curtains. "Excuse me but I'm trying to take a shower over here!" exclaimed Thanerah as she covered herself with her hands, she doesn't even know why she still is shy to be naked in front of him.

He just smirked widely at her before he dipped his head under the hot shower so his hair was entirely wet and not slicked back anymore. Thanerah's blushed deepened and she looked away from Hidan. "What's the matter, sweet-heart? Can't we take a fucking shower together?" he asked her teasingly.

Thanerah stared up at Hidan with disbelief in her eyes "W-Wait, you don't mind…being in here with me without having sex? Just have showers together?"  
>"Yeah," then he grinned widely at her "unless you changed your mind…"<br>"N-No"  
>He pouted in disappointment "Awe, what a fucking shame…" then he looked at her seriously "Look I just want to be with you. Isn't that fucking hard to ask?"<p>

She stared at Hidan amazingly "W-Well, it's quite understanding that you want to have sex more than once in one day since you hadn't had sex for 5 centuries"  
>He narrowed his eyes at her "Thanerah…" he sighed softly then suddenly brought her into his arms.<br>"Hidan…?" asked Thanerah while she was slightly shocked of his…newly character.  
>"…I don't want you to fucking think that I'm using you as a fucking toy. I do care for you, a lot. If I can wait 5 fucking centuries without sex than I can fucking wait for you for as long as you like"<p>

Thanerah was utterly speechless and she could feel little tears forming in her eyes. They escaped as she closed them but the water washed them away. She pulled away from his warm embrace to look at him then she cupped his face with her hands and brought him to her lips.

Hidan just arched a brow at her but closed his eyes and leaned forward into the kiss; just lips touching, nothing more. She thought to Lord Jashin *Thank you for giving me the man of my dreams…*

When she pulled away from the kiss she smiled warmly at Hidan. He blinked a few times and asked "What was that for…?"

She let out a small giggle and said "Well, for being such a gentleman"  
>He smirked softly and said "If we were back with the Akatsuki, I'm sure everyone would have fucking made fun of me for being soft"<br>She giggled "That's true. I could simply imagine Kakuzu making fun of you"  
>He groaned deeply "Don't remind me of that sonofabitch. He's a fucking pain in the ass"<br>"…you miss him, don't you?"  
>"…like hell I'll miss him…" but she knew he was lying.<br>She hugged him around the torso tightly while cuddling her face on his chest "I miss him too…"

He sighed in defeat and tightened his hold around her "You can read me like a fucking book, Thanerah" he mumbled. She smiled softly then said

"What can I say? I am going to be your future-wife"

He smirked softly then reached a hand out to grab a shampoo then pulled away from the embrace so he can apply some shampoo in his hand. Thanerah pulled away from the hug as well and gladly accepted the shampoo when Hidan offered to her. He rinsed his silver hair with the shampoo just as Thanerah squirt some in her hands.

* * *

><p>It was a simple shower for the both of them, with a few kisses here and there.<p>

Hidan turned off the shower and Thanerah grabbed the nearby black clean and dry towels for them both. She passed one to Hidan and she wrapped one around her naked wet body then walked out of the shower carefully. Hidan followed suit as well then asked Thanerah

"Want to order some Chinese food?"  
>She arched a brow at him as she was twisting her hair to get the water out as much as possible "There's Chinese food around here?"<br>"I think so; I don't think it's out of business yet"  
>"What do you mean by that? The business in this city is shutting down because of the lack of citizens?"<br>"Apparently so"  
>"…I think we should cook for ourselves then"<br>"Fucking fine by me, but what the fuck do you want to cook?"

Thanerah tapped her finger on her chin while she was in deep thought then she answered "What about some barbeque and mash potatoes?"

Soon they both heard Hidan's stomach growled hungrily. She giggled behind her hand while looking at Hidan as he blushed softly and looked away. "Shut up" he grumbled but she thought it was quite cute.

She leaned in forward to plant a kiss on his cheek; she had to do it on her tip toes since he's pretty tall. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed" she squealed as she pinched his cheek softly.

He softly pushed her hand away and it increased the blush on his cheeks. He grumbled many curse words under his breath about a man blushing is utterly gay and shit but Thanerah didn't care. She grabbed his hand softly and said "Come on, we're making dinner together"

Hidan was dragged from the bathroom to the bedroom. "You don't need to fucking drag me, Thanerah" he grumbled but Thanerah just grinned widely at him. She stopped in front of the closet, pushed them open to reveal many clothes, mostly Hidan's.

Thanerah looked through the clothes to try on something…feminine. Hidan just sighed heavily after he was released and just simply grabbed a dark grey shirt, black pants and white boxers. "We need to buy you some fucking clothes" said Hidan as he simply dropped the towel and put his boxers on.

Thanerah didn't bother to reply to him and just continued to look through the neatly lined clothes. She sighed softly and just grabbed one of Hidan's large black shirt and Hidan's grey boxers. She dropped her towel as well and quickly put on the clothes. While changing she could feel eyes watching her and she tried her best not to look back because she knows her face is entirely red.


	47. Dinner

**Not much reviews, I'm sad...TT_TT**

* * *

><p>After she put Hidan's clothes on, she turned to face him. She froze from her spot when she saw Hidan wearing the dark blue shirt, with his masculine chest exposed, and black pants; to be honest he looked incredibly irresistible. He smirked widely when he saw her reaction of her cheeks flushing and licking her pink lips with eyes of desire.<p>

"Think I'm sexy, baby?" asked Hidan with a wide grin on his face but she didn't seemed to be aware of it.

Afterwards she finally snapped out of her fantasy and asked him while stuttering "Wh-What?" she asked. He chuckled and shook his head

"Never mind, babe"  
>She narrowed her eyes at him "…ok" then she asked "Shall we get started?"<p>

He sighed heavily and walked towards her, he grabbed her hand softly in his and, this time, dragged her out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

Hidan released his wife when they entered the kitchen and went to the fridge. Thanerah leaned against the counter as she watched Hidan taking out the ingredients to cook dinner. He closed the fridge door and turned around to face Thanerah.

"You want to cook the potatoes or barbeque?"  
>"I don't mind either of them"<br>"…I'll cook the barbeque and you'll do the potatoes"  
>"Fine by me"<p>

* * *

><p>She was making mash potatoes in a bowl while turning it in clock-wise with a wooden spoon. She stopped to take a small taste of it *Hmm, not bad* she thought then continued to stir it. She could also smell the delicious barbeque being cooked by Hidan. She glanced at him from the corner of his eyes to see him taking a small taste of the barbeque sauce.<p>

She smiled at her husband before she looked back to the mash potatoes *I can't believe that I'm actually going to marry this man.*she glanced once more at her husband to be *I bet millions of girls would kill to marry him*

Hidan felt eyes were on him so he looked to see it was Thanerah. "Thanerah, what's the matter?" he asked. She seemed to snap out of her thoughts and said

"I-It's nothing, Hidan!" she forced a smile on her face then quickly looked back to her mash potatoes.

Hidan narrowed his eyes towards her then turned back to the stove to turn it off. He cleaned his hand with the kitchen cloth and silently walked behind Thanerah. She went tense when she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and was brought into a warm embrace that gave her Goosebumps.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.  
>"I-I…" she trailed off because she had no idea what to say to him. She sighed heavily and looked at him in the eyes "I'm just wondering how lucky I am to have you as my future husband" she let out a small laugh "I bet millions of girls would kill to marry you" she said while looking away from him.<p>

Hidan's looked at her blankly then he put a finger under her chin and lifted her up for her to look at him in the face. "Thanerah, I was barely with anyone for as long as I can remember. I was alone for centuries"

"…I know you've been so lonely since you joined Jashinism, but I just can't believe how lucky I am to marry you"  
>"What made you think of that? Some people may think you're suicidal for marrying me"<br>She let out a giggle "Because you're so generous and thoughtful to me. I couldn't imagine a better man than you"

She leaned forward to peck his lips and she felt a smirk. When she pulled away Hidan said with such pride "Well, I am the fucking best" she patted his chest playfully.

She returned to her bowl of mash potatoes then scooped a spoon of it "What do you think of this?" she asked while holding the spoon of mash potato towards Hidan. He opened his mouth to let her feed him and he tasted it slowly.

"Hmm, not fucking bad" he complimented before he grabbed the wooden spoon and scooped some more mash potatoes to taste it. "What the fuck did you put in there?" he asked her after he swallowed.

She smiled at him "It's a secret"

She heard him groaned softly and he brought her tightly against his chest "You know how I hate fucking secrets, Thanerah? Husband and wife are not supposed to fucking keep secrets from each other"

She giggled and moaned softly when he was trailing butterfly kisses from her ear to the nook of her neck. She quickly stopped him by turning around in his arms so she could face him. "Now Hidan, let's not get hasty"

He sighed heavily in disappointment then quickly pecked her lips "Fine, I'll fucking behave" she giggled then pecked his lips quickly before taking the spoon away from him, put it in the bowl and asked him

"Can you get two plates, please?"

He only murmured to her as he went to the upper cupboards and pulled out two white flat plates, he placed them on the middle counter before Thanerah scooped the mash potatoes with the wooden spoon. Hidan came with the pan of barbeque that he cooked.

Hidan asked "The big one or the small one?"  
>"The small one please"<p>

Hidan carefully took the barbeque steak out of the pan and placed it on Thanerah's plate. He put the large one on his before he put the pan into the sink.

Thanerah carefully put the plates on the dining table and saw Hidan coming with two empty glasses, two sets of forks and knives. Thanerah returned to the kitchen to collect some drinks, she opened the fridge to find some large water jars and a special red wine.

She called Hidan over her shoulder "Hidan, what do you want to drink?"

"Anything's fine!"

She shrugged her shoulders as she looked back to the fridge then decided to take out the red wine. She returned to the dining table while she saw Hidan trying to turn on the large TV screen. "Come on you stupid fucking remote…" he grumbled under his breath in frustration as he banged the remote against his hand.

Thanerah tried to open the wine but it was shut tight. She groaned and asked Hidan "Hidan," he stopped and turned to look at her "can you help me over here?" he sighed heavily and walked towards her.

He placed the remote on the dining table before taking the bottle of wine away from Thanerah and easily opened it. "There" he said as he passed the wine back to her.

She put the wine down and grabbed the remote before he could. "Thanerah, what the fuck are you doing?" he asked with an arch brow.

Thanerah examined the remote before she opened the battery case. She anime sweat drop and show the solution at Hidan. "There's no battery" she flatly said.

Hidan anime sweat drop as well and grumbled many curse words under his breath as he snatched the remote from her. He went to the coffee table to open one of the drawers. He took out two batteries, put it inside the remote and pressed a button at the TV with it.

The screen soon opened with a man reading some paper while sitting behind a counter, it looked like a news channel.

"We have reported news of one of the Greatest Cities has suddenly gone into critical difficulties." Said the newsman before the screen showed the streets of Hanatul City with the tower the only thing that seemed alive but the streets were empty and it was quite gloomy and dark. "This is the results of the Hanatul City. The Home of the followers of Lord Jashin, unfortunately there had been difficulties but they're trying their best to regain their pride and life of this city"

Soon the screen changed to a man wearing royal robes with a staff of a Jashin symbol on it, he had sharp grey eyes with slick back silver hair with a few wrinkles, he seemed to be in his 40s. Hidan flinched from the sight of him and growled under his breath.

"Now the High Priest will speak on behalf of the surviving followers"

"It has been a great lost for us, Jashinists. Let alone with our civilians. We all remorse of this, of all of what's left of us and so we-!" he was cut off when Hidan turned off the TV with an angry expression.

Thanerah could feel the tension in the room from Hidan as his body was tense and he was glaring at the black screen TV. She hesitated for a moment but finally moved and went to his side. "Hidan?" asked Thanerah as she got in front of him but he didn't seem to be aware of her presence.

"Hidan?" she asked as she cupped his face.

When he felt her touch he snapped out of his thoughts. He looked from the black screen to Thanerah "Wh-What?" he asked.

Thanerah narrowed her eyes at him "You're bothered by that man, the High Priest. Why is that?" he scowled under his breath and looked away angrily.

"It's nothing…" he grumbled

Thanerah cupped his cheek and turned his face to look at her. "You're lying to me, Hidan"

He sighed heavily in defeat and answered while mumbling but she didn't catch it "What?"

His jaw tightened then he looked at her in the eyes and said gravely "That was my father, and he's the one who killed my mother"


	48. Movie

**Reviews pls! I'm not sure if I'm going to publish any time soon because of school work and I won't make this story a vampire and wolf thing! I'm tired of that as well!**

* * *

><p>Thanerah stared at Hidan shockingly and everything seemed to have frozen with dead silence. Thanerah managed to find her voice but stuttered hoarsely in disbelief "Wh-What…?"<p>

His stare hardened and he glared at the floor "My father murdered my mother, that's why I fucking hate him so much…"

"B-But why?" she asked

"He said I won't understand him if he tells me"

"B-But even now?" she asked again

"Look, my father and I barely talk anything besides business. Nothing more"

"T-There's got to be an explanation to all this, I mean he couldn't have killed your mother for no reason" her eyes widened "Could it?"

"…I don't know but that won't change the hatred I have for him"

Everything went quiet once again until Hidan said "Dinner's going to get cold…"

Thanerah's jaw tightened and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and grunted softly at the back of her throat. She pulled herself away from Hidan and sat into the dining table. She looked at him to see that he was in deep space

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked softly as she looked at him with concern.

He snapped out from the train of his thoughts and looked at Thanerah "U-Um, I'll…skip dinner tonight. I'm not hungry anymore" he walked to the dining table to collect his full plate then went into the kitchen. He put his dinner inside the fridge to save it for later.

*Hidan…* Thanerah thought with sympathy as she watched her husband being in pain from his memories. Even though he doesn't show it, she somehow could feel he's in pain, deep in his heart. "Hidan?" she tried to get him to respond to her but he just ignored her and walked away into the bedroom. Thanerah heard the door closed softly and she let out a heavy sigh.

*Now I'm not hungry…* she thought as she played with her food a little with her fork. She sighed in defeat and took one bite of her mash potato. She stood up from her seat, grabbed her plate and went into the kitchen to also put her food away into the cold fridge.

She silently walked down the hallway towards the closed bedroom door. She stopped in front of the door and hesitated to knock on it. She pulled her hand away from the surface of the door *Maybe I should give him some alone time…* she thought.

But the more she thought about it, the more she felt eager to enter to comfort her husband. She cursed under her breath as she pushed her raven hair away from her face *Screw this…* she opened the door silently as her stomach turned nervously but that didn't stop her.

She looked inside the room to see Hidan sitting on the edge of the bed while looking at something in his hands. She silently entered the room and closed the door softly behind her. She already knew that Hidan sense her presence because he slightly glanced at her over his shoulder before looking back at the object in his hands.

"Thanerah, I need some time alone…"

"…" she just stayed silent then she walked around the bed and sat next to Hidan. She saw the picture of his mother and little brother then her eyes soften. She wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes but he didn't say anything and just returned his eyes to the picture.

"…you didn't eat anything?"

"Not hungry anymore"

"Because of me?" he asked as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Thanerah looked back at him before she diverted her eyes.

"No, I'm just not hungry anymore"

He grunted softly before he looked back to the picture. For half an hour the couple did not move an inch until Hidan let out a long heavy sigh. He put the picture on the night stand and faced it down. "Hidan?" asked Thanerah as she looked at the face down picture.

Hidan turned to look at her in the eyes "I've been mourning over that picture for centuries. It's getting old to me now…"

Thanerah still hesitated for a moment and stuttered in protest "B-But Hidan…"

"They're dead, I know that already" said Hidan flatly although Thanerah could see some slight anger in his eyes. He turned to look at her and his small anger immediately faded away "but I shouldn't fucking mourning for them this long. They wouldn't want me to"

Thanerah softened her eyes and she cuddled her face against his shoulder and rubbed his arm "Hidan, you can take your time if you want to. I don't want you to force yourself to be like this because of me"

"Yeah but I need to. I need to fucking move on or else I'll be just wasting my time without enjoying what I have right beside me"

Thanerah looked surprise at Hidan who smiled at her; she blushed more furiously from the words that escaped from his lips and his smile. She thought *Handsome bastard, saying things to make me blush so much in just simple words…* he surprisingly kissed her on the lips lightly and brushed his lips teasingly against hers.

Her lips trembled from his touch and it made her stomach to flip with millions and millions of butterflies in her stomach. Hidan shifted so he was facing her and he brought his hands up and down on her shoulders then touched her sides. She moaned against his lips when he massaged her sides and brought her down on the bed then hover over her so he was on top.

The kiss went from sweet and tender to rough and passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she hooked a leg around his waist. He stable himself above her so he wouldn't squash her then they had to pull away in need of air.

They both pant heavily in the kiss and Thanerah closed her eyes to remember the feeling of his lips. Soon she felt him shift above her so she opened her eyes and asked him "So, what are we going to do now?"

He grinned widely "You know exactly what we're going to fucking do" she immediately recognized that playful grin and lustful eyes, but she was still sore from the last time they had sex so she softly pushed him away so he sat up.

"No thanks, I'm still sore"

He stared to wine with anime tears "Oh come on, sweetie! I'm already fucking horny just by thinking about it!" but she shook her head.

"Not now! Maybe tomorrow! Seriously, you'll break my body someday with your wild humping"

He grinned widely "My…'wild' humping? Can't you just say 'wild fuck'?"

She shook her head "You know what I mean, Hidan! Don't be a smart-ass with me!"

Thanerah could see that he was struggling not to laugh. "W-Whatever you say, babe"

She blew her lips and comb her hair with her hand "What about we watch a movie, okay?"

He arched a brow at her "A movie?"

"Yeah, you know those DVDs a-!"

"I know what a fucking movie is! I wasn't born yesterday!"

"Hey, I'm just saying"

Hidan sighed heavily and said "I don't have that much fucking DVDs, I just came back and I barely buy any DVDs or VCDs."

"Then we'll watch from the local movies"

"Fine but I get to choose what movie for tonight"

"Hey, what about me?" she asked

"You're my fucking wife, they're supposed to listen to their husbands and support their decision!"

"But I don't want to just support everything you choose! I got a brain you know?"

"I know you got a fucking brain but just let me choose the fucking movie for tonight!"

They didn't realize that they were shouting at each other with their faces getting closer and closer until their noses were barely touching. Suddenly their lips met and they dropped back on the bed with Hidan on top of her and between her legs.

Afterwards they pulled away from their passionate kiss and pant heavily. Soon Hidan suggested "Why not we discuss this in the easy way?"

"Fine"

They both sat up on the bed and count down one, two, and three with their fists thumping the air. Finally Thanerah let out a paper hand and Hidan did a scissor. "Damn…" cursed Thanerah under her breath as Hidan's scissor snapped her paper hand.

"Aha, I win" bragged Hidan with a playful grin on his handsome face

"You might have won this round but tomorrow night I'll pick a movie"

"We'll just see"


	49. Pregnant?

**Reviews, reviews, reviews! ^_^ The more reviews, the faster I type!**

* * *

><p>In the living room of the apartment, the air was filled with the sound of groaning and screaming. Thanerah was covering half of her face in fear with her eyes widened with her knees bend and pressed against her chest on the couch. Hidan was sitting beside her with his arm around her while resting on the head of the couch and he didn't seem to be affected by the horror movie. He glanced at his wife and saw her trembling and fearful state. He smirked softly in amusement and asked her in a teasing matter.<p>

"What's the matter? Too scary for you?" he asked.

Thanerah screamed in horror when she saw the part when pyramid head ripped the skin from the woman's body with her blood splattered across the floor after the citizens entered the church. She covered her entire face with her hands and buried herself in Hidan's arms.

She whined in fear "Oh my God, Hidan! How can you handle this?" she asked him while looking at him with one eye, certainly away from the movie. He smirked widely at her and simply answered

"You do fucking know that this is not real?"

"It doesn't seem like it to me! I mean, seriously, with all the blood and the screaming?"

"Hello" he sang in an obvious matter "we're fucking Jashinists here. You don't fucking think this is the same thing?"

"W-Well yeah but I…I never…"

"You'll have to do one eventually, Thanerah. A sacrifice is a sacrifice. When you're stronger Lord Jashin will want you to kill somebody someday"

She sighed heavily in defeat "But I don't think I'll be capable of killing another human being"

"…That's life as a Jashinists. You know that"

"Yeah, I know"

Then suddenly they heard a loud woman scream from the movie and Thanerah screamed in horror and surprise. "Oh my God!" she yelped in fear as she buried herself in Hidan's arms as she unconsciously got onto Hidan's lap. He seemed to be surprise of her sudden action but got a wide grin on his face.

He wrapped his arms around her as if he was protecting her from the monsters of the movie. He chuckled softly at Thanerah as he continued to watch the movie but his attentions were more into Thanerah than the movie itself.

"You're so fucking adorable, Thanerah" whispered Hidan huskily in her ear that would send shivers up in her spine. His grin widened when he felt her shivered in his arms and he caught a glimpse of her blushing furiously.

When Thanerah heard a roar of a monster in the movie she flinched and covered her ears with her hands "Tell me when it's over!" she yelped as she tried to cover her ears tightly to block the screaming and the roaring from the movie.

Hidan blinked a few times while looking at Thanerah's shivering figure in his arms then tightened his hold around her. "We can just head to bed if you want" he offered to her. She quickly nodded without any hesitation.

"Please!" she pleaded with a hint of relief in her voice. Hidan grabbed the remote which was lying beside him on the couch and he turned off the TV so everything went dark with the lights automatically turn on dimly.

He heard Thanerah sighed heavily in relief and her body went relax. Thanerah pulled herself from Hidan but when she realized what position she was in she blushed even more. "O-Oh, I'm sorry I-!" her lips were covered by Hidan's.

She yelped in surprise in the kiss but soon forget about everything, including the scary movie, and kissed back Hidan. He pulled away too soon and she went daze for a moment. He smirked widely and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Seriously, you're so fucking adorable"

She blushed once more and looked away "Don't say things like that…" but he only chuckled heartedly.

Soon he pulled his arms away from Thanerah so she could stand up from him. She straightened herself as Hidan pushed himself off the couch with a heavy sigh. They both walked down the small hallway to their bedroom. When they entered the bedroom Hidan immediately strode towards the side of his bed, when he sat on the edge he took his shirt off.

Thanerah couldn't help but to watch him flexing his muscles which made him nearly irresistible to her eyes. *Why does he always struck me like an idiot every single time?* she asked herself as she could feel the heat rushing to her face, it couldn't get any hotter than that.

Hidan felt eyes on him so he glanced at his wife over his shoulder and smirked widely when he saw her reaction. "You like what you see, babe?" he asked her, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked away shyly. He only snickered to himself before he took his shoes off and made himself comfortable on the bed. He brought the covers over him and fluffed his pillow.

When he noticed Thanerah was still standing there while looking embarrassed. "Babe, you okay?" he asked as he placed two hands behind his head.

She finally snapped out of her thoughts and asked him "W-What?"

He smirked at her then patted the empty space of the bed "Come and join me already"

She smiled softly and quickly climbed onto the bed and got under the covers. Once Thanerah lied down comfortably on the bed Hidan reached his arm out over Thanerah to turn off the lamp then relaxed behind her and put his arm over her waist lazily and a lazy kiss on the back of her neck.

"Night"

"Sweet dreams"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Thanerah fluttered her eyes open and breathed in deeply as she rubbed her eyes. She slowly lifted her head from Hidan's chest as he was lying on his back with his arm around her waist as he was still sleeping. She yawned as she stretched her arms then she looked down at Hidan. She smiled softly before she leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his forehead.<p>

He continued to sleep soundlessly then Thanerah carefully wiggled out of his arms to go to the bathroom to do her morning routine. While she was taking a shower she thought *Wait, I haven't had my period for days now. And recently Hidan and I had sex…* her eyes widened and her hand was pressed on her stomach *W-What if I'm pregnant?*

She could feel fear going through her veins and her legs trembled by the thought of it. Then she told herself *Get a grip, Thanerah! You're not even sure that you're pregnant with Hidan's child!* then she cursed under her breath *Damn it, I don't know if there's a shop selling any pregnancy tests!*

Soon she heard the bathroom door being opened so she quickly looked to see Hidan entering the bathroom while yawning and scratching his silver messy hair. "Morning" he greeted with a yawn as he went to the sink basin, he started to brush his teeth regularly.

She blushed furiously and hidden behind the white curtains, from Hidan's point of view, he could only see her shadow. Thanerah bite the bottom of her lip in deep thought *Maybe Doctor Raze can tell me where to get some pregnancy tests. I don't want to pressure Hidan over something that probably doesn't exist…yet*

To be honest she had never thought about having kids, let alone Hidan's children. *After all we are married but are we in love? I don't think we are yet…* she thought, and the thought alone struck her.

Does he love her? Or does he still just care for her? Is she in love with him now? Is that right?

All those questions kept jumbling in her mind. Soon Hidan suddenly pushed the curtains away and she yelped loudly in surprise. "Hidan!" she yelped as she covered her private parts with her arms. He smirked softly at her then entered the shower himself before bringing the curtains back on.

"Come on, Thanerah. Like I didn't see them before" he said as he washed his hair in the raining water. She sighed heavily and applied some soap in her hands and rubbed it on her body. She felt eyes on him so she stopped to take a look over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked

Hidan as he was watching her rubbing her body while covering it with soap with lust and desire in his eyes. "You know, that fucking turns me on"

"…this is quite natural for people. This is how they wash their bodies with soap"

"I fucking know…" he trailed off as he grinned widely then suddenly started to massage her side and she moaned softly from his touch "…but why not let me wash you…?" she felt his hands slide up and up until they finally found their goal which made her to moan loudly.


	50. Shot

**Reviews pls! Man I'm on fire today! Yeow!**

* * *

><p>Thanerah and Hidan entered the laboratory and they only saw Doctor Raze alone doing his research in peace with a telescope and a small notebook on the table next to it. He was looking through the telescope while he was writing some notes in his book, like his hand got a mind of its own.<p>

When he heard the doors being opened he stopped to glance at the entrance "Oh, it's you two" greeted Doctor Raze before looking back into the telescope.

"Hey, old man"

"I'm not any older than you, Hidan" said Doctor Raze with a small smirk after he pulled himself away from his little research for a while. Hidan growled under his breath while glaring softly at him

"Shut the fuck up"

Thanerah glanced between the two with a question popped into her head, she couldn't help to ask "Um, not offense Doctor but, aren't you supposed to be…well…"

"Young?" said Doctor Raze as to finish her trailed off sentence.

Thanerah nodded. Hidan simply answered her "Old man over here is only half immortal. He can still age but very slowly. Since he's not really a Jashinist; he's only part of what's left of the civilization here"

"So you're saying that to those who sacrifice or fight, they got eternal youth? Leaving the civilians only long life?"

"Bingo"

"That's quite…upsetting"

"Not at all" said Doctor Raze "I actually prefer being half immortal than to be young forever. Besides, I'm not really a fighting type and I'm too old for that now"

Hidan glanced at the clock in the laboratory and cursed under his breath "I got to go" he turned to Thanerah as she turned to face him, soon she felt a peck on her forehead "I'll see you later" then he pecked her lips then turned around to exit the room.

Once he was gone Thanerah was still standing there like a fool in daze to where Hidan had left. Doctor Raze couldn't help but to be amused by this so he asked her "I can see that you two are going very well" Thanerah flinched from the sound of Doctor Raze's voice and nervously looked at him.

She laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head. Soon she asked him "Have you have any success with the creature?"

His face immediately beamed in excitement "Yes, look at this!" he exclaimed excitingly as he moved his chair away from the telescope to leave some room for her. She arched a brow at him but strode towards the telescope. She looked through it to see small blood cells but they seemed to be charge with blue sparks.

"I'm guessing this is the creature's blood?"

"Yes"

She pulled herself away from the telescope to look at him "What's so intriguing about this?"

"I've discovered that this creature is 2 as better than a usual Ukrah, it can almost heal instantly, super strength, super speed and super intelligent. It's most likely new specie of the Ukrah clan"

"Where is it now?"

"In the strong cage, the Phantoms had a hard time of securing it in the cage. It nearly killed them all, luckily it only injured two"

Thanerah shivered then asked him "B-But can I see it?" Doctor Raze arched a brow

"Why?"

"I just…have this weird connection with the beast. When we were searching for it at the Wastes, I heard it calling out to me"

Doctor Raze rubbed his chin in amusement "That's quite interesting…" soon he turned around to write something in his book like it was an urgent message. Thanerah anime sweat drop at the back of her forehead and crossed her arms on her chest as she waited for him to finish of whatever he was scribbling on that notebook of his.

When he was done he placed it on the desk and said "Follow me" he walked past Thanerah towards another closed metal doors, she followed him quietly from behind and they both walked down the hallway with windows by the side, showing empty, clean cages.

Until they got to a cage where the new specie was locked in with a metal collar around it's neck, it seemed to be sleeping on the ground until his ears suddenly perked up and its eyes shot open. It growled towards them charged. Thanerah stepped back but the Doctor didn't as the monster banged on the thick glass and tried to scratch Doctor Raze up with its sharp claws but it was pointless as it continued to give deep scratches on the thick glass.

*Poor thing…* she thought with pity in her eyes.

Soon Doctor Raze asked Thanerah "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

She gulped nervously but nodded. He sighed heavily then said "Well, good luck then. And please don't get yourself killed in there" he said as he squeezed her shoulder then left them alone. Once he was gone the creature stopped and dropped to its feet. It looked at Thanerah and titled his head to the side as he sat on its bottom.

Thanerah titled her head to the side as well and she took small steps towards the glass and it did nothing but stare at her back. Soon she asked it "C-Can you talk? Were you the one talking to me before?"

It nodded and she was quite surprise that it could respond. She composed her head back to its position since he neck was feeling a bit sore. She glanced at the thick doors that lead into the cage. "Will you try to harm me if I enter?" she asked the creature once again.

It shook its head then stepped back to prove it. She sighed softly then went to the door, she hesitated for a moment then gripped the handle tightly and pulled the swift upwards with nearly full of her strength.

The light door turned from green to red when the door was opened and she quickly went inside. She closed the door behind her and it went green once again. The door on this side was handless but has a hand scanner nonetheless. She looked at the creature as it growled softly but soon it lie down on the ground with is entire body with its paws crossed and rest his head on them.

She hesitated for a moment before she took a few steps, and the creature didn't move. Thanerah kneeled in front of it and hesitate to bring her hand up to its head. It watched as her hand got closer just an inch away from its forehead, and then it moved to close the gap between them.

Thanerah was entirely surprised then started to stroke the creature's forehead and it started to purr loudly like a cat. Thanerah soon sat next to the creature while she continued to stroke its head; it also wrapped its own body around her with its long tail wagging happily.

Suddenly a booming voice was heard from the outside "Holy fucking motherfucker!" Thanerah and the creature looked to see Hidan in shock while grabbing his silver hair as if he has gone insane with Doctor Raze standing beside him with a shock expression as well.

"H-Hidan!" exclaimed Thanerah as the creature growled dangerously towards them

"Thanerah, get the fuck out of there!"

"W-Wait, you don't understand!"

"What I fucking do understand is that you need to bring your fucking ass out of there!"

An anime vein appeared on her forehead "Hidan! Try to understand! I'm in this cage **unharmed**! Thunder is harmless!"

Hidan asked with his eyes widened like a plate "'Thunder'? You gave that thing a fucking name? It's not a fucking pet, you know?"

"Hey don't refer Thunder as a 'thing', Hidan!"

"Just get out of there, Thanerah!"

Thunder growled once more before it snarled at Hidan with lighting charges going through its body while its eyes were glowing yellow. Thankfully Thanerah wasn't electrified because she pulled her hand and body away in time.

"Get back in here, now!" demanded Hidan.

Thanerah growled under her breathe while glaring at him, she stood up from the ground and sadly wave goodbye to Thunder. It whimpered softly as its lighting charge disappeared and intended to follow her but Hidan soon shouted.

"Stay away from her!"

It stopped on its tracks when it suddenly was brought roughly to the ground like a magnet because of the collar. Thanerah stopped as well as she turned to look, she quickly shouted at Hidan and Doctor Raze "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"Thanerah just shut the fuck up and get here!"

Thanerah stared at him shockingly but soon it turned into a death glare. She quickly walked out of the room and afterwards the creature was released from the floor. "Thun—!" she was cut off when Hidan ordered Doctor Raze with a small growl.

"Leave us"

Doctor Raze quickly sent a sympathetic look before he quickly left the two alone. Hidan grabbed her wrist tightly which made her wince in pain "Come here" he growled as he dragged her roughly down the hallway, away from Thunder's cage.

When they got to the end, Thanerah was soon pushed against the wall harshly by Hidan as he was holding her shoulder tightly with a death glare.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he asked with a dangerous growl as if he was going to kill somebody, and not in a good way.

Thanerah glared back at him "I was trying to make a contact with Thunder"

Hidan growled "You could have been fucking killed, Thanerah! What would have happened if you were killed and leave me alone in this fucking world?" he asked with half shouting and in fear.

Thanerah's eyes widened in shock then his grip on her shoulders eased and he dropped his eyes to the floor "…I already lost my family and everyone who was close to me…with you I can't…I-I can't…" Thanerah's eyes soften and she leaned in forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away before he could kiss back and she easily escaped from his grasp so she could hug around his torso tightly while resting her head in his chest.

She felt his body getting relaxed under her touch and she soon felt his arms wrapped around her and his face buried in her hair. "Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere…"


	51. Gun

**Didn't have much reviews as I thought...TT_TT Pretty pls...**

* * *

><p>Thanerah pulled away from the hug and rubbed his chest "You okay now?" she asked as she looked up at him.<p>

He nodded and sighed heavily "I guess I went over the fucking line" he asked her "Why the fuck did you name that thing?"

"Because…I heard it calling to me when we were looking for it at the Wastes"

"You…heard it talking to you?"

"Yeah"

Suddenly he felt her forehead with the back of his hand "Are you fucking okay, sweetie? You need some rest or something?"

Thanerah anime sweat drop and pushed his hand away "I'm fine, thank you" then she asked him "Now, can I see Thunder?"

He sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head "Fine…" he grumbled under his breath then his lips were soon covered by hers. She pulled away too quickly with a soft smile on her face then he grinned widely. She grabbed his hand with both of hers then dragged him back down the hallway towards Thunder's cage.

"This is fucking ridiculous…" Hidan grumbled under his breath with a hint of annoyance.

They stopped in front of Thunder's cage and Thanerah saw him curled at the corner. Before she could enter Hidan grabbed her arm to prevent her to walk any further. "Are you fucking sure about this?"

"Yeah"

He sighed heavily then finally released her, Thanerah opened the hatch door and Thunder perked his ears from the sound of it. He turned his head to see Thanerah and he quickly got to his feet.

"Hey Thunder" greeted Thanerah with open arms after closing the door behind her. Soon she was tackled to the ground by Thunder.

"Holy shit!" panicked Hidan as he grabbed his hair with his hands. He was going to enter but stopped with his hand on the hatch door handle as he heard laughter from his wife. He pulled himself from the hatch door and looked through the glass to see Thanerah laughing while Thunder was licking her face off happily.

Hidan smiled softly at the sight but soon Thanerah pushed Thunder off her then she asked Hidan "Can we keep hi—"

"No"

"Please!" pleaded Thanerah with puppy dog eyes as she hugged Thunder's neck.

"No, Thanerah. Absolutely fucking not!" he confirmed with a growl.

"Please…**honey**"

Hidan just narrowed his eyes at her with a deep frown on his face. He sighed heavily as he covered his eyes with his hand and slide it down to his chin. "This is fucking ridiculous…" he mumbled to himself as he prayed to Lord Jashin silently. He said to Thanerah with a hint of force in his voice while looking away angrily "Fine…"

Thanerah squealed happily and tightened her hold around Thunder "Did you hear that, Thunder? You're going to stay with us!" he grinned widely, showing his countless white sharp teeth and licked Thanerah's cheek.

Hidan rubbed his forehead and asked himself "What the fuck have I gotten myself into…?"

* * *

><p>After Hidan opened the door of their apartment Thunder immediately entered and went into the bedroom. "H-Hey! Stop you stupid fucking mutt!" shouted Hidan in anger as he chased after him. Thanerah giggled under her breath as the door closed behind her.<p>

Soon she saw Hidan dragging Thunder out of their bedroom with some slight difficulty. "Thanerah, you're fucking responsible for him, okay?"

"Okay, okay" she said to Thunder "Please calm down or else he will lose control" Thunder just growled at Hidan before he charged up to give a small spark on him. He yelped in surprise and sudden pain of the spark then waved his hand where Thunder sparked him.

"Fuck…" Hidan grumbled as he waved his hand to make the pain fade away. He said to Thanerah "I don't think I can fucking do this" Thanerah walked towards him and hugged around his torso while looking up at him.

"Come on, honey. Please, cooperate with each other, for me"

Hidan pouted while looking down at his wife and he shoved his hands in his pockets "There better be sex later on"

She sighed heavily and nodded "Okay, okay"

They both heard Thunder whimpered so they both looked to see him sitting on his bottom while looking pleadingly at them. "What the fuck do you want?"

Thunder strode into the kitchen and the couple watched carefully, Thunder patted the fridge with his paw and whimpered once more. *[_F-Food…]_* Thanerah heard Thunder said faintly in her mind.

"He's hungry"

Hidan pulled himself away from Thanerah and walked to the fridge, he opened it and asked Thanerah "What the fuck do you think it wants to eat?"

"Um…steak?" suggested Thanerah

"The leftovers?" he asked while looking over his shoulder.

"I guess"

Hidan grabbed the untouched leftover of their steak and mash potatoes and suddenly they were taken away from Thunder who swallowed them in one gulp, literally. Hidan stared in disbelief and disgusted with the two empty plates in his hands.

"That was…fucking gross" he said as he turned to the sink and put the dishes inside, Thanerah got to Thunder's side to pat his head as he chew his dinner.

"Thanerah," she turned to look at him to see him leaning against the counter with his arms crossed on his chest "did you train lately? Because I know that you don't want to be a fucking Mist forever. Have you train recently and your gun shooting"

"Wha—Gun shooting?" she asked in surprise

"Yeah, gun shooting"

"What about you? How come you don't have any weapons?"

"My fucking scythe is being remodeled in another town since the Blacksmith here is closed and fucking dead! And I'm only stuck with guns now but there are much not missions now and then because my fucking father wants to keep as many Jashinists as possible"

"Um…no. I didn't have any practice with gun fighting or what so ever. I've been busy with the research with Doctor Raze"

"Then we'll head to the Training Ground to shape you up."

Hidan walked towards the door and it opened before him. Thanerah followed and Thunder was too but Hidan soon ordered Thunder "You. Stay" Thunder froze from his spot but he growled at Hidan then he looked at Thanerah.

"It's okay, boy. You can stay here. Please don't make a mess while we're away" she said sweetly to him as she pet his head. He nodded after she petted him then she and Hidan walked out of the apartment together.

* * *

><p>They went through the double iron doors and see a large room with combat mats and shooting zone, but there was no one but them. "Wow, it's so…empty" mumbled Thanerah as she looked around. Hidan groaned softly then strolled towards the shooting zone.<p>

Thanerah followed beside him then got into a booth, Hidan went to the side and the wall immediately summoned many types of guns. "What kind of gun do you fucking want?" asked Hidan.

Thanerah gulped nervously and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know" He anime-sweat dropped at her before he glanced at the guns. Soon he took out a small one and passed it to her.

"Try to take a few rounds" said Hidan as he pushed the red button at the side. Soon a white head statue appeared on the opposite side of them. She inhaled deeply to release the stress from her body and she hesitatingly aimed. She shot with her eyes closed and her ears were slightly ringing from the loud bangs of the gun.

Afterwards she stopped and opened her eyes to see her results. She managed to damage the statue but there were also some misses. She turned to Hidan nervously and asked "So, how did I do?"

"You did…okay I guess" soon he went behind her and grabbed her hands – that was holding the gun still – then helped her aiming the statue. Thanerah was consumed by Hidan's warmth and touch and she nearly let go of the gun in her hand by accident but Hidan was helpfully holding her gun up.

"Don't shoot with your eyes close and aim your target directly"

Thanerah blushed furiously then she concentrated properly and inhaled deeply. Hidan arched a brow at her "You okay?" she smiled softly at him and nodded.

"I'm fine"

He continued to look at her suspiciously and said "Okay…" then he looked back at the barely ruined head statue "Now fucking concentrate"

Thanerah snapped out of her little fantasy world and looked back at her target. "R-Right" she aimed at its forehead and she trig the bullet.

"Shoot" just as he said it she pulled the trigger. She watched as the statue's forehead was hit by the bullet.

Thanerah grinned widely and Hidan eased his grip on her hands "Now try to aim without me" He finally released her hand but still stood close behind her to observe her. She inhaled deeply once more then aimed once more but to its right eye. She pulled the trigger once more and it aimed perfectly.

"Hmm, you're a quick learner" compliment Hidan as he rubbed his chin in amusement.

She grinned widely at him "I'm quite surprise myself"


	52. Loud

**Okay, I'm on the edge of tears over here because I was expecting more than one review but...better one than nothing, right? But still! TT_TT I know that you're supposed to publish your stories once or twice a week but I can't hold it that long but after this chapter, I'm going to wait until I have more than two reviews.**

* * *

><p>Thanerah was in the bathroom while Hidan was sleeping soundlessly in bed. It was 3 in the morning but she couldn't sleep because her mind was clouded by the thought of her being pregnant with Hidan's child. She managed to get a pregnancy test from Doctor Raze. She didn't know why or how he got it but she didn't bother to ask, just relieve to have finally found one. Well, make it two just to be certain.<p>

She waited for both of them to come to the conclusion of her quiet questions. She tapped her finger on the wash basin as she looked at the perfected lined pregnancy test sticks. "Come on, come on, come on…" she grumbled as her tap increased from getting impatient.

After 30 minutes the results finally came. Thanerah sighed heavily in relief "I'm not pregnant…phew"

"Is that why you're up so fucking late?"

She flinched from the familiar voice from the door and she nervously looked to see Hidan leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed on his bare chest with an arched brow. "What the fuck are you doing, Thanerah?"

"I-I…" she was utterly surprised, due from the stuttering.

Hidan decided to find out by his own way, so he walked towards her and took the pregnancy test away from her hand. When he realized what it was he arched a brow "Why the fuck are you taking a pregnancy test? It's not really fucking necessary"

"I-It's not?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Having a baby by both pure Jashinists is quite a…" he tried to find the right words "…challenge"

Thanerah arched a brow "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't fucking know. All I know is that it's not as easy as you may think. I know a couple of my friends trying to have a baby with their mates and it takes A LOT of work. Sometimes they fall unconscious during the process"

Thanerah made a face of pain and made a hiss sound through her gritted teeth "And the women?"

"They…well…I don't fucking know. It's a really small chance to get someone pregnant, even after the hard work" he gave up at the end with a simple shrug. He rubbed his chin in deep thought "Although there is a fucking special week of mating…"

"Wh-What?"

"In Jashin traditions, there's this one week for Jashinists to mate and to conceive a baby to be certain for Jashinists to last. It has been going through the generations since the beginning of Jashinism"

"…When does it happen?"

"Um…around December, after the anniversary of Jashinism"

"What about the citizens?"

"The citizens are normal; women can get fucking pregnant so easily"

"Have you…ever got someone preg—"

He quickly protested "Of course not! Don't you remember? I haven't had sex for 5 centuries!"

Thanerah laughed nervously "Sorry" then she asked him "What if an immortal Jashinist has a baby with a half immortal Jashinist?"

"That wouldn't be likely because it would be heartbroken since the other can age and the other not. Besides, it's against the laws to do so; Lord Jashin doesn't want his followers to be devoured by grief. It will only make them fucking weak"

"One more question"

He sighed heavily "What is it now?"

"Can full Jashinists drop down into civilians?"

"No, they can't. Once you're a pure Jashinist, there is no turning back. From civilian into a warrior, that can happen but it can't be vice versa"

"Oh…"

Soon Hidan said "Now, let's go back to bed"

* * *

><p>Months later, Hidan and Thanerah are going really well together. Especially their sex life, they do it nearly every day and there were times when Hidan nearly dislocate her hips from being too hard but fortunately her body heals thanks to Jashinism. Of course, Thunder was keep out of the bedroom whenever they were having sex but when they are not Thunder sleeps in their bedroom on the carpet floor.<p>

Thanerah has gotten stronger as well and – to Hidan's conclusion – she is nearly a Ghost soldier. During her progress she continued to work under Doctor Raze of his research of spirits and Thunder – of course with Thanerah's permission.

Thanerah fluttered her eyes open to be greeted with beautiful purple ones. She smiled softly at her husband "Good morning" he smirked softly as he was lightly making circles on her arm while she was lying on her side with Hidan behind her, with the covers over their naked bodies.

"Morning babe" replied Hidan, he leaned forward and pecked her lips warmly. She smiled against his lips and kissed back warmly as well as her hand came up to intertwine with his silver locks of hair. Thanerah pulled away in need of air and rested her head on the pillow.

"How long have you been awake?"

"An hour or so" he answered without thinking which made Thanerah to blush.

Thanerah asked him politely "So, what are you going to do for the day?"

"I have to go to the town to get my new scythe. It's a two day journey"

Her smile was replaced by a deep frown "Can I come?"

He chuckled "Well, I suppose you can but what about your research with Doc?"

"I'm sure he can handle things with himself for two days, he's still trying to discover the location of the 1st spirit"

"What?" he asked with an arch brow and his small smile disappeared from his handsome face "You know, looking for spirits is a frown upon in the Council"

She covered her mouth as if she has let out the most important secret that would cause the end of the earth "Shit, I'm not supposed to tell you that" she cursed under her breath while looking away from him as she slapped herself mentally.

Hidan smirked widely "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me"

"Cross your heart?"

Suddenly his face dropped into a deep frown and lazy eyes "Not this shit again, Thanerah"

"Pretty please!" she pleaded with her hands clapped together tightly.

Hidan sighed heavily "Fine, cross my heart"

She smiled and pecked his nose. "Thanks" soon the door was opened and Thunder popped his head "Hey Thunder"

Hidan's frown deepened "Mutt" he growled under his breath as Thunder entered then curled around his usually spot on the carpet floor to rest a bit. Hidan and Thanerah glanced at each other before looking back at Thunder.

"Didn't have much sleep last night?" asked Thanerah

*[yes, thanks to you two]* Thunder answered grumpily.

Thanerah blushed and quickly apologized "Sorry about that"

Hidan glanced between Thanerah and Thunder "What the fuck did he say now?"

"He didn't have enough sleep because of us last night" she answered with a small grin on her face. He grinned back before he said to Thunder

"Were we really that fucking loud?"

*[YES, you psycho bastard!]* He answered

Thanerah giggled by Thunder's thought, Hidan asked her "What did he say?"

"N-Nothing, Hidan"


	53. Business

**Won't continue unless I receive three reviews! I know, I'm evil! Bwhahahahaaha! :-D**

* * *

><p>Hidan and Thanerah entered the teleportation. Soon they were blinded by bright light and when it disappeared they appear at the ruined city. "Let's go" said Hidan as he walked forward. Thanerah sighed heavily as she looked around.<p>

*It's been a while since I got out…* she thought then quickly followed Hidan.

* * *

><p>After the long hours of being in a train while watching them passing through many fields and small towns, Thanerah fell asleep on Hidan until they finally reached their destination.<p>

When the train stopped Hidan awoke from his little nap. He looked outside the window with Thanerah sleeping on his shoulder. "We're here…" he mumbled then he looked at Thanerah and smiled softly. "Sleeps like an angel…" he mumbled to himself, he soon grabbed her shoulder to shake her up.

"Sweetie? Thanerah, wake up"

Thanerah fluttered her eyes open and asked wearily "Wh-What?" He smirked and said "We're here now get up"

Thanerah yawned then stood up from her seat and rubbed the back of her neck to ease the soreness as he stood up. Hidan grabbed her shoulders and lead her out of the train before it could take off.

When they got off the doors immediately closed and the train immediately rode away in a fast speed. Thanerah had to hold her hair down from the harsh wind by the fast train then asked Hidan "Where are we?"

Hidan smirked then cupped her face and turned her head to look instead. She gasped when she saw a large city with many building that looked squish together but nonetheless looks resilient. "Oh my God…" she mumbled in awe of the city. Hidan released her head then went behind her to wrap his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

"Yeah, it's called Endless City. It's always full of people, day or night. It's also quite hard to know you're way around but it's also quite beautiful in the inside" then he whispered to her "Hanatul City was just like this once…"

Thanerah glanced at Hidan "You think we can restore it?"

"…maybe not so soon but I'll be fucking certain that you see it when it happens"

She smiled softly at him before looking back at the city, she soon asked him "Where's this shop that we have to go to get your scythe?"

Hidan sighed heavily which tickled the back of her neck but soon he pulled away and immediately her body ached for his touch but she managed to control herself from jumping onto Hidan for his warmth.

Hidan grabbed her wrist softly and dragged her down the stairs towards the bustling roads "W-Wait, Hidan!"

* * *

><p>Hidan dragged Thanerah through many different roads which are always full of people, she immediately got lost in the first hour. If Hidan wasn't holding her hand she would have been lost a long time ago. She had no idea how Hidan could remember the roads in a big city like this. It's a really large city, with many different level buildings, many shops selling many kinds of things, some street markets, children playing, there was also some strange creatures that are like humans.<p>

Besides the humans there are half humans and half animals like bunny people, fox people, cat people with only ears and tail. It was quite strange; there were also other creatures like man with many different and strange traits. *This is definitely not a **human** realm* thought Thanerah as she looked at the different races of people.

Suddenly she heard from Hidan "I would stop staring if I were you" warned Hidan as he brought her closer so he could wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her close and certain to be under his protection. Thanerah blushed deeply and avoid eye contact with him since he'll only embarrass her more.

Soon they stopped in front of a workshop with the sound of iron being smashed, the workshop's name was made out of metal but it was hard to read for Thanerah since it's not really neat to read. She went inside the shop with Hidan and had to dodge her head from hanging chains from the ceiling. She looked around to see many kinds of weapons and guns made from craftsmanship but she doesn't see anybody but she and Hidan.

"Elogorse! You in here?" shouted Hidan as he looked around.

"Elogorse?" asked Thanerah with an arched brow, Hidan turned to look at her

"He's an old friend of mine" soon he shouted once more "Hey, where the fuck are you?"

Hidan went to the back and saw his old friend working on a hot red heating metal on an anvil and a hammer with a mask and gloves on to protect himself from the sparks as he smashed onto the hot iron. "Hey!" shouted Hidan with a grin as he walked towards his old friend.

His back was facing Hidan and the noise was covering the sound so he wasn't aware of his presence. Hidan touched his shoulder but when he did, Elogorse immediately react by swinging the hot metal iron across to hit Hidan's head.

Hidan saw it coming and quickly ducked "Whoa!" the hot iron hit the wooden pillar instead of Hidan's head.

"Who goes there?" asked Elogorse, soon he pushed his helmet up and immediately saw Hidan. "Hidan! You sonofabitch!" he exclaimed with a big grin as he dropped his things and quickly gave Hidan a big squeeze of a hug. Hidan slightly suffocated but grinned "H-Hey, long time no see…" he managed to gasp out.

Thanerah watched them in amusement as she crossed her arms on her chest with a small smile on her face. *This is quite amusing for some reason…*

After Elogorse released Hidan he said "Wow, it has been – what? - 20 years since the last time I saw you?" asked Elogorse as he placed his glove hands on his waist with a sly grin.

Hidan laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head "Yeah, I fucking guess so" soon he mentioned Thanerah to come here. She obeyed, when she got to his side he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Elogorse, this is my wife Thanerah. Thanerah this is Elogorse"

He grinned as he took his hand out to shake "I would shake you with my bare hand but I bet you don't like sweaty ones" She only laughed nervously and gladly shook his glove hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Elogorse"

"Same here to you" soon he asked Hidan "How come I wasn't invited to the wedding?" after he pulled his hand away from Thanerah and crossed his buff arms on his chest.

Hidan's face dropped into a deep frown "Well I'm fucking sorry but we're not officially married yet. When the ceremony comes, I'll invite you"

He grinned widely then suddenly patted Hidan's back hard, it almost made Hidan to huff out from out of breath from the hard impact. Hidan coughed for a second them composed himself while softly glaring at Elogorse "H-Hey, take it easy"

He only responded with a wide grin before Hidan asked him "Is my scythe done?" Elogorse's face brightened and he hit his fist in his hand.

"Ah! Yes, wait right here!" he quickly went to the side which was nothing but finished weapons. He pushed some weapons away while grumbling "Argh, where is that blasted thing…?" Soon he exclaimed "Aha, here it is!" he quickly returned while holding a three bladed scythe with black and silver details with an iron rope from the bottom of the staff, just like his old one.

Hidan grinned widely as he received his new weapon "Thanks" soon he twirl it around his hand expertly without much effort then stopped the scythe as it was weighing on his finger. "Hmm, nicely balanced…" mumbled Hidan as he was observing it.

Soon he stabbed the scythe into the air and the blades suddenly shifted to it pointed downwards as the staff with the sharp part of the blade sticking out from the side, like a long sword. Hidan's grin widened – if that's even possible – and placed his sword/scythe on his back and tied the rope controller around his waist like his old one.

"Thanks again for this. I bet this took you a lot of fucking work" appreciate Hidan as he dug his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a small leather bag and dropped it on Elogorse's offering hand. From the sound of it when it landed on his hand, it was coins. He opened it to check and pulled out a golden shining coin with a grin on his face.

"Nice doing business with you, Hidan"


	54. Laundry

After returning from the Endless city and receiving Hidan's new scythe, everything was normal. Thanerah was at home while collecting the dirt clothes from the basket in the bathroom where they throw their clothes in. "Argh, disgusting…" she grumbled to herself as she smelled the sweat and rag of the used clothes. She put them all into another basket then lifted them up.

She walked out of the bathroom to the living room then placed the basket of dirty laundry on the couch. Soon she heard the front door being opened and she saw Hidan entering. "Welcome back" greeted Thanerah, as usual, while tying her long black hair into a high pony tail while wearing a large baggy shirt with black shorts with simple sneakers. Hidan stopped at his tracks when he saw her then he asked

"What the fuck are you doing, Thanerah?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to do the laundry"

"…do you fucking know where the laundry room is?" he asked with an upcoming grin on his face as he crossed his arms on his chest. Thanerah blushed while glaring softly at Hidan

"I…knew that you were coming so I just prepared myself" she lied but unfortunately he saw it.

"Liar" said Hidan as his grin widened, and then he said with a soft sigh "I'll come with you" he walked past her but before he walked down the hallway, he gave Thanerah a big slap on her butt.

"Hey!" yelped Thanerah in surprise as she glared at Hidan over her shoulder. He didn't look at her but she somehow knew that he was grinning widely. Thanerah huffed as she crossed her arms then she glanced at Thunder who was lying on the couch while wagging his tail lazily over the edge of the couch. "You want to come with us?" she asked Thunder. He opened one lazy eye at her before closing it while shaking his head as his answer to her.

Soon she felt another hard slap on her butt from behind then saw Hidan walked past her while wearing a black tank top with black trousers with silver lining coming down from the side and normal dark grey sneakers. "Hidan cut that out!" she screeched with her face flushed while rubbing her sore bottom. He only responded with a grin and excused himself

"What? You have a nice fucking ass"

"But that doesn't mean that you can slap it as hard as you like! I mean, it seriously hurts!"

Hidan groaned "How many times do I have to fucking tell you? We're Jashinists for Jashin's sake!"

"I'm still getting use to the traditions!"

"You've been a Jashinist for nearly a fucking year now!"

"And yet I still didn't give a sacrifice to Lord Jashin!"

Hidan immediately decided to cross the line "All right, that's enough!" he did a big X sign with his arms at her and she immediately stopped. "This is going nowhere so can we just go to the fucking laundry room already?" he whined with a deep frown on his face, it made him look cute.

She smirked softly then suddenly leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips. He seemed to be surprise from it but smirked widely and kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her. She soon pulled away to soon while Hidan was still at daze. He cleared his throat to clear his mind but he didn't bother to remove his arms around her.

"Wha-What the fuck was that for?" he stuttered while asking.

She giggled at his cute stuttering self; he knew what she was giggling at so he groaned deeply while closing his eyes to calm down but his hold around her tightened. "Shut up" he said but she continued to giggle. Then she said

"Come on" she managed to pull herself out of his arms, even though her inner self was whining and crying a river in pain when she didn't feel his arms around her. She walked to the couch to collect the basket of clothes but soon it was taken away by Hidan.

"Hidan?" asked Thanerah but he only grinned at her then walked towards the exit. She smiled softly before following him.

* * *

><p>After throwing the white clothes into the washing machine, Thanerah closed the door and turned on the machine. Soon she saw the washing machine being filled with water and soon the dirty clothes started to spin with soap appearing. She composed herself properly then hopped onto the washing machine easily and crossed her arms while resting her elbow on her knees.<p>

Hidan was across her while leaning on the drying machine with his foot and arms crossed. Everything went quiet for a moment before Hidan suddenly had a grin on his face and she saw the lust in his eyes. "Hidan…?" she asked, knowing fully well of what he is thinking.

He just continued to grin at her like a fox and strode towards her until he was standing right in front of her. "Yes…?" he asked as he softly nuzzled his nose against hers. She blushed furiously and she surpassed a moan when she felt his hand sliding up in her shirt towards her breast. She let out a shaky sigh when they reached their targets and he showed no mercy.

* * *

><p>Thanerah shuddered above Hidan with their sweaty naked bodies pressed against another after receiving their climax together. She laid her head on his rising and falling chest as he was breathing heavily with her. Sometimes she would twitch from the feeling while it was slowly fading out of her system. She felt his strong and safe arms wrapped around her, and it brought her close to him as much as possible.<p>

She smiled as she cuddled her face on his chest then she looked at him. "You've planned this, didn't you?" she asked with a small grin on her face while pushing her damp black hair away from her face. Hidan had thrown her hairband during their sex. Hidan smirked widely

"Perhaps" he replied but she fully know what he meant by that.

She glanced at the washing machine to see that clothes are done "It's done" she said to Hidan and she quickly gathered her clothes sprawled on the floor and dressed herself quickly.

Hidan sat up as well and also dressed himself up with his sprawled clothes.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was folding the dried up clothes while Hidan was doing some pushups with Thunder lying on his back. Considering Thunder to weight around 81kg, Thanerah could see some sweat forming on Hidan even though he was pushing himself with one hand.<p>

She smiled at the two before she finished folding the last clothing. She put them all inside the basket and carried them into the bedroom. While she was putting the clothing away, she heard a telephone ringing. She immediately stopped and turned her head towards the sound to see Hidan's telephone on the night stand which was ringing.

So being a curious wife she walked to collect the ringing phone into her hands. She checked the number to see that it's anonymous so she answered herself by flipping it open. "Hello?"

She heard a male's voice from the other line "General? Since when did your voice started to be feminine?"

She surpass a laugh "This is his wife speaking"

"Oh, I do apologize"

"That's all right. Now, what do you want with my husband?"

"I just want to inform him that the High Priest wishes to see him"

"All right, I'll send the message to him"

"Please do" then he hung up.

Thanerah closed the cell phone then returned to the living room. She immediately heard him "Who the fuck was that, Thanerah?" asked Hidan as he was sitting on the couch while using a white small towel to wipe the sweats off his forehead. Thunder was sleeping on the floor on its crossed paws while wagging his long tail side to side.

"I don't know but he told me to tell you that the High Priest wants to see you"

As she expected, Hidan flinched and he looked at Thanerah "What does he want with me now?" he asked with a small growl. She shrugged her shoulders and replied

"He didn't say"

He looked away from her and sighed heavily. He soon stood up and quickly went to the bedroom to change. After she heard the bedroom door being closed she let out a deep sigh. Thunder opened one eye at her and asked her telepathy *[What's wrong with your husband?]*

*[It's quite personal]*

*[…whatever you say]* soon he closed his eye.

Thanerah heard the door being opened so she looked to see Hidan walking towards her while wearing his uniform. She held out the phone to him then he accepted it and put it in his pocket. He pecked her lingering then pulled away "See you later…" then he soon walked out of the apartment.

Thanerah sighed heavily after he left then walked around the couch to drop herself on it. She looked at the ceiling as she sighed; suddenly she heard the door being knocked. She sat up quickly with an arched brow "Hidan?"

She quickly got out of the couch and reached the door to open it. It revealed to be Doctor Raze himself. "Doctor Raze, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I found the first location of the 1st spirit. Now, please hurry. We have to be quick" he said.

"Oh" she quickly glanced back at Thunder to see him wide awake; he's always wide awake at Doctor Raze's presence. She glanced back at the doctor and hold up one finger "Hold on a minute" she let the door open to let Doctor Raze in. She quickly walked down the hallway to the bedroom to change while Doctor Raze looked around the apartment. He was going to sit on the couch but since Thunder was there and he didn't like the poor doctor, he growled dangerously with electrical sparks charging.

Doctor Raze kept his distant with the creature and just wait for Thanerah to return.

After Thanerah dressed into her uniform, she managed to find a pen and a small piece of paper. She quickly written something for Hidan and place it on the nightstand. Then she quickly walked out of the bedroom.


	55. Chess

**Note: Sorry for taking such a long time to post stories. I've been pretty busy with my school and all. I'm surprise this story is shooting up like a rocket! That makes me so happy! Please message and rate to keep my inspiration! Thank you my beloved readers and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hidan walked down the grand hallways filled with illumined lights above his heads as the windows were draped with red thick curtains, the floor covered by a big red carpet with golden lining at the edges on both side and old paintings and statues of great warriors of Jashinists. Finally Hidan stopped in front of the two grand metal doors where his father's office is held. He groaned deeply then took in a deep breath.<p>

*Lord, help me…* he prayed to Lord Jashin mentally as the doors opened to let him enter. After walking through two more metal doors – as security – he finally walked through the last door. The guards went slightly tense from the sound of the opening doors but when they realized that it was the General they relaxed.

Hidan stopped and crossed his arms behind him as the metal doors closed. "You want to see me?" he asked with a small growl while glaring at the floor. He didn't dare to look up at his father who was sitting behind the desk that is made out of dark wood with some pure gold details while drinking a glass of brandy. His desk was neatly organized with paperwork and such, a full wall of book shelves that were filled with organized books; a few statues and paintings around as decorations but Hidan didn't care.

Hidan's father – The High Priest and his name is Odan – he look old enough to be a father but nonetheless was far older as he may seem to be. He lived longer than Hidan – of course – and was a High Priest for countless centuries. "Yes" he glanced at his son with his red eyes, Hidan got his by his mother but the hair was nonetheless the same. Odan's silver hair was longer but it was tied in a low pony-tail. He wore delicate robes as a High Priest but not those long robes that could make you trip; just until his ankle.

The robes were mixed with red, yellow and haze but it fit perfectly for the High Priest. Just like his son, his chest is slightly exposed and he was quite fit even though he rarely goes outside to do what he used to do in his younger days when he was a Phantom Jashinist.

Hidan growled with a small sneer "What the fuck do you want?"

"Hidan, how many times do I have to tell you about that mouth of yours?" Odan asked while softly glaring at his son, even though he wasn't looking at him eye to eye; as always. Odan groaned softly at the back of his throat and thought with a small glare *Stubborn boy…*

Hidan's hands on his back turned into a fist, holding the urge to walk to his father to beat him up senseless for the crime that haunted him since that day, but he managed to hold down his hunger and growled once more "What do you want?"

Odan didn't answer immediately but instead said to the guards that were standing at the corners of the room. "Leave us for a moment" they both didn't question him and just bow their heads then walked out of the office as commanded. After they left Odan stood up from his desk and walked towards the table of chess with two chairs available at the side of the room.

"What's wrong with having a small moment with my son who I haven't seen for 2 centuries?"

Hidan glared at him from the corner of his eyes as his jaw tightened but he didn't say a word. Odan sat in the chess table and mentioned Hidan to sit on the other. Hidan narrowed his eyes at suspicion but however obeyed Odan's silent offer. After Hidan sat on the side of the black pieces of the chess, Odan first made his move.

"So…I heard that you've been bonded with someone" Odan tried to start a conversation with his only living son but he didn't reply. Hidan continued to look at him in suspicion then move a piece as it was his turn of the chess.

"Come now, Hidan. Have you lost your voice? You were speaking fine a moment ago" Odan said nonchalantly as he made his move on the chess table.

Hidan's jaw tightened then move a pawn forward "…yes" he growled as he answered.

Odan glanced up at Hidan to see him glaring at the chess table then he sighed heavily as he moved his white tower piece forward "You don't need to glare at the chess table to death, you know?"

"If I look at you, I won't be able to control myself from shooting you"

"Even if you did, you know I won't die" he said with a triumph smirk as he move.

Hidan growled at the back of his throat then move another piece "Well? Are you going to tell me about her?" asked Odan then he looked up at his son teasingly "of him?"

Hidan nearly dropped his piece but managed to gain his senses, he glared at his father and stabbed the piece that he was holding on the chess table. "**Her** name is Thanerah and that's all you need to fucking know"

Odan sighed heavily as he move a piece "No matter how much you denied, I'm always going to be your father"

Suddenly Hidan banged on the chess table, making the pieces to fall over and ruined "I'll always know you as my father who fucking killed my mother!" he shouted in pure anger as he glared at his father with so much anger after shooting up from his seat.

Odan didn't seem to be surprise of Hidan's outburst; in fact, he was expecting him to react like this. "Hidan…" he sighed heavily "…look you don't understand the whole story"

Hidan pushed himself away from Odan and shouted "I don't need to hear the same fucking excuse! 'You're not ready yet' or 'I'll tell you when the time comes'! Look, I have enough of your bullshit excuses! It doesn't change the fact that you killed mother!"

Suddenly Hidan was lifted in the air by Odan by using his hand. Hidan choked from surprise and grabbed Odan's wrists as to try to force him to release but it was futile. He met his father's dark glare and he growled "You are still stubborn as ever…You still haven't matured after all these years. I'll tell you what **really** happened that night when you're ready"

Hidan glared hard at his father "Damn you…" he growled. Odan's grip around his son's neck tightened and he nearly choked out of his breath. Then he finally released Hidan, he walked back to his desk as Hidan coughed to regain his air.

After Hidan regain his air, he glared at his father as he sat back on his arm chair. "You may leave" demanded Odan and Hidan didn't hesitate to do so. Odan sighed heavily as he collected the glass of brandy and was going to take a sip but soon a gun fire was heard and the glass of brandy shattered into tiny little pieces with the copper-color liquid spilled. Odan glared hard at his son who shot his brandy and Hidan only replied with a smirk.

Hidan put the gun back to its vessel that is always tied around his right thigh. He was going to exit the office but soon he felt a shot in his head. "Fuck!" he groaned in pain as he covered his bleeding forehead where the bullet went through and a puddle of blood was already forming on the ground. Hidan glared hard at his father over his shoulder as he was smirking with a smoking gun pointing at Hidan.

"Why the fuck did you just shoot me in the head? That fucking hurts, you know?" Hidan asked as he was trying to stop the rushing blood pouring out of the hole in his head.

Odan just smirked widely and put his gun back to its vessel "Be grateful that it was your head instead of your ass of balls"

Hidan growled under his breath and quickly walked out of the office. After Hidan left, Odan's smirk quickly disappeared from his voice then covered his eyes with his hand while feeling a small shot of guilt in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Hidan returned to the apartment just as the bleeding stop in his forehead. "Thanks Jashin…" he mumbled as he wiped the blood off his healed forehead. He quickly went into the bathroom to check it. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but to immediately see the image of his father.<p>

Hidan growled under his breath and quickly shook himself to get to his senses. He concentrated back to his forehead to see a few smears of blood. He turned on the water of the basin and used the water to clean his forehead but he knew that the back of his hair is mix with his blood. He quickly turned off the water basin and decided to have a quick shower.

Hidan walked out of the bathroom with a white bathrobe wrapped around his waist and another towel to dry his silver messy hair. That's when he realized how quiet the apartment is, it's too quiet for his taste and he didn't hear a greeting from Thanerah as she usually does.

"Thanerah?" asked Hidan with a small shout but there was no reply. He walked down the small hallway to enter the bedroom but there was no sign of her. "Where'd she go?" he mumbled while asking himself. Then his eyes landed on a small note that was placed on the nightstand. Hidan quickly strode to collect it in his hand and it read

_**Dear Hidan,**_

_**After you left Doctor Raze came so I have to go with him to find the 1**__**st**__** spirit. I may come back within an hour or two but I hope I'll see you again soon enough. I know that sounds corny but guess that's one of the hobbies of being a wife**_

Hidan smirked softly but continued to read

_**I'll see you later and don't worry about me. I have Thunder with me so I'm perfectly safe. **_

_**You wife, Thanerah**_

Next to it was a lipstick kiss. Hidan's smirk was soon replaced by a small frown and he re-read the letter once again. He sighed heavily and tapped his finger on the back of the paper. *Well…I should let her handle this without my protection. That stupid Ukrah mutt is with her anyway so I guess it's all right.* but was he making the right decision?


	56. Chase

Dr. Raze's ship easily landed in a forest which is very far away from Hanatul, it almost took the entire day, and unlike she thought when she was writing the small note to Hidan. The back hatch of the ship was soon opened and Thanerah walked out by it with a gun to find the 1st spirit, an eye scope, arm computer and a gun for protection attached to her right thigh. Thunder was beside her and she felt relief that he was with her because the area was dark but she could see some small lights floating around in the air.

She heard Dr. Raze in her eye scope which is also a communicator "Can you hear me, Thanerah?" he asked. Thanerah touched the communicator lightly but replied

"Yeah, I can hear you" she scanned the area as her eye scope targeted in different spots but nothing special appeared. She asked Dr. Raze "Are you certain that the first spirit is here?"

"Yes, I'm quite certain" replied Dr. Raze with confidence.

Thanerah let out a heavy sigh and mumbled "I hope so…"

"What was that?" asked Dr. Raze as he was unaware of what she just said.

She quickly replied "Nothing doc" she walked forward with Thunder walking beside her. The back hatch was soon closed and she went tense for a moment. She heard Dr. Raze said

"I'll be here to secure the ship and try to help you find the spirit. Now hurry, we don't have much time"

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that…" mumbled Thanerah under her breath as she scanned the area with her eye scope. Dr. Raze just ignored that last comment and continued to work in the hologram computer in the ship. Thanerah shoot the spirit gun to the air and immediately spread its particles in the air and slowly rained like before.

She looked at the hologram computer around her wrist and tapped a few buttons to make a map appeared. It scanned the area as the life particle does but it soon beeped red. "Nothing here…" she mumbled.

* * *

><p>She looked around of spirits for an hour and she near to give up. She stopped to let out a frustrating sigh then asked the doctor "Doctor, are you certain that it's around here?"<p>

"Yes!"

"Are you sure? Because I'm starting to have my doubts"

"Just keep searching, Thanerah"

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance "What about this? We switch places than we argue!" soon she heard Dr. Raze exclaimed from the other line, obviously ignoring what she said.

He exclaimed "W-Wait! I have it in my map, it's very near you! To the east!" he said with excitement in his voice.

Thanerah looked at the east and her eye scope immediately targeted a bird with a broken wing. "Oh my…" she cooed in pity as she quickly kneeled beside it and carefully collected the fallen bird in her hands after putting the spirit gun down.

It twitted rapidly in alert but soon she brought a hand out to pet it softly in the head as she cooed it "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you"

She soon heard Dr. Raze "Have you found it?"

"Yes, it's a bird with a broken wing"

"Good, now come back here quickly so we can extract it"

"What do you by 'extract' it?" she asked the Dr. wryly.

"Don't worry; we're just going to get a small sample of it than release it back to its nature. No harm done" explained Dr. Raze.

Thanerah collected the spirit gun with her hand while using the other to hold the bird. She whistled to Thunder and they both walked back to the ship.

After settling the bird in a safe container to be brought back to the lab to be extracted, Thanerah buckled herself on her seat next to Dr. Raze as he was starting the engine. Just as he was going to take off, an alert screen hologram suddenly appeared so Dr. Raze stopped to take off.

"What is this?" mumbled Dr. Raze while narrowing his eyes at the 'error' screen, he tried to push a few more buttons to solve the problem but nothing changed. "That's very odd indeed…" he mumbled, mostly talking to himself.

Thanerah unbuckled herself and said as she stood up "I'm going to check it out"

"W-Wait!" protested Dr. Raze but she was already going down the ladder.

She opened the small hatch door and walked outside. She looked at the ship from her view to see that its fine. She was going to go back inside but then she heard some sparks nearby. Being curious, she followed the sound of sparking electricity. She stopped when she found an open panel with two wires unplugged with each other.

"What the…?" she mumbled with an arch brow. She looked around to be certain that nobody was there. When she was, she looked back to the open panel and quickly plugged the two wires. Soon she heard the engine of the ship engine in active. She closed the panel and wondered *Who would do this…?* she was going to walk back to the ship but suddenly someone wrapped an arm around her waist and covered her mouth to prevent her to scream.

Her eyes widened and she struggled greatly as a harsh voice whispered in her ear "Where do you think you're going, wolf-woman?"

Soon they were surrounded by men in black garments with black masks over their faces to hide their identity. "Another one I see" said one of them. Soon they heard Dr. Raze's voice from the entrance of the ship.

"Thanerah, what's taking you so long? Come on"

Thanerah's kidnappers quickly brought her into the shadows to hide as Dr. Raze walked outside while scanning the area. Soon one of the kidnappers sneaked behind Dr. Raze with a knife in his hand. Thanerah's eyes widened and she tried to say something to Dr. Raze to warn him but the kidnapper that was holding her was covering her mouth tightly.

Finally she bite his hand and he wince in pain so he had to pull away from her mouth "Dr. Ra-!" she stopped when Dr. Raze was hit hard behind the head so he fell unconscious on the ground.

Soon Thanerah was force to face her kidnapper that was holding her and he growled at her dangerously "Do that again and I'll stitch that pretty lips of yours permanently" She only glared hard at him then spat him.

The other flinched and watched tensely. The kidnapper she spat wiped Thanerah's spit off his cheek in disgust then glared hard at her. "You're really damn stubborn…" he growled then suddenly slapped her hard across the cheek. She could feel the burning sensation in her cheek and had no doubt that it leaves a red hand mark but nonetheless, she embraced the pain.

She looked back to her kidnapper and licked her blood clean which spilled out of her mouth from the slap. "Is that it?" she asked with daring eyes. She could feel her blood boiling under her skin and an unknown hunger of destruction boiling in her stomach.

Her kidnappers sent each other some unease glances until they heard a screech from the entrance of the ship. They all turned their heads to see Thunder with him charging up his sparks. "Thunder!" exclaimed Thanerah with a wide grin on her face.

Thunder charged towards Thanerah's kidnappers but surprisingly they vanish in a shroud of shadows when he attacked them. He went confused for a moment then suddenly went limp when one of the kidnappers hit a sensitive pressure point. Thunder's left arm went limp but growled dangerously nonetheless at Thanerah's kidnappers.

He charged up once again and sent his sparks at them. He managed to get two electrified but the others turned into shrouds of shadows. Unfortunately he couldn't aim at Thanerah's kidnapper that was holding her hostage.

Soon one the conscious kidnappers pressed another pressure point on Thunder. His body immediately fell to the floor as he twitched uncontrollably but he weakly yet strongly got back to his feet "Thunder…" mumbled Thanerah in disbelief and worriedly.

He tried to charge up again but the pressure point was blocking his energy flow to perform any electricity. This gives the remaining kidnappers the advantage so they quickly reappear and disappear around Thunder, slowly pressing down pressure points and small cuts on Thunder. Thanerah tried to summon up Syvolah to help Thunder but her kidnappers saw it coming since her a large glowing diagram appeared before them.

"Oh no you don't!" said one of the kidnappers as he appeared in front of Thanerah and pressed a pressure point on her neck to make her fall unconscious. She struggled to be awake then grumbled "Damn it…" just as she saw Thunder dropped down to the ground unconscious with blurry vision, then she was finally consumed by darkness.

* * *

><p>Hidan waited and waited in his lonely apartment for Thanerah. The TV was on just to distract Hidan from getting too worried for Thanerah but unfortunately it wasn't working as he hoped. He sighed heavily in disappointment as it was nearly 1 in the morning then turned off the TV with the remote that was lying beside him.<p>

He glanced at the ticking clock and the ticking sound of it was annoying Hidan because with every tick it pass, the more doubts he have for Thanerah returning. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and stood up from the couch then walked to the bedroom to change.

* * *

><p>Hidan didn't bother to go to his father to inform him that Hidan was going to search for his wife because he couldn't care less of what his father does or think of him. Hidan entered the garage where it is at the lowest level of the building.<p>

He entered the garage where there's a machine that requires a handprint and password to receive the vehicle. There was only a small machine pillar and Hidan didn't hesitate to press his finger prints on it. The machine quickly scanned and when Hidan pulled his hand away from it, the computer's screen immediately revealed Hidan's face with some documents scanning down quickly.

Soon the floor next to him started to open and a black motorcycle with advance engine and technology appeared. Its details were unique with black and silver lining. Hidan smirked widely and mumbled "Oh how I missed this…"

Hidan settled himself on his motorcycle and the wheels immedaitely was engulf by green energy flow while swirling around rapidly. Soon Kobra's voice appeared on the hologram screen that was on the top wall before Hidan.

"Hidan, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to get my wife back" Hidan simply answered as he test on the roaring engine.

"Did you inform the High Priest about this?"

"Nope"

"Wh-What? You know very well that you can't just go out of the city without the High Priest unaware of it!"

Hidan glared at Kobra "I don't give a fuck of what he says, I'm getting Thanerah back with or without his consent" Hidan pressed the coordinates on his motorcucle hologram screen and soon a round portal appeared before him after a blast from Hidan's motorcycle.

"Hidan, you know you can't do this!" shouted Kobra

Hidan smirked widely at him then salute him "Whose gonna stop me?" soon he drove through the portalas Kobra shouted his name. When he exited the portal he landed on a road of dirt and he nearly lost his balance. He ride down the road as he opened the screen hologram once again. He pressed some buttons and immedaitely got a map with a red dot beeping.

"Shit, she's far…" grumbled Hidan and prayed that she wa still wearing the earings he gave to her for her birthday. "Hold on baby…" he mumbled then pressed the red button to boost his speed.


	57. Torture

Hidan stopped when he approached Dr. Raze's ship and also saw the unconscious doctor and Ukrah. Hidan immediately got off his motorcycle to check on them; first he went to Dr. Raze.

"Doc?" asked Hidan as he turned him around so he was lying on his back instead of his front. Hidan quickly checked his pulse and muttered "He's still alive…" then he glanced at Thunder.

Hidan quickly got to the Ukrah's side and noticed the deep tiny scratches nearly covering his entire body. Hidan touched it and Thunder immediately flinched and tried to attack but he was stopped by Hidan.

"W-Wait, it's me" said Hidan as he put his hand on its long snout. Thunder growled softly before laying his head back on the ground with a small whine of pain. Hidan looked around to see no sign of his wife. "Where is she…?" he mumbled under his breath.

He took out his phone – that is always in his pocket – and flipped it opened. He opened the map and Thanerah's signal sign was beeping to where he is standing. Hidan arched a brow in confusion and scratch the back of his head "What the fuck?" he asked himself as he muttered. He looked around once again then something shining flicked to his eyes.

Hidan immediately reached his hand out and saw the earrings he gave to Thanerah. Hidan crushed it with his hand into a tight fist as he cursed under his breath "Damn it…" soon he punched the ground hard, hard enough to make a few cracks.

Soon he heard a soft groan from Dr. Raze but Hidan didn't bother to move as he was glaring at the ground. Dr. Raze sat up while rubbing his bald head "Wh-What happened…?" he asked while mumbling but Hidan heard it.

"You were attacked" Hidan simply answered with a growl. He composed himself and scanned the area once more to find any clues to find his wife, but unfortunately the chance was quite slim. "Fuck" he cursed under his breath.

His Krystol ring suddenly glowed brightly and thin lines were coming out. It wrapped around Hidan's hand and he stared at them in confusion. "What the fuck…?" he mumbled as he stared at them in awe and confusion. Suddenly he felt a tug towards the west but he didn't know why he wanted to go there in the first place. The faint light line immediately disappeared but the tugging to the west didn't.

Hidan's feet seemed to have a mind of its own since they started to walk to the west. *W-Why the fuck do I feel the need to go west all of a sudden?* Hidan asked himself as he struggling to control his own body, he can still feel his body but it wasn't obeying him.

Hidan managed to stop himself but his body was somehow hard to control. *What the fuck is wrong with me? This never happened before* he thought with grinding teeth and annoyance. He looked at the west *Maybe I'll find Thanerah…* he thought with a small built of hope, when he thought of that his body went a little at ease as if Hidan has answered the right question of his body. Hidan looked at his hand and flexed his fingers to test them. Once he regained his body he returned to his motorcycle as Dr. Raze stood up from the ground.

He saw Hidan getting on his motorcycle so Dr. Raze immediately asked "Where are you doing?"

Hidan glanced at the doctor then look back to the west "I'm getting my wife back"

"How are you going to find her?"

"…I honestly don't know" he mumbled under his breath.

Dr. Raze arched a brow at him "What do mean that you don't know?"

"I just don't know but something is pulling me towards the west"

"Are you certain you'll find her?"

Hidan sent Dr. Raze a small glare from the corner of his eyes "What the fuck should I do then? Just stand here doing nothing while Thanerah could be in trouble?" he asked Dr. Raze then he turned on the engine "I'm not coming back to Hanatul without her"

Dr. Raze didn't say another word as Hidan quickly rode away towards the west. Hidan shouted over his shoulder to the doctor before he was gone "Take care of that fucking mutt!"

* * *

><p>Thanerah groaned when she was coming back to her senses. She groaned once more because she felt a throbbing pain in her head as if she got a migraine. "Shit…" she mumbled under her breath as she closed her eyes to try to calm her mind.<p>

She heard a low voice before her "You're awake. Good"

When her small headache calmed down she reopened her eyes to see that she was in a bed chamber while lying on a King size bed with black fur blankets and white pillows, with black curtains hung at the side.

"Where am I…?" she asked herself as she looked around. Her eyes stopped when she saw someone facing the window while wearing black robes; she could tell that he was pretty tall, nearly as tall as Hidan. His long black straight hair was flowing on his back till his shoulder blades. He somehow seemed familiar to Thanerah, even though she never met a man like him in person.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked with a small groan since her mind is still throbbing. The man turned around to face Thanerah, that's when she gasped. It was the same man from her dream when she was dreaming about the werewolves and they were being slaves. This man was the Lord.

"Welcome to my home" he greeted with a small smirk as he walked towards her.

Thanerah tried to shift away from him but realized that her wrist was chained to the head of the bed. She turned her head to glare at the approaching man "Release me at once!" suddenly he was on top of her as he zipped down her uniform.

"Why?" he asked with a sly smirk with an evil glint in his eyes.

Her eyes widened since she knew what he's going to do with her. "No! Get off me!" she screamed as she tried to kick him off her but he was incredibly strong. He opened his robes to reveal a masculine chest so he was only wearing his pants. He threw his black robe to the side then spread open her uniform to reveal her chest so now he could see her bra.

"No!" she screamed as he started to lick her chest.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was sitting on a chair while her long black hair was being groomed by one of the female servants. Thanerah was wearing an elegant dress with a small crown around her head but she was unhappy.<p>

She was raped by that Lord, Estington, when she first woke up in his chambers last night, and the memories were haunting her still. She closed her eyes but the screaming of her plea and begging just became louder to her ears, as if she was screaming herself to death with disgusting images with the Lord going through her mind.

The Lord also put a collar around her neck to make sure that she doesn't summon up her Guardian. Every time she tries to summon Syvolah or have any use of her Krystol, the choker would sent an unbearable pain through her body, and the Jashinism didn't ease the pain as she had hoped when she first tried it.

Suddenly she heard the doors being opened so they stopped to look, there he was, the devious Lord Estington. "How are you, my dear?" he asked with such charms as he strode towards Thanerah while wearing something delicate that would define him as a Lord.

Thanerah sent him a death glare and diverted her eyes away from him. She felt his presence standing in front of her but she refused to neither look nor speak to him. Soon she heard him saying to the servants "Leave us" the servants didn't hesitate to do so.

After the servants left Thanerah's chin was soon cupped and was force to look at the Lord. "Don't give me that scowl, sweetie. That will only ruin that pretty face of yours"

Thanerah growled at him then sharply pull herself away from his grasp. He let out a small scoff and composed himself. "You're stubborn as my men said" he muttered with a hint of amusement in his voice.

She growled at him dangerously and threatened "My husband will come! And when he does, he'll kill you for your sins!" He stepped forward to be closer to her and bend down so his face was near hers then suddenly nuzzled his nose against hers which made her flinch

"Let him come. When he comes I'll kill him, then you'll become **my** wife"


	58. Cell

Hidan stopped on an edge of a cliff when he saw a dark fortress that was on a high mountain with dark storm clouds swirling around above with some clashes of thunder. His instincts were telling him that Thanerah is inside there. Hidan prayed to Lord Jashin for Thanerah's safety as he turned off the engine of his motorcycle since he knew that he has to go on low profile now.

Hidan looked at the dark fortress from the distant but it was hard to make it out. "Shit" he cursed under his breath with an annoying expression. He mounted off his motorcycle and mumbled as he tried to get a closer look by going to the very edge of the cliff. "It's too far away..." he grumbled under his breath as he shadowed his eyes with his hand since the sun is setting over the horizon and narrowed his eyes to try to see better but it was futile.

Soon he noticed a carriage that was being pulled my horses. "Well, what do we have here...?" he asked himself as he mumbled in slight amusement with a small smirk on his face as he pulled his hand away from his face. Hidan quickly jumped down from the edge of the hill and quickly yet silently charged towards the moving carriage from behind. He went inside the carriage to see nothing but storages and chests.

He went deep inside and waited for the cart to enter the fortress.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was sitting at the far end of the table with her soup untouched in front of her while the Lord who was sitting on the other side was eating peacefully. When he noticed her ignorance he sighed heavily "Come now, you must be hungry" he said as if he was talking to a child.<p>

Thanerah glared hard at him then look at the soup that was getting cold. "Don't worry, it's not poison. Not like you can die or anything"

"I'm not worried of that. I'm just curious whether it's drug so you can take the advantage of raping me again" those words escaped from her lips unpleasantly.

The Lord smiled deviously at her and said with his charms "Come now, you must have enjoyed when we were making love"

Thanerah had the urge to run on the table to strangle him but managed to calm herself but she argued "Making love and raping is entirely different!"

He only let out a small laugh before collecting his golden goblet in his hand to take a sip of his wine, ignoring her comment entirely.

Thanerah growled under her breath as she sent the Lord a death glare then she glanced at the open windows as the sun was setting in the horizon *Hidan...where are you?* she asked with sad and hope in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Hidan managed to slip past the guards without being unseen then hid himself behind a wall as two guards walked past as they were in patrol. Hidan decided to wait until night time and when the time finally came a shout was heard from a guard "Close the Gates!"<p>

Hidan glanced at the Gate from the edge of the wall to see them locking the Gate shut tightly. He cursed softly under his breath "Fuck, it's not going to be easy getting out..." he mumbled under his breath. Hidan suddenly noticed something behind the glass colourful windows and saw a shadow in shape of a woman.

Hidan narrowed his eyes as he wondered "Thanerah…?" Suddenly he was hit hard behind the head and he collapsed to the ground. Hidan struggled to keep his eyes open as he was soon surrounded by guards with their spears pointing at hm.

"F-Fuck…"

* * *

><p>Thanerah was pacing back and forth in the bed chambers while the Lord was busy doing in own work in his Office, this gives Thanerah the opportunity to think of an escape but so far she wasn't making any excellent progress.<p>

"Shit" she cursed under her breath as she stopped pacing then rubbed her forehead "If only I can get out of here in my wolf form but unfortunately, thanks to this damn collar…" she tugged onto the black choker annoyingly "…I can't do a bloody thing!"

Soon she heard the doors being opened so she turned her head to see the Lord with a small smirk on his face. Thanerah growled at him "What do you want now?"

His smirk only widened "Someone has come to meet you"

Her eyes widened when she realized *H-Hidan?* she didn't dare to ask the Lord himself because one, she doesn't trust him and two; she wants to see this herself. She eyed the Lord suspicious before she walked past him to get out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hidan was thrown into one of the dungeon cells where the keep all the prisoners at bay. Hidan groaned as he heard the doors being locked behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see the key being chained to one of the guard's waist and walked away.<p>

Once he was gone Hidan cursed under his breath "Fuck…" he glanced around to see a prisoner leaning against the wall with his black hair sprawled around his face while wearing shredded clothing. Hidan could tell that he was pretty built up.

Soon Hidan heard him "Who are you…?" he asked while looking slightly up so Hidan could only see his right hair through his sprawled black hair.

Hidan narrowed his eyes in suspicion at him "Why would you like to know?"

The prisoner just stared at him blankly then glanced at the Jashin metal brand around his left arm. His eyes widened as he lifted his head "You're a Jashinist…" he mumbled in disbelief.

Hidan arched a brow at him "Yeah…?"

Suddenly the prisoner asked "Did my father sent you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? What father?"

"Lord Jashin, didn't he sent you to save me?"

"Wha-whoa, whoa, hold a fuck on. **You**'re the son of Lord Jashin?" asked Hidan as he pointed at him with an arched brow.

The prisoner nodded as he pushed his black long hair away from his face. Suddenly Hidan laughed hysterically as he banged his hand on the ground with small tears of laughter escaping from the corner of his eyes. The prisoner seemed very surprise but soon he growled in annoyance.

"It's not funny…" growled the prisoner but Hidan continued to laugh hysterically. Finally his laughter died down and he wiped the last small tear away from his eyes.

"…You're funny, fucker" compliment Hidan with a small grin.

The prisoner just stared at him blankly and asked "Are you really sure you're a Jashinist?"

Hidan's grin disappeared and was replaced by a deep frown "Yes, I am a fucking Jashinist! But I was never informed that Lord Jashin has a son and I've lived for centuries under his rule!"

"Well that's understandable but what else are you here for?"

"I'm here for my wife, Thanerah!"

The prisoner suddenly flinched and gulped nervously. He asked Hidan "Di-did you said, Thanerah…is your wife?" Hidan eyed him suspiciously but nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here to save her…" Hidan said solemnly as he stood up and noticed his weapons were missing. "Fuck" he growled under his breath, he tried to summon up his Krystol but it wouldn't respond.

"What the fuck now?" growled Hidan under his breath in annoyance. That's when he realized that he was wearing a black choker. "What the fuck is this?" he asked as he tried to get it off but it was nearly futile. The prisoner watched Hidan as he was struggling to get the choker off until he finally let out a heavy sigh in defeat.

"It's futile to take that off" explained the prisoner as he crossed his arms on his chest "only the damn Lord can take it off"

Hidan glanced at him from the corner of his eyes then asked "Since I'm going to be stuck here for a while, care to fucking explain of why you call yourself as the son of Lord Jashin?"

The prisoner sent Hidan a death glare "I AM the son of Lord Jashin, it's just that I've been in exile for centuries"

"Then how come none of his followers, hence me, heard of you before?"

"…My father didn't tell anyone because he was trying to protect us" he looked at Hidan in the eye "Us half breeds of a human and a God"

Hidan sighed softly then asked "What's your name?"

"…My name of Tagor"

*Tagor? The guy Thanerah was talking about?* Hidan asked himself then he heard Tagor asked "What about you?"

"…Hidan"


	59. Deal

The Lord stopped in front of two iron doors which were guarded by two guards. The Lord pulled out an old iron key out of his robes and opened the iron doors with it. He pushed it wide open "After you, milady" he said with charms. Thanerah wasn't amused at all and glared at him as she walked past him.

The Lord entered after her and closed the door. Thanerah narrowed her eyes at the narrow dark hallway that was only illuminated by torches. Soon she felt a tight grip on her arm and she was dragged down the hallway by the Lord.

Thanerah growled under her breath then stopped firmly and sharply pulled away from him. "Don't touch me!"

The Lord growled at her before he suddenly back slapped her across the face. Since it was a strong blow she bumped into the iron cages and she nearly fell but her hand grabbed the iron bars on time. She was shocked yet expected something like this from him but definitely not this strong. She spit the blood to the ground and felt her cheek which he slapped with her fingers as she felt the stinging sensation.

She glanced at the Lord to see him glaring at her with a growl "Do not," he grabbed her harshly by the shoulders so she was facing him directly in his yellow eyes "disrespect me ever again, or else I'll make you wish you were never born"

Thanerah just growled at him with a small sneer then they heard "Thanerah? Is that you?" She quickly turned her head towards the dark corridor to see a glimpse of Hidan behind bars.

"Hidan!" beamed Thanerah, immediately forgetting the stinging sensation in her cheek and wanted nothing than run into his arms, but unfortunately the Lord was holding onto her tightly. She turned to glare at the Lord "Let go of me!" Finally she was released and she quickly ran towards her husband's cell.

"Hidan!" beamed Thanerah as she stopped in font of his cage and leaned into the bars as he was on the other side.

"Thaner-!" he stopped when he noticed the red hand mark on her cheek, he brought his hand up and caress it softly through one of the holes of the bar. "Who did this to you?" he asked with a growl in anger. Soon the Lord appeared behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist then brought her away from the bars and forced her body to be pressed against his.

Thanerah flinched and tried to push him away but he was holding into her tightly with inhuman strength. Hidan stared at the scene before him with disbelief but when he saw Thanerah's pleading and her protesting he immediately sent a death glare at the Lord.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with MY wife?" he asked with a shout as he banged on the iron bars in anger.

The Lord just smirked widely at Hidan's reaction and simply replied "I'm holding my future wife"

Hidan stared at him as if he was the most idiotic person in the world, probably insane for that matter "What the fuck is the matter with you? You crazy fucktard!"

Thanerah smiled softly at Hidan's usual ass comments while the Lord's smirk was immediately replaced by a deep frown. Hidan shouted "Let go of MY wife and come in here so I can strangle you to death with my bare hands!"

"What about I make you a deal?" the Lord suddenly offered to Hidan, even though it was quite obvious that he's ignoring Hidan's threats.

Hidan arched a brow at him but sighed heavily to calm his mind "What kind of deal, fucker?"

"A duel, a combat to the death," he nuzzled his face on the side of Thanerah's and she flinched from his touch "for her"

Hidan narrowed his eyes at the Lord as if he was trying to read his thoughts. Finally Hidan replied "Deal"

The Lord smirked widely "Tomorrow at sunset then" then he turned towards the direction to where they came in and tugged Thanerah roughly "Come" he ordered her but she refused to leave her eyes off Hidan.

Thanerah shook her head and pleaded "Please, let me stay with him for a little longer" The Lord stared at her for a while then sighed heavily and growled

"Fine…"

She was finally released as he walked down till the end of the corridor. Thanerah sighed heavily then walked back to Hidan who was leaning against the bars while holding them. Thanerah leaned towards him against the bars as well and asked him while whispering "How did you find me?"

"…to be honest, I actually don't know" he brought his hand through the hole and caressed her lips across softly "but I least I found you"

She smiled softly then said as he brought her hand up and tried to caress a part of his cheek through one of the holes of the bars "If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already…"

Hidan smirked softly then cupped her chin to bring her face closer, they kissed through one of the holes somehow but it was manageable. After they pull away from the kiss Thanerah pleaded him "Please be careful tomo-?" she was cut off when Hidan plant a finger on her lips to shush her.

"Thanerah, did you forget that we're talking about ME? I'm a fucking General of an army, I experience duels for centuries. I'll be okay" he assured her with a confident smile.

Thanerah blushed but smiled against his lips. She kissed his finger before pulling away so she could say to him "You're right…"her smile soon disappeared and she glanced at the Lord who was watching her from the dark corner.

Thanerah returned her eyes at Hidan "Tomorrow, don't hesitate to kill him when you have the chance" Hidan only nodded then pecked her once more through the bars.

"Thanerah" called out the Lord as he was getting impatient.

Thanerah pulled away from the kiss to glare at the Lord before looking back at Hidan, she didn't hesitate to get a quick kiss from him through the bars but before he could kiss her back she pulled away. She quickly walked down the hallway back to the Lord but their hands were still holding together as their arms stretched until their hands depart.

"Thanerah…" mumbled Hidan as she sent him a sad look then quickly walked back to the Lord whose patients were growing thin.

* * *

><p>After Thanerah left Hidan let out a low growl and hung his head down as he hold onto the bars. Soon he banged on the iron bars hard, hard enough for the bars to shake and pebbles crumbled form the ceiling.<p>

"I'm gonna rip his fucking head out!" shouted Hidan in anger.

Tagor just watched Hidan blankly before he said "I can see that you care for my sister dearly"

Hidan froze from his spot then slowly turned his head to look at Tagor over his shoulder "What the fuck did you just said?"

"…She's my sister, little sister"

"…How can you fucking know?"

"I can smell her blood," he tapped his nose "that has the same trait as my blood"

"…Then how come you didn't tell her anything when she was here?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin your 'moment'"

Hidan just groaned under his breath then said "Look, as much as I would like to listen to your ass story, I have to concentrate of kicking that fucktard's ass!"

Tagor's jaw tightened "It's impossible to beat him…" he confessed.

Hidan slightly flinched and asked "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I mean it's impossible to beat him. He has this…unknown strength," he looked at Hidan "although there are rumors of where his powers are coming from…"

"If this what it takes to beat his ass, then I'm listening"


	60. Plan

Hidan was doing some sits up while hanging upside down by the ceiling of his cell. When a guard walked past his cell, he glanced at Hidan's cell and immediately stopped. "Wait, where's your other companion?" asked the guard as he hit the iron bars with his fist.

Hidan stopped doing his sit ups and just hang upside down like a bat while smirking at the guard "I don't know" he simply answered before he continue to do his sit ups "Now can you fucking leave me alone? I'm trying to concentrate here" said Hidan.

The guard before the bars growled before he took out the keys from his belt and opened the door, according to the plan. "Why you little-!" he was cut off when someone strongly hit him behind the head and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Hidan dropped down from the ceiling and easily landed on his feet as Tagor searched the unconscious guard. "I can't believe it worked" mumbled Hidan, seriously how hard was it not to sense a trap when you see one?

Tagor finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a small iron key. He used it to unlock the choker and it came off. Hidan's jaw dropped and he asked Tagor "Wh-what the fuck? You fucking said that only that fucker Lord whoever he is can open these chokers!"

"Yeah but I forgot to mention that this guard has the key" said Tagor with a small grin and tossed the small key to Hidan.

Hidan caught it easily and was going to unlock his but stopped midway. "I can't" said Hidan as he tossed the key back to Tagor. He caught it and asked Hidan with an arched brow

"What do you mean 'you can't'? You can easily win this" he tossed back to the key to Hidan.

"I fucking know that but I can't let him know that my choker is off, he'll get fucking suspicious and end the duel there"

"…then what do you suggest we do?"

* * *

><p>Sunset, Thanerah was brought outside to the Ring where the duel will take place. She was walking there with 4 guards and the Lord who was wearing an open robe with black baggy pants and boots. His black long hair was tied up tightly with a hairband and his rough hands were covered in bandages.<p>

They stopped at the Ring with brick stones and a drawing of a large ring. Then Thanerah saw Hidan being dragged by a guard with two more. Thanerah's heart started to beat rapidly and she prayed silently to Lord Jashin for Hidan. The Lord smirked softly and he was immediately consumed by red aura that is visible.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she could feel his energy that nearly terrified her. She started to have doubts of the duel ending well but she still held high hopes for Hidan. Hidan glared at the Lord and shouted "This isn't fucking fair! This is supposed to be a simple duel!"

The Lord shrugged his shoulders and said "Hey, my duel, my rules"

Hidan growled under his breath then said "if this is how you're going to do then take this fucking choker off me!"

"Hmm…no"

Hidan growled once more before he harshly pulled his arm away from the guard's grasp then took his coat and top off then threw them to the floor along with his armor gear. Thanerah had to bite the bottom of her lip to prevent from drooling over Hidan.

*He always surprises me with that body of his…*thought Thanerah with a small grin.

The Lord just let out a small scoff and took his robe off to reveal himself having a masculine torso as well. Thanerah just narrowed her eyes at him and thought *Hmm…I guess he's okay, but still Hidan's better…*

The two men walked into the ring and Hidan cracked his knuckles with a small smirk on his face. "Prepare to get your ass kicked, fucker"

The Lord just smirked back "Don't count on it too highly" then they both went into fighting stance before the gong chimed.

Nobody moved for one whole minute until the Lord quickly charged towards Hidan while being consumed by his power. Hidan had only seconds to think and quickly caught his incoming hand then sweep a kick towards his head but the Lord ducked.

The Lord quickly pulled his hand out of Hidan's grasp and intends to sweep kick him from below to try to balance off Hidan. Hidan jumped on time and did a back jump kick towards the Lord's sudden face.

The Lord was sent flying and skid on the ground near the end of the ring but managed to stop himself by clawing his hands on the ground. Hidan smirked widely and went into fighting stance again towards him. The Lord growled in frustration and wiped the blood off his chin with the back of his hand before charging towards Hidan in lightning speed.

* * *

><p>Kirog was watching the combat between Hidan and the Lord while wearing the guard's armor in disguise and he was the one who was dragging Hidan since the beginning. He glanced at everyone through the helmet to see them too absorb into the fight.<p>

He smirked behind his helmet and discreetly escaped from the crowd without being noticed. Tagor carefully walked down the stairs and quickly walked towards the tower where a dim light was coming down from the sky hence the source of the Lord's power.

Tagor reached the tower and took out the keys to open the iron doors. Once he opened it he quickly went inside and locked it behind him so there will be no interference. He quickly climbed to the top of the tower.

When he reached the top of the tower he asked the soldier who was working on the computers "Have you hacked into it yet?" asked Tagor as he took off his helmet.

The soldier turned to look at him and replied "Barely," he turned to the two unconscious soldiers on the ground "they didn't say much, tch worthless…" he mumbled as he went back into the computers as his fingers typed furiously on the keyboard.

"What about the others?" asked Tagor as he was mentioning towards the release prisoners who are under disguise as soldiers as well and the unconscious soldiers were replacements in the cells.

"They're getting into position. These guards are quite ignorant, so annoying…"

Tagor chuckled at his friend's comments then suddenly they heard some clanging from the opening of the door. Tagor and his friend exchange glances before Tagor quickly put on his helmet while his friend – Giz – was putting the two unconscious soldiers into the dark corner so they would be less noticeable.

He quickly went back into the computer and typed quickly as the footsteps were becoming louder and louder. Then a soldier entered while holding a spear with floating energy surrounding the sharp blade. "Hey, there's a fight between the Lord and one of the prisoners, want to check it out?"

Giz looked at the Unknown Soldier through his helmet and replied "Um, no thanks. We got some work to do here…"

"Oh come on, it's not like every day that the Lord fights"

"True but we're having trouble with this computer…"

The Soldier sighed heavily and walked to Giz's side "Here," he grumpily said as he typed a few things in the computer then the screen immediately turned green "there, I guess you weren't inform of the new password"

"No but thanks anyway" said Tagor then suddenly hit the back of the Soldier's head to make him fall unconscious.

Tagor nodded to Giz and he returned the gesture before returning to the computer and data files were immediately scrolled down in a rapid pace. "Now the energy would end…right about…" Giz finally entered the 'enter' button and the energy source which was an enormous glowing red ball that was consumed by a dust of energy then it just suddenly shut down by turning grey and less rapid.

Tagor tapped Giz's chest "Now come on, we have to get the others as well"


	61. Nobody

"Hold on a minute..." said Giz as he was typing something in the computer.

Tagor arched a brow "What are you doing?"

"You'll see..." replied Giz as he pressed the last button then quickly walked out of the room with Tagor to meet the rest.

* * *

><p>Hidan managed to get the Lord into a tight headlock against the ground. Hidan grinned widely as he tightened his hold around his neck and he groaned as he tried to take Hidan's arms out. "Ready to give up, fucker?" asked Hidan with a soft grunt.<p>

The Lord just glared at Hidan before he used as much power to push Hidan away. Hidan was sent flying into the air but swiftly landed on the ground quickly as the Lord composed himself from the ground.

Hidan growled under his breath in annoyance then glanced at the tower *Come on Tagor, hurry up!* he thought angrily. Soon he had to duck when the Lord sweep a kick, intending to hit his head. Suddenly the Lord managed to catch Hidan's throat in surprise and strongly hit him on the ground, hard enough to make a large crack on the ground from Hidan's impact.

Thanerah had to cover her eyes from that since she couldn't bear of seeing Hidan like this but she pulled her hands away from her eyes to continue to watch, even though she wanted to stop it. Hidan coughed some blood but grinned widely at him "Is that all you got?" he asked with confidence.

The Lord narrowed his eyes at him "Why can't you just die?" he asked as he used his free hand to punch Hidan across the face, thus spilling more of Hidan's blood on the floor. Hidan spat his blood then turned to grin once more at him.

"Because, I just can't"

The Lord growled under his breath before punching Hidan a few times, enough to make some bruises on his face. Thanerah covered her eyes from the sight of it and she could fee hot eyes threatening to come out.

After a whole minute the Lord finally stopped punching Hidan's face which was bruised and blood was coming out. Hidan let out a small scoff; turn to the Lord so he could spat his blood to his face. "You're so weak" commented Hidan with a confident smirk.

The Lord growled under his breath then glanced at Thanerah who was covering her face from the battle. He glared back at Hidan "If I can't have her, then nobody will" he turned his head to the guards and nodded.

Soon Thanerah was held by two guards and a guard went behind her while taking a sword out. Hidan's smirk was replaced by a sneer and he glared at the Lord. "Leave. Her. Out of this!" he growled.

The Lord smirked widely in success, since he wanted to trigger Hidan's nerves. "Well, this battle is about her. And I'm willing to win her," he leaned in closer to Hidan's face so he could whisper in his ear "but she was so **vulnerable** in bed when I raped her, pity, I expected more from her"

Hidan's eyes widened in shock but shortly he was consumed by pure anger. He growled under his breath then suddenly kicked the Lord off him and composed himself from the ground so he can grab the Lord's throat then lifted him off his feet from the ground.

The Lord choked in surprise and pain, as well with the guards and Thanerah. Hidan growled "You don't know when to shut the fuck up, do you?" he brought the Lord closer so he can look straight into his eyes with so much hatred and anger "now, I'm done playing games with you"

He soon grabbed the choker with his free hand and strongly pulled it out from his neck. The Lord stared in shock "H-How did yo-!" he didn't get to finish his sentence because he was soon punched in the face hard by Hidan with his hand that was consumed by his Krystol.

The Lord was sent flying, over the ring and landed near the edge of the floor where there was nothing below but rushing ocean. The Lord groaned as he sat up slowly and cracked his jaw with blood already running down from his nose and mouth.

Soon Hidan appeared in front of him without being noticed, before the Lord could think he was caught once again in the throat and got back on his feet. Hidan didn't hesitate to butt-head him hard and punch him across the face and kicked him hard on his legs to break it. The Lord groaned in pain as he got into his knees, then soon he was kneed in the face.

The Lord groaned on the ground while covering his face which is probably bloody, possible bloodier than Hidan. Hidan's Krystol soon turned into a sharp long knife arm and he aimed it towards the Lord.

"Rot in Hell"

Hidan finally stabbed his sword arm through the Lord's torso and he gasped in surprise. "H-How...?" he asked as he weakly grasped the arm sword. Hidan just continued to glare at him but answered

"You're just fucking weak; nobody is going to take Thanerah from me. You or anyone else" he sharply pulled the arm sword out from his stomach and his arm went back to normal. The Lord continued to grasp then stumbled backwards and dropped himself from the edge to the sea below.

Hidan sighed heavily in relief that it's over then he quickly glanced at Thanerah "Let her go!" demanded Hidan as he was going to summon up his Guardian. The guards flinched and they were going to stab Thanerah "No!" soon a large ghost Krystol hand that looked very similar to Hidan's grabbed the guard – who was going to stab her – and throw him aside.

Soon the other two were thrown aside as well. Thanerah looked up at Hidan surprisingly to see his crystal glowing brightly and the large ghost hand quickly disappeared. Hidan stared at his Krystol in surprise "Okay that never happened before..." he mumbled, mostly to himself.

He quickly shook his head off and looked at Thanerah. "Thanerah!" she didn't hesitate to push herself from the ground and ran into his open arms. They hugged each other in a tight embrace as if they haven't seen each other for years.

Suddenly the heard a large explosion so they pulled away from their little hug to see the tall tower falling apart. "That's our cue" Hidan quickly said then saw a small army o f guards coming up the stairs towards them with weapons.

"Wh-What do we do?" asked Thanerah as she clung into Hidan tightly.

Hidan quickly turn to run towards the edge of the stone floor where there's nothing but sharp rocks and rushing waves. "This way!" he quickly yet swiftly carried her in bridle-style and ran towards the edge.

Her eyes widened as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck "Hidan?" she screamed when he jumped off the edge and fell towards the doom below. He quickly took his Krystol out, crushed it in his hand that lets out some red fiery dust and throws what's left of his crystal to the air. Soon his summoning glowing diagram appeared and Zalithor came rushing out.

Zalithor swiftly caught the couple before plummeting to their painful impact; even though they can't die but that doesn't mean they can't suffer greatly. Hidan gripped Thanerah tightly while gripping onto Zalithor as well as he flew towards the sky.

Once he was flying in the air he flew swiftly over the fortress which is entirely in flames. Thanerah sighed in relief as she looked at the flaming fortress then relaxed in Hidan's arms. Thanerah then asked Hidan "I'm glad that's over..." mumbled Thanerah.

Hidan nodded in agreement then let out a small relief sigh as he tightened his hold around her and rested his head on hers. "Yeah, I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for the prisoners"

Thanerah pulled away from their little embrace to arch a brow at him "Speaking of which," she glanced at the fortress "what happened to them?"

"They already escaped before the explosion; it was part of the plan"

"Plan? What plan?"

"The Lord fucker-whoever-he-was, was getting his powers from that tower. Thanks to some friends from the cell they shut it down. That's how I beat him and took the choker off."

"Yeah," she tapped on her choker "can you take this off for me?"

Hidan sighed softly but a small smirk was on his face. He easily took her choker off and threw it to the world below. Thanerah let out a small laugh then said to Hidan "You know that's littering" her chin was soon cupped by him and she gasped softly when she saw his face incredibly close to hers with their nose barely touching.

"Just shut the fuck up and kiss me already"

Thanerah let out a small laugh before leaning in forward to press her lips against his.


	62. Home

After Zalithor landed on the cliff where Hidan left his motorcycle, Zalithor immediately turned into dust and returned to Hidan's crystal. Before Thanerah could say a single word, let alone breath, her lips were deeply kissed by Hidan in surprise.

Her eyes widened but soon closed with a small smile on her lips. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers with his silver soft hair as he kissed her with vague passion. He started to walk forward so she was force to walk backwards until her back was hit against a tree but he didn't hesitate to press his body against hers and human caged her.

She moaned softly as he was caressing her tongue with his before pulling away and leaned his forehead against hers. Thanerah smiled softly at him then brought her hand up to caress softly on his cheek. He slightly pulled away as he flinched from her touch; Thanerah saw it and she hesitated pulled her hand away.

"Hidan, I-!" she was cut off when Hidan brought her hand back against his cheek while holding her wrist softly with his other hand resting on her waist. Thanerah combed a few strands of his hair away from his face as he closed his eyes and she felt him relaxed.

Soon they heard someone clearing their throat from the side. Thanerah and Hidan froze from their spot with their eyes shot widened in surprise. They quickly turned their heads to see Tagor

"Um..." started Hidan as the couple started to blush from embarrassment "...how long were you standing there?"

"Hmm...long enough"

Hidan's face dropped into a deep frown "Fuck..."

Thanerah arched a brow at the man who spoke then her eyes widened when she realized that he was in her dream as well. "Tagor...?" she asked while mumbling and narrowing her eyes towards him.

Tagor turned his eyes at Thanerah and grinned widely at her "So, he told you already?" Thanerah arched a brow at him and looked at Hidan.

"He didn't tell me anything"

Hidan arched a brow back at Thanerah and replied "I thought he should tell you himself, considering that he's your big brother"

"B-Brother?" asked Thanerah in shock.

"Yes," he opened his arms out "I'm your brother"

Thanerah narrowed her eyes at him and asked "How can you be so sure...?"

His smile dropped into a deep frown and he dropped his hands to the side. He then asked her "Okay, then what if I say that you and I have the same black wolf brand on our shoulder blades?"

Her eyes widened in surprise because Hidan was the only person who knows it, as far as she knows it. "...Prove it" she demanded. Tagor sighed heavily and turned his back towards her. He took some pieces of armour off him to reveal a masculine back but she wasn't paying much attention to that, she was mostly paying attention to the wolf tattoo on his shoulder blade.

"Now do you believe me?"

Thanerah continued to stare in disbelief then suddenly walked out of Hidan's embrace and strode towards her brother who turned around to face her. "Thanerah...?" asked Hidan but she didn't replied.

She stopped in front of Tagor and looked into his eyes. He looked into her eyes as well until suddenly Thanerah slapped him across the face. A few from behind wince in pity when Tagor got slapped and Hidan made a hiss sound through his teeth.

*Man that got to fucking hurt...* thought Hidan as he felt pity towards Tagor.

Tagor looked incredibly shocked and he could feel his cheek stinting from her slap. "What the hell was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his red hand print chin. He froze when he saw Thanerah cheeks being stained with small tears as her lips trembled. Suddenly she hugged him tightly around his torso and to be honest he was quite surprised.

"Where were you? After all this time?" asked Thanerah through a hoarsely voice in pain. He knew that she suffered for years without knowing of her entire family. Tagor's eyes softened and he hugged back his little sister.

"You and mother would have been in danger if I stayed. I've been exposed since I was born"

She looked up at him "How come mother didn't tell me any of this? You being my brother? Us being werewolves? And children of a God?"

Tagor held her shoulders firmly yet soft at the same time as he looked directly into her eyes. "I would have love to come visit you and mother but now you're here"

Thanerah sniffed and wiped the small tears away from her eyes "I-Is it true then? Of Lord Jashin being our father?"

"…Yes"

She let out a small laugh as she wiped away the last tear away from her eyes "That would explain how he found me in the first place. Or how I always felt someone is always there for me even though I can't see who it was"

"...Father does work in...mysterious ways"

"Tch, no surprise there"

Suddenly Hidan appeared by their side "Hey, I would love to let you both continue your fucking reunion but can we get back to Hanatul?"

Thanerah glanced at the men behind Tagor "What about them?"

Tagor glanced at them over his shoulder before grinning towards Thanerah. "You didn't think you were going back to Hanatul alone, did you?"

She arched a brow "What?"

* * *

><p>Thanerah was sitting behind Hidan with her arms wrapped around his torso as he was driving the motorcycle towards Hanatul city and he was going too fast. "H-Hidan, slow down!" screamed Thanerah as he rode the motorcycle off the edge of a small cliff and landed on a slope hill.<p>

Hidan grinned widely at her and suddenly went faster with the roaring engine. Soon a large black wolf appeared by their side and more and more came. The wolf with the scar grinned widely at her and she just stick her tongue at him.

"Haha, very funny Tagor"

Hidan smirked then said "Now we have to get through the portal quick or you're fucking left behind!" warned Hidan before a hologram screen appeared in front of him and he tapped a few buttons.

A portal soon appeared before Hidan and all the large wolves quickly entered, after Hidan went through the portal closed behind him.

Everyone came jumping out of the portal and Thanerah could already see Hanatul city just a few yards away. Thanerah couldn't help but smile and rest her head on his shoulder "Home…"

Hidan's smirk widened as he glanced at her over his shoulder "Yeah…"


	63. Punishment

After being teleported to the sky Hanatul City, Thanerah heard a few gasps in surprise from the staff who were working in control of the Portal. "Who are these men?" asked one of them as four guards immediately surrounded them.

Hidan answered quickly "It's okay, they're one of us"

The guards glanced at each other then put their weapons down but their guard was still up. "The High Priest is furious with you, General. He wants to see you immediately" said one of the guards.

Hidan sighed heavily and got off the motorcycle with Thanerah. "I was expecting that from him..." he mumbled then turned to Tagor "What the fuck are you going to do?"

"I'm going to need to talk to the High Priest as well to ask his permission for us to stay, since our village was destroyed when we were captured"

Hidan let out a heavy sigh then looked at Thanerah "Want me to bring you back to the apartment first?" he asked in polite.

Thanerah gave him a sad smile and patted his chest "No, it's all right. You both should head to the High Priest now, you know he not getting any happier" Hidan let out a small groan.

"Don't I fucking know it..." he grumbled in sarcasm then leaned forward to kiss Thanerah. When he pulled away he saw Thanerah looking at daze by the kiss. He smirked widely and pecked her lips once more. "I'll see you later..." he whispered to her after he pulled away.

Thanerah only nodded, still in daze and speechless from the kiss. Hidan walked towards the metal doors with Tagor but then he stopped and looked at the nearest guard over his shoulder. "Oh and bring my motorcycle back" he demanded with a _kind _voice then left the room with Tagor.

Thanerah giggled softly behind her hand as the guard - who Hidan pointed out to - groaned. She turned her head to the survivors who were either looking around in wonder or having a few chat. She managed to get out of the room without being much noticed by anyone. She walked down the hallway quietly with the only sound of her feet tapping the ground as she walked.

She was recalling the day as she discovered some secrets about her family. She couldn't help but softly smiled by the thought *I can't believe it. I actually met my father without knowing it. That would explain why he saved me from my death* her pace slowed down *If I wasn't resurrected, I wouldn't have met Hidan...* she stopped as he smile slightly dropped *...but when am I going to meet my father in person?*

Thanerah shook her head to get the questions out of her mind. *I'm thinking way too much. I'll think about this later.* Then she wondered *I wonder how Thunder is doing? I hope Dr. Raze is all right as well* she quickly walked down the hallway towards the glass elevators. She pressed the down button and the elevator immediately came.

* * *

><p>Hidan and Tagor walked down the grand hallways and went through many directions until they stand in front of the grand iron doors to the High Priest's office. Hidan let out a sigh as if he was nervous. Tagor glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and asked with a small smirk "Nervous?"<p>

Hidan glanced at him from the corner of his eyes before he looked back at the doors "Never" then he said to Tagor "You should wait out here. He wants to see me alone"

"...I understand"

Hidan nodded as the grand iron doors opened. Hidan let out another sigh before entering his father's office. When he entered the office, the doors closed behind him, he saw his father sitting behind the desk while leaning his forehead in his hands as if he was thinking deeply.

"...you wanted to see me?" *Again*

Odan looked up to sent his son a glare "Do you think I'm blind, Hidan?" he asked angrily as he pushed himself from his arm chair and walked towards his son with his arms crossed on his back. Hidan diverted his eyes from him and stared at the ground.

"I heard you left Hanatul without my consent and you came not only with your wife but with others from a mere wolf clan"

Hidan glanced up at his father "How the fuck did you know that?"

Odan narrowed his eyes as he stabbed his finger at Hidan as he said "As a High Priest, it is my job to know what happens before and after," he growled under his breath "And I'm expecting you to take my place and master that technique already but it seems that you're nowhere near being successful as my heir and skills"

Hidan sent a death glare at him "Like I give a fuck about being the heir of Lord Jashin's voice of Jashinism"

Odan growled at him "Don't go over the line, Hidan. You know fully-well of the consequences if you disobey the Lord"

Hidan sighed heavily and grumbled "I know, I know"

Odan sighed heavily before he asked him "At least you were successful in that little mission of yours. Lord Jashin was surprisingly worried"

Hidan arched a brow and he was having a hard time to believe that his God was actually **worried**. "Worried? Why the fuck would he be-!" he was cut off when he remembered that Lord Jashin is actually his wife's father.

Odan arched a brow when he suddenly stopped his sentence midway. "Hidan?" he asked which snapped Hidan out of his thoughts.

"I-I um..." stuttered Hidan as he tried to clear his head, he asked his father "Did...Lord Jashin ever mentioned about having children?"

Odan looked at his son suspiciously "...not that I'm aware of. No"

Hidan sighed softly then asked him "Is that all?"

"Actually I need you to send some documents to my colleagues as soon as possible. They'll be waiting for you at the usual points in Endless City" Hidan groaned softly as Odan walked towards his desk.

Hidan asked him "Why me? Why not let the others do the fucking job?"

Odan sent Hidan a small smirk as he pulled three folded documents and walked back to Hidan so he can past it to him. "Because you broke the law of not informing me of leaving Hanatul so this is your punishment. I'm being merciful on you"

Hidan narrowed his eyes at him as she snatched the documents "I would have fucking prefer the **natural** punishments than this"

Odan's smirk widened "Okay, if this doesn't satisfy you," he quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at his son's crotch "then maybe this will do"

Hidan's eyes widened in a white plates and he quickly moved to the side just as Odan fired. "Okay, okay!" said Hidan in annoyance and slightly freaked out. *Man, if I didn't dodge that gun fire I would have been dickless! And that's a pain I don't want to fucking go through!* thought Hidan as Odan chuckled softly as he put his gun in its vessel.

Odan waved a lazy hand at Hidan as he walked back to his desk "You can leave now. I need to talk to that werewolf friend of yours now" he said.

Hidan's eyes rolled his eyes and thought *Fuck, I need to learn the fucking ability to know what will happen so I can avoid his fucking gunfire!* he thought as he quickly left the office.

* * *

><p>Hidan entered the apartment as he called "Thanerah!" the door closed behind him but there was no answer. He arched a brow and mumbled "Where the fuck is she?" soon he heard the door reopened from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Thanerah entering.<p>

"Where the fuck were you?" asked Hidan as she sat on the couch with a sigh.

"I went to Science Wing to check on Thunder"

"And?"

"He's still need to stay there for one more day. Apparently he was restless while we were away"

"I expected as much from that fucking mutt"

* * *

><p>Thanerah was wide awake in her bed while Hidan was sleeping soundlessly next to her with a lazy arm over her waist from behind. Even though she knew that it was Hidan, she still couldn't get rid of the painful memories when she was raped.<p>

She shut her eyes tightly to prevent any tears to escape from her eyes but her lips were trembling uncontrollably, thus her body. Hidan felt her shiver and opened his eyes to see the state his wife is in. "Thanerah" said Hidan as he got onto his elbow and looked down at his wife.

She flinched and turned her head to him with small tears sliding down from the corner of her eyes. "H-Hidan..."

He brought his hand up so he can wipe her small tears away with his thumb. "...He raped you, didn't he?" asked Hidan and her eyes widened in surprise.

"H-How did you-!"

"He told me before I killed him"

Thanerah's lips trembled and she turned her head away from him. "I-I can't get it out of my mind. I'm scared of going back to sleep"

Hidan was quiet for a moment before he leaned in closer to her ear and whispered "I'll make you forget that ever happen..."

Thanerah turned her head to ask him but her lips were crashed by Hidan. Her eyes were closed as she moaned softly as he was kissing her with hunger. He shifted positions so he was on top of her while she wrapped his arms around his neck.


	64. Falling

**Note: Thank you DutchyPuppy for being so supportive for this story! I always looked forward with your reviews. I was hoping for more reviews…TT_TT This is lemon and it's quite long. Tried to make it more passionate for Hidan and Thanerah. Please don't judge me if you think it's so bad.**

* * *

><p>Thanerah moaned softly before Hidan pulled away from the passionate kiss with their salvias hanging between their lips. Soon he kissed the corner of her mouth and trailed his kisses towards her ear so he can nibble her earlobe. She moaned softly as he nibbled it and trailed his kisses down to her neck.<p>

He searched her neck with a motion of a plan landing on the road, that's how his kisses felt like. Thanerah moaned loudly when he found her weak spot and she felt him smirk against her skin. She gasped sharply when he bite and sucked it. She arched her back in pleasure and pressed her chest against his, earning a small grunt from him as he felt his blood boiling underneath his skin. He was having a hard time not to ravage her quickly but he wanted to take his time with her. Just to get rid of the horrid memory with the Lord.

By the thought of that Hidan groaned as he pulled away from her neck and she wondered why he stopped all of a sudden. Before she could ask him her lips were deeply crashed by Hidan and he was kissing her roughly. She muffled in his mouth in surprise with her eyes widened but soon she closed her eyes as she tried to kiss back equally.

She felt his hands grabbed the edge of the large dark blue shirt that is really Hidan's until he shred it open so the buttons were flying everywhere thus exposing Thanerah's bare chest. She gasped surprisingly against his lips and he suddenly pulled away from the kiss and immediately got to the level of her breasts.

She gasped and moaned loudly as she leaned her head back as Hidan was sucking her left nipple while his hand was kneading her other breast. She gasped, hiss through her teeth and moaned as she shook her head on the pillows.

"A-Ah, Hidan…pl-please…stop!" she cried out as she shut her eyes tightly as the memory of the rape was going through her mind since Hidan was doing very similar to what the Lord did to her. He immediately froze from his spot when he heard her plea.

Hidan pulled himself away from her skin to see her lips trembling and small tears were escaping from her eyes. Hidan cupped her face with his hands and she slightly opened her eyes. "I-I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" apologized Hidan as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

Thanerah's heart beat faster since it's quite rare for Hidan to apologize. Thanerah softened her eyes at him and brought her hand up to caress the side of his face. "It's all right, I want you to make me forget about it but it's…" she didn't need to finish her sentence so Hidan just leaned forward and kissed her lips warmly.

Thanerah kissed back warmly as well and wrapped an around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly they changed positions so Thanerah was on top and Hidan was below. Thanerah pulled away from the kiss and Hidan said "Why don't you take over"

Thanerah started to blush since she had never gone on top before, let alone control over during sex. She stuttered "Um…I-I…"

Hidan smirked widely as he saw her nervous, he actually thought it was cute. Hidan cupped her chin and make her to look at him in the eye. "Just do what you think is fucking natural" before she could reply he covered her lips with his own.

Thanerah's eyes closed as she kissed back and she started to feel his masculine brick-like chest with her hands delicately until she reached the band of his pants and hooked a finger. Hidan groaned softly before he pulled away and grunted at her "Don't tease me, Thanerah…Don't make me rape you" he warned her.

Thanerah smiled softly then dug her hand inside his pants and grabbed his throbbing member. Hidan gasped sharply when he felt her pumping him and he started to pant heavily as he leaned his head back on the pillow while hissing through his teeth.

"F-Fuck…!" he groaned as he closed his eyes to engulf the feeling bubbling in his stomach that is ready to explode. Thanerah pulled his throbbing member out so it would be easier and she used both of her hands since he was quite big and her hands were starting to feel tired but she couldn't stop. Finally Hidan groaned loudly "Oh fu-fuck!" as he slightly arched his back.

He released his semen into the air and most of them landed on Thanerah's lower stomach and thigh. She stopped pumping his member and she pulled her hands away as they were covered by his thick semen. Hidan panted heavily with a wide grin on his face. Thanerah being curious as she looked at the thick semen in her hands, she licked them off. She never gave Hidan a blow job before.

Hidan opened his eyes and saw Thanerah licking off his thick semen off her hands, the sight turned him on and he immediately felt energized. "Thanerah…?" asked Hidan with a sly grin, she glanced at him before she started to blush.

"I-I never…"

Hidan sat up and cupped her chin. She looked into his eyes as he said "You don't have to give me a blow job if you don't want to" he reassured her but her blush deepened.

"…but I want to try"

Hidan gulped and it was his turn to blush "Um…" he was quite speechless. Thanerah smiled softly at him and pushed her black hair to the side then bent over so her face was the same level as his throbbing and slightly twitching member.

Hidan stabled himself while sitting up as he watched Thanerah looking at the throbbing member curiously then he gasped softly when he felt her hot tongue licked over the pre-cum from the tip. She found the tasting quite strange yet delicious. She continued to lick the pre-cum with small licks but it was driving Hidan insane. Hidan dropped down on the bed from his sitting position and started to pant heavily as she took the head of his member in her hot wet mouth, sucking it softly.

Hidan gasped sharply when she tried to deep throat him and she started to bob her head slowly while rubbing the rest with her hands since he's still too big to fit entirely in her mouth. Suddenly she was forced to pull herself out of Hidan's member and she was pushed on the bed roughly. She yelped in surprise but soon she felt her clothes being shredded off by an eager Hidan and he also threw his own clothes to the floor so they were both nude.

Thanerah stared wide eyed at Hidan in surprise and she was trembling underneath him. He immediately froze when he felt her trembled underneath him so he looked at her in the eye and his eyes soon realized and his lust was tamed. His eyes softened and he brought his hand up to caress her cheek softly with the back of his fingers.

"Thanerah…?"

Thanerah diverted her eyes from him "I-I…it's still in my mi-!" her lips were muffled by Hidan and she yelped in surprise. Hidan pulled away from the quick kiss and said.

"Don't think of that fucktard. Think of me…" he pressed his lips softly on hers "as I think of you" he kissed her one more time "I'm going to make you mine" her heart skipped a beat as he pressed his forehead against hers with a soft smile "And only mine"

Her heart skipped a beat again and her eyes widened in surprise. She could already feel her memory with the Lord fading away and it was replaced by Hidan. She smiled at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips against his.

Hidan spread Thanerah's legs without breaking away from the kiss and she relaxed as much as possible since she knew what was coming but Hidan wanted to tease her a bit. Hidan pressed the crown of his member against her wet lips that were inviting him but he didn't enter her, just touching. He felt her twitched uncontrollably as he continued to do so and sometimes slightly entered the crown inside of her but it wasn't really enough.

Thanerah pulled away from the kiss and groaned at Hidan "S-Stop teasing me!" Hidan smirked at her before pecking her lips softly.

"Patients, babe, patients"

Thanerah growled at him with a small glare and she tightened his hold around his neck so it brought him closer to her "Don't make me hurt you…" she threatened him.

"Hmm…" he nuzzled his nose against hers "I like it fucking rough…"

She let out a small laugh "Of course you do…"

Hidan smirked with a small laugh then brought her closer to him by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and the other bringing her leg up to hook them around his waist. She slightly gulped then buried her face in his shoulder and pulled an arm from his neck and hooked it underneath his arm with her hand resting on one of his shoulder blades. Hidan closed his eyes for a moment and take a breather before he finally pushed himself inside of her.

He heard her gasp and trembled then he pushed much deeper inside of her until he was fully in with his hips grinding against hers. She gasped and panted while resting her head on the pillows. Hidan kissed nearly everywhere on her face to ease her discomfort. Thanerah smiled at his concern and moved her head quickly to capture his lips as he was going to kiss her nose.

Hidan's eyes opened when he felt her lips against his but soon closed them as he kissed her back slowly with affection. Then he started to move inside of her and she gasped and moan against his lips. They're lips were touching but they were gasping and moaning against each other's lips as they were moving as one.

Thanerah clawed his back as she moved with him to make it more pleasurable for both of them as her hand was squeezing onto the covers of the bed. Soon her hand was grasped by Hidan's with their fingers intertwine and Hidan squeezes her hand every time he thrust inside of her. Thanerah let out shaky gasp and moans as she arched her back and leaned her head back.

His quickened his pace and her moans became louder as she felt herself at the edge to pure ecstasy. Hidan groaned with sweat already running down from his brow and body but he wasn't the only one. Thanerah tightened her legs around his waist then suddenly switched positions so she was on top. They both panted heavily and Thanerah slowly sat up then blushed.

Hidan smirked softly as he panted heavily with her then grasped her hips with his hands and she rested her hands on his broad shoulders. Hidan lifted her hips and pushed her down on his member slowly. She moaned softly and she started to move with him as he was helping her. Soon he was groaning and hissing through his gritted teeth with his eyes closed.

Thanerah shuddered above him as she started to go faster with their skins smacking and the air being filled with the smell of sex. Her hair was getting damp from her heavy sweats and heavy bangs were bouncing off her forehead as she humped him. She was close to her peak again and moaned loudly to Hidan "H-Hidan! I-I thin-ah!-I-I'm gonna-Ah!-cum!"

Hidan groaned as shot his head back and moved his hips up to meet her thrusts "F-Fuck! I'm gonna lose it!"

Soon he changed positions so Thanerah was lying on the bed and Hidan was on top. They both panted heavily with sweat dripping down from every inch with their hair damped from their heavy sweats. Thanerah closed her eyes as she was catching her breath but soon she gasped and moan after Hidan brought a leg on his shoulder and thrust inside of her hard and fast as she lied on her side.

Thanerah arched her breath as she gasp and moan with each thrust. She looked at Hidan with heavy eyes and felt herself blush even more when he saw his expression as he thrusts inside of her. His hair was no more slicked back, it was all down, and his eyes shut tightly while hissing through gritted teeth and his cheeks crimson.

Thanerah brought her hand out to cup Hidan's right cheek and he immediately froze and opened his eyes. They both panted heavily then Thanerah's lips whimpered as the feeling was still going through her veins "Hi-Hidan…"

Hidan gulped then suddenly dropped her leg off his shoulder and leaned down to crash his lips onto hers with his body pressing tightly against hers. She moaned softly as he was playing with her tongue with his. He held her hand with his once again and wrapped his free around her waist tightly without breaking the kiss. Soon he started to thrust inside of her once again and she moaned loudly against his lips.

She wrapped her free arm around his neck and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She moved her body with his in synced and they gasped against each other's lips. They were really close so Hidan pulled away from the heavy kiss and leaned his forehead against hers as he quickened his pace. Thanerah's moans and gasps became faster and louder as she was going to explode.

Finally she reached her peak; she arched her back so her chest was pressing hard against his while shooting her head back while screaming Hidan's name "HIDAN!" as her walls tightened around his thrusting member.

By the sound of her angelic scream of his name in ecstasy, he came as well with a loud groan "Thanerah!" He released his warm thick seeds deeply in her womb, filling her completely as their bodies shuddered. Hidan's body dropped on Thanerah's and she huffed from the impact in surprise. She smiled the nonetheless with tired eyes and she cuddled her face in his shoulder as they both panted heavily. She played with his damp hair with her fingers as he was slowly catching his breath.

He slowly pushed himself off Thanerah as he trembled and looked down into Thanerah's eyes with tired ones as well. He smiled softly and brought his hand up to push away her damp bangs from her face. They shared a small kiss before Hidan pulled himself out of her who made both of them to moan and he lied beside her. She cuddled into his warm chest as she was listening to his rapid heartbeat and felt him wrapping his strong arms around her and a soft kiss on her forehead.

Thanerah closed her eyes with a soft smile and thought *Hidan…I think I'm falling in love with you…*


	65. Brother

**Reviews, reviews, reviews...I'm losing my inspiration here...TT_TT**

* * *

><p>In the early morning the sun was slowly rising from the horizon, making beautiful shades of color in the dark sky as the stars were slowly disappearing. In a dark room there were only sounds of soft breathing and soft snoring until the windows automatically opened. Hidan breathed in deeply before fluttering his eyes opened. He looked at the windows to see the rising sun and he groaned softly.<p>

Then he felt some movement in his arms so he looked. There she was, Thanerah, his wife-to-be, sleeping in his arms peacefully with her black hair sprawled across the pillows like little rivers; her position nearly a human ball but the covers of the bed were covering them; her mouth slightly open as she breathed in and out softly. Hidan smiled at the beautiful sight. He brought his hand up and caressed her face softly with his eyes not blinking.

She slightly shifted from his touch but nonetheless sleeping still. He continued to caress her face for Jashin-knows-how-long but he didn't mind it at all, in fact deep inside him he wanted to be like this with her forever. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a ringing from his nightstand drawer so he stopped. He groaned in irritation then reached his hand out to open the drawer, pulling out his black phone which was ringing, then quickly answered it so Thanerah doesn't wake up.

"What the fuck is it now?" demanded Hidan softly in annoyance in the phone.

"Hidan, respect your superiors" growled Odan from the other line.

Hidan just rolled his eyes "What the fuck do you want?"

He heard his father heavy sigh but he answered "I want you to get going with those documents I gave you yesterday. Now hurry it up" then he hanged.

Hidan pulled his phone away with a small curse under his breath "Fucking old man…"

"Hmm?" he turned his eyes away from the phone to the woman in his arms and saw her fluttering her beautiful eyes open while looking up at him. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned softly then greeted Hidan with a weak grin "Morning Hidan…"

Hidan's anger immediately disappeared from the sight of her smile, even that smile could even melt the darkest heart. He smiled softly back "Morning…" he leaned forward to peck her lips softly. She smiled against his lips.

When he pulled away Thanerah asked wearily "Who was that?" she mentioned towards his black phone in his hand. Hidan glanced at it before looking back to Thanerah.

"That was my fucking father. He wants me to send the documents to his colleagues in the Endless City today"

"Can I come with you?" asked Thanerah eagerly.

Hidan chuckled at her eagerness and shook his head "No babe, you have to stay here to help with Doc. You know he can't do things alone and you got to make sure that fucking mutt, Thunder, is still alive"

She smacked the side of her head "Oh, right. I completely forgot about that"

Hidan chuckled once more then kissed her unexpectedly. She muffled in surprise but soon kissed back with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked the bottom of her lip; asking permission to enter her mouth. She gladly accepted it by opening her mouth and he didn't hesitate to thrust his tongue inside her mouth and played with her own tongue.

She moaned in his mouth and she pulled away in need of air. Soon she groaned when she felt her entire body sore from last night. "Argh, my body…" she groaned as she relaxed her head on the pillow.

Hidan smirked and asked her playfully "Was I too rough on you last night, babe?"

"I apparently think so" she answered with a small laugh but soon she groaned with a frown "I think you seriously dislocated my hips a little bit" she mumbled.

Hidan snickered then pecked her lips affectingly. Soon they heard a small ringing in Hidan's phone. He pulled away from the kiss and opened the message that he received.

_**Get on with the work now, Hidan! Or else!**_

_**~Odan**_

Hidan groaned with a deep frown on his face then looked at Thanerah "He wants me to get going"

Thanerah smiled at him softly then brought her hand up to caress the side of his face softly then slide it down slowly to the bottom of his jaw. "Go…I'll be all right"

Hidan softly smiled at her then pecked her deeply then when he pulled away from the kiss, he immediately jumped out of bed and rushed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. Thanerah sighed in deeply as she brought the covers around her naked body and she smelled Hidan's natural scent on the bed sheets and his pillow; it was quite alluring to her.

Later on Hidan came out with a white towel wrapped around his waist, his silver hair back to its hairstyle. He was immediately at the closet and he pulled out his uniform out of the whole lot. He simply dropped his towel to the floor, entirely comfortable with Thanerah there, and put his black boxers on with red Jashin symbols of them. Thanerah giggled at them since it was quite cute.

Thanerah watched as he put on his uniform and when he was finished he turned to face her. "I'm off" he walked towards her, leaned forward to have a warm peck.

When he pulled away Thanerah replied "And I'll be here, waiting for you"

Hidan smirked and pecked Thanerah one more time before he pulled away "Ok, I really need to go" She pecked his lips "Thanerah," kiss "I really," she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed longer "need to," kiss "go" he said between kisses then finally kissed her deeply with his arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her body against his.

Hidan pulled away from the kiss with a wide grin and pressed his forehead against hers as they both panted. "I really need to go…" he mumbled to her. Thanerah's small smile dropped and nodded in defeat.

"Fine…" she sighed. Hidan pecked her lips before he pulled himself away from her but their hands were holding. He slowly walked towards the door with their arms stretching with their hands still holding until they had to depart. "I'll be back as soon as possible" said Hidan with a confident smile "I'll be back before you know it" soon he walked out of the door.

Thanerah was silent for a moment before she said to the empty room "…I love you" she sadly looked at the ground and huffed. Soon she saw her brand mark on her wrist glowing and light lines came crawling out of it and wrapped around Thanerah's hand. She smiled at the beauty of it softly and thought *Why am I sulking. We are going to get married and I have the time in the world to have his love return to me…* her smile dropped *…if he'll ever love me…Will he love me?*

* * *

><p>Thanerah put the dirty dishes in the sink and washed them silently. It was pretty quiet with Hidan and Thunder not around and she terribly missed it. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She stopped the wash basin with an arch brow at the door. She dried her hands with a kitchen towel as she strode towards the door and the screen at the side of the door opened to reveal Tagor.<p>

"Hey Thanerah, are you in there?" asked Tagor as he knocked on the door.

Thanerah unlocked the doors as the screen disappeared and she greeted her older brother with a smile "Hey Tagor"

"Hey" he asked "May I come in?"

"Of course"

She stepped to the side so Tagor can enter. He whistled long and low once he saw the apartment. "Nice place you got here" he turned around to face her "Where's your husband-to-be?"

"He had to go somewhere to do some business"

"Oh really?" asked Tagor with some doubt, perfectly written on his face.

"Hmm-mm" she replied as she crossed her arms.

"How can you be so sure about this?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Because I just know. Tagor, you don't think Hidan is cheating on me, do you?"

He let out a small scoff "Well, I am your big brother so it's the older brother instincts to know their well beings of their little sisters, especially with their husbands or boy-friends"

"Well thanks for your concern but I think Hidan and I are doing just fine"

"Hmf" then he went inside the kitchen "Got anything to eat?"

"Oh you came a little late. I already ate some breakfast"

Tagor returned to the living room with a green apple in his hand "That's okay" he took another bite "I got some"

She rolled her eyes then asked him "What are you doing here, Tagor?"

He stopped chewing for a moment with an arched brow "You don't know?"

"And what should I know?"

"I'm working with you and Dr. Raze. Some of my men and I are going to help you to hunt down theses spirit of yours"

"R-Really?" asked Thanerah in surprise but at the same time relief

"Hmm-mm" then he asked after taking another bite "Did you talk to dad yet?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor and her hands started to play with each other nervously "No…"

"Why? I talked to him last night and he said that he's relief for us to be safe"

Thanerah stared at him shockingly and asked "You talked to him LAST NIGHT?"

"Yeah, I mean we can talk with our Dad when we pray. I mean, we are children of Lord Jashin after all so communicating with him will be no problem"

"How come I didn't know that!" she was mostly asking herself as she smacked her hand on her forehead.

He arched an eyebrow at his little sister and he said in fact "I guess you don't pray and sacrifice that much, do you?" he took another bite.

"Well to be precise; I barely pray and I never even get to sacrifice one person since I've joined in Jashinism"

"I know, dad told me. He was wondering when you were going to pray so he could talk to you. He told me you never prayed either. You're a poor follower"

She scowled with an anime vein popping in her head "Hey! I'm still getting use to this!"

"But you've been trying to get use to this for many months!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell your older brother to shut up!"

"Just shut it already!"


	66. Dango

Hidan was waiting for the train to come while waiting at the Train Station. Hidan glanced at the others who were waiting for the train as well and see that they were very few people around. Hidan glanced at Hanatul City over his shoulder, where his wife is.

*Thanerah…* he thought as he sighed heavily.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder but his used his instincts. He grabbed the hand quickly and twisted the intruder's arm on his back. "Ow! Ow!" whined the intruder and he said to Hidan "Take it easy, Hidan!"

Hidan realized that it was just Bansu, Hidan's old partner. Hidan sighed softly in relief then released Bansu's arm. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you, Bansu? Don't sneak on me like that or else I would have broken your fucking arm" growled Hidan as he stabbed his finger at Bansu.

He only let out a nervous chuckle at Hidan "Sorry, I guess it slipped through my mind after all these years. You know, it's not easy to remember from the years back"

Hidan groaned softly and glanced away from his friend "I know what you're fucking talking about…" he grumbled as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Bansu sighed softly as he scratched the side of his head "Where's your wife?" Hidan returned his eyes at Bansu to send him a small death glare. Bansu immediately protested while waving his hand out "W-Wait, it doesn't mean I'm going after your wife or anything! I'm just curious! Don't need to glare me to death!"

Hidan huffed softly and answered while diverting his eyes from Bansu "She's still in the City. She has some unfinished business with Doc"

"Ah with the Spirits and all"

Hidan looked at Bansu surprisingly "How the fuck did you know about that? I thought only the Council and I know"

Bansu grinned and replied "I have my reasons"

"Well those fucking reasons will put you in jail if you're caught and don't expect to save your ass like the last time"

Bansu groaned "How many times do I have to tell you, Hidan? I was DRUINK!"

Hidan chuckled softly with playful eyes and said to Bansu "You molested that belly dancer at the club and you wouldn't stop asking her to fuck with you"

Bansu wince from the memory and touched his cheek "Yeah and I didn't expect her to slap me so hard"

"Hard enough for you to get unconscious; you were so fucking weak" said Hidan with a wide grin.

"Hey that was nearly 300 years ago, Hidan!"

"But you have to fucking admit it, it was quite hilarious"

"Hilarious to YOU but definitely not to ME!" protested Bansu as his cheeks were turning crimson from embarrassment. Soon they heard the train coming and the people pushed themselves off the benches as the train came.

Hidan asked Bansu "Where the fuck are you heading?" as he and Bansu walked towards the train doors.

Bansu replied "I'm going with you. The High Priest ordered me so you won't screw things up"

Hidan groaned and asked "Why the fuck does he think that?"

"Because he was worried that you might be distracted by your wife and it will take the job longer"

Hidan groaned as he and Bansu entered the train "Fine but I don't want to hear any fucking complains"

* * *

><p>After Hidan and Bansu were dropped off in the Endless City's train station, the train immediately left. Hidan sighed heavily then glanced back at the horizon where Hanatul City is. Bansu saw it and immediately went beside him and smacked him hard by the back of the head to get out of his train of thoughts.<p>

"Fuck!" Hidan groaned loudly and he glared at Bansu while rubbing the back of his head "What the fuck is that for? And I'm your fucking superior!" he was smack again at the back of the head by Bansu "Fuck! Cut the fuck out!" shouted Hidan with an anime vein popping on his forehead.

"Just because you're the General of the Army doesn't mean that you can control me as you please"

Hidan groaned loudly and rubbed the back of his throat. Then Bansu asked "Now, where are we heading first?" Hidan pulled his hand away from his head and looked at the Endless City.

"To the Time Square to meet Rolf"

"I don't know. I always have a thing against thieves. Especially the King of Thieves"

"Look my fucking father trusts him and he wants me to send these documents to him. So be it"

Hidan already walked towards the stairs that leads to the grounds of the City. Bansu sighed heavily and followed him.

* * *

><p>Hidan and Bansu entered the Time Square; it was bustling with people since there's a street market and a large statue made out of mechanic was in the middle of the Square. Hidan leaned against the statue and waited with his arms crossed on his chest.<p>

Bansu stood beside him and asked Hidan "Now what do we do?"

Hidan glanced at him before looking back at the bustling crowd "We wait" he simply replied.

Bansu groaned and tapped his foot while crossing his arms on his chest. Suddenly a man wearing rag garments came running past Bansu and he stole his money bag. "Hey!" exclaimed Bansu in annoyance as the thief was running away with his money.

Hidan chuckled and gesture for Bansu towards the running thief "Well? What the fuck are you waiting for? Losing your sight of the thief?"

Bansu growled under his breath and quickly chased after the running thief. Once he was out of Hidan's sight he smirked then walked towards a bench at the corner and there was only one man sitting on it. Hidan sat on the bench next to the man who was wearing a black cape with a low hood to shadow his face while wearing some white, black and grey clothing.

"You know, you didn't have to tease him like that?" asked Hidan as he folded his fingers together while resting his elbows on his bend knees.

Rolf chuckled darkly with a small grin and said to Hidan with a sense of humor "You know it's not my specialty to just reveal myself out in the open"

Hidan smirked "Well, you always like to make discreet entrances."

"Please, what else would I be if I wasn't like that?"

Hidan chuckled once more "True…"

Everything went quiet for a moment until Rolf looked at Hidan with his sharp brown eyes "It's good to have you back, Hidan but I believe you have something for me?"

"You're very well informed; as always…" mumbled Hidan as he dug his hand in his robes and pulled out the document for him.

Rolf took the document and opened it to take a glimpse at the paper. He murmured and mumbled something to himself before he closed the document file and put it safely in his robes. "By this time tomorrow, meet me here" said Rolf as he stood up and walked away into the bustling crowd and he immediately disappeared from Hidan's sight.

He sighed heavily and stood up from the bench. He asked himself "I wonder if Bansu caught that fucker yet…"

Hidan was biting a piece of dango while sitting in a dango shop. Hidan chewed it before drinking some green tea. Soon someone stood by his table while panting heavily and dropped a small leather bag of money on the table. Hidan glanced at the small money bag before looking up at the panting Bansu.

"About fucking time, Bansu" he glanced at the clock then return to Bansu with narrow eyes "Are you sure you're a fucking GRIM? I think you're losing your fucking touch…" conclude Hidan before he sipped some more of his green tea and took another bite of dango.

Bansu softy glared at Hidan then sat on the opposite side of the table. "H-He was pretty fast for his age. I guess I over-estimate him"

Hidan scoffed softly before taking the last bite of his dango stick. Bansu asked Hidan "So, have you met the colleague yet?"

Hidan nodded "Yeah, after you fucking left" he put the stick down on his empty plate of sticks then drink some more green tea.

Bansu sighed heavily before he order something for himself.


	67. Lunch

Thanerah was scribbling something in her small leather-cover notebook as she was examining the five spirits they caught; thanks to the werewolf survivors they were quickly making the process. It was a good thing because the Council sees this as a frown upon of Spirits; they don't really believe that everything has a spirit. As much as they protested Dr. Raze utterly disagree with them and is determine to prove them wrong. Thanerah felt honored to be working with Dr. Raze and she is more than happy to help him as much as she can.

Her big brother, Tagor, was sent to scan the city to find the sixth spirit. While the rest were either looking for the seventh or eighth. It was quite hard to find them. Thanerah's hand felt tired of writing and her eyes felt stinging from staring at the paper so tensely. She closed her eyes and rubbed them softly to ease the stinging. When she reopened her eyes she looked outside the window and wondered *I wonder what Hidan's thinking right now…*

She felt something playing with her black hair so she turned her head to look but saw nothing. She smiled since it has been going on like this, at first she was scared when she was little but then she got to use to it until now. Now she knows who it really was. She returned her eyes to the window and mumbled with a soft smile"…Hi dad"

She felt the tugging feeling became a little stronger but it was gentle. Soon she felt some warm presence behind her and something warm was resting on her right shoulder. Soon she felt some warm lips pressed against the side of her temple but still she saw nothing but she knew who it really was. This increased her smile until the metal doors were suddenly opened.

"Thanerah, are you all right?" she turned her head to see none other but Dr. Raze. She immediately felt the warm sensation disappeared. "Thanerah?" asked Dr. Raze once more as he arched a brow.

Thanerah snapped out of her thoughts and asked Dr. Raze "Y-Yeah?" she stuttered.

"Your brother is on his way right now. I just got a call from him"

"Oh, okay"

Dr. Raze soon left. Thanerah sighed heavily and returned her eyes to her notebook and scribbled some more while Thunder was sleeping beside her feet.

Later on, as she expected, Tagor came into the room while holding a container of spider. Thanerah squeaked loudly as she felt a cold chill running through her spine. Thunder immediately woke up from her loud squeal and immediately went into fighting stance in high alert.

Tagor arched a brow but his lips were trembling since he was trying not to laugh. "I-it's okay, Thanerah" he waved the contained spider softly "It's only a spider"

"A fucking SPIDER!" squeaked Thanerah as she used the notebook as a shield. "Get that thing away from me! I hate spiders!"

"Oh come on, Thanerah. Grow up!"

"No, I won't!"

Tagor sighed heavily and placed the container on the table with the rest. "When you're done squeaking and deafening my ears, examine it quickly. Dr. Raze is preparing a presentation for the Council tomorrow and he would like you to join him"

Thanerah immediately forgotten the spider and asked while pointing herself "Me?" Tagor nodded as he crossed his arms on his chest. Then suddenly a ringing phone of 'I'm too sexy' was heard. Thanerah arched a brow at him with a playful smirk on her face. Tagor just blushed from embarrassment and hold a finger at her as he used his free hand to get his ringing phone.

"…my friend set it himself" Tagor simply said and quickly answered the phone "Hello?"

Thanerah giggled behind the back of her hand while Thunder was grinning widely. Tagor murmured a few things before he closed the phone and said to Thanerah with a small smirk "Your husband is coming" soon Thanerah walked past him and dumped her notebook and pen in his chest.

"Here" she simply said and he huffed from the unexpected impact of shoving the notebook and pen in his chest. He held them as she walked out of the room quickly. After the doors were closed he glanced at Thunder to see him growling softly at him.

"Oh shit…"

* * *

><p>Thanerah quickly entered the teleportation platform and the floor immediately glowed. She covered her eyes until the glow disappeared, then she saw Hidan and Bansu. Thanerah didn't hesitate to run towards Hidan and surprisingly hugged him. He let out a huff and he lost his balance so he and Thanerah fell to the floor.<p>

"Oof!" yelped Hidan as he landed on the floor on his back and Thanerah landing on him. His lips were soon covered by Thanerah as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He muffled against the kiss for a second but soon he smirked and kissed back as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

Bansu sighed heavily "I'll report to the High Priest…" he grumbled as he walked away.

Hidan opened an eye as he saw Bansu walking away then pulled away from the kiss. He grinned widely at Thanerah "Someone's been missing me terribly…" he sang in a teasing matter as he tightened his hold around her.

She blushed and buried her face in his neck. He chuckled and quickly stood up from the ground while carrying Thanerah bridle-style. He smirked at few of the staff who was looking before he walked out of the room with his wife.

* * *

><p>When they entered their apartment Hidan immediately asked Thanerah "Where the fuck is that fucking mutt of yours?" Thanerah turned around to softly glare at him. He sighed heavily and re-said "Okay, okay. Where is he?"<p>

Thanerah replied "He's with Tagor" she glanced at the clock "Which reminds me that I need to get back to the Science Wing" she already started to walk towards the door but Hidan blocked her path.

"Oh come on, Thanerah. I just got back from a fucking mission!"

Thanerah shook her head and tried to walk pass Hidan but he moved in sync with her so he was blocking every path she tries. She stopped to sigh softly in frustration. "Come on Hidan, Dr. Raze is going to be angry at me if I don't show up"

Thanerah finally managed to walk past him when he was going to say something. The door was opened but she was blocked when an arm crossed the doorway. "Okay, just have lunch with me then. After that you can go back to whatever the fuck you were doing" Thanerah narrowed her eyes at him

"You just don't give up that easily, do you?"

He winked at her with a grin "Not my style, babe"

She sighed heavily and nodded "Fine" she pecked his lips. Hidan grinned in victory and pulled his arm away from the doorway and hold an arm out for her.

"Shall we?"

Thanerah let out a small laugh before she wrapped her arms around his offered one and they walked out of the apartment together.


	68. Say it Already!

**Note: Hey my beloved readers! Hope you're enjoying this story! And thanks for the reviews! Especially DutchyPuppy, I always looked forward for your reviews! PS. Think of this world as a FF13, that's part of my inspiration for this story since I was playing it the other day. PPS. FF13 is awesome! Can't wait to get FF13 2! Kawaii!**

* * *

><p>Thanerah was brought to a sushi restaurant that is still available in the building. The restaurant was nearly deserted but Thanerah and Hidan didn't mind of it at all. They took the table at the corner of the room so they would have their own little privacy. After they sat down the waiter came and gave them their menus before walking away.<p>

Thanerah didn't bother to look inside the menu because she already knew what she wanted to order; back in the Shinobi Realm she would be too lazy to cook and just go to sushi restaurants to eat instead. Hidan felt eyes on him so he glanced up from his menu.

"What?"

Thanerah smiled softly and shook her head. "Nothing" she sweetly replied, maybe too sweetly.

Hidan arched a brow at her in suspicion and asked "Is everything okay? Did something happen when I was away?" he asked with concern.

Thanerah's smile widened and shook her head. "No, nothing went wrong" she started to blush as she explained "I just…really missed you"

Hidan smirked softly and covered Thanerah's hand which was resting on the table with his. Thanerah felt her heart skipped a beat and the blush in her cheeks increased. "I missed you too. You have no fucking idea." said Hidan. He brought the hand he was holding to his lips and he kissed her knuckles softly.

Thanerah's face felt it's on fire and she wondered if she could blush even more from that. She diverted her eyes away from him and she heard him chuckled heartedly as she felt her hand being placed on the table with his still holding her hand.

Soon the waiter appeared with a note and pen in his hand, he was going to say something but Hidan quickly said without leaving his eyes off Thanerah. "We're not done yet" The waiter's mouth soon closed and mumbled a few things before walking away.

Thanerah groaned softly as she was trying to extinguish the heat off her face but it was nearly impossible since Hidan is still holding her hand until he finally pulled away and flapped his menu open. "Now, what the fuck do you want to eat, sweetie?" he asked as he crossed his legs underneath the table.

Thanerah's heart was still beating rapidly from his touch but it was slowly returning back to its normal rate. She huffed softly and replied to Hidan "I already know what I want to order"

Hidan murmured to her as his eyes were looking through the names of the food. After he found what he would like to order he held his hand up to call for the waiter to come to get their orders.

* * *

><p>Thanerah took the last bite of her salmon sushi and after swallowing it she took a few sips from her green tea. Hidan was chewing some pork then something clicked in his mind. "Oh I forgot to give you this…" he said as he rest his fork on the plate and dug his hand in his robes. He pulled out a silver phone that is similar to his and he passed it to Thanerah.<p>

"Thanks Hidan, I was wondering when I'm going to get these" she said as she opened it to check out the accessories of her new phone.

"Yeah, I bought it from the best shops in the Endless City. They say that this is the top sale of the entire collection" Hidan said as he tapped her new phone.

Thanerah smiled widely at Hidan "Thanks" she checked out the telephone list and she only has Hidan's number in it. She closed the phone and put it safely in her pocket. Thanerah said to Hidan "I should get going"

Hidan sighed heavily as his shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Fine…" he grumbled before he took the last bite of his pork and drank the last drop of his beer. Then he immediately called the waiter for the check.

* * *

><p>Hidan entered the Science Wing with Thanerah holding his arm like before and they saw Dr. Raze bandaging Tagor's right arm while he was sitting on a metal bed. The couple stopped and the asked in unison "What happened to you?" plus Hidan with the 'fuck' word.<p>

Tagor softly glared at something at the corner and the couple's eyes followed to see that he was glaring at Thunder who was licking his paws like a cat. Tagor returned his eyes to the couple "He bit me after you left, Thanerah" he said with a hint of anger mixed with pain as Dr. Raze tied up the bandages.

Thanerah covered her mouth in shock and Hidan just said to Tagor "Welcome to my fucking world" Thanerah pulled her hand away from her mouth as she glared at Hidan. He just ignored her glare then he pulled his arm gently and said to her "I'll meet you back home" he leaned forward to kiss her cheek then walked out of the room.

After he left Thanerah let out a heavy sigh. She wanted to say the magic words to him but she didn't have the courage to say so because she's afraid that he won't return it to her. Tagor sensed her disappointment then mumbled to Dr. Raze "Thanks" and jumped off the metal table as he put on his top.

He walked behind Thanerah and whispered to her "You're in love with him, aren't you?" She turned to look at him with sad eyes.

"Isn't it obvious…?"

Tagor sighed softly and rubbed her shoulders to comfort her "He'll soon see it. Give him some time"

Thanerah sighed softly as well "I know. I know…" but she thought with some doubt *But how long will that be…? Will I be able to hold until then?*

* * *

><p>Later that day Thanerah returned home with Thunder. When she entered the apartment she immediately saw Hidan coming out of the praying room while half of his body was covered in blood from praying. Hidan greeted her "Hey babe" he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.<p>

"Hey Hidan" replied Thanerah as she sat on the couch and Thunder rest on the carpet. She took her boots off and rubbed her feet softly as they feel sore.

Hidan glanced at her over his shoulder and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she was lying because she felt her stomach bubbling nervously.

Hidan took a few sips of his glass of water then walked back to the living room to sit next to Thanerah on the couch. "You're lying to me again, Thanerah…" Thanerah glanced at him from the corner of her eyes then looked back to the floor. She sighed heavily in defeat and leaned on the couch.

"I want to talk to my father in person but I'm…quite nervous"

Hidan didn't know what to say for moment but he placed his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him as he buried his mouth in her hair. "You're nervous? Shouldn't I be fucking nervous? Considering that you're his daughter" Thanerah smiled and cuddled her face in his warm chest, only cuddling on the spot where there's no blood stain.

"But still, I never knew who my father was until now…but he was always there when I was little, just not in plain sight"

"…I'm sure he'll be please to meet you, Thanerah. Like any other fathers…they miss their children dearly" Thanerah glanced up at Hidan to see that he was in deep thought, probably thinking of his own father.

"Hidan?" she brought her hand up to cup his cheek. When he felt her touch he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"…It's nothing" but Thanerah understood and nodded to him. She lifted her head up to peck his lips softly as a reassurance. He kissed back so warmly that would make her head spinning and her stomach filled with billions of butterflies. He pulled away from the kiss then smirked when he saw her dizzy gaze as her cheeks were flushed.

"Thanerah?" she was still in daze with him. Hidan cupped her face but a grin was forming in his handsome face "Babe? You got some fucking praying to do?" he tried to remind her. She finally snapped out of her thoughts but her blush deepened from embarrassment.

"R-Right" Hidan chuckled at her stuttered moment then pulled his hands away from her face and stood up.

"I'm going to take a fucking shower" he openly said to her as he walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. After Thanerah heard the bathroom door closed she groaned and buried her face in one of the cushions. She rubbed her face in it then turned to the side to take a breather.

*Why can't I damn say 'I love you, Hidan! Make love to me right here right now!' Argh, this is so frustrating!* she thought angrily as she screamed in the cushion and it muffled her screams to prevent Hidan hearing any of it and to arouse suspicion.


	69. Family

Thanerah entered the praying room and walked towards the Jashin blood symbol that was stained on the floor as the door closed. Thanerah was simply wearing tank-top and long pants since she didn't want her uniform to get bloody. She grabbed the black stake that was already lying on the side and was used by Hidan before. She sat on the Jashin symbol and brought her Jashin necklace to her lips while silently praying to her father.

She dropped the pedant so it hanged around her neck dangling then she brought the stake towards her chest. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. She then quickly stabbed herself with the stake and she gasped of the pain with blood splattering out of her mouth. The pain soon turned into a pleasurable stinging sensation and she fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Thanerah..." a faint low voice called in her mind as her eyes were closed and she felt like she was floating in mid-air. "Thanerah...?" called the voice once more. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and she realized that she was standing on a pearl marbled floor while clouds were twisting and turning around her feet.<p>

"I've been waiting for you...my daughter"

Thanerah's heart nearly skipped a beat and she turned her head towards the voice to see Lord Jashin sitting on his throne with his fingers and legs crossed AKA her father. Thanerah's lips trembled and she could feel hot tears threatening to come out.

"F-Father..."

Lord Jashin pushed himself off his grand throne and walked down the small steps to the bottom. He stopped there but opened his arms towards her. "Welcome home, child" Thanerah hesitated for a second but then came running towards him and took his embrace. Thanerah cried heavily in his chest, probably making his robes slightly wet but he didn't seem to mind. He brushed her black hair softly while making comforting murmurs.

After a while Thanerah pulled away while wiping the tears away from her eyes "Forgive me, Father. I guess it's quite shameful for Jashinists to cry"

Lord Jashin let out a small chuckle "Ah, don't worry about that. There are times when my followers cry, for good reasons. Those are acceptable under my hand"

Thanerah smiled softly then asked him as her smile disappeared "Father, why didn't you come to visit me and Mother? She really missed you"

Lord Jashin's small smile immediately disappeared and it was replaced by a small frown. "I would have loved to stay with you, Tagor and your Mother but you would all be in danger. I couldn't risk it"

Thanerah was going to say something until they heard a familiar feminine voice "Sweetheart?"

Thanerah froze from her spot and she saw her father smiling at her. Thanerah slowly turned and gasped when she saw a beautiful woman while wearing grand robes with a small crown of a Jashin symbol. Thanerah's lips trembled "M-Mother?"

Soon Thanerah ran into her mother's arm "Mother!" she cried. Her mother smiled and hugged her daughter.

"You've grown so much" complimented her mother.

Thanerah pulled away from mother while wiping her tears with the back of her hand "H-How come Tagor never mentioned about you?" she asked as small tears were still sliding down from her eyes.

Her mother smile sweetly at her and wiped the tears with her thumb. "He wanted it to be a surprise"

Thanerah grumbled a few things under her breath. Then mother asked Thanerah "So, how is that handsome man of yours?"

Thanerah stared wide eyed at her mother and she started to blush "Y-You mean Hidan?"

"Why certainly! I must say, he is quite a handsome fellow"

Thanerah's father cleared his throat in annoyance to get her mother to remember that he's there. Thanerah's mother softly blushed then leaned forward to Thanerah so she could only hear her "Seriously, I have to thank your father of binding you two together. You look so sweet together!"

Thanerah blushed and glanced at her father who seemed to be quite annoyed. "Honey, you know how I don't like it when you talk of other men in front of me"

"Come on, dear! You know I love you! But you have to admit;" she pinched Thanerah's cheeks "He is quite a dashing young man to be with our little Tha" Thanerah felt embarrassed since her mother used her old nickname.

"Mom~!" whined Thanerah as she felt her cheek turning slightly numb from her mother's pinching.

Her mother finally stopped pinching her cheek but suddenly asked "So, when are we going to see our Grand children?"

Thanerah nearly choked and stared at her mother shockingly "Mom! Hidan and I are barely married! I mean, we're not officially married yet!"

"You will soon and we're expecting our Grandchildren very soon!" joined in Lord Jashin as he got to Thanerah's other side and he pinched her cheek from his side.

"Dad!" whined Thanerah with a small anime vein popping on her head. "Shouldn't you expect your first Grandchildren from Tagor? He's the oldest!"

"So true but he's still looking for a wife that would be suitable for him. It's not that easy, sweetheart" explained her mother with a small lazy shrug.

Thanerah groaned softly "Mom, dad, look Hidan and I are going through a normal pace. We never even had a conversation about having children..." she trailed off because she remembered when she was using a pregnancy test after she and Hidan had their first time together.

Lord Jashin glanced at his wife before looking at Thanerah "You can take your time on that, Thanerah. We're not in a rush," he let out a small laugh "Hell; we can wait for decades for Grandchildren"

"Probably Great, great grandchildren" said Mother.

"Nonetheless" replied Lord Jashin.

Thanerah sighed heavily "Hey, I got to get back. Hidan's probably waiting for me" soon she felt her template being kissed by both of her parents.

"Bye sweetheart"

"See you later"

* * *

><p>Thanerah shot her eyes open to see a dark ceiling but soon she saw Hidan's face hovering over her lying body from the side. "Babe?"Asked Hidan but she smiled softly at him and saw him offering a hand to her. She was strongly brought up, standing on her own feet then she saw the black stake is still through her chest.<p>

"Just one second" she said to Hidan quickly. She grabbed the stake and quickly pulled it out of her chest with a grunt. Her blood already started to make a blood on the ground but her chest healed quickly.

Hidan smirked softly "So, how was it?" Thanerah locked eyes with him and dropped the stake to the floor so it made a loud clang. She wrapped her arms around his neck lazily and replied.

"It was...more surprisingly than what I expected"

Hidan arched a brow but she felt him wrapping his arms around her waist and brought her body pressed against his. "And what the f**k do you mean by that?" He leaned in closer to her face, so close that he could just kiss her.

"I..." she forgotten what she was going to say "I forgot what I was going to say..." she wasn't really much aware of what's she's saying as she felt Hidan teasing her by brushing his lips against hers softly.

"Is that right...?" he didn't seem to care what her answer was because he finally pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back as she brought her hands down from his neck and felt his hard-brick chest.

Hidan backed her away to the wall so she was trapped as he human caged her. Soon Hidan pulled away all of a sudden and Thanerah was going to ask but she yelped instead when Hidan suddenly sweep her off her feet, carrying her bridle-style. She giggled with her arms wrapped around his neck as he walked out of the praying room towards their bedroom.

Let's just say that Thunder had the worst night and barely have any sleep through the rest of the night.


	70. Take Me

In the early morning Thanerah was still sleeping soundlessly in bed while only covered by the bed covers. Hidan in the other hand was sitting on the edge of the bed while putting on his boots. He just received a message from Rolf and the other two colleagues that they need to meet him immediately at the Endless City Town Square.

After Hidan finished putting on his boots and glanced back at his sleeping wife. *F**k, if only this wasn't so damn f**king important I could have sleep here all day with her...* he sighed heavily in disappointment then leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Hidan pulled away from the kiss which nearly took his entire will. He groaned softly and pulled away but he didn't get far. Thanerah suddenly grabbed his hand and he looked back at her. "Where are you going...?" she asked tiredly with her eyes half opened.

Hidan's eyes softened and he sat back on the edge of the bed while he held her hand "I have to go. I got an important meeting with the colleagues. They say it's urgent"

"Really?" she glanced at the clock on the nightstand then returned her eyes at him "It's 3.30 in the morning"

He groaned as he rolled his eyes "I f**king know..." he kissed her knuckles softly "...but I have to go now"

Thanerah shook her head "Take me with you" she softly begged. Hidan hesitated for a moment then asked her as he squeezed her hand.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's only a f**king meeting and all"

"Hey," she covered their hands with her free one "Where ever you're going, I'm coming."

Hidan smirked softly and rubbed her hand with his thumb "You know you don't f**king have to" she covered his lips with her finger to stop him from talking.

"No, I really want to"

To be honest Hidan felt relief to hear that. He kissed her finger softly then pulled away "Then get ready"

* * *

><p>Hidan entered the ship deck and went to the smallest one after he registered at the Main Dock. Thanerah entered the small ship with Hidan while she was wearing her uniform and holding a cup of coffee in her hand to keep her awake.<p>

The hatch door was closed behind her, but after Thunder came in. He wanted to tag along since he won't keep his sight off Thanerah nearly 24/7 besides when she and Hidan are having sex of course. Thanerah sat on the seat next to the pilot one which Hidan sat on after putting his sword/scythe on the weapon holder at the side. He was sipping some coffee as well then put it in the cup supporter at the side.

He flicked a few little switches here and there and pressed a few buttons on hologram screens. Soon a voice was heard from the Main Dock "Sector 9 rotating 90 degrees"

"Roger that" replied Hidan as he grabbed onto the steering wheel after buckling himself to the chair. Thanerah quickly did the same thing as she felt the movement of the ship.

The rotation stopped and the Gate written 'gate 9' was opened. "You are clear to take off" said from the Main Dock once more. Hidan smirked softly and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh how I f**king missed this..." he murmured to himself with a crazy grin.

"Hidan...?" she asked warily and have frightened. Hidan just continued to grin like a maniac and said to Thanerah.

"Good thing you didn't eat any f**king breakfast."

"Hidan, take it eas-!" she was cut off when Hidan just took the ship off in a sudden take off with full boost power and flew to the dark sky as Thanerah screamed "Hidan!" They heard a loud bump at the back so they looked to see Thunder struggling to stand on his feet. Hidan snickered at the sight wickedly and looked back to the sky.

"Whoops, my f**king bad" he highly said without a doubt of sarcasm.

Thanerah just rolled her eyes and prayed silently to her father to have a merciful flight with her maniac husband.

* * *

><p>After Hidan landed the ship on a grassy clearing the hatch door was opened. Thunder quickly ran out of the ship and went to the side quickly to barf. Thanerah covered her mouth with her hand while she was still sitting inside the ship until she heard a dark snicker beside her. She softly glared at her husband.<p>

"That wasn't funny, Hidan" she growled softly as she punched his shoulder but he didn't seemed to be affected by it.

"I-I'm sorry, babe but I can't f**king help it!" he confessed through snickering.

They noticed Thunder returning to the ship and dropped himself on the floor flatly. Thanerah immediately felt pity towards Thunder "Poor Thunder..."

Hidan did a lazy hand gesture towards him "Ah, let him be" he unbuckled himself, stood up and pressed a few numbers on the hologram screens. "Now come on, they're waiting for us already. This better b f**king important..." he grumbled the last part as he pressed 'enter'. He grabbed his weapon and put it on his back.

Thanerah unbuckled herself from her chair as well and quickly walked to Thunder. "Thunder, do you mind staying here alone until we come back?" his answer was a shook of his head, as she expected. She petted him softly before she heard Hidan's voice from outside.

"Thanerah!" called out Hidan.

"Coming!" replied Thanerah and she quickly walked out of the ship before the hatched door was closed shut.

* * *

><p>The couple walked through the quiet deserted streets in the dark night until they reached the Town Square with only a night lamp lit in the Town Square with the large fountain in the middle that was still. Thanerah looked around warily and asked Hidan "Where are these colleagues of yours?"<p>

Hidan scanned the surroundings as well "I don't know..." he turned to look at her "...they should be here already"

"We are" a different voice was heard from the dark corners.

Thanerah and Hidan turned their head towards the voice and see Rolf coming out of the shadows like a ghost. Hidan sighed softly then they both shook hands "Now, what the f**k is so important to tell me at this f**king hour?"

Rolf was going to speak until his eyes landed on Thanerah who was standing behind Hidan. Rolf asked Hidan without his eyes leaving her. "Who is this?" Hidan glanced at Thanerah then mentioned her to come here by holding a hand out to her. She accepted his offer and she stood by his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"This is my wife, Thanerah. She wanted to tag along"

Rolf narrowed her eyes at her before looking back at Hidan "Can we trust her?" Hidan narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold around her.

"I trust her with my life."

Rolf continued to look at Thanerah in suspicion until he let out a heavy sigh "If you trust her then I will."

Hidan murmured to him and immediately said "Now, get to the f**king point."

Rolf leaned closer "The enemy is moving towards Hanatul City as we speak. I don't know when they will strike or where they are but I know they will attack soon enough."

"What the f**k do you think they want?"

"I'm not so sure."

A different feminine voice with some slight slack-off-accent joined in the conversation "Maybe I can help with that" the three turned their heads to see a woman wearing a suit mixed with armour and leather while wearing a dark hood and black guns tied to her thighs. She gracefully walked towards them as Hidan whispered to Thanerah.

"This is Mercy, a top assassin"

Thanerah narrowed her eyes at her in suspicion and Hidan saw her concern so he quickly said "And she's married to a Captain of the Republic City"

Thanerah arched a brow at him "Republic City?"

"I'll explain that later" he greeted Mercy with a nod "Mercy"

She nodded back when she stopped beside Rolf "Hidan". She turned to Rolf "You" she growled as she crossed her arms. Rolf softly glared at her under his hood.

"Nice to see you too, sister"

*They're brother and sister?* Thought Thanerah, now that she saw the resemblance between the two, she understood. Hidan groaned softly and snapped his fingers between their small glaring contest

"Hey, wake the f**k up!"

They both snapped out of their thoughts and returned their eyes to Hidan. "Give me the f**king information already!" demanded Hidan, for some reason it was turning on Thanerah but she hid it well.

They both groaned and Mercy finally said as she crossed her arms and put more of her weight to left side. "I've gathered some information from my Assassins and they say that they're aiming for the High Priest"

Thanerah felt Hidan went tense "W-Why the f**k are they after him?" asked Hidan with a hint of anger in his voice, Thanerah wasn't sure if he was angry at his father or the enemies who are after him.


	71. Knight

**How come I barely got more than one review? I am appreciating DutchyPuppy's reviews because it's the only review I know it's always THERE and look forward to read whenever I read my mails. To the rest, HIDAN WILL BE UPSET AND LORD JASHIN WILL SMITE! BEWARE! PS I'm gonna take a break of this story to continue the rest. See ya**

* * *

><p>Suddenly they heard a snapping sound from the side so the four quickly pulled out their weapons and aimed towards the sound. "Who the f**k is there?" demanded Hidan to the darkness.<p>

"Wait, it's me" said a low voice and a man with rich clothes came out of the shadows.

Hidan and the other two colleagues put back their weapons and Thanerah slowly followed as the man approached them. "I was wondering where the f**k were you" mumbled Hidan and he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Sorry, I got delayed at the Bank"

"That's not a really good excuse, Terrance" growled Mercy as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nice to see you too..." replied Terrance flatly with his arms crossed behind.

Hidan groaned softly while rolling his eyes then asked Terrance "What the f**k do you have for me?"

Terrance cleared his throat and said "I stumbled upon one of the Captains of the enemy and thankfully he was obliged to play some chess with me" Thanerah arched a brow at him "I managed to get some information that he's here in town collecting some important equipment but he won't tell me what"

Hidan cursed under his breath "Now we have no f**king leads..." suddenly they felt the earth shake under their feet and a loud roar was heard from the distant. The five turned their heads towards the direction to see some buildings in flames with black smoke already rising to the sky. A few homes were lit up from the sudden impact and they all heard a loud woman scream nearby.

"What in the name of the Gods is that...?" asked Terrance.

Hidan just narrowed his eyes before he said to the others "Come on. We have to check it out" they all followed Hidan to the building in flames but Terrance.

"...And I'll be here!" he called out and none of them replied back as they ran towards the crime scene.

* * *

><p>Thanerah's gasped when he saw a whole building in flames and saw people throwing in water to try to bring the fire out but there was something more horrifying than that. There was a large beast that is bigger than the buildings itself and has thick muscles with fleshy skin, a small head with rough horns with sharp red glowing eyes and sharp fangs. It also had a long tail that was in flames at the tip.<p>

Hidan cursed under his breath "Shit, another Ukrah..." he grumbled. Hidan pulled out his weapon as the rest but Thanerah just summon up her Krystol to spread across her arm with her crystal glowing.

"And this is no ordinary Ukrah..." mumbled Mercy.

Rolf glanced at the fiery building then said "I'm going to help the others and get the citizens out of here!" he didn't bother to wait for a reply and just run off to help the citizens.

Hidan said to Mercy "Mercy, go with your brother! He can't do this all by himself!"

Mercy glanced at him "Why shou-!"

Hidan shouted as he glared at her "That's an order! Not a f**king suggestion! Now go!" Mercy cursed under her breath but obeyed. Once she was gone Hidan turned to Thanerah "You should go too"

Thanerah's eyes widened as she stared back at him she protested "Absolutely not!" Hidan growled softly.

"I don't want you to get involved in this..." Thanerah cupped his cheek and said to him sternly.

"I'm your WIFE and I'm helping you, whether you like it or not"

Hidan sighed heavily in defeat then they both glanced back at the Ukrah to see it destroying one of the nearby houses. It threw some large pieces of metal towards the couple and Hidan was going to cut it away but Thanerah beat him. Thanerah's Krystol formed a large sword arm and she easily sliced it in half. She glanced at Hidan from the side and grinned widely.

"I'm a Jashinist too. I'm not the weakling I once was"

Hidan blinked a few times and sighed softly. "Fine" he said in defeat. He looked back to the Ukrah and whistled loudly to get its attention. It seemed to work because the Ukrah stopped and turned around to face them.

It growled softly as its red eyes glowed. It took a few steps towards them and with every step it took it shook the earth. Thanerah felt slightly sick when she smelled the sulphur by it but stood in her ground. The Ukrah suddenly charged towards them unexpectedly and they both quickly jumped in different ways to avoid it. When Thanerah landed she quickly summoned Syvolah.

Her glowing large diagram appeared before her on the ground and Syvolah come flying out and attacked the Ukrah by the side. Syvolah attacked the Ukrah with her fangs and claws as quick as possible before she was pushed away harshly by the Ukrah and landed on some buildings.

"Syvolah!" cried out Thanerah as she ran towards her Guardian.

*[I-I'm fine, Thanerah. I'm not that weak]* said Syvolah as she growled and went back on her feet while shaking her head to get the dizziness out.

Hidan's Krystol spread on his arm and he glanced at it with his crystal glowing. "I wonder..." he mumbled as the Ukrah was stomping towards him. He reached his hand out towards the Ukrah's head and as he predicted a large ghost like hand of his Kystal hand grasped the Ukrah's head.

Hidan smirked and pulled the Ukrah down with his new power and the Ukrah hit the floor hard. He released it and he immediately went to the Ukrah's head and brought his scythe towards it. It shifted its head to Hidan hit the Ukrah's thick horns. "Shit!" cursed Hidan under his breath before the Ukrah quickly lifted its head to growl at him then slapped him away with its large hand.

Hidan skid on the floor but quickly composed himself while stabbing his scythe on the ground to slow himself down. "Damn it..." he cursed under his breath once more as he stood up from the ground. The Ukrah started to charge towards him.

Thanerah saw it thought and quickly said to Syvolah "Fry it!"

*[With pleasure!]* replied Syvolah and she quickly shoot out some white fire at the Ukrah.

The Ukrah screeched in pain from the white flames but after it stopped, the Ukrah growled Syvolah. It immediately charged towards her and she charged towards it as well. They both got into a ferocious fight until the Ukrah bite Syvolah's neck hard. Thanerah heard her scream in her mind and she screamed as well when she felt a painful stinging sensation around her neck.

"Thanerah!" cried out Hidan.

Syvolah was released to the ground and she immediately turned into dust before she could hit the ground. The dust returned to Thanerah's Krystal but she started to fall unconscious. After she landed on the ground the Ukrah reached its hand out towards her.

"Stay away from her, you f**ker!" shouted Hidan as he charged towards the Ukrah as his Krystol was spreading more around his body rapidly and his crystal glowed brightly.

The Ukrah was roughly pushed away by a large knight with grand armour with a sword and a large shield in its hands. The Ukrah roared and tried to scratch the mysterious sudden knight but it just continued to push the Ukrah away until it hit its back with buildings.

The mysterious larger knight pulled himself away from the Ukrah and quickly used its sword to stab it in the Ukrah's heart. It screeched and it grabbed the sword to push it out of its body. The Ukrah tackled the knight to the floor and they rolled on the ground while punching or scratching each other while shaking the earth with their impacts.

Finally they stopped with the knight on top and it straddled the Ukrah while punching its face hard with its fists multiple times. Then finally the knight punched it harder and the Ukrah's head was off. It rolled across the floor while leaving a trail of blood as it gurgled until it stopped. The large knight stood up from the ground and immediately walked to Thanerah who was still unconscious.

It kneeled before her and brought its large hand towards her unmoved body and softly moved her body. Thanerah groaned softly as she was regaining consciousness, she felt the soft tugging of her body so she opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw a large knight kneeling in front of her with its silver armour reflection from the light of the moon with a few stains of blood, it revealed no flesh at all and it didn't seem to be very human either. The knight looked at her through its helmet with a glowing streak where its eyes were.

The knight reached his black glove and armoured hand towards her but she backed away. The knight hesitated for a moment but tried again. It reached its hand towards her but she continued to back away until her back hit the wall. She cursed under her breath and froze when its finger was just an inch away from her. She closed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst but after one whole minute. Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to see the giant knight still there but it was only looking at her. It moved its finger and touched her chest softly, and placed its free hand on his chest of where its heart is. Thanerah's eyes narrowed until she finally realized "Hidan...?"

It nodded. Thanerah stood up from the ground then asked "What happened to you?" Hidan glanced at himself and shook his head. Thanerah sighed heavily. She glanced at the headless Ukrah "At least its dead..." she mumbled.

Hidan nodded then suddenly faint crystals started to float from the surface of his armour. Thanerah looked in confusion until the armour started to shift until it disappeared. Hidan returned to his normal self but he looked incredibly exhausted. "Wh-What the f**k was tha..." he trailed off as he started to fall but Thanerah caught him quickly. Considering that he was quite heavy she fell onto her knees with Hidan in her arms. He panted while resting his head on her shoulder and her arms wrapped around him.

"Hidan, what happened? Since when did you learn how to do that?" asked Thanerah in wonder.

Hidan lifted his eyes up to her with beads of sweat running down from his brow, "To be honest, I have no fucking idea". Thanerah sighed softly and rest her head on his.

"At least you're okay"

She felt him nodded and he properly sat up so he wouldn't have to rest his head on her shoulder "I didn't expect that at all. Fuck, I didn't even know that I could do that shit" he glanced at his Krystol which is slowly returning to its core with his crystal slowly losing its dimming down.

Soon Rolf and Mercy appeared on their side. "Hidan, what was that? Was that you?" asked Rolf in wonder and in surprise. Hidan nodded. Thanerah helped him to stand up from the ground since he felt his body heavy with a lack of energy.


	72. Assailant

**Please, please, please can I have some reviews? Pretty please *puppydog eyes***

* * *

><p>Thanerah took out her phone and dialled some numbers. "What the fuck are you doing?" asked Hidan as he rubbed the nook of his neck and shoulder. He felt entirely sore after he return back to normal from that weird Knight transformation, it was unexplainable.<p>

"I'm calling my brother to alert the High Priest" Thanerah was stopped when Hidan grabbed her hand that was holding the phone.

"No" he replied sternly with firm eyes.

Thanerah arched a brow at him "Why not? The High Priest is in danger and if he's gone the religion is doomed" she tried to reason with him.

"You don't think I fucking know that, Thanerah?" he growled and he suddenly tightened his hold around her. She winced in pain, the pain in her heart. She felt nothing from her hand but the tight grip but it didn't matter to her.

"Hi-Hidan, you're hurting me" not physically, but emotionally.

He growled with a sneer "How many fucking times do I have to tell you? Get over with the fucking pain already!" he suddenly shouted at her face.

SLAP!

Hidan stared at the side in shock, as do the rest. He could feel his left cheek going numb and he had no doubt that it had a red hand-print on it. Hidan didn't care of the stinging numbing pain from his cheek but he felt like a knife has stabbed him in the heart.

Thanerah was shocked as well and she had no idea of how she could do that to him, Hidan, her husband, the man she fell in love. She felt her heart thumping painfully in her ribcage and when she slapped him, she felt her heart agonizing.

She quickly pulled her hand away from his grip which loosened from being shocked of the slap. She quickly turned around to run down a path of the city. "H-Hey! Wait!" called out Mercy but Thanerah continued to run. She wanted none of them to see the heavy tears running down from her cheek as the sky turned grey with the clashes of thunder.

Thanerah ran and ran until she couldn't take it anymore. She fell onto her knees on the ground and bend over so her forehead was pressed on the ground. Soon her shoulder started to shake from sobbing with thick heavy tears running down from her eyes like small rivers.

After two minutes she finally stopped crying. She took a few breathes before she sat up. She wiped the small tears with the back of her hand but she couldn't ignore the feeling of pain coming from her heart. *I-I thought...he could love me...how could I love a man like that who would treat me like that...he never acted this way before...* she recall the argument then finally came into realization *...he always gets angry whenever somebody mentions his father. I understand but did he have to lash it out of me...like I was nothing to him...?*

She noticed her crystal glowing softly. She wondered "Syvolah...?" soon her diagram appeared behind her and Syvolah came out in response. Thanerah looked back to the ground, still recalling the argument with Hidan. She heard Syvolah growling softly then a soft nudge on the back of her head. She smiled softly and turned to face Syvolah. She suddenly hugged her mouth, in an awkward way but Syvolah stayed still while eyeing on Thanerah.

"Syvolah, please take me home..."

* * *

><p>Thanerah looked at the sky with the sun barely rising at the horizon while she was lying on Syvolah who was flying towards Hanatul City. She didn't dare to go back to Hidan to take the ship back home because it would be awkward and it will only increase the pain in her heart.<p>

She turned to the side and used her arms as a pillow. She watched the clouds go by as they fly until Thanerah asked Syvolah through telepathy. *Syvolah...?*

*[Hmm?]*

*Do you know...what happened to Hidan? When he turned into that knight...thing?*

*[It's a very rare power. Turning into a Knight with the bond between the Guardian and its Master]*

*How does that work exactly?*

*[To turn into a Knight, it takes a lot of will power and energy. Thus what happened to Hidan, he must have been willing to do anything to keep you from harm]*

"Really?" she asked Syvolah.

*[Hmm-mm. It's very hard to turn into a Knight. Combining the energy between the Guardian and its Master. Only a few Jashinists have this power]*

*And what about that ghost hand thing?*

Syvolah let out a small scoff *[That old trick, that's nothing! Sure it is useful to crush some heads but it's also an easy power to control]*

*Then how come I can't do it?*

*[You're not strong enough yet, you're nearly there. Don't worry. For Hidan, I had no idea why that boy didn't realize he could do that after all these years of serving Lord Jashin for centuries. He is so ignorant and disrespectful. Over all, an idiot!]*

Thanerah smiled softly when she talked about Hidan, but she still couldn't get rid of the pain in her heart. She rubbed her chest on where her heart is, as if she is trying to rub the pain out of her heart but unfortunately it wasn't working as much as she hoped.

*Hidan...can you ever love me...?*

* * *

><p>Hidan was driving the ship to Hanatul city, without Thanerah. He glanced at the empty seat beside him. He sighed heavily before looking back at the sky. He couldn't concentrate properly because his mind was clouded with Thanerah, especially her face when she looked so...hurt.<p>

Mercy said that she'll make sure Thanerah returns to Hanatul safely.

Hidan groaned then pressed the autopilot button on one of the holographic screens. He pulled his hand away from the steering wall so he could cross his arms on his chest and crossed his legs. Hidan couldn't shook off the feeling of guilt. He could still feel the stinging pain from his heart, and it wasn't pleasurable, comparing to physical pain.

Hidan brought his hand to rub his furrowed temple as he was in deep thought. *I need to talk to Thanerah. She had to fucking understand why I stopped her from calling...she doesn't fucking know that the fucking enemy can trace the call and know what we're talking about...though I shouldn't have shouted at her...Oh Jashin, she looked so horrified when I shouted at her...*

He hated the feeling of guilt but he knew that he deserved it. It was surprising that Lord Jashin hasn't punished him...yet. He sighed heavily once more and glanced at Thunder to see him still sleeping on the floor.

* * *

><p>Hidan was walking down the halls towards his father's office. He wasn't looking forward to seeing him but he had to tell him the dangers they'll face. He stood in front of the two metal doors that led into the office but strangely it wasn't opening as it should.<p>

Hidan walked towards the left side of the doors, pressed some hidden numbers. Soon a small hatch was opened to reveal a switch. Hidan didn't hesitate to pull it down before it sank back into the wall. The doors open and Hidan quickly entered.

"Hey!" called out Hidan as he entered the office but he stopped when he saw the room being empty. "What the fuck?" he mumbled himself with an arched brow. Soon somebody entered the office.

"Hidan? What are you doing here at this time?"

Hidan turned around to meet Tagor. "Tagor? What the fuck are YOU doing here?"

"I came to check if the rumours were true"

Hidan asked Tagor "Rumours? What fucking rumours?"

"Didn't you hear?"

Hidan shouted in frustration "No! Now tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"...The High Priest was taken arrest from the Republic Police. They say they needed to interrogate him of a murdering investigation. I heard it's a big hit to the Republic"

Hidan's eyes widened in disbelief "Y-You got to be fucking kidding m-!" he was cut off when they suddenly felt the building shook and they had to grab the nearby pillars to stable themselves. "Argh! What the fuck is it now?" shouted Hidan in anger.

They heard another explosion from the building and it shook violently by it. "Fuck! We have to get out of here before we're fucking crushed!" Tagor nodded without any hesitation. They both quickly ran out of the office as the ceiling was dropping to the floor.

They sometimes tripped in their attempt to escape. Hidan quickly brought out his gun and shoot at the large windows in front of them. They both jumped out of the window. Hidan threw his crystal in the air and shoot at it bulls-eye.

Hidan's glowing diagram appeared while facing towards the falling two. Soon Zalithor fly through the portal towards them. He easily caught them and flew away from the crumbling building. Hidan looked back to the building and see some Jashinists doing the same thing with their Guardians.

"Hidan, where's Thanerah?" asked Tagor.

Hidan slightly flinched and he answered without looking at him. "She's on her way here with a...friend of mine"

Hidan saw the Guardians landing on the ground floor, a little far from the deserted ground city. Zalithor soon landed on the ground and Hidan nearly saw everyone was there. "Is this everyone?" he asked Kobra as he saw him walking towards Hidan.

"Most of them, some are still getting out but the entire werewolf clan is here" he said as he mentioned towards them who were huddled in one large group. Hidan looked around.

"Where's Doc?"

"I'm right here" he heard his voice so he turned around to face Dr. Raze and Thunder.

"Hmm, glad you're okay, Doc"

"Same to you, not like you need it" he looked around "Where's Thanerah?"

"She's on her w-!" he was cut off when a black portal appeared on his side. Alerting everyone but Hidan shouted "its okay!" soon Mercy came out of the black portal and it disappeared. Hidan arched a brow at her "Hey, where the fuck is Thanerah?"

"I thought she went with you!"

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I heard the explosion, dumbass! But where's Thanerah if she's not with me and not with you?"

Tagor quickly dialled Thanerah's number and held it against his ear. He grumbled as he waited "Come on, come on, come one...please answer, please answer..." finally it did "Thanerah, where are yo-!"

"If you want to see Thanerah again then send you General to meet me at rooftops. Hurry, time is running out" said a male voice but soon he hung up. Tagor quickly grabbed Hidan's shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"What the fu-!"

"Thanerah is still in the building!" Hidan stared at him in horror "She's being a hostage by some freak! They're at the rooftops and he wants to meet you! Hurry up and save my sister!"

Hidan quickly jumped on Zalithor and they quickly flew towards the top of the buildings which is slowly coming down, like a bomb. When he reached the rooftops, he landed on the floor as Zalithor turned into dust and returned to the crystal.

"Thanerah!" cried out Hidan as he looked around for his wife "Thanerah, answer me!" he pleaded.

"It's about time you come" Hidan froze as he felt a presence behind him. In fact, it was pressing his back against Hidan's. "It's been a while, Hidan..." Hidan just stood still until he swiftly turned around with his gun in his hand and pointed at his opponent.

He was quite quick, considering that he just disappeared from Hidan's site. Hidan looked around in confusion until he suddenly felt being stab from the back. He groaned as he fell onto his knees with a dagger in his back, but that just irritated him. He quickly pulled out the dagger with a grunt. He looked up to see a man wearing a dark cloak with his face shadowed by the hood. He was also carrying an unconscious Thanerah in his arms.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Hidan in anger. He was angry that this guy was actually touching what was his. His Thanerah.

"...I am your worst nightmare" he answered gravely before they felt the building slowly collapsing to the side. The assailant smirked deviously at Hidan "You'll know me when the time comes. In fact you already me, but you just simply abandoned me years ago"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Think" he tapped the side of his head as giving Hidan an image idea.

Hidan growled "Enough with this fucking game! Let go of her!"

The assailant's smirk widened "As you wish" he suddenly threw Thanerah at the side.

"No!" Hidan quickly jumped after her as the assailant watched with devious smirk. He looked up at the thundering sky and mumbled "Jashin, I will destroy you...I'll make certain of that" The sky clashed of thunder as his response. The assailant summoned a black portal and escaped through it.


	73. Lost

**Thanks to those who have reviewed this story! Me very happy! ^_^ Please continue to do so! You know how I crave for reviews!**

* * *

><p>Hidan reached his hand out towards Thanerah as they both fall. The building itself was collapsing as well so he had to be careful of the falling rocks. "Come on, come on, come on..." Hidan grumbled as he was close to her. Finally he grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to him by wrapping his free arm around her waist.<p>

He quickly threw his crystal into the air like before and shot it with his gun. As expected, Zalithor flew out of the glowing diagram above and dive in quickly to save them. Once they were saved Hidan looked down at Thanerah. "Thanerah?" he asked as he cupped her face.

She groaned softly and softly shifted. Overall, she was still alive. Hidan sighed in relief and brought her into a tight embrace. "Thank Jashin you're safe..." mumbled Hidan as he buried his face in her hair. Thanerah slowly opened her eyes as she stared up at Hidan in awe.

She slowly brought her hand up to touch his cheek. When he felt something touching his cheek, he immediately pulled away to be greeted by Thanerah's small smile. "H-Hey..." Hidan greeted with a small nervous smile.

She giggled softly and replied "Hey..."

Hidan's nervous smile immediately disappeared from his voice as he started to say "Thanerah, about before I'm so-!" Thanerah placed a finger digit on his lips to silence him. He arched a brow at her as he looked between her finger and her soft smiling face.

"You're forgiven, Hidan"

He softly smiled against her finger. He pushed her finger away from his lips so he could kiss her. She muffled in the kiss in surprise but shrugged it off quickly. She kissed him back eagerly as she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist as she felt him wrapping his around her waist. Squishing their bodies together like a sand which.

Thanerah felt her heart racing in her chest and the pain was immediately fading away by this simple kiss they're sharing, but unfortunately it had to last. After they pull away, Thanerah glanced over Hidan's shoulder to the fallen building. "Our home..." she mumbled in small pity. Hidan glanced over his shoulder to the fallen city as well as it was slowly coming down towards the ruined city.

"Hanatul City is lost..." mumbled Hidan but he didn't feel some slight remorse for the city. All he could think about was his wife. His Thanerah. And his alone.

Thanerah sighed heavily. She cuddled her face against his warm chest while hearing his heartbeat with her eyes closed. "At least you're here..." she mumbled as she was drifting off to sleep. Even though the sun is rising to the sky, she didn't have enough sleep. Hidan yawned as well; he didn't realize how tired he was. Considering that they both woke up in the middle of the night for the meeting.

Hidan rested his head on top of hers as he closed his eyes to take a small nap. "Argh, so fucking tired..." he grumbled but he tightened his hold around her, as if she will disappear if he even let her a little loose. Thanerah smiled softly and cuddled more in his chest.

*When I'm ready...I'll tell you how I really feel about you...* she thought before she was slowly consumed by darkness.

* * *

><p>Hidan woke up from his little nap when Zalithor landed on the ground where the survivors were waiting. "About time you show" said Rolf as he approached towards them. Hidan just groaned softly since he still felt tired. He carried his sleeping wife carefully by carrying her bridle-style and jumped off Zalithor. Zalithor turned into dust and drift back to Hidan's Krystal to form the crystal attachment.<p>

"Rolf, now is not a good fucking time" he glanced at the surviving Jashinists; at least there was more than 5. Now there are around 40 since most of the werewolf clan joined Jashinism.

"Where are you all going to go? Now that Hanatul City is destroyed" asked Mercy as she approached to her brother's side. Hidan sighed heavily and glanced around his comrades. He returned his eyes to the siblings "I'm going to take them to Moonda Town. That should be safe for us to stay for a while"

"Why would you want to go there?"

Hidan answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice "Because it's one of the safest towns and it's near the Republic City"

Mercy looked around and asked Hidan "Where's the High Priest?"

"...That's the reason why I need to go to the fucking city"

"He's there? Why?" asked Rolf as he rubbed his chin in wonder; it's a habit when he thinks.

"That's what I want to fucking know" replied Hidan.

He heard a soft moan from Thanerah so he looked down at her. She cuddled her face deep in his warm chest as she breathed in and out softly. Mercy said to Hidan "I bet you guys are exhausted"

"No shit. I mean, seriously, who would put a fucking meeting at 4 in the fucking morning?" asked Hidan and stared at the siblings as if they were the idiots. They both glared at him under their hood, that's the thing they resembled the most. They're glare to death.

Hidan rolled his eyes at them "Oh, give me a fucking break. It's not like I've never seen them before so stop glaring me to death!"

"But you can't die" point out Mercy as she continued to glare at him with her brother.

"But that doesn't fucking mean I will be VERY annoyed by those glares of yours!" reasoned Hidan as he was close to the edge of his temper. Thanerah frowned since she was awake from their loud argument. She softly opened her eyes to glare at them but they didn't seem to notice and just continued to argue with each other. Finally she couldn't take it anymore "Enough already you three! You're giving me a fucking headache, so shut the fuck up!" The three immediately stopped from their argument and stared at Thanerah in shock of her outburst.

Hidan suddenly laughed out loud. Mercy sighed heavily as she shook her head "Hidan, she's turning into you"

"I know! And I fucking love it!" replied Hidan as his laughter died down. Nearly everyone was looking at them. Thanerah blushed furiously from her outburst and the strange stares. She buried her face in his chest to prevent anyone seeing her face.

Tagor sighed heavily as he rubbed his brow "My little sister is swearing...how sweet of her..." he sarcastically muttered under his breath. Kobra appeared by his side with a chuckle and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know the saying: two souls, one mind"

"Perhaps it's a coincidence"

"I highly doubt that"

Thanerah rubbed her eyes then patted Hidan's chest as a signal to put her down. He gently put her down on her feet but stilled have his arms around her, as if it was hard for him to let her go. Thanerah didn't mind at all and gladly leaned against his warm chest.

Suddenly she remembered something and immediately asked Dr. Raze "Dr. Raze, what about the Spirits we collected?"

He held his hands out as a sign of calming her down "Calm down, Thanerah" he turned his shoulder bag towards her and opened it to reveal a floating spirit trapped in a container.

"I-Is that the..."

"The Spirits we caught? Yes" he closed his bag "I managed to combine the spirits we collected as one and just right in the nick of time" he glanced back at the fallen city.

A Jashinist walked towards the General and asked "What do we do now?" Hidan turned to face the Jashinist and answered.

"We're heading to Moonda Town"

Kobra appeared by his side "But we can't fly there with our Guardians. It attracts too many attentions"

"Then what the fuck do you suggest we do, Kobra? We can't just simply walk there. That could take fucking ages!"

Kobra rubbed his chin in deep thought then suddenly have a big grin on his face as he snapped his fingers when a brilliant idea popped into his head. Hidan seemed to be very aware of them and slightly looked freaked out.

"Kobra, don't you fucking think of going anywhere near THEM!"

"Oh come on, Hidan! You messed around them too! What's the difference?"

"That was years ago! They've developed! Don't you fucking remember what happened the last time?"

"Yeah but we're Jashinists! We can embrace the pain!"

"Yeah but seriously, they kick really hard!"

Kobra snickered "Yeah, I remembered that one of them kicked you in the groin"

Some wince in pity towards Hidan and others just made 'ooh' sounds in wincing. Thanerah scrunched her face into a painful expression and immediately felt pity towards Hidan. "Oh, you poor General..." she cooed as she patted his chest.

He blushed furiously. He glared at the side "That was when I was fucking foolish"

"Please! You did that before you turned into a General! Do you have any damn idea how reckless you were when you were just a Ghost?" Hidan glared at Kobra.

"I wasn't THAT reckless"

Bansu appeared by his side "Actually, when you were a Ghost you were always looking up at women's skirts, charming them, molesting them..." Thanerah turned to send Hidan a death glare and he shivered from it.

"Oh really...?" growled Thanerah as she cracked her knuckles. Hidan glared hard at Bansu as he continued on.

"Bansu shut the fuck up!"

Suddenly his collar was pulled so Hidan had to look at Thanerah in the eyes which are glaring at him. "You told me that you didn't have sex for 5 fucking centuries..." she growled as her fist was already consumed by her Krystol with sharp edges. He shivered in slight fear and quickly protested.

"Th-That's fucking true! I didn't sleep with anyone in 5 fucking centuries! Flirting and groping women is a different fucking matter and besides I was an idiot!"

Thanerah growled once more then turned to Bansu. "Did he sleep with anyone?" she asked. Bansu thought deeply while rubbing his chin and Hidan was sending him a death glare.

"Actually...no. He didn't" he started to count with his fingers as he mumbled then suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. "Oh my Jashin..." he turned to Hidan "You didn't have sex for 5 centuries!"

They heard many gasped around them. Hidan's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance and shouted to everyone "Oh please, it's not a court room drama! Everyone is facing this fucking problem!"

"Yeah but I found my wife after I started Jashinism for a year! I don't think I can handle 5 centuries without sex!" said Kobra as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Thanerah looked around *Where is his wife? I didn't know he had a wife*

Hidan saw her curiosity and whispered to her "His wife is on a medic mission. She's supposed to come back tomorrow"

"Oh..."

Hidan said to Kobra "Shouldn't you send a message to your wife"

"Right" he pulled out his phon.


	74. Kushoo

In the tall grass fields, it was full of large creatures in shape of a horse but it had swirling horns, two sets of eyes, six legs, dark brown skin with red stripes with a small tail. They were eating the grass peacefully until one of them saw a presence of a Jashinist standing before them. The Kushoo who saw the Jashinist immediately made a loud horning sound towards the others to alert them and they stopped their lunch to look.

"What are they?" asked Thanerah as she was watching from afar in awe. Hidan was standing beside her while the others were standing right behind them, watching Kobra who was just standing in front of a herd of Kushoos.

"They're a fucking special breed, Tylira. They're like fucking horses, only faster and much dangerous" explained Hidan. Soon he winced from a terrible memory from his younger days when he was fooling around with the unstable animals. "Argh, why did it have to kick me in the groin...?" he muttered to himself.

Thanerah stared pitifully to Hidan. Soon she heard another horning sound from one of the Kushoos. She turned to look, she gasped when she saw Kobra facing a Kushoo who was preparing to charge towards him with its dangerous thick horns. "I have a bad feeling about this..." she mumbled as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Hidan glanced at his wife. He smirked and returned his eyes at Kobra "Don't worry. I'm sure he fucking knows what he is doing" Suddenly a second Kushoo appeared behind Kobra without being noticed and it suddenly charged him from behind. The Kushoo got his aim and it flipped Kobra to the air and he landed on the ground on his back.

The Jashinist behind made painful expressions while cooing 'ooh'. Hidan anime sweat-drop as Thanerah arched a brow at him. "Or I may be fucking wrong..."

* * *

><p>Kobra groaned as he was still lying on the ground, while the Kushoos were slightly celebrating their victory by bumping their horns together like a high-five. In this case a high-horn. Soon Kobra saw Hidan's face looking down at him while he had a big mischievous smirk plastered on his face.<p>

"Now do you fucking remember why I hate going near them?" asked Hidan. Kobra knew that he was enjoying Kobra's small misery. Kobra groaned as he turned around and composed himself from the ground. He dusted himself off as he asked Hidan.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Hidan rubbed his chin as he stared at the herd. Something clicked in his mind and he grinned widely from it. "Hidan?" asked Kobra as he saw the wide grin. Hidan didn't bother to reply and just started to walk towards the herd.

* * *

><p>Thanerah arched a brow at her husband's actions as he was walking past a few Kushoos who were entirely aware of his presence. *What is he doing?* asked Thanerah. She heard a few murmurs behind her, obviously thinking the same thing as her.<p>

Suddenly a Kushoo who was slightly larger than the rest with bigger and thicker horns, with extra streaks on its skin and a slightly longer tail approached from the herd. Thanerah's eyes widened as she saw Hidan walking towards it. *Oh no...* thought Thanerah.

Hidan stopped from a few feet away from the leader of the herd. He started to strip so he was topless and threw them at the side. Thanerah tilt her head as she was more confused. *What?*

Hidan flexed his muscles and faced the leader. It horned towards Hidan and thrusts its horn towards him. Hidan just stood on his ground, silently accepting the Leader's silent challenge. It honed to the others once more and they suddenly took a few steps back, making a clear distance between their leader and Hidan.

The leader quickly charged towards Hidan but he just continued to stand there. When the leader Kushoo was close enough, Hidan swiftly mounted on its back and quickly grabbed its horn to stable himself on it. When the leader Kushoo was aware of that, it immediately started to kick, flip and jump around to get Hidan off its back. Like what a wild horse would do.

Thanerah stared in awe and worried at the scene while the others were either cheering in awe or just watching silently. Hidan seemed to slightly struggle to hold onto the leader but it was manageable until he went tense and suddenly pulled the Kushoo's head backwards by its horns and suddenly yet strongly flipped it over so it landed on its side unexpectedly.

Hidan panted as he finally stabled the beast with some sweat running down from his brow with a few soft bangs. He sighed in relief then started to chuckle himself when he saw the leader Kushoo panting as well, now that it was obvious who is superior.

Hidan stood up from his kneeling position and quickly get on the Kushoo without releasing its horn. The leader Kushoo stood up as it accepted Hidan. He turned to the other Jashinists with a grin. "Come on, hurry the fuck up!" he shouted. Soon the Jashinists were quickly aiming for their own Kushoos.

Hidan rode towards Thanerah on the leader Kushoo and stopped before her. He held out a hand and she smiled as she gladly accepted his offer. She settled herself in his arms and rubbed the Kushoo's neck. It let out a huff as it felt her touch yet she continued.

Kobra soon appeared by their side on a Kushoo and he was holding Hidan's coat, shirt and gear. "I believe this belongs to you" stated Kobra as he handed them to Thanerah. Hidan murmured to him as 'thanks'.

* * *

><p>The Jashinists were riding through the crystal forest on their Kushoos in a fast pace, thanks to the beasts. Hidan was leading the way since he knew a short cut to Moonda Town; they rode as Thunder was running beside them. The ground shook as they rode with the sound of the heavy thumps against the ground.<p>

Then Hidan stopped when they came across a stone made bridge over a large river. He turned to the others "We'll take a break here" Everyone mounted off their Kushoos and let them drink some water from the river.

Hidan mounted off the leader Kushoo and grabbed Thanerah's waist to help her mount off easily, as if she is a fragile glass. She smiled at him as her response; she was still holding his coat, top and gear. Hidan grabbed his shirt from her and put it on swiftly and zipped it up but exposed his masculine chest a bit. She smirked softly and went behind him, she placed his shoulder gear on hers, and of course it was bigger, put his arm gears on the ground and held the coat for him. He smirked widely as he thrusts his arms into the coat arms and brought it tight around him but let it open freely.

Thanerah took his shoulder gear from hers and put it on his. She heard a click from the connection of the gear and coat. Then she grabbed his long thin cape and walked seductively around her husband while fluttering her eyes at him. He arched a brow at her actions but a grin was forming in his face as his eyes didn't leave his wife.

"Thanerah..." he said her name, as a warning that the others are here.

She only smiled mischievously at her husband and stood before him while his cape was around her. She didn't care of the envy stares from some Jashinists who were watching the couple; her eyes never left Hidan's. She had to break the eye contact as she bent down to collect Hidan's arm gears. When she composed herself she helped Hidan wearing his gear arms, with some of his help. He grunted when she tied the small belts tightly around his arm but his grin was still plastered on his face.

She let out a small chuckle and quickly pecked his lips. She pulled away too quickly which made Hidan to feel some slight disappointment. "Thanerah..." he growled as he wrapped his arms quickly around her waist to prevent her to escape. "...do it properly"

She tilted her head in a cute way "Oh, what are you going to do?" she asked, just to play around him. She leaned forward to nuzzle her nose against his to tease him. It seemed to work because he groaned lowly as he tightened his hold around her.

"Teaser..." muttered Hidan and she giggled softly.

"Here..." she cupped his face and brought him down to her lips.

Some Jashinists at the background got anime tears running down from their eyes "I want a wife!" they whined loudly into the air, as if they were trying to talk to Lord Jashin; perhaps they were.

The kiss went from sweet to passionate; it drove their hearts pounding into their chests, they breath getting to their limit, their heads cloudy with desire. It was nearly unbearable. Hidan groaned as he was caressing his tongue with Thanerah's. *If only those fuckers weren't here, I would have taken her here and now...!* thought Hidan as he moved his lips a bit forcefully against Thanerah's. She moaned softly and tightened her hold around his neck as she arched her back to press her chest against his.

Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat to the busy kissing couple. They both stopped with their lips still lip-lock and open their eyes to look at the side, and see Tagor. "After you're done smooching my sister's face off, we have to go" he said as he tapped onto his watch.

Hidan groaned loudly as he pulled away from the kiss. Thanerah whined inside for his lips, the way he kissed her; she wanted it all. All for herself.

"You really know how to pick a bad fucking time, Tagor" growled Hidan with his arms not leaving Thanerah. It was good because she needed to feel his touch, so she leaned her head against his chest to feel his warmth.

"That's my little sister you're talking about" growled Tagor as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"She's not only your sister, she is my wife and I have the rights to do so"

Tagor groaned at him. Thanerah stared up at Hidan in awe and she felt her heart leaping in joy when he said that she was his; she was glad to be his; his alone and forever.

Kobra soon joined the conversation "Come on you two, stop glaring at each other. Tagor is right; we should keep going before the enemy finds us"

Hidan sighed in defeat as he diverted his eyes away from Tagor. He glanced down at his wife and saw her rubbing her face against his warm chest. He softly smiled at the sight then suddenly saw a hand snapping in front of his face. "Hey, snap out of it" said Tagor who was the one snapping his fingers to Hidan.

Hidan returned his glare at Tagor but said nothing, only growled. "Fine..." he muttered, he turned to the other Jashinists "We're moving! Move out!"


	75. Disturbance

**Note: Sorry for taking so long! Was in Thailand for two days! Thanks to those who review! I'm so happy!**

* * *

><p>The whole day was none stop riding as the sun was slowly coming down in the horizon. Thanerah watched the side as they were passing the crystal trees rapidly, somehow during the way she fell asleep in her husband's arms. Hidan must have noticed because he wrapped a strong arm around her waist to make sure that she doesn't fall off the Kushoo.<p>

He was leading the remaining Jashinists while riding on Kushoos, he could also tell that they were close to Moonda Town, perfect timing to rest after what happened. Hidan finally stopped when he saw the Town at plain sight as the sky has darkened and the stars starting to appear. He heard the others stopping as well from behind him, taking in the view before them.

"Is that Moonda Town?" asked Tagor as he came to Hidan's side with his Kushoo. Even though he could have run in his wolf form, it still could take a lot of energy out of him. Hidan glanced at his future-brother-in-law from the corner of his eyes then glanced back at the Town.

It was a simple Town, their roofs revealing in plain sight while being surrounded by thick trees, two sharp pointy mountains which are consumed by clouds from the top. The road to the town was just before them but even Hidan could see some guards patrolling the entrance to the town. The town belonged to the Republic City which there is a glass tunnel that leads to the City by train.

Hidan could see a fast train coming down from the tunnel and it slowed down when it was close to the Town. Tagor glanced at him when he didn't answer his question. "Hidan?" he asked, in hope of snapping him out of his thoughts. It seemed to work because he slightly flinched with his eyes widened a bit, he finally turned to Tagor.

"Wh-What?" he asked, completely unaware of the question Tagor asked him.

He sighed heavily in annoyance at Hidan, he repeated his question with a hint of annoyance tingling in his voice "I was asking if this is the town you were talking about"

Hidan glanced back at the town and nodded. He soon made his Kushoo to run forward and soon the others joined him as well.

* * *

><p>Thanerah fluttered her eyes open and saw a dark ceiling instead of the sky she was looking at before. "What…?" she mumbled in confusion. She slowly sat up from the hard yet comfortable bed that she was lying on. She groaned softly as she felt her head slightly throbbing.<p>

"You're awake…" she turned her head to the voice and see Hidan sitting on the edge of the bed while drinking something with a mug. He wasn't anything but his pants and boots which made Thanerah to blush.

"Um…where are we?" she asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"We're in an Inn"

Thanerah glanced around and immediately understood when she saw the simple quality of the furniture in the room. She already missed the apartment she shared with Hidan in Hanatul City.

"We're in Moonda Town, aren't we?" she asked tiredly while rubbing her eyes.

Hidan nodded in response then mentioned the mug towards her. "Its coffee" he said to her plainly. She gladly taken his offer and blew the steam off for a while then sipped it bit by bit.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Thanerah.

"About…" he started to count in his head while mumbling then finally answer to her "3 or 4 hours"

Thanerah arched a brow at him; it wasn't his voice that bothered her. It was him looking _away_ from _her_. She crawled on the bed towards the edge of where Hidan was sitting on, and sat right beside him. "Hidan?" she asked but he still didn't bother to look, just look at the ground with his hands folded together.

"Hidan?" Thanerah tried once more as she cupped his cheek with her palm flatly and turned his head to face her. He still didn't look at her in the eye but he was slightly glaring into the abyss.

"What the fuck is it now?" he growled softly under his breath.

Thanerah was surprised of his sudden attitude and asked "What is wrong? What happened?"

"…"

"Hidan?"

Hidan finally looked at her in the eye but when he did, he immediately remembered the assailant's grinning wicked face under his hood while he was holding an unconscious Thanerah. It drove his blood on fire under his skin and he wasn't even aware that his hands turned into a tight fist so it was showing white knuckles.

He immediately wanted to tear that assailant's head. Actually, he might when he sees him next time, but there was something strange that Hidan find him familiar. Even though his face was nearly covered by the shadow of his hood, he found his aura and the voice quite familiar somehow. He wasn't sure why or how he could find the assailant who touched what is his…_familiar_. It was quite strange, though quite curious as well.

Hidan quickly diverted his eyes from her and mumbled "It's nothing…"

Thanerah narrowed her eyes at him with disbelief written in her face, "You're lying" she mumbled to him. She went a bit lower so she could lean her head against his warm chest; she looked up into his eyes and asked once more. "What's bothering you?"

Hidan looked into her blue and silver eyes, those eyes that always allure him to her. It was part of her beauty. He couldn't imagine himself to be with someone like her, especially the daughter of Lord Jashin. He wasn't even aware that he had any children at all!

Her black long hair reminded him of small black waterfalls and his fingers twitched in eagerness to fell them entangled between his fingers. Her body pressed against him sent many unknown sparks through his body, as if it was attracting to her. Well, it's probably working very well then, because he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Hidan…?" she asked, but she was mostly aware of the welcoming warmth she was receiving from him. It always made her stomach to flutter, like millions of butterflies flying in her stomach.

He sighed heavily in defeat, since he knew that she will win the argument in the end. He had no energy to bother to win. He answered her grimly, "That fucking assailant…"

"…what assailant?"

Hidan slightly pulled away so he can arch a brow at her "You don't fucking remember?"

She thought deeply while biting the nail of her thumb. "Well…I remember about the explosions…I was running to escape…I was going to summon Syvolah to fly out…then suddenly I was…" her eyes widened in realization "…hit behind the head…so I blacked out"

Hidan growled dangerously, he looked so angry right now but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking _past_her. "I'll fucking kill him when I see him…"

Thanerah looked up at him in awe "Hidan…" she started as she started to feel nervous. She wanted to tell him about her feelings but she just couldn't get the strength to say it.

"What?" asked Hidan as he was softly in daze at her shyness, as if he was expecting what she was going to say to him. That made her hear to pound more painfully in her chest, she couldn't care less of the pain, she knew her heart was leaping whether in joy or excitement, she couldn't decide which. He used a finger to put under her chin so he could lift her face up to look at him in the eyes.

"Thanerah…?" he softly asked as he was leaning closer to her face.

Her breath shaken deeply and she was immediately hypnotized by those beautiful, alluring purple eyes as he was half way of closing them just as he tilt his head to the side with his lips just an inch away from her.

"Hi-Hidan…I…I think I'm…" she stuttered as she felt his lips brushing against hers. Teasing her to the maximum. It drove her body insane for his touch, well more of his touch. She doesn't know how much longer she can last till she breaks.

Hidan finally kissed her fully and deeply. It sent Thanerah's breathe away in an instant. She moaned softly into his mouth as he was moving gracefully and plunged his tongue inside her mouth without bothering to ask permission. She moaned even louder as his tongue was caressing hers.

Suddenly Hidan pushed her down hard on the bed with him hovering over her, she wrapped her arms tightly as he brought her leg around his waist. Just as things started to go any better, guess what happened.

A sudden knock was heard on the door. Thanerah opened an eye to glance at the door and asked Hidan against his lips "Who's that?"

"Who the fuck cares?" he asked heavily before he crashed his lips against hers once more. The knocking increased louder after every second and it was getting irritating until Hidan couldn't take it anymore. He groaned loudly as he pulled away from the kiss, he quickly got off Thanerah and stomped towards the door angrily.

When he swung the door opened he immediately shouted "What the fuck do you want, bitch?"


	76. Sweet

**Reviews please! And can someone give me some tips of how to say 'I love you'! I'm desperate over here! Please!**

* * *

><p>Bansu stared at Hidan in shock from his sudden outburst, but when he saw Thanerah lying on the bed with her cheeks crimson; he immediately got his answer to his silent question. "Sorry for the disturbance"<p>

"You better have a good fucking reason from me giving you a good fucking beating" growled Hidan in anger. He was really angry for being interrupted, especially with a time with Thanerah.

Bansu sighed softly, since Hidan didn't seem that he could wait for Bansu to explain entirely. So he decided to show him instead; he dug his hand in his pockets and pulled out two train tickets. "I got you two some tickets to get into the Republic City. The High Priest is at the Grand Police Station"

"And they even fucking aware that Hanatul City has been destroyed?" asked Hidan as he rested his hands on his hips, his anger slowly fading.

"It's in the news"

Hidan heard the small Inn television being turned on from behind. He glanced over his shoulder to see his wife sitting on the edge of the foot of the bed while looking at the small box TV. Hidan immediately heard the news.

"We have been reported of Hanatul City has gone worse than we expected. Hanatul City has been destroyed by unexpected explosions; the surviving Jashinists are unknown to be found.. The High Priest himself wasn't there when it occurred; he is still being interrogated by the police in the Republic City of a murder case"

Hidan returned his gaze to Bansu "All right, thanks Bansu for the tickets" he growled "Now go away" he slammed the door in his face. The room went dark immediately when he slammed the door closed but Hidan immediately walked towards the night stand to turn on the lamp as the TV was the only light in the room.

Thanerah was still watching the news as she felt the bed shifted by Hidan. She suddenly felt warmth behind her, as she expected, strong arms were wrapped around her waist from behind and she was sitting between his legs. She smiled softly as his welcoming warmth and gladly leaned against his brick-like bare chest.

Everything went quiet for a while but the couple didn't mind at all and enjoyed their small warm cuddling. Until Hidan asked her "What were you going to say, Thanerah?"

"..." she fell entirely silent. When she tried to say something, her throat felt entirely dry as if she hadn't drank any water for decades. Was it fear that stole her voice away? Preventing her from saying the three magic words she wanted to say to him when she realized it? Was she _afraid_ of telling _him_? That can't be right. Right?

Before, she felt so confident of telling him her feelings before they were disturbed. Now this was the perfect chance to tell him but now she was completely mute to him by being consumed by fear. It drove her insane that she just couldn't tell him how she really felt for him.

Does he feel the same way about her? Oh God, she hopes so. If he rejects her love, her soul might shatter into a million pieces and her heart will turn into dust. She could already feel the painful tight feeling in her stomach and her heart aching from the terrible thought.

"Thanerah?" asked Hidan as she was absolutely quiet for the past three minutes. He didn't even hear a single breath escaping from her lips, as if she has been frozen.

She slightly glanced at him but quickly looked away "Thanerah, say something..." he softly begged her as he was feeling being pushed out.

Her lips trembled when she slightly opened her mouth to say something "I-I—" when she tried to stare at him in the eyes, she immediately froze and felt speechless. She immediately have doubts *W-What if he rejects me? If he does, then what would be the point of living if he doesn't love me? Being a wife he doesn't love?*

Hidan stared in her eyes deeply but he was looking at her in suspicion and wondering why she immediately stopped when she looked at him. "Tha, what the fuck is wrong?"

She flinched in his arms as she stared wide-eyed at him in surprise "Wha-What did you call me?"

"What? Tha?" she nodded. He simply shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, it just came to me. Why you ask?"

She looked away as she let out a laugh and she was secretly thankful of the subject immediately changed. "My...mother used to call me that when I was a child." She smiled up at him, immediately the tension in the air disappeared.

Then the conversation with her mother and father popped into her head. "And my mother likes you" said Thanerah as she stabbed a finger on his chest. He arched a brow at the information.

"You talked to your mother?" he asked wryly.

"Yes, she was with my father when I was doing my prayers"

*Right, Lord Jashin is her father...* Hidan remembered. He asked her "Why the fuck does your mother like me? Even though we never met"

"I don't know but she thinks you are quite a 'dashing young man' for me to be with. She's quite happy for us" she let out a small laugh "And she's expecting some grandchildren"

"Aren't we going through a normal pace?"

"If you think getting married in the very beginning is a normal pace"

"You know that it was Lord Jashin binding us together, but I'm starting to..._like_ the thought of being married to you"

Thanerah stared at him in disbelief. Did she hear him right or was it her own imagination making her to hear things? "R-Really?" she asked, she didn't know she sounded quite relieved.

Hidan smiled softly at her, something very rare that made her heart to skip a beat from the sight of it. "Really" He cupped her face with one hand and brought her lips against his. She gasped against his lips in surprise; this gave him the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside her mouth, leaving nothing untouched.

Hidan pulled away from the kiss; their saliva hanging between their mouths, they both panting heavily from the breathless kiss, cheeks slightly crimson with hazy eyes full of passion. Hidan brought his hand up and placed his fingertips on her forehead and slowly slide down with his middle finger sliding down to her nose. She felt her heart pounding painfully in her ribs as she stared at Hidan through his hand as he was looking at her with...affection and longing in his eyes.

"H-Hidan...?" Thanerah asked as he continued to stare at her, she felt so hypnotized by his eyes without him realizing it.

He sighed heavily as he pulled his hand away from her face. "Want to eat something?" he asked her. She sighed softly, she was going to answer him but her stomach suddenly gurgled hungrily. She hugged her stomach in embarrassment. She looked up at him to see him smirking widely. "I take that as a fucking yes"

Her blush deepened as she looked away.

Hidan quickly got out of bed, went to the chair where his other clothing was. He simply put them on then turned around to face Thanerah. "Come on, we're going"

* * *

><p>Thanerah looked around in wonder as her arm was hooked with Hidan's as they were walking down the street together. She was surrounded by many kinds of shops, street markets and such. It seemed to be a live bustling part of town.<p>

"What is this district?" asked Thanerah, mostly asking herself as she was trying to find the sign of this place. Hidan glanced at his wife and simply answered her.

"I think we're in China Town"

"China Town?" asked Thanerah as she looked at Hidan.

He nodded and pointed up at the sign that was written in big golden letters with Chinese strokes 'Welcome to China Town'. She anime sweat-drop, feeling silly for not seeing the sign earlier. "Right...I knew that"

Hidan rolled his eyes "Right~" he replied with sarcasm. She glared at him from the corner of her eyes but soon she stopped when she smell something delicious nearby.

"What's that?" she asked as she sniffed the air.

Hidan sniffed the air as well and followed the smell to his right.

They both saw a shop selling some Chinese noodles and moon cakes. Hidan tugged Thanerah towards it "Want to eat there? We have three hours until we have to catch the fucking train"

Thanerah didn't hesitate to _drag _Hidan across the street to the shop. Hidan grumbled a few things as he hate being dragged, usually _he_ would do the dragging.

* * *

><p>2 hours later, Thanerah stomach was satisfied. She let out a relief sigh as she rubbed her full stomach with three empty plates before her. Hidan stared at her in shock as he only finished half of his dinner. "Fuck, I didn't know you were THAT hungry" he said before he used the chop-sticks to eat some noodles.<p>

She grinned widely at him, obviously not ashamed of it. "What? I'm just really hungry tonight" she said before she brought her tea to drink. Hidan let out a murmur as he slightly played with his food while resting his chin on the palm. He glanced at Thanerah who was still drinking her tea.

He continued to watch her for a while without her acknowledging it. She pulled the tea cup from her lips then glanced at the side, the opposite from Hidan, and looked at the stationary where they keep the Chinese special treats.

Hidan glanced over as well then looked back at Thanerah to see her still looking at them. While she was distracted, Hidan mentioned the cooker who was standing behind the counter while making some noodles. He saw Hidan's hand coming gesture and silently walked to him without Thanerah noticing it.

Thanerah continued to stare at the sweets for a while, longing to taste them. *Oh, they look so sweet...* she thought as she let out a heavy sigh. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder so she turned around to see Hidan standing up from his stool.

"Come on"

Thanerah sighed softly once more then stood up from her stool again. She saw Hidan offering an arm to her and she gladly accepted it with a smile. As they walked out of the shop they heard the man behind the counter say "Come back again!"

As they walked down the street towards the Train Station, she glanced over her shoulder back to the Chinese shop. Hidan suddenly stopped, which made her to stop as well. "Why have we stopped?" asked Thanerah as she looked at Hidan.

He smirked at her as he turned to face her and he was hiding something behind his back. "Hidan, what are you hiding from me?" she asked as a playful smile was forming on her face, she was trying to see what was behind him but he was blocking it really well.

"Close your eyes and say 'ah', Tha" he said while using her childhood nickname with a wide smirk on his face.

"Why should I?" she teasingly asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Just do it" he said, his playful tone not ceasing.

She closed her eyes in defeat and opened her mouth in 'ah'. She suddenly felt warm lips pressed against hers deeply and she let out a yelp in surprise. She moaned softly as he kissed her warmly, she wrapped her arms around his neck but suddenly she felt Hidan pushing something inside her mouth with his tongue. When he pulled away, Thanerah looked at him in daze with heavy lidded eyes. When she chewed what Hidan put in her mouth from the kiss, she immediately tasted something sweet.

She squealed in delight as she cupped her cheeks with a happy face. Hidan smirk widened *She looks so fucking cute...* he thought. She swallowed it and immediately asked Hidan.

"What was that?"

Hidan finally showed a small plastic bag that he was hiding from her. "These are some Dragon Beard candy from the Chinese Shop" She looked inside the bag and saw 4 packages of it and each holds 6 Dragon Beard candy.

She squealed once more "Oh thank you, Hidan!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly. He let out a small laugh but hugged her back.

"You're fucking welcome"

She opened her mouth to say something, she really wanted to tell him now but fear consumed her again. She closed her mouth with disappointed eyes; she was so deeply disappointed in herself. Not able to tell him how she felt. She closed her eyes as he leaned her head on his warm chest.

*I love you, Hidan...I wish I could tell you but...will you return my love or throw me away?*


	77. Tower

After getting out of the train, Thanerah was looking around in awe. The Republic City was none other city she thought. Everything was made out of metallic in high technology while the streets were nearly bustling with people from different worlds and places.

She felt an arm wrapped around her shoulder "Stay close to me, it's quite easy to get fucking lost around here" warned Hidan as he already started to guide her down the road as everyone else was going. She only nodded to him as she stared at everything around her in awe.

After a while she asked Hidan "Where are we going now?"

"We're going to the Grand Police Station"

She looked straight ahead "But don't you find it strange, Hidan? I mean...the High Priest barely comes out of his office. How could he commit a..." she trailed off because she didn't want to say it out-loud, especially when there's a large crowd around them.

Hidan glanced at her from the corner of his eyes then looked forward again as his pace quickened. "I have no fucking idea, but we're soon going to find out"

* * *

><p>They entered the Grand Police Station together and they immediately walked towards the receptionist. "Excuse me" started Hidan. The receptionist looked up and asked.<p>

"May I help you, sir?" he asked as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Yeah, I'm here to talk to the High Priest"

The receptionist glanced down at his book then returned his gaze at Hidan "I'm sorry sir, but he's not available right now. Come back tomorrow" he returned to his work as he was writing something in his large book.

Hidan growled in anger then stormed out of the Station with Thanerah. When they got outside Hidan growled in anger "We have to come back here tonight" he looked up to the high black tower which birds were flying around, as if they were expecting a corpse to eat.

Thanerah followed his gaze "You think he's up there?"

"...He has to be, because this time I want some real fucking answers"

* * *

><p>At night Hidan was walking down the streets alone. Thanerah insisted to come but he said that it's best for her to stay in the hotel. They both argued a little but in the end Hidan won since he said that he'll get her some more candy as her reward for obeying him.<p>

He chuckled softly into the empty air when he recalled her pouty face when she lost the argument. The streets were empty but the streets lights were still on, along with a few homes. When he reached the Grand Police Station, he saw that it was still open; considering that it opens 24-7.

He looked up at the black tower and breathed in deeply. *Here goes nothing* he walked around the building so he could get to the back of it. He scanned the area just to make sure that he was alone and there were no cameras around to catch him. He started to climb up the wall while using a bit of his chakra since they can detect chakra signals as well.

Hidan climbed carefully as guards were patrolling. He climbed sideways just to get to the tower. He climbed and climbed carefully until the top. He reached a dark cell window but then he heard "Hidan, is that you?" soon his father appeared in front of the cell window.

Hidan stabled himself in front of the cell window "What the fuck is happening, old man? Tell me what is going on. Did you know that this was happening?"

"Yes, but not this soon" his face dropped sadly "but that doesn't matter anyway. My execution is tomorrow"

"W-What the fuck are you saying? They're going to execute you? How?"

"You should know this, Hidan. They're going to beheaded me with the Immortal Axe"

"Shit..." Hidan cursed under his breath. As much as Hidan despise him, he is his father. Hidan returned his eyes to his father "Tell me what I have to do to get you out of here. I can help you escape" he suggested.

Odan let out a small laugh as he looked at his son "I thought this would rejoice you, Hidan. Don't you hate me?"

Hidan glared "I do hate you for what you've done, but..." he sighed softly "...you're still my father"

Odan stared at Hidan for quite a while before he nodded with a smirk "You've finally matured...I guess I should tell you what really happened that night before my execution"

Hidan's heart skipped a beat. His father was finally going to tell him what he was waiting for years.

"Before I came home...your mother was murdered by a spy" Hidan's heart skipped a beat once again but he was now confused but his father continued "...the mother you saw I killed was the same spy. She was going to kill you and your brother"

Hidan stared wide eyed at him; soon his father's shirt collar was grabbed by Hidan through the iron bars so Hidan could shout at him in the face. "Is THAT what you've been waiting to tell me after all these years? That it was a fucking SPY you killed? You could have said these years ago!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you before!"

"You're probably right!" he pushed his father back into the cell while glaring hard at him. He asked him angrily "How can you be so fucking sure that I'll believe you now? What if you're fucking lying to me just to cover your own fucking ass?" he shouted as his voice gotten even louder; uncaring if any guards heard him.

His father glared at him through the shadows. "Then leave this place! It's a possibility that they're after you too!"

"W-Why the fuck are they looking for me?"

"Because you're my son and they think they should exterminate my remaining family" his eyes darken "Including your wife"

Hidan's heart skipped another beat, this was the third time it happened, and he turned his head directly to where he left Thanerah. "Thanerah..." he mumbled into the cold air.

"Hidan, one last thing..." Hidan returned his eyes to his father "...take the remaining Jashinists to the northern Fort, Jontha"

"Jontha?"

"It's being run by your Uncle. Find him and don't come back for me. He'll take care of you and the rest. Don't hesitate to run"

Hidan eyes darkened then suddenly heard a familiar scream in the distant. He shot his head towards the same direction "Thanerah!" Suddenly they heard a banging on the cell door.

"Hey! Who's in there with you?" asked the guard behind the door.

Odan quickly said to his son "Go to her quick! No matter what, do whatever it takes to keep what's precious to you!" Hidan nodded then jumped against the building to the floor just as the guards entered the cell.

Hidan landed on the floor while making a spider web crack from his impact. He composed himself from the ground while looking back at his father's cell. He groaned deeply as he stared t the ground in deep thought, recalling his father's – may be lasts – words. *'Don't hesitate to run', 'Do whatever it takes to keep what's precious to you!'*

Then he heard another scream "Hidan~!" He shot his head towards the direction of the sound.

"Thanerah!" he quickly ran towards the direction.

* * *

><p>When he got to the place where he heard the scream from, he saw Thanerah being cornered by three guards while two were unconscious on the ground. "Stop fighting and come with us!" demanded one of the guards as he was pointing his sword towards her. Thanerah arm was covered by her Krystol in a sword form.<p>

"Get away from me, you bastards! Do you want to die?" demanded Thanerah.

"Just shut up you whore and come with us!" shouted another guard but soon he was kicked at the side by Hidan.

"Don't you dare talk to my wife like that, you fucking dick-sucker!" shouted Hidan in anger. Soon he glared at the other two. "You two are next!" he shouted as he punched his fist into his hand and cracked his knuckles while walking towards them.

The two shuddered in terror and they backed away from Hidan. "S-Stay ba-!" he didn't get a chance because Hidan grabbed the guard's collar and punched him hard in the face. It sent him flying towards the second one. They both fell to the ground while the guard he punched was turning into a human ball while cupping his bruised and probably bloody face.

The second guard groan but soon Hidan kicked his face and he was in the doing the same gesture as the first. "Tch, pussies" scoffed Hidan under his breath. He turned to Thanerah "Tha!" she immediately beamed and ran into his arms.

"Hidan!" she mumbled in his warm chest in relief as she snuggled against him. He smirked as he combed her hair softly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" she pulled away from the hug so she could look up to him "Did you meet him?" He nodded "What did he say?"

"...He said that we'll have to being the rest of the Jashinists to my Uncle in the north"

"...without your dad?"

Hidan looked back at the black tower "...I don't know..."


	78. Father and Son

Hidan was looking at the city through his hotel room window. They changed hotels to be certain that they won't be found by the guards. Lately the guards have been looking for him and his wife in the hours of the night, but after two or three hours of searching they just simply gave in.

It was nearly 4 in the morning but Hidan couldn't sleep at all. His mind was clouded by his father's last words while his wife was sleeping in bed...as he thought. He suddenly felt some warmth behind him and arms wrapped around hi lower torso as something soft was pressed against his back.

"What are you thinking about...?" asked Thanerah as she rested the side of her face against his masculine back. He looked at her over his shoulder to her.

"You should be sleeping..."

"I'm not that tired" she simply answered as she brushed her cold soft lips against his shoulder blade. He shuddered softly under her simple touch but his mind was more occupied with other things. She asked him once again "Are you thinking about your dad?"

"...Am I really that fucking obvious...?" he asked as he rubbed his furrow brow while his arm was resting against the glass window. He felt her nodded against his skin as she was rubbing her face against his back.

"...It's your choice, Hidan."

It sounded easier said than done. Hidan had no idea what he's supposed to think, whether to let his father die for a false crime or save him. He could have save him through talking to the new King but he had no proof for Odan's innocence. He doesn't even know where to start to get the evidence, let alone have it all till morning.

He was still thinking of what his father told him about that night, the night when his 'mother' was killed. He wasn't sure if Odan was telling the truth but he remembered he saw it through his eyes. If Odan was trying to lie about killing his mother, he would have said that without the guilt in his eyes. He saw that too.

Hidan sighed heavily as he looked at the dark sky. "I have no fucking idea of what I should do, Tha...It's all so fucking confusing to me right now"

She didn't answer him immediately but she was thinking hard to say something next. She sighed softly "Just follow what you think it is best. He is your father and that's your decision alone, not mine"

Hidan turned around so she had to pull her arms away from him; he faced her as he held her shoulders. "But Tha, you're already a part of my family since we've been engaged. After all, he is your father-in-law"

"But his your **real** father"

Hidan sighed heavily as he dropped his eyes from her to the ground. Finally he made up his mind and looked back into her eyes. "Where's the fucking phone?"

* * *

><p>The next early morning, Hidan walked to the Main Square where the execution will take place. He had to be careful of what he was wearing since he didn't want any of the guards to catch him. He was in disguise as a normal citizen but he also kept his chakra low because they can detect that as well. It's really annoying...<p>

Hidan entered the Main Square entrance and saw a big crowd making a ruckus before a wooden stage where the execution will take place. There were four people on it; a fat man with delicate royal robes; the second man was normal size but looked to be in his late 40s; the executioner while holding the Immortal Axe.

The weapon that can kill not only mortals, it can kill immortals as well; including Jashinists.

The forth was none other but Odan who was emotionless while his hands were bond behind his back. He wasn't showing any sign of weakness at all. He was also weren't a metal choker with blue glow lining which is a device to prevent him from using his Krystol to escape. Hidan pushed himself through the crowd until he was close enough to the stage. He crossed his arms on his chest as he glared up at the fat man who started to speak.

"This man," he pointed at Odan "is the one who killed our beloved King, but now we have captured him and he'll pay the consequences!" the crowd cheered but Hidan. The fat man turned to Odan "Do you have anything to say for yourself? Pray to spare your life?" he asked.

Odan glared at him from the corner of his eyes "I've lived long enough to see the world change. I'm not afraid to face death as I faced it hundreds of times," he softly smirked towards the fat man "Unlike you who is a coward in battle"

The fat man flushed and the cheering slightly ceased. Hidan smirked softly at his father's comeback. The fat man then said loudly "Then I proclaim you," he stabbed his fat finger towards Odan "GUILTY!" the crowd cheered once more.

Odan sighed heavily as the executer went behind him. "On your knees!" he demanded but he didn't give Odan the opportunity to do so himself, instead he kicked the back of his knee that would force him to get on his knees.

Odan growled at the executioner in annoyance but pay more attention when he saw the executioner raising the Immortal Axe over Odan's neck. Odan closed his eyes as he was embracing his fate. Just the executioner was going to strike; his weapon was suddenly hit by a black stake from the crowd.

"What the-!" the executioner was cut off when he saw a local citizen standing before him and he soon summon up a large sword/scythe and cut the executioner in half. Odan's eyes shot open when he felt warm blood on him so he turned to see what was happening.

"Who are you...?" asked Odan. The citizen looked at him and said.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing, old man?"

Odan's eyes widened as he only knew one person who has a bad mouth and would call him 'old man'. "Hidan...?"

Hidan finally dropped his disguise to reveal himself in the open "...hey dad" He was immediately interrupted when the fat man shouted.

"That's him! Get them before they escape!"

Soon they were surrounded by guards while the two Jashinists were back to back. "Any fucking ideas?" asked Hidan as he grabbed the metal bonds, he simply yet strongly tear it away from Odan's hands so they were free. Odan cracked his knuckles and said back to his son.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be in any use, I can't use my Krystol with this choker still on"

"Then we're fucked up" said Hidan as he glanced at his father over his shoulder.

"I wonder who you got that damn trait of swearing from, I'll never know"

Hidan smirked as he blocked a guard's attack and kicked him in the stomach "Please, I got it from you! I remember you fucking swear all the time"

Odan moved to the side quickly and knocked the guard out as he grabbed his weapon. "Hmf, like father and son"

Hidan smirked before he chopped a guard in half. "Where's your wife?" asked Odan as he high kicked a soldier's head.

"She's coming soon"

"Heh?"

Soon they were covered by a large shadow. Everyone stopped to look up and saw a white cyborg dragon. "Syvolah, fry them!" shouted Thanerah as she was on her back. The citizens screamed in panic and they immediately ran away as do most of the guards.

"Don't tell me that's your wife?" asked Odan as he stared up at her.

Hidan grinned widely "Yep, that's my girl" he said it proudly. Syvolah landed on the ground and it shook the earth as Syvolah shot her white flames at the guards. Thanerah shot her head towards the two Jashinists "Get on!"

Odan was the first to get on and Hidan was going to but he hesitated. He stopped to look at the fat man who was on his knees while trying to cover himself, like a true coward. Hidan scoffed "Tch, wuss" soon he grabbed the ring of keys from his belt then said to him "See ya, fat fucker" then knocked him out with his foot.

"Hidan!" shouted Thanerah with a hint of annoyance. Soon Hidan appeared beside her.

"All right, let's go!"

Syvolah quickly flew into the air in one swift movement. "S-Stop them!" shouted the fat man. Thanerah growled in annoyance as she glared at him over his shoulder.

"Syvolah, burn him!" shouted Thanerah.

Syvolah quickly turned around to shoot her white flames towards the stage. As the flames were shot their screams were filling the air in agony. Afterwards Syvolah flew into the sky and they were flying towards the Mooda Town where the remaining Jashinists are still residing.

Hidan walked to his father who was looking at the Republic City until his son appeared beside him. "Hmm?" he arched a brow at Hidan. He brought the ring of keys up and immediately unlocked the choker.

Odan sighed softly in relief and threw it away into the sky. Hidan was going to throw the keys away but Odan grabbed his wrist before he could do so. "What the fuck, old man?"

"We may need these someday. You may never know" Odan simply replied as he got into a small glaring contest with his son. It was a habit really, having a small glaring contest between father and son.

Hidan sighed heavily in defeat and put his hand down in defeat as Odan released him. "Fine..." he shoved the ring of keys in his pocket. Thanerah smiled softly at the sight of them, this was the first time she met the High Priest in person and she could see the resemblance between the two.

Suddenly Hidan brought a hand up with a gruff. Odan arched a brow at him "Hidan...?" Hidan's frown slightly deepened while he was looking away. Odan smirked and shook Hidan's hand.

"Does this mean you forgive me? You're getting soft..." he couldn't help it, he HAD to say it.

Hidan slightly blushed as he softly huff "Don't push your luck, old man"

Odan's smirk widened then he suddenly brought Hidan into a headlock and ruffled his hair, messing it up. "Come here, son!" beamed Odan. Thanerah giggled behind her hand at the scene before her while Hidan was trying to get out of his grasp.

"Let the fuck go of me!" protested Hidan.

When Odan finally released him, his entire silver hair was messy in many directions and that irritated Hidan with anime veins popping on his forehead as he glared at his father. He pushed his silver hair back to its hairstyle with a few bangs caressing softly against his forehead. Odan cleared his throat to get his attention as he glanced at Thanerah who was standing at the back.

Hidan caught his attention and he glanced at Thanerah. "Tha..." he said as he held his hand out to her. She smiled as she gladly accepted his hand and stood beside him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanerah, meet my father Odan...Dad, meet my wife, Thanerah" introduced Hidan between the two.


	79. Impossible

**Hope you're enjoying so far! Thanks to those who review, I'm so bloody happy! Enjoy the chapter! PS This is my favorite!**

* * *

><p>They were still flying through the sky on Syvolah while the sun was going down. The three were sitting comfortably as beautiful clouds were passing by with warm colours by the sun's beams. Thanerah sighed softly as she snuggled her face in Hidan's chest as she was in his arms.<p>

Hidan arched a brow at her sighing and asked her "Gorgeous, you all right?" Thanerah's smile widened when she heard her new nickname.

"Of course I'm fine..." she replied as she was being absorbed by his embrace.

Hidan arched a brow at her but was smiling softly when she was snuggling her face in his chest. "Am I really that comfortable?" teased Hidan as he tightened his hold around her. Odan glanced at them from the corner of his eyes and smirked because they reminded him his younger days when his wife was still alive.

Thanerah nodded "You'd make a great mattress"

"And you would make a good fucking blanket" Thanerah giggled in his chest and smiled widely at him. "Why do you look so happy?" asked Hidan as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek with the back of his fingers. Thanerah sighed softly from his warm touch as her stomach was flipping and her heart was fluttering.

"Because I AM happy..." her smile slightly dropped as she stared up at him nervously "Are you...not happy with me?"

He felt his heart slightly twitched in pain, he cupped her chin and said "Thanerah, if I wasn't happy being with you, then I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

"But..." she dropped her eyes to his lap "...we were FORCE to be together in the beginning. Would it be any different if my father didn't bind us together in the first place?"

Hidan didn't answer her directly and Odan started to feel quite nervous for the couple. *This doesn't look good...* he thought as he silently observed them, hoping for the best.

Hidan sighed softly "I would have ended up with you anyway, Thanerah. Whether your father bonded us or not." he confessed to her as he pressed his forehead against hers. Thanerah's eyes widened in surprise then looked into his eyes but it was closed.

"Wh-What?"

Hidan reopened his eyes and slightly pull away "Thanerah, you must have realized my damn feelings for you. Isn't it obvious?"

Her lips started to tremble as she stared at him in disbelief, she brought her hand to cup his face as she was trying to tell him the magic words "Hi-Hidan...I-I..." Suddenly a black spear-like shot through Syvolah near her heart, and it was coming from below.

Hidan stared at her in horror as Thanerah gasped when she felt the pain as well near her heart; she coughed out blood harshly as she placed her hand over her heart where the pain was coming from. Syvolah immediately turned into dust and suddenly she was taken away from Hidan by a black sticky rope-like. "Thanerah!" cried out Hidan as he and Odan started to fall while Thanerah was taken by the side.

Odan quickly summoned his Guardian and appeared a dark red cyborg dragon below who caught the two Jashinists. Hidan _oof_ when he landed on the Guardian but he quickly scanned the sky of whoever took what was his.

"Now what the fuck is going on?" demanded Hidan as he looked through the clouds but there were no sign of Thanerah or the one who took her. "Where the fuck is she?" asked Hidan as he looked around frantically in desperation.

Odan shushed harshly to his son "Quiet" Hidan finally shut his mouth and obeyed his father. That's when he heard flapping wings below them. Hidan carefully crawled to the edge of the Guardian to look down but soon he had to take his head back when a spear was stretched from below that nearly caught his head.

Odan said to his son "Take him out!" Hidan didn't hesitate to jump off the edge to get down to the attacker. When he landed on the attacker's Guardian he saw the attacker fully dressed in black with a mask to cover his entire face. The assailant turned around to face Hidan, gurgled something through the mask as he was holding a whip with multiple little blades.

Hidan arched a brow as he tilted his head "What the fuck are you saying, motherfucker?" asked Hidan as he continued to gurgle him with an unknown language. It got angrier by Hidan's remark and slashed his weapon to him.

Hidan dodged his head but grabbed them with his hand, ignoring the sharp blades digging into his flesh. He embraced the pain of course. The assailant gurgled to him once more and before he could do anything, Hidan pulled _him _towards him instead! Hidan punched the assailant directly in the face, crushing his mask in the process which he was wearing black goggles to cover his eyes. Hidan released the weapon as he got off his Guardian but now Hidan had to worry about that.

The Guardian which seemed to be a black mutated cyborg dragon growled at Hidan before it started to fly in many directions and swirl many times just to try to shake him off. Hidan groaned as he felt his head spinning but he held on tight by the saddle.

"Why you fucking piece of shit..." he growled under his breath in annoyance as he pulled his weapon from his back and stabbed the Guardian deeply with it, directly through the heart. The Guardian roared in pain, just as Hidan pulled out his weapon, its flesh started to turn into dust. When Hidan realized it, he muttered under his breath "Oh shit..."

Soon he was dropping down again to the world below, which was nothing but a large thick forest. Hidan cursed under his breath and was going to summon his Guardian but suddenly he saved by his father instead. He landed on his Guardian's back and he groaned.

Odan smirked at his son over his shoulder. Then he looked around the sky to look for his daughter-in-law. Hidan composed himself and put his weapon on his back. He scanned the sky once more. "Come on, Tha...where are you?" mumbled Hidan as he felt his heart aching to find her, feeling desperate to find her. It was killing him in the inside.

"Hidan!" a booming voice was heard from above.

Both Jashinists looked up to see another mutated cyborg dragon but it was dark grey with sharp fangs and narrow teeth, and its wings slightly torn from the edge. Hidan wasn't really paying attention of that, he was paying more attention to the familiar hooded cloak man and he was holding Thanerah by the neck as he was holding her at the edge.

Hidan glared hard at the mysterious assailant as his hands turned into tight fists. "I'm gonna rip him into fucking pieces..." growled Hidan as he vowed silently to himself.

Thanerah weakly looked down to meet Hidan's eyes. She smiled weakly to him as blood was sliding down from the corners of her mouth. "Hi-Hidan..." Hidan's eyes changed from anger to horror as he saw her smiling weakly at him. Her lips were trembling as she said something but he could read her lips and what she said, made his heart to stop for a moment.

Odan saw his son frozen "Hidan, what's the matter?" he asked him but he wouldn't respond, just stared at Thanerah with disbelief and shock.

Hidan gripped his weapon and pulled it out from his back as he was glaring at the assailant. "Leave this to me. He's mine..." he growled in anger. Odan understood and nodded.

"Go ahead"

Hidan jumped high towards them and landed on the assailant's Guardian with ease. Hidan went into fighting stance towards the assailant with his weapon towards him. "Let the fuck go of my wife, you fucking piece of shit!"

The assailant frowned from Hidan's remark. Hidan was going to charge to attack but soon he heard some screeching below. He looked to see his father being attacked by two mongrels that were wearing the same black uniform with the black goggles and mask with small size mutated cyborg dragons.

"Father!" cried out Hidan as he saw them diving down and fast. Hidan returned his eyes to the assailant who was still holding Thanerah by the neck at the edge. "Give! Her! Back!" demanded Hidan as he charged towards him.

The assailant quickly reacted by throwing Thanerah off the edge to the world below. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Thanerah was falling, the assailant charging towards Hidan, Hidan himself reaching his hand towards Thanerah.

Just as his hand was just an inch away from Thanerah's, everything started to go into a normal motion and his hand missed. "Thanerah no!" cried out Hidan as she continue to fall. Hidan was going to jump after her but the assailant stopped him when he punched Hidan across the face.

Hidan dropped to the ground and groaned from the punch. He spat some blood before glaring up at the assailant. He was going to attack again but Hidan swiftly grabbed his leg with his own and tripped him.

That's when things started to get uncontrolled. The guardian that they were on suddenly turned into dust, which isn't a good thing. The assailant and Hidan glanced at each other "Holy shi~t!" they both screamed in unison as they were falling to the ground below.

* * *

><p>Hidan groaned from the impact after he was tumbled through some broken branches until he finally stop moving. He was hanging around by vines that caught him before hitting the ground, thankfully. Hidan groaned from his crash landing but Thanerah immediately gone into his mind.<p>

"Thanerah!" exclaimed Hidan as he quickly gotten himself out of the vines, landed on the ground in ease and ran towards a direction that felt the right one. He didn't stop running through the thick dark forest while calling out her name.

"Thanerah! Thanerah! Where the fuck are you?" shouted Hidan into the cold air as it echoed around, it was really taunting him. When Hidan turned to the side, his heart immediately froze along with his body. There she was, Thanerah, lying on the ground while a small puddle of blood was forming beneath her.

Hidan felt entirely speechless as he stared at the scene before him. He couldn't take it anymore and ran towards her as he cried out "Thanerah!"

Before he could reach her, he was tackled by the side by the assailant. Hidan cursed under his breath as he and the assailant rolled until the assailant stopped on top while straddling his hips. The assailant punched Hidan multiple times in the face, causing some blood to be splattered across the floor from his punches. He punched Hidan for three whole minutes until he felt satisfied.

Blood was coming out from his nose and the corner of his mouth, but he was still conscious. He was gazing at Thanerah to see the light of the setting sun caressing her delicate skin as _her _own blood was running down from the corners of her mouth. To his Jashinists side, it was beautiful, but to his heart, it was agonizing.

Hidan slowly turned his head to look up at the assailant; he was panting heavily under his hood with sweats dripping from the edge of his nose and chin. "Had enough...?" Hidan asked coldly as he glared up at him.

The assailant growled angrily and he pulled his fist to throw another punch "Just fucking die already!" he shouted in rage as he threw his punch. Hidan quickly reacted by catching the blow with his hand and used his free arm to punch the assailant across his face.

It was hard enough for the assailant to drop to the side and this time, Hidan was straddling him while giving him a death glare. Now it was _his_ turn to release his rage, but he wanted to see something first.

"Before I beat you to death, let's see who the fuck are you..." Hidan grabbed the edge of the hood and pushed it down. Hidan froze from his spot as he stared down at the face, which he thought he would never see it again, in shock.

"N-No...tha-that's fucking impossible..." muttered Hidan under his breath as he stared at the face that haunt his mind for years.

The assailant smiled sadly "...Hello...big brother..."


	80. The Fire

**A couple of reviews would be nice, thanks! And enjoy the chapter my beloved readers! **

* * *

><p>5 centuries ago when the word 'ninja' was barely known in the world, a world where there were no laws, no authorities, but there was hatred. Everything was so simple with certain places only filled with a tiny village. A certain village near the special hotspring where a certain brunette hair man with purple eyes was living in.<p>

Hidan was just a simple citizen in the small village, while wearing warm clothes because it was winter with his long brunette hair tied in a small pony-tail; it wasn't that long, it scarcely end at his shoulders. He was putting up a fence that surrounded his little house and his only family living in there was his little brother, Koruko.

After what happened to their parents, they just simply left their old home and came to this new village to start a new life. Their father was already gone the next day when he left them as Hidan was at age of his early 20s. His brother was in his teen days.

Hidan let out a tired sigh after he was complete of putting the fence up. He rested his arm on the top of it while using the back of his free hand to wipe the small sweat off his brow. Suddenly he heard his little brother's booming voice from behind "Big brother!" Hidan turned around to see his little brother running towards him.

Hidan smiled at his approaching brother and when he came to a halt "Hey, what's up?" asked Hidan as he relaxed against the new fence as light snow as pouring down from the heavens. Koruko held a digit to inform his older brother to wait for a minute.

Hidan waited until he finally caught his breath. "I-I just came to make sure that...you are keeping your promise"

"What? Teaching you how to ride Curse?" he was mentioning towards their only black mustang that was at the stables.

Koruko beamed with excitement in his red eyes, a trait from their father "Yeah!"

Hidan chuckled at his little brother's enthusiasm and ruffled his head, he couldn't resist it. Koruko only pouted at his older brother, "Big brother!" he whined as his cheeks started to turn pink from embarrassment, even if it was only the two of them.

After Hidan pulled his hand away from his hair he said to him "I'll teach you one day, but not today. Maybe some other time" He collected his tools from the ground and started to walk towards the house. "Now come on, I'm making some riceballs for lunch" Koruko immediately dashed towards the house, that's what Hidan expected, considering that Koruko loved riceballs.

After lunch, Hidan was still eating the remaining riceballs, Koruko asked Hidan while he was sitting on the opposite side of the table. "Big brother..."

"Hmm?" he asked while still chewing his lunch.

"...can I ask you something?"

Hidan swallowed his food "What?" he asked mildly before taking another bite.

"You know the boys I've been hanging out lately?"

Hidan immediately stopped chewing his food and sent his brother a warning glance, "Koruko, how many times do we have to go over this? You _can't _hang out with those boys anymore, they're nothing but trouble" he firmly said without a doubt.

Hidan never liked the boys who Koruko called them 'friends'. They were pretending to be friends with him but just for fun. Not really friendship. There were times when Hidan would like to beat them to a pulp, but he didn't want anyone to think of him as a bad influence and certainly they would force him to leave. He didn't want his little brother to be dragged for his actions.

Koruko immediately protested, as Hidan expected "But they're not so bad once you get to know them!"

Hidan rolled his eyes to the wooden ceiling, how could his little brother be so blind by a false friendship? Even in plain sight it's obvious! Hidan looked directly in his eyes "Look, I know they seemed to be your only friends but there are a lot of other kids who you might _actually _make friends with!"

Koruko looked at the ground sadly "I knew you wouldn't understand..." he pushed himself from his seat and rushed to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Hidan let out an exhausted long sigh, how is he going to deal with this? He hates these kinds of moments with his little brother, but he knew better to leave him be to give him some time to cool off.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night and Koruko was wide awake while lying in his bed. He didn't come out of his bedroom since he talked to Hidan. Koruko sat up from his bed and looked outside his window. As far as the eye could see, everything was covered in snow while it was lightly snowing. That's when Koruko decided to finally meet up with his so-called buddies. After he was dressed into warmer clothing he sneaked out through his bedroom window.<p>

He quickly ran across to the door of the fence then ran to the forest where they were to meet. Once he was at the meeting place, he saw his three 'buddies' picking on a dead rabbit with its fresh blood spreading through the snow. Koruko grimaced and nearly tripped at the sight of it, but when his 'friends' noticed him and stopped playing the dead rabbit, he composed himself.

"Well, you actually show up Koruko" said the leader of the group, Chinku "We were starting to think that you were getting cold feet" the other two boys snickered wickedly and Koruko found that uncomfortable but stayed where he was.

"What? You think I would be scared to come here?" asked Koruko bravely. True that he didn't like how the boys were behaving but he just wanted to prove to her brother and them that he's not a push-over.

"Why don't you prove it?" taunted the fat one, named Tsukaru.

The second boy was skinny, his name was Itosu. "Yeah" he agreed with his chubby friend "Show us what you got!" he threw the stick, which he was using it to poke the dead rabbit, to the side.

Koruko narrowed his eyes, giving them the eyes of determination. "Whatever you got, I'll handle it"

The leader smirked as he glanced at his comrades then returned his eyes to Koruko. "Okay," his eyes darkened with a mischievous grin "Let's go to the haunted Temple"

Koruko felt his breath being taken as cold shiver was going through his spine, not by the cold but by fear. He immediately protested "W-Why? Didn't you hear the rumours of a monster in that temple! We can't go there! We'll be killed!"

"How can you be so sure? Why don't you prove it to us that you're brave enough for the task" he crossed his arms as he smirked widely at him "Prove to us that you're worth being in our group"

Koruko hesitated for a moment, if he ever survived through this, he will certainly be accepted but then Hidan would be furious with him. That's the last thing he would want to do that to Hidan. Koruko sighed in defeat; if he refuses they will make fun of him for the rest of his life. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>"All you have to do is go in there and stay in there for five minutes" instructed Chinku to Karuko while they were standing a few metres away from the entrance of the small tower temple. Koruko gulped nervously as he looked at the dark entrance. He swore that he could hear faint ghost weeping from the sight of it, it was terrifying him to his very soul but it's too late to back down now.<p>

"Well? What are you waiting for?" asked Chinku. He suddenly pushed Koruko towards the ghostly Temple and he stumbled until he fell on his front. The three boys immediately rushed to hide behind some bushes and watched. Koruko trembled as he was at the doorsteps of the entrance to the Forbidden Temple. He trembled as he stood up from the ground as he could feel hungry eyes looking at him from the darkness.

Koruko swallowed hard as sweat was already forming on his brow, he muttered to himself as he walked towards the dark entrance "I am not afraid, I am not afraid, I am not afraid..."

When he entered the darkness, he couldn't see anything and the doors suddenly closed themselves with a loud _boom_. Koruko immediately rushed back to the doors and tried to push them open, but they wouldn't budge. He started to bang the door frantically as he screamed at the top of his lungs as panic consumed him completely.

"Let me out! Let me out!" he screamed. Suddenly he a fire appeared behind him so he looked to see a tiger like monster with flesh and bones while looking at him hungrily with red glowing eyes while it was being engulfed by red hot flames. It roared at him with sharp fangs and immediately charged at him. Koruko screamed in horror as he jumped to the side to avoid its attack. He quickly climbed on the high pillar and got a good grip on it as the monster was trying to get to him from below. He took in a deep breath and screamed fully loudly "BIG BROTHER!"

* * *

><p>Hidan immediately shot his eyes open when he heard the familiar scream from the distance. He sat up from his bed as he looked outside the window "Koruko...?" he asked as he mutter into the cold air. Suddenly he heard another scream. Hidan immediately pushed himself off the bed and changed into warmer clothing.<p>

When Hidan got outside, he could already see the men of the villagers rushing towards the area where the scream came from with torches and simple weapons while being lead by the three boys that Hidan despised so much. He groaned and had no choice but to follow them.

He got to one of the men's side and asked "What's going on?"

The villager looked directly in Hidan's eyes "That little brother of yours has gotten himself in real trouble this time! He's entered the abandon temple and he can't get out! Rumour has it that there's a terrible monster living inside of it!"

"Are you serious? A _monster _living in the abandon temple? How come we never heard of this before?" groaned Hidan in frutration.

"Because it was just a rumour but," the man looked up ahead "we'll know for certain when we get there". They stopped when one of the boys named Chinku pointed at the ghostly temple.

"He's in there! I have no idea there was a real monster inside of it! But somebody save him!" he pleaded, a very well acted plead as it seemed to be working because the villagers immediately charged towards the doors with their weapons and tried to open it by force.

Hidan could already hear some growling and roaring behind those doors with the sound of his brother screaming in fear; it was driving him insane. When he glanced at Chinku, he saw wicked in his eyes. That's when Hidan finally realized how his little brother gotten into this very mess. He immediately grabbed the boy's collar without a second thought and lifted him off the ground while glaring at him deathly.

"Chinku!" cried out the two boys but they just froze when they received Hidan's death glare. He returned his eyes at Chinku.

"Was it YOU who sent my little brother in there?" demanded Hidan as he shook the boy violently.

The boy scoffed "Why should I care? I didn't force him to go in there, he made that choice himself" Hidan growled at Chinku angrily as his grasped tightened onto the boy.

"You are so fucking dead!" shouted Hidan in anger as he pulled a fist to punch the boy. Chinku flinched and closed his eyes as he was expecting the painful contact of his fist. Unfortunately, Hidan was force to release Chinku when two men attacked him from behind and took him far away from the boy. Chinku coughed from the tight grip as his two friends got to his side.

Hidan struggled against the grasp and want nothing else but to save his brother and beat the hell out of that kid. "Let me fucking beat that little brat's ass!" demanded Hidan in anger as he was sending Chinku hard death glares.

The men who held Hidan down refused to ease their grasp onto him as the others were trying to get into the Temple but it was futile. A man shouted to everyone "We have no choice...BURN THE TEMPLE DOWN!"

Hidan immediately froze and stared at the man who spoke in shock. He shouted at the top of his lungs "Are you insane! My little brother is still in there!"

The man who spoke stared at Hidan pitifully, "I am sorry, truly" he turned his back to Hidan to look at the temple "but it's for the best. We would have burn it down if we knew that a monster was here...but now this is the opportunity to safeguard our village" He took in a deep breath as he pulled his torch back to throw.

"N-No! Please!" plead Hidan. He tried to escape from the men's grasp but they held him down but they were feeling sympathetic for him.

The man finally threw his torch at the temple "BURN IT DOWN!"

"NO! STOP!" shouted Hidan then suddenly he was hit behind the head hard, Hidan was released but he fell onto his knees as his vision started to get blurry. "K-Koruko..." muttered Hidan as he was having trouble of keeping his eyes open and the sound was getting faint until he finally collapsed as he was consumed by darkness as he heard his brother's scream in agony.

The sound would be the last of his little brother...or so he thought.


	81. Twang!

Hidan stared down at the face that looked more mature, like in his early 20s as well but Hidan could see the liking of his little brother. "Ho-How is that fucking possible...?" asked Hidan as his hand.

Koruko's small sad smile immediately disappeared and was replaced with a deep frown. "It doesn't matter anymore..." he suddenly punched Hidan hard in the face. Sending him flying across and skid on the ground. Hidan groaned as he cupped his bleeding nose and glared at his little brother. Koruko stood up and pushed some brunette hair away from his face. That's when Hidan noticed a deep scar down on the left side of his face. "What I know is that you've ABANDONED me to burn in that godforsaken tower!" shouted Koruko in anger.

Hidan growled as he composed from the ground and wiped the blood with the back of his hand. "I did NOT abandon you! I killed those fuckers who burned the temple down! They knocked me unconscious before I could save you!" protested Hidan.

"But you immediately pronounced me dead without a second thought that I could have survived the fucking blaze!" Hidan kept quiet this time and just continued to let Koruko released his anger. "Everyone thinks I'm weak!" he sent Hidan a death glare "And YOU always looked down at me! You didn't believe in me that I could stand up for myself!"

"You were just a fucking kid and I'm your older brother! What the fuck was I supposed to do when those fucking kids were fucking you around like some idiotic chump? I warned you about them and I was right that they were nothing but fucking trouble!"

Koruko shouted in anger with the top of his lungs "Stop treating me like a fucking child, Hidan! I'm not the boy you once knew! I HATE you!"

Hidan growled under his breath as he glared hard at his little brother. "Is this why you've turned to the Natoku side? To fucking take your revenge on me?"

"How did you know that I'm with the Natoku?" asked Koruko with a sly smirk.

"I saw your palm that has the fucking brand of the Natoku" Koruko glanced down at his palm to see the bandage that was covering his marked hand was torn. His smirk widened as he turned his palms into a tight fists.

"And I'm grateful that I've joined them because BELIEVED in me like no one else has ever has! They gave me strength and honor!"

"You call THIS fucking honor? Killing your family to gain HONOR? I think this is total bullshit! You've turned into a brainless fucktard!"

Koruko's arm suddenly formed into an arm sword. "Shut up!" shouted Koruko as he charged towards Hidan.

Hidan groaned and went into fighting stance. When Koruko was close, Hidan swiftly got to the side and punched him quickly in the face. Koruko skid on the floor with his face bleeding from the punch. When he stopped, he groaned then looked up to glare at Hidan with a wide grin.

Hidan arched a brow then saw him glancing at Thanerah. He immediately dashed towards Thanerah with his arm sword ready to strike down at her. "No!" cried out Hidan as he dashed towards him faster. Hidan managed to get to Thanerah before his brother could and blocked his attack with his bare hand. He groaned in pain as Koruko has stabbed his arm sword through his hand. Koruko just snickered wickedly and said to him.

"I'll make you suffer as I've suffered. I'll take HER" – mentioned towards the fallen Thanerah – "away from you"

Hidan immediately glared at his brother with hatred and pulled his wounded hand from the tip of the arm sword and used it to punch Koruko in the face once more. Koruko landed on the ground with a loud _thug_ and he groaned once more; no doubt that his nose is broken.

Hidan looked down at his brother darkly and growled at him as his Krystol spread around his arm and torso. "You're not my little brother anymore. He's now gone." He closed his eyes in deep thought then opened his eyes to look down at his brother darkly once more. "If you ever DARE to touch the woman I love, I won't hesitate to kill you"

Koruko stared up at him in disbelief then grinned wickedly. "You would die for this woman?" Something bright was forming in his chest of where his heart is, and it was spreading across his body slowly like a virus.

Hidan darkened his glare at his brother "You fucking bet..."

Koruko's wicked grin widened "Let's see who's stronger. You or I?" Koruko asked too mildly.

Immediately both were consumed by their power and formed into the Knights. Hidan pushed Koruko hard with his shield and bashed down many trees through Koruko's impact. Koruko managed to stop Hidan by grabbed his shield firmly and tried to punch him. Hidan saw it coming and dodged his head to the side fast.

* * *

><p>Thanerah groaned as she was regaining consciousness as she heard a faint voice in the darkness. "Thanerah..." she heard her father's voice in her head.<p>

"D-Dad...?" she felt warm lips pressed against her forehead.

"Time to wake up..."

When she opened her eyes, she immediately felt the earth shook violently. She widened her eyes and sat up. She gasped when she saw Hidan in his Knight while facing a similar Knight but he was dark with different features of the armour. They both were fighting ferociously with their shoulders, swords and fists as they were making a disaster in the surroundings.

The black Knight stopped when he saw Thanerah and Hidan followed his gaze. The dark Knight immediately pounced off Hidan and charged towards her with such high speed and long sword. Thanerah immediately reacted by quickly crawling backwards and tried to get on her feet but her legs wouldn't obey her command as she was being consumed by utter fear.

Hidan immediately grabbed the dark Knight's ankle which made him to trip. He tried to reach Thanerah with his glove hand but Thanerah quickly got out of his reach until her back hit a bark of a tree.

Hidan soon came over the fallen dark Knight and pulled his hand into a fist. The dark knight suddenly turned into a shroud of shadows just as Hidan punched the ground where the knight's head was. Hidan glanced downwards to see Koruko back in human form and he quickly formed a black portal.

"This isn't over!" he shouted as he entered the portal. The portal disappeared before Hidan could grab him. In the inside, Hidan groaned in anger.

Hidan – still in his Knight form – stood up from the ground, grabbed his shield and sword to place them on his back. He walked towards Thanerah who stayed still while looking up at Hidan.

Hidan kneeled in front of Thanerah and held his black glove hand towards her. She hesitated for a moment before she stood up from the ground and walked onto Hidan's offered hand. She sat in his hand as he stood up from the ground and started to walk towards a direction.

Thanerah wondered where Hidan was going but she knew that Hidan wouldn't do something without a good reason. Soon Hidan stopped when he heard his father's voice "Hey! Up here!" the two looked up to see Odan sitting on a branch while waving at them with a small smirk. He said to Hidan "I see you've turned into a Knight" he clapped his hands in applause "Well done, son. It's quite difficult to bear that power, let alone activate it"

Odan jumped off the branch and landed on Hidan's palm which was also holding Thanerah. "We're close to Moonda Town. Now get cracking" demanded Odan. Hidan immediately dashed towards the town and Thanerah had to hold onto Hidan's thumb to stable herself from falling, so did Odan as he was holding onto Hidan's index finger.

* * *

><p>Hidan slowed down when Moonda Town was in sight and Thanerah let out a small sigh of relief. She brushed her messy black hair down with her hands as Hidan kneeled down and set his hand on the ground. Odan first hopped off and glanced at Thanerah who was still combing her hair. She saw his expectation and quickly got off as well.<p>

Hidan stood up and immediately light crystal started to evaporate from the surface of his armour. Moments later, Hidan returned to his normal self but he looked entirely exhausted as he was panting heavily and sweat was running down from his brow.

He was going to fall but Odan caught him quickly and held him up on his feet. "Take it easy, Hidan" Said Odan.

"Ea-Easy for you to say..." panted Hidan, he used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his brow but he was still sweating but his breath has slowly became normal. He looked up and saw Thanerah brushing her hair down with her hands. She stopped for a moment as her hair was back to normal until a few curled up with a _twang_. She groaned in frustration and tried to comb it down once more.

Her second attempted work for 30 seconds until it _twanged_ again. She groaned in frustration and combed her hair down furiously. After 2 minutes she stopped and waited. _TWANGE!_ She sighed heavily in defeat and said to the two "Well? What are we waiting for?"

Hidan smirked in amusement as Odan slung his son's arm around his shoulder as support and helped him walking towards Moonda Town with Thanerah.


	82. Uncle

Three days later, the remaining Jashinists reached the northern fortress of Jashin that is governed by Odan's brother, Wraith. Hidan haven't seen his uncle for decades, now it was very hard for Hidan to remember his face. Odan was leading the remaining Jashinists through the road way while they were in the country side. It looked quite peaceful; the hills were nothing but tall grass, sharp pointing trees, beautiful bushes with different kinds of flowers and a small stream leading to a river before them.

Hidan looked up and could already see Jontha that his father talked about, but it wasn't what he expected. All he could see was a stone arched frame and beyond that was nothing but more green fields.

Thanerah was sleeping in his arms as he was carrying her bridle-style. He didn't tell her how he really felt for her. He just didn't know how to tell her that he loved her. It was difficult and practically annoying as well that he couldn't muster the strength to just say the three words, but it was harder than he thought since he never fell in love before.

Tagor walked on Hidan's side while he was glancing at his sleeping sister. "How is she?"

Hidan glanced at him from the corner of his eyes then looked back to Thanerah's peaceful expression. "She's doing fine..."

"Hmm, that's good to hear" Mumbled Tagor under his breath as he looked straight forward. "I still can't believe that we're being chase by the whole world" Said Tagor in deep thought. Hidan couldn't believe it either.

After Hidan saved his father from his execution the other day, word had spread faster than he thought. Once the word was loose, every city started to look for him and Hidan. Now the world is looking for the remaining Jashinists and it would be quite hard to go into public cities for now. He would soon have to find a way of proving his father's innocence to the new King but he knew that it won't be easy.

The real question is: who framed Odan? Hidan had no clue where to start looking. First he would talk to the GRIM survivors to see if they could get some information to prove Odan's innocence and kill those who did it. Hidan snapped out of his thoughts when he felt some movement in his arms. He looked and saw Thanerah yawning loudly.

"Argh, what time is it?" asked Thanerah resignedly.

"It's 3 in the afternoon" answered Tagor with a small smile on his face.

She rubbed her eyes as she looked up at the distance "3 already...?"

"Yep"

She looked at her surroundings with more attention then finally realized that she was in Hidan's arms. She started to blush as she looked up at him. "O-Oh, I'm sorry" she immediately apologized and tried to get off him but he tightened his hold around her.

"It's fucking all right, Tha. I don't fucking mind at all" said Hidan with a grin on his face.

Her blush deepened in her cheeks and she diverted her eyes away from Hidan. Hidan's smirk widened and he commented "You're so fucking cute when you blush, Tha."

She mumbled a few things under her breath but her blushed deepened even more, if that's ever possible. Tagor softly glared at Hidan from the corner of his eyes and said "Hey, stop making fun of my little sister."

Hidan grinned widely at him "What? I fucking can't help it."

Tagor released a long sigh as he looked up at the Heavens.

* * *

><p>After a while Hidan could already see something standing before the stone frame and he immediately exclaimed "Odan!" Wraith embraced his brother at the entrance of his town.<p>

"Wraith!" exclaimed Odan as well as he returned the hug. When they both pulled away Odan said to him "Thanks for allowing us to stay, brother."

Wraith let out a hearted laugh and put a supporting hand on his shoulder "Of course, brother! What are families for, eh?"

Wraith was nearly the same age as Odan, only two years older. He had silver hair as well but it was cute short with a few spikes going to one side with red eyes, and has a small silver beard. He had a strong character, brave, wild and dangerous. That also made him a good leader for a town like this, but Hidan doesn't see any town at all which made him to wonder.

Wraith looked at Hidan and immediately exclaimed "Whoa! Is this your boy?" He immediately walked towards Hidan with open arms. He quickly put Thanerah down on her feet before Wraith strongly hugged him and lifted him off from the ground a little bit.

Odan let out an amusing chuckle "Yep, that's my boy. Surely you must remember Hidan."

After Wraith put his nephew down, Hidan let out a long sigh of relief. Thanerah giggled behind her hand in amusement and Hidan sent her a playful glare. "Of course I remembered Hidan, he's the little brat that was always drinking, charming women and gambling!"

Thanerah shot Hidan a small death glare and he cleared his throat to get his uncle's attention. "That was a long time ago..."

"True but you were the number 1 scandal in this town."

"You don't say..." muttered Thanerah under her breath as she softly glared at Hidan. He only chuckled nervously at her while scratching the back of his head, like he was a child that was caught sneaking out past his bedtime.

"Lo-Look Tha, it was years ago. Fuck, centuries ago."

Thanerah scoffed "Hmf."

Wraith glanced at the remaining Jashinists and asked "Is this all?"

Odan answered "Yeah."

Wraith looked at his brother "Are you sure they're Jashinists? Because the last time I saw was that they were look tougher."

The remaining Jashinists looked at Wraith in shock and annoyance. Odan narrowed his eyes at his brother "What do you mean by that, brother?" he asked with a dangerous tone.

Wraith rolled his eyes to the sky "Don't give me that damn cold look, Odan. You should know that these Jashinists are not even going to survive one minute in the battle field."

"Say what?" protested one of the Jashinists in the small group.

Wraith turned his sharp eyes to the group "You're all not ready for a real war...yet. Luckily for you, I will be willing to stir you in the right path."

"Hey!" shouted Kobra to get his attention "How can you tell that we're not ready?"

"I can sense your chakra; it's not as powerful as an original Jashinists should have. You are all so vulnerable right now." He glanced at Odan and Hidan "Odan's already trained properly so he doesn't need my help," he turned to Hidan "but you, you're nearly there. I can see that you've already found a way to turn into a Knight."

Odan cleared his throat to get his brother's attention "Should we discuss this later? We're not entirely safe out here out in the blue."

Wraith nodded to his brother with a small grunt. "Yeah…" he turned to the large stone frame and it immediately formed a portal. Some of the Jashinists yelped in surprise and Wraith couldn't help but snickered. Odan sent his brother a warning glance before going through the portal first. Everyone soon followed him until there was none left and the portal was closed.

* * *

><p>After Thanerah went through the portal, all she could see was nothing but darkness. She couldn't help but ask "…are we dead?" Thanerah heard a few chuckled in the darkness before the crystals from each Jashinists started to glow, slightly enlightened in the darkness so they could see each other.<p>

"Where are we?" asked Thanerah as she looked around.

Wraith turned to face her "We're at my doorstep" he simply answered with a wide grin on his face. He turned around and started to walk forward. A few murmurs were heard in the cave and Thanerah felt a warm arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked to see that it was no other but Hidan.

"Come on." He tugged her forward with a small smirk. Thanerah softly blushed but obeyed his command as he started to follow his Uncle.


	83. Invitation

Thanerah gasped softly when she saw extraordinary buildings with high technology while being connected with sharp rocks. Thanerah could tell that they were in a deep cave while there were large lanterns hanging by the ceiling to aluminate the city. At the ground there was a crowded city with small spaces like a market and Thanerah could see many people walking through, lights shining brightly from everyone home and shops, and loud bustling noises.

Wraith turned to everyone with a proud grin. "Welcome to my home, everyone. Please make yourself at home but try not to break anything."

The Jashinists groaned and it made Wraith to chuckle softly. He turned around once more so his back was facing them and started to walk down the path towards his city.

* * *

><p>After settling the Jashinists in Wraith's city, Hidan, Thanerah and Odin were in Wraith's office with Wraith himself. The office was held in Wraith's own mansion and his study room like like a library with the walls mostly occupied by full large shelves of books; red floor carpets; large chandelier to aluminate the room; a dark wooden detailed table near the north wall with an black armchair behind it; and last a brandy set at the side with a cupboard full of glasses.<p>

Wraith was the first one to speak. "Now that we're all here, may I ask why half of the world is hunting you down, brother?"

Odin sighed heavily as he eyed on his older brother. "You don't know? Haven't you seen the news?"

"I don't have the time to watch the News, I'm always busy preparing my men for what lies ahead. You should know that I've been aware of it of whatever the Council discusses about."

Hidan first said to him "My dad was framed for the murder of the Republic City King."

Wraith stared at Hidan surprisingly then turned his eyes at Odin. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Odin sadly nodded "Yes. They wouldn't believe me that I wasn't the one who killed the King. I have no idea who would make that assumption."

"Why not talk to the new King? Explain to him that it wasn't you?"

Odin stared at his brother with a hint of annoyance. "You don't think I tried that? The new King refused to speak to me but he sent his Adviser to talk to me."

"And?"

"The Adviser was showing me these videos. Showing someone that looked exactly like me but everyone knows that I have barely left my office back in Hanatul City."

Thanerah immediately asked them "But it's not impossible for someone to form into an exact image of Odin. I mean, back in the Shinobi World, there is a transformation jutsu to put on a disguise to get past your enemies."

Hidan agreed with her "She's right."

Odin asked "But why frame ME? Of all people."

"...Maybe it's because you're the High Priest of Hanatul City and if you're gone, who would lead the remaining Jashinists?" asked Wraith to make a point.

Odin nodded towards his son. "Hidan would have taken my place."

"Hidan?" asked Wraith with an arched brow. He turned his head to Hidan to ask him "Are you up to the task when the time comes?"

Hidan hesitated for a moment to answer "Probably..."

Wraith turned his eyes to Odin "Your boy's not ready. He still has a lot of to learn before he becomes a High Priest."

"I know..." Odin sighed.

Hidan softly glared at his father and huffed away. Thanerah giggled softly and leaned against him. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his wife leaning against him but smirk softly at her.

Wraith immediately conclude "I will send a message to the GRIMS to do a search for the culprit. It may seem that we need to talk to that Advisor of yours..." he said in deep thought as he rubbed his chin.

"But I can't go out. I've been exposed!" said Hidan.

Then Thanerah said "But they didn't know who I was so-"

"Absolutely NOT!" Hidan immediately protested at her.

Thanerah narrowed her eyes at him "Come on, Hidan! Give me some faith! I think I may know how to get some evidence to prove your father's innocence."

"How the fuck are you going to do that, Tha?"

"I can try to charm my way throug-"

"No! No! And No!"

"It's not like I'm going to flirt with him! I'll just make him to confess of what he's been doing! Maybe I can get into his study room to find some evidence."

Wraith smirked and said to Hidan as he was going to say something. "Hmm, I like this woman's idea. After all, they are looking for the Jashinists and she's still a beginner so she'll have no problem of passing through the guards into the City."

"B-But I can just fucking leave her alone!" Hidan protested once more. It was quite cute for him to be concern of Thanerah's wellbeing.

Odin stepped in "But what other choice do we have, Hidan?"

Hidan glanced between the three as they were looking at him, and trapping him like a cat at the corner. Finally he sighed heavily in defeat and grumbled "I'm going to fucking regret this later..."

* * *

><p>"Will you let it go, Hidan? I'm going, whether you like it or not!" said Thanerah as she and Hidan entered to the room they were given by his Uncle. Hidan narrowed his eyes at his wife and said.<p>

"There is no fucking way that I'm letting you go into that fucking city alone!"

Thanerah stopped to turn around to face him "Please Hidan, try to understand! I want to help! Give me some faith!" Hidan walked to her so he was standing right before her and he held her arms while looking deep in her eyes.

"What the fuck happens if you gotten yourself in trouble? What if I'm not there to save you?"

"I can defend myself, Hidan. I know how to fight."

"I know but..." he sighed heavily as he dropped his eyes to the floor "...I just don't want to fucking risk losing you..."

Thanerah softened her eyes then brought her hand to cup his face. When he felt her hand pressing against his cheek, he lifted his eyes up to meet hers. "Hidan, please. Have some faith in me."

He sighed in defeat as he dropped his eyes back to the floor "...Just be fucking careful..." Thanerah leaned forward to press her lips against his. When she was going to pull away Hidan pressed his lips firmly against hers. She muffled softly in the sudden kiss but started to kiss back as passionate as he was. Soon he got to carry her bridle style and walked towards their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this is your mini camera." said Giz – Tagor's techno expert friend - as he was in the the office with Wraith, Hidan and Thanerah. He passed the mini camera to Thanerah and she examined it for a moment. It's very small and might be very unnoticeable. She clipped it on her shirt.<p>

Wraith soon said "Your meeting with the King will be at 2:30, don't be late. The new King doesn't like to wait; as the Adviser said."

Thanerah breathed in deeply and combed her messy black hair with her hand. She turned to Hidan "How do I look?"

Hidan smirked softly and pushed some bangs of black hair away from her face and softly caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Beautiful than ever..."

Thanerah blushed softly and diverted her eyes from him but a smile was on her face. Wraith and Giz saw that and couldn't help but smirk at them.

Wraith appeared on her side and immediately started to push her towards the door. "Come now! The King is waiting for you!"

"He-Hey! Don't need to push me!"

* * *

><p>Thanerah appeared at the Throne Room of the Kingdom in the Republic City. It was bigger than she thought. To be entirely honest, she felt incredibly nervous. The guards closed the large doors behind her with a loud <em>thud<em> and it made her to slightly jolt a bit.

Soon someone walked out of the large doors before her and walked down the hallway towards her with such grace. He had white hair but he looked quite young and was wearing fancy clothes that would define him someone important with the royals. When he got to Thanerah, he bowed his head to her as he said "Welcome to the Kindgom, ma'am." He composed himself from his bow. "I believe you are Thanerah Kross, am I not mistaken?" he asked with such dignity; it was slightly scaring her.

"You are correct, sir. I am Thanerah and I wish to meet the King?"

He hesitated for a moment "I'm terribly sorry but...he isn't available at the moment. Perhaps you can tell me to relief you."

"No thank you. What I have to say has to be with the King alone."

"Oh...is it really that dark this secret of yours?"

Thanerah softly narrowed her eyes at him with a small frown. "Everyone has dark secrets and I have a good reason why I shouldn't tell you mine as it is none of your business."

He frowned deeply. "Then might I suggest you come by another day?"

"Define another day? I would be very disappointed if I can't get to talk to the King myself. It might..." she eyed him carefully "...make the wrong idea to the people, don't you agree?"

The man – or what she believed to be the Advisor – frowned deepened and he seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. Finally he said "Very well, if you're so eager to see him then come to the Mask ball at the night after tomorrow. I'm certain that he'll be available to talk to."

"How will I know that you'll put me in the party list?"

"...Here." he dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out an invitation to pass it to her. "This is the invitation. Just show it to the guards and they'll let you in."

She gave him her best smile "Thank you so much. And it was nice to meet you."

"And you." he said slightly glumly as he crossed his arms behind his back. Thanerah turned around to leave and the guards opened the doors for her.

She heard from her earpiece "Nice going, babe."


	84. Connection

**Author's Note: Is it wrong for someone to decide that they fell in love with them after making love? Because I found something in that pissed me off because she said that it's really an idiotic thing for me to write something like that. Love someone after you sleep with them, but what happens if you're in a force engagement with them? Is this normal? P.S Sorry for not posting much! Been really busy with school work and such! Reviews please!**

* * *

><p>Thanerah entered her hotel room and she flicked the lights on. Then she noticed a beautiful black dressed sprawled on the double size bed with a note on top of it. "Huh?" she walked towards it and collected the note in her hand to read.<p>

_**Meet me at the restaurant in the hotel. Don't forget to wear the black dress. Tell the fucking waiter that my fucking name is Bentelith. I know, a stupid fucking surname but what can you fucking do?**_

Thanerah smiled at the letter who she immediately knew who it came from. She also wondered why he wouldn't inform her that he was here but she wasn't complaining. She dropped the note back on the bed and started to strip until she was in her undergarments. She wear the beautiful black dressed that fit perfectly in her curves and smiled at the body-length.

She turned to the door and flicked the lights off. *Time to meet my beloved husband.*

* * *

><p>She got to the hotel's restaurant that was grand to everyone, filled with high-class and exquisite cuisine. When Thanerah got to the waiter who was standing at the doorway, he bowed his head to her. "Welcome to the Golden Swan. How can I help you this evening, ma'am?" asked the waiter politely with a professional polite smile.<p>

"Hello, I'm here under the name of…Bentelith?"

The waiter scanned through the lists of names until he stopped and nodded. He returned his eyes at her, "Perfect," he ticked the box in the list and tucked it safely in his coat pocket, "please follow me, ma'am."

Thanerah followed the waiter across the magnificent large dining room with a large chandelier above and he was leading her towards the grand high stairs that leads to the private balconies above. She couldn't help but smile as she glanced at the private balconies that were nearly the same height as the chandelier and there was a play going on in the large stage; that's what's really famous in this restaurant.

Thanerah stopped when the waiter stopped in front of two doors that were highly decorative and he pressed a few codes on the access control system. The system turned green and the hatched designed doors were opened to reveal a dining table filled with delicious, decorated food with a handsome man in a suit already siting in one of the chairs with his back facing them. He was wearing a suit with brown hair but Thanerah could tell that it was Hidan in disguise; she just knew it was him.

The waiter stepped to the side and bowed his head to Thanerah. "Ma'am"

Thanerah smiled at him and walked past him before the doors closed behind them. She smiled as she walked towards the man she loved and she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders just as he canceled his disguise jutsu. He greeted her "Hey babe."

Thanerah's smile widened when she felt a peck on her cheek. She pulled her arms away from him but went around the dining table to sit on the opposite side of him. "You're very discreet, Hidan" said Thanerah with a small smirk on her face as she took her glass of wine in her hand while fluttering her eyes to her husband.

He smirked widely at her as he nodded his glass of wine towards her which he was holding in his hand. "It's part of my charm."

Thanerah giggled before sipping her wine softly. She glanced at the wine in wonder, "Hmm, this is delicious."

Hidan swirled his wine in his glass before taking a small sip as well, "I guess."

Thanerah looked beyond the balcony's balustrade to see the lovely performance below. She returned her eyes to Hidan, "Why did you come here, Hidan? I told you that I can do this by myself."

Hidan eyed her over the rim of his glass then said, "This is just a fucking dinner, Thanerah. Can't we enjoy a lovely fucking dinner together?"

Thanerah narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her legs under the table then placed the glass of wine on the table. "Seriously, Hidan? You came all the way from your Jontha to be here with…me?"

Hidan's put his glass back on the table and leaned in forward to grasp her hand in his. She was slightly surprised by his touch but squeezed his hand softly. *He's so warm…*

She snapped out of her thoughts when he said, "Thanerah, have I ever fucking told you about the…bonding between the two Jashinists when they are…engaged by Lord Jashin?" Thanerah shook her head. "Well…when two Jashinists are bonded, they'll have a…connection between them."

Thanerah tilted her head in slight confusion so she asked "What do you mean by that?"

"What I fucking mean is that, like the two can know…how to find them or…how they fucking feel…just a connection."

"…what does that have to do with you being here? Am I that irresistible to you?" she giggled at her little humor but Hidan didn't seem to be amused at her. He just stared at her blankly, so she stopped giggling "Oh…you're serious."

"I am fucking serious, Thanerah. And…you're fucking right…" he dropped his eyes from her to her hand while his thumb was rubbing the surface of her hand he was holding.

"A-About what?" asked Thanerah as she leaned in forward while watching Hidan rubbing his thumb on her hand.

"You're right that I…find you fucking irresistible to be fucking away." He lifted his eyes up to her, "It's also part of the fucking connection."

Thanerah couldn't help but smiled softly, "How interesting. An irresistible pull." She leaned forward to ask him, "Am I THAT irresistible to you?"

He let out a small laugh with a wide smirk, "You have no fucking idea…" he suddenly brought her off her chair, force her to go around the table as he pulled towards her and brought her down on his lap in surprise.

"Hidan!" she yelped in surprise when she landed on his lap and he wrapped his strong arms around her; preventing her to escape. She growled at him, "Hidan! Let me go this instant!"

He shook his head with a wide grin on his face and nuzzled against the crook of her neck which made her to freeze in her spot. She shivered as he started to give her butterfly kisses on her neck. "Hi-Hidan…we can-can't do it…here…a-ah…ever-everyone's here…hmm…" she softly moaned as she closed her eyes as he continued to give her lovely butterfly kisses.

"Do you have any fucking idea how many fantasies I want to do with you? You seriously drive me fucking insane…" he growled against her skin as he tightened his hold around her; tightly pressing her body against his. It was painful but pleasurable to both of them; considering that they're both Jashinists.

"Hmm…" she gasped as he found her weak-spot and he started to kiss and suck that certain spot that was driving her insane as well. "…bu-but…there are people here…hmmm…w-we'll get caught…nnhmm…" she couldn't concentrate on much of what she was saying because her mind was getting fuzzy of the passion she was building up for her husband.

He immediately stopped and went near her ear "What if I say…I love you?"


	85. Package

**Thanks to those who review, I'm so happy! Please continue to give me some reviews, you know how I love 'em!**

* * *

><p>Thanerah froze in her spot when she heard those magical words that she'd been <em>dying <em>to hear ever since she realized that she loved him. She felt her throat dry; her stomach fluttering with _billions_ of butterflies; her mind asking countless questions and her heart racing painfully in her chest. *Di-Did he say he…love me?*

Hidan was entirely tense while he was watching her reaction from the corner of his eyes, he didn't know why he said it but it just felt like the right time to tell her his feelings. He didn't realized that he loved her as well since the accident with the second time with the assailant AKA his little brother who he thought was dead. No one moved or said a word but the sound of the performance below was still going on.

Hidan cleared his throat softly to get his wife's attention "Thanerah?" She still didn't move. She was just staring at nothing with shock clearly seen in her face. "Tha…?" he asked once more, now he was getting worried. He didn't expect this to be quite awkward and very tensing. He was expecting some joy, happiness, something positive from her. But now it was just shock which was slowly terrifying him that he was scaring her away. He doesn't want to lose her. He doesn't want to _ever _lose her.

"Tha…I don't know what I was thinki-!" he was cut off when Thanerah grabbed the edge of his black coat and crashed her lips on his. He slightly went rigid in surprise as his eyes widened, but he quickly responded by kissing her back and tightened his hold around her. When she pulled away she immediately cupped his face in her hands while looking at him with pure joy twinkling in her eyes and a wide smile.

"Say that again."

He smirked at her "Say what?" he just wanted to tease her a bit.

She narrowed her eyes at him but a playful smile was forming on her face "You _know _what."

"Oh really?" teased Hidan.

"Hidan…" she groaned softly as she dropped her smile while looking at him seriously. He sighed heavily in defeat then finally said.

"I love you, Thanerah." Then he asked her "Do you love me?"

Thanerah slightly stared at him in surprise and said "Of course I love you. How couldn't I after what we've been through to get this far?"

Hidan smiled softly at her then tugged her closer to him "Say it properly then."

She smirked as she decided to return the favor "Say _what_?"

"Say that you love me."

"Really?" asked Thanerah as she tilted her head and tapped her chin.

"Tha, I'm not going to change my f**king mind until you say it" he growled at her.

She smiled widely at him and said to him between kisses "I love," kiss "you," kiss "I love," kiss "you," kiss "I love," kiss "you."

Before she could say another word Hidan crashed his lips onto hers into a fiery kiss. She muffled in surprise but quickly kissed him back as he wrapped her arms around his neck. After a while, they pulled away from the kiss then leaned their foreheads against each other's. Thanerah shifted on Hidan's lap to get comfortable and he had no intention of letting her go.

Thanerah looked back at the performance to see Romeo singing a grand opera song towards Juliet who was standing on a balcony above while looking down at her lover. Thanerah smiled then turned her head back to _her_ lover. She was surprised when she saw a cold shrimp while it was covered by seven island sauce holding before her mouth.

"Open wide."

Thanerha smiled widely at her husband before opening her mouth without leaving her eyes off Hidan's. He was smirking widely at her as she ate the shrimp and licked off the island sauce off his fingers which was quite alluring to him. He was having a battle with himself from making love to her right here on the table with millions of people below and a few on the private balconies but none of them could see them, but that doesn't mean that they're deaf. The performance below is not loud enough to cover their noises if they did make love.

Thanerah licked her lips clean. "Hmm, delicious."

Hidan just smirked widely at her before he took another shrimp to take a bite as well. Thanerah grabbed his arm to pull it away from her but it only tightened and he sent her a questionable look. She smiled lovingly to him "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Since we're about to eat I think I should head back to my seat."

"…I prefer you to be like this."

Thanerah giggled then pecked his nose. "What if I bring my chair closer to yours? Sound good?"

Hidan thought about it for a while then sighed in defeat. He nodded to her and loosened his hold around her, even if he didn't want to. Thanerah just continued to smile at him then quickly grabbed her chair to bring it closer to Hidan. She sat back down in her chair and started to take small bits of the food on the table while watching the performance below. Hidan watched her as she eats then joined the dinner and watched with her.

Through dinner she glanced around the audience to see their attention to the play entirely. She scanned through the entire room until she saw the Adviser himself sitting in one of the private balconies below with a beautiful brunette woman. Thanerah arched a brow and narrowed her eyes at them while leaning over the banister. Hidan turned his attention to his wife and arched a brow as he saw her position. "Thanerah, what the fuck are you doing?"

She didn't answer him and just continued to observe the two below. Hidan followed her gaze "What the fuck is that Adviser doing down there with that woman?"

Thanerah turned her gaze to her husband with a curious expression. "What do you mean by that?"

Hidan locked his eyes with hers as he answered. "That woman he's with is the secret lover of the new King. A few know about their relationship." He returned his eyes at them below "But I didn't fucking expect to see **this**."

Thanerah quickly asked Hidan "Can I burrow your cell for a moment?" Hidan arched a brow at her request but dug his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out his phone. "Thanks" she took the phone from him and quickly opened the camera. She took a few pictures of the two below.

"What the fuck are you doing NOW? I fucking told you who that fucking woman is."

"True but I need some proof, don't I?"

Hidan watched her taking a few more secret photos before looking back down at them. "Why can't I just jump down there to rip his fucking head off?"

Thanerah stopped taking pictures to glance at her husband. "How can you find him guilty already?"

"My fucking gut tells me so."

She sighed "Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Thanerah returned to her hotel bedroom with Hidan while holding hands together. It was actually the first time they show affection in public and neither of them cared if anyone was looking at them. Thanerah closed the door behind her and opened her mouth to say something to her husband but she was quickly pushed against the door with a loud <em>thump<em> with Hidan human caging her.

"Hi-Hmmf!" she was cut off when Hidan crashed his lips on hers and thrust his tongue inside her mouth without bothering to ask permission. She moaned in his lips and kissed him back with equal passion as she wrapped her arms around his neck but he quickly pinned her wrists above her head against the door.

He pulled away from the kiss with some saliva hanging between their lips and their cheeks slightly crimson. Soon he started to kiss her neck and kissed her lower and lower while she was moaning and whimpering softly.

Suddenly the ringing from Hidan's phone was heard. Hidan groaned deeply against her skin but refused to pull away so the ringing continued. Thanerah was slightly irritated by the sound of the ringtone as she was trying to be consumed of the passion by her husband but it's not really working as before.

Hidan pulled away from Thanerah's neck – which he left some small hickeys – and quickly answered the phone. "This better be fucking good or else." He growled in the phone in annoyance. Thanerah was slightly panting heavily from before and realized that her left strap was off and it was showing most of her skin so she quickly pulled it up.

"What the fuck are you talking about, father?" asked Hidan with an arched brow as Thanerah flicked the lights on that was at the side of the door. Thanerah could hear Odin's voice from the other line but she couldn't make it up of what he was saying. Hidan then pulled his phone on his shoulder to say to Thanerah. "Did you receive any fucking delivery lately?"

Now it was her turn to look confused "Not that I recall. No."

Hidan returned to the phone "There was no fucking delive-!" suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Hidan and Thanerah sent each other weird glanced before they pulled away from the door so Thanerah could answer it.

"Yes?" asked Thanerah. She saw a staff holding a medium size package and holding an electronic signing board.

"Hi, are you Thanerah Kross?"

"That's right."

The staff immediately pass the electronic board to her with a pen "Sign here please." He tapped on a spot on the tablet. Thanerah sighed softly and quickly signed it off before receiving the package from him. "All right, ma'am. Good night."

"Good night." She quickly closed the door.

She turned around to face her husband while looking at the package curiously. Hidan said in the phone "Never mind." He closed the phone and put it in his pocket.

"What do you think it is?" asked Thanerah as she walked towards the desk and Hidan followed her.

"I don't fucking know. Father won't tell me what it is so open it."

Thanerah quickly opened the package to see a something dark red and made out of fabric. This confused them even more so Thanerah pulled them out of the box and held it up. "Oh my…" mumbled Thanerah as she stared at it.

Hidan grinned widely "I got to thank the old man."

Thanerah sent him a warning glance before looking back to the revealing dark red gown. "At least I don't have to go shopping for a ball gown…"

Hidan sent her a mischievously grin "Now where were we?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind and started to taste her skin on the neck. She moaned loudly as she tilted her head to the side and immediately forgotten everything.

She glanced inside the box to see a black bump. "What is this?" she asked half moaning. Hidan stopped to glance inside the box.

"I don't fucking know," he returned his lips to her neck "And I don't fucking care."

Thanerah smiled and softly placed a hand on his chest. That stopped him and he pulled away from her neck to give her an arched brow. "What?" he asked as she was smiling up at him.

"Just do me the favor of being patient for just a few more minutes."

He sighed softly as he kissed her cheek then trailed them down to her ear "I don't fucking think I can promise you that. I really can't control myself around you…"

She let out another small laugh and softly pushed Hidan to pull his lips from her skin. "Just wait a minute. Then…" she leaned forward to whisper in his ear "…you can make love to me all night long as your heart desires." As expected she felt a soft shiver from Hidan and a soft sharp gasp from him. She nuzzled her nose against his strong jaw and gave a few light kisses.

As expected, she heard a soft growl from him. He growled even more when she pulled away from him. She sent him an innocent smile before bending over to look inside the box. She saw that it was a small bag so she opened it to see some black shoes, gloves, hairband, vision goggles, and small knives. She had no idea what she was going to do to them.

"What the hell…?" she mumbled as she was looking at them even more confusingly.

Suddenly they heard a message beep from Hidan's phone so he opened it. He showed it to Thanerah.

_**To Thanerah,**_

_**Break into the Advisor's office to find some evidence that he is the culprit during the Mask Ball. Take Hidan with you.**_

Hidan closed the phone and threw it on the bed. He smirked widely as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned forward to kiss her but Thanerah stopped him by putting a finger on his lips. He opened his eyes and arched a brow at her. He pulled his lips away from her finger, "Now what?" he asked.

Thanerah grinned widely at him, dropped the gown on the floor and pushed Hidan on the bed. He huffed when he dropped on the bed and looked at her surprisingly but it only turned him on even more. She grinned at him like a maniac as she pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders and let it dropped to the floor so she was only wearing her black undergarments. He grinned widely as he placed his hands behind his head and crossed his legs as she walked towards him with desire twinkling in her eyes.

She stopped when she remembered the lights were on so she walked towards the lights but Hidan said to her "No, leave the fucking lights on." Thanerah hesitated for a moment but smiled softly at him. She return walking towards him, crawled seductively on the bed towards him and crawled over him before straddling his hips.

She quickly unbuttoned his white button shirt and made him sit up so he could easily lose his black coat and shirt. When he was wearing no top, Thanerah pushed him back on the bed. She put her hand behind her back so she could unclasp her bra and let it fall freely and threw it at the floor. Hidan grinned widely and grabbed her waist to bring her down so her bare chest was pressing against his and kissed each other passionately.


	86. Strawberries

**Warning: MATURE CONTENT. Lemon over here you guys! Hope you're enjoying my chapters so far! Have been working my ass off for weeks in school. It's really tearing me down! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Thanerah moaned softly as Hidan was feeling her sides and slowly slide his hands down to her thigh to give them a good squeeze. She moaned once more in their kiss then suddenly yelped when Hidan suddenly changed positions so he was on top of her. He smirked deviously at her with lust and love in his eyes. He sat up so he could undo his belt as she was watching him. She covered her chest with her arms but they were quickly pushed back by Hidan.<p>

"Don't cover yourself."

Thanerah blushed deeply but she didn't want to disappoint him so she dropped her arms to the side to let her bare chest be exposed to him. He grinned widely at her as he straightened his belt like a whip. Thanerah arched her brows at him as she figured out what he was going to do. "Hidan…?" He quickly grabbed both of her hands and used the belt to tie her hands to the head of the bed. She moaned softly when he tied the belt really tightly and he continued to grin wickedly at her.

"What? You don't think it's fucking sexy?"

She smiled widely at him with desire in her eyes "Now that I think about it, it is quite…alluring."

"You fucking betcha."

Before Thanerah could say a word, he crashed his lips onto hers. When he pulled away from the kiss he asked her "Know how to make this even more special?" Thanerah could see the playfulness and mischievous in his eyes.

She tilted her head to the side while fluttering her eyes at him in a seductive way "What would make it more special…?"

He continued to grin widely at her as he grabbed the phone on the night stand, he dialed number one as it speed-dialed to the service of the hotel. When they finally answered Hidan said to them, "Yeah I would like some fucking can of whip-cream; a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of melted chocolate," he scanned Thanerah's half naked body up and down which made her blush even more. "Actually, make that fucking two bowls of melted chocolate." He quickly hung up the phone.

Thanerah blushed furiously while looking up at Hidan. If her hands weren't bond she would have strangled him. "Hidan, don't tell me that you're going to cover me ENTIRELY with those melted chocolate and whip cream."

He grinned wickedly "Oh fucking yes, that was my first fucking fantasy after we had our first." He nuzzled his nose against hers "Licking you off from head to toe and I'll make it so _painfully_ slow that you'll be _begging _for me."

"…Ca-Can you hold that long?"

"I don't fucking know but I know that it will be fucking painful for me not to make love to you right now…" he trailed his finger lightly on her right breast to her nipple and started to rub it softly with his single finger. Thanerah bit her lip as she felt like she was going to be insane. She whimpered as he continued to tease her and whimpered some more when he started to tweak her nipple that was getting hard with his index finger and thumb. She could feel her stomach bubbling, getting hotter and hotter with every passing second as he continued to tease her with this simple act.

She gasped softly as she felt his hot breath against her hard nipple as he was teasing her to the max. She arched her breath to try to reach it to his mouth but he quickly pushed her down on the bed. He continued to exhale some hot breath against her hard nipples just to make her go insane and it was working perfectly as she started to pant heavily with her eyes closed. She's not very sure how long she'll last.

Someone knocked the door. The couple immediately stopped to glance at the door and they would see a shadow figure coming from the bottom of the door from the light outside. "Sir?" they heard a muffled voice behind the door.

Hidan immediately got out of bed and quickly place the covers over Thanerah's half naked body. He walked across the room to get to the door. Before he opened it, he switched the lights off so it was dark but when he opened the door ajar light was shown in. "Yeah?"

"Here's your order."

Hidan quickly took the order from him without the need to open the door wider. Hidan slammed the door shut and the room was immediately into darkness. Thanerah's panting calmed down but she could hear some footsteps coming towards her. "Hi-Hidan…?" she asked the darkness. Suddenly she heard a thump and a groan while cursing under his breath. "Hidan?" she asked him once again, suddenly worried.

"I hit the fucking couch…" he answered with a growl. Thanerah felt some pressure on the couch and soon the night lamp was turned on. He placed the order on the night stand and clapped his hands before rubbing them as if he was preparing for something. "Now, where should we fucking start?" he asked her politely, too politely.

Thanerah sent him a soft glare "Just shut up and make love to me already."

"Oh, my wife is getting hasty to have me, I fucking **love** it!"

She exclaimed "Hidan!"

Hidan grabbed the bowl of melted chocolate and dipped a finger inside. He tasted it then eyed her with playfulness and lust. "Hmm…I can't fucking wait to slather this on your body…"

She smirked softly as she rested her head on the soft pillows. "Will I do the same to you?"

Hidan arched a brow at her in amusement as he sucked his chocolate finger clean. "Ooh, you got a fucking dirty mind. I knew there was something I love about you." Thanerah's heart skipped a beat when she heard him saying that and that just increased her desire for him.

Suddenly Hidan turned the bowl of melted chocolate upside down and it all landed on her chest. She yelped loudly in surprise and shock as the whole chocolate was piling on her exposed chest, "Hidan!"

"Ah, don't fucking complain. You'll love it in a few fucking seconds."

He put the empty bowl on the night stand and slathered the chocolate more on her untouched skin. Thanerah quivered under his touch as he was slathering the chocolate like a toast being smeared by chocolate. Yummy. He avoided the hard nipples, she was curious why but she was busy panting and moaning softly. Suddenly she heard from him "I'm saving this for last…" she had no idea what he was talking about but she moaned sharply when she felt some hot chocolate being smeared over her hard nipples.

After that pleasurable torture was done, Thanerah was panting while her eyes were closed by being engulfed by the blissful feeling. Thanerah heard something being shook so She weakly opened her eyes at him to see him shaking the can of whip-cream in his hand while smirking widely at her and then her lips trembled as she begged him, "Hi-Hidan…please…I-I give in…please take me…now!"

He immediately stopped shaking the can and Thanerah saw that he nearly dropped it while staring at her in shock. He eyed her up and down then quickly covered her hard nipples with the whip cream. Before Thanerah could say another moan, she gasped Hidan's name "H-Hidan!"

He was quickly licking the chocolate off her skin but he was saving the whip cream areas for last. Finally he licked over the hard covered nipple with his hot tongue and she arched her back as she moaned. She was gripping tightly on the belt that was tying her hands up and she could already feel light sweats running down from her brow as her mind was being fuzzy with passion.

She moaned louder when he started to suck her nipple clean, making her to go utterly insane. She was trying to rip the belt off but he tied it really well to keep her at bay. She said to him through moans with 'ah' and 'oh', "Hi…dan…please…untie…this!"

Hidan pulled his mouth from her cleaned yet wet nipple and shook his head. "No fucking way, I'm not done with you yet." He immediately went to her unoccupied nipple and she arched her back once more as she felt like exploding from her lower stomach. Suddenly she exploded as she screamed in ecstasy while arching her breath as he continued to suck in her other nipple clean.

Her screamed of ecstasy ceased as her system started to calm down then she relaxed on the bed while panting heavily while Hidan was resting his chin on her chest softly while grinning like a maniac to her. "You came…you're so fucking sensitive."

After she controled her breathing she looked down at Hidan, "N-Now that you had yo-your fun," she tugged the belt chain "now get this damn thing off."

He glanced at the can of whip-cream on the night stand before glancing down. Thanerah followed his gaze to see that he was looking down at her underwear. She immediately knew what he was thinking while looking between the can of whip cream and Hidan who was getting a playful grin on his face.

"No, no and NO!"

Hidan nodded eagerly and quickly grabbed the whip cream can, "Oh yes, yes and definitely fucking YES!" He shook the can violently and quickly pulled her underwear off, even though she brought her legs together to prevent it, he still took it off. After the soaking black underwear was thrown to the floor, Hidan pushed her legs apart widely to expose her wet warm womanhood.

He took a glimpse of her soaking woman hood and slightly teased her by rubbing a thumb over her clitoris and she gasped sharply. "Hi-Hidan…please!"

Hidan shook his head then quickly covered her vagina with the whip cream. He threw the can to the floor carelessly and bended over to her womanhood while holding her legs apart firmly. She was breathing heavily with her eyes shut and quite tense of what's coming next.

She gasped sharply as she arched her back, "Hidan~!" He quickly licked the whip cream off before plunging his tongue deep inside her womanhood as deep as possible. She panted as sweat was now starting to form on her body with her eyes closed and her panting getting hitcher with her second climax coming. Then she came with a loud scream of ecstasy as she exploded in his mouth. Afterwards, Thanerah was panting heavily as she felt like she was going to pass out at any minute now while Hidan was resting his head on her stomach while panting softly.

Hidan groaned as he sat up "Fuck the role play…" he grumbled as he quickly undone his pants.

"Fi-First, untie this belt!" shouted Thanerah.

Hidan quickly untied the belt and she flung her arms around his neck. She crashed her lips against his into a passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around her while sitting up so she was sitting on his lap. He shifted his position to make himself comfortable so he was crossing his legs while she was sitting on his lap still. Thanerah used her hand to drop from his neck towards his half undone pants. She quickly finished it for him and pulled his out hard manhood with pre-cum already coming out from the crown.

Hidan grabbed her waist quickly and brought her down quickly in his manhood. She jerked away from the kiss to moan loudly as she felt him filling her up entirely. They stayed like that for a while before Hidan started to guide her up and down on his member while holding her waist.

"F-Fuck! Th-Tha…!" groaned Hidan as he buried his face in the nook of her neck as she buried in his while trying her best to hump him. She could already feel her third climax coming. Hidan moved his hands from her waist to her buttocks and suddenly pushed her down on the bed. She yelped in surprise when that happened and he was holding her butt quite highly than what was necessary from the bed.

Thanerah quickly gasped and moaned when he started to thrust inside of her fast, hard and sharp. With each second past, he gets faster and harder. Thanerah leaned forward and kissed him. It was quite hard to concentrate while he was making love to her. She kept gasping and moaning against his lips as he was going the same thing but neither of them pulled away from the touching of their lips.

"Hi-Hidan…! I-I can't ho-hold it anymore! I-I'm co-coming!" she moaned through gasping.

Hidan shut his eyes tightly as he was panting heavily while hissing through his teeth "F-Fuck, me too!" He slammed into her deeply as he released his hot cum inside her womb as she reached her climax as well.

"HIDAN!"

"THANERAH!"

They both trembled uncontrollable then Hidan collapsed on her on the bed. Thanerah panted heavily with Hidan as she was playing with his silver damp hair with her fingers. She mumbled to him as her eyes started to feel heavy, "I love you…I love you…I love you…"

Hidan trembled as he lifted his head up to look at her with tired eyes, he smiled weakly at her "I-I love you too…" They both moaned when Hidan pulled out of her and rolled to his side of the bed. "A-And I did not fucking expect to make love to you for only 3 fucking minutes. Usually I would last fucking longer…"

Thanerah smiled then a small frown appeared on her face and she quickly punched Hidan's arm. "Fuck!" he yelped in surprise and pain. He sent his wife an annoying glance while rubbing his sore arm where she hit him, "What the fuck was that for?"

"THAT was for tying me so long on the bed for too damn long! Never, and I mean NEVER, do that again!" Hidan gave her an arched brow like 'Tell me the truth'. She sighed heavily in defeat and confessed "All right, can we do it without the lights on? And tying me for a long time?"

Hidan smirked widely at her as he wrapped an arm around her fatigue body which brought her closer to him. "Babe, as much as I love you," he gave her a mischievous look "I can do whatever I fucking want to do with you and," he tapped her nose unexpectedly "there is nothing you can fucking do about it, sweetheart."

She let out a small laugh and rested her head on his sweaty chest. She traced his define muscles with her finger as her eyes followed then she glanced at the nightstand to see the untouched bowl of chocolate and fresh strawberries. Hidan glanced down at Thanerah and saw her gazing so he followed it.

"Fuck, I nearly forgot about those…"

Thanerah grabbed the bowl of strawberries and chocolate and placed them on Hidan's chest. He chuckled deeply as she started to eat the fresh strawberries with the melted chocolate, and of course she feed some to Hidan. After that was gone, Hidan placed the empty bowls back on the nightstand and turned off the night lamp so everything was dark. Even though it was, she felt being brought closer to Hidan by strong arms and some movements on the bed.

"Goodnight Hidan…"

"Sweet dreams Tha…"


	87. Break In

Hidan woke up and felt cold. He opened his eyes to see an empty space beside him where Thanerah use to lie. He sat up from the bed slowly and rubbed his eyes as the sunlight was barely entering the bedroom through the thick curtains. Hidan looked around and finally found Thanerah sitting on a chair and sitting in front of the make-up desk while she was combing her black wavy hair. She was wearing silky fabric robe to cover her naked body and when she saw Hidan, she smiled at him lovingly. "Good morning."

Hidan yawned freely and rubbed his eyes to get the tiredness out of his system. "Morning." He cracked his back and he let out a soft groan from it. "What time is it?" he asked tiredly.

"It's 10 in the morning."

"Fuck," he cracked his neck "I fucking slept longer than I thought." He pushed the covers off his naked body and got out of bed to walk to the bathroom. Thanerah stopped combing so she could watch him walking to the bathroom in nude through the mirror. She was smiling widely as she was checking his delicious perfect body. Hidan winked at his wife through the mirror before entering the bathroom and he let it open as he entered the shower. Thanerah let out a small laugh as she returned her eyes to herself then continued to groom her hair.

* * *

><p>Tylira and Hidan dressed up normally to go out before the big night of the masquerade ball; of course Hidan was in disguise. They both were sitting in a table while drinking some coffee and eating some breakfast that they collected from the food buffet in the hotel's restaurant. Hidan sipped his black coffee normally while Thanerah was chewing a piece of sausage with her fork.<p>

Hidan asked her while reading the newspaper in his free hand, "You know what you're doing, babe?"

"Yep" she replied with her mouth half full of the sausage and swallowed it hard.

"So you already got a fucking plan?" asked Hidan thoroughly as he flipped to the next page of his newspaper. Now it was reminding her Kakuzu when Hidan was nearly in the same position as him.

"You know, you're acting more like Kakuzu right now."

Hidan froze to give her a not amused look, "You got to be fucking kidding me, right?" he asked her flatly.

Thanerah immediately put her hands up in defense, "I'm not saying it as a bad thing." Hidan sighed heavily.

"I'm not acting like that fucker, honey. You know that I hated him."

"Yet you both see each other as brothers, since you both have immortality."

"…" Hidan was quiet after that but he was looking at Thanerah with a hint of remorse in his eyes while thinking of his dead Akatsuki partner. He flapped his newspaper as he diverted his eyes away from her "That still doesn't change anything. Besides, he's already fucking dead" he said to her flatly.

Thanerah sighed heavily and took a few more bites of her breakfast while looking at her husband, *Hidan…*

* * *

><p>Later that day, evening came and people were getting ready for the masquerade ball that will be taken place in the King's palace. Thanerah and Hidan were dressing up in their hotel bedroom and they dressed up in absolute silence. Since this morning with the conversation with Kakuzu, Hidan had been quiet the entire day, sometimes not even looking at Thanerah. This sadden her that her husband was avoiding her but she could understand that he needed some time alone to remorse for his Akatsuki partner.<p>

Thanerah put the red dress on but she needed some help to zip up her dress so she asked her husband "Hidan?"

He stopped as he was putting on his black coat and glanced at his wife over his shoulder "Hmm?"

"Can you help me with this? I can't reach."

He put his coat properly before walking across the room towards her. He stood behind her as she pushed her black hair to the side so it would be easier for him. He easily zipped the dress up but he didn't walk away and just stood there but he was getting closer to her. None of them said a word and Thanerah's heart was getting faster with each second passing. She hesitatingly glanced at him over her shoulder and whispered to him "I'm sorry…"

Hidan looked at her in the eyes for the first time since the conversation and quickly brought her against him by wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. "There's no need to fucking apologize. There was nothing to forgive."

Thanerah smiled at him and leaned her face in his warm chest as an embrace. She let out a long sigh of relief and snuggled her face against his chest. Hidan softly pushed her away so he could look at her up and down. He smirked widely at her as he said "You look very nice, no. Nice is not the fucking word." He leaned his face close to hers and she leaned forward as well while tilting her head to the side "You look beyond beautiful."

Their lips met and it took Thanerah's breath away, as always. Hidan wrapped his arms once again around her waist and suddenly turn her around to push her against a nearby desk. She groaned in his mouth but the pain was pleasurable. Thanerah didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck as he plunged his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned softly as her mind was getting foggy with passion and lust for this man so she tightened her hold around him.

Suddenly the door was opened "Hey Than—Oh my fucking God!" Hidan and Thanerah froze in their spot with their eyes shot open in high alert. They quickly pulled away from the kiss and saw that it was Tagor who entered.

Hidan immediately shouted at him in annoyance and anger "What the fuck do you want, Tagor? And why the fuck are you here?"

Tagor immediately shouted back "I'll explain AFTER you let go my sister, you damn pervert!"

"I'm her fucking husband! I have the fucking rights to kiss her!"

"Not in front of me you idiot!"

Hidan shouted back "Who you calling idiot, idiot! I'm the fucking General and I can beat your fucking ass! And I don't give a fuck if you're the son of Lord Jashin! He'll fucking understand!"

Thanerah burst out in anger before Tagor could shouted back another comment "Enough you two! You both are acting like idiots, so stop arguing already!" Both men stopped but let out an exaggerated sigh while glaring at each other. Thanerah quickly asked her brother "Tagor, what are you doing here? Why are you not at Jontha?"

"Father sent me a message to get here. He said that you both need my help."

Hidan arched a brow "What the fuck are you talking about? We don't need any fucking help. We can do it ourselves."

"Too bad, I'm already here and I have damn intention of riding my ass back to Jontha until I see this through." Her brother said to Hidan sternly and it was clear that there was no chance of him going back to Jontha.

Thanerah sighed softly "You know you could have called to give us some heads up."

He stared at his sister with some annoyance and said to her with a small sneer, "I did. I called you like 10 times while I was on my way here. I also called Hidan but his phone was dead."

"Really?" asked Thanerah. She quickly pulled herself away from the desk and Hidan to walk towards the bed where she left her purse. She opened it to get her phone, flipped it open and saw 10 miss calls. She laughed nervously at her brother and explained "Sorry, my phone was in mute."

Tagor got an anime sweat-drop at the back of his head then said to her solemnly "You know what to do when we get into the mask ball, right?"

"Yeah, sneak in his office while he's mingling with the guests and find some evidence that he could be involved with the old King's death."

Hidan looked at his wife "That's your fucking plan?"

She shrugged her shoulders to him, "That's as good as I can get, honey."

"Maybe I should come with you, since you had no experiences with picking on locks. You could never be too careful, babe."

"And you have?" asked Thanerah as she slightly narrowed her eyes at him.

Hidan looked around nervously but replied while scratching the side of his head "I've…used to break into wine-sellers when I was young." He caught them looking at him with slight surprise looks so he quickly defend himself "I was fucking young and I needed something to drink, okay?"

Tagor stated him "You were a wreck when you were young."

"…there's a reason why I was a fucking mess back then." Tagor could see that it was something personal so he didn't ask him anymore questions but Thanerah was staring at her husband worriedly and felt the need to help him. So she strode across the room to him as he was staring at the ground, she got in front of him so she could embrace him and peck him softly on the lips.

Hidan blinked a few times as he stared at Thanerah but he mumbled to her as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, "Thanks…" Thanerah smiled lovingly to him and pecked his lips once more. The moment was disturbed when Tagor interrupted him.

"You know we should head to the palace right now."

Hidan groaned with an annoying expression and turned his head to glare at him, "You really have a fucking annoying habit of ruining good moments."

He waved his hand lazily to him "You can have your good moments once this is over." He turned around to leave the room "I'll be waiting outside," he stopped to give them a stern look over his shoulder "And don't take too long." He closed the door behind him.

Both of them let out a long sigh then glanced at each other, "You think we can make love quietly?" hoped Hidan. Thanerah giggled as she rubbed his chest.

"As much as I would love to take that offer, I really have to agree with Tagor that we should head to the ball now."

Hidan frowned "Really? You're fucking serious?" Thanerah nodded. Hidan sighed in disappointment "Fine." Thanerah pecked him on the lips then quickly rushed to the bed to collect her purse after putting her phone inside. She turned around and saw him waiting for her at the door. When she reached him, he hooked an arm with her before opening the door.

* * *

><p>Thanerah and Hidan were at the corner of the ballroom and it was filled with many guests in beautiful clothes while wearing extravagant masks. The ballroom was beautifully decorated while waiters wearing nice garments and wearing simple black masks were walking around giving drinks and small food like crab cakes, cupcakes, biscuits and such. Thanerah had her eyes already on the Advisor and he was mingling with the other guests as she expected. She looked around again and spotted the new King chatting with the same brunette woman that she saw with the Advisor back in the restaurant. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Hidan's voice "Want some champagne?"<p>

She turned her eyes to him "Yes please."

Hidan nodded. He turned his head to find a nearby waiter and raised his hand to get his attention. The waiter saw him and immediately strode towards him. Hidan collected two long glasses of champagne before the waiter walked away. "Here" he passed a glass of champagne to her and their glass clicked with each other.

"Cheers."

They both drank their champagnes and when it was finish, they placed the empty glasses on a passing waiter's serving platter. Hidan turned to Thanerah once more "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Hidan grabbed her hand in his and guide her through the crowd towards the gardens. There was a beautiful garden at the back but they weren't there to go through the beautiful garden to find a secluded place to make love or make-out. That disappointed Thanerah and Hidan. They stopped under a balcony that has thick vines climbing on the walls to the windows above.

"Which one is the Advisor's?"

"I believe…" he looked at the windows carefully "…is at the left side just the window at the end."

Thanerah breathed in deeply then looked at Hidan "Watch my back for me."

"Of fucking course."

Thanerah ripped the long gown but she was wearing some comfortable pants beneath, much to Hidan's disappointment. Thanerah dropped the useless cloth on the ground and walked towards the wall of vines as she put her purse safely attached on her lower back. She breathed in deeply then asked Hidan "Give me a boost."

Hidan got to Thanerah's side and bend down. He looked up at her as he held his hands together "Why couldn't you just wear a damn fucking skirt?" She smiled at him then used his support to push herself up and managed to get a firm grip on the vines. "You okay babe?"

"Y-Yeah" she replied with a small grunt as she climbed her best to the Advisor's window. When she reached the window she used her Krystol to form a sharp right hand. She used the sharpness to cut a circle around the edge. She caught the glass before it could break and put it safely on the ground. She put her hand through the hole as her Krystal went back to normal then opened the window.

She entered the office and looked down at Hidan and waved. He waved back as he was being careful not to let anyone intrude their invasion. Thanerah went back into the dark office and her eyes adjusted the darkness. She snuffed out harshly when she smelled something weird in the office; since she's a werewolf she has a high sense of smell.

"What is that damn smell?" she mumbled.

She sniffed the air once more and followed the strange scent. It led her to the fancy desk. She pushed the chair and used her nose once more and she found which cupboard where the smell was coming from.

Suddenly she turned around quickly and had a sharp Krystol hand at the intruder's throat. "Whoa, take it fucking easy." It was Hidan. She sighed in relief and her Krystol ceased.

"Don't scare me like that, Hidan." She said as she return to her crouching position while looking at the cupboard.

Hidan kneeled beside her and asked "What do you have in here, babe?"

"Something doesn't smell right in there." She gave Hidan her purse where the equipment is in "Can you help me?"

Hidan nodded as he accepted her purse and took out some equipment before starting to pick the lock. Hidan grunted as he was picking the lock for two whole minutes "Fuck, this lock is hard."

"Or maybe you're just losing your touch."

Hidan stopped to softly glare at his wife while she was just staring at him blankly. He softly scoffed as he returned his eyes to the lock and continued to pick on it. Finally they heard a click.

"Yes" Hidan cheered softly as he pulled the equipment out and pulled the unlocked drawer. Thanerah arched a brow as she collected a bottle with red syrup like liquid in decorated bottle with a metal skull as the cap.

Thanerah opened it to smell it then said to Hidan "This is the one" she sniffed it once again "And its smells like…" she looked into Hidan's eyes "…poison."

"How can you fucking tell?"

"Okay then," she shoved the bottle in his hand "you try it." Hidan glanced between the bottle and Thanerah with an uneasy expression. So Thanerah said to him "It's not going to kill you, Hidan. After all, you can't die."

He sighed heavily then opened the bottle and took a small sip. In a few seconds, Hidan was groaning in pain while scrunching over while holding his stomach. "Oh my fucking Jashin…"

"Hey!"

"S-Sorry." He grunted as he sat up properly and said to her with a small groan "Y-Yeah, its fucking poison. I'll call Tagor to see if he could get the old King's medical records." Hidan pulled out his phone and dialed the number. He waited for Tagor to answer then "Tagor, can you get the old King's medical records?"

"Why?"

"We found some fucking poison."

"How can you tell that it's poison?"

"I tasted it."

"I bet that ain't the first time…" he muttered under his breath but Hidan heard it.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, fucker?" He growled in the phone.

"Nothing."


	88. Teaser

Thanerah put the bottle of poison safely in her purse then said to Hidan "We should tell the King now." She was going to leave by going through the window again but Hidan grabbed her shoulder quickly.

"And how the fuck are you going to persuade the King that his fucking Advisor is the one who may have poisoned his father?"

Thanerah hesitated for a moment then she asked Hidan "Then what do you suggest we do? We can't wait until tomorrow, the Advisor might find it suspicious that his poison suddenly disappeared!" she tried her best to keep her voice down, just so guards from outside wouldn't come in.

Hidan got into deep thought and returned his eyes to the cupboard that has similar bottles as the bottle of poison and he looked on the desk to see a ruddy color drink like a brandy on the desk. Hidan smirked widely as he got an idea. Thanerah looked between the similar bottles and the ruddy brandy, soon she grinned widely. She quickly pecked Hidan in the lips and said to him softly "You're a damn genius!"

* * *

><p>Morning, Thanerah was sleeping on her front but she was still aware of her surroundings. Until she started to feel some butterfly kisses coming from her lower back and trailed it on her spine to the back of her neck. She giggled as she opened her eyes to look at her naked husband over her shoulder, but he wasn't the only one.<p>

She slightly turned her head some more while pushing away her tangled black hair so Hidan could peck her on the lips. She smiled against his lips as they shared a few pecks as she shifted around in her position so he was between her legs. Suddenly they heard a knock on their door which stopped their kiss "Hey, I got the medical records you wanted!" shouted Tagor from the other side.

Hidan pulled away from the kiss as he growled towards the door. "Someday, I'm going to kill him…" he growled under his breath while glaring at the door. Thanerah was going to get the door but she was stopped when Hidan pushed her down gently back on the bed. He got out of bed instead and quickly found his boxers from the floor that has their clothes everywhere. Thanerah quickly covered herself with the bed sheets as Hidan put on his briefs then walked across the room to get the door. Hidan swung the door open and a file was immediately shoved into his face.

Tagor growled at him as he was still wearing the suit that he was wearing last night at the ball but he was investigating some things on his own, "You have no idea how much trouble I've been through to get you these."

Hidan collected the thick file that has the old King's name on it and Tagor tried to glance over his shoulder but Hidan blocked his view quickly. Wouldn't want him to see his half naked sister now, do we? "Where's Thanerah?" Tagor asked Hidan.

"She's still sleeping."

Tagor asked him with an arch brow, "Really? At this time?" he asked once again and he looked at his watch. He looked up at Hidan, "It's only 10.30 in the morning."

"Well, we didn't fucking sleep much last night."

"Oh, wh-!" he stopped his sentence when he realized what Hidan's possible answer would be. He slightly grimace and shook the disgusting thought out of his head quickly. "You know what? Never mind" he quickly said as he already started to turn around to leave. Hidan smirked widely at the door then closed it. He returned to the bed with his half naked wife lying on it and she asked him.

"Are those the medical files?" Hidan nodded as he already started to open it as he sat on the edge of the bed. He opened the folder and took the reports out but not fully and he quickly read the report. He left out a small scoff then muttered under his breath.

"The fucking doctor said that he died from age. I bet he was bribed to write this fucking report."

"It's possible…" Thanerah got into a sitting position behind him with the sheet of the bed wrapped around her nude body. She took the report from his hand and read it herself "…but I'm agreeing with you." She looked at the age "Hmm, and 76 years-old is not common of dying from age. The King must have good doctors to keep his health in check."

"Should we see the doctor who announced his death? He may have some fucking information whether the King was really poisoned."

Thanerah turned to arch a brow at him, "That's a good idea, but how are we going to find him?"

"What's the fucking name on the report?" he grabbed the edge of the report to tug it slightly towards him so he could see. "Doctor…Phat…?" Thanerah's eyes widened and she look back at the name. Suddenly they both burst out laughing with small tears of laughter were rolling down from the corner of their eyes. "Oh, I hate to be that fucker!" laughed Hidan as he was hunching over while holding his stomach since it was getting painful from the hard laughter.

Thanerah was laughing against Hidan's shoulder and slowly their laughter died. Thanerah pulled away from him and wiped the small tears with the back of her hand. "Y-Yeah, I really hate to be in his shoes" she agreed with him.

Hidan asked her "Did you talk to the King?"

She shook her head "I couldn't, he was always occupied with his 'secret' lover, and it's not so secret when they were at the ball!"

Hidan shrugged his shoulders. "Then what the fuck are you going to do? How the fuck are we going to persuade the King then?"

"…I don't know to be honest."

Hidan sighed heavily then said to her "Then I'll guess we have to find another fucking way."

"Yeah, but first we have to find that doctor."

Hidan groaned softly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Right."

* * *

><p>Hidan and Thanerah were walking down the road in arm to arm and Hidan was in disguise once again with just dark brown hair and onyx eyes. They were on their way to the hospital where they would find the doctor they were looking for. Thanerah looked around and could tell that they were in some street market that was selling with cheap prices. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Thanerah heard a loud squeal from afar.<p>

"Thanerah~!"

Soon she saw a high-class middle age woman that was wearing an attractive summer dress with an over-decorative hat with medium make-up, rushed towards Thanerah with open arms. The couple froze in their spot as the woman was actually jogging towards them until she tackled Thanerah in a tight hug after being pulled away from Hidan. Hidan was looking at the woman strangely and surprisingly. *Who the fuck is this crazy bitch? Fuck, this is déjà vu all over again.*

The crazy lady pulled away from Thanerah with that wide smile still plastered on her face, "I haven't seen you since you were just a child! My, you have grown so much!"

Thanerah had no idea who this lady is and asked her politely while feeling a little awkward, "Um…have we met?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm your favorite Auntie! Auntie Rosy!"

"Auntie Rosy…?" mumbled Thanerah, she was getting some fuzzy memories about a woman who was a younger version of the crazy woman.

Rosy saw Hidan and asked "And who is this? Your boyfriend?" she winked at Thanerah.

Hidan wrapped his arm around her shoulder while narrowing his eyes at her, "No, I'm her husband."

Rosy's jaw dropped in surprise then squealed so loudly that everybody who was nearby turned their heads to them. "Oh my God! You're married!" She quickly collected Thanerah's right hand then her smile disappeared. "Oh? Where's your ring?"

Thanerah and Hidan glanced at each other as Rosy was expecting them to say something. Thanerah turned her eyes to her and replied "It's…complicated."

"Oh…" Rosy released her hand and asked them.

Thanerah asked her "So…how are you? I haven't seen you for years."

She laughed heartedly and replied to her with pride "Oh, I'm remarried and he's so kind and filthy rich!" She showed off her dress but doing a small twirl and all Thanerah could do was smile. She stopped when she faced Thanerah "And now I'm known as Countess Shellnook!"

Hidan sounded surprise "Shellnook?" Thanerah turned to arch a brow at him. He asked Rosy "Shellnook? As in one of the richest and highest-class families in the Republic City? The Shellnook?"

Rosy nodded with a wide grin "Yes!"

*What is Hidan talking about?* Thanerah thought.

Hidan turned to grin widely at her and whispered in her ear, "Her family is a friend with the new King. No doubt that she'll get use a fucking meeting with him with no problem. Ask her."

Thanerah smiled widely at him *Hmm, good thinking* she turned to Rosy *But just in case…* Thanerah asked Rosy, "I don't mean to ask this out of the blue but are you friends with the new King?"

Rosy blinked a few times at Thanerah but then nodded with a lovely smile, "Why yes. My husband spends his Thursdays and Fridays playing cards with the King along with the other high-class husbands. It's a way of gossiping and discussing business."

Thanerah glanced at Hidan with a small smirk on her face; she returned her eyes to Auntie Rosy "Is it possible for Hidan to join in the fun? He loves to play cards and gamble."

Hidan stared wide eyed at her in shock and all he could think was *What the FUCK?*

"Oh really?" asked Rosy as she glanced at Hidan. She softly shrugged her shoulders, "I guess my husband won't mind bringing a friend with him. I'll try to persuade him."

"Thanks."

Rosy asked her "When I do, how am I going to contact you?"

"You can have my phone number."

Rosy pulled out an expensive phone from her expensive decorative purse and held it to Thanerah. She dialed the number quickly then passed it back to Auntie Rosy. She smiled widely at her "I'll see you around, Tha." She turned around and gracefully walked away from them then disappeared into the bustling crowd.

The couple was silent for a moment until Hidan asked her "Why the fuck did you tell her that I fucking gamble? I'm not Kakuzu."

"Are you telling me that you CAN'T play cards?"

Hidan growled at her softly "I can fucking play some cards but I'm not really the gambling type."

Thanerah narrowed her eyes at him "But when you were young you were."

"Yeah but that was fucking ages ago."

"Come on, honey" she faced him properly and rubbed his chest while fluttering her eyes up to him. He arched a brow at her sudden action but groaned softly as her hands started to get lower and tugged his shirt just to make him come closer. "I know there's still some left in you to gamble. Besides, it's not like you're going to die there. It would be a great start to get some information from the King and try to be close friends with him. Earn his trust."

"Shouldn't I be the one ordering YOU around?"

"Hidan!" she softly scowled at him. She's definitely not in the mood to play with him right now.

Hidan sighed heavily in defeat and looked away but replied to her with a soft groan "Fine…" He returned his eyes to her "Then what the fuck are you going to do?"

"I'll just wait for you back in the hotel." She suddenly smirked widely and leaned her face closer to her so their lips were just a few inches away from each other, "And I may have a surprise for you when you come back…" She teasingly brushed his lips against his and he let out a small shaky sigh. When he tried to claim her lips, she quickly pulled away from his reach with a playful grin.

He growled at her under his breath "Damn teaser…"

She smiled widely at him then pecked his lips softly "Love you."


	89. Casino

**Reviews pretty pls!**

* * *

><p>"Thanerah, stop it already" groaned Hidan as he and his wife were standing in the hallway in one of the most famous casinos in the City where the King is playing with his opponents. It's was a crazy Friday night and it was quite crowded below the stairs and thankfully the hallway was empty.<p>

Thanerah scowled at him softly as she was fixing his tie "Stop squirming."

"I can't help it! It's hurting my fucking throat!" complained Hidan the groaned once more then tried to pull his collar to make some more space but Thanerah slapped it away.

"Stop it."

Hidan groaned louder then stopped her by grabbing both of her hands with one hand, she didn't notice that her hands were quite tiny compare to his, and he simply yanked the black tie off his neck. He shoved it into his pocket and mumbled while tugging his collar to make it more open as he released her hands "Argh, that's fucking better…"

Thanerah tilted her head to the side while observing him then she nodded, "I guess this could do…" she muttered as she brushed his coat to make it seem cleaner, even though there was nothing on it.

She was stopped when Hidan collected both of her hands with his "Honey, you're overreacting. Are you fucking nervous?" To be frankly honest, she was incredibly nervous. She had never been into a fancy casino before. She even dressed her best. She bought it yesterday along with some jewelry. She nodded to him as her answer and diverted her eyes nervously from him. He chuckled and said to her, "Don't be fucking nervous. After all, I'm here." He brought her knuckles to his lips so he could kiss them softly.

Thanerah blushed and refused to look at him in the eye. Hidan was in disguise and Thanerah knew that Auntie Rosy is expecting them at the bar. She finally looked into his eyes after calming down herself down and said to Hidan "We should get going. Aunt Rosy is waiting for us at the bar."

He sighed heavily as he dropped her hands but he held one with his, "You know your fucking Aunt is fucking strange?"

"You think?" she asked flatly and sounded obvious.

They walked down the stairs carefully while the people below were having a great time gambling and drinking. Women were there as well while wearing beautiful and slightly revealing dresses but that's part of being in the casinos. The men were either gambling, drinking, smoking of flirting with woman. This was like a fantasy world for them.

Hidan froze in his spot when he was near the end of the steps of the stair. "Oh my fucking Jashin…"

"Hey, watch it!" Thanerah protested.

Hidan quickly cupped her chin as he was staring at something shockingly and he turned her face towards the direction of where he was looking and she gasped as well.

There she was. Auntie Rosy wearing a very pink dress that stands out entirely in the crowd while wearing a pink swan hat that look very heavy but Aunt Rosy seem to have great experiences with it to bear it. The dress was nearly covered with different sizes of bows, glitter, pink feathers, and pink fabric. She's even wearing pink make-up.

Hidan turned to Thanerah "Please tell me that that's not who I fucking think it is!"

Thanerah bit her lip to keep silence but it answered his question because he groaned deeply while covering his eyes with his hand. Thanerah breathed in deeply and said to Hidan softly "She sees us."

"What?" Hidan mumbled back and he looked back at Auntie Rosy to see her waving widely at them while holding a drink and sitting in the bar where she said she would be. The couple sighed heavily and walked across the room towards the Lady in Pink.

"Ah, there you are!" she greeted as she wrapped her arms around Thanerah like before. She let out a small laugh and hugged her back. They both pulled away and Aunt Rosy observed Thanerah "My, you look so lovely tonight!"

"And you look so…outstanding." It was true.

She blushed as she let out a feminine laugh "Why thank you, my dear!" She turned her eyes to Hidan "And your man looks as dashing as ever."

"Oh, I know…" she softly smiled at Hidan as he slightly blushed but he quickly collected Aunt Rosy's hand so he could softly kiss the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, ma'am."

Thanerah arched a brow at his sudden politeness character but it was better than his natural self when he'll only pisses people off. Auntie Rosy let out another small laugh as her cheeks were slightly crimson as Hidan released her hand. "My, your husband is quite the gentleman."

Thanerah smirked widely at Hidan and he just gave her a small wink. Her smirk widened and she turned her attention back to her Aunt "I know he is that's part of the reason why I've married him."

She let out another laugh. Thanerah asked her "Where's your husband?"

She finally stopped laughing and she answered her "He's right here." She turned to the side and reached her hand out to touch a man's shoulder with light brown shoulder length hair but it was tied in a low pony-tail. "Honey?" asked Rosy to get her husband's attention. He stopped mingling with the other men and turned his attention to his wife. He looked all right and he had a small beard that fitted his features.

"Yes?" he asked her.

Aunt Rosy held Thanerah's shoulder "This is my friend's daughter, Thanerah Kross."

Thanerah held her hand out to him and he automatically collected her hand to kiss the back of it. Thanerah said to him politely "It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lord."

He just politely smiled at her as he released her hand. Then Aunt Rosy introduced Hidan "And this is her husband…"

"Clearance" said Hidan, part of the disguise.

"Clearance! Right." Aunt Rosy turned her attention to her husband "And he would like to join in the game, honey."

"Oh really?" asked her husband with a hint of amusement in his voice as he turned his eyes to Hidan AKA Clearance. "You know how to play poker?" Hidan nodded.

"You have a good hand?"

"I have what I need to win." He slightly narrowed his eyes at him with confidence "And I never lose."

The husband let out a hearted laugh and put his hand on Hidan's shoulder "Now that's the attitude I was looking for! You have guts; I'll give you that but don't take the game so easily. I heard the new King never lose as well." He looked at the large clock that hit 9.30 "And we should go now. The game is going to start soon."

Both men turned to their wives "Ladies." Then they left. Well, Hidan was being dragged through the crowd and he sent one more glimpse to Thanerah before she couldn't see him anymore. She let out a deep sigh then she turned her attention to the bartender "Can I have 'Sex on the beach' please?" The bartender nodded and started to make her drink.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Thanerah was watching the game that Hidan was playing in with the other rich contestants while sitting in the small bar with everyone else. It was absolutely quiet as the poker dealer was spreading the cards around in a new game. Thanerah stared at Hidan most of the time but he looked calm and confident. On the other hand, she was also playing on the King who looked like an ordinary citizen but he was wearing the royal seal ring on his right index finger.<p>

Thanerah also saw the brunette woman who she believed to be the King's lover and surprisingly she saw an attractive diamond ring on her wedding finger. So, being curious Thanerah discreetly walked towards the brunette woman who was watching the game while wearing a beautiful red dress with her hair tied up highly.

Thanerah whispered to her "Excuse me?"

The woman diverted her eyes from the game to Thanerah, "…you're the woman I saw at the ball."

"Oh, so you've noticed me."

"Yes, now what do you want?" she asked her politely.

"I just want to ask you a question, that's all."

"What is it?"

"Is that an engagement ring?"

The woman let out a small laugh as she showed it to Thanerah "Yes."

Thanerah glanced at the King then leaned closer to the woman "And rumor has it that you're the King's secret lover."

Thanerah slightly smirked when she saw her eyes widened and her cheeks slightly turning crimson. "H-How did you know?"

"I also saw you at the ball. And you were with the King the entire night."

The woman sighed in defeat and nodded to Thanerah "Yes, I am engaged with him." Then she asked her "Who are you?"

Thanerah let out a small soft laugh "I'm sorry, my name is Thanerah."

"My name's Cencilia."

Thanerah turned her attention back to the game "Enjoying yourself?" she asked Cencilia.

"Hardly…" she replied before sipping her drink. Thanerah smirked widely and sip some of her drink as well but she was thinking.

*I wonder if she's in an affair with the Advisor.*

12.45 AM, the game was finally over and the King won the game, as usual. It was a good game since before it was Hidan against the King but he was just unlucky tonight. Thanerah was starving, she didn't have any dinner! She only drank a few times from the bar but she was still sober. Everybody was leaving the room while there was some murmuring as they were leaving. Cencilia put her drink back on the bar table and turned to Thanerah.

"It was nice meeting you, Thanerah. At least there was someone I could talk to in this casino."

"Same here" replied Thanerah with a polite smile. Hidan appeared by her side and he kissed her cheek softly. "Hi love" greeted Thanerah.

Then the King appeared by Cencilia's side and kissed her cheek. The King said to Hidan "That was a good game, Clearance. You were quite the challenger I must say."

"Same goes here."

Cencilia introduced "Honey, this is Thanerah." The King nodded to her and she did a small curtsy.

"You're Majesty." Thanerah composed herself and she said "Congratulations for your engagement."

"Thank you" said the King with a half-smile as he wrapped an arm around Cencilia's waist.

"When's the wedding?" asked Hidan as he wrapped his arm around Thanerah's waist as well. It was like an emulating game for them as if they were still playing poker.

"It's on Wednesday afternoon."

"Oh, so you must be all prepared, hmm?"

"Yes, after some hard persuasion."

They exchanged some laughs then Hidan glanced at the clock and said "We should get going." Hidan and Thanerah bowed their heads to the King and future Queen then left the room together.

* * *

><p>"Argh, I'm stuffed!" said Thanerah as she was putting on her sleeping gown while Hidan was unbuttoning his white shirt. They just came back from dinner and right now it was 1 in the morning. Thanerah climb onto the bed and fluffed her big pillow. She let out a heavy sigh once her head landed on the soft pillow. She had no idea how exhausted she was until now.<p>

Hidan joined her in the bed and wrapped his arms around her to bring her close to him. She buried her face in his warm chest as she wrapped her arms around him. She smiled softly when Hidan brought a leg over her and tightened his hold around her. She let out a sigh, close her eyes as she snuggled against his chest. They were half way to sleep but suddenly they heard a loud banging on the door.

"Hey! Wake up! This is damn urgent!" shouted Tagor from the other side. Thanerah and Hidan opened their eyes with a deep groan. Hidan grumpily shot out from the bed and quickly stomped to the banging door. Before Tagor could say a single word, he was suddenly grabbed from the front collar and was pulled inside the dark room before Hidan banged the door closed.

Thanerah turned on the lamp light and saw Hidan throwing Tagor on the couch with an angry expression. Hidan scowled him "You have 5 fucking seconds to explain yourself!"

Thanerah noticed that her brother was holding some photos. "You should look at these! I took them about an hour ago!" Hidan snatched the photos from Tagor and looked at them then his eyes widened and he shouted.

"Oh fuck! They're having sex?"

Thanerah appeared on his side but when she first saw the photos she covered her eyes because she saw the Advisor's bare butt. "Oh my God! My eyes!" Hidan threw the photos back to Tagor.

"Is this what you want to fucking show us? Photos of the fucking Advisor having sex! What, are you in love with him or something?"

"Ew!" exclaimed Thanerah and Tagor in unison.

Tagor quickly explained to Hidan "Look at who he is having sex with, you dumbass!" he shoved a photo towards him.

Hidan took the photo and he mumbled "I fucking knew it…"

Thanerah got to his side and gasped when she saw Cencilia kissing the Advisor. Then she asked Tagor "What about the King?"

"He's asleep. I think Cencilia put something in his drink before he went to bed."

"Shouldn't we tell him about this?"

"I tried but he's really hard to wake up!"

"Then we'll have to tell him tomorrow."

"What if he refuses to see us?"

"…Then we'll just have to crash into his wedding before their marriage is sealed."


	90. Crashers

Unfortunate news that Dr. Phat was killed right after the day he examined the King and no other doctors knew what really happened to the King so it gave Thanerah and Hidan some great disappointment. Nearly every day Thanerah and Hidan requested to see the King as the wedding was drawing closer but every time they did they were declined. This was frustrating both Thanerah and Hidan.

Wednesday 11th July is the day of the wedding and that day is today. Thanerah was watching Hidan pacing back and forth in their hotel bedroom while grumbling a few things under his breath. "What the fuck are we going to do? The fucking wedding is just in three fucking hours!" he grumbled as he was pushing his silver hair back even though it was already in its style.

Thanerah sighed heavily then she looked outside the window. Suddenly they heard a ringing tone from her phone and Hidan stopped pacing. Thanerah turned her head to the phone that was sitting on the nightstand while it was being charged on her side then she collected with her hand and answered it.

"Hello?"

She heard Aunt Rosy's voice "Thanerah, where have you been? I've been trying to call you for ages!"

"Sorry, my phone was dead." Thanerah saw her husband look at her curiously so she mouthed to him "Aunt Rosy" and he made an 'ah' gesture. Thanerah asked her "Now, what is so urgent?"

"I was trying to ask you to come to the royal wedding with me! The invitation said that I could bring two guests into the wedding!"

Thanerah's eyes widened and she looked at Hidan. "What?" he asked.

Thanerah quickly covered the phone with her free hand and answered him "Aunt Rosy is bringing us to the wedding! Fortunately for us, we're guests with Aunt Rosy!"

"…I fucking love your Aunt, Tha."

"I know!" she returned to the phone "What time and where are we going to meet you?"

"At the Beauty Tailor at 10."

"All right, see you there."

"Ta!"

Thanerah hung up the phone then she said to Hidan with a bright smile "Get ready, we're going out!"

* * *

><p>Thanerah gasped when she saw where the wedding is taking place. There was a grand hallway full of beautiful decorations, mixed with white and gold. Someday she may want something like this for <em>her <em>wedding when she marries Hidan officially. Thanerah was wearing a light yellow dress while Hidan was wearing a normal tux as the other men are. Hidan was in disguise of course. There were like 200 people in the wedding and they were mingling and eating some small appetizers and drinking some small champagne. Suddenly Thanerah smell something familiar brandy smell, she wondered where it come from because she didn't see any sign of brandy anywhere. She grabbed Hidan's hand as Aunt Rosy and her husband were talking to another couple. They walked across the room while Thanerah was following her instincts then she stopped when she realized she was standing in front of a huge wedding cake.

"That's one big fucking cake…" mumbled Hidan as he observed the humungous yet look delicious cake.

Thanerah sniffed near the cake then asked Hidan "Can you smell that?"

Hidan sniffed the air carefully and nodded but he was smirking widely. "I can't fucking wait to see that fucker's face." He was mentioning towards the Advisor, plus Cencilia.

* * *

><p>"We gather here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Started toe vicar as the King and Cencilia, who was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, was standing before the vicar with their large crowd of guests. Thanerah was watching nervously and excitingly, just to calm herself she was holding Hidan's hand and he didn't seem to mind at all.<p>

The vicar continued till the end "Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Nobody said a word but before the vicar could continue, Hidan stood up "I for one fucking object!"

Everyone gasped and turned their heads towards Hidan. Soon Thanerah stood up as well "And I agree with him."

The King shouted in fury "What is the meaning of this?"

"Your majesty, do you really know this woman? This fucking bitch is nothing but a fucking whore!"

Everyone gasped sharply and guards were clenching onto their swords. The King grabbed the handle of his sword as he was sneering at Hidan. "How DARE you defy my future Queen, Clearance!"

"Don't give me the fucking crap! And my name is not fucking Clearance!" shouted Hidan, he canceled his disguise and everyone gasped once again. "My name is Hidan and I'm the son of Odin who you nearly executed!"

The guards quickly moved but the King shouted "Stay at your ground!" The guards stopped immediately but they exchanged a few glimpses at each other in hesitation. The King looked at Hidan "Now, explain yourself or I'll regret sparing your life!"

Hidan grabbed Thanerah's hand and walked towards the King as people were watching and murmuring as he walked by. Hidan released Thanerah's hand when they reached them and he pulled out the photos that Tagor showed them. "This is the proof."

Hidan passed the photos to him and Thanerah saw Cencilia's eyes widened when she saw a glimpse of them. She quickly protested "H-Honey, there is no need to se-!" it was too late; the King saw the photos and his eyes widened. Soon it was replaced by anger and he glared at Cencilia. Suddenly he slapped her across the face hard and everyone gasped once more. It was so hard that it most certainly left a red mark or a scratch and she fell to the ground. She started to sob silently while holding her marked cheek but the King wasn't staring at her mercifully.

"…I actually thought that you were the one, Cencilia. I thought you really loved me but I was wrong."

Cencilia sobbed as she stared up at the King then she glanced at the Advisor who was staring at the scene in shock. "R-Richard…" she mumbled to him. The Advisor AKA Richard look at Cencilia then it turned into disgust so he looked away. "Ri-Richard…?"

The King turned to glare at his Advisor "You!" The Advisor flinched then quickly tried to run away but Thanerah quickly turned into a wolf and tackled the Advisor to the ground while roaring at his face. The people either gasped or scream in surprise. The King was quite shocked and surprised himself but Hidan was smirking widely as he crossed his arms on his chest. The Advisor shook in fear as he stared up at the wolf Thanerah while she was growling at him dangerously.

Hidan said to the King "There is one more fucking thing that you should know about your father's death."

The King flinched and he sent Hidan a dangerously look "What of it…?"

Hidan answered him "We believed that he was poisoned," he nodded towards the trapped Advisor "by him."

The King narrowed his eyes at him, "What proof do you have for that?"

Hidan gesture towards the cake "Thanerah who has a high sense of smell, can smell an undetected poison from that big ass cake of yours."

"What proof do you have for that?" asked Cencilia who was glaring up at Hidan from the ground.

Hidan's smirk widened and suggested "Then why don't you take the first fucking bite then?"

Cencilia flinched as Hidan was walking towards the cake and cut a piece. He put the cake on the fancy plate with a fork and walked back to Cencilia. "Here" he said as he held the cake out to her. She stared at the cake wide eyed and hesitatingly accepted the plate of cake while everyone was eyeing on her intensely.

"Come on, bitch. Take a fucking bite already."Cencilia hesitated for a moment then used a fork to take a piece and she hesitated to put it in her mouth.

Then she shouted at Richard "R-Richard, tell them the truth! I don't want to die!"

Richard shouted at her in anger "Shut up! Just eat the damn cake!"

"R-Richard, why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me!"

"Don't lie to yourself and just eat the fucking cake already!"

"But I don't want to die! You told me that we'll rule the Kingdom together, you promised me! Isn't that why you poisoned the old King?"

The crowd gasped and Cencilia covered her mouth when she realized what she just said. The King was staring at Cencilia in shock then he brought his sword out as he turned to the Advisor "I'm going to kill you!"

Hidan quickly stopped him by holding his shoulder "Wait!" The King turned to glare at Hidan but he continued "Killing him won't change a fucking thing! Let him be fucking punish for his fucking crime." He turned to glare at the Advisor as the King calmed down so Hidan released him. "Although, a punch or two are acceptable"

The King sighed heavily and said to Hidan as he stopped him from going to the Advisor to punch him "No, let him be punished as you said." He turned to the guards "Guards arrest him!" he turned to Cencilia "And her!" The guards immediately moved and they surrounded Thanerah who was holding the Advisor down. Hidan quickly took his black coat and walked to Thanerah's side.

She nodded and turned back into her human nude form but she was quickly covered by Hidan's black large jacket. She quickly brought his black jacket closer to her nude body and he wrapped his arms around her as he pulled them both away from the Advisor. The Advisor was soon being arrested by the guards and they guide him towards the dungeon along with Cencilia.

The King turned to Hidan and Thanerah "Come to my office" he turned to a guard "Tell everyone to get out of here and fast." The guard nodded then went to work. The King looked at the couple "Follow me."


	91. Croissant

**Sorry for taking so long! So busy at school! Reviews pls!**

* * *

><p>Thanerah was drinking some coffee while reading some magazine and sitting on a comfortable armchair. Her husband, Hidan, was just getting some black coffee himself from the counter and he was having a small chat with Tagor. The three were on their way back to Jontha on the fast train after making a peace treaty with the King plus an alliance. This gives the Jashinists a heads up. Thanerah stopped reading the magazine for a while and looked outside. Thanerah could see that they were passing some mountains, saw some beautiful high waterfalls, some birds and harmless creatures flying passed by. It was a beautiful sight. Apparently, the train railway was protected by an energy field to prevent any Ukrahs to attack. Thanerah doesn't understand how the animals out there could fly so freely, even though it is quite dangerous.<p>

Thanerah sighed heavily; it also made a small steam on the thick glass window so she exhaled some hot breath and used her finger to doodle a bit on the steam glass. "Having fun, babe?" she stopped and turned her head to see Hidan and Tagor looking at her amusingly with their coffee in their hands and smirking amusingly at her. She blushed from being caught, laughed nervously and quickly wiped the little doodle with her sleeves.

Hidan let out a small chuckle and walked to sit on the armchair right next to hers while Tagor sat on the opposite side of Thanerah. What's between them is the coffee table. Thanerah shifted in her seat so she could lay her head on Hidan's shoulder. He stopped drinking his black coffee to glance at his wife but smirked widely and continued to drink his coffee. He smoothly grasped her hand with his and gave her a small squeeze. Thanerah's smiled widely and snuggled her face on his shoulder.

"…get a room you two, this is a family place" scolded Tagor with a small anime vein popping on his forehead. The moment immediately disappeared and the couple glared at him.

"Don't be such a fucking bitch, Tagor. It's not like I'm giving her love bites or something."

"That's my little sister you're talking about, pervert!"

"She's my fucking wife! Deal with it, bitch!"

Thanerah glanced at the other customers to see them staring at them, including the staff who stopped working. She laughed nervously at them and quickly said "I-It's all right, they're always like this!" Tagor and Hidan continued to argue. Thanerah turned to glare at the two men then she slapped her hands on both of their mouths and growled at him as they muffled against her hands. "Stop fighting you two! You're both acting like idiots! We're in public!" she softly scolded them with a cold glare.

They both growled and glared at each other. Thanerah sighed heavily and pulled her hands away from their mouths then dropped herself on her chair. "Honestly, you're both are acting like little kids!"

They both turned to glare at her with a small anime vein. They pointed at each other as they said in unison "He started it!"

"I don't care who started it! Now start acting like adults! Honestly!"

They both just growled and drank their coffee but they were still glaring at each other to death. One minute, they were talking like normal people, the next, they're complete lunatics.

* * *

><p>They returned to Jontha with open arms and the couple was quickly brought into Wraith's office without hesitation. Tagor just simply walked back to his room like he just came back from vacation. Hidan and Thanerah were pushed down on the couch by Wraith and Odin.<p>

"What the fuck is it now?" whined Hidan. Suddenly he was hit on the head by both of his relatives. "Ow! Fuck!" shouted Hidan as he held his head. He glared up at them as he growled "That fucking hurts!" His father smacked him once again on the head. "Ow! Cut the fuck out!"

"Watch your language!" scolded his father.

Wraith slightly smirked and glanced at his brother "He definitely is like you, Odin. You used to swear as much as he does in your younger days."

Odin turned to send his brother a glare, "Shut the fuck up."

"There we go. Father and son alike."

Thanerah was really amused by the scene before her. It was like watching comedy, only that she's in the part of it but she seemed to be like a ghost to them as Odin and Wraith were having a small argument about the past.

Hidan was rubbing his head where he was smacked and he groaned "Why the fuck is everyone hitting me so fucking hard these days?"

Thanerah arched a brow with a small smirk then she leaned her head so she could whisper to him, "Aren't Jashinists supposed to love the pain?"

Hidan stopped rubbing his head and smirked softly at her, "I can't help it. I just have a fucking habit of pissing everyone off with my complaints." Then his attention turned to his relatives when their argument was getting louder and louder.

"You slept with Orydema!"

"I was fucking drunk! You could have stopped me!"

"I couldn't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I was too drunk! I was barely standing on my own!"

Thanerah arched a brow at the argument and she whispered to Hidan, "You're family is quite attached with drinks I see."

"Where the fuck did you think I got my drinking fucking problem from?" Hidan made a point to his wife as he watched the argument. Honestly, why is everyone arguing all over a sudden? Hidan sighed heavily in annoyance and then took in a good deep breath. Thanerah knew what was coming so she quickly covered her ears. "STOP THE FUCKING ARGUMENT ALREADY AND TELL WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT!"

The two brothers immediately stopped from Hidan's shout and they both turned to glare at Hidan. Soon his head was smacked AGAIN by them. "Respect your elders!" they scolded at him in unison. Hidan groaned and he glared up at them while rubbing his head where they hit him.

"Okay, okay, just tell us what you want already."

"Well…" Odin and Wraith glanced at each other before looking back at the seated couple. "Since you two have been bonded for quite some time, we think this is the best time for your wedding ceremony."

Thanerah and Hidan froze in their spot for a moment then glanced at each other then returned their eyes to the elders. "What? Now?" asked Thanerah and they nodded.

"Yes, now."

"…That's…a short notice."

Odin chose to ignore what Hidan said "We'll do the ceremony after tomorrow. Wake up bright and early tomorrow so we can get you both ready for your wedding."

* * *

><p>The couple went to the apartment that was given by Wraith, it looked similar to Hidan's old apartment but it had different style of furniture. Thanerah preferred the old apartment then this, but oh well. The door closed right after Hidan entered and the two were incredibly quiet since they were told that they were getting married just in two days. Sure they were in love, but there was no…romance.<p>

Thanerah heard her husband sighed softly then felt warmth behind her and strong arms were wrapped around her waist. "You're awfully quiet, Tha. You fucking nervous or something?" he asked her. Thanerah turned her head to look at him then she pecked his lips softly.

"I'm…quite nervous." She confessed.

Hidan sighed heavily and gave Thanerah a soft peck on the cheek. "Everything's going to be fucking fine. You'll see."

Thanerah smiled softly then asked Hidan "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

Hidan hummed softly to himself as he think then he said to Thanerah "Know how to cook some chocolate croissant?"

Thanerah grinned widely at him and nodded. Hidan pulled his arms away but grabbed her hand to lead her into the kitchen. Suddenly they were tackled to the ground by a happy Thunder. "Aaah! Thunder!" beamed Thanerah as she wrapped her arms around Thunder's neck and he licked her face.

Hidan groaned and sat up while rubbing his head. "Someday, I'm going to have my skull cracked…" he grumbled under his breath as he watched his wife being licked by Thunder. "Fuck, almost forgot about this fucking mutt."

After a while, Hidan and Thanerah composed themselves from the ground. Thanerah was petting Thunder's head and asked "How are you boy?"

*[_Everything was so darn boring! Where were you?_]* asked Thunder with an annoying look in his eyes. Thanerah laughed nervously and said to him.

"Sorry about that boy, we had some issues with the Republic City."

*[_So I've heard_]*

Hidan asked Thanerah as he was looking through the cabernets "What the fuck is he saying, Tha?"

"He was just asking me of why we were away for so long. That's all, sweetie."

Hidan glanced at his wife over his shoulder and smirked. He turned his attention back to what he was doing and finally found some four. "Come on, babe. Help me out." Thanerah sighed softly then scratched Thunder's head once more before she walked to the fridge to take out some milk and eggs.

* * *

><p>Hidan was helping Thanerah of folding the uncooked dough into croissant shapes. Thanerah knew how to make shapes but Hidan insisted to help to make things 'faster'. He was pressing his body against hers from behind while looking over her shoulder as they worked the dough together. It was quite relaxing and lovely. When it was done, they put the finished dough on the iron platter before putting it inside the hot oven. While they were waiting for the croissants to be made, they cleaned the kitchen with a little food fight with the remaining chocolate.<p>

They cleaned themselves after their little fun and when they were done, so were the croissants. They placed all the croissants on a simple plate and waited for them to cool down. Hidan didn't want to wait anymore so he grabbed the first croissant and took a bite after blowing it. The croissant crunched as he chewed it and he grinned widely at Thanerah after swallowing it. He held the bitten croissant towards Thanerah's mouth.

"It's fucking good."

Thanerah smiled and opened her mouth to let him to feed her. He did and Thanerah took a big bite of the croissant. She squealed in delight "Hmm, it's so good!" Hidan chuckled a bit before munching the remaining croissant. The couple ate the little chocolate croissants together and sometimes, Thanerah would feed Thunder a bit.


	92. Preparation

Thanerah was sleeping peacefully on the Queen Size bed until somebody suddenly pulled the blanket off her and she automatically turned into a human ball. "Get the fuck up, Thanerah! It's 9 in the fucking morning!" shouted her husband but she refused to listen to him. She just ignored him and tried to return to sleep. She's still tired. She heard a deep groan from him and knew that he was standing right beside her. Suddenly she shot her eyes open as she started to laugh hysterically because Hidan was tickling her. She's very sensitive to tickling.

"St-Stop Hidan! I-I'm awake!" she screamed through laughing and small tears were already sliding down from the corners of her eyes and her stomach was becoming painful from the hard laughter. Hidan finally stopped while he was grinning widely at her. She panted heavily as she softly glared up at Hidan. "D-Did you really have to tickle me?"

"Fuck yeah. You wouldn't wake the fuck up."

Thanerah groaned and covered her eyes with her hand. "Come on, Hidan. Let me sleep for 5 more minutes." She already started to sleep but she was disturbed when Hidan pulled her hand away from her eyes.

"Don't give me the fucking excuse. I already let you sleep for two fucking hours. Now get the fuck up and eat some fucking breakfast or else I'll fucking shove the food down your fucking throat."

Thanerah blew her lips while softly looking at Hidan in annoyance "That's what every wife wants to hear from their husband every morning. It's _so_ romantic…" she said to him sarcastically. Hidan narrowed his eyes at her in a threatening way then released her hand so he could walk out of the bedroom.

"If you fucking go back to sleep again, I fuck you till you can't walk for weeks!"

Thanerah shivered but a grin was forming on her face. She shouted at him "Then I'll go back to sleep then!" She had no idea why she wanted him to fuck her senseless, she guessed that she's getting to love the pain as a Jashinist and she liked their sex life rough. Really rough.

"…" Hidan returned to the bedroom with a wide sexy smirk on his face "Can I get that in writing?"

Thanerah let out a small laugh then got out of bed. She stretched her arms in the air as she let out a small yawn to get her system working. She looked at the small clock that was on the nightstand then asked Hidan "Shouldn't you be meeting your father?"

"We'll meet him in an hour. He also said that he has someone to prepare you for tomorrow."

"Who?"

Hidan shrugged his shoulders "I don't fucking know. He didn't say."

Thanerah yawned once more then asked him "What's for breakfast?"

He answered "Rice with omelet."

Thanerah licked her lips "Yum…"

* * *

><p>Odin was pacing back and forth while waiting outside of the building where they will be preparing the couple for their wedding tomorrow. Unfortunately, they're late and Odin was getting really impatient. Then an overweight woman in her mid-40s came out of the building "Odin, where is your son? Time is running short." She returned to the building. Odin cursed under his breath and muttered "Of all days to be late! Why, Lord Jashin, does my son have to be so late?" He said to himself "I knew I should have prayed for luck."<p>

Finally he said the couple running down from the streets of the people working on their own business. Odin grumbled "Finally…" the couple came and Thanerah said to him.

"Sorry we're late. It's my fault."

"Over-slept?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Hmf." Odin shouted to the building behind him "Yulina! Come here! Thanerah is here!" Soon a beautiful woman with long straight purple hair came out with onyx eyes while wearing beautiful purple dress mix with midnight blue. Yulina got to Odin's side and bowed her head to the couple.

"Please to meet you."

"Likewise."

Odin introduced to Thanerah "This is Yulina Wreight. She's a top stylist and she'll be helping you for the rest of the day for the rehearsal dinner."

"Right."

Hidan was going to say something but Odin quickly grabbed his son's collar "Come on, son! Time for you to get ready for your own wedding!" Odin dragged Hidan inside the building while Hidan was shouting.

"Let the fuck go of me! I'm not a fucking child!"

Thanerah giggled behind her hand while Yulina rolled her eyes. "Typical…" she muttered under her breath. She turned to face Thanerah and mentioned her towards the door next to the one that Hidan and his father entered. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes." She nodded and walked through the second door with Yulina.

* * *

><p>(Play 'Honor to Us all' by Mulan. Imagine that Hidan is Mulan for this part XD)<p>

Once Hidan was dragged inside, he immediately saw a large tub of water and saw an overweight middle age woman walking towards him. "There you are, young man! Where have you've been?"

"I'v-!" she didn't give him enough time to talk because she started to push him behind the covered folds. She started to strip him bare as he protested. "H-Hey, what the fuck are you doi—Whoa!" Odin pushed Hidan down in the large tub of water and Hidan fell into it with a loud splash. Hidan went to the surface while shivering "It's fucking cold…!" while rubbing his arms to try to keep himself warm.

"It would have been warmer if you have been here on time" said his father as he was smirking widely at his trembling son. Hidan was going to say something but the overweight woman poured a big pile of water over him, causing his hair to fall down flatly. Hidan pushed his wet down hair from his eyes but soon he felt his head being scrubbed roughly with shampoo by the overweight woman.

"We're going to make you the handsomest groom ever! Your wife will be very pleased with you in the end!" she started to pour something in his hair and started to scrub his skin with a sponge while his father was grinning widely from the side while watching his son being bathed.

* * *

><p>He was in another room while three women was grooming his silver hair painfully while sitting on a flat pillow and wearing nothing but white garments. Hidan was groaning in pain as they were combing his hair back to its hairstyle but they were combing it more than necessary. Hidan asked his father – who was sitting right beside him – while growling "I-Is this really fucking necessary?"<p>

"Oh yes, no one likes to have a bad hair day on their wedding day."

"Bu-But it's not our fucking wedding day today."

"Still, you don't want to make your wife angry, would you?"

Hidan just growled lowly at his father as the women continued to comb his hair painfully.

* * *

><p>Next, Odin brought Hidan to the tailor for his wedding garments and Hidan felt like a doll than a man while the women were dressing him up in many ways. He felt slightly dizzy as they were going around him while trying some fabrics on him from here and there. It was time consuming and irritating. It made him to feel like an idiot.<p>

So far, they got him a very nice blue coat with some gold materials here and there; buttons; epaulets. Plus his red thin cape that is attached on his right shoulder. He was wearing some dark brown pants and boots and a black shirt underneath the jacket but it was wide open to expose his chest, of course.

The woman pulled away from Hidan so they could see their work and they said in unison "Perfect!" They turned towards Odin who was sitting on the chair the entire time. "He's ready!"

Odin nodded and stood up from his seat. "Thank you for your help, ladies." He looked at the clock that was hanging on the high wall "And just in time too."

Hidan arched a brow and glanced at the clock as well. "Holy shit…" he muttered as he stared at the 7 o'clock clock in disbelief. Hidan couldn't help but wonder of how Thanerah was doing. Suddenly he felt the front of his collar being grabbed then being dragged out of the room by his father like before.

"Hey! Let the fuck go of me, old man! I can fucking walk by myself!"

"Shut up and respect your elders, Hidan!"

"You're not the fucking boss of me!"

POW!

"Ow! What the fuck old man!"

POW!

"CUT THE FUCK OUT OF IT!"


	93. Properly

Hidan grabbed his father's wrist as he was still being dragged as he was being dragged towards a tall building with bustling people. Hidan managed to get his father's grip off Hidan and he scowled at him "What the fuck are you thinking, old man? I'm not a fucking kid, you know?" he composed his jacket properly as they were standing on a bridge with beautiful sakura trees nearly everywhere.

Small petals of sakura were also falling from their branches and they were glowing beautifully by the moon's light. Apparently, they were on the district where there's an open sky in Jontha. Even though, Jontha is basically a large cave with high tech homes but out here, it was like buildings with restaurants and shops. Of course, outside it was protected by the barrio to keep the Ukrahs out but they were like glass so nothing can cover the beautiful sky.

Hidan looked back at the building which is bustling with people and he could smell something delicious from there. "This is where we're going to have the rehearsal dinner?"

"Yeah"

"And who the fuck is coming?"

"Nearly everyone"

Hidan immediately felt nervous and he stuttered "E-Everyone…?"

Odin stared at his son blankly "They insist on coming when they heard of your wedding's rehearsal dinner. They also invited themselves to the wedding itself."

Hidan groaned deeply "Fuck!" Odin saw something from behind Hidan and he smirked widely. He mentioned his son to look behind him. Hidan obeyed and his jaw dropped when he saw his wife walking towards him with Yulina. "Oh my fucking Jashin…" mumbled Hidan under his breath.

Thanerah was wearing a beautiful white mix with dark purple dress while her black silky hair was tied up in a high bun with chopsticks that have a string of sakura hanging from the tip. When they reached Hidan and Odin, Thanerah greeted her husband. "Hi Hidan"

"Um…" Hidan was absolutely speechless. He even wondered if he was really marrying the woman before him.

The three arched a brow at Hidan's silence but Odin was smirking widely and he was having some hard time not to laugh as Hidan's face was slowly turning red while looking at Thanerah. Thanerah asked him while tilting her head to the side "Hidan?"

"U-Uh…" he was still speechless but he was screaming mentally. *WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? SAY SOMETHING YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING IDIOT!* Odin's smirk dropped and sighed heavily. Suddenly, he smacked the back of Hidan's head hard which made him to shoot his head down from the hard impact. "FUCK!"Hidan screamed and he glared hard at his father while rubbing the back of his head to try to ease the pain, not that he needed to. "What the fuck was that for, old man?" he asked as he whined. Odin shook his head as he sighed heavily then just simply turned his back to everyone and started to walk towards the restaurant without a word. Hidan scratched the back of his head as he watched his father walking away with everyone else. "What the fuck is his problem…?" he asked.

Yulina sighed heavily and turned her back to the couple. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Good night."

Thanerah quickly turned around and saw her already walking away, "Wait!" she stopped and glanced at Thanerah over her shoulder "You're not staying? Stay for dinner at least, as thanks."

Yulina simple smiled lovingly to Thanerah "I'm sorry but my husband is already waiting for me at our home. Today is also our anniversary and he's quite an impatient man."

"Oh…okay. See you tomorrow!" Thanerah said as she gave Yulina a simple wave of goodbye. Yulina returned the gesture then walked down the path she took and disappeared within the crowd. Thanerah turned to look at her husband "Shall we go? People are already waiting for us inside."

Hidan looked at her with an arch brow "You knew?"

"Knew about what?"

"That nearly everyone we know is here. And they fucking invited themselves to the wedding tomorrow as well."

"…okay, that I did not know." She was mentioning towards the part when everyone invited themselves. She shivered by the thought of millions of people watching her as she goes down the aisle tomorrow. "Argh…now I'm even more nervous…"

"And you don't think I am?"

They sighed heavily together and Hidan wrapped an arm around her waist then turned towards the restaurant. "Well, best not to keep them waiting. I hate it when they're getting fucking grouchy" Hidan muttered under his breath in annoyance with the last line and Thanerah agreed with him as they walked towards their rehearsal dinner.

* * *

><p>When the couple entered the restaurant, they immediately heard a yell "Hey, there they are!" they looked to see a whole room of people they know as they were clapping towards the couple. They both blushed but gave their best to smile toward their guest. Hidan leaned forward to whisper in Thanerah's ear.<p>

"Do we really have to be fucking here?"

Thanerah weakly nodded towards Hidan with a force smile. She didn't know when and how but she soon realized that she was already sitting right next to her husband, along with the other guests in the long table that was filled with beautiful decorations of plates, cutleries, flowers, even an ice swan in the middle. *Wow…I didn't expect this rehearsal dinner to be so…grand.* Thanerah glanced at her husband to see him mingling with a man she doesn't recognize but she presumed him to be Hidan's old comrade or something.

She sat there silently and yet bored. She looked around the table to see the whole lot only men but there were two or three women in the table but they were doing the exact same thing. Nothing. This made Thanerah curious; would being a wife would make her silent like a trained pet under their husband's control? Does Thanerah wanted to be controlled by Hidan? Probably, she doesn't know it yet. Or will EVER know but she certainly wouldn't want a life like that for eternity and that for sure is a very long time in her situation as a Jashinist.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard "Tha? Tha!" She quickly returned to reality and turned her head towards Hidan who was calling out for her.

"Wh-What?"

He narrowed his eyes "You're just really fucking quiet all over a sudden. Is there something in your mind?" he asked, entirely paying attention to her instead of the other males in the table as they were chit-chatting with each other instead of the women.

Thanerah sighed heavily which made Hidan even more curious. She answered him "It's nothing, Hidan."

He growled at her with a small sneer "Tha, don't fucking lie to me. It's fucking pointless."

Thanerah blew her lips in defeat then truthfully answered him "It's just that…I don't want a life as a wife on a leash."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"I mean…" she glanced at the other wives but she saw one talking to another male but soon the other one who was sitting right next to her wrapped an arm quickly around her shoulder and pulled her away from the man she was talking to; like a rare possession and he was scolding to the man who was talking to his wife. "Okay…that's…possessed."

Hidan looked at her direction and smirked widely "Of fucking course. We male Jashinists have this insane possession over their wives."

"Is that why the wives are not talking at all?"

"Hmm…pretty much. I mean, I would get really piss off if another man talks to you."

"Okay, now that's TOO obsessive."

"What? We can't help it."

* * *

><p>Thanerah let out another heavy sigh as she was standing on the balcony that is right outside while everyone else was mingling in the inside. She just needed a breather for a moment, and by that she means getting away from the other men to avoid Hidan going rampage. Soon she heard the door being closed so she quickly turned her head. She sighed in relief "Oh, it's you."<p>

She returned her eyes to the city below; she's on the highest balcony of the restaurant, as she felt warmth from behind. As expected, he wrapped his arms around her waist and a soft peck on the side of her head. "What the fuck are you doing here instead of in there?"

"I just need a breather, Hidan. Nothing big."

Hidan sighed heavily as he rested his head on her shoulder. "This dinner is so fucking boring…"

"What were you expecting?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. Imagine we could be doing something else besides this."

Thanerah smirk widely since she knew where he was going and said to him "And what would that be?" She moaned softly when she felt him giving her love bites on her neck. He pushed her black hair away to expose more skin for him to feast on. Then he stopped but left a few butterfly kisses here and there. No doubt that he left some marks on her neck as well. Thanerah wondered why he stopped but he turned her around by holding her shoulders and she immediately saw some serious eyes.

"Hidan…?"

He sighed softly then suddenly asked her "Do you love me?"

Thanerah blinked a few times, wondering if she was just imagining this. "What?"

"Do you love me?" he asked her firmly this time. She had no idea why Hidan was acting like this all over a sudden.

She simply answered while she was still being wryly to him "Yes…?"

He sighed softly once more "Then I'll do this properly…"

Thanerah had absolutely no idea what he was talking about but soon he got down on one knee while holding her right hand. "Oh…"

"Thanerah…I know we were married when we barely knew each other but since we're going to get officially married tomorrow so I think we should do this properly." He took in a deep breath "So, will you really marry me?"

Thanerah's breath was taken away in an instant when he asked the question that would make any woman make their breaths taken away. What Thanerah could do for now is nod. Hidan grinned widely and he quickly stood up from the ground and crashed his lips on Thanerah's. She felt something wet running down on her cheek. Was she crying? Probably from too much happiness.

She wrapped her arms around his neck quickly so she could press her body against his plus to make the kiss deeper and more meaningful.


	94. Rise and Shine

In the early morning, the room was dark and quiet. Overall, it was peaceful for the sleeping couple on the Queen-size bed. They were sleeping with the soft snoring from Hidan as he was lying on his back with his wife sleeping on half of his body with her head resting on the nook and his arm around her waist to keep her close to him. It was entirely blissful, until something…happened.

"RISE AND SHINE YOU TWO!" shouted Tagor as he barged into the room. The shutters immediately opened when he entered and the couple was immediately awake from his outburst along with the lights turning on. They groaned deeply with their hair all messy and their eyes tired. Hidan quickly grabbed the covers of the bed and pulled it over their heads to try to go back to sleep.

"Get the fuck out of here…" groaned Hidan as he snuggled his face in Thanerah's black hair. Soon the covers were pulled away from the couple so they were coverless.

"Come on you two! Today's your wedding day!"

"Yeah but it's too early…" grumbled Thanerah as she used her hand to cover her eyes from the light.

"It's only 9 in the morning!"

"But still, it's too early to wake up…"

Tagor rolled his eyes "Argh, you two are so meant for each other. You two are so damn lazy!"

"Tell us what's new…?"

Tagor turned towards Thunder who was sleeping on the carpet floor. "Thunder, help me out here." Thunder opened one eye then closed it again. Tagor got an anime vein popping on his forehead. "Well, that's helpful…" he muttered sarcastically. He returned his eyes to the couple and they were still in the same position.

Tagor grumbled a few things under his breath then took in a deep breath "WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU TWO! THIS IS NO TIME TO SLEEP YOUR ASSES OFF NOW!"

The couple glared hard at Tagor from their sleeping positions. Hidan growled under his breath in annoyance "Seriously, you have an annoying talent of getting into bad timings."

Tagor shrugged his shoulders. He scolded them once again since they were getting up really slowly. "Come on you two! I don't have it all day you know? And today's your wedding day!"

"But our wedding is at 6.30" said Thanerah as she rubbed her eyes while sitting up on the bed. Hidan was still lying down and was trying to go back to sleep but the conversation was keeping him up.

"So? There's a lot to do to prepare! We have to prepare you two and make sure everyone's there. The food is ready to go! The musicians are there! The decorations!" he listed them one with his fingers as he said them.

"Bro, chillax!" said Thanerah. She combed her black messy hair with her hand and said to her brother "You're being over-reacting. Besides, it's 9 which leave us 9 and half hours."

Hidan groaned "Fuck, that's a fucking long time!"

Tagor sighed heavily as he crosses his arms on his chest. "Fine. I'll give you two the time to eat some breakfast. I'll wait for you in Wraith's office to go over the wedding plans." He soon left the room.

Hidan groaned and he rubbed his eyes to try to get the tiredness out. "Fuck, it's too fucking early…"

Thanerah looked at him then reached her hand out to rest on his bare chest. He went slightly tense from her touch but a few seconds later he relaxed. "I know this is too much for you, Hidan but at least today is OUR wedding day."

He sighed softly "Yeah…" He groaned as he sat up and he scratched his head, making his silver hair messier but he didn't care of it for the moment. Thanerah was going to get out of bed but she was quickly pulled back down on the bed. Hidan's face appeared before her with a sly smirk "Where's my good morning kiss?"

Thanerah smiled lovingly and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck so she could bring his lips down on hers. It was just a simple long peck but it was sweet and lovely. Thanerah softly pulled away but right after she bite his lower lip which made him to growl softly.

Thanerah softly pushed him off her and said to him "Come on, I'm starving."

* * *

><p>The couple entered Wraith's office with Thunder walking beside them. They were immediately greeted by Wraith (obviously because it is his office!), Odin and Tagor. Wraith greeted them from his desk "Finally you both got here! We were wondering what was taking you two so long!"<p>

Thanerah asked "What time did you expected us?"

Odin answered "About an hour ago or so."

Hidan cleared his throat a bit and asked his father "Hey, can we talk in private for a moment?" Everyone stared at him with curiosity but Odin nodded.

"Sure."

He and Hidan walked away to another room and Odin closed the door behind him after Hidan entered the room. Once they were gone, Tagor immediately went straight to the point, "So sis, we should get you ready for your wedding dress and make-up. You know how time consuming that is!"

"What are you? A wedding planner and a hair dresser?" asked Thanerah as she arched a brow at her brother. She wondered if he was even gay.

Wraith snickered, actually trying not to laugh but it was quite hard while Tagor's face was turning incredibly red. He growled at her like a wolf "Don't make me hurt you…"

"Oh come on, bro. You know that I was just joking with you."

"Right~" he said to her sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Odin turned around to face his son with a serious expression as he crossed his hands behind his back. "What is it, Hidan?"<p>

Hidan sighed softly and leaned against the tall shelves of books. "Remember when we rescued you from the Republic City?"

"Yes."

"Well, when we were attacked. I also saw-!"

"Koruko" Odin cut him off.

Hidan stared wide eyed at his father "Y-You knew?"

Odin nodded sadly. "Yes…you should know by now that I know what happens before and after. After all, I am the High Priest."

Hidan sighed heavily in annoyance and grumbled under his breath "I still can't fuck believe that my little brother is still alive. Worst of all, he joined the Natoku side."

"…I'm sorry."

Hidan arched a brow as he looked at his father "For what?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I shouldn't have run away after what happened. I should have taken you and your little brother with me."

"Even if you did, I would have refused to go with you and keep Koruko myself."

"But still, I could have done something to prevent this…"

Hidan let out another sigh "Well, what's done is done. I'm just fucking worried for Thanerah right now."

"Why? She's not that weak. After all, she is Lord Jashin's daughter."

Hidan let out a small laugh "Fuck, I keep forgetting that."

"What? You're afraid?" Odin asked with a playful grin.

Hidan nodded nervously while scratching the back of his head "Fuck yeah! Who wouldn't?"

Odin let out a small chuckle then his small smile was replaced by a small frown. He looked at Hidan and said "You're afraid that something bad will happen during the wedding. Aren't you?"

"…yes."

"You're afraid that it will be Koruko, trying to ruin the wedding by taking Thanerah from you?"

Hidan nodded.

Suddenly, Odin let out a loud laugh. Hidan stared at him like 'wtf?' then he asked him while shouting "What the fuck is so funny, old man?"

"Yo-You're even stupider than I thought, son!"

"What the fuck! What the fuck is so funny!"

Odin's laugh ceased then he said to Hidan "This fortress is impossible for anyone to enter but Jashinist!"

"What about Hanatul City? Isn't that the same thing?"

"Actually no. We were exposed! Hanatul City was only keeping us safe from the Ukrahs below."

"But the real fucking problem is that what is the Natoku planning?"

Odin rubbed his chin in deep thought then said to Hidan "I've heard from the GRIMS that the Natoku are moving around the world in search of something. But I do not know what it is yet."

Hidan let out another heavy sigh then asked Odin "So you guarantee that we're 100% safe here?"

"Of course, after all this is your Uncle's city. And his city is full of strong pure Jashinists. No one would DARE to infiltrate this place without being suicide!"

Hidan let out another sigh. He's been sighing a lot lately; it's getting quite annoying now. "Fine. I guess I can live with it."

"Good."

Odin was going to open the doors but he stopped and glance over his shoulder to his son "Had your wife made a sacrifice yet?"

Hidan shook his head but he was staring at Odin in disbelief "Fuck and it's nearly a year now!"

"Well, she is Lord Jashin's daughter so I guess he lets her. I believe that soon she'll give a sacrifice."

"Yeah but still, I had to give a sacrifice on the first day when I started Jashinism."

"I know but what can you do?"

Odin opened the doors but to find the room empty but Wraith was sitting behind his desk while looking through some old maps and opened reports. "Huh?" asked Hidan as he looked around the room to find no sign of his bride to be. He looked at his uncle and ask "Hey, where the fuck is Thanerah?"

Wraith didn't bother to look up at Hidan but answered "She already left with her brother to get ready. You should get ready too."

"And what about you?" asked Odin.

"Don't worry little brother. I just need to make some final adjustment to my forces. I got some reports and I think I'll give them a beating for giving me such a crappy report. Some of them don't even make any Jashindamn sense!"

Odin took a report to take a small glimpse of it. He arched a brow as he tilted his head to the side. "What the fuck?" he mumbled under his breath. Hidan smirked at his father then he looked over his shoulder to read a bit of the report as well.

He did the same gesture as his father and said "This fucktard is an idiot! This doesn't make any fucking sense! And what the fuck does '_**I was trapped in the corner of the dark cave but I soon slay the ferocious dragon whom I believe to be my accomplice.**_' Who the fuck is this?"

"That's what I want to know! But unfortunately, there is no name on it!" roared Wraith as he banged his fist on the table; causing the things to shake from his impact.

Odin sighed softly as he placed the report back on the table. "Good luck with that though."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be need it" grumbled Wraith as he relaxed on his chair. He looked at the clock and asked them "Shouldn't you get going?"

"Right" Odin grabbed his son's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Fuck! What's with the fucking dragging me around all over a sudden! Do you see me as a fucking doll or something!"

BANG!

"Fuck! That hurts! Why the fuck did you shoot me!"

BANG!

"Shit I'm bleeding like a bitch!"

"Stop complaining! You're not going to fucking die!"

"Yeah but my clothes are being stained by my fucking blood! Thanks to you, old man!"

"Don't worry, we going to give you a big bath before you wear your wedding clothes."

"Oh no, not that fucking fat lady again!"

"Oh yes!"

Wraith sighed heavily and grumbled under his breath "Like father and son…there's definitely no doubt about that…"


	95. Their wedding

**I'm typing like crazy over here! Hooray! Today is finally the wedding day and whoa! It's nearly 100 chapters! I definitely did not expect this! Do you think it's too much? I would love it if you could leave some feedback and thanks to those who did, I'm so super happy! You know the motto: please review blah blah blah, the more feedback I get. The quicker the publishing. Plus it would be nice if you could give me some ideas because I'm kinda blank right now. Again, thanks!**

* * *

><p>Thanerah's hair was being brushed by Yulina while sitting on a chair before the vanity desk. Yulina was wearing a beautiful long light purple dress with her hair completely down and straight. She also put some make up that made her even more beautiful. It was 4.45 right now and through the time, Thanerah had been feeling nothing but anxiety and excitement. Sure, she is going to marry the man she loved but she was also nervous for marrying him in front of a large crowd.<p>

Yulina must have seen it because she asked Thanerah through the mirror while continuing to comb her hair. "Is there something wrong, Thanerah? You look quite pale."

Thanerah half smiled at Yulina through the mirror "Are you sure that it isn't the make-up?"

Yulina chuckled softly "Maybe but you look quite uncomfortable."

"…didn't you feel anxiety when you were on your wedding day?"

"…yes. I was utterly terrified when I walked down the aisle while everyone was watching me. I thought I was going to die on the spot."

"What saved you?"

Yulina smiled beautiful at her while the memory of her wedding was going through her mind, "My husband. He was so handsome while waiting for me and he was smiling at me." She let out a small laugh "And I nearly ran down the aisle to him."

Thanerah let out a small laugh "Wow that got to be hard."

"It was" she agreed with a small laugh. She stopped combing Thanerah's hair and smiled widely at her through the mirror "Don't worry, Thanerah. You're going to be fine. We'll make sure that your groom will have his jaw dropping on the floor when he sees you down at the aisle in a few hours."

Thanerah blushed but was smiling widely. She could already imagine Hidan doing that. He proved that last night when they were going to their rehearsal dinner. She turned her head to Thunder who was taking a nap on the floor "How do I look, Thunder?"

Thunder opened his eyes to take a look at her then he nodded *[_You look like an angel! That bastard of yours is going to get crazy when he sees you!_]* Thanerah giggled. She reached her hand out to scratch Thunder's head and he purred from it.

"Thanks boy."

* * *

><p>Hidan grumbled many colorful words under his breath as his hair was being combed painfully by the same three women from yesterday while sitting on a flat pillow and wearing his wedding garments. Odin was sitting right beside him like yesterday but this time, he was drinking some tea that the women offered.<p>

*F-Fuck…it's so damn painful…and this is not what I like at all!* thought Hidan as he was hissing softly through his teeth. He even wondered if he'll have any hair left after today. These women are actually combing his hair painfully that it could pull most of his hair out. That dreaded him and it made Hidan's spine to shiver coldly.

Finally, the women were done. One of the women exclaimed to Odin "All done! He's ready!"

"Good."

The women left which gave Hidan the time to check his head. He sighed in relief when he still has his silver hair. It would be dreadful if he loses half of it; or worse. He grimace by the thought of it and shook his head to try to get rid of it out of his head. Odin smirked at his son.

"What's the matter, Hidan?" he asked provocatively.

Hidan stopped to send his father a hard glare "Why the fuck do they have to comb my fucking hair! I was fucking afraid that they were going to comb my hair out until I'm bald!" Odin laughed out loudly and Hidan's face was turning red from anger AND embarrassment. He quickly exclaimed "It's not fucking funny!"

Odin's laugh ceased and said to him "Come on, Hidan. Where's your sense of humor? You're quite dull."

"I'm not fucking dull!"

"Oh yes you are! You never get to laugh at yourself!"

"Why the fuck would I do that? That just makes me look like a fucking retard!"

"But you're already an idiot."

"Shut the fuck up, old man!"

Odin looked at the clock to see that it's 5.25 PM. He looked at his son "We should go now."

* * *

><p>Thanerah was taking a breather while the song was playing. Tagor was there with her because he was the one to walk her down the aisle. She believed that she's going through another anxiety attack, only this time it's worse.<p>

Tagor was watching his sister walking back and forth while mumbling to herself. It was hard for Tagor to hear, even though he has high hearing senses as a werewolf. He looked from the edge of the wall to glance inside the room to see the whole audience getting slightly nervous as they were eyeing the entrance; expecting the bride to come. Tagor could see the musicians were getting nervous too as they continued to play the music. Tagor got into eye contact with Hidan, who was standing at the end of the aisle with Odin. He mouthed to him "What the fuck is going on?"

Tagor mouthed to him "She's…" then he showed him a 'five-minutes' hand. Hidan sighed softly but Tagor could see that he was getting quite nervous as well.

Tagor turned to his sister and see that she was still going through the anxiety attack. Tagor had enough of it then suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Thanerah, you're over-reacting. You need to calm down! Today is your wedding and everyone is waiting for you right now!"

Thanerah stared wide eyed at her brother and quickly apologized "S-Sorry, I'm just…really nervous."

"You don't have to be. After all, today is the day when you're supposed to be really happy."

Thanerah sighed softly and smiled brightly at him "You're right."

Tagor nodded with a confident smirk and released her arms "Good." He offered a hook arm to her "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She accepted Tagor's hooked arm and they finally walked down the aisle. Everyone was relieved when they saw the bride and most of them gasped sharply when they saw her. Thanerah tried her best to avoid any eye contact. Tagor saw her discomfort so he whispered to her "Look at your groom instead? Damn, you should see the look on his face!"

Thanerah looked forward and smiled widely when she saw Hidan's jaw dropping while looking at her in shock. Her smile widened when she saw his face turning bright red. Odin was also looking at her but only his eyes were widened. He also closed Hidan's mouth when she approached them.

Odin softly smacked the back of Hidan's head and he finally snapped out of his thoughts. He cursed under his breath at his father while glaring at him. But Odin glared back at him and pointed towards Thanerah. Hidan's expression immediately changed when he looked at Thanerah and Tagor passed her to him. Once their hands were joined together, they turned to face Odin.

Odin cleared his throat and began to speak "We gather here today to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony under the eyes of our Lord Jashin." Soon Tagor appeared while holding a golden goblet filled with red wine and he passed it to Odin. Odin passed it to Hidan "May you both be blessed from this day forward," Hidan drank the wine with his eyes not leaving Thanerah's. "And may you both share your lives together for eternity with the highest blessings of Lord Jashin." Hidan passed the goblet to Thanerah and she did the same thing. She passed the goblet back to Tagor without leaving her eyes on Hidan's. "Now, will you…" Odin mentioned towards Hidan "…take this woman as your beloved bride?"

"Yes"

Odin asked Thanerah "And will you take this man AKA my son as your betrothed husband?"

"Yes"

Odin nodded in approval then he said to Tagor as quietly as possible "The rings."

Tagor stared wide eyed at Odin "…what?"

Odin narrowed his eyes at him "The rings. Where are the rings?"

"I…um…"

Odin stared wide eyed at him "Don't tell me you forgot to get the rings!"

"I-I um…"

Yulina AKA Thanerah's maid of honor stepped towards Odin "Don't worry. I got them." She dug her hand in her robe and pulled out the two golden rings.

Odin and Tagor let out a heavy sigh of relief while the couple was staring at them wryly and impatiently. Odin shot towards Tagor "We'll talk later." Tagor winced from his soft harsh tone.

Odin turned to face the couple once again and held the two golden rings to them. Hidan was the first to move so he grabbed the smallest ring from him and Thanerah held her right hand out so he could insert the ring in her wedding finger. Thanerah did the same thing to Hidan.

Odin continued "Now, whosoever thinks that these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody spoke a word.

"Good." He smiled at the couple "Then I am proud to announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hidan didn't give a chance for Thanerah to breathe and he crashed his lips on Thanerah as he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. She squealed in his mouth but kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he made a kiss dip while everyone was applauding. She never felt so this wonderful in her entire life until now.


	96. Insane

When Thanerah pulled away, she said to Hidan with a bright smile "I love you, Hidan."

He smirked at her widely but pressed his forehead against his "I love you too…"

Soon, they were celebrating their marriage in a large room where everyone was eating and congratulating the happy couple. Thanerah wondered if she had been any happier before than she is now. Probably not.

Hidan was by her side the entire time and of course, he was tense with other men talk to her. He tightened his hold around her every time. It was both romantic and possessive. Tagor appeared by Thanerah's side and while his cheeks were slightly pink and holding a glass of red wine.

"Hey~! My little sister is now married!"

Thanerah and Hidan arched a brow at Tagor. Hidan couldn't help but say "Shit, you're fucking drunk."

Tagor immediately protested as if Hidan had said something very offending to him "No I am not, Hidan!"

Thanerah and Hidan glanced at each other and then shared a small laugh together. "Yeah, he's definitely drunk…" Thanerah muttered to Hidan and he agreed with her with a nod.

Tagor suddenly wrapped an arm around Hidan's shoulder and slurry said to him while stabbing his finger on his chest "You*hiccup* better take care of my *hiccup* sister, you little bastard. Because if you *hiccup* hurt her in any damn *hiccup* way. I will hunt you down *hiccup* and kill you…*hiccup*"

Hidan glanced at Thanerah for help. Thanerah quickly reacted by pulled her brother away from her husband and said to him "I think we should get you to bed now, brother."

"*hiccup*I don't need to sleep!" he loudly exclaimed, getting a lot of attention from the audience around. Thanerah looked to the side and saw Wraith and Odin talking to each other. She cleared her throat to get their attention. When she caught their attention, she nodded towards her brother who was falling slowly unconscious.

"Can you help me out?" she asked with a nervous smile while holding her half-conscious brother up with some slight difficulty. Odin and Wraith sighed heavily but they collide and took Tagor away to bring him to his room. Thanerah watched her brother being taken away by her father and uncle in law but soon she felt an arm wrapped around her arm. She turned her head to see that it was her newly re-wed husband.

"He'll be fine, Tha. Don't need to worry about."

She leaned in his arm chest "I know…"

* * *

><p>That following day, the couple made love slowly and passionately until it was nearly morning. Hidan was sleeping peacefully and tiredly on their bed with his wife in his arms but she was squirming in her sleep as she was going through some strange images going through her mind.<p>

After an hour, Thanerah shot her eyes open in high alert as she sat up quickly. It caused Hidan to wake up in high alert as well and he quickly sat up but when he saw nothing, he let out a long sigh but when he looked at his panting wife, he wondered. "Tha?" he asked as he touched her bare shoulder. She slowly turned her head to him and Hidan immediately saw fear in her eyes "Tha, what the fuck is wrong?"

Her lips trembled as she spoke "I-I saw…"

Hidan figured out what she was trying to say "You saw who you must sacrifice?" Thanerah nodded. "Okay then, who the fuck is it?"

* * *

><p>"You have to go…where?" asked Tagor as he stared at his sister who was packing her things for the journey. Hidan was already prepared and is just right outside waiting for her, because Tagor asked – well demanded – Hidan to do so. Hidan was against it, of course, but after a few arguments Hidan obeyed with a grunt plus with some following curses.<p>

Thanerah zipped her bag and slung it over her shoulder before she faced her brother. "You heard me. I'm going to the Despair's Den."

Tagor immediately protested "A-Are you insane? Why would you go there?" he asked frantically. That is what she expected from her brother, but not this much.

Thanerah's left eye brow twitched in annoyance since he was talking rather loudly and it was hurting her ears. "Brother, you're over-reacting AGAIN!"

"What the hell did you expect from me? Dance around in joy that my only sister is going to one of the most dangerous suicidal places in the entire world?" Thanerah simply shrug her shoulders in a lazy matter. Tagor got an anime sweat-drop on the back of his head as he stared at his calm sister. "How come you're not scared as I thought you would?"

"Simple: I'm just tougher than you."

Tagor shot towards her with an anime vein popping on his forehead "That's not a good reason!"

"Tagor, I'm not as weak as I used to be. I've grown stronger." She placed her hand on her brother's shoulder with a confident smile "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm with Hidan and Thunder."

"But still, that's not good enough."

Thanerah pulled her hand away from him and asked "Then what do you suggest, brother? Drag you with me?"

Tagor thought about it for a moment while rubbing his chin and closing in eyes as a thinking gesture. Then he asked to Thanerah as he opened his eyes "As a matter a fact, yes. But you don't need to drag me."

She stuttered "Wa-Wait? What?"

Tagor nodded as he crossed his arms on his chest "You heard me. I'm coming with you to the Despair Den."

"And you think this is going to make things better?"

"At least I'll know that you'll still be alive when we return."

"If we'll ever return; after all, you did say that it's one of the most dangerous suicidal places in the entire world."

"Don't push it, sis. Besides, I have the urge to run."

Thanerah smirked at her brother and said "What a coincidence. I do so too."

* * *

><p>Thanerah greeted her husband with a peck on the lips after he stop talking to his father. When she pulled away from the kiss, she told Hidan about her brother coming along with voyage. Hidan immediately groaned and softly glared at his brother-in-law "I hope you don't use that fucking annoying habit of yours."<p>

"What? Disturbing your 'precious' moments, brother?"

Hidan coldly said to him "Don't call me that!"

Tagor replied while holding his hands up in defense "Fine, sheesh. Calm down."

Thanerah softly glared at her brother and went near his ear "Don't even dare to use the word 'brother' or anything like that. He has some…personal reasons for that and it could cause you your head."

Tagor arched a brow at his sister when she pulled away from him "Thanks for the warning…"

Hidan was growling at Tagor softly but when Thanerah placed a hand on his chest, he stopped. Sometimes, he wondered if she could stop a rampage elephant with just a mere touch. Thanerah also said to Hidan "And Hidan, Thunder is coming as well."

Hidan groaned deeply "The fucking lightning mutt? Isn't Tagor enough?"

Thanerah shrugged her shoulders "Well…" she and Hidan looked down at Thunder who was eyeing them while wagging his long tail side to side. "…Thunder seemed to be eager to come, don't you?" she asked Thunder. His only response was a good nod.

Hidan still had some doubts "I don't know…" he said as he rubbed the back of his head with an uneasy look.

Thanerah begged him "Come on, honey. Please~!" she fluttered her eyes to him but he was staring at her with a poker face. She continued to give him the puppy-look and she was beginning to believe that he wasn't going to buy it, but she was admitting it too soon. He sighed heavily in defeat.

"Fine…"

Thanerah gave him a deep long kiss and when she pulled away, she said to him with a bright smile "Thank you; you're such a good man."

"No, I'm not a good man. I'm a good husband."

Tagor scoffed as he crossed his arms "I highly doubt that…" he muttered under his breath while looking away.

Hidan heard it so he was sending him a hard glare and he growled at him "What the fuck was that?"

"Enough you two!" scolded Odin as he was rubbing the bridge of his nose to calm his nerves. The two immediately stopped and turned their eyes to the High Priest. He pulled his hand from his face and send the two men a warning glance "Get to your senses you two! You both are acting nothing but children! Act like real adults, for Jashin's sake!"

Hidan and Tagor growled deeply then scoffed softly under their breath in defeat. Once they were controlled, Odin said to them "Now that we're all acting like **real adults**, I wish you all with the best." He placed his hand on his heart as he bowed his head to them "May Lord Jashin be with you."

Hidan arched a brow at his father "What the fuck are you doing, old man? Did you see…something bad in our path?"

Odin slightly frown "Is it wrong for me to give me best luck to those who are newly part of my family?"

"Well…no."

"Then you shouldn't worry about anything. And no, I didn't see anything…horrible occurring in your journey, but you can't be too careful, right?"

Thanerah let out a small humorous laugh and said to him politely "You are much wise, High Priest."

He did a small heartfelt chuckle "Please, dear, call me father."

"All right…father." She turned towards the two men "We should get moving. Who knows how far my target is if we stay here any longer."

"Right" the two men said in unison and they got into a small glaring contest.

Thanerah looked between the two men and thought *These two reminded me whenever Hidan and Kakuzu argued with each other…seriously* She had enough so she snapped her fingers between their faces. "Hey, come on you two! You're really starting to bug me now." They both softly glared at her for a second then glared at each other.

Soon Odin slapped the back of both of their heads and they both yelped in pain. "You heard the lady; get moving!"

Hidan and Tagor groaned. Hidan said to him "All right, all right, we're going. Fuck…" he grumbled while rubbing the back of his head. *Why does he always have to hit me hard in the back of the fucking head? It's so fuckin' annoying…* He turned to his wife and her brother "Let's head outside, shall we?"

"But wait, how are you going to catch up with us if you're not going to go with transportation?"

Hidan arched a brow at Tagor "What the fuck do you mean?"

"I mean that Thanerah and I are going to run there in wolf-style. I'm not sure if you can keep up."

Hidan narrowed his eyes at him "I think I can handle with that just fine. I'll just run with you guys."

Tagor gave Hidan a teasing smirk "Can you keep up?"

"Don't push it, ass."

Thanerah shook her head then asked Thunder "Ready for a long run, boy?" His reply was a proud nod.

* * *

><p>Thanerah covered her eyes with her hand as she shut them tightly from the bright sun. Since she had been living underground for days, she was living in there like a bat. After a while of blinking a few times, she pulled her hand away from her eyes to see the land of the day. She breathed in deeply as the cold wind was blowing against her face. *Oh, I miss being outside…*<p>

She turned to the men and Tagor was stretching a bit. He asked his sister "Ready?"

"Yeah"

The siblings phase into their wolf forms and they turned their heads to Hidan. He waved his hand lazily to them "Whenever you're ready."

Tagor turned towards his sister and growled at her softly. She returned the gesture. Soon Tagor started to run off then everyone else followed him.


	97. Despair's Den

After a three days run, Tagor slowed down to take a small break and that gave Thanerah some relief. She panted as she walked towards the nearest tree and dropped herself on the grassy ground with a huff as she is still in her wolf form. Hidan didn't seem to be tired at all and he was looking around the area in patrol. He was looking around in high alert as they were in an uncharted forest with wide open spaces. He turned to the resting group "We should keep moving."

Both wolves and Thunder growled at him. Hidan groaned softly in annoyance and looked around once more. "Look, we can't stick around here long. The fucking Ukrahs will find us if we don't move fast."

Tagor phase back into human so he could say to Hidan "And you think we don't know that?"

Hidan glared at him over his shoulder "Hey, it's your fucking fault that you wanted to run in the first place."

"That's because I know that we can fight off a bunch of Ukrahs with no problem!"

"Tch…" he scoffed as he looked away from Tagor.

Thanerah phased as well back into her human form but she continued to lie on the ground. Thunder appeared by her side and lied down beside her. She brought her hand up to pet his head softly and he purred like a cat in return. Thanerah smiled at the response and closed her eyes to rest, since she hadn't got much sleep since they left Jontha.

Tagor said to Hidan "See? Even your wife is exhausted."

Hidan glanced at her over his shoulder and sighed heavily in defeat "Well…I guess we can rest for an hour or two."

Tagor pulled out a bottle of water from his bag and said to him before he drank "Now you're talking."

Hidan looked around one more time then walked towards Thanerah so he could sit right beside her after pulling his scythe out from his back. Thanerah felt his presence and opened her eyes to see him. "Hi love…" she tiredly said to him. Hidan turned to look at her and smirked softly. He brought his hand towards her face so he could caress her cheek softly.

"Take some rest, babe. You're gonna need it." Thanerah smiled weakly at Hidan but obeyed as she let out a long relief sigh. Hidan continued to caress her cheek softly and pushed some of her black bangs away from her face. He scooted closer to her lying figure and gently brought her head on his lap to make it more comfortable for her. She didn't seem to mind because she smiled widely and she let out another long sigh.

Hidan played with her black long hair as she slept and was leaning against the bark of the tree where they were sitting under. Hidan let out a long sigh as he leaned his head against the bark and closed his eyes to take a small nap of his own. Tagor said to him "I'll keep a look out." Hidan only murmured to him and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanerah continued to see the images of her target but they were slightly fuzzy to see the target's face clearly but she heard his voice and can see that he was wearing very rich clothes. Plus, there were two big hooded cloak bodyguards with long big swords. Thanerah presumed that they're his bodyguards for protection. Lord Jashin AKA father said to her that he had been sending rumors around town about how Jashinists should be destroyed at all cost and he demanded for his death. When he told her, Thanerah couldn't help but to feel excited to see the sight of her target's blood spilling in the air. She never knew that she could be so bloodthirsty but she just is. Thanerah opened her eyes from her dream to see her brother awake and was tense from what she could tell. Thanerah slowly sat up and looked at her husband who was taking a nap against the bark of the tree along with Thunder.<p>

She glanced at her brother and asked him "How long have I been sleeping?"

He answered "An hour and a half."

Thanerah groaned when she stood up and flex her muscles a bit. She asked him "We should move."

"Yeah…" he replied, he stood up as well then he looked at the sleeping Hidan and Thunder. "Wake up those two, will you?"

Thanerah walked towards her sleeping husband and Thunder. She kneeled in front of him and grabbed his shoulder to shake him awake. She called out to him softly "Hidan? Honey?" He groaned a bit but he started to open his eyes from his nap.

"Tha…?" he asked. He rubbed his eye to get the tiredness out of them and properly blinked his eyes. "What time is it…?" he asked drowsily while scratching the back of his head but he was careful to keep his hair intact.

Thanerah pulled her phone out from her pocket to see the time, "It's 2.25." She put her phone back.

Hidan groaned once more and rubbed the back of his neck as he cracked it. "Fuck…" he turned his head towards the sleeping Thunder then shouted at him "Hey mutt! Wake the fuck up!"

Thunder shot his eyes open and quickly went into fighting stance in high alert, but when he saw that it was nothing, he relaxed but glared at Hidan. Thanerah petted his head for a while and soothed him "Easy boy, he didn't mean any harm." Thunder only responded with a deep growl towards Hidan as he stood up from the ground.

He cracked his back with a groan and said to everyone "Let's move, we've wasted enough fucking time as it is."

* * *

><p>After an entire day of run without a break, the group finally stopped when they reached the entrance to the Despair's Den. The trees looked so dead, think of it as swamp trees and there was an unbearable smell coming from it. Thanerah had to wince and tried to hold her breath. She quickly phase into a human and pinched her nose from the smell. "Is THIS the Despair's Den?"<p>

Hidan nodded, unfortunately and was doing the same thing with Thanerah. "Yeah, this is the fucking place. Argh, now I remember why I hate coming here."

Tagor phased into human form as well and pinched his nose as he said "Now I can see why people call this Despair's Den." He turned to face his sister "And you really think your target's in there?" he asked while pointing towards the swamp.

Thanerah nodded sadly and explained "Father told me that he was here. My target picked this place so people won't even try to go get him because he knew going into the Despair's Den is insane."

Hidan added "Plus the unbearable damn smell." He dug his hand in his bag and threw two small gas masks to Thanerah and Tagor.

"Thanks" she said when she caught it and quickly put it over her mouth and nose. She breathed in deeply and sighed in relief "Oh, that's so much better." She looked at the men to see that they've done the same thing. She glanced down at Thunder to see him _sniffing_ the ground near the swamp. "Thunder?" she asked. He stopped to look at her "Aren't you mortified by the stench?"

*[_No, I'm fine with it_]* he said to her.

Hidan asked her "What did he say?"

"He said he's fine with the smell, surprisingly."

"Good thing you bring him though, maybe he could track down this target of yours."

"But I don't have anything for Thunder to sniff him out."

"…good point. Damn it."

"Then where should we head first?" she asked the men.

Hidan answered "There's a small fucking village in there, that's what I fucking heard. Maybe they have some fucking information about the target. Hell, maybe he's even there."

Tagor interrupted him "Um, one problem, commando."

Hidan glared at him from the corner of his eyes "What?" he growled.

"Where is the village? After all, who would go in there?"

"I don't fucking know! I haven't been here for centuries, fucker!"

"Then what the hell do you suggest we do? We can't fly over the swamp, there are beasts flying up there!"

"How can you fucking tell?" Hidan looked at the sky "I don't see any fucking be-!" They suddenly heard a loud screech from above and Thunder growled at the sky dangerously.

Tagor quickly grabbed the back of Hidan and Thanerah's collar and dragged them under a tree. Thunder quickly joined them before large flying beasts were seen flying over the sky. It looked like a dragon but it was covered in feathers and it had two sets of wings; one was big and the other was small. It looked more like a phoenix but it also look quite strange when Thanerah saw horns coming out from its head and down on its spine. Then it flew away when it did not find any intruders on the ground.

Tagor released their collars and asked Hidan "You were saying?"

Hidan glared at him "You better stop that fucking attitude, seriously. It's pissing me of as it is."

"Tch, you're the one to talk."

Thanerah sighed heavily at the two arguing men. She glanced at Thunder who was beside her and he was looking up at the sky in high alert. Then he said to her through telepathy *[_Thanerah, I think I know a way to get in there. That crazy husband of yours is right that there is a village in there. I've been in there before and I may remember the way in_]*

Thanerah beamed "You do?" The men stopped to glance at Thanerah to see her speaking with Thunder. Thunder nodded to her.

*[_Yeah but first…_]* he glared at the two men *[_…shut them up. There's also a bunch of Ukrahs in there and they have high hearing senses. And they're hurting my ears!_]*

Hidan asked Thanerah "What the fuck did the mutt said?" Thunder growled dangerously towards Hidan and build up some electricity to slightly electrified Hidan. Hidan yelped "Ow!" and he glared at Thunder while rubbing his tushy where Thunder sparked him. "Was that really fuckin' necessary, mutt?"

Thunder growled at him once again. Thanerah quickly warned her husband "Hidan, I wouldn't get on his real bad side."

Hidan sighed heavily and mumbled while looking away angrily "Fine…"

Thanerah explained to them "Thunder has gone through the Despair's Den before and I think he can take us to the village that Hidan mentioned."

"Really?" asked both of them in unison.

"Yeah, but we have to be quiet. Thunder said that there are Ukrahs lurking in there with high hearing senses."

"Tell us what's new?" asked Tagor unsurprisingly.

* * *

><p>The group was following Thunder on a trail in the Despair's Den swamp. Hidan was walking beside his wife so he could ask her "How far is it?"<p>

Thanerah shrugged her shoulders "You should be asking Thunder, since he's the one who's leading the way."

Hidan groaned deeply and mumbled to her "But I can't fucking speak to him like you do, Tha. Help me out here."

Thanerah smirked softly then asked Thunder "Hey Thunder?"

*[_Hmm_?]*

"How far are we now?"

*[_Not so far now. We're almost there_]*

Thanerah answered Hidan "We're almost there."

Hidan sighed in relief "That's good. I need a fucking shower."

Her smirk widened and she leaned towards him "Mind if I join you?"

Hidan smirked widely as well with his eyes twinkling with mischievous "You don't need to fucking ask."

Tagor rolled his eyes while feeling a little sick *Okay, I'm definitely gonna sleep far away from their room. Argh…I don't feel so good…*

Thunder stopped which made the others to stop as well but they could see a small village being protected by a barrier that looked like a hive's nest. "We're here…" mumbled Thanerah as she stared at the village.

"Yeah…" They turned their heads when they heard some Ukrahs nearby from behind. "We should keep moving. They're getting close."

Thanerah and Tagor nodded in agreement. Tagor suggested "We should run to get there faster."

Nobody didn't say anything as the two werewolves phased into their wolf forms and the group quickly ran down the hill towards the village as the Ukrah's wailing were getting louder from behind.


	98. Glad

6.55PM, the sun was setting on the horizon and the swamp/forest was getting even darker than before. Thanerah could hear some unknown animals croaking and wailing as they embrace the incoming darkness of the night as it approaches in a matter of minutes. She and the others had no idea how long they'll reach the village, but she feared that they'll reach there after dark. And after dark is a very dangerous time, especially when you're outside with a bunch of Ukrahs hunting you down.

Thunder suddenly stopped when a large rock wall blocked their path which they had taken. Hidan slowed down as he stared at the rock wall in disbelief and he cursed loudly "Fuck!" he looked over his shoulder to look at the path they've taken and he couldn't see anything because it was dark but he could feel the ground thumping from afar and hear some Ukrahs coming towards them. Hidan cursed one more time "Okay, we're really fucked!" He grabbed his scythe/sword from his back and went into fighting stance in scythe mode while facing where the Ukrahs were approaching.

Wolf Thanerah growled as she got into fighting stance with her body getting really tense, along with her brother and Thunder. Suddenly, the first Ukrah pounced out of the darkness towards Hidan but he quickly cut it in half horizontally. "One down…" Hidan mumbled to himself as some of the Ukrah's blood was spilled on him. Soon, more Ukrahs appeared and some of them were big, small and some were different kinds but nonetheless, they're Ukrahs and they intend to eat them; including Thunder who is definitely doesn't seem to be the same kind as them.

One Ukrah pounced towards Thanerah but she dodged it quickly and swiftly bitten its neck hard and swung it to the side while having a big chunk of meet of its neck hanging from her mouth. The Ukrah she bitten dropped down when it landed but she was soon tackled by another Ukrah but it was smaller.

"Thanerah!" cried out Hidan before he blocked an attack from a big Ukrah.

Wolf Thanerah growled up at the Ukrah that attacked her and quickly used her fangs and claws to get it off her. Tagor appeared and tackled the Ukrah to the side. Thanerah got back on her feet and saw Tagor biting the Ukrah's neck off.

Soon Hidan appeared by her side while half of his body was covered in dark blood and his scythe dripping a lot of it. "Thanerah, are you all right?" he asked her while putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded to him before she pushed him away before an Ukrah pounced past them of where Hidan used to be. Hidan quickly stood up from the ground, raised his scythe and chopped the Ukrah's head off in one swift movement but more Ukrahs were pouring in. Hidan cursed loudly "Shit! They're coming in like fuckin' cockroaches!"

Thanerah growled at the new Ukrahs until suddenly they heard something loud buzzing above them with the wind picking up rapidly that caused nearly everyone to swirl from the hard wind. Everyone looked up to see a ship above them. Soon, the bottom hatch was opened and soldiers were coming down. They landed on the ground with ease and quickly shoot at the Ukrahs as some of them were retreating.

When the Ukrahs were gone with a few dead bodies lying around, one of the soldiers turned to face Hidan. "This is a restricted area. What are you people doing here?" he demanded with their faces hidden in their helmets.

Hidan answered him "We're here for an important mission. We just want to get into the village."

"You have to have a better reason for me to spare your lives."

"Tch, like we can fuckin' die."

"What?" he asked in surprise.

Hidan answered him with a confident smirk "We're Jashinists."

"Ah…that crazy bloodthirsty religion bunch." He said with some ease, surprisingly. He turned to his team "They have the right to pass."

"Bu-But sir!" one of them protested "How can you tell that they're telling the truth? They could be lying!"

"They have the symbols of their religion and they would have been dead already if they weren't. Jashinists can kill Ukrahs without the AU energy."

Thanerah and Tagor phased into their human forms and the soldiers went high alert. "Werewolves?" mumbled the leader in amusement and surprise.

Tagor asked him with a gruff "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

The leader simply replied "Nope."

"Hmf…"

* * *

><p>Then the Leader said to the pilot through his mask walkie-talkie "All right, bring her down." The pilot replied something back to the leader and soon the ship was slowly landed on the ground so everyone can climb aboard and fly safely to the village.<p>

Thanerah was sleeping on her husband's shoulder while they were flying over the swamp towards the village safely. The soldiers who saved them said that the fly beasts have a fear towards flying ships with loud sounds so that draws them away and they don't fly around sunset. Hidan was watching his wife sleeping until he heard the Leader's voice who was sitting across him with his helmet's still intact.

"You're quite a long way from home, Jashinist. What brings you here to Swalogus?"

"Is that what the fuckin' village is called?"

"Apparently so, but you didn't answer my question."

"Do I really have to fucking answer?"

The Leader chuckled and said to him while leaning forward with his elbows resting on his bended knees. "You really have a dirty mouth, you know? I don't know if you're girlfriend over here likes it."

"FYI, she doesn't mind me swearing and she's not my girlfriend, she's my wife."

"Oh…" then he glanced at Tagor who was tense with his arms crossed on his chest, his eyes looking at the floor since he got on board while sitting next to Thanerah and the other was Thunder. "And who is he?"

"He's my wife's brother."

"Ah…and what about..." he glanced at Thunder "…the Ukrah?"

"You mean Thunder?" asked Hidan as he glanced at Thunder as well. He glanced back at the leader "He's a companion. Well, a friend to my wife over here. She and Thunder have a connection."

The leader looked at Hidan "You don't say…"

Then the pilot said through the head speakers "We're going to land soon so buckle up your seat belts everybody."

Hidan grabbed Thanerah's shoulder to softly shake her awake as he said "Tha? Wake up." Thanerah fluttered her eyes open awake and she asked Hidan with a groan.

"Wh-What?"

"We're going to land soon, so buckle up."

"What? No-!" she was cut off when she suddenly felt the ship shaking when it landed and she had to grab Hidan to keep herself from falling or stumbling forward. When the shaking of the ship finally stopped, she glared at Hidan "You couldn't wake me up sooner?"

Hidan shrugged his shoulders in a lazy matter "You weren't quick enough."

"That's a pitiful excuse."

"Hey, at least I fuckin' try."

The soldiers unbuckled themselves and the leader said to them "Right, before you meet my superior, we should run through some tests on you."

"Tests?" asked Thanerah.

"Yes, you all must know the protocol when you're entering through other barriers when you have been to the outside world. We can't all be too careful; you may not know when the Ukrah's infections have gone through your blood stream that will cause mutation and bring destruction within the barrier if it's unknown."

Thanerah narrowed her eyes at him "All right, you've made your point." *Don't need to get a smart-ass…bastard.*

Hidan stood up from his seat and said to the leader "Don't worry, my wife has gone through this only once. She's originally from the shinobi realm."

"Ah, that explains it."

Thanerah huffed as she crossed her arms on her chest while giving the leader a dirty unpleasant looked "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…"

Hidan warned him "Be aware of my wife, she's not as sweet looking as you may fuckin' think."

"I'm entirely aware of that. But thanks for the warning."

The back door of the ship was opened and everyone was walking through the ship parking lot to the testing chamber; just like back in Hanatul City. The leader said to them "Follow me." The group followed the leader across the platform of mechanic robots doing the hard work of rebuilding on some damaged ships, moving in large containers, putting in fresh engines; all the works.

They entered the test chamber and Thanerah could see the soldiers who saved them were getting scanned one-by-one by a 360 degree orange color hologram while they have to stand in the middle of the dark room. The one who were controlling the machines was sitting behind a thick glass with holographic screens in front of him and he was wearing some white uniform with a bored expression on his face.

He scanned through the entire soldiers and he classified them clean. Next was the leader who took his helmet off to. Thanerah could tell that he was in his early 30s, with short brown hair, dark brown eyes and a small scar across his cheek. He went next and after some scanning, everything suddenly turned red and high alert. The leader quickly asked the controller "Wh-What's going on?"

"Captain!" exclaimed some of the soldiers and the captain was grasped by machine arms as the controller said.

"You've made contact with an Ukrah, sir. Please remain calm. Initiating treatment shield." One of the machine arms injected something in his neck and he soon got unconscious.

"Captain!" exclaimed one of the soldiers and one of them tried to reach him but the others held **her** back.

"No, Tia!"

Thanerah quickly asked the controller "What level is he?"

"Code blue but the shield will only hold the Ukrah particles in 2 and half minutes."

Thanerah glanced at the unconscious captain, the worrying team, and then look back to the controller. "We need to treat him, NOW."

"I'm sorry but that's impossible. We're transport him into the treatment facility."

"There's no time for that!" she glanced at a familiar treatment room next door but there was nobody in there, but that didn't stop Thanerah, considering that she had been training as a medic under Dr. Raze for nearly a year now. "I'll treat him; bring him to the treatment room next door, now!"

"You have exp-!"

Hidan cut him off with a loud shout "Just let my wife fix the captain for fuck's sake! You want to chit-chat until he fucking dies?"

The controller flinched but quickly pressed a few buttons to release the captain. Tagor and one of the soldier's caught the unconscious captain before he could hit the ground and they brought him into the treatment room next door. Everything opened up when they entered "Get him on the table" ordered Thanerah as she got behind the controllers. Tagor and the soldier quickly placed the captain on the table.

Thanerah activate the machines and the captain's body treatment shield appeared above him. Thanerah asked the controller "How much times does he have?"

"Not enough. When he reaches code red, the Ukrah particles will spread."

Thanerah quickly started to press some buttons on the holographic screen "Locating the particles now…" she scanned through the captain's body and easily found it. The machine showed the infection of the Ukrah particles in an orb and everyone was staring at it in disgust.

"Shit, it's huge…"

Thanerah quickly pressed a few buttons "Activating bio laser." A laser emerged from above and went over the captain. Thanerah carefully grabbed the hologram controller of the laser and carefully cut the particles apart while the air in the room was getting intense.

"Come on…" muttered one of the soldiers, as they stared at their captain worriedly.

Thanerah was doing well and she was nearly done but it suddenly disappeared with an error appearing on the holographic screen. "Shit, where the fuck did it go?"

"You lost it?" exclaimed the controller.

Thanerah quickly started to scan the captain and went in deeper. "Tracking…"

"There's no time, you're going to lose him!"

"Tracking…"

"Damn it, his treatment shield is failing!"

Hidan couldn't take it anymore and shouted at the controller "Shut the fuck up! My wife is busy, so shut that annoying mouth of yours or I'll do it for you!"

"Found it" said Thanerah as she finally found the remaining particles. She quickly terminated it but the last remaining particles were tricky to exterminate because of how fast it was moving around. If she missed, she could risk a severe injury to the captain that could cause him his death.

Then she finally took the risk and managed to get the last particle terminated just as the treatment shield's affect wore off. Everyone sighed heavily in relief as the captain was slowly regaining consciousness. Hidan appeared on her side and whispered to her "Nice work, babe."

Thanerah smiled widely at him "You should thank Dr. Raze. It's a good thing I'm a Mist."

"Yeah, I really don't pay much attention with the fucking medical work. Not really my forte."

"You know, I really can't imagine you as a medic to be honest. It's probably for the best." She patted his brick-like chest.

He arched a brow at her and asked "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Thanerah opened her mouth to answer but soon a soldier appeared in front of the couple but he was facing more towards Thanerah. "Thank you for saving the Captain. We owe you."

Thanerah smiled politely "You're welcome. I'm glad to help."


	99. Worthless

The controller cleared his throat to get everyone's attention but he was looking at Thanerah and the rest. "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to scan you as well."

Thanerah sighed heavily then she turned to her companions "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Tagor groaned deeply and mumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms on his chest "I hate getting scan. It makes my skin crawl."

"Well that's thoughtful of you" Thanerah said to him sarcastically as they walked to the next room where they're about to be scan. Hidan went first and he looked annoyed when he was being scanned.

Tagor glared at his sister while they were waiting for their turn. "Don't be a smart ass, Thanerah."

"Come on, bro. I was just having fun with you. What's the harm in that?"

He asked "My feelings?"

Thanerah softly scoffed "Don't get all sensitive, brother."

"I'm not being sensitive. I mostly feel offended."

"Tch"

Hidan walked out of the scanner and the controller said "Next."

Thanerah and Tagor glanced at each other. "You go" he said to Thanerah as he nodded towards the scanner. Thanerah smirked at her brother but proceed into the scanner. She relaxed when the machine scanned her and the result was green.

"All right, next."

She walked to the 'safe' room and stood beside Hidan while looking at her brother who looked a little nervous. He took in a deep breath and entered the scanner which leaves Thunder left. Tagor stood in the scanner very tensely and Thanerah could see his lips moving which could mean that he was telling himself to calm down as they machine was scanning him.

Once he was done, he entered the 'safe' room. He shuddered when he entered while Thanerah was smirking widely at him and her arms crossed on her chest. "Now then, it wasn't that bad now, was it?"

Tagor narrowed his eyes at her "Bite me."

Both Hidan and Thanerah chuckled. Thanerah realized that Thunder is still in the scanning room so she called out to him "Come on, boy!" He tried to enter the scanner but the controller shouted.

"I'm sorry, but he has to stay here! He's an Ukrah and Ukrahs are forbidden to enter the barrier cities!"

"It's not really necessary! I'll take full responsibility!" protested Thanerah.

"You don't have the authorization to bring this Ukrah into the city. I can't allow that to happen!"

Hidan barged in the argument "You don't have to fuckin' worry about your superior! I'll take full responsibility instead!"

"I'm sorry but who are you?" asked the controller with narrowed eyes.

Hidan was going to answer but the captain barged into the argument "He is Hidan, son of the High Priest Odan. He has the authorization to proceed that includes the Ukrah."

"Um…" the controller was speechless as he stared at the captain. Hidan smirked widely at the controller until he sighed heavily in defeat. "Very well…" he pressed a few buttons on the holographic screen and the second doors were open for Thunder to pass through.

"Thunder!" exclaimed Thanerah happily as she embraced Thunder. He licked her face while Hidan nodded thanks to the Captain and he returned the gesture.

Hidan asked the captain "How did you know me?"

"I've heard some old legends by your name. I heard that you've lead the last remaining defenses against the armies of the Natoku. I've heard it from my grandfather when I was just a little boy."

Thanerah smiled widely at Hidan while he was grinning nervously at the captain. "Oh yeah?" he asked with a hint of gratitude in his voice. Thanerah stood beside him and softly nudged his rib with her elbow and he only grinned at her.

Thanerah joked with the captain "Don't give my husband too much credit. He thinks about himself more easily than you may think."

Hidan continued to grin while the captain let out a small chuckle. When Hidan figured when she said, his grin dropped and he softly glared at his wife "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? That doesn't sound so fucking nice."

"Come on, honey. You're a masochist." She said to him while patting his chest.

"You know, that fucking excuse is getting tired."

"But it's true!"

The captain cleared his throat to get the couple's attention, when they turned their heads to look at him he said to them "After you're done having your little argument, I'll take you to my superior."

Thanerah quickly apologized "Right, sorry about that."

* * *

><p>The captain himself led the small group through the long metallic corridors and Thanerah haven't seen a single person when they entered the corridors. She asked "Where's everybody?"<p>

"Its work hours right now" answered the captain casually.

"Ah…"

The captain stopped in front of two metal doors and stand on the side. "This is as far as I could go. My superior is expecting you."

"He's expecting us?" asked Thanerah with a hint of surprise in her voice "He knew that we were going to be here?"

"I'm sorry but I informed him while you were getting scanned."

"Right…"

The captain saluted to them "It's nice to meet you. I'll be waiting here when you're done."

"Thanks"

The doors opened and the team went in. The room was dark but there was a single lamp on and there was a sight of the city right behind the desk. Someone was sitting on the arm chair but its back was facing them. The doors closed behind them and the security door rooms turned from green to red, keeping sure that it's locked tight.

"Welcome to Swalogus…" said a deep voice from the arm chair. Soon it was turned around to reveal a man with black short slick back hair with onyx eyes while wearing a black uniform. He could be gothic too but he didn't really seem to be that gothic. Thanerah felt Hidan suddenly went tense so she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes to see him staring at the man in shock.

"Pierce…?"

He looked at Hidan "It's been a long time, Hidan. Far too long. And it's **General** Pierce for you, General Hidan."

Hidan growled deeply while his hands were clenching so tightly. "You fucking bastard…"

"Ouch, that's what I get from someone who I haven't seen for nearly – oh, what was that? – Oh right! A decade?"

"That doesn't change any fucking thing from the last time!"

"Come on, Hidan. It was inevitable. **Someone **had to blow up that damn pitiful jail. Everything was out of control. Hey, at least you're still alive, doesn't that count?"

Hidan stepped forward, intending to strangle him across the table but Thanerah saw it coming. She quickly blocked his path and pressed her hands on his chest while softly shaking her head to him "No, don't, Hidan." Hidan growled deeply but obeyed then took a step back but he was glaring hard at Pierce.

"You damn son of a bitch! I fucking barely escaped with my life and you blew up the fucking ship while my team was still inside!"

"Hey, sacrifices must be made at that mission, whatever means necessary and I did just that. You're in a religion that has to have a lot of sacrifices so you must have understood better than I do, really."

"Stop making these fucking pitiful excuses! Someday, you're going to be fucking punished for what you've done and I'll be smiling down at your corpse when that day comes!"

"Ooh, touching. That's really cold for you to say something like that, Hidan but I expected as much from you. No doubt about it." He said with so much confidence with a smirk plastered on his face as he leaned on his arm chair and crossed his fingers together. As if he was toying with Hidan without even trying. Thanerah could tell that Hidan wasn't thinking anything but giving Pierce a good beating but she didn't want them to get kicked out so quickly, yet.

She went near his ear to whisper "Love, please calm down. You can have your fight with him **after** I find my target."

Hidan slightly pulled away so he could look at her in the eyes, he growled softly to her so only she could hear it "Can't it wait until I kill this fuckin' bastard? I've wanted to torture him slowly and painfully for years."

"Please, we just got here. I don't want to be kicked out…just yet."

Hidan looked into her eyes for a moment then sighed heavily in defeat "All right. I guess I can live until then."

Pierce arched a brow at Thanerah and asked "And who's your lady friend?" in his voice, there was a hint of…interest which neither Thanerah nor Hidan liked. Tagor glared at Pierce threatening while Thunder was softly growling at him dangerously.

Hidan protectively wrapped an arm around Thanerah's shoulder and growled at Pierce with so much force than he intended to but he couldn't help it "You don't need to fucking know her. It's none of your fucking business."

"It is my business, Hidan. After all, you're all under my responsibility, hence I have the power to whether kick you out of the city or throw you in jail in a crime of assault. Take your pick. Choose wisely, you know how I can be, Hidan."

Hidan cursed under his breath while glaring hard at Pierce. *Tch…asshole…* He growled as he answered him "She's my wife."

"She's your wife? Really? She looks way beyond your taste, Hidan. Never thought you ended up with someone like her." He said as he was looking at her up and down with interest twinkling in his mischievous eyes. It made her utterly uncomfortable.

Thanerah thought as she softly glared at him *Okay, I don't like this guy. He's creepy. No, way beyond creepy.*

Hidan growled at Pierce threateningly. "Hey, we're only here to look for someone." He said while still growling, immediately want to go straight to the point.

Pierce pulled his eyes away from Thanerah, finally and asked Hidan "What? You didn't come to see me? Ouch, I'm hurt."

"Don't play all fucking sensitive, Pierce. Just tell us where Tsukon Borochah is."

"Tsukon Borochah…?" mumbled Pierce as he rubbed his chin in deep thought while diverting his eyes away from the group. He looked back at the group with a hard glare this time and he leaned on his arm chair once gain. "Sorry, can't help you. That name doesn't ring any bells."

"Well fine, we'll just ask through the city until we find him."

"I'm not sure if that will do you any good. If I don't know, they don't know."

"So, you fucking know everthing?"

"Pretty much. After all, I am in charge of this city."

Tagor scoffed as he looked at the so-called city behind him "You call this a city? Sure it has some high buildings here and there but it's also part of the environment. It's more like a domain than a city to me."

Pierce frowned, deeply, while looking at Tagor wryly "And, you are?"

"You don't need to know my name."

"Hmm…" he turned his eyes to Hidan "…you need to teach this pup some lessons, Hidan. You're getting soft."

Tagor immediately felt annoyed and he growled at him like a wolf "Say what?"

Tagor wanted nothing but to tackle the man down and devour him, but Thanerah quickly blocked his way from Pierce. "Please, we don't want to make any trouble so calm down!"

"Hmm, you're a smart girl. It's about time Hidan found someone intelligent, he needs it. Unlike I do."

Hidan growled at him while glaring hard at Pierce. He quickly appeared right in front of his desk and grabbed the front of his collar to bring his face close to his. Thanerah cried out "Hidan!" but he didn't listen to her this time.

"Don't play with your fucking games with me, Pierce. I'm not who I was before. If anything happens to my wife or anyone else who matters to me, I won't hesitate to kill you myself. You're just fucking lucky that your title is protecting you from me to kill you."

Pierce just smirked widely at him and asked him "Then what stopped you before? You had so many opportunities back then."

"That was a fucking mistake. I should have killed you when I had the chance but…before I knew what your real intentions were, I actually considered you as a friend."

"…hmf. You're really getting soft, Hidan. You're just damn lucky that your father is the High Priest; that gave you an easy ticket of becoming a General." Hidan growled, immediately consumed by hatred while glaring hard at him. Pierce quickly and roughly pulled away from Hidan's grasp and composed his clothes properly while staring at him nonchalantly. "Leave, now. I have some unfinished business and you're in the way."

Hidan growled at him. Thanerah quickly appeared by Hidan's side and she wrapped her arms around his arm. "Hidan, let's go. Now." She slowly tugged him away from Pierce and towards the door.

"I would listen to the lady, Hidan. She is right, after all."

Hidan couldn't stop glaring at him then finally diverted his eyes away from him when they exited the dark office but he growled under his breath "Worthless bastard…"


	100. Drink

**Author's Note: **

Why, I definitely did not expect this to go this far. I thought it would end under 90 or so, but I guess I got more ideas than I thought. Should it be a good thing or a bad thing? Should I re-write my Kakashi love stories like I did with Hidan's? Hmm, so many questions are going through my mind, yet I intend to ignore them. Oh well, time will tell. Thanks to those who send me their feedback and the good rates, damn I love them both. You know the motto; too lazy to write them now. Ciao!

* * *

><p>The electronic doors closed behind them and Thanerah soothed her husband "Hidan, please calm down." He immediately went tense and shot his eyes to her in a death glare.<p>

"Calm myself! That fucking bastard abandoned me to die!" he shouted at her face. She winced when he shouted at her and pulled away from him while looking at him in fear. She hated it when he's mad at her and she tried her best not to make him so mad at her. When Hidan realized what he had done, his expression softened and he quickly apologized while bringing her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to that to you."

Thanerah buried her face in his chest but she mumbled "It's all right. I understand."

Tagor softly scoffed and tear his eyes away from the couple "You people are hopeless…" he mumbled under his breath. Thunder just sat there while watching the couple then turned his head to look down at the left corridor and see the Captain leaning against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest.

He turned his head to the team and asked them "Are you done yet? Aren't you hungry for dinner?"

When Thanerah heard the word 'dinner' her stomach growled loudly, getting everyone's attention. She blushed furiously from embarrassment and she buried her face in her husband's chest to prevent anyone from seeing it. Hidan was grinning like a maniac to his shy wife then he turned his head to the Captain "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>The Captain stopped in front of another spare room door "And this is yours." Tagor already got a room of his own and unfortunately, Thunder has to stay with him after some rough persuasion. Hidan nodded thanks to the Captain, he saluted to the couple then left quietly.<p>

The couple entered the room they were given and the lights smoothly illuminated. Thanerah observed the room as she mumbled "Hmm…I guess it's all right."

"Yeah, I've seen worse. Trust me."

Thanerah walked towards the Queen-size bed and sat on the edge of it while feeling the fabric. "Oh, it's soft…" she mumbled with a small sigh and lied down on it. Soon, Hidan appeared in front of her while looking down at her with a wide smirk on his face and his palms resting on the sides of his hips. Thanerah arched a brow at him "What?"

Hidan's smirk widened then he was crawling over her on the bed. "You know, it's been a while since we made love…" he said huskily as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

Thanerah's eyes widened as she blushed "Oh…"

Hidan crashed his lips on Thanerah and he didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue into her. She moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck while Hidan was already undressing her.

* * *

><p>"Are you still hungry?" asked Hidan as he was lying beside his wife on the bed in nude. She was also naked with sweat covering their bodies and she was still catching her breath.<p>

"Ju-Just hold on a minute, will you?" she asked him through panting.

Hidan chuckled with pride then wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her close to him with their bodies pressed together. "You make me very happy, you know that?" he mumbled to her while resting his head beside hers.

Thanerah made a small laugh as she pushed some of her damp hair away from her face "I-I aim to please."

He smirked at her then closed his eyes for a while to take a small nap. Thanerah glanced at her husband and smiled widely. She whispered to him as she rested her head on the pillow "You make me happy as well, 'night my love."

Thanerah was going to sleep but she felt some movement from Hidan then felt her hand being grasped. She slightly opened her eyes to see his hand holding hers with their fingers intertwined. She smiled widely and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Thanerah woken up in the middle of the night, she yawned softly then glanced at the clock on the night stand to see that it was only 11.25 PM. She yawned once more, sat up and stretched her arms into the air. She glanced down at her side to see the space empty. *Hidan's up.*<p>

Soon, she heard her phone ringing. "Huh?" she quickly went to the edge of the bed and looked down to see her phone lying on the floor with her clothes. "Tch…" she quickly grabbed the phone and answered it "Yes?"

"Thanerah? It's me, Tagor."

"Tagor? What do you want?"

He said to her sarcastically "Wow, that's a nice greeting."

"Sorry," she rubbed her eyes to keep herself awake "I just woke up. What's the problem?"

"I found some info on your target; apparently he moves around a lot but hides really well. Especially from the dick-face Pierce."

"Is Thunder with you?"

"Of course he's with me!"

"Okay, okay, I was just checking. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Eternity Lounge. I'll meet you there."

"All right."

The line ended and she closed her phone. "Hidan!" she called out as she started to grab her clothes from the floor and changed. She realized that Hidan's clothes were gone as well. *Of course they're gone! It's not like he's going to walk around the city naked!* she thought.

Then the bathroom door was opened and Hidan came out all fresh and clean. When he saw his wife, he greeted her "Hey babe."

"Hey…" she put her sleeves on and said to Hidan "My brother just called. He found some info on my target."

"That's good." He said casually as he walked towards the basket of fruits and took an apple to chew on. "Where the fuck is he?"

"At the Eternity Lounge."

"Hmm…I think I know where to find that."

"You've been in this city before?"

"Only once, that was when I first met Pierce…" Thanerah could see that he was thinking about the past and saw his hands turning into a fist and it crushed the apple in his hand. Thanerah quickly grabbed a nearby towel and cleaned his hand with it. When his hands were cleaned she looked up to him.

"You know, you can tell me anything."

He sighed heavily in defeat but grasped her hand quite quickly. She was quite startled when he did so but he was holding her hand gently. "I'll tell you soon enough, but for now we have to kill this fucker before he moves again."

"R-Right…"

* * *

><p>She had no idea how Hidan could remember the city's route when he only came here one time. Thanerah was already confused of where they were going, she can't even remember what road she was on, even though there were signs they were in different languages that she couldn't understand or ever seen it before. Thanerah tightened her hold around his arm and asked him "How do you know your way around here?"<p>

He smirked at her and replied "The signs."

She made a click sound with her tongue "Don't give me that crap, Hidan. You can read that weird language, can't you?"

"Hey, been living for centuries. After all, this is where I was originally born."

"What? This city?"

"No, this world. I only went to the Shinobi realm as a vacation. Joining the Akatsuki was just part of the fucking fun."

"But anyway, are we almost there?"

"Yeah, just up the stairs at the corner."

* * *

><p>Thanerah saw her brother relaxing on one of the long couches while Thunder was on the ground, waiting. Tagor stopped drinking his drink when he saw his sister and brother-in-law entering the lounge. He waved his hand to them to get their attention. They saw him immediately and strode across the dark room towards him while getting some stares from the other customers but the couple ignored them at best.<p>

Tagor opened his arms to them as a welcoming gesture "Welcome to the Eternity Lounge!"

Hidan didn't seem to be amused and immediately went straight to the point "Cut the crap, Tagor. Tell us, where is Tsukon?"

"You're grouchy, what the hell happened? You argued or something?"

Thanerah scolded him "Tagor!"

"Sheesh, chillax you two. I was only playing around a bit. You two don't have a sense of humor, do you?"

"**Tagor**!" scolded Thanerah and Hidan in unison.

He held his hand up in defense "Easy you two, sheesh. What got you two on the leach?" he mumbled as he stared at the couple. "At least have a drink then you can hear me out of what I got, okay?"

Hidan and Thanerah glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They joined Tagor and Thunder. Hidan called out to the waitress "Two Killers!" The waitress nodded as she was collecting some empty glasses from an unoccupied table then went straight to the bar.

"Two Killers?" asked Thanerah with an arched brow at Hidan as he rested his arms on the head of the couch.

"Don't worry, babe. It's a nice fucking drink which I think you'll like."

"It has that name for a reason, Hidan." Growled Tagor.

"Come on, it's not really that heavy, Tagor."

"Yeah, but I drank only one and I was drunk as hell; I only get drunk after 6 beers, Hidan."

"Then you're a fucking wuss."

"What the hell, Hidan!"

"You fucking heard me: once a wuss, always a wuss."

Tagor growled at him like a wolf and Thanerah could see a killing spree twinkling in his eyes. "You're lucky that sister loves you, or else I would have thrown you out of the building already!"

Thanerah barged in "Enough you two! You're acting like children, AGAIN!"

They immediately stopped when they saw the waitress standing before them while holding the couple's drinks. "I'm sorry, but here are your drinks." She placed them on the table quickly and strode away from them. Could her feet get away any faster?

Thanerah growled at the two men before grabbing her drink. She was going to drink some but Hidan quickly stopped her by grabbing her wrist quickly. "Babe, slow down. It's a real killer. Take a few sips first."

Thanerah looked inside the clear liquid drink with an orange umbrella, small green stones at the bottom and a piece of lemon on the glass. She swirl the drink a bit as Hidan released her wrist while watching her with Tagor. Thanerah hesitated then took a few sips. When the burning sensation quickly got on her throat, she coughed and said to them "I-It burns!"

Hidan let out a loud laugh and he took some sips of his drunk casually "Take it slow, babe. It's a Killer."

Thanerah coughed softly and softly glared at her husband "Next time, I order my own drink."


	101. Enough?

**BEWARE: a bit of OOC in here, but we really don't know what Hidan's past now do we? So I'm going to make one for him. Hidan originally belongs to Kishimoto AKA Naruto. Reviews would be nice, thanks. And thanks to those who did.**

* * *

><p>Thanerah finished her drink rather quickly. She tried her best to ignore the burning sensation on her throat and shut her eyes tightly to prevent any small tears to escape. It was nearly unbearable but she managed to, somehow. Hidan finished his drink an hour ago and was now on his second glass of beer. He glanced at his wife with a smirk on his face and said to her "Are you all right, babe? You look fucking sick."<p>

Tagor growled at him after drinking some of his first glass of beer "Don't joke like that to my sister."

Hidan's smirk was replaced by a deep frown and he asked him "How many fucking times do we have to do this, Tagor? Is this part of your fucking habit as well?"

"What?"

"We always fucking argued about she is being your sister but she is also my wife. I can do whatever the fuck I want to do with her! She's not fucking complaining, is she?"

Tagor was going to say something, but Thanerah beat him to the punch "Stop it you two! You're both giving me a damn headache!" She groaned as she held her head with her eyes closed with a painful wincing expression on her face. "Shit…"

She felt an arm wrapped around her shoulder and it brought her close to his body. She laid her head on Hidan's chest as he whispered to her "Take a small nap, babe. I'll wake you up in an hour or two."

She didn't bother to reply and just sighed softly as she was consumed by darkness. While she was sleeping, Hidan asked Tagor "Now, tell me about Tsukon."

Tagor stopped bringing his beer halfway to his lips "What? Now?" he asked while glancing at his sister. "Shouldn't we wait until she wakes up? After all, the target is hers."

"I don't give a fuck. I'll let her to kill the fucking bastard but I'm gonna help her find him. I want to get out of here ASAP."

Tagor arched a brow at him. Then he leaned towards Hidan while resting his elbows on his knees. "Because of Pierce?" he asked Hidan out of curiosity. Hidan glanced down at his sleeping wife. He couldn't help it when he brought his hand up to caress her cheek softly with the back of his fingers. She sighed softly from his touch but she continued to sleep and he continued to caress her cheek softly with affection. Tagor just watched with acknowledgment of acceptance and asked Hidan once again "You're afraid that Pierce will try to get to her?"

Hidan flinched and he immediately stopped caressing Thanerah's cheek. He softly glared at him and growled "To hell that I'm fucking afraid of Pierce. I would kill him if he gets even near Thanerah."

Tagor nodded in approval "Good." He relaxed on the couch and drank some of his beer while Hidan was keeping an eye on him. "I hate that Pierce guy. I already knew that he's a dick when I first saw him."

"I wish I saw that when I first met him, but I was too fucking blind to see what his real intentions were years ago."

"…what happened between you and Pierce?"

Hidan's eyes darken when the memory was going through his mind; he could hear the painful screams and faces from his team on the day. He lost his team who he considered to be more than a comrade. They were his friends. Now, they're dead because of Pierce and he hated him for it and may never forgive him for that. Hidan answered Tagor with a growl without meaning too, but he was just so consumed by the terrible memory. Sure, he has lived for centuries but it was something that was hard for Hidan to forget. "I don't want to fucking talk about it, Tagor. Just leave it be."

Tagor just arched a brow at him with an unimpressed expression "Don't give me that damn crap, Hidan. Eventually, you'll tell my sister and she'll tell me so I won't have to ask you, because you'll just be piss off as you are now. So, just tell me the story and get it done already."

Hidan sighed heavily as he leaned on the couch but he didn't try to move much, so Thanerah wouldn't wake up. She softly sighed and snuggled on his chest. "Are you sure you really want to fucking hear this? This is a long one." He warned Tagor with an arched brow. Seriously, he's not really good at telling stories but he remembered that day really well. It really scarred his mind and for some reason, he felt relief when Tagor nodded. Willing to hear his story out.

"I have the time in the world," he nodded towards Thanerah "until she wakes up and is ready to go."

Hidan chuckled down at his sleeping wife. "If you insist…"

* * *

><p>Years ago, before Hidan left to take a break in the shinobi realm, he was assigned a top secret mission that was given by his father. Hidan was at the ship deck and was adjusting his armor while the rest of his team was just checking on the weapons they were given. Odan said that they were the best; he said that they were upgraded. Hidan glanced at his team members to see them chatting away endlessly while they were waiting for one more team member, Teeko. A new young member to the team and a young Jashinists; he's about 18 years-old.<p>

Hidan turned around so he can lean against the counter and he sighed heavily as he leaned his head back. *Fuc~k, where the hell is that fucking kid?* he asked himself, and a bit to Lord Jashin. Hidan hates to wait and he was thinking of carrying on the mission without the kid but Odan said to him strictly that he must bring the kid with him, since this is his first mission. *Screw him…* he growled mentally to his father then he said to the team "We're moving. Get on board!"

The team stopped to glance at their General "But sir, what about Teeko?" asked one of the team members.

"I don't give a fuck about that kid! He's not here and we've been waiting for him over a fucking hour, so we're leaving!" The team members glanced at each other for a while then started to board on the ship. Hidan was the last one and he was going to get on board until he suddenly heard a voice coming towards him.

"Wa-Wait!" Hidan stopped and looked to see the last member that they've been waiting for, Teeko. Hidan cursed softly as he got off the ship and was glaring at the new comer as he came, panting heavily and bend over with his hands resting on his knees while catching his breath.

"Where the fuck were you? We've been waiting for you over a fucking hour" growled Hidan as he crossed his arms on his chest while glaring down at the boy. Seriously, the boy should be thankful that Hidan is being merciful to him. Usually, he would just leave any member who is either late or lost or just plain pathetic to be in the team. The reason why he was being merciful today is because of his father, he threatened that he'll be punished if he leaves the kid behind. He hates it when he has to follow orders against his will, especially when it's not his way. But what can you do?

When the kid finally caught his breath, he looked up to Hidan and started to explain "I-I'm sorry, I got lost for a moment and my mother wanted me to do a small errand on the way here."

Hidan asked in annoyance "An errand? Couldn't you have done that **after** the bloody mission! We're in a tight fucking schedule and I'm fucking pissed off! If you're late one more time, I won't hesitate to blow holes into you! Are we clear!"

The kid trembled under Hidan's wrath but he quickly saluted him "Ye-Yes sir!"

Hidan took in a breather to calm himself and said to him more calmly "Good, now get on before I change my mind." The kid quickly walked around Hidan and got on board on the ship. Hidan smirked widely and quickly got on board as well then closed the hatch door. He tapped on the iron door to the pilot's room "All right, take us up!"

"All right" replied the pilot through the speakers and Hidan felt the ship being angled to the gate. He quickly grabbed the hanging handle while looking at his team. They were sitting on the benches quietly with their heads down, probably thinking in deep thought. It was hard to see their expressions because they were wearing helmets but he could tell that they were tense. So, Hidan asked them "Why are you all so fucking quiet?" They all turned their heads to him but nobody said a word. He arched a brow at them "Well?"

One of the team members nudged to the one next to him "Come on, Neel. Tell him."

"Tell me what?" asked Hidan, getting really impatient now. Seriously, he hates it when people are hiding things from him. It gets his blood boiling a bit while he was staring at Neel; the engineer of the team.

Neel hesitated for a moment and looked at the General "No disrespect sir, but why are we going to Swalogus?"

"You got a fucking problem with that?"

"Um…no…but…is it true that we're going to be accompany by another team from there? I heard that city is nothing but crawling traitors."

"I don't give a fuck of where you heard that information. But we got a job to do and that includes working with the Swalogus team. I'm not asking you all to become friends with them, just cooperate until this is over. Understood?"

"Yes sir…"

Hidan sighed heavily and grabbed his helmet that was sitting on his seat and put it on. The helmet turned on when he got it on and now he could see the scope scanning through the area, although there is no target yet. *This is going to be a long one…* he thought as he leaned his head back and relaxed for the moment.

* * *

><p>When the ship landed on the landing desk in Swalogus, Hidan stood up from his seat and said to the team "Neel and Vigor come with me. The rest of you stay here." Everyone nodded and two team members stood up from their seat with their weapons on their hands but they put them safely on their backs. Hidan opened the hatch door and was greeted by a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. You could say she's quite an attractive woman but Hidan saw the wedding ring. The husband must be either lucky or filthy rich but Hidan doesn't care.<p>

She bowed at Hidan and the other two. She greeted them with hospitality "Welcome to Swagolus. I am Lileth, assistant to General Marcus. I will be the one bringing you to him to meet the team."

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>The assistant brought Hidan and his men to the General's office but she stopped in front of it while standing at the side. "This is as far as I can go. He's waiting for you."<p>

"Thanks" said Hidan with a nod and she only smiled politely. Hidan entered the office with his men and the doors closed behind him before he heard a voice from before him.

"Finally, I was wondering what was taking you so long." The General was sitting behind his desk and he looked to be middle age with some streaks of white hair mix with his dark brown ones, he also got green eyes while wearing the uniform of a General.

Hidan quickly apologized "Yeah, sorry about that. Got a rookie that was late. Couldn't leave him though, orders are orders."

The General chuckled in amusement. "I see…" He leaned on his arm chair in a comfortable position "Wait a minute." He pressed something on the holographic screen and said "Barbra, can you send the team in?"

"Of course."

The old General relaxed on his arm chair and asked Hidan "So, how is Hanatul City so far? I've heard you got some problems with the Ukrahs around your area. Good luck on that."

"Ah, some killing spree here and there. But it's good training for my men."

"Good to hear that. I hope this has not made your High Priest depressed. Did he take some swift actions over this?"

Hidan slightly grimace when he heard the name 'High Priest' but he quickly shook the thought out of his mind. "He's making sure that weapons are made. The barrier is still operational and so on. Although, there have been some precautions of the barrier, lately."

"Oh, how so?" asked the old General.

"Well…a few of the barriers lost its power. We don't know why or how exactly, but our scientists quickly got it up and running. They're fixing the problem as we speak."

"And if that fails what then?"

"The High Priest will then take refuge in the sky. Far out from the Ukrah's reach."

The General asked again "Well yes but what about the flying Ukrahs? Certainly, you can't avoid that while you're in the sky."

"The High Priest plans for a electrify storm to camouflage the city from the Ukrahs, to be more precautious, we have Grand Guardians protecting in the storm."

"Hmm…the High Priest plans well ahead." He compliment as he nodded with a small smirk "And how is my old friend?"

"He's…fine."

The General arched a brow at Hidan's change tone of voice "You don't sound very enthusiastic. What's on your mind, son?"

"…It's nothing."

Soon the doors opened behind them and Hidan looked over his shoulder to the incoming team. The General introduced them "This is Team Fang. They will be accompanying your team for the mission. The one in charge of the team is Pierce."

Pierce stepped forward and Hidan couldn't see what he look like because he was wearing his helmet, as do the rest of his team. Pierce held a hand out to Hidan and he took the favor. It was a silent truce then the old General said to them "Now get moving. That Jail Keeper is not a really patient Kranja."

"So I've heard…" muttered Hidan under his breath. He turned to look at his two men "Come on, let's go. We're wasting time as it is."

* * *

><p>Everyone boarded on the ship once again and Hidan entered the pilot room since it was getting crowded behind. After the hatch door was closed and Hidan made himself comfortable on the second seat next to the pilot, he said to the pilot "Ready to go."<p>

"Finally. I really don't like this place."

"I know…it looks so fucking…"

"…gloomy." They both finished the sentence in unison. They both glanced at each other and shared a small laugh together. Once they were gone, Hidan sad to him "All right, enough with the games. It's time to get to the Shrillax."

The pilot pressed some things on the holographic screen and showed a map of the galaxy "Getting coordinates now."

(Sorry if any of you are thinking 'What the hell is this?' I've been watching through some Mass Effect 2 walkthrough and it blew my mind away. I can't help it. After all, this is a fantasy romance story, right?)

Hidan buckled himself onto his seat and said to the pilot "Whenever you're ready."

* * *

><p>The small ship landed on the deck in the Shrillax, the infamous grand ship of the Jashinists. It's well known to everyone and it was built with pride. Sure, Jashinists followed their old ways but the world has change over time and it mostly depended on technology than anything else, but the Jashinists tried their best to follow the ancient ways as much as possible and try to combine it with the new technology that was granted to them by time.<p>

Hidan was feeling quite old when he watched the world age but it was exhilarating to him. Though, he wished his decent family could see all of this. It's a shame really. Living for so long from a medieval time until now, the future. Hidan already lost count of how long he lived. He knew that it was centuries. But for how long?

Granted with immortality but he felt it wasn't enough. Somewhere, deep inside of him, he knew that there was something missing. Something that was eating out of him for centuries. But what? His thoughts were interrupted when the pilot tapped his shoulder. "Sir?"

Hidan snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked at the pilot "Wh-What?"

"We're here. You have to discuss the strategies with the team. Remember?"

"Right…just give me a minute. Will you?"

The pilot nodded "Of course." Then he left.

Hidan sighed heavily on his seat and continued to think. What the fuck is missing from his life? Sure, he could get what life could offer but what the fuck is he really looking for? Power? Money? Nobility? No, it wasn't those things, but he knew that it was something more important than those things, but what the fuck is it! It's really frustrating him and eating him out alive!

Hidan dug his hand deep in his armor and pulled out his Jashin pendant. "What the fuck am I doing? What the hell am I looking for?" he asked himself, or Lord Jashin.

He was quiet; expecting an answer from him. But heard nothing. He sighed heavily in defeat and put his rosary back inside the armor safely. He glanced outside the window and saw two people talking to each other. It was one of his men – because of the armor and the number on their right breast armor – and a woman who worked here on the deck. Hidan could tell that they were flirting, considering how close they were standing to each other. The soldier looked around to see if anyone was watching. Hidan was watching but he certainly did not see him! When the soldier was 'confirmed' that there was no one around – in his bloody sight! – He turned his attention to the girl, pulled his helmet up a bit to expose his lips and quickly leaned forward to kiss the girl.

That's it! That's the answer to Hidan's countless questions! But this is Hidan we're talking (or in my case (writing)) about! Hidan doesn't need to have someone to LOVE or to be LOVED. Someone to hold…someone to care…someone to – Oh my bloody Jashin, he's getting fantasies going through his mind! It's corrupting his blood-thirsty brain! Hidan's forbidden to fall in love with someone! He doesn't even have a mate! But damn…the word mate sounds nice to him…imagine what she co-No! Not again! This is going beyond his control! Lord Jashin wouldn't allow it! Sure, he is a match maker and it wondered Hidan of why he wasn't mated yet? Hmm, maybe Lord Jashin is either getting picky or he just doesn't give a shit of Hidan's needs. It's quite sad, really.

Hidan tore his eyes away from the kissing couple and stood up from his seat to walk out of the pilot room. When he got off to the deck, he could still see the couple kissing. Hidan rolled his eyes and stomped his way to them but they didn't seem to notice him. Hidan stopped right behind them and he cleared his throat to get their attention. The couple went tense when they heard him. The soldier immediately pulled away from his mate, pulled his helmet down and turned his head to face his General.

"Um…sir" he greeted nervously with a salute while his mate was blushing furiously.

She quickly bowed her head to Hidan as she apologized "Forgive me! I did not see you, sir!"

"I'll accept your fucking apology if you move your ass into the meeting room, now!" ordered Hidan to the soldier. He saluted to him once more before he scurried towards the meeting room, which leaves his mate with Hidan. When Hidan look back to the woman, he could see that she was trembling in fear of him. He sighed heavily "Now why the fuck are you trembling? Are you fucking scared of me or something?"

Her lips trembled as she spoke "Y-Yes…"

"You don't need to be fucking afraid of me. It's just that he can't be distracted at this time. You can both make-out as you want after he's done. All right?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good. Now get back to work." She didn't say a word and quickly scurried away to whatever business she was doing.

Hidan shook his head as he sighed then walked towards the meeting room to discuss the strategies with the team.


	102. Pierce!

**Sorry for the delay. I was busy doing other things and have been watching Dragon Age II lately. So interesting! Want to buy it! Anyway, you know what to do!**

* * *

><p>Hidan was writing some reports in his computer in his personal cabin while they were on their way to their destination. It would take about an hour or two to get there, but it would give Hidan some time to write some over time paper work. He really hated doing paperwork because it doesn't involve any blood or gore. That's just a downer of Jashinism. Soon, he heard someone entering his cabin. He stopped writing his report and look to see that it was one of his soldiers.<p>

"Cane? Is there something you need?" asked Hidan as he turned his seat to face his soldier. Cane is a good with technology. He could crack into the most difficult systems in the entire galaxy, if you could believe it. Some would call him insane or a techno geek. But Hidan saw so much potential and good use in him; that's how he got into the team. He was also relieved to have a break from his work; it was seriously straining his eyes.

After the doors were closed, Cane asked Hidan "You got a moment?"

"Yeah. Now, what the fuck is the problem?"

Cane wasn't surprised of Hidan's choice of words, because he was in his team for years now. He sat on the edge of the table while Hidan was staring at him strangely but he was waiting for him to say something. "It's just that…there's something strange about that captain Pierce. Someone I don't think I will trust."

Hidan arched a brow at him "And why the fuck is that? You've met him before or something?"

"No, it's…his eyes. I can see he's hiding something. And the others saw that too." He asked his General "How could you not see it, sir?"

Hidan sighed heavily in defeat then leaned forward to Cane "All right, I confessed that there is something bad in this fucker, but we have to work together to make this mission successful. We can't screw this mission up. Even if it means working with that horizon bastard."

Cane couldn't help to let out a big laugh. Soon, Hidan joined him. Their small laughter soon ceased and Cane said to him "All right, sir. Thanks for hearing me out."

Hidan nodded as he folded his fingers together "Anytime, but don't make it as a habit."

Cane chuckled as he got off the edge of the table and was walking out of the room but he quickly said to Hidan "I'll try!" Before the doors were closed. Hidan chuckled to himself as he turned around in his seat to face the computer.

He mumbled under his breath "Ah, good kid." Then he returned to work, much against to his will.

* * *

><p>Hidan was just done with his report and he let out a long relief sigh. "Argh, finally done…" then he heard the pilot from the speakers.<p>

"Sir, we're here. Your men will meet you at the deck."

After he pronounced that, Hidan got off his chair and looked outside. He could see the large ship that is also a jail for all criminals around the galaxy. Hidan would prefer to stay in Earth where he truly belongs. He doesn't like to go out in space that much, but Odan forced him to do so. Hidan sighed heavily *Well, time to go to fucking work…* he thought grumpily as he walked to his closet where he kept his armor and weapon.

* * *

><p>Hidan met his team and the other team at the deck as a small ship was being prepared to take the teams to their destination. Hidan asked his men "All right. Ready to go?"<p>

"Yes sir!"

Pierce appeared beside him. He knew that it was Pierce because of the number on his uniform which was 52D. "You sure you're ready for this, Hidan?"

Hidan arched a brow at him. He couldn't see it because Hidan was wearing his helmet. "Are you?" he asked Pierce daringly. Pierce softly scoffed.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Hmf…" then he glanced at the door where it should be connected to the jail. Soon it turned green and it was open. Hidan turned to the two teams "All right, let's move!"

* * *

><p>Hidan and his team got to the end of the tunnel where the entrance to the jail ship was guarded by two armed guards, but there was someone else waiting for them. He was wearing a similar armor but it was in dark red mix with black. He got very short black hair, onyx eyes, a few scars on his face and he seemed to be in his early 30s. Hidan presumed that he's in charge of the ship.<p>

"Welcome to my jail. My name is Dominic. Are you the team that the High Priest sent?"

"Yeah. Now, what's the problem?"

He sighed heavily and explained to them "Everything is a disaster. The prisoners have escaped and I mean one of the most dangerous ones. The system got hacked by a traitor and now chaos is happening in there. My men are trying their best to hold them down, but I'm not sure how much longer they can last." They heard a booming sound inside but the leader didn't seem to be bothered by it. "That's why I wanted to get the best to get the situation under control."

"And do you have any suggestions?" asked Pierce.

"Just one: you can try to get to the system and fix the system. Each prisoner has a strict collar to keep them at bay but the system is not working. I have no doubt that your engineers can fix the problem."

"What the hell happened to YOUR engineers?" asked Pierce.

"Unfortunately, he was killed in action. We were going to get a new engineer within two weeks. There wasn't much what I could do."

"Fuck…" Hidan mumbled but everyone heard it crystal clear.

"Oh yeah..."Dominic agreed with Hidan.

Hidan sighed heavily and turned to the team "You heard the man. Let's get this over with. You know what to do."

* * *

><p>After an hour, Hidan was waiting back and forth with Pierce while their men were inside. Slowly taking over the place with the help of the remaining guards. Hidan was really getting tired to be out in space. He would prefer to be on mother earth than this. Pierced groaned impatiently and looked at his watch. "Tch, it's been an hour. What's taking them so long?"<p>

Hidan glared at the back of Pierce's head "Hey, give them some fucking credit."

"Tch…"

*Okay, he's acting more of an ass than me.* He decided to check it out himself and asked his men through the ear piece "Team, what's your position?" Hidan could hear one of his men panting and some loud shooting with the screaming of agony from the background.

"It's pretty tight in here, sir! But we're close to the System room!"

"How much longer?"

"Maybe…half of an hour."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Sorry sir, but that's the least we could do!"

Hidan sighed heavily and replied "Fine!" Then the line ended. He said to the men at present "They're nearly there. They need half a fucking hour to get there, at least!"

Dominic cursed under his breath as he started to walk back and forth. It was obvious that he was going through a break down. He's the type of man that hates it when everything is out of control and it seemed like he would break at any moment. "Shit, this is getting out of control…It's inevitable…this could only mean one thing…"

Hidan heard that though and so did Pierce because he turned his attention to Dominic. "And what would that be, Commander?" asked Pierce thoroughly.

"The safe plan if everything fails and is beyond control…It would be blowing the ship up entirely."

"…Don't tell me that is what you're fucking thinking about! Our men are suffering already in there and you're just going to blow the fucking ship up in a matter of seconds like that! I'm not going to let my men die in vain for nothing!"

Hidan was expecting Pierce to offend his men as well, but he said nothing instead. This confused Hidan but he wasn't concerned for that for the moment. The Commander hesitated for a moment and he glanced down at his armor arm which has the control; thus the button to blow the ship up. The Commander hesitated for a moment then looked directly at Hidan. "Don't you fucking dare…" warned Hidan as he took his weapon out of his back.

The Commander started to shake his head with a deep frown on his face "It must be done. I'm terribly sorry. But sacrifices must be made to ensure the safety of the galaxy." A hologram appeared, being wrapped around his arm and he was going to press the button. But Hidan quickly aimed and fired which made the Commander to stop. The guards went tense and aimed their weapons at Hidan.

"Drop the weapon!" ordered one of them. Hidan growled under his breath before he glared hard at the Commander.

"Hey, think first! This is fucking insane! You're going to kill your men if you do this!"

The commander's eyes darkened and he mumbled "My men are already dead. I'm truly sorry." He was going to press the button but Hidan quickly shoot his exposed forehead. Blood was splatted on the glass and he stumbled forward. Soon, he fell onto his knees then fell to the ground lifelessly.

One of the guards shouted "You're dead, Jashinist!" Hidan was going to try to shoot them but soon he heard some gun fire and the two guards dropped down dead with their brains shoot out. Hidan glanced at Pierce who was the one who shot them.

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me yet." Pierce walked towards the dead Commander just as Hidan called one of his men again through the ear piece.

"Hey, can you hear me? The mission is just fucked up! Bring your asses back here, now!"

"Wh-What!"

"Like I fucking said! It's a ruse! It was pointless in the fucking beginning! Don't question me and bring your asses back here now along with the rest of the remaining gua-!" he felt something pressed on his back and he froze in his spot.

"Take off your helmet, now."

Hidan cursed under his breath and slowly turned his head to see that it was Pierce, this time he was holding the commander's armor arm. "What the fuck are you doing, Pierce?" he growled as he asked him.

"…Do as I say. Take your damn helmet off."

Hidan smirked at him in confidence "But you know that I can't fucking die."

Pierce smirked at him behind his helmet "Oh really? Can your following Jashinists survive the blast?" he asked while mentioning it towards the Commander's armor. Hidan's smirk dropped into a deep frown. He cursed under his breath before he took his helmet off and threw it to the side. "Now, turn around slowly." Hidan did so and glared at Pierce.

"Why the fuck are you doing this, Pierce? I thought we were working together."

"I thought so too, but you must understand the chaos that is happening in there. It's beyond our control and our only solution to it is to destroy what's left of it. It's better off for everyone."

"But what about your men!"

"Tch, I don't give a shit about them. But they will die in honor."

"You call THIS fucking honor! You're committing them to death, you son of a bitch!"

Pierce let out a small laugh "Just like what the Commander's say. Sacrifices must be made."

"You're not going to fucking get away with this" growled Hidan while sneering at him with so much hatred.

"Hmf, we'll see. I have powerful friends. I'll be just fine." Then he suddenly punched Hidan hard in the face. Making him to fall unconscious, because he knew he can't kill Hidan. Even if he shoots him multiple times in the vital organs.

* * *

><p>After a while, Hidan starting to regain conscious and he groaned in pain. Especially from his throbbing jaw. "Fuck…" he cursed under his breath as he felt his jaw, just to make sure that it wasn't really broken or anything. Then he looked at his surroundings and saw the three dead bodies. Then he immediately remembered everything. He quickly looked at the end of the tunnel to see the doors being closed shut and Pierce waving goodbye to Hidan. "Pierce!" shouted Hidan in rage but he soon take off with the ship just as red alert started to be heard. Soon, he heard the explosions setting off and everything was shaking uncontrollably.<p>

Hidan quickly grabbed his helmet from the far side and quickly put it on, just as an explosive set off right behind the doors. Completely making a hole, only to lead out to space. Hidan was immediately sucked out into the antigravity solar but he was having trouble breathing, considering that the helmet doesn't entirely produce oxygen for long.

Hidan already reacted by calling to the pilot of Shrillax "Hey! Get me the fuck out of here, now!"

"Ge-General! We thought you were dead!"

"Never mind that and get here!"

Hidan could already see black spots occurring from the corner of his eyes and he was having trouble to breath from the lack of oxygen. "Fu-Fuck…" he grumbled hoarsely as he held his throat, trying to hold as much oxygen as possible. Sure he can't die, but he certainly doesn't want a pain like this. A slow death, but it's impossible for him.

Soon he felt something pulling him in quickly then got into a room full of people and could finally breathe. He breathed in quickly and took his helmet off to take in some more fresh air. His vision started to turn back to normal and he could see some of the crew looking down at him worryingly. "Sir, what happened?" one of them asked.

Soon, a medic appeared by his side and she checked his eyes with a small torchlight "He's okay. Just need a breather." She announced to everyone in the room. Some were looking outside to see the destroyed ship.

"What happened to the rest of the team? Are they still alive?"

Hidan eyes dropped down to the floor in shame and he growled in rage while his hands were turning into a fist "Pierce…"

* * *

><p>"And that's why I hated that guy ever since." Hidan finished his story to Tagor.<p>

Tagor just stared at him for a moment and he asked "And he wasn't punished for what he has done! He should be rotting in jail by now!"

"Believe me, I fucking tried. My father wanted his ass to be in jail as well, but the damn fucking Council believes that he's a Hero for saving the whole world and other worlds from an abomination!"

"It's damn ridiculous! But he did say that he has powerful friends that would help him to avoid getting arrested."

"I tried hunting those fuckers down, but they're also friends with my father. I can't fucking risk it."

Tagor sighed heavily in defeat as he leaned on the couch "So, there's nothing we can do…"

"Unfortunately, yes." He glanced around to lounge then asked Tagor "How long have we've been here?"

Tagor looked at his watch and simply answered "Two hours."

Hidan turned his attention to his sleeping wife and shake her shoulder softly "Thanerah, hey, wake up!"

She groaned deeply as she was awakened from her little nap. She opened her eyes tiredly to meet Hidan's gaze "What?" she groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's been two hours. We need to get your target. I can't stand being here."

"Fine, fine."


	103. Sacrifice

As the two men stood up and place some small money on the table, Thanerah asked her brother "Okay, Tagor, what do you got for us?"

Tagor glanced around and whispered to them "I think we should speak somewhere in private. I could feel some unfriendly eyes on us." Thanerah glanced around the lounge to see a few were staring at them intensely with murder clear in their eyes. Thanerah shivered, not in fear but in excitement. She had the feeling of need to see a bit of blood spilled but held it down.

Hidan suggested "Then let's outside. This fucking air is suffocating me." He quickly wrapped an arm around Thanerah's waist to lead her outside, not that she isn't blind or anything but she embraced Hidan's touch. Tagor followed them with Thunder walking by his side, but he left a warning growl towards the eyeing men in the lounge until they were out.

The group went to the far side corner where they will be less noticeable. That's when Tagor started to talk. "All right, I heard he's taking refuge in one of the famous hotels around here. Though, I doubt that it's the best in the world. More likely the opposite, I think."

Thanerah arched a brow "It's quite obvious that you don't like this place at all."

Tagor rolled his eyes as he sneered while looking around the area "I can't help it. There's something…wrong with this place. And usually, I'm all comfortable in all places; even the most unpleasant ones."

Hidan agreed with him "You know I have to agree with your brother, babe. And you better kill that fucker soon so we can get the fuck out of here."

"Honestly, what's wrong with this place? Sure it's gloomy and all, but it can't be THAT bad." Hidan and Tagor groaned deeply and they glanced at each other before setting their eyes back to her.

They confessed in unison "It's Pierce."

"Pierce? You mean General Goth?"

Tagor started to laugh as Hidan snickered sheepishly. "Now that's a perfect name for that son of a bitch!" said Hidan through snickering. It was obvious that he wasn't angry any more, at the mean time.

Tagor's laugh ceased and he wiped some laughing tears from his eyes. "I got to remember that one when I see him…" he mumbled to himself with a grin. Thanerah smiled, she loved to see them in a good mood instead of what they were before. It was a downfall; like they're going through a funeral or something sad.

Thanerah cleared her throat a bit and asked Tagor a bit more seriously "Now then, where is this hotel he's staying?"

Tagor's expression turned serious but he didn't seem happy about it. "Right…" he grumbled under his breath then turned to a direction and the couple followed him to wherever he's going. Through the entire way, Hidan was very close to her, being over-protective yet again, but it made Thanerah safe and warm so she embraced his protection. It may have seemed too obsessive for a husband to be over his wife, but Thanerah find it romantic and a **little** obsessive.

Tagor stopped right before a bridge that leads to a tall hotel with natural quality of what any hotel would have. "Here it is. Doesn't look much, does it?" asked Tagor as he tilted his head while looking at the building. Hidan just sighed heavily with a deep frown.

"And do you know where the fuck he is exactly?" Hidan asked Tagor with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He really wants to get out of the city ASAP.

Tagor softly glared at Hidan over his shoulder "Don't piss your pants yet, Hidan. I know what I'm doing." He started to check on himself; checking how his breath smells like, checking if his hair is combed properly and cleared his voice.

Thanerah arched a brow at her brother "Tagor, what are you doing?"

Tagor gave her a confident smirk "Don't worry, sis. I know what I'm doing. Just wait out here." He started to walk down the bridge towards the hotel.

Hidan muttered "That's what worries me…"

Thanerah glanced at him but she couldn't help to giggle. She said to him "Come on, honey. Give my brother some faith. I'm…sure he has a good plan going on."

Hidan scoffed with doubt "But whenever I hear his fucking plans. All I want to do is ring his neck until he makes up a better solution."

Thanerah giggled and leaned her head on his chest. He went slightly tense when she done that but quickly relaxed when it was just her. "Now dear, don't take your rage on my brother. He'll learn his mistakes in due time."

"Tch…you're sounding like you know everything."

"I DO know everything…" she teased him with a grin while looking up to him. Hidan just rolled his eyes and plant his eyes as well but he was smiling a bit.

* * *

><p>Thanerah had no idea how long they have been waiting, but she's not sure how long she'll last for her brother to come out. It had been a long time and it felt like eternity. She was walking back and forth while Hidan was relaxing on the railing while looking down to the abyss below. She grumbled many things to herself, grumbling about strangling her brother to death – not that it's possible – and just punch him until he's half alive.<p>

She heard the front door being opened and closed. She spun her heels to see her brother coming out while waving at someone behind. Before he could take another step, he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his collar and was being shaken roughly by an out raging sister. "What took you so long! I've been waiting around here all day! What the hell were you doing!" she shouted at his face while shaking him uncontrollably and roughly that could make him dizzy.

Hidan smirked as he watched the show in amusement. He liked it when Thanerah gets angry, only when she's angry on someone else. He hated it whenever she's angry at him, but she had never been angry at him…yet. He watched as his wife was whacking her brother, like scolding a little child. It was funny to watch, but Hidan had to save his brother-in-law before things get out of hand; much to his disappointment.

Hidan walked away from the railing towards the two siblings. He grabbed hold of his wife's shoulders and she flinched from his touch when she thought it was someone else, but she stopped her mid-way attack when she heard his voice. "Whoa, easy. It's only me, babe."

She sighed heavily in relief and Hidan let go of her shoulders to let her turn around to face him. "Hidan, don't do that. I could have ripped your throat out if I didn't know it was you."

He smirked widely as he rested his hands on the side of his hips "Please, you know you can't kill me, babe. No matter how many times you try to kill me."

Thanerah laughed softly and took a step closer to him. She looked up to him as she said to him softly "Now why on earth would I try to kill you, Hidan? I'm in love with you, remember?"

"Yeah, I know you love me and shit but I can't just stand by so you could strangle your brother to death. Not that he needed to be saved…" he muttered the last part under his breath while softly glaring at Tagor for saving his ass. Tagor just thanked him silently by giving him a praying-like suggestion, as if he was praising him and silently begging him to not let his sister to strangle him any further. He had enough, that's what's obvious.

Thanerah changed her expression to a glare when she turned to look at her brother "It was his fault that got me tempered."

"What? I had to charm the receptionist to get some damn information for you, and you're welcome by the way, sis! Is it hard to ask for some gratitude!" he screamed up to the heavens, as if he was trying to talk to father.

Thanerah rolled her eyes at her brother's over-dramatic reaction. It's a good thing that they were the only ones there, or else it would have been very embarrassing. She let out a heavy sigh then asked her brother "What room is he in?"

Tagor composed himself from the ground as he dust himself off, but he answered her solemnly "He's in 12B. She also told me that he's still in there, alone. The rest's up to you, sis."

Thanerah nodded in thanks then looked back to the entrance. She breathed in deeply then said to the two men "Can you wait here? I need to do this on my own."

Hidan knew he couldn't interfere but he was too attached to her, loved her too much to risk being apart from her. "Can I fucking at least stay outside the room?"

"Well…" she glanced at Tagor "What about Tagor?"

Hidan glanced at him as well then glanced at Thunder who was sniffing out some nearby flowers and he sneezed a bit. He smirked and said the solution to her "He can stay here with Thunder. You know, start the bonding."

"Bonding?" asked the siblings in unison.

Tagor was the first to speak "Why in the name of Jashin – sorry father! – would you want Thunder and I to bond! I mean, he's already bonded with Thanerah for Jashin's sake – Sorry again, father!"

Hidan shrugged his shoulders "It was just a fucking suggestion, Tagor. I just want you and the mutt to stay down here while I go with my wife."

"Why can't I bloody come along!" asked Tagor who looked like he is going to snap at any moment now.

"Because it will be too suspicious. Now just stay here!" Tagor grumbled something under his breath while Thunder continued to sniff the flowers, unaware of what they were talking about. Hidan turned his attention to his wife "All right, let's go."

* * *

><p>"This is the room…" mumbled Thanerah as she stopped at the door that is labeled 12B with golden initials.<p>

Hidan said to her "I'll be here if you need me." He was actually quite worried for her, even though he knew he shouldn't. Lord Jashin wouldn't send his daughter to kill if she wasn't ready to do so.

Thanerah smiled softly at her husband and nodded thanks. She breathed in deeply and took out a key she stole from the janitor while he was cleaning up some things. Thanerah opened the door quietly and see the room was dark but she could hear some snoring from the bed. Thus, it would be an easy prey for her. She glanced one more time at Hidan then closed the door quietly behind.

Hidan sighed heavily and guarded the door. He looked at both sides of the hallway while he stood guard. He shot his head to the door when he heard a loud male scream from the inside, a scream of agony. Hidan sighed softly in relief; at least Thanerah is all right. Guess he's overreacting about her safety. Damn, he sounds too obsessive and he's rarely like this.

Everything was quiet for a moment and it was giving Hidan a nasty grudge twisting in his stomach. He quickly opened the door and froze in his spot when he saw Thanerah in her wolf form, while chewing a decapitated arm from her victim. Blood was dripping from her mouth as she was chewing her small meal and she didn't seem to be aware of Hidan's presence. Hidan took a few steps towards her while being cautious. He hesitatingly asked her "Tha…?" Wolf Thanerah stopped chewing her meal – which made Hidan to flinch and freeze in his spot – she dropped the half eaten arm and turned her head to growl at Hidan with her victim's blood dripping from her mouth and her white fangs stained. "Tha?" he asked her one more time but this time, he was actually nervous that she'll attack him.

Wolf Thanerah took a few steps towards Hidan, leaving some bloody paw prints. Hidan took a step back until she phased into her human form. And she was naked but she didn't seem to care; she was just looking at Hidan blankly with her mouth, hands and feet covered in her victim's blood. Hidan gulped a bit and asked her one more time "Thanerah? Are you…okay?"

She didn't respond but stare at him blankly. Suddenly, she started to fall but Hidan caught her in time. She looked a bit dizzy and half conscious. "Fuck, what the fuck happened to you?" grumbled Hidan under his breath. He swiftly picked her up in his arms bridle-style and walked into the bathroom to wash the blood off her before walking out of the hotel while Thanerah was wearing a spare robe they've found in the closet.

* * *

><p>During the way out, the couple got some weird stares from the staff but Hidan just ignored them. He was carrying a half conscious Thanerah and he had no idea why she was at this state. When he got outside, he was immediately <strong>greeted<strong> by her brother.

He narrowed his eyes as he said "I don't need to know…" He approached his brother-in-law with Thunder by his side. Surprisingly, still in one piece the two. Hidan predicted that Tagor would be decapitated or fried by Thunder. This is new. Tagor stared at his half-conscious sister then sighed softly "Oh sister, you haven't been hunting, have you?" he mumbled softly.

Hidan arched a brow at him confusingly so he asked him "What the fuck are you talking about? Thanerah is just tired." Tagor looked at him like an idiot with an arched brow, a small frown and his hands resting on his hips. Hidan narrowed his eyes at him as he asked him annoyingly "What? Why the fuck are you staring at me like that?"

Tagor let out an exaggerated sigh as he shook his head in disbelief "You've been living for centuries but you don't bloody know about other cultures except your own?"

Hidan simply shrug his shoulders uncaringly "Nope."

Tagor asked him with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "W-What? Just like that?" He mimicked Hidan's shoulder gesture "Just 'nope'?"

"Yeah…you got a fucking problem with that, bitch?" Hidan asked Tagor daringly.

"Oh…you want a fight. Really? With a werewolf?"

"Call yourself that, but all I can see is a fucking pup." He heard Thunder growled at him so he said to him annoyingly, "Not to you, retard."

Tagor was going to argue some more but he stopped when he heard Thanerah's voice "Tagor, enough already. I'm tired; I just want to sleep already. So can we please go home?"

Hidan and Tagor growled at each other. They are really getting along. How lovely…Thanerah frowned deeply when she saw them glaring at each other. She turned to look at Thunder "A bit of help, boy?" Thunder grinned widely, charged up and sparked the two men. Hidan nearly dropped his wife when he felt the intense spark and they both yelped in pain. Thanerah grabbed hold of Hidan's arm, just to make sure that he remembers that he's still carrying her. Both men immediately glared at her.

"Thanerah was that really fucking necessary? I don't want my ass to be roasted!"

"Yeah sis! What the hell did I do wrong? It was his fault!"

"Hey pup! Don't blame all on me, bitch!"

"You call me pup one more time; you won't see another day light!"

"You're forgetting that I can't die! None of us can die, retard!"

"That doesn't mean that I can't set you on fire or eat you myself until there's none left of you!"

Thanerah shouted with the top of her lungs "ENOUGH!"

Both of them glanced at her then glared back at each other with a groan. Tagor said "We'll kill each other when we get home. Agreed?"

"You fuckin' bet…pup."

Tagor growled at him deeply and was going to phase into a wolf but Thanerah stopped him by giving him a stern look and a deep growl "Tagor…no."

Tagor looked at his sister then sighed heavily in defeat. "Fine, let's get out of here already. I need to get some fresh air…"


	104. Left Behind

When they returned to Jontha, they were first greeted by Odan who was waiting for them at the entrance. Hidan arched a brow at his father so he asked "Old man, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I just need to talk to you for a sec." Odan said to his son. He turned his attention to the werewolf siblings "Thanerah, Doctor Raze is waiting for you at the Science Facility. He said it's quite urgent for you to be there as soon as possible."

Thanerah nodded "Alright."

Tagor asked the lot "And what about me? Can I come along with you, sis? I'm really bored…"

Thanerah smirked softly "If you insist." She looked down at Thunder "Want to come along, too?" He nodded to her. She turned her attention to her husband "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah…" then they shared a small kiss before Thanerah walked away with the rest. Once they were gone, Hidan asked his father "Now, what is it?" he asked quite grumpily.

"I've got a message from the Council this morning. Apparently, Doctor Raze is going to present the solution of the Ukrahs." He mentioned for Hidan to walk with him and Hidan obeyed.

As they walked, Hidan asked "What fucking solution?"

Odan shrugged his shoulders as his hands were crossed on his back "Apparently, I heard it involves the spirits that your wife collected."

"Is that so…?" he asked while burying himself in his thoughts. Hidan asked Odan "When is the fucking Jashin anniversary again?"

Odan stared at his son annoyingly "Hidan, you've been living for centuries and yet you forgot the anniversary of our religion."

"Just tell me, old man."

"On the 10th November…Why do you ask?"

Hidan shrugged his shoulders "No reason. I just want to know. And maybe I should explain the traditions to Thanerah."

"That would be best. You know, we got to do something about Hanatul City."

Hidan sighed heavily. He was expecting this a long time ago since it was destroyed. "Yeah, what of it?"

"We have to find a way to get the city back. First, we'll see what the doc has then if there is any time, reclaim the city."

"Sounds like a fucking plan…" he said casually. Odan just glared at his son and want nothing to do but smack him behind the head, but he held his grudge strongly. For now. Suddenly, Hidan started to excuse himself "Sorry pops, but if there is nothing else for you to fucking say. I'll go to my wife. See ya" Before Odan could say a single word; Hidan did a hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Odan grumbled curses under his breath "Damn that shinobi trick…"

* * *

><p>Thanerah put on the extra female uniform from the closet in the Science Facility while her brother, Thunder and Dr Raze were in the next room, discussing some casual matter. Thanerah zipped the uniform and looked at herself with a soft smile. "Hmm, not bad…"<p>

"Damn, that ended too soon…" she heard a deep familiar voice from behind. She quickly turned her body around to see Hidan leaning against the dark corner of the room while smirking at her and his arms crossed on his chest.

Thanerah blushed and asked "Um…how long have you been standing there?"

He hummed to himself as he rubbed his chin, pretending to be in deep thought while eyeing her in the shadows. Making him to look malicious yet alluring. His smirk widened as he replied "Long enough to make me want you…" He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her. She shivered in delight when he stood before her and felt his arms wrapping around her waist. They were about to kiss but suddenly the door was opened.

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Tagor as he pointed at the caught couple who froze in their spot, just as their lips were barely touching. They pulled away to glare at Tagor and Thanerah thought angrily *Damn it! He does have a talent of getting into bad times!*

Hidan shouted in annoyance "What the fuck do you want NOW, bitch!"

"I just want to know what my sister had been taking so long! And now I know why! Now get off her, you big pervert!"

"I'm not even on her, retard!"

"Just get away from her!"

Hidan growled deeply while glaring at Tagor. He leaned forward to Thanerah so he could ask her by whispering "Can I punch him? Just once. Please!"

She opened her mouth to say something but she was stopped when she heard Dr. Raze clearing his throat to get their attention. "I'm sorry, but I have to discuss something in dire need with you, Thanerah."

Thanerah sighed heavily in disappointment. She quickly pecked Hidan's lips then walked away from his grasp to discuss about the spirits with Dr. Raze. Dr. Raze whispered to Thanerah "Thanerah, I must ask you to collect the 7th spirit."

"You found its location?"

"Yes but the location of it is quite dangerous. So, I suggest you bring your brother and Thunder with you."

"What about…" Thanerah glanced over her shoulder to her husband who was having a small argument with Tagor "…Hidan?"

"Thanerah, he has other duties to finish. I'm sure you'll do fine in this mission without him."

Thanerah sighed heavily in disappointment but he was right. "All right, Dr. Raze. We'll depart immediately." She turned around to walk back to her husband and he stopped talking when he saw her approaching.

"Babe?" he asked as she approached. She didn't say anything but she lifted her head up to give him a soft peck on the lips. He blinked a few times in confusion and he glanced at Tagor who just shrugged his shoulders to her. After she pulled away, Hidan took the opportunity to ask her "Um…what was that for?"

She only smiled softly and asked "Don't you have any other work to do, love?" This is new; this was actually the first time that she called him love. It made his heart to flutter but it also churned his stomach a bit from suspicion. "Babe, what are you NOT telling me?"

"…nothing. Is just that I got some work to do with my brother. That's all."

Hidan narrowed his eyes at her; he could tell that she was hiding something from him. And he hated that. "Thanerah, what the fuck is going on?" he asked her directly, cutting off the joking and romance aside for the moment. He just had to know why she is acting like this all over a sudden.

"What? I'm not doing anything. I just got some work to do."

Hidan continued to eye her suspiciously then said in defeat "All right, I'll see you later then." He pecked her on the lips then finally left the facility.

Once he was gone, Tagor asked her "Okay, what the hell was that?"

Thanerah stared at her brother and said "We need to get out of here to get the seventh spirit. Dr. Raze suggested that only you and Thunder come along. Hidan already did a lot for me, now it's time I give him a break."

* * *

><p>Hidan had no idea what the hell just happened in there and he had no idea what he's supposed to do right now. Back in Hanatul City, he would train himself or do some paperwork but that's not an option for the moment. He was walking on the street, aimlessly, and the streets were nearly bare. He stopped when he realized that he ended up in front of his Uncle's office door. He wasn't aware where he was going before. He sighed heavily *Maybe he has something for me to fucking do…*<p>

* * *

><p>Thanerah and Tagor were running to the destination of the 7th spirit with Thunder running beside them. It was a fast and they slow down when they saw the abandoned village, right outside the barrier. Sure, it's very dangerous and they could be ambushed by Ukrahs at any minute now. That is why they had to find the spirit, fast.<p>

Thanerah phased into her human form and pulled out her eye scanner from her backpack. "All right, the spirit should be around here, somewhere…" she mumbled as she looked around while using the eye scanner. Tagor was doing the same thing while scanning on a different area, although they could already hear some Ukrah growling and coming nearby.

* * *

><p>Hidan had no idea how long he had been standing on the bridge while looking down at the abyss. Unfortunately, his uncle had got him to do the simplest things; such as delivering letters here and there but that was it. He tried to visit Thanerah about an hour ago but when he visited the Science Facility, Dr. Raze said that she's gone to get the 7th spirit. Hidan was furious at first and it made to sense to him of why she wanted him out as soon as possible, but Dr. Raze quickly explained that Thanerah wanted to give Hidan a break since he helped her so much already.<p>

Hidan sighed heavily and he continued to look down at the dark abyss below. If only he could drown himself in there, he could be happy until Thanerah returns. But his mind was mostly distracted by Thanerah, wondering when she'll come back.

"Hidan?" he heard a voice from behind. Hidan looked over his shoulder to see Bansu, standing behind him while holding a bag of groceries. Bansu asked him "Whoa, what the hell happened to you? Why are you sulking like hell?"

Hidan softly scoffed as he turned back to the abyss, but he replied with a small growl "I'm not fucking sulking…"

Bansu smirked softly and then stood by his friend. "Why are you sulking?"

"…my wife."

Bansu flinched and his small smirk was replaced by a frown "Please, don't tell me that she's cheating on you!"

Hidan glared at him from the corner of his eyes and said "No, she's not cheating on me. She's just…been away for some fucking time and I'm just worried shit here."

Bansu arched a brow at him and asked "What? That's it? Man, you have so little faith in your wife."

Hidan jerked his head towards Bansu and protested "I do have faith in her! It's just that I'm worried fucking sick in here while she's out there!"

Bansu put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry, she'll come back. Just be patient for just a bit longer. It's not like she's going to be away for years, is she?"

Hidan diverted his eyes from Bansu and mumbled "…you don't know that for sure…"

* * *

><p>"Thanerah! Thanerah, can you hear me!" shouted Tagor as he stared down at his unconscious sister who was lying on the metal bed while Dr. Raze was making an arm band for her. Tagor jerked his face to Dr. Raze, all sweaty, dirty and bloody from their return "Why the fuck is she not waking up!"<p>

They were ambushed by Ukrahs when they found the 7th spirit, they managed to extract it before leaving the village, but it didn't leave Thanerah unharmed. She made contact with an Ukrah, somehow but now she has those infected particles inside of her. Dr. Raze managed to stable the particles and he eliminated as much as he can, but the infestation was buried deep inside. Dr. Raze was done making the arm band and quickly put it around her shoulder. "There, this will keep the particles intact; I don't think there is much I can do but to find the remaining spirit."

"That's the ONLY cure?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But for now, she'll be fine, just as long as she wears this arm band."

"How come you can't eliminate the damn particles?"

"Because, they've buried themselves deep in her body. Too deep and if I do use the bio laser to eliminate them, it will kill her as well even if we destroy the particles."

"B-But she can't die! She's a Jashinist!"

"Ukrahs are the same as us! And we're the only ones that can kill it! That means that whatever kills them can kill us as well!"

Tagor dropped his head low as he growled inhumanly then he banged on a nearby metal table hard that made the items to shake and drop. "Damn it!"


	105. Meeting

Hidan was lying in bed with his back flat on it. He wasn't asleep and he couldn't. He was alone in bed and he was missing Thanerah terribly. He also started to miss Thunder, which is new to him. Hidan just looked at the dark ceiling with his hand behind his head while his leg was propped up under the bed sheets. He tapped his free hand on his lower bare stomach. He didn't dare to look at the clock on the nightstand but he was guessing that it was 2 in the morning. He tried to sleep on his own, but he couldn't. Not even after drinking three mugs of honey milk helped him.

He turned his head to the side to see the empty spot where Thanerah usually sleeps, but now it looks cold and empty. He sighed heavily and mumbled as he looked back to the ceiling "Where the fuck are you, Tha…?"

He went quite still went he felt a familiar presence entering the apartment. He quickly sat up while looking at the bedroom door in high alert. He quickly got out of bed while pushing the bed sheet aside then rushed to the bedroom door. He swung it open and saw Thanerah right there who was going to open the door herself. "Hi-Hidan…?"

Hidan suddenly brought her into a tight embrace and she yelped in surprise. He sighed heavily in relief as he buried his face in her neck. "Thank Jashin you're safe…" Thanerah smiled softly, feeling relieved and loved to be back in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him in return of his embrace and buried her face in his bare chest.

"…I missed you."

She slightly pulled away from him so she could look at his face "Why are you still up? I thought you would be sleeping by now."

Hidan sighed heavily "Well, I can't. But what the hell happened to you?"

Thanerah's small smile dropped and she looked away from him "I…there were complications during the trip…"

Hidan narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion "Thanerah, what are you hiding from me? You know that it pisses me off when you hide something from me." Thanerah knew that he would say that but she knew that if she tries to hide it, it will only make him angrier. So she sighed heavily in defeat and confessed to him. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Hidan waited for her to say something but when she didn't say a single word, he asked her again "Tha, what the fuck is the matter?"

She sighed heavily once more then decided to show him instead. She pushed down her uniform to show some bare skin. Pushing the uniform down till her shoulders. She touched the arm band that was specially made by Dr. Raze and pressed the small button to reveal a shielded hologram with the Ukrah infection floating inside the shield. Hidan stared at it in shock and horror. This is what she was afraid of, seeing Hidan like this was terrifying than she thought. She hesitated to look up in his eyes and she turned off the hologram. He asked her "Why the hell do you have the Ukrah particles inside of you? Shouldn't Dr. Raze eliminate them with the bio-laser?"

"He eliminated as much as possible, but the particles buried themselves too deeply inside of me. If Dr. Raze go too far, he would have killed me during the process. So this is the only solution, until I find the cure."

"And what is the fucking cure? I've never heard of a fucking cure of the Ukrah particles but the bio-laser."

"Well, we want to find a cure that wouldn't be harmful to the victims."

"Okay, but then what the fuck is the cure?"

"…You'll see in the meeting."

"And when is the fucking meeting?"

"…Tomorrow."

She looked away from him again but her chin was soon cupped and her face was turned. She immediately felt warm lips on hers and she slightly muffled against his lips in surprise. Her lips trembled against his but kissed back softly as she rested her arms on his broad shoulders. He soon pulled away from the kiss and she whined deeply inside of her. But suddenly she was swooped off her feet when Hidan carried her bridle-style then walked back inside the bedroom. Thanerah felt so tired so she rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed.

Hidan saw her fatigued figure so he placed her on her side of the bed. He sat on the edge so he could take off her shoes as she already dozed off to sleep. Then he crawled over to his side and placed a firm kiss on her cheek. Her smile widened as she tiredly opened her eyes at him. "You miss me that much, honey?"

He growled softly as he started to give her butterfly kisses from her cheek to her neck "You have…no fucking…idea…"

Thanerah chuckled and turned her body to face him. He stopped so he could look down at her as she cuddled against him. "I'll make it up to you someday, love. I promise you."

"…I fucking love it when you call me that." He said with a wide grin on his face as he arched a sexy brow at her.

She arched a brow at him with a smirk "What? For calling you love?"

He leaned forward to peck her lips "Oh yeah…" he kissed her again. They kissed firmly at last and just lips to lips.

After he pulled away she said to him "Come on, love. Let's get some sleep. I'm really tired."

Hidan sighed softly and finally lay behind her comfortably. He yawned loudly, now feeling exhausted. He closed his eyes as he rested his head on his pillow as his wife cuddled against him. He brought an arm around her to secure she stays where she was.

* * *

><p>Thanerah yawned deeply as she waited for her coffee to be made while wearing one of Hidan's black shirts, since this morning they made love in the shower. Hidan was doing his morning routine. Thanerah leaned against the counter and combed her black long hair with her hands to smooth them down, since they're messy and slightly wet. Suddenly, she heard the door being scratched from the outside. She arched a brow and quickly went to the front door. She turned on the security screen that was on the wall beside the door and saw Thunder right outside.<p>

She opened the door and let Thunder in. She greeted him "Hey Thunder, how was your night with Tagor?"

Thunder gave her a small growl *[_It was a complete torture. All he did was sleeping on the bed, ever since we came back. I can't even hunt as I used to_]* He went to the living room and made himself comfortable on the carpet floor.

She smiled softly as she rubbed her chin "I'm sorry about that. Next time, I'll tell Tagor to bring some entertainment when you go there."

*[_Which will be…NEVER._]*

Thanerah chuckled then went back into the kitchen to see the two mugs filled with hot coffee. She pulled them out of the coffee machine and placed them on the counter. She went to a cupboard to pull out a bowl of sugar. She added two spoons in both mugs and put the bowl of sugar back into its place.

Then she grabbed the two mugs of coffee and walked into the living room just as Hidan entered. She passed a mug to him and he thanked her with a small kiss on the lips. Hidan asked after blowing some steam off his coffee "When do we depart?"

"For what?" Thanerah asked.

"For the fucking Meeting."

"I'm not really sure."

"…That's not really a good fucking answer."

Thanerah shrugged her shoulders. She sat on the couch and sipped her coffee slowly because she didn't want to burn her tongue in the process. Hidan just continued to blow some steam off, he drank the whole thing. Thanerah stared at him in disbelief as he drank the whole coffee, not cringing from the hot coffee. When he was done, he let out a long sigh "Ah, that was fucking good." He licked his lips clean and went into the kitchen to put the empty mug in the sink.

Thanerah couldn't believe that he could drink the entire thing although it was really, really hot. Guess he liked the burning sensation. Then he sat on the couch beside Thanerah and brought his Jashin pendant to his lips to pray silently. Thanerah smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He slightly flinched and slightly opened his eyes to her, but he smiled and went back to his praying.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Thanerah watched the clouds pass by in awe as the sun was setting. She was on a ship while they were on their way to the Meeting which is held at the Sky Tower; one of the largest city in the world. Also one of the richest.<p>

Hidan was resting his head on Thanerah's lap while taking a small nap. Odan, Tagor, Thunder and Dr. Raze were also there, sitting comfortably in their own chairs. Thanerah looked down at her sleeping husband and played with a few silver locks as he napped.

* * *

><p>"Oh my Lord…" mumbled Thanerah as she got off the ship and looked in her surroundings in awe. She could see many beautiful designs around the city and everything was metallic and mechanic. Yet, beautiful and magnificent. Hidan stood by her side and looked around as well. He whistled long and low "Wow, it's been a fucking while since I came here…" he mumbled under his breath as he looked around.<p>

Dr. Raze chuckled at the couple then said "Come on, the meeting is going to start in two hours. So, let's get moving."

Everyone already started to follow the doctor to the meeting but Thanerah was still looking around in her surroundings. Hidan stopped when he noticed his wife not beside him, so he looked over his shoulder to her. He chuckled then walked back to Thanerah. He touched her shoulder and she finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Babe, are you all right?"

Thanerah shook her head and laughed nervously at him "So-Sorry about that, I just wondered if I was in a dream."

"Well, I can tell you that it's not a fucking dream or I can stab a stake through you to prove it."

Thanerah smirked and said "No thanks, I'm good."

Hidan smirked as well and offered "Are you sure? I would be more than happy to do that. You should feel honor, most Jashinist would feel offended if I don't stab them."

She pecked his nose unexpectedly and said "No thank you. Now come on, we got to move." She walked past him as he sighed heavily in disappointment.

* * *

><p>Everyone entered the dark room where the meeting will be held and Dr. Raze went to the ring table as the members of the Council went to their seats on the high table. Once everything was ready, Dr. Raze cleared his throat as the room darkened. "Good evening, members of the Council. I've come to discuss about the Solution of the Ukrahs with all of you."<p>

"What?" asked a familiar deep voice. Everyone turned their heads to see…Pierce entering the room with two guards following from behind. Thanerah softly glared at him as he joined the ring table as one of the members of the Council welcomed here.

"Pierce, you came right on time. We know you've been proposing to use the Zeus Cannon to eliminate the Ukrahs, but let's hear what Dr. Raze has to say then we'll discuss what we'll do."

Pierce sighed softly to calm himself and crossed his arms behind him "Very well…"

Hidan from the corner was glaring at Pierce to death and he wanted nothing more than to walk across the room to strangle that man to death. Tagor was sitting next to him and could see Hidan's rage so he grabbed Hidan's shoulder to stable him on his seat. "Hidan, calm yourself."

Hidan growled deeply but obeyed.

Dr. Raze cleared his throat and started to show an interesting presentation to the Councilors of his Solution of Ukrahs. Showing that collecting the Spirits can eliminate the Ukrahs and collecting these Spirits is the only solution to save the world. But, Pierce protested strongly, saying that the Zeus Cannon is a powerful weapon that will wipe out the race of Ukrahs in an instant. But, Dr. Raze said that the Zeus Cannon can be TOO strong for the world to handle.

Although, the Councilors sensed why he would protested that. They discovered about Dr. Raze's passion for the Spirit of the Earth. Pierce think it's ridiculous and said that it showed no solid evidence that it will destroy the Ukrahs.

Thanerah finally couldn't take it anymore and stood up from her seat as she protested "There is evidence! There's a way to stable the Ukrah particles inside the patient."

Pierce groaned deeply in annoyance and shouted "Then, where's the proof!"

Thanerah smirked "Here…" she buried her hand to touch her arm band to show the hologram of the Ukrah particles inside of her. She smiled at Pierce with confidence as the room was filled with gossips and harsh discussions while Dr. Raze was rubbing his chin in deep thought.


	106. Nightmares

After the meeting, everyone left except Dr. Raze, Thanerah and Hidan. Dr. Raze said to Thanerah "It's a miracle that they've agreed to postpone the fire of the Zeus Cannon, but I wonder how long it will last."

Thanerah shrugged her shoulders as she put most of her weight to one leg "But hey, at least it gave us some time to find the last spirit. After we find it, the Council will be thanking you for what you've done. You'll save the world!"

Dr. Raze chuckled at her enthusiasm after turning off the presentation system and they shut down back into the ring table. He turned to face her "You have a good spirit. Keep that close to you."

Thanerah nodded then she turned her attention to Hidan who had been quiet the entire time. Mostly glaring into space as he got his arms crossed on his chest. She touched his shoulder "Honey?" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to his wife.

"Yeah babe?" he asked, but he sounded a bit distracted.

Thanerah arched a brow at him. Dr. Raze knew where this was going so he quickly left the room to give them privacy. Once the slide doors were closed, Thanerah asked him "What's on your mind, love?"

Hidan inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. Seeing Pierce again can make him want to massacre a village. He would be happier to cut off Pierce's head. But unfortunately, he's being protected by the Council so Hidan had no choice but to let him live. Damn it…

Thanerah could guess why he was angry "Is it because of Pierce?"

Hidan turned his head so he could look into her eyes and he nodded as his jaw tightened. She went on her tip toes to peck him on the lips then he leaned his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes and take in some deep breathes to calm down before he goes straight to Pierce to murder him; with or without the consequences.

Thanerah closed her eyes as well and could feel his hands resting on her waist, softly massaging them. She moaned softly as they slide up from her waist to her stomach and he continued to massage her up and down slowly. She reopened her eyes at him and shyly asked "Can we…?" she nodded towards the floor.

Hidan looked confused for a moment then looked at the floor where she nodded towards. He chuckled deeply as he turned to look back at his wife but with a sly grin on his face. "Oh, you're fucking dirty."

She shrugged her shoulders a bit "Hey, I'm your wife after all. I've been with you for nearly a year now. And you taught me many things for making me dirty…" she trailed a finger down his chest just to allure him. And it was working successfully because she felt his body shivered in excitement and he let out a soft shaky sigh.

He gave her a warning tone "Tha, don't tempt me right now…" he nodded towards the surveillance camera from the corner of the room. She followed his gaze then cursed softly under her breath. Hidan grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear "But there's no fucking surveillance camera in the closet I saw down the hallway…" She gasped when he softly bit her earlobe.

Thanerah slightly pulled away to grin at him then said "Lead the way, love." Hidan grinned back at her then grabbed her wrist, dragged her out of the room, down the hall and towards the closet. After getting inside and locking the door. The magic began…with loud moans.

* * *

><p>After countless hours of making love, Hidan unlocked the door and looked between both halls. He walked out of the closet with Thanerah while their clothes were obviously disoriented along with some messy hair. Suddenly, they saw Tagor coming out from the corner of the hallway and he looked frantic as he looked around until his eyes landed on the couple. "There you are!" he exclaimed as he stomped towards them. Thanerah laughed nervously at him while Hidan was combing his silver hair back to its hairstyle, with a few soft bangs caressing against his forehead.<p>

Hidan said "Tagor, what the fuck is on fire? You look like you're going to drop dead at any time."

Tagor rolled his eyes and said to them "Well, I got worried when you two didn't show up for 5 hours! I thought something terrible happened to y-!" he stopped when he smell something…weird. He leaned close to the couple as he sniffed; part of the high senses. Then he winced as he pulled away. "What the fu—What is that smell!" He took another whiff from them "It smells like…" his eyes widened in shock as his cheeks started to turn crimson. "You had sex! I can't be – Well I can – but still!" He covered his eyes as if there was something so hideous that it shouldn't be shown to the world, at all. "Ah! My mind! It's being corrupted!"

Thanerah and Hidan glanced at each other before returning their attention to the dramatic Tagor. She took a step forehead and slapped his forehead. He finally stopped but he was looking stunned. He glared at his little sister and shouted "What the hell was that for!" he rubbed his forehead to try to ease the pain of her slap. Even though, she didn't put much effort to make it painful for Tagor.

Thanerah rolled her eyes "You're over-reacting, brother. Calm yourself. Are you high or something?"

Tagor stared at his little sister a little annoyingly "I'm fine, Thanerah. I'm just reacting of what every older brother should react."

"Yeah, I fucking understand about that. But does it have to be very fucking dramatic?"

Tagor growled at him "Shut up."

Thanerah sighed heavily as she rested her hands on her waist "All right, Tagor. Start from the beginning. What is so urgent?"

Tagor calm down and answered "Actually, nothing big. I was just worried where you guys were." He shrugged his shoulders as the couple anime sweat-drop. "Now that I know you two are okay, I'll leave you be." He walked away but he said to them over his shoulder "And we're staying in that Grand Blossom Hotel! And Thunder is in your room! Just tell the receptionist your names and she'll give you your room key!" Then he was gone.

Hidan groaned softly from irritation then offered Thanerah his arm. She smiled at him and accepted his offer. He led her down the hallway and turned to the left to exit the building to the hotel that Tagor spoke of.

* * *

><p>When Thanerah and Hidan entered their room in the Grand Hotel, Thanerah felt some slight throbbing pain in her chest so she rubbed it softly; trying to ease the pain from the Ukrah particles. Hidan took his gear off but when he saw Thanerah, he stopped. He walked to her side and put an arm around her shoulder "You feeling all right?"<p>

She smiled softly at him "Yeah, I'm fine…but I hope we'll find the cure soon." She let out a small sad laugh "I don't know how long this will last…"

She felt Hidan flinched beside her and felt his arms quickly wrapped around her figure to bring her tight against his own. He said to her "Don't say shit like that. You know that I'm not going to let that fucking happen…" She smiled and closed her eyes as she gladly embraced his warmth.

* * *

><p>While the couple was in deep sleep, Hidan had been dreaming of a nightmare. A nightmare that haunted him for centuries. He was sweating while twisting and turning his head on the pillow while gritting his teeth and his eyes shut tightly. Thanerah was sleeping on her own side of the bed, not aware of Hidan's outrageous nightmare.<p>

Then he shot up from his bed in a sitting position while panting heavily and cold sweat was running down his brow and slightly from his torso. He felt his muscle entirely tense and his lungs felt like his lungs are on fire; it was suffocating him. Hidan buried his face in his hands as he slowly calmed down but his heart continued to beat rapidly and loudly in his chest painfully. When he calmed his mind, he pulled his face away from his hands to glance at his sleeping wife beside him. He stared at her sleeping figure for a long time, until he sighed softly while turning his head away. He removed the bed sheets gently and got off the bed. He found his boxers on the floor, scattered with the other clothes when they were making love before and he quickly put them on.

Thanerah felt the bed shift so she slightly opened her tired eyes, glanced over her shoulder and saw her love walking right out of the door. She silently sat up as she watched her lover walking out of the bedroom while leaving the door open. Her eyes quickly adjusted the darkness and she wondered why Hidan was up this late.

On the other hand, Hidan went the personal small refrigerator that has beverages like cans of beer, bottles of clean water and other things. He quickly grabbed a can of beer and cracked it open. He closed the small refrigerator as he drank his beer. Then he suddenly felt a hand touching his bare back which made him to go tense and choke in his beer. The hand quickly pulled away when Hidan started to cough harshly while hanging his head a bit and covering his mouth with his free hand as he coughed.

When he stopped coughing, he turned around to see Thanerah; covering her nude body with the bed sheets. She was looking at him worriedly "Hidan, is everything okay?"

Hidan sighed heavily and diverted his eyes from her as he continued to drink his beer. "It's nothing, Tha. Go back to bed…I'll be with you in a minute."

Thanerah narrowed her eyes and didn't move from her spot. She took a few steps and took away his can of beer before he could take another drink. He growled at her "Hey, I wasn't fucking finish with that!"

Thanerah narrowed her eyes at him and placed the can of beer on the nearby coffee table. She looked into Hidan's eyes once again and asked "What's in your mind, Hidan? You can tell me anything, you know?"

Hidan looked into her eyes for a while then sighed heavily in defeat as he dropped his eyes to the floor. "Fuck…" he cursed under his breath. Soon, his face was cupped by Thanerah and she lifted his face so he could look at her in the eyes.

"Hidan"

He sighed heavily once more then grabbed her hand. He dragged her back to the bedroom and made her to sit on the edge of the bed but he joined her seconds later. Then he confessed to her "I was having a nightmare about my little brother, Koruko. It was the day when I thought he…'died'." He could already remember the day when he fought him after saving Odan. "And he was the…assailant who attacked us after we saved Odan."

Thanerah was staring at him shockingly and she touched his arm then leaned her head on his shoulder. She whispered to him that it was almost inaudible "I'm so sorry, Hidan…"

Hidan glanced at her then hold her hand that was touching his arm "It's just a stupid fucking dream…You don't need to worry about it, babe." He softly smiled at her through the darkness then leaned forward to peck her lips. He kissed her so tenderly that it made her heart to beat rapidly in her chest. Then Hidan pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

Thanerah smiled at him genuinely "Come on, let's go back to bed."


	107. Goldfish?

**Reviews pretty pls! Haven't got many since the last one...TT_TT**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>, Thanerah had been feeling quite weak for through the following day and she was feeling some slight pain from her chest but she knew why. She was worried of how long she can last with the Ukrah particles inside of her. It was more terrifying than she thought. Every hour felt like a death step and she doubt that Jashinism won't save her through this problem. Dr Raze was doing his best to find the 8th spirit as soon as possible for Thanerah's sake but also the world.

The world would be better off with the threat of the Ukrahs but Thanerah wasn't certain of what would happen to Thunder when it does. She's awfully worried for him, and she told Dr Raze about this. From his research and tests from Thunder, he said that there's a chance that Thunder won't disappear as the Ukrahs when the time comes. That gave Thanerah some hope and relief that Thunder will still be alive.

Thanerah was playing tic tac toe with Tagor while sitting on the couch in her hotel bedroom. Hidan was somewhere else with his father, apparently. But it's also a good thing for a father and son to bond. They most probably went to a nearby bar to get themselves drunk but sober enough to walk back home by themselves. But just in case, Thanerah had her phone sitting on the coffee table just in case Hidan has trouble, which she doubt but you can never be too careful.

Tagor cursed under his breath as he lost yet another game. "Damn it!" he banged his fist on his leg as Thanerah was grinning at him like an idiot. Tagor exclaimed while pointing at her in anger "You cheated!"

Thanerah rolled her eyes as she turned the page around so it was blank. "What's the matter, brother? You know the saying, 'you snooze, you lose'."

Tagor stared at her like she was an absolute idiot and slightly growled at her as he said "Don't give me that damn crap, sis. It's not convincing."

Thanerah rolled her eyes again as she made the lines of the tic tac toe again. Then she passed the pencil to him "It's your turn, brother."

Before Tagor could grab the pencil from her, they heard the door being opened. The siblings turned their head to the door to see Hidan entering. Thanerah couldn't help but smile at her husband and she greeted him "Hi."

He slightly smirked at her as he strode across the room to her. When he got behind the couch, he bent over and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head "Hi babe." His small smirk dropped when he turned to greet Tagor "Tagor" he said his name flatly.

Tagor blew his lips a bit as Hidan walked away to the bathroom to take a hot shower. After he closed the door behind him, Tagor asked his sister "Your husband doesn't like me, does he?"

Thanerah shrugged her shoulders "I'm…sure he does like you but there were times when you can really piss him off."

Tagor arched a brow at her "Like what…?" he slightly growled while crossing his arms on his chest.

Thanerah hesitated for a moment. She was quite nervous of how she could explain Hidan's view on Tagor, and let's just say it's not a good one. It was utterly the opposite. "…It's best for Hidan to explain it to you. It's quite…hard for me to explain it to you…"

"..So I see…"he mumbled. He sounded like he didn't believe her. Or maybe that's what he's really thinking. Thanerah groaned softly as she felt some slight pain in her chest and she rubbed her chest a bit to try to ease the pain. Tagor's eyes soon softened and he asked her more softly "Are you all right? Want to go to the doc to get that injection again?"

Thanerah smiled at her brother's concerns; he can be really sweet when he tries "I'm all right, Tagor. But thank you for your concern."

* * *

><p>Once they've returned to Jontha, everything was normal but Thanerah had been feeling some pain from her chest for days and it gotten worse and worse with each day passing. She would sometimes would have to get some injection to ease the pain and to stable the Ukrah particles but Thanerah didn't want a life like this so she mostly spends her day with Dr Raze; trying to find the 8th spirit as fast as possible. But it was quite hard, surprisingly.<p>

The spirit was like playing a hide-and-seek game with them, and it was not fun at all for Thanerah and Dr Raze. It was actually quite frustrating. Hidan visited Thanerah very often, it's partly because he got nothing better to do. Sometimes he would be at the gym, mostly punching a punching bag – pretending it to be Pierce – for hours but it's good to keep in shape.

Tagor and the other wolf clan members were trying to find the 8th spirit by their instincts during their hunt in the outside. They do like to do that mostly in their spare time because it's free and wild. Thanerah had only gone to join them once or twice but she was so consumed by her work, she sometimes forgot that she's actually a half breed werewolf.

Thanerah was looking through some organisms from the tests through a microscope in a lab that was given by Wraith. Thanerah was not surprised that he had one but there were barely anyone in there but guards. Well, at least it's safe with the guards around. Not that they need to be there or anything, but they're just really doing their job.

Wraith had been training the Jashinists to death! Even Kobra. It frustrated him at first but after a couple of weeks of training under Wraith, he started to have some respect for the man. Some of them managed to find their power of being in Knight, some need more training but they're getting there. Thanerha wondered if she'll ever find her Knight and it had been a while since she used her Krystol in…anything. But she didn't want to get the attention of a thousand Ukrahs.

Thanerah also heard some rumours that there will be war soon with the Notaku but she hoped it's not before finding the cure. Thanerah pulled her eyes away from the microscope because they were slightly painful from working overtime. She leaned against her chair as she rubbed her eyes to try to ease the strain.

She froze when she smelled something lovely and she quickly pulled her eyes. She gasped when she saw a beautiful bouquet of Night Wings.

Night Wings are beautiful flowers that glow in the dark with smooth long petals and have glowing pistils. It's also rare to find them and they only grow in the wildest and dangerous places. Hidan was on a mission outside. He looked slightly dirty and some of his garments were slightly torn and covered in dirt but he looked as handsome as ever.

Thanerah smiled widely at him as she gladly accepted the bouquet "Oh Hidan! You shouldn't have!" She sniffed the flowers deeply to smell its lovely essence but it was Hidan who was sweeter than the flowers. He grinned at her as he leaned against the table that she was working on.

"I just stumbled upon them and they made me think of you." He grabbed a strand of hair and pushed it behind her ear before caressing the side of her face softly with the back of his fingers. She blushed as she looked away shy while slightly burying her face in the bouquet. She couldn't help it. Hidan however thought it was cute and he chuckled a bit as he bent down to plant a soft kiss on her exposed forehead.

Her blush deepened and she said to him "Oh stop that, Hidan! You're making me feeling like an idiot!"

He chuckled once more than asked Thanerah casually "So…anything new with you, babe?"

Thanerah stopped to think through her day and the only word she could describe it was BORING! She said to Hidan with a small lazy shrug "It was okay." She gently put the bouquet of flowers on the table, next to her research and looked through the microscope again.

Hidan anime sweat-drop at her and said "Just…okay? Man, that got to fucking suck."

Thanerah only murmured to him as she watched the particles in the organism move around normally and is stable. She pulled her eyes away from the microscope and scribbled some notes in her clipboard that was right between the microscope and Hidan.

Being curious, Hidan grabbed the clipboard and scanned his eyes through the notes that Thanerah writtened as she returned her eyes in the microscope. Once she was done, she went back to her clipboard but it was gone. "What the…?"she found out that Hidan was reading it. She slightly growled as she asked him _politely_ "Hidan, can I have that back please?"

Hidan glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and simply replied as he returned to reading the notes "No."

Thanerah's face dropped in disappointment and she repeated his answer "Just…'no'?"

Hidan nodded, not bothering to use his voice to answer her now. She sighed heavily then suddenly snatched the clipboard from him. "Hey!" he shouted in surprise as he stared at Thanerah in a playful glare. She only stuck her tongue to him as she placed the clipboard on her lap then started to take some further notes until she was done.

Hidan looked around the high technology lab and asked Thanerah "Where's that fucking mutt of yours?"

"Um…he should be with Tagor."

"Why is Tagor taking care of Thunder all over a sudden?"

Thanerah sighed softly as she placed her clipboard on her lap. She turned her eyes to him as she explained "Because I care about my older brother and I didn't want him to be alone."

"…But – as much as I fucking disagree – Tagor can take care of himself. He's not a fucking child."

"I know that…but I can't help it. I can't stand the thought of him being alone all the time. I just wish there is a way to make him happy."

Hidan sighed softly. He pushed away from the table so he could stand behind Thanerah. He bent over to wrap his arms around her and a soft affecting kiss on her cheek. She smiled at his comforting hug and he said to her "Don't worry, babe. I'm sure he knows that you're trying to keep him happy. He'll find a way…eventually."

"I really hope so…"

* * *

><p>Thanerah and Tagor were playing a card game in her place while Hidan was watching something in the TV with Thunder sleeping by his side on the couch. It's a good thing that the couch was big enough to fit either of them. Not saying that Hidan is fat and all but Thunder is actually quite big.<p>

Tagor rubbed his chin as he eyed his cards in deep thought, then he asked Thanerah "Got a 6 diamond?"

Thanerah smiled widely at him and asked "I thought we were playing Black Jack."

"We were playing Black Jack?" he asked quite surprisingly and Thanerah laughed at him. Hidan just shook his head at Tagor's stupidity as Thunder was just sleeping like a baby.

Then Hidan suddenly heard his phone being rang so he grabbed his phone – that was sitting on the coffee table – and answered it. "What the fuck do you want, old man? I thought today is my day off."

Thanerah and Tagor stopped playing their little game to listen to the conversation. And Thanerah could slightly hear Odan's shouting voice from the other line. Hidan rolled his eyes and said "Look, I don't give a fuck about whoever thinks about my swearing. I thought we've been over this."

More shouting occurred.

Hidan groaned deeply and shouted back "Well, I don't really give a shit of what you think! So fucking deal with it! I've been talking like this for centuries! And nobody give a fucking crap about it!"

Tagor stared at Thanerah surprisingly and he mouthed her "How can you deal with that?"

She replied in the same gesture "I got used to it."

Tagor chuckled to himself as he shook his head and shuffle the cards together to play another new game. Thanerah tapped her finger as she waited but she was watching Hidan arguing in the phone with his father.

In the end, Odan seemed to have won because Hidan closed the phone sharply with a big shout of curses. Thanerah asked him in concern but she wasn't really that concern "What's the matter love?"

Hidan turned around to face her and answered with a small growl "That fucking old man wants me to check on the soldiers! This is a ridiculous errand for a fucking General! Why the fuck am I doing this kind of shit!" he shouted to the ceiling.

Tagor sighed heavily and said to him casually "Complaining to our father won't change a thing, Hidan. You know that." He shuffled the cards expertly with his hands then asked Thanerah "Now, can we play Goldfish?"


	108. Sacred Chambers

"…you want go where?" asked Hidan as he stared at Dr Raze in disbelief with his arms crossed on his chest in a temper behaviour. Dr Raze has finally found the location of the 8th spirit but it's in a dangerous place that is crawling with Ukrahs in every dark corner. It was now a forbidden place for anyone to venture unless they're suicidal. Hidan knows that Dr Raze is a genius but he would have to be an idiot if he was thinking of going there unless he wants to be killed.

Dr Raze repeated his words to him "Please Hidan, I just need you to bring us to the Sacred Chamber."

Hidan narrowed his eyes at him and his jaw tightened with his muscles going tense. He would have to imagine the punching bag back in the game as Dr Raze afterwards, if he'll survive through this. Thanerah was leaning against the table while looking between the two as they argued in Dr Raze's office. She was working until Dr Raze suddenly summoned Hidan for this conversation.

Thunder was eating some fresh rabbit while lying on the metal ground by Thanerah's feet. Thanerah reached her hand down to pet his head as she always do whenever he's reachable; and it's a habit. Thunder didn't seem to mind at all because he purred from her contact like a cat. Thanerah smiled down at him and petted him some more.

Hidan growled at him "Can't we find another f**king compatible spirit somewhere else? Going to the f**king Sacred Chamber is suicidal! There's nothing there but rubbles, skeletons and – let's not f**king forget! – bloody f**kin' army of Ukrahs! Are you insane, doc!"

"I know this is mad, but we might not get another opportunity like this ever again. Pierce is trying to shut us down as we speak. If we ignored this chance, the Council will reconsider to give Pierce the permission to fire the Zeus Cannon. And it could be a disaster when that happens."

Hidan tapped his finger on his arm as he was in deep thought. He hate to argue with Dr Raze but there were times when the old geezer knew where to put the needle in your skin to accept whatever he had to offer. It was annoying but it was also safe guarding the world from destruction. Hidan had been going through countless wars in the past and he lost so many good men and woman. He nearly knew most of them for almost a century, now there were only few of them from his time. But new recruits come in nearly every day, but the Natoku are smart and have smart systems to hack into their own.

The Natoku are aiming at the Council because they control the Order, and Jashinists are one of their protectors as alliances. Their system has many traps and safe walls to prevent as much as possible from people hacking through them, but the walls will soon have to break if they waited any longer. It may have explained how they were hidden for so long, blocking their destination through deleting themselves from the world program to avoid being found.

Worst of all, Hidan's little brother is with them. Hidan still couldn't believe that his lost little brother was alive after all but he was furious with him threatening Thanerah.

"Hidan!" shouted Dr Raze as Hidan was dazing off into space. Hidan snapped out of his thoughts and returned to reality.

He shook his head a bit to clear his mind and he asked Dr Raze "Wh-What?"

Dr Raze looked at him crossly and scolded "You were ignoring me again, weren't you!"

"Um…I just dozed off a bit. Nothing big." He shoved his hands in his pant pockets "Now…what the f**k were we talking about?"

Dr Raze sighed heavily in disappointment and he repeated of what he said earlier "I was begging you to accept to bring us to the Sacred Chamber!"

Once Hidan remembered what they were talking about, he was back in his bitchy-mode "And I will say this again! It's too f**king dangerous! You can't go there! You're too precious to the Council!"

"Then I'll go."

Both men turned their heads towards the woman who said that and Thanerah was just looking at them emotionless. Hidan immediately said to her firmly "No! Theirs is no f**king way that you're going there!"

"Of course I won't be going there alone! I'll be with Thunder."

"But you can't just walk through there like a f**king sunny day! There are f**king traps, mazes and f**king monster Ukrahs! You can't go!"

"Then come with me! I'll also ask Tagor to come along. I'm sure he'll be very eager to come." Then she had doubt in her face "…but today is his day off…"

Hidan frowned deeply at his wife *Wives…sometimes they can be lovely but they can also be a pain in the ass…* he thought miserably. He said to her unsure "I'm not sure about this, Tha...I mean, it's really f**king dangerous."

"Then what do you suggest? Hiring some Phantoms to do the job? You think they'll do the job?"

"Hey, I'm the f**king General and I can tell them what to do. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Hidan turned around to leave the office but his arm was soon grabbed by Thanerah. He stopped to glance down at her "Please Hidan! Take me then! I need to see this through!"

Hidan's eyes slightly softened and he whispered to her "But I don't want to risk losing you, Tha. I nearly have many times. I really don't want to risk it again…"

Thanerah stared up at him pleadingly and she hoarsely pleaded "Please…"

Hidan stared deep into her eyes then sighed heavily in defeat. "Fine, but if something bad happens to you, it will be the last f**king time I'm taking you out into something as dangerous as this."

Thanerah grinned widely and quickly leaned forward to peck his lips in a quick motion. Hidan wished it was longer but it would be awkward to make-out in front of the doc. Dr Raze appeared by Thanerha's side and past her a container to extract the specimen. "Be careful, Thanerah. The Sacred Chambers are one of the oldest and dangerous places in the world. Don't get dead or else I'm screwed."

Thanerah smiled with the small humour from the old professor and replied "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Thanerah was on the ship while wearing some protective electronic gear that was given by her husband for better protection, but she expected like him to react so. She was looking through the research she collected from the other spirits through a smart techno board she brought from the lab. Thunder was lying on the metal ground beside her seat while others were sitting on their own seats; wearing their full armour with their weapons in their possession.<p>

Hidan brought 7 Phantom soldiers in this mission; after some hard persuasion with his father. Odan was surprisingly defeated by his son in the end but Hidan would have to do more errands for him when he returns. If any of them return for the matter.

Hidan was not wearing his usual uniform because it was just a normal wear for him, but now he was wearing some armoured suit like the rest but he had a G8 initial on his side of his chest armour. Thanerah had no idea what the others look like because they were wearing their helmets. She wondered if they ever took off their helmets when they're in the job.

Probably not.

The pilot was also one of the groups that Hidan picked. He only picked the best from the squads because this is an S-rank mission. They also put an invisible shield around the ship just in case any flying Ukrahs come by and tries to eat them for lunch; among other things.

Hidan glanced at his wife who was sitting on his side then asked her "What are you doing?"

Thanerah stopped reading and turned to smile at her husband as she answered "Nothing really important, just looking through some notes that Dr Raze wrote from his old research."

Hidan held his hand out to her and she passed the smart board to him. He took it and lazily looked through the notes and scroll down a few times to see the rest. He arched a brow and said "Wow, the doc works over time. I wonder if he had any other f**king time to do anything else…" He passed the board back to her.

Thanerah looked through the window as they were going through thick soft clouds; she wondered what it would feel like to sleep on them. It would probably be blissful to sleep on those soft clouds. But she knew that it was inevitable. But she like watching the twisting clouds, it's quite tranquil to her.

Suddenly they heard the red alert and everybody went tense. Hidan shoot up from his seat and went to the pilot's side "What the f**k is wrong!"he demanded as he looked outside but saw nothing dangerous out there…until something big and fast suddenly bumped them near the front. It shook the ship and Hidan nearly rolled to the back, but thankfully he grabbed the edge of the seat in time before he could.

Fortunately, Thanerah was holding onto Thunder tightly with her arms wrapping around his neck to prevent him from falling to the back. The soldiers held themselves close to their seat but they were in high alert.

Hidan groaned "What the f**k is going on!" He looked outside the window again and saw the solution to the attack. It was a long flying big Ukrah with millions of sharp teeth with a double small mouth within its original mouth; it had two sets of eyes, one is smaller; thick sharp wings with sharp claws at the end of them; a long sharp snout and a tail that was sharp as a blade and had edges that were sharp as well. "Shit!"Hidan cursed under his breath as the flying Ukrah was turning around to face the ship.

It was surprisingly fast and it got its mouth open to swallow them up completely. Hidan quickly grabbed the steering wheel instantly "Let me drive! You take the guns!" The pilot didn't hesitate to obey and he quickly got on the other seat that was next to the drivers as Hidan replaced him. Hidan quickly steered to the left just as the Ukrah thought it had them and made a big snapping sound as it shut its mouth while flying past them.

The ship shook however and Hidan quickly buckled himself then shouted "Where's the f**king destination!" he asked the pilot as he was trying to escape the Ukrag's attack from behind, since it's now chasing them.

The pilot quickly activated some map holograms and clicked the co-ordinates. Hidan shouted from frustration "Where!"

The pilot quickly answered "I-It's north of here! Just there!" The pilot pointed at a direction where it seemed like nothing but clouds.

However, Hidan said "That's good enough for me!" he pressed some buttons and it boosted the ship up; making it faster towards the destination. Everyone could hear the flapping sound of the Ukrah's wings from behind and the sound of roaring in anger. It definitely wasn't happy.

The red alert beeped again and a hologram appeared to see behind. They saw the Ukrah stopped but it was forming some lightning orb in its mouth. Everyone muttered in unison "Oh shit…" The Ukrah released a powerful lightning technique that was inevitable to escape and it hit through the ship.

Hidan and the pilot were forced to block themselves from the controls as they were being fried and no doubt that it was going through a malfunction now. They also felt the ship tearing apart, so Hidan quickly looked at his wife to see the part of the ship where it had Thanerha and Thunder splitting apart from the rest. "NO!" he cried as he tried to reach his hand out to her, but it was too far.

Thanerah looked horrified as she got separated from the ship and she screamed as she was falling to the world below fast. "Tha!" Hidan cried out as he quickly buckled himself and was going to jump after her but another lightning attack from come the Ukrah and it tore the ship apart immediately.

Thanerah quickly unbuckled herself as he heart was beating loudly in her chest. She could even hear the pounding in her ears as if her heart was right next to her ear. But she can't think of death already! Once she was free from her seat, she quickly pulled out her crystal and crushed it before throwing it to the air as the dust spread around.

Seconds later, her Guardian diagram appeared and Syvolah came out while diving towards the falling Thanerah and Thunder. She saved them quickly and gracefully then Thanerah shouted in panic "The others!"

Syvolah looked up and saw the others falling to the earth as well. She quickly flew towards them but the Ukrah saw it and started to dive towards them. Thanerah cursed under her breath as she saw the Ukrah flying towards them. "Shit! It's trying to eat us!"

Syvolah growled deeply then quickly swooped to catch the others as they were fleeing from the Ukrah. Once everyone was safe, Thanerah shouted "That way!" she pointed to the direction where their destination is. Syvolah quickly swooped down but the Ukrah was fast and was following them to their destination.

Thanerah could see the Ukrah's mouth opening and it was close. One of the soldiers aimed at the Ukrah's open mouth and shouted "Fire in the hole!" He fired with full power and it sent the Ukrah to scream in agony and it quickly flew away.

Everyone sighed heavily in relief and it eased the tension in the air. Before Thanerah could take another breath, she was held tightly by her husband in a tight embrace. She glanced at her husband but he buried his face in her neck but he growled to her softly "Don't f**king scare me like that ever again…"

Thanerah smiled softly then asked "You don't have much faith in me, do you?"

Hidan slightly pulled away, just enough for him to look down at her face "I DO have faith in you! It's just…that…um…" he glanced at the soldiers and he could tell that they were grinning at him behind their helmets. Hidan glared at them then looked back to his wife "…we'll continue this some other time."

Thanerah giggled then heard Syvolah's voice in her mind *[About time you summoned me. It has been a while since the last time you did]*

*Sorry about that. Many things were happening through the last months.*

*[Yes, I know. I know about that doctor researching to find the solution for the Ukrahs. It would be a relief once they're gone. I can't remember the last time I fly around freely without the fear of Ukrahs attacking me]*

One of the soldiers looked up ahead and gravely said "The Sacred Chamber…"Everyone turned their heads forward and could see a tall dark mountain with a dark forest surrounding it. There were also thunder storms above; it's really a gloomy dark place.

Thanerah could help but ask "What happened here?"

The guards glanced at each other then one of them said "Don't take this the wrong way, ma'am, but how long have you been a Jashinist?"

"…for nearly a year now."

"Oh, that explains it." The others nodded in agreement.

Thanerah arched a brow at them and she asked them "What do you mean by that?"

Hidan decided to answer "There's a big history in Jashinism and most Jashinist would learn them after a century or so."

"You got a big history…but care to explain what happened to this place?"

Hidan puffed a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck "You know it's not f**king easy to remember everything from the Jashin history. There was so much war and bloodshed." He sighed heavily "Oh, how I miss those times. With the blood and the screaming. It was like a fun park to me…" surprisingly the others agreed with him with a nod and some murmurs.

Thanerah stared at them surprisingly and shockingly. Well, she shouldn't be shocked about Jashinist loving war. It would have made sense if they think war is like a fun park to them. It does involve some gory…pleasures to them. Okay, that sounded weird but it's true.

Hidan tried to remember the history of this place as Syvolah was flying swiftly through the sky towards their destination. Then he suddenly snapped his finger "Okay, I think I remember most of the story about it but forgive me if I'm f**king mistaken…"

Hidan cleared his throat as Thanerah leaned forward; eager to listen. She loved listening to stories. When she was a little girl, her mother would always tell her fantasy stories before bedtime. She sometimes dreamed of the stories from her mother.

"About…4000 years ago, this place was known as the Sacred Chamber if because Jashinist used to place their treasures in there. It's like a combined vault to Jashinsts. It's also a place to put great Jashinist warriors when they died as their resting place. It's quite an honor, before the nightmare came."

"What happened?"

"The Ukrahs came and it stormed the Sacred Chamber without warning. There used to be a village here but everyone was slaughtered. There were survivors, although…they were mutated by the particles of the Ukrah…" Thanerah's heart skipped a beat and she could a tingling of pain in her chest. Hidan continued so it wouldn't give the others some suspicion "…they took over the Sacred Chambers and there were too many. So the Council decided to seal whatever is inside by building a great unbreakable force around the area like a bubble, but only Jashinists are allowed to enter or out."

"At least that's good…" she had to admit and the soldiers agreed with her.

Syvolah flew through the invisible shield, but it was visible when they went through but any trace of them entering disappeared in an instant.

Hidan looked back to the dark mountain and muttered under his breath "We have to land somewhere safe, or else we're f**king dead…"he looked around and found an exposed spot near the ground of the mountain. The rest are covered in spikes so it would be impossible for Syvolah to land.

"There."

Syvolah growled softly but obeyed as she swooped down swiftly towards the landing grounds.


	109. Death Walkers

**Sorry for not publishing much, got busy with exams lately. Thanks for those who reviewed! Do you think I should make a sequel for this?**

* * *

><p>Syvolah landed on the landing ground swiftly and slowed down to a stop. One by one, they jumped off of Syvolah's back as Thanerah was walking towards her Guardian to pat her on her shoulder. "Thanks again, Syvolah. I'll try to keep in touch with you."<p>

*[You better…]* she replied, although Thanerah was certain that it was between humorous and serious. Once everyone was off her, she turned into dust and returned into crystal in Thanerah's hand. She safely put the crystal back on her wrist and her black Krystol consumed it, but not entirely; just enough to hold it firmly.

Thanerah looked at her surroundings and felt slightly unwelcomed by the sight of his place. The ground didn't seem much alive with many grasses or flowers; the trees looked dark and looked identical. You probably might get lost easily in the woods. But strangely, she felt like home. She doesn't know why, she felt between unwelcomed and welcomed. It was just confusing.

Thanerah suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder that snapped her back into reality "Thanerah?" She quickly turned her head and saw Hidan. "You were dozing off. Something's wrong?" he asked in concern softly as the soldiers were looking around the area in high alert; just to make sure that there are no Ukrahs nearby or mutated civilization to pounce on them.

Jashinists called the mutated civilization **Dead Walkers**. They're not like zombies, not entirely however. They're dead but not really dead. Okay, they're not human anymore and are just walking flesh. Get it?

Thanerah replied to her beloved husband with a soft smile "I'm fine, love."

Hidan arched a suspicious brow at her but didn't bother to ask her because he knew that she'll just avoid the subject. Although, it made him even more concerned for her. He turned to look at the dark mountain where the Sacred Chamber is held, landing on it is a high risk because the sound of the engine will attract monsters and Guardians have special auras that also attracted them, so they had limited grounds to land.

Hidan took in a deep breath to try to calm his nerves. He hadn't been here for a very long time. The last time he was here was intending a grand festival here before the Ukrahs came. The grand festival was celebrating for the 3rd Great War between the Jashinists and the Natoku. That was the last time he saw their kind…until now. He really thought that they were gone for good. But it seems fortunate is not on their side.

Hidan snapped out of his train of thoughts when he heard a soldier's voice from the side "Sir?" He turned his head to the soldier to give his full attention "where to now?"

Hidan looked back to the dark mountain and simply answered "We're going to the Sacred Chamber. Where else? And the fucking plan is simple: get there, kill a few fucking Ukrahs and don't get killed. Simple as that."

The soldier who spoke chuckled softly "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>The group were walking on an old rotten stone path on the dark mountain and the higher they get the colder. Thanerah wondered a few times whether she should phase into a wolf to keep herself warm since the cold was getting into her skin. The others didn't seem to be affected by the cold but she suspected their armour to keep them warm.<p>

*A little warning would be nice…* she thought as she rubbed her arms to try to keep herself warm. Then she couldn't take it anymore and phased into her wolf form. The others seemed very surprised because they slightly jumped when she phased, but Hidan.

Hidan quickly informed his men "Don't be so fucking scared of my wife. But don't fucking mess with her either. She's not as sweet as she looks."

The soldiers were staring at her through their helmets, but Thanerah could tell that they were still surprised that she's a werewolf. Thanerah glanced at Thunder who was beside her and made a gruff sound to him. Thunder growled softly but continued walking with Thanerah. Hidan walked with them as well but he stopped when he noticed his men haven't moved an inch since Thanerah turned.

Hidan shouted over his shoulder in annoyance "What the fuck is the matter with you lot! Move your asses before I fucking kick you out of this fucking mountain!" The men went tense from Hidan's threat and quickly scurried past him to catch up with them. Hidan smirked and turned his attention back on the path.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they were still not halfway through the mountain to the Sacred Chamber. Who knew that it would be this high? Now, it was light snowing with the ground barely covered in snow, Thanerah stopped when she smelled something wrong and decay. She turned her head to the others who were behind and made eye contact with Hidan.<p>

When they did, Hidan signalled his men to stop. Hidan asked Thanerah "What? What do you smell?"

Thanerah sniffed the air and jerked her head to the side as she growled deeply while showing her bare white fangs. Everyone turned their head to see a decayed warrior, half covered in armour; torn flesh; veiny eyes; no lips at all; its skin wrinkled and grey. Hidan smirked and pulled out his weapon that was on his back. It expanded to its fullest and mumbled "Shit, they've even grown uglier than before…"

"Well, it's only one **Dead Walker**" said one of the soldiers as he aimed his gun to the attacker, but it wasn't attacking, just standing on the high grounds while screeching at them as if it was a vulture bird.

Hidan muttered "I wouldn't say that too soon…"

The soldier was going to ask but they soon appear more **Death Walkers** and they surrounded the group into a huddle. The **Death Walkers** wore very ancient matching armour with rusted yet sharp deadly swords. Some of the soldiers cursed under their breath as they aimed their weapons at them. "There're so many of them…"one of them mumbled.

Hidan's smirk widened and he went into fighting stance as he could feel the adrenaline running through his veins from excitement for blood slaughter. "Oh come on! It has been a fucking while since we got into situations like this! This is going to be fucking fun!"

Thanerah continued to growl at the nearby **Death Walkers** as they walked closer to them. Thunder already started to charge up with his lightning skills and quickly electrified 5 **Death Walkers** in a flash. Thanerah didn't hesitate to pounce to the nearest **Death Walker** who tried to charge towards her and she quickly ripped its throat out.

Hidan was swiftly cutting many **Death Walkers** with his beloved weapon and he was grinning like a maniac but that's what Thanerah expected from him. The soldiers were perfectly shooting the remaining group of **Death Walkers**; it's a good thing that advance technology is on their side. After that little battle was over, the ground was covered with dead – come capacitated – were spread across the floor with their dark blood making puddles.

Hidan let out a small laugh and he put his weapon on his back as it shrinks itself. Thanerah phased back into her human form and was covered by some of the **Death Walker's **blood. She still had her clothes on, thankfully, thanks to Dr Raze who made the outfit capable for her transformation. Thanerah got to her husband's side and asked "They're **Death Walkers**, aren't they?"

Hidan nodded "Yeah…"he stared down at the blank expression of the dead **Death Walker** before their feet with its dark blood running down from the corner of its lipless lips. Hidan crouched to inspect it closely and mumbled "Poor bastard…Had an unfortunate fate without given a choice…"

Thunder got to Thanerah's side and pressed his forehead against her palm. That got her attention so she petted his head softly to give him the small attention he wanted as Hidan continued to examine with a blank expression. Then he stood up as he let out a heaving sigh. He said to the group as he turned to the direction of where they were heading before. "We should move before more **Death Walkers** come."

Before anyone could take another step, someone shouted from the high grounds "Stop!" The group stopped and the soldiers quickly aimed their guns towards the direction of the voice; Hidan quickly pulled his weapon out as it expanded and Thanerah was going to phase back into her wolf form but she stopped when she saw a man…a nearly naked one at that.

Thanerah couldn't understand how he could bear the cold, shouldn't he be freezing? And why wasn't he wearing anything else but short black pants. Hidan shouted in anger "Jashin's breath! Put some fucking clothes, man!"

The nearly nude man arched a brow at Hidan, glanced at himself then chuckled nervously at the group. "Whoops, sorry about that. I forgot the manners of clothing around others."

Hidan quickly covered Thanerah's eyes with his hand and shouted "Seriously! Put some fucking clothes! Or else I'll cut you into fucking ribbons!"

The man rolled his eyes into the sky; obviously not feeling threatened by his threats. Thanerah shouted "Hidan! I'm a grown woman! This is inappropriate!"

"No! **He**'s being fucking inappropriate!"

The man slightly smirked at the fighting couple while looking at them in amusement. Then he shouted down at them "Hey!" The couple finally stopped so he continued to speak "I can get you safely through these mountains but I need your help first."

Hidan arched a brow at him and shouted "Why the fuck should we listen to you! Why shouldn't I kill you now!"

"Because, the way you're going is nothing but monsters and more **Death Walkers**! But if you want to go through that, then be my guest!"

He was going to walk away but Hidan quickly shouted "Wait!" The man smirked in victory with his back facing them; he quickly put his smirk away as he turned to face them.

"You called?" he asked teasingly as he crossed his arms on his bare chest.

Hidan didn't look very happy as he said – while still covering Thanerah's eyes – "What do you want?"

"I…just need your assistance on something. It's dangerous but if we survive through this, I'll take you through a safe passage to the Sacred Chambers."

"How the fuck did you know that?"

"Trust me; you didn't come here without being noticed. How else did the **Death Walkers** find you? You've made yourselves lunch when you first landed here."

Hidan's slightly narrowed his eyes at him and asked "You're quick to offer your trust to us. What's the fucking catch?"

The man looked at Hidan blankly then glanced at Thanerah "Because…I didn't expect to see another of my kind from the outside. I thought the last of us were stuck here in this hell hole."

Thanerah managed to pull Hidan's hand away from her eyes but she was already staring at the man in surprise. "Wh-What? You're a werewolf as well?"

The man slightly smirked then turned into a dark grey wolf, Thanerah gasped softly in surprise as he jumped off the high ground to the same ground level and phased back into his human form. He nodded towards her with a small smirk "Yes, just like you."

He walked towards her but Hidan slightly blocked her with his own body while glaring at the incoming man. "Back off…"he growled nearly inhumanly and that stopped the man in his spot.

The man's smirk widened "It's quite obvious who your mate is. Though, I wasn't aware that we could mate with humans."

The man's smirk dropped and he looked really confused now "Don't tell me you already forgotten the rules of Zevrah."

"…who is Zevrah?"

The man blinked a few times while staring at Thanerah in shock and he mumbled under his breath "Shit, one of those **Death Walkers** must have hit you hard on the head or something…"

Thanerah felt slightly annoyed and slightly growled at him as she said "Look, I just know that I'm a werewolf, all right? Well, a hybrid to be exact."

"A hybrid?" asked the man in suspicion as he rested his hands on the side of his hips. "What pack are you from? Who's your _retashna_?"

"_Retashna_?"

The man slapped his hand against his forehead and mumbled "Oh Zevrah, save us all…" He pulled his hand away from his face as he looked at Thanerah while looking a bit frustrated "Tell me what pack are you from? The _**Tishavon**_ pack? The _**Ecrotie**_ pack? The _**Hesratak**_ pack?"

Hidan couldn't take it anymore with his confusing names of packs and quickly shouted "Shut the fuck up! You're giving me a bloody fucking headache!"

The man looked slightly surprised by Hidan's outburst then turned his attention back to Thanerah who looked confused and a little frustrated as her husband AKA mate. She quickly answered him before he could continue naming countless packs "I'm from NO pack! I've never even heard the Zevrah before!"

The man stared at her in disbelief "B-But you're a werewolf? Every werewolf has to know the first werewolf in history."

"I suppose but I didn't know that I was a werewolf until months ago."

The man was still staring at her in shock "So, nobody told you that you were a werewolf and they didn't bother to teach you the ways of the werewolf?"

Thanerah shook her head. She couldn't recall her mother being a werewolf, although she could have hidden it well from Thanerah. Maybe she was trying to protect her. Well, Thanerah will know soon enough when she meets her mother the next time she prays.

Then she asked the man "Um…who are you?"

The man looked a bit startled by her question then chuckled nervously "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't bother to tell you my name…" he cleared his throat and properly introduced himself "My name is Shade, I'm from the _**Hesratak**_ pack."

"How did you end up here?" asked Thanerah as Hidan was slightly glaring at Shade since he was _looking_ at _his_ wife.

"Well, before I got here. I was fighting against a powerful _**Curser**_ with some of my fellow companions. Unfortunately, the damn _**Curser**_cast a powerful spell to teleport us all into this hell hole before he could kill him." Everyone looked incredibly confused but he knew where he got them to that, he sighed as he answered "A wizard."

Now they seemed less confused. Shade continued his story "After we got here, we tried to find our way out but we had no luck. The gate is too strong for us to break through and damn hard to open. It required a key however but unfortunately, we had no idea where it is."

"So, your pack is now looking for it?"

He crossed his arms as he said "You say it like it's a small thing…But yes, they're still looking for it."

"And you just stumbled across us while you were in your search."

"That's right."

"And I'm guessing you want us to find this key of yours so you could get out of here?"

"Yep."

Hidan suddenly shouted "No! That can't fucking happen!" Everyone stared at him in shock, but the soldier's behind him didn't seem to be much surprised by Hidan's outburst. Hidan said to Shade with a small growl "If you do open those gates, it will also release the fucking monsters that are trapped in here! I can't risk that!"

"Then what do you suggest we do! We've been stuck here for years because of that stupid gate and that damn _**Curser**_!"

"Anything but that fucking gate!"

They both got into a glaring contest and the air around them was getting tense. Thanerah stared between the two worriedly then Thanerah asked Hidan "Can't we bring them with us, love?"

Hidan tore his gaze from Shade to glance at his wife with softer eyes. "What? Just…bring them with us?"

"Yes? Why not?"

"Babe, you're forgetting that the shield can only let **Jashinists** through in and out. And they're not Jashinists, that's for sure."

"But is there a way to let them pass without the need to convert into Jashinism?"

"If I knew that we wouldn't be arguing, would we?"

Thanerah think in deep thought as the men stared at her. Wondering what she's planning. Then she finally looked up at the men and said "I'll talk to my father through my prayers. Surely he could do something about this."

Shade smiled and said "It would be highly grateful if you are able to help us getting out of here. My companions have been aching to get back home to their families, as am I."

Thanerah smiled softly at him "I'll do whatever I can to get you guys out of here, I promise."

Shade bowed his head to her "Thank you again. You're too kind."


	110. Thorn

**I'm going to make the next sequel in the next chapter. The sequel's name is 'Dark as Love' See you later and leave some reviews please!**

* * *

><p>Thanerah couldn't help but to ask Shade "Um…how can you handle…the cold like…" she mentioned towards his nearly nude body.<p>

He shrugged his shoulders "Got used to the cold for many years. I didn't want to wear my uniform because it slows me down and it's really heavy. What's the point of wearing armor if you're not on your way to war?"

"Hmm…good point."

Hidan growled deep in his throat as he could feel his blood boiling in fury. Shouldn't Shade know who she belongs to! He understood that he was being over possessive, but Thanerah is his wife! He shouldn't even be talking to her in the first place! Hidan stepped between them and sent Shade a warning glance with a hard glare.

Shade seemed to get the message because he took a few steps back. Hidan asked with a small growl "Now, tell us what the fuck do you want us to fucking do? Or else, I'll just kill you in the fucking spot to save you the trouble."

Thanerah softly scolded him while grabbing his arm "Hidan!"

Hidan just ignored her rant and continued to glare at Shade while waiting for his answer. He understood that his wife would be slightly angry and confused at him about his possessive behavior, but he did warn her about that. Shade finally answered with a small sigh "One of my companions has been trapped in the Sacred Chamber; he is safe…for the moment. And I can't do this alone with my companions. We're greatly outnumbered."

"And you fucking think we're enough?"

"Yes or else I wouldn't have asked you and you wouldn't have killed those **Death Walkers** so easily."

"…How do I know that you're not going to fucking back stab us at the last minute?"

Shade softly scoffed and said "Please, if I try to backstab you I wouldn't have offered to help you if you could help me! You need to get into the Sacred Chambers and I need to get out of here with my companions. We need each other. In the end, everyone wins."

Hidan arched a brow at him then sighed heavily in defeat "Fine. It's a fucking deal."

Shade grinned widely "Good. I'm glad you saw reason." He turned towards the direction "Now come, there's a hidden cave nearby where my weapon and armor are. And that's where we're going to meet my companions, and then we'll go save Thorn."

* * *

><p>Shade turned back into his human form after entering the cave as Hidan informed his men to search the area for any nearby <strong>Death Walkers<strong>, so it only left Hidan, Thanerah and Shade alone in the cave. Thanerah saw the cave was obviously used because of the marks on the wall made by hand; some weapons and armor were left here, and some leftover meat from their hunt.

He turned to the two "We have limited food beverages but I don't think it's your type of food."

Hidan slightly glared at him then noticed something behind him, he tilted his head as he said "It may not be my type, but it's certainly fucking his…" Shade turned around to see Thunder already consuming the meat leftovers.

Shade let out a small laugh and mumbled "Well…I guess we could give that to him. Not that it matters now to keep it…" He said to the couple "I'll call my companions now. Just…don't touch anything."

Shade went outside as he turned into a wolf and he went to an edge of a cliff before he howled loudly and deeply. Thanerah turned to face Hidan and crossed her arms on her chest while softly glaring at him. Hidan caught her glare and asked "What?"

"Why were you being so rude to him before? Don't you think you're getting a bit…over possessive?"

Hidan slightly glared back at her and took a step closer to her "You're my wife. What the fuck was I supposed to do when another man looks at my wife?"

Thanerah sighed heavily and finally closed the space between them so her chest was pressed against his. He arched a brow at her as she rubbed her hand on his chest, although she wanted to feel his real chest instead of his armor plated one. "Hidan, you know that I will never leave you. I'm not even interested him."

"…but I can't fucking stand it whenever you two talk to each other. I just get so…" he sighed deeply "…angry, frustrated…Overall, pissed off!"

Thanerah giggled at his choice of words and said "Hidan, I love you so much and I'm your wife. And yet, you're jealous of him." She went on her tip toes to be able to peck his lips. She wanted to kiss him fully but they were in public and she knew that Hidan wouldn't want to seem…vulnerable when people were around her.

She pulled away from the kiss but he didn't look happy when she did "Why so soon…?" he asked as he whispered and his lips barely against hers.

She slightly trembled under his touch and said "B-But we're in public..."

"I don't give a fucking damn…"

Before Thanerah could say another word, her lips were claimed furiously by her aching husband. She muffled against his lips in surprise and she quickly gave in. He plunged his tongue inside her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she didn't hesitate to wrap hers around his neck. She felt her body on fire and she had the feeling of need to feel her bare skin against his with her mind thickly fogged with unbearable passion.

"Um…is this a bad time?"

The couple froze in their spot and they pulled away from the kiss to glance at the side of where the voice came from. Shade was standing there in his human form with three others. They were also nude with masculine bodies but thankfully they were wearing black shorts. If any random woman was here, she would have fainted from the loss of nosebleed. But Thanerah wasn't that woman; all she could think about was Hidan and wanting to make love to him.

She nearly was willing to make love to him on the ground, right in public. Hidan groaned softly in disappointment and said "What the fuck do you want?"

Shade slightly smirked and said "These are my companions. And if you don't mind, we should get going before my friend gets eaten alive."

Hidan looked back to his wife and hesitatingly pulled his arms away from her. He whispered to her "We'll continue this later…" in his voice, it was husky; a sound of dire need and hunger. It sent Thanerah a cold shiver of pleasure up in her spine and she fucking loved it.

Thanerah pulled her arms away from him as well but her body immediately screamed to be pressed against his body again, but she held the scream down but it was nearly hard to control the need.

One of Shade's companions asked Shade himself in their race language "Oi, terash re kollidan? Qunatah mashato likalay?"

The couple looked incredibly confused as another companion said to Shade in the same language "Jikan tan, uvalen tekashra Jashinists. Dican watiko Ukrah pilathan."

Hidan narrowed his eyes at them but he seemed to know what they're saying because he said "Poison? Ukrah has poisons…?"

Thanerah arched a brow at Hidan and asked him while whispering "You know what they're saying?"

"Well…I did hear a few mentioning about that name…that…Zoven…Zaveh…whatever. But I heard this language before…It's a really old fucking language…only known to the wolves…"

"And where did you learn this language?"

Hidan let out a small soft laugh at her and said "Babe, I've been living for a very long time. There wasn't much anything to do at the time, seriously. I just know a few words."

"But they're clearing talking about us."

"Hmf, no doubt about it."

The third companion didn't spoke a word as the others were having a small argument with each other. He looked to be the silent type but he was eyeing Thanerah suspiciously. Thanerah felt…uncomfortable under his gaze and avoid making eye contact with him. Hidan saw her discomfort and glanced forward.

He growled angrily and shouted "Why the fuck are you looking at my wife, asshole! Look the other fucking way!"

The companions immediately stopped and glanced at Hidan in shock of his out bursts. The silent one didn't move or blinked at all. Shade quickly asked him "Tikatherash bitashna, Rhino?"

"…She doesn't belong to any pack. I can't see her sense her _Sessorav_." The silent one had a deep low voice that was strong but distant. He also had that look that was obvious that he is not one to mess with but Hidan didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Thanerah had to ask them "I'm sorry to interrupt your little party, but what's a _Sessorav_?"

One of the smirked, this guy had short dark blue spiky hair with silver eyes "It's obvious that you're not from any of the packs."

Shade sent his friend a warning glance then looked back to Thanerah as he explained "Whenever a werewolf joins a pack, their aura – or chakra as you may know – is marked by the pack you're in. Every pack has its own aura signature. It's easier for us to tell which werewolf belongs to."

Hidan know understood, because he wondered why their chakra signs are so different yet, they're the same with each other.

Thanerah asked another question "How did you friend end up in the Sacred Chamber?"

The second companion, a guy with brown hair with green eyes said with a small scoff of disbelief "That idiot, he think he can go through that damn Chamber by himself! He thinks the key is in there! It probably is but he went into conclusions too soon. We still didn't search in certain areas!"

"And why wasn't anyone aware of this before?"

"He wanted to work with himself this time. He said that it's best that we looked in separate ways. I didn't agree, and so did the other two but he still go. That blasted lunatic…"

Hidan asked another question "How long has he been out? You don't think he's fucking dead already? I mean, one guy against an army of Ukrahs is unlikely to survive."

Rhino said as he crossed his arms on his chest "Thorn is not a really that stupid. And was gone for two hours, we weren't worried at first but after a while, we went out searching for him. His trail led to the Sacred Chamber."

Shade nodded towards the couple "Before you arrived. It must be fate."

Hidan had to disagree "More like a fucking coincidence. There is a fucking reason why we need to get into the Sacred Chamber."

"And what would that be?"

Hidan narrowed his eyes at them "Why the fuck should we tell you? This is Jashinist business."

The four glanced at each other then looked back at Hidan "Very well. Be that way."

Thanerah asked them "Another question: How are you going to take us to the Sacred Chamber without going through the army of Ukrahs?"

Shade answered "I've been into the Sacred Chambers, once. I didn't tell it to Thorn because I knew he'll used that way to go in there. When I was in the Sacred Chambers, there were…voices. It scared the shit out of me so I quickly got out of there before things could get worse. Thorn is the type of wolf that when he makes up his mind, it's impossible to change it. That's one of the annoying things about it, but it has its good intentions a few times. Yes, he's an idiot, but he's not stupid. Just really reckless."

The guy with the blue hair said "To be frankly honest, he's one tough son of a bitch. He likes challenges when others don't. He loves to risk his life on the line. It's like a game to him. Life IS a game to him."

"Sounds awfully familiar…" mumbled Thanerah as she smirked at Hidan and he returned the gesture.

They snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Shade's voice "So…now will you help us?"

Thanerah turned to ask her husband "What do you think?"

Hidan sighed heavily as his men came but they stood in front of the cave. "Well…we don't have much of a fucking choice…Guess we'll have to cooperate until then."


End file.
